Finding the Light
by FateRogue
Summary: Carina Black has been rejected by Hermione Granger and escapes to Forks, Washington with her godson Teddy and best friend Luna. There, they meet the Cullens, and things become far more interesting as a result. (Story is better than summary, I promise—trying to be mysterious here!)
1. Chapter 1

**Set in BoS universe, AU: Hermione/Carina romance gone wrong, Rosalie/Carina romance upcoming. Don't forget to review!**

Carina knew escaping would be good for her. She knew, the minute the war was over, that she would leave and not return; if she did, it would be for good reason, namely to see Luna or her godson. It was simple.

Or, so she'd thought. She had stayed in that camp with the other three teenagers on the run, and the more she saw Hermione and Ron Weasley exchange those longing looks when they thought the other was not paying attention, the more she wanted to go on a rampage. That, or strange the redhead until there wasn't a breath left in his body, until he no longer had attention to give.

Right before the war had ended, after she tortured her cousin Bellatrix Lestrange until her mind turned to mush, stripped her of her magic, and then tore her limb from limb, she caught Ron and Hermione kissing. That had done it. It had only furthered her resolve to leave, and after the battle was over, in the disastrous aftermath of the terrible storm, she had felt the regretful, sorrowful eyes of the brunette following her wherever she went.

Carina had stayed just long enough to help with the cleanup, just long enough to stop by Andromeda's—that's where she was now, in fact.

Needless to say, however, Andromeda Tonks (formerly Black) was not happy with her younger cousin, that much was obvious. The woman stood there with little Teddy Lupin cradled in one arm, the other tapping her wand at her side, sharp eyes watching the teen's every movement.

"So I'm leaving," Carina had just finished explaining. She met the woman's brown eyed gaze with her own gray ones, past the point of caring about the threat the older witch could pose to her now that she was angry. "I won't be back for long. I'll stop by to see Teddy, spend a bit of time with Luna, and then...well, then I'll go back to wherever I decide to go."

"You're leaving because the girl you loved rejected you and made off with a Weasley," deadpanned Andromeda.

"It's not like that."

"Oh?" The woman raised a brow at her.

"It's not." Carina could not help but scowl, and then stuff trembling fingers in her pockets at just the thought of the situation and what she had been through. "Not all of it. I just need to get away from here, from all... _this._ There's no need to go back for more schooling considering I learned more in the Black Library than I would at Hogwarts, anyway. I can't be here anymore, Andromeda."

"And you think I'm fit to raise a child anymore?" Andromeda scoffed. "I could, of course, and since he's my grandson I love him to pieces and would take care of him, but you're his godmother. You made a promise to my daughter and to Remus to take care of this little boy, and you shall."

"What?" The teen frowned. "I can't—wait, you can't just—"

But it was too late. Andromeda had already shoved the little boy into her arms, and he giggled, hair changing to black as he grabbed a hank of her hair and pulled. Carina absently, though gently, pried his fingers away, ignoring the now gray eyes gazing up at her.

"Andromeda," she said again, desperate. "I can't take him. I would if I thought I were the best option, but—"

"But nothing," her cousin leveled her with a stern glare. "He is _your_ responsibility and while it pains me to let him go, I think he'd do well with you. He'd definitely do you some good—you don't need to be alone, not after everything that's happened to you."

Carina made to clench her fists, but when she realized that she couldn't, gritted her teeth. "I don't know how to care for a baby. Besides, aren't you the least bit worried I'll accidentally hurt him? You know what's wrong with me."

"I know perfectly well what war does to people," the woman said primly, but then softened. "I also know you. Through Sirius, through Remus, through Dora. They all told me much about you, and if there's one thing I realize, it's that no matter how bad you get, you would never hurt this baby. You _can_ control yourself, you can stop yourself before you do something terrible."

"Tell that to the people I killed," darkly, the raven haired girl chuckled. "The ones I tortured. Your sister was one."

"That woman stopped being my sister years ago, and I'd appreciate if you didn't mention it to me again." Andromeda sent her a warning look. "And in case you've forgotten, that woman was also _your_ cousin."

Carina felt Teddy grab at her hair again, and a small hand smacked her jaw; she barely felt it. She glanced down at him, wondering how on earth she'd be able to take care of a baby at all—she was not the maternal type. "Fair enough."

"Do you know where you're going to go?"

"No."

The dark haired woman before her quirked a brow. "In that case, I have a proposition for you. Stay here a week, learn how to take care of Teddy, and figure out where you're going. Then, you can leave."

"I never agreed to take him." The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes.

But she knew just as well as Andromeda did that she would. She would take Teddy Lupin, had already made up her mind on the matter, and would try to do right by him both for his sake, and for his dead parents. He was not by any means the only family she had left, but he was certainly one that she didn't dislike with a passion, such as the Malfoys (never matter that Narcissa had saved Harry's life).

"Oh?"

Carina sighed. "Alright."

Andromeda smiled, for she did not have to ask what she was confirming.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina did indeed stay a week, learning how to properly care for Teddy alongside studying various places in America she wanted to go. She had, rather oddly, settled on a place called Forks in the state of Washington. The name was ridiculous but the town was small, and she was not liable to be recognized easily there. The only stares she was sure to get would be for being new, nothing more, and she was fine with that.

However, on her last day in her cousin's home, after she had said her goodbyes, she did not expect to be accosted by Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, a truly odd duo to see indeed.

"I'm not doing this," the raven haired girl said the moment she saw Hermione enter the room.

"Carina," pleaded Hermione. "I just came to say goodbye, please."

"Fine." Carina slung her bag (which of course had an undetectable extension charm and featherlight charm on it) over her shoulder and hoisted Teddy higher on her hip. She caught watery brown eyes watching her, and she felt the telltale tremble of her hands begin as she swallowed hard and with forced calm, responded with, "Goodbye."

She brushed by the other girl and out the door, which was where she found Luna standing, a backpack on her back. She knew the girl well enough to know what was happening. " _No._ Why did you bring her here? You were only supposed to be saying goodbye, not trying to jump at the chance to leave the country! Your dad needs you, not to mention the fact that you need to go back to school!"

"What school?" said Luna, smiling sadly. "It's destroyed, Carina. You haven't progressed past your sixth year, either. Anything I need to know I can study. You don't have to do this alone."

"It's certainly what I'd prefer. You don't need mixed up in this, Luna. You have a life to go back to. Enjoy it. Please."

"I can't. Not without you. You're my best friend—I'm not needed here."

 _I wish you didn't feel that way._ Carina could see, quite clearly, that she had made up her mind, and Luna Lovegood was stubborn.

"Luna…I-" From the corner of her eye she saw Hermione approaching, cautious, and any calm she had been feeling in her friend's presence evaporated as quickly as it had begun. "Hermi— _Granger_. I said goodbye, now let me be."

She did not like being this close to the brunette, not anymore. It made her feel sick, and everytime she looked at the other girl all she could see was her entwined with Ron Weasley, lips moving in sync.

Carina would not let herself be drug under again.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione softly, edging closer. As she did, the raven haired girl could feel Luna subtly, slowly, slip her hand into hers. "I never meant to hurt you, Carina. I can't help how I feel. Ron...I love him."

Carina flinched. "So you've said." She carefully laced her fingers through Luna's, tightening her grip on Teddy. She hoped he could handle the ride. "I told you I would leave. I can't do this." She lt out a breath, steeling herself. "Goodbye, Hermione."

And then, she, Luna, and Teddy were all spinning on the spot and gone in a second, leaving a stricken Hermione Granger standing in the hall, alone, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina and Luna landed hard, and Teddy was screaming as they landed in the living room of the home Andromeda had helped her to purchase before she came.

Carina dropped her bag on the floor, Luna doing the same, and she quickly bent and rummaged through it before coming up with a binky. She passed it to the boy and popped it in his mouth, relieved when he quieted and began to suck on it, sated.

"Thank Merlin," she groaned, running her free hand through her hair. "Here, hold him for a bit, I have to fix the house up, then we can talk…"

Carina made quick work setting up as Luna played with Teddy, who had delightedly made his hair blonde but kept his eyes gray; it took her no more than an hour to set the living room and kitchen up, and another as she set up her own bedroom upstairs with a crib for Teddy beside the bed.

When she made it back downstairs, Teddy's blonde curls had turned to black ones instead the moment he saw her, and she sighed when he held out his arms; nevertheless, she took him and sat carefully on the floor across from Luna, leaning against the couch.

The boy in her lap squealed and reached for her hair; Carina paid him no mind for the time being.

"You fixed everything up, then?" inquired Luna softly, watching her with somber silver eyes (the difference between their gray and silver, of course, was that Luna's was bright and Carina's were dark, making the contrast noticeable enough).

"Yes." Carina did not look at her and instead focused her attention on Teddy, who it seemed had deemed her hair good enough to eat and had a lock in his mouth. She grumbled to herself and pulled her hair aside, holding his tiny wrists together with her hand so that she could focus. "Call me selfish, but I don't want you to go, Luna."

"I don't plan on it, either." The blonde's words were firm. "I wanted to come, and I wanted to be with you. We've been separated so long…"

"I know." The older witch was silent for a moment. "I really should be sending you back."

"Probably." Luna scooted closer.

"I shouldn't have drug you along."

"I would have come anyway."

"I should be angry."

"Probably," Luna agreed again, and pressed herself into Carina's side; on instinct, the other girl's arm slid across her friend's shoulders. "But you aren't."

No, she was not. She was actually relieved, as terrible as it sounded, that she was not alone here in this new town with a baby to care for, relieved that she did not have to spend her time away from her only true friend again. Besides, she never could be angry at Luna Lovegood—it was impossible, really. It was something that was just not done.

Besides, she could trust Luna. Luna would not abandon her, or betray her, that much was shown from Malfoy Manor.

"No," the raven haired girl released the squirming Teddy's wrists and hooked her arm securely around him before he could crawl away. "I'm not."

Luna's tilted her head and watched the boy, who still wanted desperately to be released. "How are you feeling about this? A child is a big responsibility, you know."

Carina turned her own head just enough so that she could glance at the blonde, raising a brow. "I know. At least now I've got a live-in babysitter."

Luna laughed lightly. "Of course that's all you'd want me for," she teased.

Carina felt her lips twitch, but then she tugged the younger witch closer. "Of course not." They sat there in relative silence for awhile, Teddy's squeaks and babbling the only real noise otherwise, enjoying the calm they had not been afforded weeks before during the war (or, really, since they were eleven or before). "Luna?"

The blonde hummed in acknowledgement as Teddy gripped her finger and stuck it in his mouth; Carina did not bother making him remove it. Luna was not affected in the slightest.

"I'm glad you're here."

Luna snaked an arm around her waist and pressed closer. "So am I." The hug ended soon enough, however, when the younger witch pulled back and twisted to face her, removing her hand from Teddy's mouth and wiping it on her pants. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go to school here."

Carina stared at her. " _What?"_

"I think we should go to school here," Luna repeated, before shamelessly brandishing some documents out of nowhere. "Actually, I was counting on it, you see."

"Where did you even _get_ those?"

"Andromeda thought if you went to school and, I quote, 'Doesn't sit around on her arse being some loner' that you'd have a better chance at being happier. You know, let you see some normalcy."

 _Of course she did. Of course that bloody manipulative Slytherin would decide I have to go to school._

"So," the blonde continued. "She filled out some papers. I saw her a day or so after you arrived, you see. I'd planned on coming all along whether you liked it or not. Here, look."

She passed the papers to Carina, who studied them with narrowed eyes.

 _Name: Black, Carina R_

 _Gender: Female_

 _DOB: 7/27/80_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 5'7_

 _Weight: 125_

 _Status: Emancipated_

 _Parents: Black, Sirius O (deceased)_

 _McKinnon, Marlene K (deceased)_

She stopped there for a moment, bewildered, and then skimmed the rest of the page which went on to list her remaining living relatives, her custody of her godson/younger cousin, other personal (muggle friendly) information, and how she had went to a place called "Loretto" that was indeed a muggle/squib friendly boarding school where they were from.

It was all strangely accurate save for a few obvious points, and one quick glance at Luna's told her hers said things along the same lines.

"Wait a second," Carina studied her own paper again. "I'm your _guardian_ while we're here?"

"Temporary guardian," came the gentle correction immediately. "My father signed for it. He wasn't very pleased, but he understood and he knows I'll be safe here. Besides, I suppose he feels a bit guilty for what he did to you."

 _And he should. While I can't fault him for wanting his daughter back, there were other ways; he could have trusted me to bring her back, for Merlin's sake!_

The raven haired girl grumbled unintelligibly to herself for a moment, before casting the papers aside and back onto Luna's lap, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling as she let out a breath. "Luna, I didn't agree to any of this."

"I'm sorry." Silver eyes blinked owlishly at her as she peered over with an exasperated groan.

"I don't want to go to muggle school."

"You're not prejudiced, surely?"

There was another groan. "No, I'm not prejudiced. I would just not rather have to go to school again and try to keep up with things that I probably already know."

It was no secret that when she was a child, she had taken to sneaking extra textbooks home to read, lest she miss something important in school during the time in which she may be moved again. She had never quite dropped the habit in Hogwarts, even with all the magic around her and flowing through her veins (Merlin, she felt it everyday and it was _amazing_ and yet terrifying how in tune Blacks were to their magic), and she was thankful that she had not just dropped the muggle subjects all together. She had not wanted to be stupid in the case she returned to the muggle world again, which she had had to every summer (though at least half was spent at the Weasley's) until her father escaped Azkaban and moved to Grimmauld; she had went with him, then.

"It will give you something to occupy yourself with." Luna prodded her.

Carina snorted. "And have to deal with all the nosy muggles of this town?"

"Here, they're called no-majs. Or, no-maj, if you're not going to be plural."

"Odd."

"Possibly." There was a moment of silence. "So you'll come?"

"What about Teddy?" Carina could not very well leave him home alone to fend for himself, nor did she very particularly trust someone with the boy just yet. It was possible, perhaps, she could find someone, but it would be hard for someone without magic to deal with a five-month-old, half werewolf metamorphmagus, whose hair changed colors every few moments depending on his mood or something he saw. She voiced these thoughts to Luna, who frowned briefly. "I can't just obliviate them everytime I come to pick him up, either. Well...I _could,_ but I would only damage their minds after a certain extent of time and turn them into vegetables."

"Perhaps we can take him with us? We can bring him in and reason with whomever is in charge."

Carina had a sudden flash of being in the middle of a class when Teddy would suddenly start to cry, and she would have to take him to the bathroom to quickly change his diaper and then return. She was sure it would happen at the most inopportune of times; it always did, especially during the last week she had spent learning how to care for him. If she sat down, he was suddenly crying. If she tried to sleep, he was suddenly crying. If she even made to sit him down, there he was, _crying!_

Needless to say, it had been frustrating.

"Maybe." She wracked her brain for a moment, before sighing and reluctantly offering, "I suppose I can put a block on his abilities just for the time we're at school or out somewhere, so that he can't change, and remove it once we get him home."

She did not want to completely strip him of his power until he could understand. That would be a waste of magic and she did find it mildly amusing to watch him change colors.

Luna smiled happily. "It's settled, then. We start tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _WHAT?"_

Teddy winced and began to cry, and Carina shot Luna a glare as she scooped up the boy and began to rock him in her arms, though albeit awkwardly at first, until he gradually calmed and resumed his favorite pastime of chewing at her curls.

Luna smiled even wider.

Carina was not amused.


	2. Chapter 2

Carina stood in the office beside Luna, Teddy held securely in her left arm with the school bag Luna had insisted she have slung over her right shoulder. The lady behind the desk was rather judgemental, it appeared, and the principal had been called in quickly at the sight of the baby.

"I'm sure you know someone who could care for him," the man told her kindly, but was forced a step back when the tired, raven haired girl glared at him.

"No, as a matter of fact," she snapped. "I don't. And quite frankly, I refuse to be separated from him at all considering I'm not sure I trust anyone in this town to look after him just yet, anyway. Now, are you going to continue to hold my ward and I up on our first day, or may we get to our classes?"

The other girl, a pale brunette by the name of Bella Swan who had been about to approach the front desk, gaped.

Carina, it seemed, was able to strike fear into the heart of their principal, who must have seen her eyes glow red for a brief moment and then flash back to gray, and though in his mind he chalked it up to a trick of the light, he hurriedly allowed them by.

As they slipped from the office and made to go their separate ways, Luna whispered, though she seemed a bit amused, "You didn't have to scare him like that."

"He deserved it," was the callous reply, and then they parted.

Today was going to be a long day, she knew.

~~~xxx~~~

It was Lunch, and already tales of the three new girls and baby had reached the ears of the Cullens, of which Alice seemed particularly interested. She had not taken her eyes off the first new girl, a junior (technically their age) by the name of Carina Black.

The dark haired girl sat alone at her table with only the baby for company, and she glanced about, as though looking for someone, before moving to lazily run a hand through his brown curls. He giggled at her.

Alice looked away when her siblings and mate joined her at the table, and Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, which was nothing new, but today he looked positively overjoyed.

"You were right!" he exclaimed, reaching over to envelop her in a bear hug. When he finally sat her down, he was all but vibrating with excitement. "I found my mate today!"

"Really?" Edward inquired, as Rosalie dropped gracefully into the seat beside them. His eyes flickered away, obviously trained on the third new girl, Bella Swan, with a frown. He was not paying as much attention to his brother as he should have been, but Emmett definitely didn't mind and went on anyway.

"Yeah, I have art with her! Her name is Luna Lovegood—don't start on her name—and she's british, can you believe it? That girl over there, Carina, is her guardian while they're here."

"And the baby?" came the soft whisper from beside them, and Emmett turned his head to see his sister Rosalie picking at her nails, seemingly uninterested, though Alice knew otherwise.

"Well, Luna didn't tell me much," he frowned for a moment at that, before his grin came back full force at the thought of the girl. "But it's the Carina's younger cousin. Her older cousin and her dad's friend got together and had him, but they died, and since she's the godmother and she didn't want to leave him with anyone here, she brought him with her."

The blonde beside him hummed in acknowledgement but did not look up, and Alice was all but bouncing in her seat; she wanted Rosalie to notice quicker, so she could have her mate, too!

Edward, who was still staring funnily at Bella Swan, had not fully heard her thought and therefore did not comment. Her mate, Jasper, gave her a knowing look and took her hand.

Before Alice could even open her mouth to blurt something out, anything, she suddenly heard a commotion going on just outside the lunchroom, in the hall.

" _I'd appreciate if you let me go,"_ said the ever so calm voice of Luna Lovegood. Emmett's head whipped around at that. " _I'm meeting my friend, you see, and she won't be happy that you've kept me."_

" _All I'm asking for is a date,"_ insisted Josiah King, a senior who was incredibly persistent, it seemed. But then, they could hear him leer at her. " _Or more. Come on, sophomore, you can't get better than this!"_

There was the sharp sound of a chair overturning; Alice glanced across the lunchroom to see that Carina Black had disappeared and left the baby sitting at the table, alone. Rosalie did not approve of such a decision, but was swiftly restrained by Alice, for Jasper had grabbed Emmett's arm to keep him from jumping up to go defend his mate.

"Shh!" scolded Alice, putting a finger to her lips. "There's a reason for everything, just listen!" Emmett made to open his mouth, but she shushed him again. "Trust me!"

The man deflated, and Rosalie remained tense under her hold, but they listened.

" _Who're you?"_

" _Get your hands off her,"_ the furious reply came immediately.

" _I warned you,"_ said Luna Lovegood evenly.

" _Listen, bitch, just because you're british doesn't mean you're better than me,"_ Josiah, they could imagine, was towering over both girls. From the corner of her eye Alice checked on the baby; he was perfectly fine, sitting atop the table and playing with some toy. " _Unless you want to be a part of the action too…"_

There was a guttural snarl and then a slam, before they could hear the scream of Josiah King echo through the cafeteria so loudly that even the other students had heard and looked up, some already rushing to the door. Carina Black pushed through them, Luna Lovegood in tow, not looking the least bit damaged.

She sat down at their table and pulled the baby across the table and into her arms as the blonde took a seat beside her.

"See?" Alice turned to her siblings. "It's fine. She handled it."

The teacher on duty had rushed into the cafeteria and to where Carina sat, but he did not even get to open his mouth before she leveled him with a stare so fierce that he turned on his heel and strode away just as quickly as he had come in.

"He's in pain," Jasper told them quietly, stiffening as he got a whiff of what they knew to be blood. "I think she broke something."

"She shoved him," offered Edward, who had finally returned his attention to them. "I saw it in the mind of a student who witnessed it. He wouldn't let go of the other girl, so she slammed his head into the lockers and knocked him over; his nose is broken." He paused for a moment, as though listening for something. "And his arm, it appears. When she slammed him into the locker she twisted it behind him and pulled, _then_ shoved him."

" _Bloody wimp,"_ they could hear Carina grumbling to Luna, and they turned to see the raven haired girl rest a tightly clenched fist atop the table while her other arm looped around the baby. " _I had to leave Teddy here in case he decided to be brave and fight back."_

"So that's his name," murmured Rosalie, who had finally looked up. When she saw the scarred face of Carina Black, however, she froze on the spot. "No, no, this can't be happening...she's _human!"_

Emmett had not yet taken his eyes off of Luna, who replied, " _I_ did _warn him. He didn't feel I was worth listening to, though, it seemed."_

" _That's because he wanted you for your body,"_ there was a strange rumbling noise coming from Carina Black's chest, and Jasper winced at the powerful emotions rolling off the girl in waves. " _Disgusting. You wanted to come here, why?"_

" _You agreed."_

" _Yes, because_ you _wanted to go, if I recall correctly."_

" _I did. I thought it would be good for us. You didn't_ have _to follow me, you know."_

The raven haired girl sighed and then steadily met her friend's eyes. " _Luna, I'd follow you anywhere."_

Luna smiled faintly back, reaching over to grasp her hand; Rosalie tensed and ground her teeth together. " _I know."_

Carina's eyes strayed across the room for a moment before settling on the Cullens, and it only took a moment for her to suddenly, lowly breathe, " _Vampires."_

Everyone but Alice stiffened and exchanged worried glances, obviously wondering how she could tell so easily if she were a mere mortal.

" _Watch Teddy."_ There was the scrape of a chair and the baby, who did not seem to have a care in the world, was pressed into Luna's arms.

" _Carina!"_ the blonde protested quickly, softly. " _It's alright. They're the animal drinking kind, remember those?"_

" _Excuse me if the last vampire I experienced tried to rip my bloody head off,_ after _I'd just been attacked by a werewolf!"_ There was a huff, and Carina all but threw herself back down into her chair.

There was another twitch of Luna's lips. " _Thank you. I met one of them today, you see. His name is Emmett Cullen. He's rather nice, you know. I'm fairly positive I'm his mate."_

Ever so slowly, dangerously, the raven haired girl leaned forward in her chair and inquired again, " _His_ what?"

" _Mate. My soulmate. But it's alright, Carina, he won't hurt me."_ Luna tilted her head slightly. " _But I do think we should introduce ourselves to them sometime in the future."_

No sooner than the words left her mouth was Carina Black already standing and striding over in their direction with her back straight and chin raised as she walked. However, she broke her stride suddenly when she heard Jessica Stanley say to Bella, " _I don't buy the bull that he's her godson or her cousin or whatever. I bet he's actually hers and she's just trying to cover it up or something, you know? Like, that's probably why she came here, to cover up the fact that she got preggos by some random british...dude…"_

The brunette's voice trailed off at the girl looming over her, hands braced on the table and a dark brow steadily raising; Jasper flinched when he felt her fury again, though it was obviously not half as powerful as before. Still, it was enough for him to make a face.

" _Even if that were true,"_ Carina Black leaned in close, until she and Jessica were nearly nose to nose, voice cold and low. " _It wouldn't be any of your business, now would it?"_

" _I-I...you're just the new kid, we don't know anything about you except that you attacked J-Josiah and you don't...don't…"_

Under that intense stare, Jessica wilted finally and sunk back into her seat, mouth snapping closed.

" _As I thought."_

Luna, who had already approached the Cullen table, waited patiently for her companion to join her, and when she did, they could see her visibly twitch when Alice held out a hand to shake and she took a step back.

Carina cleared her throat and glanced at Luna, whilst Jasper found himself confronted with feelings he had not had since his years in the war. This girl was cautious and obviously feeling things that no person her age should have to feel, and it was bothering him, to have to feel such things now, of all times. He attempted to send a wave of calm her way, but it was useless. If anything, she straightened even more and shifted in front of Luna, eyeing them.

Edward was greeted immediately with distaste (though that was a particular emotion reserved for all of them), Emmett with vague interest and a bit of hostility, while he himself was treated to a large dose of wariness, Alice with no particular curiosity, and then, finally, gray eyes fell upon Rosalie, and Carina Black's heart stuttered.

It only lasted for a moment, enough for them to hear, and that small dose of light emotion he had felt was suddenly swept away, and down slammed a wall of irritation and hurt and anger, so much of it that he gripped Alice's hand tight.

"He's an empath," explained Alice softly, stroking his hand with her thumb. "You're hurting him."

Carina did not seem to care one way or the other, but when she glanced back at Luna, he felt the stronger emotions fade out and disappear altogether, replaced if only briefly with fondness before it, too, was gone. It were as though she were feeling nothing at all, and it would seem that way, too, if not for the muscle working in her jaw.

"What are you?" said Emmett, leaning forward with a frown on his face that was gone quickly when Luna smiled at him.

"We're witches," she answered serenely. "Although, Teddy is a wizard and part werewolf, though he'll never transform."

The raven haired girl beside her shot her an exasperated look, and Jasper relaxed in his seat, relieved beyond measure that her mood swings were over.

"Really, you want to tell them that?" Carina hissed, but then took one look at Teddy, reaching out for her with his short, stubby little arms, and groaned as she gathered him up in her own and held him securely on her hip. He squealed when she reached over to wipe some food from around the corner of his mouth, and then grabbed one of her own curls and stuck it in his mouth. The response to that was another, soft groan, before the girl turned to them yet again, looking decidedly less undignified.

"I thought you said you weren't prejudiced?" Luna nudged her, though kept her voice hushed enough so no one but the vampires would overhear. "Your uncle was a werewolf. So are you, in a sense."

"I'm not _prejudiced,_ Luna!" There was no bite in the response, and then Carina sighed deeply and allowed her lips to twitch ever so slightly when a chubby hand stretched up to pat her jaw. "And I'm an _animagus,_ there's a difference. A full moon won't force my transformation."

Although most of her siblings were mystified, it could be seen by Alice that it was Rosalie who was the worst, for she could not keep her eyes off her mate, her mate who was currently holding the object of her dreams—a child. It had to be quite a sight for her, quite a shock.

"Perhaps we can talk more at our home," managed Jasper, clearing his throat. "If that's alright with you two. We could even leave now."

Seeing as Edward was all but beside himself in bloodlust for Bella Swan, none of the other vampires protested. Luna's eyes were glued to Emmett at first, but then swiveled to Carina, who had held Teddy away from herself and detached her hair from his mouth; the saliva dripping from it did not seem to bother her much.

Gray eyes assessed her ward's pleading (not outright, but it were as though they could read each other's minds) face, and then she slowly dipped her chin in grudging agreement.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie watched the teen who had been revealed to be her mate, noticing how during Luna's explanations of their world, not once did she offer her own contribution aside from making a wry comment here or there. When the younger blonde got to the part about a war, everyone perked up immediately and Carina clenched her fists, casting her gaze upon the ground as Teddy half scooted, half crawled beside her.

On one of those fists, on the very back, Rosalie's sharp eyes could pick out the faint, white outlines of words, and she concentrated on it.

 _I must respect my betters._

Betters? She was seventeen, who could have had her carve this into herself, and when? Why?

Seventeen was still so young, and yet...a war?

"So you're telling us that she," Edward interrupted disbelievingly, pointing to Carina. "Played such a large part in this war of yours, yet couldn't defeat the evil wizard?"

"Only Harry could do that," Luna explained patiently, though it was clear she did not necessarily approve of his remark if the small turning down of her lips was any indication. "But Carina _did_ do quite a lot."

"Was there anyone back home?" asked Emmett, unable to help himself, it seemed, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

There was a snarl, and his head turned to see a furious Carina slipping out the door, body visibly trembling as she went. Teddy, on the floor, attempted to follow, but could not and instead lay on his stomach, lower lip trembling; Luna scooped him into her arms.

"I forgot to mention that's a sensitive subject." The blonde apologetically inclined her head at him, and he sunk back in his seat, somber as he listened to his mate. She sighed and shifted the baby on her hip, before she decided to explain. "Her name was Hermione Granger. She was Carina's first and best friend when they were in school, aside from Harry and Ron. She had, _has,_ been in love with Hermione since they were eleven years old. She only realized their fourth year, when they were both fourteen, but she didn't act on it and by their fifth, it was too late, because she was framed for murder and cast into our wizarding prison, Azkaban. It's…" It was strange, seeing Luna Lovegood so serious. They did not know her well, but it was obvious that she did not look like this often; though her tone stayed light, her eyes hardened a bit. "Hell on earth, essentially. There are creatures there called dementors, like demons of a sort, that suck away every ounce of happiness in you and then, later, your soul. But just being around them can cause negative affects, and a prominent one for those with terrible memories is that they have to relive them, over and over again. Carina had a terrible childhood, needless to say, and though I can't say more, having to relive it certainly didn't help her in the long run. Though she was in there for a year, it changed her. She was...different. When her feelings for Hermione came to light during the war and she was rejected in the form of her kissing Ron, she immediately made to leave. Except, I wouldn't let her, not without me, and Andromeda wanted her to take Teddy and go to school to keep her mind off it all."

"She has PTSD," diagnosed Carlisle softly, speaking before Jasper himself could. The doctor frowned deeply. "How badly does she suffer from it? Perhaps I can give her some medication…"

"It's not too terrible sometimes," Luna hesitated. "Except, she has nightmares more often than not, and though she trusts me greatly, I fear she's been putting silencing charms around her room so I won't hear her. I know she puts them over Teddy's crib so he won't wake. Though it may bother her, she won't accept your medicine."

This thought made Rosalie cringe without realizing; it was horrible, to have to deal with your demons constantly hounding you. She knew, and Jasper did, too. But she did not have much time to think on it before Carlisle was speaking again.

"Surely she would think it would be a better alternative to having nightmares constantly?"

"No." The witch shook her head. "She only occasionally will take a dreamless sleep potion, but she can't take too many for fear of getting addicted."

"I see." Their coven leader clasped his hands together. "Are there any other symptoms, such as emotional or physical numbness, panic attacks, anything of that sort?"

"She's only had one panic attack in a long time." Luna smiled faintly at Teddy when he tapped her cheek and tickled his stomach, causing him to squeal. "It's been awhile. But when she gets anxious, her hands start to shake. Or angry, as well. As to the numbness you spoke of...she has killed before. She cannot feel remorse for her actions, perhaps only because they were done in war and to protect those she cared for, but she felt none for her cousin when she was torturing her, either. I know she can feel physical pain. Most of the time, at least. She relapses occasionally, although. It doesn't happen often either—what happened at school today definitely wasn't it. She was in control of herself. If she had relapsed, that boy would have been a quivering, bloodied mess on the floor. Her anger is a very powerful thing, but she is still capable of compassion, somewhere, if only for the right people." Her eyes strayed to Rosalie. "You'll find that soon enough."

Rosalie stared back, and when she noticed that every eye in her family had also fallen upon her, stood.

"Where are you going?" called Esme after her, though it was clear she knew even though her daughter did not answer.

"Rosalie!" came the soft voice of Luna, making the vampire pause briefly in the doorway. "She doesn't know you. Any of you. She might not be so kind."

The other woman nodded once and then disappeared out the door.

Thankfully for Rosalie, it did not take long to locate Carina Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Carina leaned her back against the tree she had scaled shortly after entering the forest, tipping her head back and closing her eyes.

She had needed to get out of there desperately, because the very moment that burly vampire, Emmett (Luna's bloody _soulmate_ ) had made his remark, no matter how teasing, about there being a love back home, she had felt her heart stop completely and then a searing pain envelop her. She had only been able to see, as she ran, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley locked together in an embrace, lips moving together…

She shook her head and clenched her fists. _Idiot. Don't think about something that will only upset you._

 _It upset you just coming here,_ a voice inside her whispered. _You didn't want to, but you did, and all because of_ Luna Lovegood…

 _Shut the hell up._ Inwardly, she growled. _She's my friend. My only friend, actually, and if I lost her I don't know what I'd do. She's the only reason I'm clinging to my sanity now._

 _Not anymore,_ the voice sang back, and she forced up an Occlumency wall to block it out; it stopped abruptly, and she could only feel, now, the sweet silence of her mind.

It lasted a few seconds, naturally, before she got to thinking about that girl, that _vampire,_ Rosalie Hale.

She had known, the moment the vampire met her eyes, what had happened. She had known because if only for a moment, that one, single moment, she had felt her worries all fade away; that hadn't stood well in her mind. She had just left Europe to deal with her battle scars and hopefully piece herself back together and yes, maybe, just _maybe,_ to get away from Hermione, so she had not needed to have to deal with another lover bursting into her life, not _now._

Carina was far from prejudiced. Cautious would be a better word for it, she knew. She had just met these people, did not know them and could not trust them, though she trusted Luna enough to know that her godson was safe in that house with her there.

She had come to care for the boy, in the time she had known him. Gotten used to him, even. She was not much the maternal type, not really, but she could not deny the feelings that stirred within her chest when he smiled at her to reveal the two or so teeth he had, when his hair changed color or when he gnawed at her hair and giggled and squealed happily. She could not deny that she felt something when she woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and, though his crib was silenced, there he was, miraculously awake and reaching for her as though he knew what she needed.

Closeness. Comfort.

She did not want to bother Luna with her nightmares, but it did not mean those things did not help to soothe them. And so, when those times came, she cradled baby Teddy to her chest and climbed back into bed, stroking his ever changing hair (though it shifted more to black when she was around, she noticed, to match her).

That was how Luna found them some mornings, she knew, for once or twice she had blearily peeked out from under her lashes to see a flash, a camera flash, to be precise. But that didn't matter.

What mattered was the fact that Carina had a soulmate here as well, not that she was a vampire, not that she was a girl, but that she even existed in general and had the nerve to suddenly appear after Carina had suffered a great blow from someone she had loved deeply for many years (though she knew it was not the vampire's fault). It did nothing to help her, feeling trapped like this—except, she did not feel trapped at all at the same time, and that was the problem, or one of them.

She sighed suddenly when she was ripped from her mind at the scent of lavender that hit her nostrils, and she opened one eye and then the other to gaze down at Rosalie Hale, who stood at the bottom of the tree, blonde locks spilling down her back and golden eyes roving over Carina, obviously here for a reason.

"What do you want?" she finally asked, resigned to the fact that this girl had probably already gotten the tragic tale of the war and most likely been informed, as she knew, of the things she had gone through (though knowing Luna, not in detail or really with much information at all, since it was Carina's business and she was a more respectful friend than that).

"I came to check on you," the blonde below her said bluntly.

"I don't need checking on," the raven haired girl leaned back against the tree again, crossing her arms. After a moment, she turned her attention to the vampire, who was still watching her. "I take it they're still talking?"

"Yes."

 _Bloody hell._

"Wonderful."

It only took a moment for her to blink, and she was greeted by a whoosh of air and Rosalie Hale sitting on the branch next to her, regarding her with those eerily gold eyes.

If she were anyone else, Carina might have said the vampire looked perfect. And inwardly, cursing herself, she admitted it. She could also grudgingly admit that the closer Rosalie was, the lighter she felt, but she did not need this compelling force drawing them closer and closer. She did not need to further hurt herself by caring for someone that way again, and she did not need to hurt anyone else she could potentially care for, either.

 _These thoughts are exactly why I wanted to avoid her. I'll get hurt, and then she'll get hurt in turn if I let her get too close._

"You're not very happy, I see." Rosalie raised a brow. "Definitely not now that you've found out your friend and my brother are mates."

Carina snorted. "And why would I be? He's never going to be good enough for someone like her. _I'm_ not good enough for someone like her."

"Emmett is a good man. Childish, but good. He'd take care of her."

"She doesn't need taking care of."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not." Carina scoffed to herself and instead turned her attention to the colored leaves above her, clenching her fingers tightly around her upper arms. "She's sixteen. I can't say she's too young for anything, not after what we've been through and certainly not after what I've been through, and I can't say I wouldn't be happy for her if things work out here with him. Finding your soulmate this early in life is a miracle, if anything, I'm not naive enough to believe it isn't."

She knew well enough to know that though you could reject your soulmate, it was something nearly impossible to do considering they were right for you in every way possible, and you for them. When it came to witches and wizards and creatures such as vampires and werewolves, the pull, the inner yearning, was strong. Almost too strong and too much for people like herself.

There was a small part of her, that young Carina Black inside crying out, _Accept her! She can help you, you can help each other, can't you see? She's what we've always wanted!_

"What about yourself?" The sudden demand had her turning her head and staring at Rosalie, who was staring back intensely. She was obviously a woman who was used to getting what she wanted one way or another (not to say she was incapable of kindness, because her demand hadn't been harsh nor very unkind), and one who would definitely not shy away from getting answers when needed.

"What about me?"

"You know what happened in the school, Carina. You can't deny it. You _felt_ it."

 _Of course I did. How could I not have felt that ease in my burdens, that weight off my soul?_

"Oh, I felt it," the raven haired girl drawled, and her tone, unlike Rosalie's, was a bit too cold for the vampire's liking. "But it doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"What?" The blonde frowned deeply at her. "You don't even want to try to have some sort of friendship?"

 _Yes!_ the young, less damaged Carina inside her shouted.

She shoved it aside. _No._

"I have a friend," Carina glanced at her and smirked that same sardonic smirk she had given so many before, the one that was meant to hurt. "And I have my godson. I don't need anyone else. Especially not some vampire."

There was silence for a moment. "You don't mean that."

 _I don't._

"Oh, but I do." The smirk dropped, and she leaned in close enough to the vampire that she was nearly overpowered by the lavender scent; however, she forced herself to focus on the task at hand as she allowed her features to harden and her lips to curl back in a snarl. "I don't need you, and I certainly don't _want you."_ Her mind was suddenly filled with that younger, hopeful self in her mind screaming in agony, and she suppressed a wince at the onslaught of emotions she felt; however, she did not show any outward signs of struggle. She returned her gaze to the leaves and closed her eyes, waving a careless hand. "Now leave me in peace."

There was a gust of air, and when she opened her eyes, Rosalie Hale was gone and only then did she let her facade drop.

 _I can't believe I just did that._ Carina pulled her legs up onto the branch, feeling for all the world like the lost girl that she truly was. _I did the right thing, I know I did…_

Her hands shook violently. Her heartbeat increased. She let out a breath to calm herself, but then her entire body gradually began to quiver until she could hardly stay on the branch any longer. In fact, she didn't, or rather, couldn't.

She fell without meaning to, all the way down to the bottom, and she hit the ground hard.

 _I deserved that._ She bit back a groan and rolled upright, scooting back against a tree as she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. Part of her could not quite believe what she had just done.

 _I just destroyed the best thing that could have happened to me._

 _It was the right thing to do,_ another part of her mind whispered. _You'd have only caused her endless heartbreak. You might have even killed her someday._

That, that part was true. Very true. Carina knew she had never been this bad, except for in Malfoy Manor and when she got hold of Bellatrix, and it was laughable how quick it was for her to lose her mind in one way or another. She did not want to get too close to that vampire, _Rosalie Hale,_ and then lose her mind and reduce her to ashes in a fit of anger.

She had done the right thing.

But, if she had done the right thing, why did it feel so wrong?

~~~xxx~~~

"You upset Rosalie greatly," said Luna a month later, finally breaching a subject neither of them had spoke about since their only visit to the Cullen house. Or, rather, Carina's only visit. Luna had been over there many times in the past week to get to know her soulmate, the burly vampire Emmett Cullen. They had struck up a good friendship, the raven haired girl could grudgingly admit; she herself spoke to him on occasion, even, and with Alice and Jasper. She avoided Edward and Rosalie like the plague (his obsession with Bella Swan was too freaky for her, even if they might be soulmates).

"Did I?" Carina did not glance over from where she lay on the couch with Teddy, who was lying on his stomach on her chest, face incredibly close to hers as he grinned, revealing the two canines that had begun to grow in shortly before. He blew a raspberry at her, and she absently wiped the spittle from her face before leaning forward to bump his forehead with hers; he squealed.

"Yes. Emmett said she hasn't spoken to any of the family about what you said to her, but I _know_ you, Carina. You pushed her away, and now you're avoiding each other, and it's tearing you both apart inside."

"Just because I've had more nightmares than usual doesn't mean I'm being torn apart inside."

She knew that was a lie, and Luna did, too. Torn apart might be too strong a word, but she was sleeping less and less, had vomited up her food twice this week, and could not help but feel a powerful surge of guilt every time she saw the blonde vampire.

"Perhaps not torn apart," Luna conceded, moving to kneel on the floor beside the couch; Teddy patted her cheek, and she smiled lightly at him before her expression turned somber again. "But you're certainly not faring well. She could help you, you know. Heal you. And you could help her, too."

"What I would do," Carina glanced over at her finally, reluctantly. "is drain her. She'd help me, and then, for what? Her only thanks would be getting burnt to ashes."

"You seem to think so." The blonde witch hummed in acknowledgement, nodding. "But I think differently. I think that, the moment the two of you really get to know each other and open up to one another, you'll feel a lot better, and so will she."

"Luna—"

"Could you hurt me, Carina?"

Carina stopped to stare at her for a moment, mouth open, and then she snapped it closed. She knew where this was going.

"Luna."

"Could you?" the other girl pressed.

The raven haired witch sighed and turned her attention away and back to her godson, who was now drowsily draped across her chest with his dark head pressed into her cheek. She raised a hand, gently, and stroked it. He did not stir.

"No."

"My point exactly." Fond silver eyes watched her, and Luna's tone was light as she spoke. "In Malfoy Manor, Carina, you went absolutely mad; completely out of your mind. You sent off a surge of accidental magic so powerful it threw the boys back and shook the whole room, and when I got close enough to you, right before you could have hurt me, you stopped. I wasn't harmed. You came to your senses just in time, and I know you could do the same for Rosalie. She's been waiting _eighty years_ for you."

Carina tipped her head back to gaze up at the ceiling, and when she did, Teddy shifted closer unconsciously until his head was tucked under her chin, one hand curled in her shirt. Her lips twitched briefly, but then she sighed again. "Even if I wanted to talk to her, Luna, do you honestly think she'd want to see me? I told her I didn't need her, didn't want her, and then I waved her off like I didn't care whether or not I just broke her heart. Quite frankly, part of me doesn't. But…"

"But?"

"But the largest part of me does." The smaller part of her, they knew, was one cold and unforgiving that was brought out most often in battle; it cared for nothing and no one. Carina's eyes searched the ceiling for a moment before she turned her head slightly, and they instead rested on Luna, who had begun to smile. "Stop that. I never said I'd talk to her, or apologize, or whatever it is you want me to do."

"But I know you want to." Luna straightened on her knees and grabbed Carina's free hand, the one that was not currently resting on the back of little Teddy Lupin. "You just have to try, and she'll forgive you in time. You're her mate—she already cares for you."

 _Should I?_ Carina frowned. She really did doubt that the vampire wanted to see her face again for awhile, but then again, Luna did make a good point; besides, she was tired of the guilt eating at her. It was rare she ever felt guilty for anything, and she did not like , there was another problem to be dealt with.

"I don't even know _how_ to apologize."

"You apologize to me."

"That's different. It's _you._ And I haven't said anything to you like I have her."

The blonde shrugged. "I'm sure you could come up with something that isn't too out of character for you. I know apologizing can be hard, and making it up to someone even harder. Perhaps you can come with me to the Cullens next time?"

"Maybe," said Carina absentmindedly, mind whirling.

Luna's smile only grew.

 **No, Carina will not just leap into Rosalie's arms. She's been through her first heartbreak and needs to get over it, not to mention actually fall in love with Rosalie. Any care she feels is because of the pulling of the bond/getting to know Rosalie, and she's strong enough herself to resist (as well as the negative feelings she has right now) anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after their talk (as it had been the weekend), Luna found herself being the one to drive (they had a car, of course, and a nice one at that thanks to Carina's large sum of money) to school with Teddy, whilst her friend was, quite frankly, nowhere to be seen. When she parked beside Edward's Volvo and removed Teddy from his carseat, she joined the Cullens, who had arrived there just as early as she had.

She could not help but wonder what Carina had planned, but that thought was brushed aside for the moment when Emmett began to make faces at Teddy, who blinked blearily at him. Emmett really _was_ a good man. He could be rather immature, but he was a fun loving spirit who could be serious when the need arose; he was a great friend to have, and was sure to be a great soulmate, to boot. Well, when she was ready, which she was not yet.

There was the loud rumble of a motorbike, and then the screeching of tires from Tyler's van; it was skidded straight for Bella Swan, who was unable to move, eyes wide.

Edward did not get the chance to dart forward, for Jasper had latched onto his arm quickly; the other vampire struggled furiously as the van got closer and closer, and Luna knew there was nothing she could do in that moment (especially not without exposing herself), for it was too close, and she winced, waiting for the impact.

Except, it never came.

Instead, a figure on a motorcycle came darting in from the other side of the lot and into the path of the collision, directly in front of Bella Swan, and raised a hand; Luna knew immediately who it was and felt a surge of relief.

The van appeared to impact with the person's palm (though of course it couldn't have) and suddenly slid back, away from the two. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but then the person was already riding back over and coming to a stop before them, black hair windswept and covered in snowflakes.

Carina raised an eyebrow at Luna.

"You saved her," accused Edward, who was not all that fond of Carina and quite frankly, she did not like him either. "Why?"

"I could have let her die, if that suited your fancy," the girl drawled, and then reached out for Teddy, who had sneezed. Luna could not help but smile at the way she cradled the boy with one arm and allowed him to curl up to her chest. "Besides, Luna would never have forgive me if I just watched her get crushed."

"I was going to save her!"

"And what, reveal your secret?"

"You revealed yours!"

Carina snorted. "Not really. I'm going to obliviate her about it anyway." At the confused looks she got, she rolled her eyes and elaborated, "Erase her memory."

"Why couldn't you just do that if I'd saved her?" Edward crossed his arms.

The raven haired girl made to cross hers as well, but then seemed to remember the baby in her other arm and instead stuffed it in her pocket. "Because I don't owe you anything, that's why. And I don't particularly like you. Now, are you going to follow her to the hospital, or not?"

Her mocking smile almost had him retorting, but then he seemed to realize that indeed, Bella was being shepherded off by some teachers to get herself checked, and as she got into the ambulance, he scowled and blurred into his Volvo. His tires screeching as he drove away were the last things they heard of him.

"Why did you _really_ do it?" inquired Jasper, regarding her speculatively.

Carina shrugged carelessly, and Luna knew that she really couldn't care less about the well being of this girl. "What I said was true. And if she's alive, it'll keep Edwin from bothering me about things he doesn't understand."

 _That makes sense._

Rosalie was staring at Carina, eyeing her up and down. It was clear she did not know what to make of this, especially when gray eyes flickered over to meet her own.

Luna could see Carina stiffen slightly, obviously unsure of what to do, for it seemed like any plans she had had went out the window in that moment; that is, until she gently passed Teddy to her and carefully approached the blonde vampire, who tensed.

"What do you want?" hissed Rosalie, and though she seemed angry, it was obvious that she was just upset about what had transpired a month ago, by the person who was suppose to be perfect for her, no less.

"Ride with me?" said Carina calmly, meeting her gaze with an impassive face.

"Why should I?"

The raven haired girl straightened, but her tone did not change. "Because I might have things you want to hear."

Rosalie glanced from Carina, to the motorcycle (Luna briefly wondered where she had gotten it), and back. Then, she gave the smallest of nods and followed the other girl away, to the bike.

The vampire climbed on behind the witch, and the motorcycle roared to life; they sped away, and Luna could only hope nothing terrible would happen.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie was not sure what possessed her to hop on a motorbike with Carina Black. Perhaps it was because the witch was her mate, or perhaps she _did_ want answers as to why she had been treated so poorly. Either way, here she was now as they pulled off at a decently sized white house which she could only assume belonged to Carina, who was merely sitting on the bike, one booted foot planted firmly on the ground.

She was not moving, and it took the vampire a moment to realize why; quickly, she removed her arms and blurred from the bike, leaving Carina to follow at a slower, more casual pace as she propped the motorcycle up and made her way to the door.

Instead of pulling out keys, she waved a hand in the general direction without breaking stride, and the door clicked and swung open; the raven haired girl stopped in the doorway and inclined her head.

Silently, carefully, Rosalie followed and listened as the door shut softly behind her.

"Alright," she said after a moment, cooly. "I'm here. Now, what do you want?"

"To talk." Carina seemed not to be paying any attention as she propped herself up on the kitchen table.

"About?"

"What I said." There was a pause as the other girl leaned forward and clasped her hands between her knees. Her eyes remained firmly upon her hands. "I shouldn't have said it."

"That's obvious." Rosalie snorted, unable to help herself. The sting of rejection was still fresh upon her.

Her enhanced hearing allowed her to hear the soft grinding together of teeth, and she watched as Carina let out a small, low, controlled breath and peered up at her.

"I'm _trying_ to apologize, Rosalie."

 _So that's what she's doing._

But yet still, the blonde found herself furiously accusing, "For what? Saying you didn't need me? That you didn't _want_ me, a _vampire?"_

It was a bit surprising that someone with a temper like Carina's would not have started shouting, but instead the raven haired girl's jaw clenched.

"Yes." There was a long moment of silence, and Rosalie very nearly broke it, but instead managed to keep quiet and wait, though albeit impatiently. "I...I'm…" There was a frustrated growl, quite literally, and the vampire felt a shudder pass over her. Carina slid from the table and in two long strides, was directly in front of Rosalie and curling and uncurling her fingers into fists as she warred with herself. "I apologize. I'm _sorry._ I said it. I regret every word I said to you and I didn't mean a single bit of it."

"Then why would you?" That was certainly a question Rosalie felt needed answered, and it was definitely one she had wondered over the past month. As gray eyes assessed her, she felt a familiar tug in her gut and her legs jerk forward; she stopped herself. If Carina noticed, she did not give any indication and instead clasped her hands behind her back, letting out a calmed breath.

"Because I didn't want to be the one to destroy you." As the hands detached themselves and came to tug at raven locks, Rosalie watched.

This only served to perplex the vampire, who stared with furrowed brows at the witch, whose hands were noticeably trembling as they trailed through her hair and then came to fall to her sides.

 _Destroy me?_ There was something wrong here, that much was obvious, and she voiced her thought.

"Yes," Carina murmured, and Rosalie heard her just fine; it seemed, though, that the more she found herself gazing at the quivering hands, the more she felt compelled to step forward further and scoop the witch into her arms. It was not something she could particularly help, nor could she act on, and so she remained rooted to the spot, unable and unwilling to move. "I thought that the closer you drew yourself to me, the more you would take it in, the toxicity in me, that you would only be damaged yourself. You don't deserve that."

"You have no idea the things I've been through," Rosalie found herself saying sharply at first, and then softly as she averted her eyes. "And as much as I'm sure it irritates you to hear, we need each other. That's the only way you'll be able to move past what's happened and what you've done."

She remembered vividly that night when she had been left for dead by her fiance and his friends, back when she had been so young and naive. When she had been changed by Carlisle, she had immediately seeked revenge on them all and—she was proud of herself for this, she would admit—slaughtered them all without spilling a single drop of their blood.

There was a quiet scoff from across from her as Carina shook her head, corners of her mouth twitching up into a wry smile. "What I've done I don't regret. It doesn't haunt me like you think it would, not most of it. There's only one thing that does that, and it's long since happened and I should have already moved on."

 _I don't regret what_ I _did, either._

"And that is?"

"I watched my father die."

 _Oh._

The response, though immediate, was not something the vampire had been expecting to be said, much less revealed, but it seemed as though Carina had accepted her fate, for her shoulders slumped. Rosalie was not quite sure what to do in this moment, nor what to say.

Well, nothing except, "I'm sorry."

Carina did not seem to have heard and tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling; when she lowered it, her gray eyes flashed and a low chuckle escaped her. "The things I don't regret...those are the murders. I've killed so many people, and I can't bring it upon myself to care about a single bloody one of them. They say," she paused and fiddled with her fingers, this act of opening up obviously affecting her. "that you're supposed to see their faces in your dreams, that you're supposed to be haunted by them, every single waking moment of your life. But I'm not. I see things that _aren't_ there, people I _haven't_ killed, except then, I _have_ killed them, and that's something that affects me. Those others...I couldn't care less. Hermione never liked that I did it, did her best to dissuade me from it, even, but the second she turned around, I'd have a man's blood falling past my lips and she'd nearly vomit."

Rosalie furrowed her brows. _She's not a vampire, so what has she been doing, ripping their throats out as she is?_

It was hard for her to imagine that happening, not because she didn't believe the other girl capable, but because it was just something strange for any human in their right mind to attempt doing.

Carina seemed to sense her confusion and, in one swift move, sank to the ground, her bones creaking and cracking as they shifted out of place, hair sprouting all over her body, which was shrinking; ears sprouted from her head and a tail from her rear, and in the next moment, there was a wolf standing there.

It stared up at her, blinked once, and edged forward almost cautiously until it was so close that its fur brushed her legs as it circled her, once, twice; the third time it made to walk around, the tail disappearing around the side of her leg was no longer there, and Carina strolled by her other side and came to stand before her. They were only inches apart, and it made Rosalie feel urges that she was quite frankly having a hard time suppressing.

"I see," she managed evenly, finally. She did not want to seem the least bit bothered by any of this; which, she wasn't, not really. Not by the killing, something she herself had already done. She truthfully felt the same as Carina on the matter, though she herself could not dream and was only subject to waking nightmares the moment she became lost in her thoughts. Things were different when it came to the two of them, and yet still so similar...how strange it was. "Is that all you can turn into?"

She was reminded, then, of the much larger wolves of La Push, one of which had already transformed.

Gray eyes assessed her. "Yes."

Rosalie's curiosity, it seemed, had won out, for she could not help but ask more. "Can all of you do that?"

"No." Carina was silent, and when she realized that the blonde wished for her to continue, she did, though with the smallest hint of an eye roll. "It takes time. Lots of time. I started when I was thirteen, mastered it by sometime when I was fourteen. I'm what you would call a skinwalker, what we would call an animagus. We're supposed to register, but I…" She shrugged. "Well, didn't. It represents a manifestation of who you are."

 _A wolf. Typically what I would associate with those brutish mutts on the reservation who are ruled by their emotions, but different in the case of her. My mate._

The raven haired girl tilted her head to the side, and then a hand came up to suddenly brush aside a lock of the vampire's hair that had fallen aside. Carina slowly pulled her hand down and stared at it strangely, frowning; she seemed not to have known why she would do such a thing.

"Anyway," Rosalie forced herself to take a step back and averted her eyes. The featherlight touch that had happened a moment before was definitely not forgotten and her cheek tingled. "We should get back."

"I'd rather not, personally." Carina sighed, but nevertheless headed for the door and held it open. She, too, was looking anywhere but at Rosalie. "But I have to get back to Teddy. Leaving Luna alone with him all day during her classes isn't fair."

Rosalie exited the house swiftly and watched as Carina moved ahead of her and mounted the motorcycle, waiting.

The blonde got on behind her, the engine roared, and then they were speeding off down the road.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina sat beside Rosalie during history, listening to their teacher drone on endlessly; it was the only class she shared with the blonde, and the last one of the day. She had not been happy about wanting to come back, but it had been endearing to see Teddy immediately begin to squirm in the arms of Luna and reach out for her; he made most things worth it, she found.

The object of her thoughts, currently, was sitting in her lap and playing quietly with a plush toy she had conjured for him. Coincidentally, it was a wolf (more specifically a werewolf), and one of the forms of animal he liked best.

She sighed and looped an arm around his stomach, tugging him closer to her, and he tipped his dark head back to smile widely at her and snatch one of her curls; she felt her lips twitch up at the action and, feeling eyes upon her, glanced over.

Rosalie was watching the two with obvious longing, something Carina would never have expected her to outwardly show, much less feel, and she noticed something else; it was not directed at her. Not completely. It was directed at the little boy in her lap, who was already happily chewing on her hair.

 _I haven't exactly spoken to her since we got here..._ She felt a bit guilty. Their confrontation had not exactly went well, and to this moment she still did not know what had possessed her to reach out touch the blonde the way she had.

She was still not sure how to make it up to Rosalie for what she had done-apologizing did not seem quite enough. She _did_ have one idea, a simple one, but just the thought was making her hesitate; did she really trust this person, this vampire? Was it really worth risking her godson's life?

 _Nothing is worth that._ She hugged the boy firmly. _But..._ But she felt compelled to trust Rosalie Hale. Though she did not know the other girl well, she knew enough to know that if she could not put some part of trust in her soulmate, how would their relationship ever develop?

Carina was not completely positive how to proceed from here, but nevertheless turned her head and whispered, "Want to hold him?"

Quietly, Rosalie hesitated before nodding, and Carina lifted Teddy and settled him on the vampire's lap.

The way Rosalie's eyes lit up as Teddy blinked up at her was certainly a sight to see, even more so when, after he put a hand to her cheek and patted it, a smile spread across her face.

The raven haired girl forced her own beginning smile into a neutral expression as the blonde gently smoothed a hand over Teddy's hair and allowed him to tug at her own. _No._

It took a few minutes before Rosalie snapped out of the little world she had been in and turned to Carina, saying softly, "Thank you." Golden eyes appraised her. "You never did completely touch on the subject of how you came to have Teddy, or how you're related."

"He's my cousin," Carina leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. "My third cousin, I think. My father's first cousin, Andromeda, had a child named Nymphadora, not that she'd ever let you get away with calling her that. She preferred her surname, Tonks." The witch waved a hand as she got herself back on track. "Well, she's Teddy's mother. Teddy's father was _my_ father's best friend, Remus Lupin. He was a werewolf. They decided to make me godmother, and when I was leaving, Andromeda insisted I take Teddy with me; not because she couldn't care for him herself, but because she knew he'd help me. With him around, I don't worry as much about myself. Only for him and Luna and—" she stopped herself when she realized something. She worried for Rosalie Hale, too. "Yeah," she finished lamely.

"I see." Rosalie tilted her head to the side, blonde locks spilling over her shoulder, and another smile lit up her face when Teddy slipped his tiny hand through hers; she tickled him and actually chuckled when he squealed. The teacher glanced their way, but did not say anything, though Carina shot him a small glare anyway and he quickly turned away. "Do you have anymore family?"

"It's complicated." Carina was going to stop there, but the look she was getting made her let out a breath and continue anyway. "Remember how I mentioned Andromeda? She had two sisters, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bellatrix is the one you…" The vampire did not say it aloud, but the raven haired girl nodded once.

"Yes. Bellatrix had no children, and Narcissa had one son, Draco. I'm not sure where he is right now and quite frankly, I don't care. Out of all my immediate family, that's all I've got besides those two and Andromeda, or rather, blood related family. Harry is my godbrother and related to me more distantly because his grandmother was a Black, and I'm sure there are far more distantly related people out there, but I've no intention of claiming them."

"I understand." Rosalie's voice was quiet, though her eyes stayed trained on Carina's. "When I was human, I had two younger brothers, my parents, and perhaps one or two cousins and an aunt and uncle. I don't think of them much. Now, Carlisle and Esme are our parents of sorts as well as coven leaders, and Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice my siblings as well as coven mates. We even have our own cousins in Alaska, if you could call them that. The Denali coven, which is made up of Carmen and Eleazar, and then Kate, Irina, and Tanya, who are sisters. Tanya is the coven leader."

"That's…" Carina paused, struggling for something to say. It was definitely something, that they had created their own family like that, and she was sure that if she had never went to Azkaban, in another world, she would have been part of such a family. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and herself (perhaps she might have gotten over Hermione by then, or perhaps they may have ended up together). But, here, all she had were her godson and Luna. Finally, she settled with, "certainly an interesting development."

"It is, isn't it?" The blonde's attention was returned to Teddy, who was beginning to tire and fall asleep in her arms just as the bell rang.

Carina shouldered her bag and watched the other teen adjust the little jacket that had been placed on her godson earlier, and could see clearly how she adored children.

 _But she can't have any,_ the witch realized. _She might have wanted them as a human and even now, she probably does, but after changing there's no way for her to have any...that has to sting._

Carina herself knew that she could have children with a male or female, it did not matter, because there was a potion for that sort of thing; that, and she was not infertile. She supposed she was blessed in that aspect.

Rosalie, after most of the class had cleared out, rather reluctantly made to hand Teddy back to her, but instead the raven haired girl made up her mind and grabbed the blonde's bag, slinging it over the shoulder her own was on, and made her way toward the door.

"Coming?" she called over her shoulder, and she could see Rosalie's lips begin to curl upward as she followed along, the metamorphmagus cradled securely in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vampire baseball? You're kidding me."

"No," Rosalie shook her head. "Not at all. It's a way to pass the time for us, let loose and whatnot. The thunder—"

"Masks the fact that when you hit the ball with the bat, it makes a sound akin to me blowing something up."

"If you want to put it that way, yes." The blonde hummed in agreement and leaned back into the couch. Carina was sitting beside her, Teddy in her arms; Luna was out with Emmett for the time being, and Edward was presumably off stalking Bella.

"Interesting." The raven haired girl quirked a brow and then glanced down at her godson, who had been gently patting her cheek for the last few seconds. "Ted?"

Teddy giggled at her, babbled some sort of nonsense, and continued patting her cheek. She shrugged it off and paid him no further mind, even as he grabbed a lock of her hair and began to chew on it; that happened rather often, and though he probably should be stopped, Rosalie found their interactions to be nothing short of endearing.

"You wouldn't be playing, of course," Rosalie continued, though she could not help the way her lips twitchhed upward, and she struggled to keep a straight face. "Though you could if you wanted, I suppose. It would just be...difficult for you to keep up. That is, unless we toned ourselves down."

"And where would the fun in that be?" Carina finished for her, leaning further back into the couch. "I've no interest in playing, quite frankly, and I doubt Luna does either. This isn't my kind of sport."

"And what kind do you prefer?" The vampire wondered what kind of sports they played at a magical school; perhaps some strange underwater sport?

"The kind that's not on the ground," the witch could not help but smirk, it seemed, before she abruptly handed Teddy over and stood; the boy whimpered and reached out for her. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared around the corner, and Rosalie lightly stroked Teddy's hair. He blinked up at her, gray eyes shifting to amber, and she could not help the feeling of surprise that coursed through her; she had forgotten he was a metamorph. However, he smiled up at her, and she could not stop from smiling back.

Carina returned rather quickly, flopping down onto the couch beside her, far closer than she had before, with a large scrapbook in her hands. Their thighs brushed, and the other girl did not make an effort to move or take her godson away, instead choosing to open up the book.

Moving pictures greeted Rosalie, pictures of figures in red and gold hunched over brooms, zooming about rapidly. One figure in particular with streaming black hair caught her attention, and she watched as the figure raised an arm and caught a ball that had come flying rather fast at her head; the figure threw it through a goalpost nearby, and the boy guarding it silently cursed.

Another picture showed the same figure flying straight for the camera, and the image shook briefly as the taker was caught by surprise; red and gold flashed over the entire image, before the person on the broom swiveled around with a wide grin and gleaming gray eyes. A younger, scarless Carina Black, happy and free, gazed up at them and raised a hand to wave, before turning and darting off.

"I was sixteen in the first," the girl beside Rosalie supplied quietly. "Thirteen in the second."

There were more pictures of that sort, and of a much younger Carina standing beside a red haired boy, another boy with unruly black hair, and a brunette girl with bushy hair.

"Who are they?"

"They were my best friends," Carina averted her eyes, good mood suddenly gone. "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and...and Hermione Granger."

Rosalie easily recognized the names, one certain name in particular, from the story Luna had told them. She had not given them nearly all the facts, and the vampire actually hoped she could get some from Carina; said girl dropped the scrapbook for a moment to lean over and place Teddy in a playpen near the arm of the couch. He squealed.

"I see," Rosalie said instead, and picked up the book, flipping through the pages and hoping to quell her rising curiosity as she gazed at the pictures, featuring each of the four, but older.

She stared down at a picture of fifteen-year-old Carina Black, scarless, being tugged into the picture by Hermione Granger. The blonde studied the teen, whose bushy hair from the previous pictures had tamed somewhat, becoming instead rather unruly brown curls, and the large front teeth had obviously been shrunken somehow as she smiled. The Carina in the picture had groaned at first and flashed a too wide, crooked smile for the camera (obviously fake), and then turned her head to glance at Hermione. In that glance, however brief, Rosalie could see the clear adoration she possessed for the other girl, who had yet to let go of her hand; the smile on Carina's face grew until it was real.

"You can ask."

"What?"

"I said," Carina, the real one, tilted her head back and sighed heavily. "you can ask. I can't promise I'll answer, but…"

Rosalie knew her offer was a bit grudging, but she sensed this to be the way the strange girl was choosing to open up to her.

"Alright," the vampire closed the scrapbook and set it delicately aside. "Why have you not gotten rid of those pictures?"

Carina frowned at her, obviously wondering why she would choose to ask that first, of all things. However, she answered anyway with, "I don't know. It's nothing more than a painful reminder to me, bittersweet, but perhaps it's something Teddy would like to see when he's older."

Rosalie nodded, and noticed Teddy watching them from his crib at the mention of his name as she thought carefully on what to ask next. She decided then to ask the question she had been meaning to from the beginning. "What was so special about her?"

The raven haired girl averted her eyes, a muscle working in her jaw. She did not speak for a few moments, and so Rosalie waited. Finally, however, Carina clasped her hands together between her knees and squeezed them together tightly. "I had a bad childhood. She was my first friend, and therefore, in a way, the first light I had ever seen in my dark life. She was a bit bossy, a little overbearing, and a bit of a know-it-all, but she was nice enough to me and I accepted her for what she was. As time wore on, she was shown to be extremely intelligent and talented; she was loyal, and kind, and I cared for her. Her intelligence," gray eyes flickered to her for a moment. "I'm not joking about. She's scarily smart, and one of the bravest people I had ever met. She stayed with us through every terrible thing that happened, never once abandoned us, and she was very talented with magic, more so than any of us back then. She was different than everyone else. Not the kind of different Luna is, but still different enough to notice. She cared immensely for her grades and studied constantly, and...I don't know."

Rosalie studied her carefully. She was obviously still hurt by the entire ordeal, still bothered by the rejection she had received in the form of her first love with another.

"You still love her." It was a statement, though not accusatory or anything of the sort; simply an observation.

Carina's hands shook as she fisted them in her lap, no longer clasped together, and she squeezed her eyes shut. The vampire could both see and hear her swallow. "Yes." Her eyes snapped back open, gleaming, and she abruptly stood, moving instead to kneel beside Teddy's playpen; he patted her cheeks, little brows drawn together. Though her face was covered by a curtain of raven hair as she leaned over it, but her whisper was heard plain as day, "Bloody hell, I hate to, but yes."

Rosalie personally thought Hermione Granger a fool to reject Carina Black and cause her so much pain in that moment; though Carina had attempted to do the same to Rosalie herself, it was for different reasons, and the blonde did not like to see her mate like this. However, she did not say another word about Hermione Granger and instead moved to crouch beside Carina and make faces at Teddy.

~~~xxx~~~

Vampire baseball was certainly interesting, Carina concluded as she watched. Since they were all very fast and very strong, it certainly made for an epic game to watch. However, she was glad she had had the forethought to floo with Teddy and drop him off to stay a night or two with Andromeda before this; it was very loud, deafening, almost. She was also glad Rosalie was not the type of person to push when it came to sensitive matters, else they might not be on such good terms at the moment.

Speaking of the blonde, she was currently glaring down at Bella Swan, who had discovered the secret of the vampires all on her own; Edward had even told her about Carina and Luna, much to the raven haired girl's anger. She had nearly strangled him for that and had to be stopped from obliviating the girl on the spot.

As it was, however, Rosalie was not angry about that at the moment, though she was sure to be again later; instead, she was definitely not happy about being called out by the human.

"C'mon, Rose, it's just a game!" Emmett called to her, but Rosalie merely scowled at him and stalked off. He shook his head.

Carina understood, though, the desire to win. She had felt it many times while playing Quidditch and dueling in the DA. She had wanted to do better than everyone, to beat them all at their game.

"Something is going to happen," Luna told Carina suddenly, just as Edward went up to bat. "I can feel it."

The raven haired girl knew as well as anyone that her blonde friend was no seer, but Luna had always had a knack for things like this; if she said something was going to happen, something was going to happen.

"Alright," Carina murmured, watching as the vampires, too absorbed in their game to notice the conversation happening from afar, all called out to one another with good natured insults. She was happy, yet again, that Teddy was not there. Now that Luna had said it, she could feel a stirring feeling inside her that clearly meant trouble would soon be upon them.

Both girls were right when Alice suddenly shouted, "Stop!" and motion from everyone ceased. They both stood and hurried to gather by the vampires.

"Three nomads are coming," Alice was saying quickly. "They'll be here in less than two minute."

Carina glanced at Luna, who had her wand out, and then back to Rosalie as her own slid into her hand. She did not want to stay and risk her friend dealing with these new vampires, not when there was a whole coven here that could easily handle them. She knew it would not be a kind move, but…

 _But I really, really don't want to deal with this._

"Don't do it," Alice abruptly turned on Carina just as her the fingers of her free hand wrapped around Luna's wrist. "I know what you're going to do, I saw it."

"What?" Emmett asked, glancing between the witch and vampire.

"She was going to abandon us," Edward informed him, scowling. "She was going to grab Luna and disappear until the crisis was over."

"I was going to get us out of danger," Carina shot back, fingers sliding down Luna's wrist to clasp her hand; the blonde switched her wand to her left hand.

"You were going to get _you_ out of danger, not _us."_

"Excuse me if I think a whole coven can handle three nomads on their own. We've dealt with enough."

"Bella is _human,_ Carina!" Edward hissed at her. "These nomads could be powerful, more so than we realize."

"Shut up."

Before Carina could say another word, the three nomads were already upon them, and she felt the strongest urge to apparate away still. Luna's hand tightened in her own, and then Carina caught the eye of Rosalie, who positioned herself slightly in front of Carina as the nomads closed in.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie felt a pang when she heard what Edward had revealed, though she could not blame Carina for wanting to grab her friend and disappear before chaos could possibly rein; she did not want Luna to get hurt, and that was understandable. They both really _had_ dealt with enough, they did not need to deal with this on top of that.

As the nomads closed in, she could see Carina gripping her wand tightly in her hand from the corner of her eye; she briefly wondered if she would get to see Carina actually do magic.

The raven haired girl stepped up before Luna. She was not directly in front of her, but rather more so beside and ahead of the blonde, who nodded when Carina released her hand to stand beside Rosalie.

Gray eyes assessed the nomads as they began to speak with Carlisle, though albeit tensely, until the man finally relented to allowing them into the game, offering, "How about you take the spots now? Some of ours were just leaving."

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," the redheaded female, Victoria, said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that," Jasper challenged with what seemed to be good humor. Rosalie knew, however, that his prime focus was on keeping everyone as calm as possible, so that they did not destroy each other.

Things were fine, as Bella was shepherded by Edward to the jeep, Carina and Luna following; Rosalie knew that for appearance sake she would have to stay, but that did not mean she had to like it. The four were almost to the jeep, until one of the nomads, James, caught scent of Bella in the breeze. Rosalie had only just caught Luna's wand tip twirling between she and Carina before their scents had vanished just as the wind blew.

No one had bothered with Bella. Rosalie sensed that, no matter how kind Luna may be, her first thought had been for her best friend first and the human second, if only because she had Edward by her side and there was no time to do anything else.

"You brought a snack," James all but purred, and crept forward. He was intercepted quickly by the other Cullens and stopped, frowning, eyes narrowed.

"She's with us," Carlisle, yet again their spokesperson, told the other vampire. "She's not to be harmed."

"And what about those two?" The red eyed male jerked his chin toward Carina and Luna. "I can't smell them anymore. What are they?"

"That is none of your concern," said Jasper stiffly. "Now if you'd please...leave."

"We'll go now," Laurent interrupted hastily, holding up his hands in surrender, attempting to keep his tone soothing. "No harm will come to the girl. You have no cause for worry. Victoria, James, come."

The two hissed back at the Cullens, but reluctantly turned to follow after their coven leader before blurring away.

Rosalie turned to see if Carina was alright, but they were both gone; she wondered how she had not heard and felt a pang in her chest.

"She left," Edward confirmed for her, scowling. "And Victoria saw; I heard it in her mind. The moment she tells James…"

The blonde vampire released a growl.

"What about Bella?" Esme asked quickly, casting a concerned glance to the girl, who was paler than usual. "Are they...is he…"

"He's going to hunt her," the bronze haired boy sounded pained, and it was obvious he was keeping himself from bolting with the human right then. "When he hunts someone, he _doesn't stop._ He will _never_ stop!"

"What can we do?" Emmett frowned, unusually serious.

"We need to act quickly," Edward was starting to become frantic. "get back to the house. Then, we can go over the plan."

He scooped Bella into his arms, sprinting away, and as the other vampires exchanged looks, they had no choice but to follow.

~~~xxx~~~

There was a pop, and Carina Black leaned against the wall of the garage, right beside the countertop Rosalie had perched herself on as Edward yet again babbled on about the plan. She herself thought it pointless and had wanted to just sacrifice Bella to save them the trouble, but even she could not deny her brother his mate, no matter how idiotic or stupid it may be.

The raven haired girl beside her was almost immediately faced with the wrath of a furious Edward Cullen.

"You could have helped!" he accused, towering over her. "You could have gotten her out of there, too, or disguised her scent like you did with yours—"

"Hold on one bloody second," Carina cut across him sharply. "Luna is the one who disguised our scents, and there was no time to do the same for Bella. As for leaving...well, I didn't want Luna caught up in that. Or myself. I have a godson to get back to."

Edward opened his mouth, but shut it abruptly when Bella cut him off, "Edward, it's alright, let's just get this over with, okay?"

The bronze haired vampire huffed and turned away from the witch, who crossed her arms and watched as he leaned over to his mate and began to whisper reassurances.

Rosalie swiveled her head to face Carina, who glanced over at her.

"Why are you back?" the blonde questioned quietly. Well, not so much questioning as demanding, but she was not too harsh.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the raven haired girl raised a brow, seeming as though the notion itself was absurd.

"You said you didn't want to be caught up in this," Rosalie slid off the counter and loomed over her, though only by an inch or so. "And I know you'd rather your friend not be either. Besides, as you said, you've got Teddy to look after."

"Perhaps," Carina hummed and shrugged carelessly, pushing off the wall. "But my friend, as you so eloquently put it, is the one who suggested I come here. Of course, I had to bargain with her to get her to stay behind, but she's with Teddy and his grandmother in London."

"You only came because Luna suggested it?" That, she had to admit, irritated her a bit. She knew she was not the only one feeling the pull, nor the only one who cared to some degree; besides, she had waited eighty years for her mate. Why could things not be just a little simpler?

However, at that thought, she sighed. She knew she herself had a bad past and could be quite a handful sometimes; who would she be if she did not accept Carina as she was despite it all?

"I'm not that selfish, am I?"

"What?" Rosalie stared at her.

Carina had no chance to answer, because Edward was upon them in a matter of moments.

"We had planned for Jasper and Alice to guard Bella, for Esme and Rosalie to watch over Charlie, and for Carlisle, Emmett and I to hunt down James," he started, eyes flickering between the two. They stopped upon Carina, and he stiffly added, "But we do need extra assistance as a precaution. I've come to ask you to go with Alice, Jasper, and Bella, if you'd feel so inclined."

Both of the raven haired girl's browns shot up, but then furrowed. She cast a look at Rosalie, then at the fragile human in the car, and sighed heavily, muttering, "Fine. I'll do it."

There was no time left as Edward hurried the witch into the backseat with Bella, but the look Carina shot Rosalie clearly told her they would be discussing this later.

~~~xxx~~~

Boredom was all she knew.

Dull.

Dreary.

Why had she come here again?

Oh, yes. Luna. And Rosalie, of course.

Carina sighed and leaned against the couch, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. She was fully prepared to take a much needed nap, certain nothing was going to happen, but was stopped by a soft question from Bella Swan.

"So, you're a witch?"

"Yes," drawled Carina, not bothering to move from her spot, arms folded across her chest, legs splayed out before her.

"That means you, er, you ride a broomstick and stuff, right? And use a wand?"

"Yes."

"It must be nice."

The raven haired girl groaned and opened one eye. "Not when you're thrown into the mess leading up to a war at eleven." She closed it and enjoyed the few blissful moments of silence, hoping that Bella had left.

She had not.

"Oh, wow...I can't imagine...is all your family like you?"

Both of Carina's eyes snapped open this time, and she leveled a half-hearted glare at the other teen. "I have no other family bar my godson, his grandmother, and two other cousins. They're all dead. My father was murdered, Teddy's mother as well, the uncle I never got to meet was murdered, and everyone else died in some way or another before I could meet them. I killed my cousin Bellatrix. Is that enough for you?"

Bella Swan swallowed and scooted away, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment, and then went pale rather quickly at the last couple sentences.

"Yeah," she said hastily. "Sorry."

Carina only grunted in acknowledgement and closed her eyes again.

~~~xxx~~~

 _That idiot!_ Carina cursed as she ran down the streets of Phoenix, hoping to track where Bella had went by her scent. It was turning out to be rather difficult, especially since the girl had taken a taxi. _I go to sleep for ten bloody minutes—_ ten!— _and when I get up, she's gone! Must have been more tired than I thought…_

She had not gotten much sleep lately, which could be blamed for the escape of Bella when Carina, of call people, had been the one supposed to watch her.

Her nose had led her to what appeared to be a ballet studio, and Carina inwardly groaned, before moving to take a step forward. However, just before she did, she realized that if there really was a vampire in there, she was sure to be heard just storming in like that. So, she directed her wand at her freet and thought, _Silencio._

She took an experimental step forward, and when her ears picked up no sound, she carefully slipped inside the ballet studio, thankful that the door did not squeak like she had thought it would.

The raven haired girl took in a deep breath, and the scent of books (and Merlin, if that did not bring up memories she'd rather have left alone) and honey hit her nostrils; she knew it. Bella _was_ here!

"Silly girl," crooned the vampire, James. Carina could just make out Bella. "Trying to escape me?"

She could smell the blood, the fear, even, coming from Bella, and she wondered how it was the girl had not simply fainted yet. She was braver than Carina had given her credit for.

Bella grunted in pain, and the witch peered around the corner gripping her wand in her hand; the brunette's leg was obviously broken.

 _What are you waiting for?_ a voice in her head whispered. _Kill him, you fool. Eliminate the threat._

Carina did not fight it. She knew what it was, and she listened, raising her arm and silently firing off a spell that sent James careening through a window.

The vampire was back all too quickly, however, grinning wickedly as though the encounter had been nothing more than a joke, or a small prank.

"I thought I smelled something fishy," he drawled. "Or, wolfy. Get it?" He chuckled at his own joke, so unlike the previous vampires she had faced; he was not completely driven mad by thirst. No, he was in full possession of himself and seemed intent on talking her to death. "Witches. Always interfering in business that isn't their own."

She blinked, and he was suddenly dead before her, leaning in close and gripping her tightly by the throat; he raised her into the air.

 _Bloody hell, I need to kill this bastard!_

Carina swore at him and fired off a spell that caught his entire arm on fire. James shrieked, knocked her wand from her hand, and hurriedly managed to bat out the flames, which had spread up his shoulder and singed his neck.

Then, he lunged for her again, and though she tried to dodge, it was no use because of his incredible speed. While by mortal standards she was very fast, she was no match for a vampire and she knew it, thus how she found herself pinned on her back in a position very like the one she had been in months ago.

"I'm going to enjoy this," growled James, and lowered his head.

She saw it then, in her mind's eye:

 _The vampire held her securely in place and leaned down, moving to sink his teeth into her neck, and she struggled more furiously underneath him, to no avail. Her legs were pinned under him, her wrists held above her head by one of the vampire's hands._

 _Razor sharp teeth grazed her neck, and she could feel an inner panic hitting her._

 _Of all the ways she could die, she did_ not _want to be sucked dry!_

 _The teeth were biting down, and she could feel her heart pounding hard in her ears as she found herself howling and jerking as frantically as she could, and then, suddenly, miraculously, the vampire hissed in pain and drew away._

 _It was only for a moment, but as Carina grabbed her wand and hastily scrambled to her feet, she could see the vampire's hands glowing red. Furrowing her brows, she chanced a quick glance at her wrists; they were red, too, and very warm._

 _She realized it, then._ I burnt him. I don't know how, but I did.

That's what she had to do, Carina finally managed to realize as she snapped back into the present just as the teeth grazed her neck. That inner panic she had felt in her memory was hitting her now, though perhaps not as strongly, and she closed her eyes tightly and concentrated hard. Her wrists began to burn, scaldingly hot, and James let out a shriek of pain and leapt away, screaming, "What the _hell?"_

The raven haired girl did not take any chances, instead rolled over and as quickly as she could, grasped for her wand. The moment the wood touched her fingers, she twisted her body round and leveled it at James, who had sprung at her again and was mere feet away now.

Everything was a blur after that, honestly; all Carina could remember of it was all but bellowing in her mind, _INCENDIO!_ and then hearing pained screams as fire spread over James's body.

The next thing she knew after that, her left arm had caught fire due to the panicked James hitting her in his obvious running about like a headless chicken, attempting to put out his own blaze, and she cursed and hurriedly shot some water from her wand. It was just her luck that the first time she missed due to the intense pain she felt, but the second time she managed to cover her stinging arm.

She hissed through her teeth at the feeling, though the water provided some relief, and watched as James finally became ashes, watched as the majority of the building began to go up in flames as well just as the the Cullens, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all dropped in.

~~~xxx~~~

They stared at the chaos before them, at the girl sitting on the floor, wand in hand, burned arm cradled to her chest as she gazed upon the destruction she had helped cause; she did not seem to care at all, as though it were only a show, and they did not know what to think of that.

Instead, they settled for tending to Bella, who had been writhing on the ground for sometime now during the battle and was very near changing; Carina had not seemed to care about that particular fact, nor know how to solve the problem, so the rest was all up to Edward.

He nearly killed her, but he did it. He sucked the venom out.

Bella Swan would live to see another day.


	6. Chapter 6

When Rosalie found Carina seated at a hospital bed in the room beside Bella's, she did not know what to think. No one knew quite what had happened back at the ballet studio, except that James was gone and everyone had gotten out before it burned to the had all but forced Carina not to apparate away, having been worried for his mate's best friend, and bustled her into a car and to the hospital with everyone else.

The raven haired girl was obviously still not happy about it as she unwound the bandages on her arm, prodding at the charred, blackened skin with her wand. She did not glance up when Rosalie entered, nor did she put her wand away, which was an indication that she was aware of the vampire's presence, for if it had been anyone else, the wand would not have been out.

"I don't think you should be doing that," Rosalie said quietly, remembering her words from earlier and wondering if Carina was still upset.

"I don't care," the witch grumbled, all but glaring at the injury. She poked it with her wand, muttering something under her breath, but huffed when there was no change. "Stupid vampire."

Rosalie winced at that. She hoped the girl was referring to the one that did this to her and Rosalie herself. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier," she choked down her pride at the apology. "it was out of line and I was upset. I didn't mean to offend you."

"When I asked if I was that selfish," Carina finally lowered her wand with one last glare to her left arm, and then raised her gray eyes to meet the golden ones trained on her. "It was a rhetorical question. I _am_ rather selfish, I'll admit. I was ready to abandon a great many people in order to save not only myself, but my friend as well. I have acted on motives of my own for the last few years of my life, spoken without care for the feelings of others, hurt you terribly, but I didn't only come because Luna told me to. I came because I decided to help you and the others to eliminate a threat and save a muggle. I decided _not_ to be selfish."

"And you got hurt for it," Rosalie ruefully regarded the girl's arm, which twitched involuntarily; it had to be numb, else Carina would have definitely flinched at all the prodding she had done earlier.

"Not the first time this has happened," Carina waved her good hand rather carelessly. "Dragon singed this arm once, though not as badly. Second degree burns, healed them myself. This, though...I'll need to see a healer."

A healer, the blonde recalled, was essentially a magical doctor. "I assume you're not very good with healing things?"

"Not really, no. Always been more of a duelist than a healer."

"May I?" the vampire gestured almost tentatively to the bed, and she watched as Carina frowned at her, expecting a negative answer, but was instead rewarded with a small shrug and incline of the head. Gingerly, Rosalie perched herself on the edge of the bed. They were both silent for a few moments, before she found that she hated the lack of words between them and spoke again. "What happened in the studio?"

The raven haired girl glanced at her and pulled both legs up onto the bed, sitting criss-cross as she turned, tilting her head and furrowing her brow as she said as though it were obvious, "I killed the bastard."

"Yes, but," Rosalie forced herself to be patient, knowing that Carina knew what she had meant the first time, but had not felt the need to explain at first. "how did you get burnt? What happened when you got there?"

There was the hint of a smirk on Carina's face as she stowed away her wand, taking her time in responding. "I sent him sailing through a window, but he came back for more and pinned me, was all ready to suck me dry. But, then, I remembered something that I'd done during a past experience similar to that one that got him off me long enough for me to grab my wand and set him on fire. Bloody idiot was running around, screaming, bumping into everything he touched and setting it ablaze while trying to put his own flames out. He just so happened to bump into me, and the fire got me far more than I thought before I put it out."

"You weren't...afraid?"

"Afraid?"

"Frightened. Scared."

"I know what you meant," Carina shook her head, frowning. "I don't think I was. Not much, anyway, with all the adrenaline pumping through my system. Besides, I've dealt with vampires before, as I said."

Rosalie was not sure if that thought made her frightened for herself and her coven, or worried for her mate. "Would you care to explain? It's not necessary, of course, I just…"

The raven haired girl shook her head again. "No."

"I'm...I apologize if I overstepped."

"Don't worry about it," Carina said almost distractedly, suddenly standing. She lightly drug her fingers across her charred flesh, and the bandage that had been there previously wrapped around it tightly; Rosalie did not know she could do magic without a wand. Why have it if she could? She resolved to ask later. "I have to go check on Teddy…"

"You said he was with his grandmother, correct? In London?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to," the vampire wracked her brain for the term the witch had used before. "apparate there?"

"Yeah," the raven haired girl nodded, already seeming to prepare herself for doing so. She paused for a moment, offering as an explanation. "I'm letting him stay awhile, of course, but I'd still prefer to check on him, you know, after…"

"I understand."

There was another pause. "You want to come."

Indeed, she did. She wanted to experience this strange phenomenon called apparation, teleporting from one place to another, and she wanted to meet this mysterious older cousin of her mate. "Yes."

Carina did not speak, nor offer any warning. Instead, she seized Rosalie by the arm, and the warmth of her hand was both startling in contrast to her own cold skin, and pleasant all at the same time. However, the feeling was gone in an instant as the room spun before her and her entire form felt as though it were being pressed in tightly upon, about to be crushed, and the discomfort was beginning to bother the blonde. Thankfully, it was over soon, and they were standing in someone's living room.

While Rosalie paid attention to the decor of the home (everything was quite tasteful, actually), Carina's gray eyes zoned in on her godson, whose head had whipped up at her arrival, and he reached out for her, whimpering.

The dark haired (though not as dark as Carina's) older woman (middle aged at least) holding him only raised her brows, chuckled a bit amusedly, and relinquished her hold on the boy.

"You brought a friend," said the woman, brown eyes sharpening at the sight of Rosalie, who delicately raised a brow in response. "The vampire girl. The one who claimed you as hers, correct?"

"No," Rosalie replied firmly, a bit offended by the accusation that she was forcing the young witch into anything. "Carina is not a possession to claim, and is free to do as she likes."

"I see," the woman studied her calculatingly, before folding her hands primly in her lap. "I am Andromeda Tonks, Carina's cousin and Teddy's grandmother. I assume you're Rosalie Hale? Yes, Luna informed me of the goings on of your town and family. Carina," she glanced at the girl, who did not even look up from Teddy, who had shifted his features to look like her own. "I'm glad you brought Teddy here as you did. And I'm glad the threat was eliminated."

"Not all of it," Carina told her finally, and hefted the boy onto her shoulder. He squealed and grabbed her head hard; she did not wince, to her credit, as he also tugged her hair a bit roughly. "I got rid of the first, but his mate and their coven leader are still hanging about. I suppose the coven leader won't be a problem, but the mate will if she plans to seek revenge. She'll be after me, probably, or Luna, or Teddy. All of us, anyone she's seen me with. I was hoping you'd take Teddy for a week or however long it takes to get this sorted."

"Of course," Andromeda actually smiled at her, and Rosalie could see how she could be considered a stunning witch, see the few features she shared with Carina and how they could be from the same family. "I'd love to."

"And, Luna—"

"We both know what my answer is going to be already," Luna cut across her gently, shaking her head. "No. I'm coming with you."

"Of course you are," Carina sighed, though her lips quirked up. "Mad woman. You haven't spoken to any of the others, have you, Andy?"

"Harry has asked about you and Teddy," Andromeda inclined her head. "And Hermione Granger has come calling several times the past couple months, demanding to know where you are and if you're alright."

The raven haired girl's eyes glimmered in the light, and her jaw clenched. "She can get over it. She never cared before."

"She's genuinely worried, Carina," Luna reached over to lightly grab Carina's injured hand. "Though I won't tell you to speak to her."

Rosalie envied the way the merest touch from Luna could make Carina's tense form relax, but that was short lived when a head suddenly appeared in the lit fireplace; it was a girl's head.

"Andromeda, have you—" the girl stopped talking when her head turned to the side. "Carina? Hold on, I'm coming through!"

"Miss Granger, I wouldn't," Andromeda warned, but a brunette girl of seventeen stumbled through the fireplace anyway and threw herself at Carina, who had thankfully been relieved of Teddy just a moment before by Luna.

The raven haired witch staggered back a step, arms coming around the other girl on instinct, and the strange girl now identified as Hermione Granger exclaimed, "Oh, Carina, everyone has been so worried! Where have you been? It's been months!"

"Around," said Carina stiffly, suddenly pulling away. "Away. Not here."

"Carina," Hermione frowned, looking concerned. Rosalie supposed the other blonde in the room was right and that she probably did actually care, but in the same way Carina felt for her? There was no chance of _that._ "Are you okay? What-what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? It covers your entire forearm!"

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing?"

Gray eyes narrowed. "Nothing."

"I'm just worried for you," the brunette sighed. "You've been gone for months, disappeared without a trace...I thought to give you space, but it's been hard not knowing…"

"How's Weasley?" Carina's face twisted into something cruel. "He hasn't started raving about children yet?"

"Carina…"

"No," the raven haired girl clenched her (from what Rosalie could see) trembling fists, and Luna suddenly covered Teddy's ears. "You don't get to scold me. Damn it, you _left_ me for that bastard! Actually, you didn't _leave_ me, since we had nothing going on; you _broke me!_ And now, now you come back? You said you didn't return my feelings, and I tried to respect it by getting out of your way and trying to find myself again. Get out, go home."

"I'm sorry!" Hermione clasped her hands together in front of her, brown eyes wide and pleading, shining with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...you're my best friend, Carina, I never wanted…"

"I don't care what you wanted. It happened. Go."

Hermione took a step closer, daringly, and Carina seemed to be grinding her teeth together; as a matter of fact, Rosalie could hear it, but was choosing not to intervene, however much she wanted to, and let her mate handle this herself.

"Please."

"Go home, Hermione."

"Carina, _please—"_ the brunette witch seemed a bit desperate.

Carina Black's last remaining bit of control snapped, and Luna yet again covered Teddy's ears as the girl snarled like an animal and leaned in inches from Hermione's face, roaring, " _I said, GO–HOME!"_

Hermione Granger, tears falling down her cheeks, stuttered out another apology and fled to the fireplace, disappearing in a swirl of powder and flames.

"She's never spoken to Hermione like that before," Luna told them quietly, looking a bit concerned for the other girl. "It must have shook her."

 _She deserves it,_ thought Rosalie irritably. _She hurt Carina, and these are the consequences._

Said raven haired girl, breathing heavily, sank to the floor and hit her head against the wall hard as she tipped it back, closing her eyes, still quivering hands fisted together in her lap.

Teddy was plopped into her lap, and he crawled up to her face, patting her cheek with a small frown, babbling nonsense as he did so.

One gray eye popped open, and she tugged the little boy closer. He did not fight her, only leaned down and put his head on her chest, looping a chubby arm around her neck as best as he could, the other strewn across her collar. He closed his eyes, too.

"She's much better with him than before," remarked Andromeda softly, leaning forward in her seat suddenly to get a look at the two. "She didn't even know how to take care of a child, then, much less want one."

The prospect of not wanting a child struck Rosalie, for she had _always_ wanted one. She had dreamed of being a mother, of having that perfect family and growing old with her husband, surrounded by their children and grandchildren, their love timeless and their lives happy.

Instead, she had been robbed of that chance by becoming a vampire and mated to not only another magical creature, but another female, a witch with a past just as terrible as hers and scars to show for it.

 _Well..._ she glanced at Carina, who was sitting on the floor and obviously awake (though her eyes were closed), holding her godson and now sufficiently calm. _Perhaps my existence won't be so terrible so long as she's around._

~~~xxx~~~

Carina Black awoke that night with a terrifying howl, and she was panting heavily when Luna rushed to her room, finding the older girl tangled in her sheets, arms around her knees and form trembling. It was a position that Luna was very familiar with, though the dark spots forming under her friend's eyes were something else; she'd have thought that having Teddy away for awhile would help Carina sleep.

That was not the case, and she should have known so.

"The fire?" said Luna softly, carefully scooting closer. "The green lightning?"

"More fire," came the murmured response. "Less lightning, more bodies. Vampires, too. And...her."

"Rosalie, or Hermione?" the blonde finally managed to press herself into Carina's side, and was worried at how hard she was quivering. This had not happened much at all when Teddy was with them, or since they left the wizarding community in Britain.

"Why would I dream about Rosalie?"

"Hermione, then."

"Yes." Carina sighed heavily, and when she spoke next, her tone was a mixture of awe and bitterness. "Except...the war was over. I stayed. She loved me back."

"Oh, Carina…" Luna gripped her hand.

"We had a future together, Luna," wide gray eyes fell upon her. "It started out a nightmare, but then...then it was different. It wasn't exactly a dream...I think it was real. I remember it so vividly; we were married. I was an Unspeakable, and she was the Minister of Magic. We raised Teddy together, and had three children of our own, triplets...Rigel, Caelum, and Rose. They were...they were amazing. Eight years younger than Teddy, granted, but…"

This...this was startling. It could have just been Carina longing for something that could have been had circumstances been different, but never was. It could have been the poor girl still pining after the one that broke her heart, still devastated by it...and she was. But, that was not completely it, here—Carina was independent. Carina did not just _pine,_ no matter how hurt she had been; no, she was trying to move past it, to move on.

This was something different. Luna felt something hit her, then, as things often did, and immediately asked, "Which chamber?"

Carina furrowed her brows, puzzled at first, but then seemed to understand, as she always did, and responded with, "The Travel Chamber. Interdimensional travel, but wh—oh. _Oh."_

"Perhaps," the blonde's head was spinning as she thought hard. "you were actually seeing what could have been. Or, what _had_ been, or had happened...Hermione returned your feelings, and you had a future together. Perhaps you were seeing into another dimension, and it wasn't actually a dream? You see, such things are something anyone else would dismiss, and of course this probably sounds mad, but it seems plausible, doesn't it? This isn't normal for you. It could be."

"Seeing something I'll never have, but another me got in a different dimension," the raven haired girl laughed weakly. "Bloody hell, I have the worst luck. I was an Unspeakable, I had four children who adored me, and a wife in a position of power that loved me beyond all measure. I could see it. The way she looked at me…"

"Fate never has been on our side," Luna agreed quietly, thinking of her mother and the things she saw, the things she knew, after the accident. They had never spoken of it, but Carina knew that she had powers akin to that of a Seer, to be able to see things, to just inherently _know_ things. This was one of those times. "But we've found our soulmates, something we never expected to find."

"They're vampires," Carina shook her head. "As great as the idea of a soulmate sounds, living for eternity doesn't seem like something amazing, Luna. Eternity is too much. Seeing the entire world fall apart before your eyes...I don't want to watch. I want to join my parents, not watch my godson die, watch any children I manage to have _die,_ and their children after them."

"I understand." And she did, more than anything.

"I know you're starting to feel something for Emmett," Carina watched her carefully, and Luna actually started at that, for it was true. He was charming in his own way, childish at times, but serious when needed, a caring and kind person, though loud, and she could not deny he was very attractive. Most of all, he was hers, and he was willing to wait for her a bit longer. "If that's the choice you want to make, make it. But I don't know about me."

There was no apology. It was the simple, honest truth, and Luna understood that, too. However...Emmett was amazing. He was, truly. But Carina...she could not watch her best friend die, could not get over such a tragedy while she herself lived on, young and beautiful forever. She could not watch lovely black hair turn white while hers stayed blonde, could not watch bones begin to deteriorate as she stayed tall and strong, could not bear to see the wrinkles form as she herself remained flawless. To watch Carina Black take her last breath, to be placed in a coffin in the cold, hard ground was something Luna Lovegood was not capable of.

Soulmate or not, she would choose Carina Black over Emmett Cullen if it came to it. They would die together, or not at all.

She said as much to Carina.

"No," said the older girl sharply. "I won't ruin your life, Luna. If he's what'll make you happiest…"

"I won't leave you," Luna told her firmly, her mind set. She felt terrible for the day she would have to tell Emmett this if Carina did not change her mind, but the raven haired girl was someone she could not, would not, live without.

"Luna—"

"No."

Carina stared at her funnily, head cocked to the side and brows furrowed, looking as if for the life of her she could not figure out what was wrong with her friend. The face she wore alone was enough to make Luna suddenly laugh.

"What?"

"You." Luna only laughed again, her tone gentler this time. "This is why, don't you understand?"

The raven haired witch only frowned more. "Yes, I understand. You're mad."

Luna only shook her head, a smile on her face, unable to help herself as she leaned back into the pillows and tipped her head back, a feeling of fondness overcoming her despite the situation. She perhaps found it funnier than she should have, but…

"This is why I'm staying. And you won't change my mind."

Carina snorted, hitting her head against the wall as she, too, leaned back. It was obvious she had did it on purpose, and closed her eyes, shaking her head as she muttered, "You'll be the death of me, woman."

Luna did not answer, merely curled closer and hummed in acknowledgement.

~~~xxx~~~

It was later into the night that Carina Black finally opened her eyes, staring down at the blonde girl pressed into her side, head on her shoulder, and sighed, wrapping an arm around her.

This person of hers, her only friend, was as mad as they came. Passing up an eternity with her soulmate to rot in the ground with her friend? Barmy.

Then again, Luna was so loyal it was a surprise she wasn't in Hufflepuff. She had stuck with Carina through everything after Azkaban, had not once abandoned her, and Carina was grateful. Without her, she would have surely went off the deep end by now. She loved Luna to pieces, and the blonde knew; she always knew. It was just who she was.

Carina, though she could selfishly admit that if she were to live her life she would not live it alone (she had Teddy and Andromeda, sure, but Teddy would become an adult, move on and live his own life, and Andromeda would be getting steadily older as the years go by) she would be satisfied, could not help but feel guilty. This girl had been with her through everything, and now she wanted to follow her to the grave instead of finding happiness in eternity with her soulmate?

There was no changing Luna's mind. Carina knew it. It simply would not work. She supposed she would have to settle, then, for making sure Luna's life was the best she could possibly live. That would ease her guilt somewhat. Still yet…

No. It wouldn't do to dwell on such things.

"You'll be the death of me, woman," she instead repeated in a whisper, feeling a surge of affection for the blonde as she pulled the comforter up over Luna's shoulders.

The younger girl did not wake, merely shifted closer as though she could sense her friend's thoughts, and Carina's lips twitched upward.

The death of her, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Things went fairly well for awhile, with the wolves of La Push (Carina still could not, in her mind, get over the fact that they were _giant_ bloody wolves, and she was only normal sized and could most definitely _not_ kill a vampire in her opposite form), the Cullens, and the witches all hunting down Victoria, the redheaded vampire after Bella and Carina.

It had been protested by Edward at first that she should have anything to do with it at all since she was in danger (she had blasted him through the forest for that in a fit of irritation and lack of sleep), but Carina had proven herself to be quite capable and not in need of protecting. Her arm was healing rather nicely, too, ever since she had been sent some salve from St. Mungo's from Andromeda, who had been keeping Teddy for the past two weeks.

As a matter of fact, she _still_ had Teddy, and Carina missed him terribly, though she could not leave Forks for fear of missing her chance to slaughter Victoria and be sure the danger was _really_ gone. Andromeda had flooed her several times over the course of the two weeks, keeping her updated on the boy's well-being ("He misses you. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night crying, and when I try to soothe him and he sees I'm not you, he starts all over again."). Time spent away from the boy only made Carina realize how much she had come to care for her younger cousin in the course of time she had spent raising him. He was, like Luna, one of the things that kept her sane, comforted her, and him being away did not help her any.

"You really _haven't_ been sleeping so well, have you?" Emmett said, scrutinizing her as his character pulverized hers in some sort of action game or another. He had roped her into playing a few times, but she had never gotten any better at it, nor had she tried. It was not something that interested her so much as something to pass the time by, a way to get to know her best friend's mate.

"No," she responded tiredly, fiddling with the buttons on the controller as another round started up. Yet again, it only took a short time for him to defeat her, and he finally carefully set his controller aside; she copied the action almost mechanically.

"I mean, you _look_ normal, but you don't act like it. You haven't even threatened to remove Edward's crown jewels yet," he frowned and glanced at the clock. "And it's already noon. Normally he'd have been threatened at least twice by now."

Carina shrugged, and for a moment was struck with how this large, rather childish, loud, bear of a man (or, rather, vampire) could have picked up on such things unless he was more observant than they gave him credit for.

"Come on," Emmett tried again, leaning forward earnestly. "You need to sleep."

"Can't, mate," she smiled sardonically. "Or haven't you paid attention?"

"Well…" he paused. "What's been stopping you? You can tell me, I won't tell the others."

She squinted at him in bewilderment. "Why do you care?"

"You're my mate's best friend, but that's besides the point," he patted her shoulder a bit hard, though not unkindly, and grinned. "You're pretty rude sometimes, very sarcastic, and a complete fuckin' psycho, but you're a good person. I totally see it."

"Bloody buggering hell, I've lost it," Carina shook her head and put it in her hands. "He called me a good person."

"Because it's true," Emmett laughed, before prodding her arm and sobering. "Now, really, c'mon, tell me why you can't sleep."

They were not particularly close, so it baffled her a bit as to why he even bothered to act this way toward her, but for now she ignored it and studied him closely, lifting her head. He seemed genuinely interested and could not exactly hold any of it against her; besides, there was no one else around today to hear. They were all out either hunting (Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice), or scouting for Victoria (Luna, Carlisle, and Edward, something that Carina had not been happy to sit back on but had been forced to by Luna due to exhaustion).

"Fine," she breathed out a sigh and rolled her eyes, looking at the wall. "I have horrifying nightmares and I thought they had stopped as of late, until the attack and when I had to leave Teddy behind. I've been having more and more, each so terrible that I've woken up screaming, a complete hysterical mess. I've started putting silencing wards around my room so Luna won't hear and be woken up, too. Pathetic, right?"

"Nah," said Emmett easily, leaning over to sling a large arm around her shoulders. If he noticed the raven haired girl stiffen, he gave no indication. "You've been through a lot. It's legit."

"It's...legit?" She could not help but stare at him as though he had grown a second head (which, that was actually not that strange after seeing the Cerberus with its three heads).

"What, would you rather me tell you you're a pathetic waste of space who needs to grow up and face her fears or something? 'Cause I can do that. Just, it won't sound so serious after already telling you it's legit."

Carina gazed at him a few moments longer, knowing full well a funny look had probably crossed her face, but she could not help it. This vampire was so...strange.

"I guess not," she admitted slowly, though her brows were still furrowed as she blinked. "You're...different."

"And sexy as hell?" Emmett grinned at her again and flexed his free arm, obviously trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Carina snorted, shaking off her bewilderment to flick her fingers at him; he yelped when a flock of birds began to swarm him, but batted them off easily enough.

They sat in a companionable silence after that, aside from the occasional noises the television would make as the characters on the tv spoke to each other.

When Luna and the others made it back, Carina leapt to her feet, looking the blonde over. Her hair was a tousled mess, some of her clothing torn, and there was dirt smudged across her cheek; otherwise, she looked perfectly fine.

"What happened?" demanded the older girl, reaching up to wipe the dirt away with her jacket sleeve.

"I was grabbed by Victoria," Luna told her calmly, and Emmett felt a spike of worry at that, then felt guilty that he was not on standby to protect his mate when she needed him. "But I got myself free. I apparated with her a bit across the forest, and it surprised her enough that I was able to escape, though it was a rather rough landing. The wolves took over from there, as it was their land."

"Alright," Carina let out a breath and then shook her head, taking a step back to regard the others. Her eyes strayed to Rosalie, who had been staring at nothing but her the entire time. "And the rest of you?"

"Fine," Jasper supplied, smiling slightly at her as Alice looped her arm through his. "Not a scratch. Luna was only grabbed because we were distracted by the arrival of the wolves across the border."

"The border is stupid."

"It's better than having everyone at war with each other," Carlisle said calmly. "The wolves can't control their tempers well, and I know for certain that everyone here has a particular dislike for them."

"And they hate us," Alice added. "Don't forget that they hate us."

"The feeling is mutual," said Rosalie, wrinkling her nose. "Disgusting dogs."

Carina could be seen to stiffen at the word, and Luna was by her side in an instant; however, she was brushed aside. "I like dogs."

Emmett watched as his sister and her mate seemed to have some sort of intense staring contest, before Rosalie reluctantly looked away, frowning. It was strange, to see her admit defeat. Normally she was a very headstrong person; it was a bit frightening that she had found someone who could rival that.

"As I was saying," Carina looked away from Rosalie, lips pursed, and crossed her arms. "The border is stupid. Because it's there, none of you can cross to get rid of Victoria, and even though Luna and I are the only ones who can, we might be torn to shreds until we explain ourselves."

"They remind me of you," said Luna lightly, glancing over at Carina, who narrowed her eyes in a unspoken, obvious message of, _Oh, really?_ "They seem to be the attack first, ask questions later type of people."

The raven haired girl merely rolled her eyes, tipped her head back to stare at the ceiling, and sighed. "Yes, Luna."

It was obvious she had said it so many times before that it was nearly routine, by now; she knew better than to bother arguing and instead would agree.

Luna smiled at her and allowed herself to be tugged into Carina's side, a waiting arm falling across her shoulders.

Jasper, from across the room, could feel Rosalie's spike of envy.

~~~xxx~~~

"School," said Carina. "Is ridiculous."

"We needed to come," reminded Luna.

The raven haired witch leaned back in her seat, thoroughly grumpy from staying up the night before last to hunt Victoria, and then being woken by yet another nightmare just last night. She closed her eyes. "Don't sass your guardian."

Luna did not get a chance to speak as the Cullens and Bella all joined them at their table, speaking in hushed tones.

"You still haven't found her?" Bella panicked quietly. "There's nine of you!"

"We're trying," Edward soothed, pulling her to him. "It'll be alright. We'll get her soon. Her gift...it's survival, for lack of better word. She can sense us coming, and her body will pull her instinctively in a different direction. It's difficult, but we will find her."

 _Stupid girl. It's not only her the vampire's after…_

"Yeah," agreed Emmett enthusiastically, and from what Carina could hear, he was tossing something (most likely an apple) up and down. "We've got this, no worries!"

There was the soft rustle of a bag, and someone prodded her side; gray eyes snapped open to glare at Luna, who only smiled and gestured to the bag in front of her.

"I went to the diner and got you something that won't wreak havoc on your digestive system," offered Rosalie. "Luna told me what you like."

It was simple, really—a chicken sandwich and a salad. However, the slight hesitation in which the blonde delivered her words made Carina force her scowl away, instead quirking her lips upward slightly in thanks as she pulled the food closer and began to eat.

Everyone went about their own conversations, and as Carina finished off her chicken sandwich (she had already eaten her salad), she was suddenly very aware of eyes on her. She did not need to look up to know who they belonged to, instead choosing to ignore the goosebumps rising on her arms as her eyes met the golden ones of Rosalie Hale.

"You're not worried about Victoria?" the blonde vampire tilted her head, brows furrowed.

"Not particularly," the raven haired girl shrugged, and her words were true. "Well, rather, not about being caught by her. Catching her and eliminating a threat so I can get my godson back? Sure. I'm plenty worried about _that."_

"You think you could handle her if she caught you."

"Maybe. I got rid of James, didn't I?"

"And set an entire building on fire," deadpanned Jasper. "And yourself."

Carina waved a hand, not caring about those details. "I got rid of the bastard, and that's all that matters. If I try hard enough, I can get her, too."

"I wouldn't argue, Jas," Alice patted his arm as she commented. "She'll only keep going with you for hours, and we have a date tonight, remember?"

"If you say so, darlin'. You looked into it?" He grabbed his mate's hand, and for a moment, Carina and everyone at the table were struck (quite literally, for he had not bothered to keep his emotions from projecting) by the sheer adoration this man felt for his wife.

"Of course," the small vampire smiled back at him, and then glanced over at Carina, snickering. "You're very brutal."

"Thank you?" the raven haired witch furrowed her brows, completely bewildered and wondering what she would have done.

 _Probably "accidentally" hit him with my bike. Or sent him through a wall. Or a tree. Or several. But only if I was angry. Or not._

"I don't think that was a compliment," remarked Edward, rolling his eyes.

She felt a spike of irritation at that, and ran a hand through her hair. "Shut up, Eddie."

"Edward."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms and looked away, willing herself not to retort further. There was no need for that right now.

But, oh, would there be later.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie watched as Luna leaned over to Carina at the Cullen home and said amusedly, "I know what you're thinking, you know."

"What, are you a legilimency master now?" came the lazy retort of the raven haired girl, who leaned back in her chair and propped her ankle up on her knee. It was not a very proper sitting position for a lady; Rosalie had memories of her mother telling her to constantly keep her legs crossed together, sit up straight, and never do otherwise. Then again, this was a different time and age.

"I could be."

"You're not."

"But I could be."

Carina opened her mouth once, and then shut it again, instead choosing to shake her head, agreeing easily and fondly, "You could be."

"But I'm not," Luna smiled at her, and Rosalie marveled at the strange, close nature of their friendship. It was not something she herself had with Carina, not yet, and was not sure if she would get to that point at all. Things had been quiet since lunch.

"What was I thinking?"

"Blasting Edward through another tree isn't the nicest thing to do."

Though she had challenged the blonde witch, Carina seemed to have expected an answer of that sort and only raised a brow, a small smirk curling at her lips. "I'm not nice."

Emmett poked his head in. "Luna, you coming?"

He had wanted to take her on a proper date, and she had not objected. Though the girl was dressed oddly, with radishes for earrings and some sort of corkscrew necklace, she did not look half bad; in fact, her wide, dreamy silver eyes made her look rather sweet.

"Yes," the girl smiled at him, and squeezed Carina's hand as she made her way over.

The raven haired witch watched her go with intent eyes; it was just she, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Esme now. Carlisle was working, and Edward was with Bella, as per usual.

There was a long few moments of silence, and it was then that Rosalie offered, "Would you mind showing me more magic? I haven't seen you actually use it aside from shifting."

"I guess so," Carina shrugged and flicked her wrist; a wand flew out of seemingly nowhere and into her hand. As if sensing the confusion, the witch elaborated, "Invisible wand holster. What do you want to see?"

"Anything," the blonde crossed her legs, waiting, for she really did not care. This magic thing was new to her, anyway, so what did it matter?

The smirk on Carina's face did not say anything good as she leveled the wand at the vampire, who suddenly found herself floating in the air, and actually squeaked in surprise.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Rosalie looked away and crossed her arms, attempting to maintain some form of dignity. "Put me down.'

"Didn't sound like nothing," the other girl leaned back into the couch and lazily waved her hand, which also caused Rosalie to jerk to the side as well and yet again let out a small squeak.

"Put me down!"

"If you say so."

The vampire found herself being dropped abruptly onto the couch and let out a huff. "That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was."

"Well...it wasn't," despite herself, Rosalie felt herself begin to smile. "Show me something else that _won't_ involve me."

The raven haired girl shrugged and flicked her wand, murmuring, " _Expecto Patronum."_

A silver stream flowed from her wand and took the shape of an otter, rolling along onto it's back and gliding about the room, and Rosalie caught the way the previous smile on Carina's face faded as she slowly stood and lowered her arm to stare at the wispy creature.

Her other arm reached out as if to touch it, before falling back to her side when the otter disappeared.

"Was that not supposed to happen?" Rosalie questioned, also getting to her feet and moving to stand behind the witch.

"No," Carina's voice was suddenly soft, filled with bewilderment as she stowed away her wand, eyes a bit wider than normal. "it wasn't."

"What was it?" the vampire found herself desperate to help, for it seemed to be upsetting the other girl greatly.

"A patronus. They're guardians against dementors—those creatures Luna and I told you about. They can't feel the same despair we do, so they drive them off for us; each is different to every witch or wizard."

"It represents who they are."

"It represents the animal that they share the deepest affinity with," Carina corrected almost absently, still gazing off into the space the otter had been. "as the books say. It's like with an Animagus, how the animal you become is the one that represents your inner self…"

"Your animagus is a wolf," Rosalie realized, feeling her own stomach sink as she wondered what could have happened. "So that means…"

"Most of the time the patronus is the same as the Animagus form. I was one of those cases. That wasn't my patronus."

"Then...whose was it?"

"I think you can guess," gray eyes finally fell upon her, all light hearted-ness gone.

"Hermione's."

"Yes." Carina glanced away. "Her patronus is an otter. It's never changed. Mine hadn't, either, until…"

"And that means?" Rosalie frowned.

"A patronus will change if a person experiences a great shock, an emotional upheaval of sorts," the raven haired girl's tone was flat as she spoke. "Or if they fall in love."

The taller girl gritted her teeth. That Hermione Granger girl was always getting in the way of things, and the mere thought of her made Rosalie want to wring her neck. However, according to the descriptions of her made by Luna and Carina, though she was not the latter, she was a force to be reckoned with on her own.

There was nothing she could do. And, watching her mate suffer from such heartbreak did not help, especially when she knew that as of right now, Carina Black was still in love with Hermione Granger.

Rosalie's legs seemed to move on their own accord and forced her two steps forward, only a foot away from Carina, who turned around to stare at her, eyes gleaming and fiercer than ever.

"It shouldn't look like that," the witch growled to herself, hands coming up to tangle in her hair and tug hard. Her chest heaved, and Rosalie noticed the way the hands buried in her hair shook. "It should be mine, not hers. _Mine."_

"Is everything alright in here?" said Esme, peeking her head in. Both girls glanced at her at once, and they knew she had heard everything but had chosen not to mention it; it wasn't as though she could help it, anyway, with her advanced hearing.

"Fine," Carina replied, though her voice still held a bit of a rough edge. "Thank you."

Rosalie caught the look Esme gave her and nearly growled at the thought of leaving her mate alone right now. However, her mother only inclined her head toward the door, and the blonde sighed, but took it as her cue to leave.

~~~xxx~~~

"Carina…" Esme made her way into the room, gently pulling the girl over to the couch and sitting her down. "It's alright to be hurt."

The girl looked away from her. "I'm not."

"You are." Carefully, the woman took Carina's face into her hands and turned the witch's head. "And that is perfectly okay. She was your first love."

"My first heartbreak," Carina corrected her, and gray eyes still did not train on Esme's face. However, the vampire knew what the girl felt, could see it in her eyes, the trembling of her hands...the signs were there. "There was never any love there. I barely know what love is."

She pulled back from Esme, who frowned and felt her heart go out to this young woman, no longer a child, who had done so much, seen so much, for being so young.

"Would you mind," the woman regarded the witch, hoping she would not be rebuffed. "talking about it?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Please. I just want to understand," Esme nearly reached for Carina's hand, but stopped herself short, for the girl did not look like she wanted to be touched right now. "I want to help, dear. But I can't if you won't talk to me. It's alright if you don't, but I care, so much, and I want to be there for you. We all do."

Carina clamped her hand over the other, trembling fist in her lap and stared down at them. Her jaw clenched and unclenched for several moments as she warred with herself, and Esme was worried she would not speak, until the reply came in barely a mutter, "My mother died a month after I was born. My father was framed for a crime and locked away in prison until I was thirteen, when he escaped. I was in foster homes my entire life. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Did they...did they hurt you?" the vampire asked tentatively, thinking back on her own abusive past and Rosalie's and praying that was not the case.

There was another few moments of silence before the witch begrudgingly admitted, "Yes." Several terrible scenarios flashed through Esme's mind at once, but she could not dwell on them as Carina continued, "It was always just my luck that I got put with the worst people—the drunks, the drug users, the greedy ones. I was easy money. They just had to keep me alive and alright enough looking, but that never stopped them from hitting me."

"How badly?" whispered Esme, horrified that the seventeen-year-old had had to endure what she had, though to a harsher scale and different circumstances.

Carina laughed. It was not a pleasant one, and she stood, fingers fumbling with the hem of her shirt for a moment, before pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the couch.

The gasp that escaped Esme had her covering her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at the scars, the greater majority faded but still very visible to her vampiric sight.

"These," the raven haired girl gestured to the ones across her torso and face. "are from an incident at school with someone using a new curse they found in an old book. These," she turned to point to her back. There were several of them overlapping each other, crisscrossing across her skin; they were raised above the skin and a bit knotted looking. "are from the...the lashings."

Her voice had faltered at that part, and Esme handed her the shirt; the girl slipped it back on.

Carina stood there, fingers tapping aimlessly at her thighs as she waited for Esme to speak; when the vampire didn't, she only kept on.

"I used to wonder where my mummy and daddy were, and why they never came for me. I used to wonder why they didn't love me, if they weren't there; I would cry for them, and then wonder why people wanted to hurt me so badly. I wondered what I had done wrong. I spent my entire life being told I was worthless, and I believed it. When I got to Hogwarts, I was finally shown friendship, I endured all the hardships with them, and when I finally met my father, I was overjoyed once I learned he was innocent. I even lived with him. But, then, we did something stupid, and as a result, I watched my cousin murder my father," Carina swallowed hard, and the muscles in her jaw worked. "And then, I was framed just like he was, and thrown in a cell to rot. Luna told you what dementors do. All I could do was relive my past, over and over again. When I came back, seeing Hermione hurt, and when we started to reconcile, when I started to trust her again, things went to hell. I had some small sliver of hope she would return my feelings—Merlin, it even seemed like she did—but she didn't. Fate bloody well hates me. I caught her kissing Ron Weasley, and after the war was over, I took that as my cue to leave and move on."

"Carina…"

"And then," the girl tangled her hands in her hair, voice rising. "and _then,_ I cast that charm, expecting to see my own bloody patronus, but it _wasn't!_ It was _hers! I can't get away from that fucking woman no matter how hard I try—she even hunted me down at my cousin's house and tried to apologize, knowing full well what she did to me!"_

Esme noticed the shallow breaths Carina took, and she felt her heart break for the girl as she heard the rattling in her chest that made it clear she was suppressing the urge she felt well, for it would not have shown in her tone to regular ears.

"Oh, honey," Esme murmured, stepping forward to finally sweep the teen up into a tight embrace. The rraven haired girl stiffened and did not move for several seconds, until her arms finally wound around the vampire's waist as Esme stroked her hair. "It'll be okay."

Carina, obviously grinding her teeth together, whispered, "Why can't it go away?"

"These things take time," Esme only held her tighter, this poor, motherless girl who had known little kindness in her life. She felt her heart breaking for Carina, who had finally broken down. "But it will get better. And, until then, we'll be here. I promise."

There was no response, only the suspicious feeling of something wet hitting the vampire's neck as she drew the young witch in closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry might be appearing in the story, sure, but in this story as well as my others, Harry is not Teddy's godfather. Carina is the only godparent he has. I'm glad some of you have decided to follow and favorite the story; if you like this one, you should check out my other stories, especially Blackest of Souls, which is what this one is based off of. Darkest of Hearts is the sequel to Blackest of Souls; this story is more of a spin off of BoS. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

Rosalie had never seen Carina actually excited about something; typically she was very laid back and in no particular hurry to do things. It just hadn't happened. However, today was something so incredibly different that it struck her, for only two days ago Carina had been depressed after finding out her patronus, and now…

"Carina!" Luna called up the stairs. "Come down here!"

"I'd rather not," the otter that swam by her snapped, before disappearing into the air.

Well. That had not been very nice. It seemed that the raven haired girl was still not in a good mood, especially since she had sent the very patronus she hated instead of actually responding to Luna's request.

"Carina!" the blonde tried again. "Andromeda should be coming along any minute with Teddy!"

There was a loud crash from upstairs, and then Rosalie found herself being rammed into rather abruptly, causing her to take a few steps back and regain her balance; the sudden attack had surprised her.

Carina Black stood in her arms, raven hair tied back, covered in sweat, wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts, a sports bra, and her sneakers.

Rosalie would be lying if she said she didn't find it attractive.

"Teddy?" said Carina, panting slightly as she glanced about. "When are they coming?"

"Any minute now," Luna replied with a laugh, and eyed her. "You were exercising?"

"I need something to keep myself occupied," the older witch stopped speaking, however, when Andromeda stepped through the fireplace, Teddy in her arms, and all but lunged at her cousin and snatched the boy away. Teddy squealed in utter delight, hair shifting between every color Rosalie had ever seen as he palmed her face, the widest smile on his own as she touched her forehead to his.

"He's missed you," Andromeda told her younger cousin, smiling at the way Teddy burrowed into the young woman and clutched at her hair. "He doesn't easily forget. He realizes I'm not you and gives me hell for it sometimes."

"It's hard to believe he's already eight months," Carina pulled back from the boy to stare at his chubby face. He giggled and placed his hand over her nose; she smiled back.

Rosalie had originally came to see if Carina was alright, and of course she hadn't been at first, but now, she definitely was. It was plain as day how much she loved the little boy in her arms, despite not being his mother and only having him for the past three months of his life. It actually warmed the blonde to see such a thing; perhaps, if the other girl could get past her previous love, things would work out for them and she could have the family she always wanted. It was a very appealing idea, one that brought a smile to her face.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Andromeda was suddenly circling Carina, who turned her head to keep watch of her cousin, who was scrutinizing her. "I understand running about half naked is a thing here, but I didn't think skipping meals was."

"I've eaten!" the raven haired girl muttered. "Yesterday. I've been busy, Andy."

"Go," the woman pointed sternly toward the kitchen and handed Teddy to Luna, who smiled and tweaked the baby's nose. Her tone brooked no room for argument. "Find something."

"Andromeda," Carina sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine."

" _Go,_ or I can take Teddy and be on my way."

That sent the younger witch scurrying into the kitchen very, very quickly; it was also then that several things happened at once.

The door slammed open, the sound of rapid gunfire filled their ears, and Luna suddenly disappeared with Teddy with a loud crack whilst Rosalie grabbed Andromeda and dropped the woman behind the couch.

She was about to move to get to Carina, feeling a mild panic set in, but was cut to an abrupt halt as there was a sickening scream, something dropping to the ground, and then the sound of a gross explosion.

Slowly, Andromeda advanced with her wand out, and Luna Lovegood reappeared without Teddy, wand also drawn; the two cautiously made their way to the door, and Rosalie followed, ready to attack.

However, there was no need.

Carina Black stood in the middle of the entryway, which was splattered in blood and small chunks of flesh. She herself was covered head to toe, and when she glanced at them, she did not seem the least bit bothered.

Honestly, Rosalie was not sure if she should be relieved or not.

"Are you alright?" the raven haired girl asked calmly, a towel flying into her hand as she nonchalantly wiped her face off. It worked for the most part, but it also smeared some of the blood across her face; Rosalie could feel the telltale burn in her throat and swallowed hard as she ignored it.

"Fine," said Luna just as evenly, and stared about at the mess.

"Where's Teddy?" there was a spark of worry on Carina's face as she tossed the towel aside.

"I took him to the Cullen's, I thought he'd be safer there."

"Good, good," Carina let out a breath and leveled her gaze on Andromeda. "Can you help clear out this mess?"

The woman nodded once and set to work, Luna following alongside her; Carina pulled Rosalie aside.

"And you," gray eyes focused on her, standing out among the red scattering her body. "you're alright?"

Rosalie could feel the burn ease as the blood on the walls, floor, and ceiling was cleared away, and she could only really reply with, "Yes, I'm fine. This is normal for you?"

"A bit."

"I can't exactly judge. I've done my fair share of terrible things," the vampire peered over at the now cleaned entryway. "That was too sudden to have been a coincidence. Someone tried to assassinate you."

"It had to be a muggle," Carina leaned against the wall and scrunched her nose as she accidentally licked her lip; Luna took a few steps closer to clean her up as well. When that was done, the older witch offered her a thankful look and continued. "No witch or wizard knows how to use a gun unless they're a muggleborn or halfblood, and even then, they'd still use a wand. The question would be why they're doing it. I know I've made a lot of enemies, but none of them would actually hire a muggle to do their dirty work."

"Unless it's him," Luna interrupted suddenly, silvery eyes wider than normal. "You don't think, do you?"

Carina frowned, and a hand moved around to rub at her back almost absently. "It...it could be. He worked in the police force, he had contacts...that's how he could have found me…"

"Seeking revenge now would be pointless, though," the blonde witch also frowned, uncharacteristically serious. "unless it's not just him. He could have run into a wizard that wasn't particularly fond of you…"

"And if he managed to mention my name before they killed him on the spot, then he's got a pretty good partner in crime," finished Carina.

"The only person who hates you enough to be that motivated would be Bellatrix," Andromeda interrupted rather sharply.

"I killed her," the raven haired girl shook her head. "There's no way she's still alive after that."

"Unless it wasn't Bellatrix you killed."

"I stripped her of her magic! It wouldn't have worked unless that person had Black blood."

"Exactly," Andromeda leveled her with a pointed look. "Black blood. There's always at least one person around who has at least some flowing through their veins, as you very well know; she could have imperioed them and made them impersonate her."

"Carina…" Luna put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "It sounds plausible. It could have happened."

"I killed her," Carina shook her head again, harder this time. Just watching made Luna wince in sympathy. "No. I remember."

At least she had enough sense not to mention all the torture she did, Rosalie noticed. She remembered either Carina or Luna mentioning tearing Bellatrix to bits.

"We don't know that yet," Rosalie cut in, taking a step closer to Carina and feeling a growl build in her chest at the thought. She pushed it down. "It could have been someone else. I remember some things you told me," she glanced at her mate. "and you've made a lot of enemies. That's the truth. Perhaps one of them could be after you."

"I don't—"

This time, Rosalie heard it, but apparently, so did Carina; the hurried footsteps up to the door, the click of the gun being cocked.

The raven haired girl reacted on instinct and shoved Luna into Andromeda; the older woman seemed to sense something was wrong and apparated away immediately with the blonde.

Carina grabbed Rosalie quicker than any normal human could have moved and jerked her into the kitchen just as the attacker burst through the door, but there was no need to restrain the vampire. She was not going to let them be attacked again; she was irritated, now, at the moves being made against the witch.

The blonde vampire swept into the room and behind the masked man, who was looking about cautiously as he held his gun aloft; he could not sense her, and so she promptly snapped his neck, allowing his body to slump to the ground.

As Carina peered around the corner, Rosalie stepped casually over the body, and gray eyes appraised her. "Nice job."

"Much cleaner than the mess you made," Rosalie retorted, though not unkindly as she came to stand beside Carina and stare down at the body. "I suppose we'll have to dispose of him."

"And I'll have to put wards on the house. I didn't think...it was my fault for not being cautious. I'll be calling in some acquaintances of mine to help, they're good at that sort of thing. For now, grab the body and let's get out of here."

Dutifully, the vampire grabbed hold of the man's wrist, whilst Carina took a firm hold of Rosalie's hand; she barely had time to enjoy the feeling before they were twisting on the spot with a loud crack.

~~~xxx~~~

They were greeted immediately by the sound of screaming, and Carina's eyes snapped to her godson, who was being held by Esme as she attempted to soothe him, to no avail.

The boy's hair hair was black, and his eyes were gray; there was no mistaking who he wanted. She was just about to step forward to grab him when something other than a wail escaped his mouth, " _MUMMA!"_

 _Mu...huh?_

" _MUMMA!"_

"He's been doing this since he got here," Esme told Carina gently, moving forward to place the boy in her arms. The familiar weight had the girl hoisting the baby higher up on her hip. "How about I get you some clothes?"

"What?" the raven haired girl asked in confusion, before stopping and glancing down at herself. She had forgotten that she was still wearing shorts and a sports bra from the intense work out she had been doing; it had been something she needed, especially after the patronus fiasco. For now, however, she put that from her mind. "Oh. Alright."

As Esme blurred away, Carina peered down at her godson, who had pressed both of his small hands firmly against her cheeks and was staring at her with the most serious look on his face.

"Mumma," he repeated sternly.

She raised her brows, though felt an inner stab of panic. She was not his real mother—forr Merlin's sake, she had only had the boy for a few months!

Esme reappeared with a pair of pants and a t-shirt. It was really only then that Carina realized she had an audience, one that consisted of Bella Swan, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle aside from Esme, herself, and Rosalie. She knew that Luna must be in England with Andromeda, because the woman was sure to apparate to the first place she thought of—her home.

Though she was not particularly shy about her body, being dressed like this now was rather impractical, so Carina accepted the clothing and handed Teddy to Esme; the boy shrieked.

Hastily, she stepped into the pants, pulling them up over her shorts, and by the time she had slipped the shirt over her head, Teddy was already in Rosalie's arms instead, quietly whimpering rather than screaming as he watched her.

 _Well...that's a good sign. At least someone can keep him calm…_

"Uh...Carina?" Emmett raised his hand. "What do we do with the dead body in our living room?"

"Get rid of it," she told Jasper instead of her friend's mate. "No one can find it. Understood?"

"Understood," the Major replied soberly. He scooped the body into his arms and was gone in a flash, Alice following along behind him just as quickly.

"Okay," Emmett said slowly. "But what happened? Luna just popped in here, shoved Teddy at Esme, and left."

"My house was attacked," Carina began to pace, unable to help herself. This entire situation was so ridiculous; she had thought that by moving here she would get away from all the drama! "By two muggles with guns. The first I blew up, the second, Rosalie snapped his neck."

"Why would they be after you?" Carlisle inquired, frowning.

Her stomach dropped as she realized something—Luna and Andromeda could be right. Luna was typically always right, and so was her older cousin...the two of them agreeing did not bode well for her. If her very last foster father, Grant Lively, had indeed decided to enact revenge on the whim of Bellatrix Lestrange, who might indeed not be dead…

 _I'LL be dead. Those two have the most cunning minds of anyone I've met, not to mention the fact that there's a vampire out for my blood as well...Merlin, I hope they don't know about her…_

But it was Bellatrix and Grant; of course they would know.

"Because I tried to kill them both."

"Them?"

Carina leaned heavily against the wall and tipped her head back. _I can't just not tell them now that they're involved…_

"It started when I was fourteen…"

" _What do you mean, you're leaving?"_

" _My father found me," Carina said as calmly as she could while the man towered over her. "So I'm going to live with him."_

 _Her father, Sirius, had recently (and reluctantly) moved into his childhood home, Grimmauld Place, and she certainly did not want to leave him alone, much less stay in this house for any longer. She had been there since she was twelve, and she had hated every minute of it._

 _An ex-policeman and very religious man, Grant Lively had never approved of her magic, had not liked having a witch in the house. Everything she did was somehow wrong, and she was punished "accordingly" for it._

 _The last major punishment she had gotten was from the lashes, and even now, she winced at the thought. It had happened last summer, when Grant had begun to speak badly about her father after finding out he was a convict; she had admittedly lost her temper and her hold on her magic, exploding half of the living room._

 _And so, her punishment had been the lashes. There had been thirty lashes to her back for it, and she still had the scars. She doubted they would ever go away. They were just a permanent reminder of the terrible childhood she had had thus far, and she hated it._

" _That criminal?" Grant scoffed. "And you think living with him will be better than with me?"_

" _Yes." There was a slap to the face, and Carina did not make a sound, merely turned her head back to face him and wiped the blood from her lip. "Yes," she repeated. "I do. He loves me."_

" _Loves you?" the hulk of a man before her laughed. "As if anyone could love an abomination like you." his entire expression and tone changed after that, however, to something more...sinister. "I took you in out of the kindness of my heart, as the Lord wishes his subjects to do...I fed you, I clothed you, I put a roof over your head...I even let you go to that school with the rest of those devil worshippers!"_

" _It's called magic," the girl straightened. "And we're not devil worshippers! Magic is...it's something so amazing that a muggle like you would never be able to comprehend, and I'm not an abomination, either! My father—"_

 _Another slap, and this time, she was sent careening into the floor, hitting her head hard on her trunk. Grant loomed over her, hand still raised, a dark shadow crossing his face. "No longer. No longer will I let you continue to disrespect me, or continue to live in this world and infect those around you with your-your_ disease. _Today, I rid my hands of you. May God have mercy on your soul."_

 _His hand closed into a fist, and Carina instinctively raised her hands to shield herself as his arm came down hard, expecting the hit._

 _However, the hit never came. Instead, a shimmering shield had appeared in front of her, and Grant himself had been thrown backward, through the wall, and into the next room._

 _Trembling, the raven haired girl got to her feet and crept to the kitchen, peering around the corner; her foster father lay in the rubble by the counter, eyes closed, not breathing._

 _She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight._ I...I killed him…

 _Carina felt a lump in her throat at that, but turned on her heel and made her way back to her trunk, grabbing it by the handle. She could not hesitate, could not feel any guilt; she needed to get out of there, and now._

 _Just as she made it to the front door, she was grabbed roughly by her hair and slung back to the floor again, Grant Lively hovering over her and raining blows upon her._

" _YOU WILL GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME, DEMON!" he bellowed. "YOU WILL LEAVE THIS WORLD IN THE NAME OF THE LORD!"_

 _Carina panicked as she felt his hands around her throat, struggling beneath him and flailing her fists, hitting him in the back, to no avail. Her hand scrambled about on the ground and came into contact with something sharp; the blade of a knife. Grant's knife, to be exact; he had to have lost it in the scuffle from before._

 _Not wasting anytime as she black spots begun to cloud her vision, Carina slid her hand down the knife to the handle and stabbed._

 _And stabbed._

 _And stabbed._

 _The hands on her throat loosened, and she just barely managed to squirm out from underneath the man, who had knife wounds in his back, one in his neck, and another in his side. He lunged for her, and Carina's entire mind clouded over._

 _She did not know what had happened next. Her best guess after it had happened was that she had lost all sense and stabbed the man over and over until he collapsed._

 _When she came to, that was exactly what she saw. Grant Lively lay on his side on the floor, taking shuddering breaths as blood fell past his lips, stab wounds littering his body._

 _Carina Black did the only thing she could think of._

 _She grabbed her trunk, dropped the knife, and ran._

"I thought I killed him," she continued. "But I was wrong. I found out shortly after that someone had found him after hearing the commotion, and my fingerprints were all over the knife. He managed to cover that part up, so that no one would know what _he_ had been doing to _me._ But, he lived, if only because someone found him at just the right time. I'd think he would hate me even more after that."

"He tried to kill you, and you defended yourself," concluded Carlisle, frowning even more deeply. She could see his concern; even Esme's eyes were shining, and she looked as though she were going to cry. "I'm a man of God myself, and I would never…"

"We need to find him," said Esme suddenly, fiercely. "Carlisle, we can't let him hurt her again."

Everyone looked a bit surprised as they turned to her.

"I agree," Rosalie added just as furiously, and Carina could not help but notice how her normally golden eyes had darkened to black, just as Esme's had. The little boy in her arms squirmed, and Carina took him from her and cradled him to her chest. "We need to kill him. He won't be a problem anymore."

"We can't just kill everyone," Carlisle shook his head, regretful. "It would make us no better than he is. There have already been two deaths today…"

"And there will be more," snarled Rosalie in a way Carina had never seen before. This was nothing like the previous anger the blonde had harbored for her; no, this was pure, unbridled fury, and Esme did not look any happier as she curled her lip upward. "If you won't do it, I will, Carlisle."

"Rosalie—"

"We can't do it now," the raven haired witch cut across them, furrowing her brows as she regarded the two vampire women. "Because we need to find him first. And if Bellatrix is with him, it will only get harder. She's powerful."

"Carina…" Esme edged closer to her, and Carina remembered the other day when she had fallen into the vampire's arms and cried; it was an embarrassing thought. "Darling, he needs to pay for what he's done."

"Later," Carina let out a breath and fiddled with her bracelet, the one from her father. It's enchantments had long since faded, but it was still a reminder of the man she had known. "We need to figure things out first."

"Mumma," came a small voice, and when she glanced down, Teddy was patting her cheek again.

For the second time that day, her stomach dropped. "No, Ted."

"Mumma."

"No, Ted," she repeated quietly. "I'm not your Mum."

He furrowed his brows at her, gray eyes brightening just a bit. "Mumma?"

Carina stared around at all the vampires watching her with varying mixes of sympathy and pity, and sighed. "I'll be back."

She stood, and with the boy in her arms, apparated away.

~~~xxx~~~

"Take him."

"I'll keep him safe," promised Andromeda. "The wards around my home are strong. However, I'm afraid visits to your home will have to be postponed for awhile."

"Yeah," Carina let out a breath and looked down at Teddy, flashes of redhaired vampires, manic cackles, and a looming figure assaulting her. "Yeah. He doesn't need to be with me right now."

"He said it again, didn't he?"

"You knew?"

Andromeda gave her a knowing look. "Of course I did. He's been saying it for a week now."

"You know I can't do that. I'm not his mother," absently, she pulled his hand away from her hair. "it just won't work. Tonks was his mother, Remus was his father. I'm not. I can't be. It's not fair to them."

"You think Nymphadora would care?" her older cousin scoffed. "She would be happy her son has a mother when she can't be there for him herself. That's why she picked you for godmother, and why I let you run off to America with my grandson. _You_ are his mother now. My daughter will always be a part of him, make no mistake, but right now, what he needs is you."

Carina flinched. "I can't."

"Stop being a coward!" Andromeda grabbed her by the chin and gripped hard, forcing the girl to look at her. Carina did not know why this bothered her so much; perhaps it was because she did not want to be a replacement for Tonks, who she had grown to like, or even for Remus, who she had loved. "Teddy cries for you. He _screams_ for _you._ When he was sick, it was _you_ who cared for him; when he has a nightmare, you're there. You've changed his nappies, you've fed him, you've comforted him, you've even endured being vomited on; you don't even mind that he's been tugging at your hair this entire time!"

At that, Carina glanced down. Indeed, he was playing with her hair again.

"You are his mother," Andromeda repeated firmly. " _You._ You're leaving him with me right now, why?"

"So he can be safe," the raven haired girl muttered, looking away. "Because I don't want him to be killed."

"That's correct, but no. Tell me _why."_

"Because I love him," Carina could not stop her lip from curling up at the woman in a growl. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Will you take him now?"

"I believe I will," the other witch had the nerve to smile as she took the boy, who whimpered and reached out for Carina. "Go take care of the problem. Get the house warded. In the meantime...we'll be waiting."

The girl took a step back, preparing herself to apparate, but Teddy's large, shining eyes and trembling lower lip caught her attention as he stretched out his arms, waving his hands at her.

"Mumma!" he cried. She clenched her jaw and looked away, taking another step back. "M-Mumma!"

The last thing she heard as she apparated away was the heartbroken wail of her godson.

~~~xxx~~~

When Carina reappeared at the Cullen home, she was far more sullen than usual, and everyone noticed, but had the tact not to say anything. Luna had appeared just moments before the raven haired girl had shown up and was now seated beside Emmett.

Rosalie herself could not help but quickly making her way to Carina's side. "Are you alright?"

"He's safe," said the young woman evenly. "Now we can get to work."

The question had been deliberately avoided, she knew, but there was not much Rosalie could do except press her, and she did not want Carina to lash out.

"The body has been taken care of," Jasper informed Carina, who nodded once at him and perched herself on the arm of a chair.

"Luna," the girl leveled her gaze on her friend. "what should we do now? If Bellatrix isn't dead and she's gotten to Grant…"

"We need to take care of Victoria first!" Edward insisted, pulling Bella tighter into his side. Rosalie half wished she could be in such close proximity to Carina, but she did not know if the other girl would approve or not. She did not even realize she was wearing the blonde's clothes, she was so distracted. "And then _Carina and Luna_ can deal with their problem."

"You won't help us?" questioned Luna, furrowing her brows.

"I won't endanger my family anymore than I have to. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"I won't."

"Well, we will!" Emmett spoke up, staring down their brother. His eyes had hardened.

"Endangering ourselves like this—"

"They're endangering themselves helping us—"

"Carina got rid of the problem, Edward!"

Everyone was speaking at once, now, arguing amongst themselves. Rosalie could still feel the fury bubbling beneath the surface from earlier, and she stormed over to her brother and jerked him out of his seat by his hair. He winced and hissed at her. She hissed back.

"I've been helping your mate," she tugged at his hair hard. "So has Emmett. Either you help ours, or we stop helping yours. Victoria can drain her for all I care."

He gritted his teeth. "You wouldn't."

"We would," Emmett leaned in close as well, so that he and Rosalie were both glaring down at Edward. However, he shot an apologetic look at Bella as he did so, before resuming his stance. "Because this isn't fair."

"Carlisle," Edward shot their coven leader a helpless look. "They're serious. Talk them out of it, please."

"I'm sorry, son," Carlisle sighed. "You know their thoughts. Their minds are set. Rosalie, Emmett, please release him."

Carina, who had been silent thus far, said quietly, "So, let me get this straight. I'm helping _you,_ but when _I'm_ the one with a problem, you tuck tail and run?"

"It's not like tha-at!" Edward choked as Rosalie's hand closed around his throat and squeezed once, hard, before releasing him and retreating. "I just—"

"It _is_ like that," the witch stood with a snarl in place as she slammed her hands on the table. "I'm not in the mood for this. I don't care that _I'm_ in danger. What I _do_ care about is the fact that my _best friend and fucking godson_ could be killed if we don't eliminate the threat!" she leaned forward, eyes flashing. "I don't care if you're over a hundred. You're a _boy._ I have done and seen things far worse than you ever have, and I have been ready to lay my life down. You, you got a second chance at life, you escaped death—me? I could die any bloody second and while I could be hiding so it doesn't happen, I'm not. I'm _braver than you are._ Either you man up, or I make you."

Her words had an impact on Bella, who whispered to her boyfriend, "Edward, come on, they're helping us—why can't we help them?"

"Bella," he sounded pained. "I…"

Carina's entire form trembled, not unlike those of the wolves of La Push when angered, and her fingers dug into the wood of the table as she spoke through gritted teeth, "Bella, move."

"Please," pleaded Bella. "Don't hurt him. He's trying to do what he thinks is best. I know you can understand that."

The raven haired girl clenched her jaw hard and backed straight into Rosalie, growling, "Sit down. Now."

Rosalie, not quite knowing what was going to happen, sat.

Carina sat directly on top of her, and Rosalie could have sworn her heart (if it could, that is) skipped a beat. This was definitely not what she had expected to happen. However, being the clever woman that she was, she realized quickly enough what Carina wanted her to do and locked her arms firmly around the witch's abdomen.

Emmett himself gave Edward one last, intense stare, and slowly sank into his place beside Luna, whose lips quirked every so slightly in Rosalie's direction.

Carina had not wanted to hurt Luna by struggling, but she knew how sturdy and strong a vampire was and had chosen to trust Rosalie to hold her back; that, in itself, was a start.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, Carina is no fairy (AT ALL) but I think the concept still applies. Review please!**

 **She's stubborn. She hates being touched and she doesn't like many people. Her hair is nearly as black as the heart she wants the world to think she has. In the eyes of some she's a monster, but monsters come in many forms, and some aren't really monsters at all. Sometimes monsters are just fairies that are scared to be loved. And sometimes they're the ones that deserve love most.**

 **—A.R. Lucas**

Carina collapsed into the couch of her home, tipping her head back as Bill and Fleur followed her inside, Luna and Gabrielle right behind them. The two had just travelled to England to bring the cursebreaker and his wife over to help with the wards, and somehow, Gabrielle had ended up tagging along. The fourteen-year-old French witch was clearly worried.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the girl asked, sitting down beside Carina and grabbing her hand. Sapphire blue eyes roved over the older witch. "Zat...that shooting did not sound pleasant."

"Everyone got out alright," said Carina, closing her eyes and not bothering to pull away from her young friend. "I took care of the first shooter, and my friend got the second."

"Yes, Luna mentioned that you blew 'im up," Gabrielle scrunched her nose. "It sounds gruesome."

Her English was already much better than it had been at the wedding (though the accent was definitely still there), Carina noticed as she hummed in agreement. "It was."

"Why did you choose to do it like that, then?"

The raven haired girl opened one eye and turned her head to the side. "I didn't choose so much as acted. There's no thinking required in a heat of the moment thing like that—whatever happens, happens."

"So," Bill spoke up as he strode around the room, admiring the house. "you said you needed Fleur and I for some help on warding?"

Both eyes snapped open, and Carina sat up, realizing that she should probably show she meant business. "Yeah, I do. I've been so busy lately that the wards I originally put up at the beginning were flimsy at best, and any I put up now would be mainly based on darker magic. I'll get to that later, but right now, I want this place to be locked down tighter than Fort Knox, Hogwarts, and Gringotts combined—especially Hogwarts and Gringotts, because, let's face it, I've broken into both."

"I understand," the redhead nodded. "And I'm sure you'd like to have your godson over far more often than you have as of late."

It had been three days since the confrontation in the Cullen home with Edward, and it was already by then that Andromeda had firecalled her several times, looking worse for wear after each one. She honestly felt bad for the older woman. While there was no question that she could handle a baby, especially since her own daughter had also been a metamorphmagus and extremely clumsy, that time had long since passed. Teddy was Carina's responsibility, as her cousin had so _politely_ informed her, and no matter how young she was, she had to take care of him.

"Yeah," Carina let out a breath and clasped her hands together between her knees. "Andy needs the break."

"I'll get to work right away, then. Fleur," Bill smiled at her. "let's get going. Luna, do you want to help while Carina and Gabby catch up?"

Luna glanced over at her, before shrugging. "I suppose so. Where do we start?"

"Well, first we'll need to…" Their voices trailed off as they left the house, leaving only Carina and Gabrielle in the house, seated side by side on the couch.

"So," the raven haired witch paused. "how have you been?"

"Alright," Gabrielle tilted her head in thought. "They 'ave been fixing 'ogwarts up for awhile now-there is enough of the building put back together for the students to return to school, but it is 'ard. Things will be a bit crowded. It makes me happy I go to Beauxbatons, though I am sorry for what 'as 'appened. Are you sure you're alright? You don't look as though you are well, no offense."

 _Always so mature for her age…_

Carina shook her head and offered the other girl a wry smile. "I'll be fine. I just haven't been getting much sleep. I've been too busy hunting down vampires and surviving attacks from muggles and crazy witches."

The blonde frowned at her and leaned in closer, very serious. "You need to rest. If you do not take care of yourself, you will be of no use to anyone."

"I'll live. You don't need to worry about me."

"I _do!"_ Gabrielle insisted, looking rather frustrated. "You are a good person, you do not need this chaos!"

"My entire life has been chaos," Carina leaned back and stretched, only shaking her head again. "There's no way to be rid of it for me. You, though, you've got a good life ahead of you. You're smart."

The words made the blonde perk up a bit. "You think so?"

"I know so," the older witch actually chuckled. "Do they still treat you badly at your school?"

Blue eyes averted themselves. "Somewhat. Per'aps not as much as before, but the dirty looks do not go away. I 'ear what they say when I'm not there. They call me a whore, say that I am sleeping my way around the school and using my Velela nature to seduce others."

Carina felt a spike of anger at that. What was it with people and always assuming things? Just because someone was a werewolf or had creature blood did not make them any less human, did not mean they were to be looked down on—they had feelings, too!

 _Remus felt more than anyone I've ever met..._

"Listen to me," Carina commanded, grabbing both of Gabrielle's hands, which had been fidgeting anxiously with the hem of her shirt. "Gabrielle. Look at me. Hey," she repeated firmly. " _look at me._ I know what it's like to be treated differently. I get it. I'm a Black, for Merlin's sake! Do you remember what I said the last time we met?"

"It is not the outside that matters," recited Gabrielle dutifully, softly, as she looked down.

"But what's in here," Carina laid her palm flat over the younger's girl's chest, just above where her heart was. "is what matters most. They can all go to hell-you're a better person than they are. If I need to pop over to France to make them see it, I will. Understand?"

"I understand," and then, Gabrielle surged forward and caught Carina's lips in a kiss, completely catching the raven haired girl off guard as she jerked backward and held the blonde's face with both hands to keep her in place.

"What the bloody buggering hell are you doing?" It was a true testimony to her surprise that she said it at all, and the younger witch's expression dropped.

"I apologize," she whispered, clearing her throat. "I thought zat-that you were...I've liked you for some time now. I've never kissed anyone before."

"Neither have I, but...Merlin, Gabrielle!" Carina pulled her hands away to push back her own hair. "I'm not...I can't…"

 _I don't want to make her feel terrible...she's my friend, not to mention very young and impressionable...I could scar her for life if I don't do this correctly..._

"I understand," Gabrielle offered her a small smile. "I feel I've embarrassed myself, though, because you did not even kiss back."

"Sorry for the shoddy first kiss," the raven haired girl laughed quietly. "And I'm sorry for all...this," she waved a hand. "I've no doubt you'll find the person for you, and when you do, they'll be extremely lucky."

"Thank you," the younger witch actually flashed her a dazzling grin, spirits seemingly lifted. "Can we forget it 'appened? I promise, no more advances will be made. I need more friends, anyway. Deal?"

Carina raised her brows, but nevertheless shook Gabrielle's hand and smiled back. "Deal. Now, how about we help with those wards?"

Gabrielle gripped her hand tighter, yanked her off the couch with surprising strength, and dragged her out the door.

~~~xxx~~~

"Have you ever met any other magical creatures?" Emmett asked Carina, all but bouncing up and down in his seat. "Like, are zombies real? Because that would be awesome!"

"They're real," she said slowly, giving him a strange look. "They're called Inferi where I'm from. They're not the sort of things you'd like to mess with. And yes, I've met a great many other creatures. Just about everything you can think of is real—even spiders over twenty feet tall, they're called Acromantula."

"Don't forget about the Cerberus you told me about," Luna reminded.

"That, too."

"Awesome!" the vampire breathed. "Alice, Alice, get over here, Carina is telling cool stories!"

"What? No, I'm not."

"Alice!" he waved his arms. "Jasper!"

The two made their way over as Alice teased, "Stories, huh?"

"No," Carina shook her head. "No stories. No."

"It would certainly be beneficial for them in knowing who you are," Luna pointed out. "And you have to admit, your school years were interesting."

"I don't want to tell a story."

"Please?" Alice clasped her hands together and jutted out her lip. "We'd love to hear some!"

"I'd enjoy it," agreed Jasper. "I could even tell you about my time as a human after, if you'd like."

Carina paused long enough to stare at the scars littering his body and thought back to her own, before slowly nodding. "Alright. Fine."

And so, it began.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie did not know when she had joined in on the storytelling, but she indeed had, and it was already well into the night and Carina was only on her fifth year, the hardest year. She had long since given up only narrating the simplest, most adventurous bits and decided to do a play by play of each year.

Luna was leaning into Carina's side, Emmett seated beside her on the floor, with Rosalie herself next to Carina and Alice and Jasper across from them; Edward, presumably, was stalking Bella in her room again.

"And so, we decided to break in," Carina was saying, fiddling mindlessly with the bracelet on her wrist. "It was stupid, I realized afterward. It was a trap, and we were ambushed, and everything was thrown into complete and utter chaos; we couldn't find each other while all the fighting was going on. When we did…" she trailed off and did not speak, instead stared at the bracelet for a long few moments before deciding to continue, her voice stronger this time. "When we did, we were all herded together like sheep and surrounded by the Death Eaters. When the Order showed up to rescue us, my father was dueling our cousin, Bellatrix, and she killed him. I watched him fall through an unknown veil, and I never saw his body again."

She finished that part of the story rather quickly, and then got up to the part leading to her imprisonment. The trial was easy enough to gloss over, but the time spent in Azkaban was something she could not simply speak about to do it justice.

"I could always show them," the raven haired girl murmured to Luna. "I actually have a pensive...would you mind…"

Luna disappeared with a crack, and then reappeared a few moments later with a large, white bowl.

"No problem," the blonde replied with a kind smile. She also waved her wand and conjured a vial, which she passed to her friend.

Carina, to the bemusement of everyone except Alice (who partly understood what was going on due to a vision), pressed the tip of her own wand to her temple and drew out a silvery wisp. When she opened her eyes, she directed it to the liquid in the bowl, and it swirled about as she glanced up at everyone.

"How brave are you?"

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all exchanged glances and went for it.

~~~xxx~~~

When they came out, everyone returned to their respective places with solemn looks on their faces; there was a twinge of pity, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"And you still loved her after all that?" Alice questioned, disbelieving. "I mean, I would still love Jazz, but that's...she's not your…"

"I know," Carina muttered, a wry smile touching her lips as she shifted her position. As she did so, her hand brushed Rosalie's, and she halted for a brief moment, eyes widening a fraction, before pulling her hand back an inch or so and returning her attention to Alice. "She was my first friend, my saving grace...Merlin, I hate how that sounds, but that's how I thought at the time. She was the first bright spot in my dark little life, and I learned so many things from her. I don't know how I still...how I still l-loved her through all that," she stumbled over the word loved, as though she had not really wanted to say it. She chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "I guess that says something about me, doesn't it? It's like I enjoy hurting myself."

If Carina Black's love for Hermione Granger could last through hell, how long would her love for Rosalie last if it ever came to be?

"It says you're a person whose love and loyalty know no bounds," Jasper told her lightly. "A good one. Perhaps a selfish one, and perhaps not the nicest or the kindest, but through all your faults, you are a _good person."_

"Do good people kill others?"

"We've all done things we aren't proud of," the girl scoffed, but Jasper kept on. "When I was a human, I fought for the Confederate Army, and then later, in my newborn years, I was part of another army of other vampires. I had to kill so many of them...I could feel their pain, their horror...everything. I was supposed to train them to be killers, and so I did." he held out his scarred arms, covered in light—nearly unseeable if you did not pay attention—bite marks. "But I grew to hate it, and so, with a couple friends of mine, I escaped. My thirst wasn't under control, then-I fed off of so many humans...I felt _their_ pain, too. This life was really the only option for me, no matter how less satisfying. I have done things I am not proud of, and maybe sometimes, I'm not happy with who I am, but my family is always there to show me that I can be good. And you...I've felt your emotions, and while perhaps we haven't spent much time together, I know you are."

"You're mad, is what you are," said Carina gruffly, looking away. However, the man kept his eyes trained firmly upon her, and the room was suddenly filled with warmth as everyone was hit with a wave of joy and love so overpowering it nearly knocked poor Alice back.

"That," Jasper leaned forward, his tone brooking no room for argument. "is what you feel when Teddy is around. This," a feeling very similar to the last hit them, though the distinguishing quality was the complete and utter feeling of unwavering trust. "is what you feel with Luna. Do you not get it? Someone so terrible could never feel so much."

Though the smile on her face from the projected emotions said otherwise, the raven haired girl did not look happy and instead closed her eyes tightly, forcing the corners of her mouth to turn down into a frown.

"Think about it," he told her, and she merely made a rude gesture and removed her hands from behind her head; the action only caused her hand to fall atop Rosalie's again, and this time, her eyes snapped open to stare.

Rosalie held herself completely still for a moment, waiting for the other girl to move or pull her hand back, but instead Carina turned her head away and directed her attention to Alice, changing the subject.

"Didn't you say that Edward was at Bella's?"

"Yes," Alice responded cheerily, before frowning. "I think he's in her room again, though."

"In her...room?"

"He sneaks in through the window," supplied Jasper.

"I caught him once," Emmett raised his hand. "after Bella's first day. I followed him to her house, and he'd snuck in the window and was just standing there staring at her. When I finally asked him about it, he said he was testing his control with her blood since she's also his singer. Fuckin' creepy."

"No kidding…" Carina furrowed her brows, and then scrunched her nose. "Not only creepy, but that's stalking and someone should inform her father."

"I don't know how well Charlie would take it…"

"He would put stronger locks on all the windows," Rosalie found herself speaking up for the first time, done with her observing for now. "And when he realizes it won't work, he'll probably switch rooms with her, believing that the tree is how Edward gets up. He'll also be calling Carlisle for sure—it's what I would do in his place. And, when none of this stops him, he'll separate them the best he can."

"She's right!" Alice grinned. "You know, while I typically wouldn't deprive someone of their mate, Edward has gotten a bit too…"

"Possessive?" Jasper glanced at his wife.

"I would say overly protective, but, yes, that sounds more like it."

"Well, anyway," Emmett clapped his hands together. "I say we stop him from being a creeper and we take watch for Victoria, instead."

"Someone will have to drag him out of there, though," pointed out Luna, and slowly turned to gaze at Emmett, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. "Imagine all the complaining he'll do."

"He'll throw a tantrum!" laughed Alice.

Jasper also cracked a smile. "Looks like we'll all be going, then, yes? Carina, Rose?"

Carina started at that, frowning at him. "How do you know my middle name?"

"Your middle name is Rose?"

"Oh, bloody hell...yes, it is. Can we just get on with it?"

Rosalie couldn't help but chuckle. "You actually thought he was referring to you?"

The raven haired witch gave her a sideways look, half heartedly curling up her lip in a snarl, but did not speak; her cheeks, however, were tinted a light shade of pink.

"Let's get going!" Alice bounced to her feet, and the others dutifully followed along, pausing in the doorway. "Emmett, you can take Luna, and Carina, you should let Rose carry you, too—it'll be fun."

Carina only huffed and spread her arms in an _I don't care anymore_ motion, to which Rosalie smirked as she pulled the younger girl into her arms bridal style and took off at a sprint.

~~~xxx~~~

When Esme and Carlisle made it home later that night to find most of their children (along with Carina and Luna) seated in a circle around a sulking Edward, they were not sure if they were amused or not.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asked calmly, before glancing about. "And where's Emmett?"

"He decided to take the first shift," came the cheery answer from Alice.

"The first shift for what, exactly?"

"Edward has been stalking Bella," said Luna, before smiling sweetly at the coven leader. "So we decided to rectify the problem. He's been sneaking in through her window for quite some time now to watch her while she sleeps, and we've decided they need some time apart."

"Bella is my mate!" protested Edward, and when Carina rolled her eyes and waved a hand, causing his mouth to continue moving but no sounds to come out, it was proven that this was not the first time he had said this.

"Her being your mate has no excuse," she said with a scoff.

"It's definitely no excuse!" Esme agreed, staring at the boy with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "Watching that poor girl while she sleeps isn't healthy, Edward!"

His mouth moved yet again as he leaned forward, but Rosalie put a hand on his forehead and pushed him backward; he growled at her and leapt to his feet, obviously intent on making a quick escape.

And quick he was. Being the fastest in the family, the problem only escalated as he zipped about the room, intent on hurrying outside, only to be blocked by Jasper, Alice, or Rosalie. Luna and Carina had both exchanged glances and promptly waved their wands, causing a faint glow to emit from the windows and doors as Jasper put Edward in a headlock and dragged him back to the center of the room.

Alice sat on the boy's back as the other's resumed their circle (or, rather, square of sorts) around him.

"As you can see," Rosalie spoke up, gesturing to her brother in distaste. "This isn't something we can let go on. Carina and Luna have been theorizing that they're not really mates, but that whilst Edward cares for Bella as a person, what he truly loves is her blood due to her being his singer. Either way, it's still extremely violating and, as a woman, I don't like the behavior he's exhibiting. I was all for ripping off his limbs, scattering him about the forest, and picking up the pieces when we felt he'd learned his lesson, but some of the others disagreed."

Alice, Jasper, and Luna all raised their hands.

"I felt as though his punishment should be something different," Jasper told them evenly, raising a brow as Edward struggled, only for Alice to hold an arm behind his back and pull, causing him to stop moving for fear of it coming off.

"I agreed with Rosalie," said Carina, leaning back into the couch and eyeing Edward in disgust. "Though I thought that using his head as a football," they realized she meant soccer rather quickly. "would be quite fun. But we were outvoted."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I can't even begin to...Luna, Carina, it's late. Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

"Of course!" Luna exclaimed, and then smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Alice, Jasper, if you could stay down here with us to keep an eye on Edward, that would be great. Rose, if you could show Carina and Luna to where they'll be sleeping…"

He was thankful that his blonde daughter had already begun to stand before he had even finished his sentence.

Sighing again, he sunk down onto the couch beside Esme and wondered how to handle this new problem.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina found herself standing in the middle of Rosalie's room, admiring the tasteful decor, crimson walls, and crimson bedsheets; it was obvious what her favorite color was. Everything matched, though, so it was not as tacky as it sounded.

"You can sleep here tonight," the blonde pulled back the comforter and gestured to the bed, before also waving a careless hand at the closet. "And you can find yourself some pajamas in there. I have some on hand from when Alice decides she wants to have sleepovers."

The witch stared at her, quietly nodded, and made her way to the closet; there was far more clothes in there than she would ever know what to do with. She herself was very rich, but the Cullens had Alice, who could predict the numbers for the lottery for them to win millions over the years.

She quickly found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and changed, hurrying back to Rosalie's bed and perching herself on the edge. The blonde was nowhere in sight, obviously more respecting of privacy than most, and she was glad. Today had been...crazy, to say at least. Mad.

The Edward fiasco had been rather amusing, though, now that she looked back on it.

 _The wind whipped at Carina's hair as she opened her eyes wide as the world literally blurred by her, looping an arm around Rosalie's neck on instinct . The only time she had ever felt like this, the only time she had gotten such an exhilarating rush, was when she was on a broom!_

 _They were at the Swan residence far quicker than she would have liked, and when she was sat on her feet, it was decided that Jasper would be the one to drag Edward out the window, and if that did not work, Carina or Luna would simply apparate him down._

 _So, they waited. There was the sounds of muffled cursing, quiet whines from a sleeping human, and then, Edward was thrown unceremoniously through the window head first, quite literally eating the dirt as he skidded to a stop before them all. His hair was messier than usual, and an angry look crossed his face as he got to his feet, spitting out some grass._

" _What was that?" he hissed. "I was watching over her, as I'm supposed to do! Victoria could be here any second!"_

" _She won't be," said Alice certainly. "And, we've come to take over guard for now, Edward."_

" _What? No! Bella is my mate, I need to watch over her!"_

" _By watching her while she sleeps?" scoffed Rosalie, crossing her arms._

" _Yeah, no," Emmett finished for her, before leaping up to sit in a tree nearby, close enough to hear and see if Victoria would come, but far away enough to ensure privacy. "I've got this, little bro."_

" _Emmett—"_

" _Either you come with us," Luna told Edward, greeting him with a wand between the eyes as she smiled serenely at him. "Or I'm afraid we'll have to make you."_

 _The way the boy rushed toward Bella's room again was clear what he chose, so Luna shot him down and petrified him._

" _Well," Carina glanced at Jasper and Alice. "Who's carrying who back?"_

 _Jasper picked up Edward, and Alice smiled at Luna._

 _Carina sighed as she allowed herself to fall back into Rosalie's arms again._

The raven haired girl slowly got underneath the comforter, putting her hands behind her head to stare at the ceiling. It had been three months since she had arrived in Forks, and already things were beginning to take their toll on her. Her feelings for Hermione were still there, but with all the chaos that had been happening lately, they had actually grown easy enough to ignore; it didn't hurt as much.

However, it did hurt to know that her godson was probably missing her as much as she was him right now. She had never intended to love him like she did, only to take care of him, as was her responsibility, but she simply couldn't help it; she even cared for Andromeda!

As she let out a deep breath and prepared to bring in another, she caught a whiff of something...lavender?

 _I was wearing Rosalie's clothes earlier, wasn't I?_ she inwardly groaned. _Great. Just bloody...she smells nice. What the hell, Black? Stop talking to yourself, stop thinking, just...stop!_

She forced her mind to shut down and buried her head under the pillow, allowing sleep to overtake her.


	10. Chapter 10

Carina stared at the pictures in her album, watched as her younger self gazed upon Hermione Granger with reverence and smiled. It made her heart sting just looking at it, and she did not know why she was; she had avoided the album up until the point she had shown it to Rosalie. Perhaps she enjoyed hurting herself somehow.

Carina's eyes travelled across the page to another picture, one of she and her three friends (former friends), and landed on Ron Weasley.

What was so special about him, anyway? What did he have that she didn't?

 _He never murdered,_ a voice in her head hissed. _Never tortured. He wasn't broken. He wasn't unstable. The poor boy falls for the brainiac girl, and she finds that she loves him back. Such an amazing love story...oh. Wait. There's still one part of the story that wasn't mentioned...the girl who was rejected. Left behind. Cast aside. The second best._

 _Shut up._ The raven haired girl curled her fingers into her comforter. _That's not…_

 _That's not true,_ she had been about to think. But it was. She had given Hermione Granger every part of herself that she had left to give, and the other girl had tossed it all aside for Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Then again, the voice was right. Though the boy had abandoned them, he was still forgiven. It did not matter what Jasper said; Carina was not a good person. She hated fiercely and could hold a grudge for a very long time; she enjoyed hurting others sometimes and felt nothing when she killed.

She was not right in the head. Not all there. There had always been a madness in her family...she had it. And it was true that when she had met Hermione, she had been a broken down little girl who had been so thrilled to have her first friend, and had then fallen in love with said friend.

She regretted it all. Everything. Giving Hermione her cloak, a flower, buying her butterbeer; she regretted every nice thing she had ever done, because what was the point? It had all been for naught. She had still been cast aside, still not been good enough. She had been toyed with, and she regretted more than anything letting it happen and trusting Hermione Granger not to hurt her.

That was the biggest mistake of her life, and she was a fool for it.

 _Of course Ron bloody Weasley is better than me. Of course that bumbling idiot is better. What am I? What have I got going for me? Perhaps I'm attractive, but that's overlooked due to all the scars; I may be rich, but what does that matter to people like her and me?_

The picture of Hermione Granger and herself smiled back at her, nudging each other and then slinging their arms around the other, and it made Carina alight with fury just seeing it. It was nearly overpowering, and her heart beat fast; picture-Hermione only smiled innocently at her.

With a howl of rage, Carina picked up the album and threw it across the room, watching as it hit a shelf and knocked the contents over, shattering anything that had been glass, before falling to the floor with a thud.

Slowly, she stood and made her way over to the mirror to stare at herself, feeling a suspicious wetness in her eyes. They were shining so bright that they could have been Luna's own silver, and then shifted to a pale blue and back.

Her heart pounded in her ears, and she turned suddenly to slam her fist against the wall, once, then twice, and the third time, her arm went straight through; that did not stop her. No, she was beyond furious—she was enraged.

Carina jerked her arm out and turned to hit the wall again

and again

and again

until she was lost

in

the

red.

~~~xxx~~~

"Luna," said Alice uneasily. "Rose. I think you should get to the house. Now."

"Why?" Luna frowned at the other girl. "Is Carina alright?"

"No," the vampire slowly shook her head, brows furrowing. "No, she's not. You two need to get over there _now_."

The witch glanced over at the other blonde in question, and then Rosalie was gone, blurring out the door; Luna wasted no time in apparating after her.

~~~xxx~~~

When they got there, it was clear that something was wrong if the loud crashes and screams from upstairs were any indication. Very wrong, actually.

"Carina?" called Luna, and Rosalie hurried up the stairs after her as the sound of another crash hit their ears.

Rosalie had not known what to expect; she had thought they would be opening the door to see nothing but chaos.

Except, there was no door. The object in question had been ripped off the hinges, a hole kicked through it, and was now lying in the hall, giving them a good view of the hell that Carina's room had become. The windows and mirror had been shattered, the bed had been flipped onto the side, there were various holes in different places on the walls, and the fan had been completely jerked out of the ceiling and was now lying on the other side of the room.

The raven haired girl in question was sweating, entire body quivering as she took in ragged breaths, holding a pillow in her hands, before suddenly grunting as she pulled at either side. It did not give at first, but then, the grunt turned into a wordless scream as she tore it into halves.

"Carina!" tried Luna again worriedly, rushing over to the girl, who whirled upon her, chest heaving and red eyes flashing. Rosalie wondered for a brief moment how it had happened, before she remembered that Carina was a Metamorphmagus like Teddy. "Carina," the blonde witch edged closer, tone low and soothing. "What happened?"

The older witch stared at her, snarling when a hand got too close.

Luna glanced over her shoulder at Rosalie. "Would you like to try?"

Though the other blonde could snap Carina out of it, it was clear that by offering Rosalie this opportunity, Luna was trying to help her further her relationship with her mate.

Carefully, Rosalie crept closer to said girl, and noticed for the first time that her boots, hands, and arms were covered in plaster and chipped paint from the walls. They also had numerous scratches from them, and there were shards of glass embedded in her knuckles.

"Carina," the vampire said softly, watching as red eyes followed her every movement. "Listen to me. It's alright. We can help you. _I_ want to help you." she gradually reached out a hand, and a warning growl rumbled through Carina; however, Rosalie kept going until she had taken a damaged hand in hers. The raven haired girl attempted to yank it away, but Rosalie held firm and gingerly plucked a piece of glass out, mindless of the blood.

Dark brows furrowed, and the blonde continued to remove the glass in each hand, before grabbing Carina's arm and slowly pulling her to the floor.

"It's alright," Rosalie repeated quietly, not releasing the other girl's shaking hands. "I've got you."

Red eyes morphed to gray and trained upon her.

"I hate her," came the hoarse whisper. It seemed that the raven haired girl was back to her senses now. "I hate her for what she's done to me."

"Why did you do this?" the vampire frowned at Carina.

"I was so angry," Carina looked away. "Because she chose him. I loved her, and she toyed with me. She ruined me. They all did, but her the most. I was looking at the album again, and there she was, smiling at me, mocking me...and then everything went red. I don't remember much after that," she cast her eyes about the room and cringed. "but I suppose I went mad."

"She chose wrong."

"What?"

"She chose wrong." Rosalie kept her eyes locked firmly on the witch, before realizing that she still had hold of both Carina's hands and made to pull away. However, the tight grip on her own stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I…" the raven haired girl frowned as she stared down at their hands. "I don't know."

The blonde took pity on the bewildered young soldier and ordered, "Alright, get up. We need to take care of your hands."

"Luna can get it," Carina shook her head and stood, pulling back and running a hand through her hair. "It'll heal quicker that way...what are you two doing here, anyway?"

Rosalie cleared her throat and meandered across the room to peer over at the open album, Hermione Granger smiling up at her, and sneered down at it, before turning. "Alice told us to get here soon, and so we did. She didn't say why."

"Alright, okay…" the witch bobbed her head, before pausing and furrowing her brows. "But why didn't Luna snap me out of it?"

"She asked me if I wanted to try," the blonde tilted her head, mildly worried she had overstepped a boundary. "Was that not alright? I didn't think it could do any harm."

"No, it's fine, it's...yeah…" this time, both hands pushed through Carina's hair as she nodded again. "Fine. I just expected Luna to be the one to...bloody hell, I'm all out of sorts…"

"Let's get downstairs."

The two descended down the staircase, and when Luna saw Carina (Rosalie noticed then that even her hair had plaster in it—what had she done, rammed her head into the wall?), she lunged at the older witch, who caught her in a tight hug that had Rosalie feeling a spike of envy.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Luna said breathlessly, eyeing her friend worriedly. "I saw the album...that's what upset you?"

The raven haired girl ducked her head. "Yes."

"Oh, Carina…"

"It's nothing. Could you heal me?"

"Of course."

Both went silent after that as Luna waved her wand over the various cuts covering Carina's body, and the vampire in the room watched as they all gradually mended themselves, disappearing completely.

 _Magic really is something, isn't it? I overlook it quite often because I'm too busy focusing on her, but the magic…_

"Thank you." Carina let out a breath and leaned heavily against the wall. "This is all so ridiculous. I'm sorry you two have been dragged into it. This isn't...this isn't me. Not who I am," her eyes found Rosalie's. "and I'm sorry you haven't been able to see me at my best. The wards are up. They're strong. They've already deflected several other muggles so far...I think I should be able to keep Teddy again for at least a week, give Andy a break…"

"That would be great!" Luna smiled at that. "I miss him. Oh, and, Carina...Alice wanted me to ask you earlier if you were going to the dance they're having at the school tonight."

"What?" the older girl stared at her. "Repeat that."

The blonde witch looked a bit mischievous. "There's a dance at the school tonight. I've already agreed to go with Emmett. Edward will be with Bella, and Alice with Jasper, of course. That only leaves you and Rosalie, if you'd like to go."

"I just had a meltdown and you want me to go to a high school dance?"

"Essentially."

Carina stretched out one arm and drew Luna into her side, sighing and shaking her head with a fond, resigned, "You're lucky I love you."

The words had Rosalie starting, for coming out of a mouth like that they sounded nothing less than amazing. It were the words she would long to hear, and right now, they were directed at someone else.

"Oh, very," Luna smiled at her again, before peering over at Rosalie. "I assume you two have everything in hand in cleaning up here? I've got a movie to go to with Emmett, and then Alice has agreed to take you shopping a couple hours before the dance, Carina."

"She knew I'd agree."

"No. _I_ knew you would."

And, with a wave, Luna disappeared with a crack, leaving Rosalie and Carina alone.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina stared at Rosalie, and then back at the mess she had made when they arrived in her room.

"What?" the blonde glanced at her. "Did you not think you'd done a good deal of damage?"

"Not really," the witch picked up the album, and without looking at the content, closed it and placed it on a shelf. "I didn't pay much attention when I came to…you really don't have to help me. I've got this."

Carina ambled over to the bed and flipped the mattress back onto the frame, and noticed how behind her, Rosalie was nudging the dresser back into place and scooping up the shards of the broken mirror. The vampire seemed to disappear for a moment, but in the blink of an eye was now standing before her, hands free of the glass shards.

 _She disposed of them. Alright._

"I'm not quite sure what to do about the walls. Magic?"

Carina hummed in agreement and drew out her wand, moving to run it over the holes in the wall; the chunks of plaster began to fly back into their places, patching it up. She moved onto the windows.

The room itself was now in better order, she noticed after, as Rosalie merely leaned the door against the frame alongside the ceiling fan, deciding to leave them for now. That was good. She had not wanted to stay in here long.

"What do we do now?" she peered over at the blonde as they exited the room, before hopping onto the stair railing and sliding to the bottom. Rosalie was there before her feet even touched the ground.

"I don't suppose you'd want to show me more magic?"

Carina furrowed her brows. The vampire seemed genuinely interested, and then again, who wouldn't be if they had never seen it nor had it before? It was something commonplace to her now, so much so that she never really thought about it. What could she show Rosalie?

A flash of red, gold, and uniformed figures zipping through the air in her mind gave her the answer she needed.

A broom.

Despite herself, as she summoned the broom into her hand, her lips quirked up as she turned to Rosalie. "Ever flown?"

~~~xxx~~~

Quite frankly, Carina had not considered how close they would be when they got into the air; the position of the two of them straddling the broom before it even rose had been nothing short of awkward looking.

Well, they were not _that_ close at the moment, as she rose to a steady height above all the houses, twisting her hand to cast a notice-me-not charm on them. Rosalie was keeping a respectful enough distance as she could considering the circumstances, but though it was not sure to hurt the blonde much, Carina did not want her to fall.

"You're going to have to get closer than that," she did not turn her head to say it. "And hold on tightly. If you don't—" the arms snaking around her waist, ever so slow and cautious, along with the feeling of the vampire's front pressed into her back, actually caught her off guard. However, Carina forced herself to recover quickly, swallowing and cursing her heart, which had begun to beat far more rapidly than before; she would have to blame it on the thrill of simply being in the air again. Yes, that was it.

"If you don't," the raven haired girl repeated far more calmly than she felt. "You'll fall. And, trust me, even for you, it wouldn't be fun."

"Understood," came the murmur into her neck, and Carina's entire body seized for a moment at the feeling as she attempted not to shudder.

 _What's happening_ _to me?_

Oh, but she knew. Just because she still had feelings for Hermione did not mean that her body would not react to another one so close to her own, another presence, especially the one of someone so attractive. That was certainly something she had no trouble admitting to herself.

Shaking her head slightly, Carina guided the broom up and leaned forward, allowing them to shoot through the sky and above the clouds; the mere feeling of the wind in her face as the adrenaline rushed through her was amazing. She had missed flying.

As she flew them over La Push, she could feel Rosalie's arms tighten so much over her stomach that they were nearly constricting, and she turned her head just a bit to reassure the blonde. "They won't notice a thing. The charm I put over us is enough for a muggle not to notice, and a shifter to be very confused and turn their attention elsewhere."

"Good." Rosalie relaxed. "Picking a fight with those mutts isn't something I want to do today."

As they blurred over the treetops of the vast forest, Carina couldn't help but grin at the thought of the blonde throwing wolves over her shoulder left and right as they attempted to tear her to pieces. She had never seen Rosalie fight, but she _had_ seen her kill, and there was no doubt that she was proficient at both.

"What are you smiling about?"

Carina flushed a bit at being caught, but it still did not wipe the smirk completely off her face as she rolled the broom in a complete circle. When they were rightside up, she replied simply, "Nothing."

~~~xxx~~~

"So, what kind of dresses do you like?" Alice skipped beside Carina as they made their way through the mall.

"Don't you already know what we're getting?" the raven haired girl replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Well, _yes,_ but if you change your mind there will be a different outcome."

"I don't typically wear dresses." Carina cast her a sideways glance. "The last one I wore was at a wedding...it was a silver sequined one."

"Hmm," Alice stopped moving for a moment and tapped her chin as she studied the witch up and down. "I can see it. Come on, let's go get a dress."

They meandered their way through until reaching the particular store the vampire had wanted and made their way inside, browsing through rack after rack of dresses. Everytime Alice would eagerly pick one up, Carina would shake her head and keep her hands planted firmly in her pockets.

"Come on, Carina," the small vampire peered up at her. "Don't you want to look good for your date?"

"Date?" the witch raised a brow, before remembering exactly who she was going with. "Oh. _Oh."_

"Yes, ' _oh.'_ Do you not want to impress my sister?"

"I mean, she showed up at my house while I was half naked, so…"

"That doesn't matter!" Alice swatted her arm. "You need to impress her."

"I don't already?"

"Carina!"

Carina rubbed at her arm as it was hit again, though she smirked and leaned down to look the shorter girl in the eye as she whispered, "Don't get so worked up, love. No one likes a stick in the mud."

"Shut up," grumbled Alice, pouting, before pausing. "I can guarantee you right now, if you talk like that during the dance, Rose will be all over you."

All playfulness suddenly evaporating, Carina straightened. "I don't need her all over me. I still...I still have feelings for _her."_

"They're not as strong, though, are they? They haven't been since you saw Rose. Admit it, Carina, you feel something."

The raven haired girl ignored the words and instead grabbed a dress off the rack. "I want this one."

Alice, allowing her the distraction with an eye roll, turned to see the dress and then lit up like a child at Christmas. "Oh, that's the dress!"

Carina was relieved, needless to say.

~~~xxx~~~

As they stood outside the Cullen home, Carina stared at the door, recalling the talk she and Luna had before they had gotten here.

" _You see," Luna began, reaching for Carina's hand. "You need to show her a good time. None of this has been very fun for her, either, you know."_

" _Luna," Carina tried with a groan, perching herself on the countertop and ruefully crossing her legs. "How can you be so confident about all this?"_

" _Because I know things will work out," the blonde smiled. "Do you remember Slughorn's Christmas party, how you complimented Hermione and I and never once faltered? You were unabashedly yourself, then, and you were confident. This whole ordeal...it's taken that away from you. You're_ Carina Black, _you can do this!"_

" _I don't…"_

 _Luna placed a hand on her knee, silver eyes focused on her. "I believe in you. You can do this. She deserves at least this. From what I've gathered, her existence hasn't been pleasant, either. Look, try it on me. Compliment me._ Something."

 _Carina slid off the counter and eyed her friend, who had chosen to wear a yellow dress much like the one she had at the wedding, and was wearing her usual necklace of butterbeer caps and radish earrings. It was strange, but that was nothing new._

" _You look stunning," she told the younger witch truthfully._

" _Good," Luna nodded, tilting her head. "But you need to be smoother. Do you remember who you are?"_

" _Luna—"_

" _Do you?"_

" _Yes. Carina Black."_

 _The blonde smiled at her and corrected a bit amusedly, "Lady Carina Black, heiress to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, war heroine. You're more than you think. You just need to regain your confidence."_

 _A flash of what Alice had said to her while they were shopping came to mind, and slowly, she nodded. "I'll try."_

" _Good."_

The door opened, and Carina blinked, a bit startled, but regained herself quickly and dropped her hand, which had been fiddling with one of the curls of her hair, done in a high ponytail.

"Come in, come in," greeted Esme warmly, ushering the two wishes into her home. "Emmett and Rose have been waiting for you two."

As they rounded the corner into the living room, Carina found herself stopping dead in her tracks, completely overlooking Emmett in favor of whatever apparition had appeared before her.

It was Rosalie, she realized, in a crimson red dress with only one shoulder that went down to her ankles, blonde hair curled to perfection and lips painted as red as her dress.

 _Why can't I speak? Oh, bloody hell, I'm so stupid…_ she swallowed, and a voice inside her snarled, _Well, what, are you going to let Hermione Granger ruin you again? You're the Lady Black, you will gain some semblance of dignity and you will use it!_

 _Okay,_ Carina let out a small breath and took a few steps forward. _The Lady Black...Luna says I can do it, so I can do it...I know I can…_

She took Rosalie by the hand and dropped into the smoothest curtsy she could muster, pressing a kiss to the back of the vampire's cold hand, before straightening, ponytail flipping over her shoulder as she did so.

Gray eyes met gold, and the raven haired girl felt something overtake her as her lips suddenly quirked up into a smirk and she leaned in close to murmur, "You're gorgeous."

When she pulled back, she kept a respectable distance between them and resolved to try to enjoy this night.

"Alright," Esme announced. "You four are the only ones left. Pictures, and then we head out!"

 _Of course she'd be a chaperone. Carlisle must already be there with the others._

Carina posed beside Rosalie, Emmett, and Luna and allowed herself to have her picture taken, before everyone piled into Rosalie's car together to get going.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie could feel the stares on she and Carina as they walked into the gym side by side, and once they stopped in a corner by a table, took a moment to marvel at the young woman beside her, clad in a form fitting, royal purple, backless dress that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a high, curly ponytail, and scar proudly on display on her face as she glanced this way and that, gray eyes taking everything in.

She had been surprised at the way Carina had reacted upon entering the Cullen home, first with the kiss, and then with the compliment. Then again, she definitely wasn't complaining.

"A room filled with sweaty muggles," Carina scrunched her nose, glancing over at the vampire. "Wreaks havoc on the nose. Care to dance?"

"You can dance?" said Rosalie, furrowing her brows as a slower song began to play.

"Not to most of the faster paced music they're going to play, but, yes, I can. Classical, tango, waltz, etcetera. My...my father taught me."

Sensing this was a sensitive subject (and how could it not be?), Rosalie quickly offered, seeing Alice all but bouncing up to the DJ with a request, "After this song?"

"Alright." the witch nodded.

They waited in silence, and when the next song was over, a slightly familiar tune began to play, and Rosalie watched as Carina's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"I'm rather rusty…"

"It'll be fine," the raven haired girl grabbed the vampire's hand without prompting. "I'll lead."

It was then that Rosalie Hale stepped onto the dance floor and began to tango with Carina Black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carina, catching a break? Nah. And this is just how her character is, really, the way I write her. She's always going through something, but it (most of the time) ends up alright after. I'm glad you're liking the story and I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **she's worth**

 **whatever chaos**

 **she brings to the table,**

 **and you know it.**

 **–Mark Anthony**

The tantalizing way Carina Black's hips moved in her dress while she danced was enough to remind Rosalie that, while rough around the edges, the girl was indeed feminine. Her features, her movements, her body...everything. One would think that by the way she acted, how tough she was, that there was not a feminine bone in her body, but as she led them through the last of their tango, Rosalie could see it.

The close quarters the two were in was enough for her to feel her undead heart seemingly thump in her chest, and the feeling of being alive hit her at once; it was like a high that she did not want to come down from. Before, she had been in a stasis, unmoving and unchanging, but with Carina Black's body this close to her own, the way the hand that had at first been on her waist slid to her hip, she was free.

It was amazing.

The smell of pine and vanilla hit her nostrils as they danced, and then Carina smoothly dipped Rosalie, who had been expecting it. When she had said she was rusty, it was true. She had only done the tango once with Jasper (who could indeed dance very well) at a party, and they had been amazing, then; this, however, was better. It was perfect.

There was a stunned silence around them, and Carina seemed to be realizing that they were the only ones on the dance floor now as she slowly pulled Rosalie back to a standing position. Everyone began to clap and cheer at once, however, though they did not attempt to touch the Ice Bitch of the school or the "Queen of Darkness" as they had so aptly named Carina, which was a smart move on their part. Neither would have reacted well to being touched.

"That was great!" Alice exclaimed, dragging Jasper (who looked distinctly uncomfortable but bore it with a smile) along behind her. "I didn't see _that!"_

"Because she didn't decide it," said Luna, a smile on her face as she came to stand beside them with Emmett, cheeks flushed. "It was completely spontaneous. The two of you were amazing."

"And I thought _Jasper and I_ could dance!"

"You two certainly stole the show," Jasper told them, his smile becoming a little less strained as everyone seemed to subconsciously move away from the group, their instincts telling them to flee from the various predators. "That was some of the smoothest dancing I've seen. You two work very well together."

"Thank you," Rosalie couldn't help but smile slightly at her 'twin.' "I enjoyed it, myself. I haven't gotten the chance to let loose like that in years."

"Really?" Carina tilted her head, raising a brow. "That was your letting loose?"

"Carina hasn't let loose since her fourth year," Luna supplied, causing everyone's attention to turn to her and the raven haired girl in question to close her eyes and shake her head. The mischievous smile from earlier returned to the younger witch. "The Yule Ball was a very big thing, then, due to the Triwizard Tournament happening. It was a sort of...competition. She went as the date to a champion and had a little too much to drink. Fleur Delacour was certainly a good dancer, wasn't she, Carina?"

"Fleur?" Emmett piped up, slowly grinning. "Who is she?"

Luna's smile grew. "A Veela. Will you tell them, or shall I?"

"Shut up, Lune," grumbled Carina good-naturedly, snapping her eyes open and then straightening as she nonetheless explained, "Veea are semi-human magical beings with white-gold hair and skin that shines really bright. When they're angry, they turn into scary, deformed, wicked looking birds that you want to run like hell from. They're all extremely beautiful women, quite frankly the most beautiful in the world, and just their looks can magically seduce nearly any man; he'll do whatever he can to be near her. And when I say that, I mean _anything._ Fleur was a quarter Veela, so she tended to draw a crowd. Since so many males would have only drooled over her the entire night and I happened to catch her eye while out flying, she decided to ask me to be her partner."

" _They're all extremely beautiful women, quite frankly the most beautiful in the world,"_ the words reverberated through Rosalie's head. She knew she herself was attractive as a human, even more so as a vampire, but to compete with a literal magical creature that her own mate was proclaiming to be the most beautiful in the world? That did not sit well with her, nor the thought of such a woman's hands on the witch.

"She had to have been relieved," Luna added. "You see, not many females tend to like Veela. They're all very jealous."

"Why does it only affect _nearly_ any man?" Jasper frowned.

The blonde was too busy playing with her necklace to deign to answer, so Carina rolled her eyes, though fondly, and replied, "Some know to expect the thrall of a Veela and can consciously block it out. Some are too in love to be affected either way, or perhaps they might have something else to focus on, like a crush; some people just have a better strength of mind."

"So, lemme get this straight," Emmett pointed at Carina. "You went to a school dance with what you literally just described as one of the most beautiful women on the planet who has men falling at her feet?"

" _Don't remind me,"_ Rosalie scoffed under her breath, only a moment later realizing Carina had to have heard as well and not just her siblings.

"Twice."

"Twice?"

"Twice," Carina cocked her head to the side, realizing what she said, but did not back down and instead stared purposefully at Rosalie, who had started the minute she first said the word.

Emmett "oohh-ed" at them, faking amazement, whilst everyone else smiled.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" the raven haired girl held out a hand. "I think I'd like to get to know you better."

Rosalie took her hand, and with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Luna all blocking them from view, disappeared.

~~~xxx~~~

They appeared in the forest along the cliffline, just outside of La Push's part of the border, and Carina unceremoniously plopped herself down on the ground.

Rosalie stared down at her with a raised brow.

"What, you won't join me?"

"I'd rather not ruin my dress as you're set on ruining yours," the blonde retorted, though not unkindly.

Carina thought that she probably should have guessed that, and instead flicked out her wand to summon a blanket; it took a few moments, but soon sailed into her hand.

Standing, she spread it out on the grass and sat back down again, waiting. With a small eye roll and slight chuckle, Rosalie joined her.

They sat in silence for awhile, staring out at the ocean waves crashing against the beach below, and Carina contemplated exactly what she had done in the the past hour or so. She had not only gotten the courage to compliment and dance with Rosalie Hale, but then she had quite literally admitted to the vampire being the most beautiful woman in the world; saying that no Veela could compare was something big.

In the past hour, however, she had also managed to forget about Hermione Granger, who was nearly always lingering in the back of her mind in some way, shape, or form. That in itself was great.

Her confidence had returned for tonight, and the more she thought about it, the more she found so far that she had meant every word she said. It was both frightening and exciting at the same time, because, maybe, just maybe, she was on her way to getting over her first love.

"Did you mean it?" Rosalie said softly, glancing over at her.

"There's a lot of things I've said in my life I haven't meant," Carina leaned back on her elbows, enjoying the breeze that hit her face, closing her eyes for a brief second before opening them again. "This isn't one of them."

"Thank you. I never got to tell you myself how breathtaking you look tonight, though," the blonde was watching her as she carefully sat up, fingers fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

 _Breathtaking, huh? That's good…_

"Alice and Luna helped a lot. It was one thing to pull it together for a wedding, but this wasn't...well, it's not up my ally."

"Let me correct myself," Rosalie paused, golden eyes shining bright in the moonlight as they trained upon the witch. "You look breathtaking no matter what the occasion."

The words actually had Carina's stomach fluttering a bit, but she thankfully managed to keep her words even as she spoke next, unable to look away, "I could say the same. But, you hear that a lot, don't you?" she realized, suddenly frowning.

The vampire's eyes fell to her hands. "Perhaps too much. My looks have brought me nothing but trouble from the start," she scoffed a bit. "I suppose it's time I tell you my past. yes?"

"You don't have to."

"You need to know," Rosalie stared rather blankly at her hands, as though in a daze as she began her tale. "As a child and the only girl, I was spoiled rotten-it was 1933. My father was a banker, so we were a very well off family; I got everything I ever wanted or needed and more. I was always the most beautiful girl in town, the most unique because of my violet eyes, and I knew it; I flaunted it. I was proud of it. I was far too arrogant for my own good. I had everything, and yet there were things I still wanted. To be married to a nice husband who kissed me when he came home. A family of my own. Royce King was the most elegable bachelor in town; I barely knew him, but I was young. I was in love with the idea of love. So, we got engaged, and things seemed perfect for awhile, until one night, I went to visit my friend Vera, who had just had a baby boy named Henry. I stayed late, and I realized then just how loveless my own relationship was. When walking home, I happened to encounter Royce and his friends in the street; they were drunk. He wanted to show me off to them, but I refused. I wanted to go home, but he wouldn't allow it. He ripped open my coat, and then my clothes," the blonde seemed oddly calm talking about this, whilst Carina could only feel dread pool in the pit of her stomach. "and they each took their turn with me. They left me there, beaten and bleeding in the street. I thought I was going to die. I _wanted to_ die…"

"But," Rosalie continued. "Carlisle saved me. Or, rather, cursed me. The pain I had previously been in was increased a thousand-fold, and left me in agony for what felt like an eternity. He thought that I could be a mate for Edward, who wasn't affected my my looks in the least; in fact, he was repulsed by me. I was furious at his rejection, despite my lack of feelings for him, and instead ran off on my own to seek revenge on my _beloved_ fiance and his friends. I killed them all, every single one, but I made sure not to spill even a drop of their blood, so that I wouldn't be consumed by my thirst. I didn't want any part of them inside me again. I saved Royce for last. By then, he knew I was coming—he thought he could save himself, hiding away and hiring bodyguards. There was no point. I was a bit theatrical back then," she smiled slightly, still stuck in her own head as she recalled the memory. "I killed the guards, and I saved Royce for last. His death was very slow, and very painful. I returned to Carlisle sometime after."

There was silence as Carina sat there, absorbing the tragic tale she had just been told. Her own childhood had been terrible, whilst Rosalie had lived a very charmed life in the early 1900s. However, whilst Carina had been beaten nearly her entire life, one thing she had never been was violated in such a manner that Rosalie had been; no, that was the one thing she left the foster homes with intact. That small shred of innocence that had been ripped away from this woman, who had sought revenge on her enemies and gotten rid of each and every one; how she could have moved on from that was something Carina was not sure she could have done. Then again, it had been many years since then.

 _I probably would have went ballistic after if I were in her place._

Not only that, but the mere thought of someone doing such a thing to anyone got Carina's blood boiling, made her hands begin to tremble…

"You can't change it," Rosalie told her, and though her voice was quiet, it held an edge to it that clearly said she would not be taking anyone's pity. "It's happened."

"I could change it," Carina corrected, grinding her teeth together and clenching her fists hard. "We have things called time turners...if I wanted, I could go back and rewrite that entire experience, change everything. You could have everything you ever wanted."

The blonde did not seem surprised at the mention of time turners, probably because she had come to expect anything was possible with magic. "But I wouldn't want you to. It's made me the person I am today, and whatever future I had then is long gone now, good or bad. However, I did find something else, and she's sitting beside me."

The witch turned her body around so that she now facing Rosalie, saying abruptly as something struck her, "You remember what I said about Veela."

"Yes," Rosalie stared at her with furrowed brows, perplexed, it seemed, as if wondering what this had to do with it.

"The wedding I attended was Fleur's to Ron Weasley's oldest brother. I properly met her younger sister, Gabrielle, there; she's fourteen. She found me sulking outside before the wedding and decided to talk to me, and I found out then how insecure she was about herself. She goes to an all female school, and everyone there resents her for her looks. She doesn't have any true friends because of that, and any boy she meets has so far turned into a drooling, inappropriate mess around her."

"And?"

"And I gave her my opinion. I told her that her looks didn't matter, because this," in a move mirroring the one she had done with Gabrielle, she placed her hand flat above the place where Rosalie's heart was, the chilled skin and the mere feeling making goosebumps rise upon her arms. "is what matters the most. Your heart might not be beating, but that doesn't make it any less amazing than what you are."

"A vampire," for the second time, the blonde made to scoff, but Carina did not move her hand, and this seemed to catch Rosalie's attention.

"No," she said firmly. "A strong woman who deserves far better than what she got in life. No matter how good you look on the outside, what's on the inside is what matters far more. You're flawed, but you're good. That's what matters."

Rosalie did not speak for the longest time, and when Carina made to drop her hand, feeling a tad embarrassed, it was caught up by a pale hand, their fingers entwining. Another hand came up to brush aside a stray strand of raven hair.

"Thank you." And then, accompanying those words, Carina was pulled into a tentative hug and could not bring herself not to return it.

~~~xxx~~~

When Carina awoke the next morning, she was lying in her bed, comforter pulled up to her shoulders, and rubbed at her eyes, sitting up and allowing the comforter to pool around her hips instead.

Why was she here? The last she remembered, she had been on the cliffside...oh.

 _The hug went on for longer than either of the two thought it would have; for some reason, Carina could not bring herself to let go, just as she could not refuse it beforehand._

 _Besides, she had not slept much the night before and after the dancing, she was tired, and this was the most comfortable she had been in awhile. Actually, this was the most secure she had felt in awhile, even with Luna around; it was baffling._

" _You can move," Rosalie murmured. "I won't hold you here."_

 _Carina attempted to stifle a yawn. "What do you want?"_

 _The question had slipped past her lips before she could stop it, and her heart actually_ did _beat faster when the vampire responded quietly with, "I'd prefer if you stayed where you are. But I won't force you."_

 _The raven haired girl's body seemed to react of it's own accord and twisted around so that she leaned into Rosalie's side. She found she did not mind the chill, though the skin to skin contact was yet again causing her to shiver._

 _Rosalie made to move away, but Carina growled in warning at her, blearily, not quite aware of what she was doing as she burrowed closer, mumbling, "Too tired for this. Fine where I am. Move and I rip into your jugular."_

 _There was actually a low chuckle from the vampire at that, who dutifully did not move the rest of the night._

"You're awake, I see," Rosalie stood in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hand, before making her way to the bed and perching lightly on the edge. Instead of the dress from last night, she wore a pair of tight jeans and a red, v-neck sweater alongside a pair of heeled boots. Yet again, her lips were painted red.

Carina accepted the coffee and took a long drink, before noticing that she was half naked, only in her undergarments.

"You put up a struggle when I got you here," the vampire offered, sounding a bit amused. "You woke up sometime along the way and started mumbling about not getting you undressed until at least the third date. I suppose that would be something for me to look forward to, yes?"

The teasing smirk made Carina scowl slightly, before carefully sitting the mug down on the nightstand and sliding out from beneath the covers.

 _I will not be challenged. I am Carina Black, and she is not going to get a bloody rise out of me without expecting something back._

She leaned forward, bracing her hands on the bed just centimeters from Rosalie's legs, and whispered, thankful her voice was still husky from awakening, "If you count the dance, on the cliffside last night, and the time we spent here before, we've been three dates already. So, if that's the case, how about we get started now, love?"

Gold eyes darkened, and Rosalie seemed to lean forward unconsciously for a moment until their noses nearly touched. Carina found herself gazing back, mesmerized for a moment, before realizing what she was doing and was thankful when the vampire spoke lowly, "Get dressed."

The raven haired girl cocked her head to the side and stood, removing her hair from the binding it had been in and allowing it to fall around her shoulders in waves. Her scars and body were both on display, but she could care less as she rummaged through her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans. There was a small breeze, and she knew that by now Rosalie had gone, more than likely to give her privacy and collect herself.

Slipping a shirt over her head and then stepping into her boots, Carina ruffled her hair again, shrugged, and grabbed her cup of coffee, before descending the stairs.

"Where's Luna?" she finished off the cup and placed it in the sink as she turned to find Rosalie sitting on the kitchen table, watching.

"Alice wanted to have a sleepover," Rosalie tapped her nails against the tabletop. "And she wanted us to be alone last night."

"I see." Carina turned her back for a moment to wash out the cup, and the moment after she sat it back on the shelf, there was the feeling of a presence at her back; she turned.

Rosalie stood just behind her, and Carina calmly crossed her arms, gazing up at the young woman (who she noticed was only taller than her by a mere two inches).

"Yes?" said Carina, raising a brow.

"It wasn't funny, what you did in there," the vampire put both arms on either side of her, bracing herself against the counter that the witch leaned back on. "You've gotten quite bold."

"Have I? I hadn't noticed."

"I'm not sure if I like this or not."

"I know _I_ do," daringly, Carina leaned forward until their noses actually did brush, and smirked. She was actually enjoying this—she had not felt like this in a long time. Rosalie's false breaths on her face, though, made her body seize up as she fought back a shudder.

This time, it was Rosalie's lips that quirked up. "I can see that."

The raven haired girl considered telling the vampire to shut up and moving away, but instead found herself yet again captivated by golden eyes. So much so, in fact, that she did not answer and Rosalie's smile only grew.

"Snap out of it," she murmured teasingly, running her fingers along Carina's cheek ever so lightly.

That was what made Carina's breath catch, but she did manage to force herself to snap out of her daze as she was told and scowl. "Not funny."

"No? I thought it was."

"Shut up," Carina gave into her previous urge, before reaching out to snag Rosalie around the waist and pull the vampire into her, ducking her head just before their lips would meet and wrapping her up in a hug. "You like this, yeah?"

The only response she got was something she could have only described as a purr while the blonde nuzzled closer.

Pushing herself off the counter and allowing herself to be tugged into the vampire's embrace, she stood there and basked in the cool feeling, hair on her arms rising at the touch.

"We should probably be getting to my home," Rosalie muttered ruefully, pulling back and detaching herself. "Alice wanted us to show up for breakfast."

"She did?" Carina pushed back her hair, which had begun to fall in her face. "Let's get going, then."

Grabbing Rosalie by the arm, she apparated them away.

~~~xxx~~~

"You had fun?" Luna walked alongside Carina in the forest, the two admiring the scenery. It had been awhile since they'd spent time outside of the house together with just the two of them; they constantly were either with the Cullens or having movie nights. "Alice said it would be a good night for the two of you. Rosalie came in very early this morning to change."

"Yeah, it was fun," Carina stuffed her hands in her pockets. "We had some serious conversation about her past, and then somehow we ended up hugging...I guess I fell asleep. I woke up in my bed half naked because she'd only stripped me of my dress when she put me there, and she came in with a mug of coffee for me."

Feeling a bit awkward, she kicked a rock into the stream they had come upon as Luna inquired, "And what happened this morning? You were late."

The raven haired girl coughed, her previous discomfort increasing as she muttered, "We talked a lot…"

The younger witch, as always, seemed to know exactly what she meant. "You flirted the whole time."

"No."

"You did."

Carina released a deep sigh. "Yes, Luna."

Luna smiled widely. "That's a start. There was nothing else involved?"

"Another hug…"

The blonde grabbed Carina by the hands and spun them both around. "That's great! How do you feel?"

The older witch sunk to the ground, Luna soon following, and began to rip up grass. "It's different. I never got that rush with Hermione, probably because there were only hugs and occasional cheek kisses, and then Azkaban happened, and the war, and everything was always so serious...being here is the first time I've gotten to loosen up. Despite all the chaos happening, the Cullens have actually made me forget about it when we're all together...it's... _fun_."

It amazed her that she was able to say such a thing, but it was true. She had already begun to feel a difference in herself the moment she hit America, and despite all the supernatural drama, these were some of the best times she'd had in her life.

"She makes me feel something I've never felt," Carina continued, staring at the grass in her palm before tossing it aside and starting again. She needed something to do with her hands right now. "And it's odd."

"It's because she's your mate," Luna said gently. "And as your feelings for Hermione fade, your feelings for Rosalie grow. Tell me, do you not feel better around her? Less tired when you're exhausted, less stressed when things get chaotic, less empty when you're missing Teddy…"

The other witch frowned down at the ground. Indeed, she did feel like that, but she had spent the majority of her time ignoring it.

"She's really a nice person, Luna," she said instead, finally glancing up. "She can come off as a bitch, but…"

"She's good on the inside," Luna took Carina's hand and smiled. "like you."

"And you're bonkers," Carina reached up to sprinkle grass in her friend's hair, teasing, "Green is a good color on you."

"Really?" the blonde grinned, and suddenly, the raven haired girl was drenched from head to toe in water. "Because I bet Rosalie will think you look much more fetching wet."

"You're gonna pay for that!" Carina scrambled to her feet after Luna, who was already dancing away. Despite her attempt at sounding serious, her lips still began to turn upward, so she shifted and howled.

Luna ran, and Carina chased.

~~~xxx~~~

With Carina and Luna gone, Rosalie had had to endure over an hour of pestering from her siblings, who were all demanding to know how her night had went. Well, bar Edward, who was yet again out in some meadow with Bella.

She was nearly ready to scream at them all to be quiet out of sheer frustration when Luna Lovegood came dashing into the room and leapt onto Emmett's back, shimmying herself up to his shoulders like a monkey and holding his head for support. She was giggling, face flushed, while he tried to turn his head to look at her.

"What's going—" he started, but was interrupted by a black wolf skidding into the room and crashing into Alice, actually managing to surprise and knock her over.

The wolf and Alice stared at each other for a moment, before it slowly stepped back and lunged for Emmett, who yelped and leapt out of the way; Luna held on tightly and was still giggling.

"Carina!" she cried. "Stop trying, you know you can't reach me!"

The wolf shifted into Carina, who was breathless and laughing harder than Rosalie had ever seen; actually, she had never heard more than a chuckle, so this was music to her ears.

"I could have!" grumbled the older girl, and they noticed how damp her hair appeared, twigs and leaves sticking out in various places from their run through the forest as she sprawled out on her back.

"What did you do, take a dip in the stream?" chuckled Jasper.

"She did this!" Carina pushed herself up on one elbow to point at Luna, who was still sitting on Emmett's shoulders and playing with his hair.

"I love your other form, Carina!" Alice suddenly piped up, sitting cross legged on the floor. "The only wolf I've seen in the past few months has been those shifters, and they smell so _terrible..._ you should shift back so we can play a game!"

The witch stared at her suspiciously. "What game?"

Alice grinned. "Fetch."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I want to play _some_ kind of game! Predator and prey?"

"Literally everyone in the room is a predator."

"Come _on!"_

"...fine."

Alice cheered, and Rosalie wondered what they had gotten roped into.

~~~xxx~~~

The teams were split just as Alice had wanted. It was Rosalie, Jasper, and Luna on one team, with Emmett, Carina, and herself on another. It was basically one big game of chase, but she had wanted something to do, and here they were, appeasing her.

"Alright," Alice announced as she stood with her own team, clapping her hands. "If you're put down and yield, you're out. Yes, you can use magic to do so, but you can't use it to hide the whole game out—yes, Carina, Luna, I saw the both of you cheating and doing that, so don't even try." both witches closed their mouths and shared shrugs. "As for vampires, I think it goes without saying not to actually hurt one of these two. Are we good? Good. Okay, go!"

She blurred away, and Carina apparated herself to the other end of the forest just before Jasper ran at her, thankful he had not been drug along for the ride as she shifted, feeling the forest floor beneath her paws.

Lifting her head, she sniffed at the air and could detect the scents of both Luna and Emmett nearby and knew they were going for each other; what was this, a battle of the mates?

 _Of course Alice would plan it this way._ she tilted her head to the side. _She and Jasper are already scuffling, which would mean…_

Carina rolled out of the way just as Rosalie made to slam into her, before spinning around on her feet to lunge for the vampire, who batted her aside easily. Scrambling back onto her paws, she tensed, waiting, but it seemed for a moment as though Rosalie had disappeared.

That was not the case, however, as the blonde went for her again; Carina barely managed to duck and shift back, before apparating to one of the caves nearby.

 _How do I catch a vampire?_

There was a crashing in the undergrowth as Emmett came flying into the cave, and she hissed at him, "What are you doing?"

"Luna's right behind me," he told her. "She's on a broom."

" _What?"_

But, true to what he said, not even a moment later the blonde came zooming in after them, wand out and spells being fired; it had been awhile since Carina had dealt with something like this. However, it did not stop her from rolling away and flicking her wand into her hand, aiming it at her friend long enough to blast her off the broom, sending her skidding across the dirt.

For a moment she was afraid she had hurt Luna, but then the blonde was getting back up, wand still held in her grip, and faster than she could blink, had hit Emmett with a particularly overpowered stunner and was grinning widely.

"You're next, I suppose?" Luna asked Carina innocently.

"Hell no!" Carina twisted on the spot and disapparated, reappearing in yet another location. Quickly crouching behind a bush, she peeked through and shifted, sniffing.

She was prepared for Rosalie this time, and managed to latch her teeth onto the vampire's arm and throw her, using the blonde's own weight and momentum against her. Carina expected her to hit the ground and go sprawling, but instead, Rosalie twisted gracefully in mid air and landed in a crouch; Carina wasted no time in lunging, meeting her halfway.

They rolled about in the dirt, all teeth and claws and hands and feet, and she was not all too worried about hurting the vampire with all the bites; she doubted Rosalie even really felt it, but it was definitely a distraction.

Carina shifted back, but the blonde was ready for it and knocked the wand from her hand, looking a bit smug.

The raven haired girl snorted and raised a hand, causing Rosalie to be dangled in the air, and then dropped her, diving for her legs when she hit the ground. Cursing a vampire's speed when she came up with nothing but a mouthful of dirt, she found herself being flipped over and slammed into the ground on her back, staring up at Rosalie Hale.

"Do you yield?" Rosalie drawled, leaning down.

Fruitlessly, Carina jerked her arms, but they did not move a millimeter; the blonde's hold was strong, as it should have been.

"Carina, this is pointless, I can be here all day." the vampire's fingers flexed over her wrists, hair falling over her shoulder and ruby lips quirked upward. "Not that I'd mind. All you have to do," she leaned down even farther, breath hitting Carina's face as she whispered, "is yield."

The raven haired girl snarled at her and bucked again, to no avail, before getting what she deemed a brilliant idea; the burns. She had done it to the vampire in the war, and then James, she would not regret doing it now if only to win.

She slumped back and closed her eyes in what could be deemed as defeat, though really, she was concentrating hard. When she felt the telltale heat rise from her wrists and heard Rosalie hiss, she knew that it was working and opened her eyes again with a smirk, expecting the vampire to let go.

But, she didn't. Instead, gold eyes darkened to black, lips pursed, and from the corner of Carina's eye she could see Rosalie's pale hands turning red, small cracks forming along them.

"All you have to do is yield," Carina reminded rather mockingly, though inside, she was beginning to get a bit worried. No one had ever held on this long, lasted through this pain, and she did not know what would happen if Rosalie didn't let go.

"Never." the vampire released another hiss from between her teeth, jaw clenching, and Carina stared for a moment, before the smell of something burning hit her nostrils, and she glanced over.

Flames were licking Rosalie's fingers, slowly spreading their way up her hands, and Carina's chest suddenly constricted at the sight.

"I yield!" she hastily bit out, and then Rosalie was off of her in the blink of an eye, shaking her hands, whilst Carina grabbed her wand and send jets of water flying over each of her wrists, which were red. When she glanced back up, Rosalie was sitting in front of her, watching. "What were you _thinking?"_

"You yielded," the other woman pointed out.

"No, you stubborn arse, why did you not let go?"

"I wanted to win."

Carina stared at her for a second time, disbelieving, before remembering that she herself had also injured herself due to her desire to win. She made to say something else, but a crack caught her attention and she bolted upright, wand held tightly in her hand, ready for anything.

Another crack sounded, softer this time, and then, out of the forest…

.

.

.

.

.

.

...came a deer.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Carina, who only growled half heartedly and fell back onto the forest floor, muttering, "Just wait till Alice or Emmett get you. Just wait."

Rosalie only laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**she was never crazy.**

 **she just didn't let her**

 **heart settle in a cage.**

 **she was born wild, and**

 **sometimes we need people**

 **like her, for it's the**

 **horrors in her heart**

 **which cause the flames**

 **in ours. and she was**

 **always willing to burn**

 **for everything she has**

 **ever loved.**

 **–r.m. drake**

"Mad," Carina was grumbling after the came as she ran her fingers over the cracks in one of Rosalie's hands. "Utterly mad."

"But I won," Rosalie repeated smugly.

Once Carina and Emmett had been eliminated, the teams had turned against each other; Alice had defeated Luna, and Rosalie had defeated Jasper _and_ Alice, to Carina's bemusement. She had seen the two work together, and with Alice's visions and Jasper's fighting prowess, anyone would have thought one of them would be the clear winner.

The cracks in Rosalie's hands were sealing themselves rather quickly, and Carina was a bit fascinated by the process as she watched, considering that they were healing themselves and it was not with magic.

"Besides," the vampire continued. "You're the one who did this to me."

"Because I thought you would let go!" Carina scowled at her. " _Everyone_ so far has _let go!"_

"You could have burnt my hands off," Rosalie gave her a pointed look. "But you didn't. Instead, you yielded instead of winning. Why is that?"

Instead of answering, Carina shifted so that she did not have to and put her paws on the blonde's jeans, whuffing softly.

Rosalie raised her brows. "Nice way to avoid the conversation."

Nevertheless, she reached over to scratch behind Carina's ears and then down her back, running both hands through her fur; the girl-turned-wolf felt her heart beat faster. Rosalie was sure to have noticed, but did not mention it or show any outward reaction, instead continuing to stroke Carina's fur.

 _That feels good…_

Carina's eyelids began to feel heavy, and she shook her head, hoping that she would not do what she thought she was going to do.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie ran her fingers through the fur of a sleeping wolf who had once been Carina Black, reclined back into the couch with the wolf's paws on either shoulder, head resting upon her left. The gentle ministrations had put Carina to sleep, despite her obvious struggle against it.

The weight upon her was not an uncomfortable one, and Rosalie was basking in the warmth the wolf provided to her cold skin; that was something she would not get tired of. The sheer warmth of a mate, especially a human one.

"She wouldn't just fall asleep on anyone like that. She really likes you, you know," came a voice from the doorway, and Rosalie glanced up to see Luna standing there, leaning against the doorframe with a fond smile on her face.

"I like her," Rosalie replied quietly, curling her fingers in the soft, thick black fur.

"I suppose I'm not a very good friend, telling you something that was told to me in private," the other blonde paused. "but you make her feel so much more. I'm very happy you're her mate. She deserves someone like you."

"Thank you," the vampire could not help but smile, before turning her eyes upon her slumbering mate. "I don't deserve _her_. She's certainly a handful, but…"

"She's worth it," Luna finished knowingly, nodding her head in agreement, before smiling again. "I just wanted you to know. Oh, and that the others will be here any minute now, so you might want to wake her. I'll go stall them."

As Luna left, Rosalie reached down to shake Carina, who jolted awake suddenly, ears pricking upward and head rising. The blonde actually had to stifle a laugh at the sudden alertness, and she grabbed the furry head in both hands and turned it toward her.

"The others will be here any moment now," she informed the wolf, who cocked her head to the side. "Luna came in to warn me. Unless you'd like to be teased mercilessly by Emmett…"

Quicker than she could blink, it was a very human Carina Black sprawled on top of her. The witch seemed to realize that as well, for her cheeks turned pink and Rosalie could hear her heart beat faster as she rolled into the floor with a thump.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" boomed Emmett, striding into the room and taking in the disheveled appearance of Carina on the floor, as well as Rosalie, who had managed to sit herself upright just before he came in. He waggled his eyebrows. "Some fun times, ladies?"

"Shut up!" snarled Carina, throwing her arms over her face as the others joined them in the room, all taking seats of their own.

"Leave her alone, Emmett," scolded Esme lightly, taking her place at a loveseat with a hopeful look on her face as she addressed the girl on the floor. "Would you like to sit here with me, honey? It sounded like you took a hard fall, whatever the case."

The raven haired girl physically jolted in surprise and moved her arms to stare at the woman, who was still gazing back at her with widened, still ever hopeful eyes. Rosalie understood why. She had held Carina at one of her low moments, and though she was a witch, magical, she was still human. Fragile. Someone to watch get older, to take care of, for though Esme loved them all, Rosalie and her siblings were near invincible, immortal, unchanging, not needing her. In some ways, so was Carina, but in others...

"Sure," Carina's lips pulled up into a small smile, for she had seemed to sense that the vampire wanted her to very much, and took a seat beside her.

"Now," Esme addressed the room once Edward and Bella (for once not avoiding Carina or lurking about by themselves) had also sat down. "Carlisle isn't here, but we need to discuss this. The Victoria problem needs to be handled, but we can never catch her. I wanted to know if anyone had any other ideas?"

"With seven vampires and two witches, you'd think we'd be able to catch her," Edward grumbled, pulling Bella tightly to his side; the human looked two parts awkward at content. "Carina hasn't been doing much at all, anyway, to help with the effort."

Before Rosalie or Carina could come up with a rebuttal, Esme was the one who said rather sharply, "Stop it, Edward. You may not have been around while we hunt for her, but Carina has done quite a bit of the work. She has spent countless hours scouring the forests and around for Victoria, despite her own declining health and problems. She hasn't been sleeping or eating as much as she should lately, so we've made her sit out the last few hunts to rest."

"Not that I need it," Carina told the woman as lightly as she could manage, leaning forward and clasping her hands between her knees. From beneath her hair, she glared at Edward. "I can do whatever work that needs to be done in record time alone. However, Victoria isn't what I'm worried about. It's Grant and Bellatrix. They will harm anyone they see within my vicinity that I've had any amount of contact with, simply for the sole purpose of hurting me. Now, I don't care what happens to you, but," her head swiveled in Bella's direction. "you're human, and you got dragged into something you shouldn't have. I'm trying my best to help, but things are hard."

"I understand," said Bella sympathetically. "Thank you so much for helping at all. I'm sorry Edward has been rude lately...he's worried."

Edward wisely kept his mouth shut at her look.

"Speaking of hunts, as well," Carina suddenly got to her feet, running her hands through her hair and suddenly looking weary. "I've got another to do. No, Luna, don't come," she told the blonde, who had been getting to her feet. "please. I'm going to go look for some trails on Bellatrix...I should be back by nightfall. No one follow. I can do this."

She was gone with a pop, and everyone stared at the spot she had been.

"Sometimes," Alice spoke up quietly. "I forget she's seventeen."

"She seems older because of the trauma she's experienced, the war she went through," Jasper agreed, his eyes falling upon Luna. "I understand you did as well, and you're very mature for your age as well, but Carina…"

"Carina holds onto things," Luna nodded along with him, letting out a breath. "All of you are physically around our ages, but mentally, you're much older. However, sometimes you can be immature. I've seen you all bicker. Carina is that way, too. Perhaps not childish, but immature does seem to be the right word. She doesn't care what she says most of the time," the blonde smiled faintly. "If she wants you to hurt, she'll make you hurt."

"How can you two be so close?" Jasper furrowed his brows at her, studying her. "I've felt how the two of you feel about each other. It's extremely similar to the mating bond, yet...not. They're powerful feelings. One could mistake the two of you for a…"

"A couple?" the witch actually laughed softly. "Yes, that's happened before. But, you see, in our world, we learn about two different things. Soulmates, and Soul Companions. Soulmates are the person you're destined to be with, who compliments you in ways no one else will...I know you all understand that. But Soul Companions are, in a great many ways, the same. However, with Soul Companions, there's no sexual connection. There is literally no need or desire for sexual union with this person; while some Soul Companions have explored relationships together, they never work out like they want because of what she missing. It's rare to find a soul companion, let alone a soulmate, and much less both this early on in age."

"Luckily for us about the sexual connection," Emmett joked. "Or you'd leave me for Carina someday."

Luna's smile faded. She looked away from him.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the witch, demanding, "What is it?"

"I might have to," Luna swallowed and stared at Emmett, and then Rosalie. "Carina...she doesn't want to become a vampire. I don't know if she ever will. She could change her mind, but...I promised I'd stay with her. She didn't want me to. She wanted me to change, live a happy life with all of you...but I can't watch her die. You have to understand me, she is my Soul Companion—it would shatter me. It would shatter her even worse, knowing that our bond would be stretched because of the change I'd have to undergo, because she would still be human, yet she told me to. She would destroy herself for my happiness, but I can't let her. I came to Forks with her, I have lived with her, and I will die with her. I'm sorry, Emmett."

Shining silver eyes turned away from him, and then Luna disappeared, apparating somewhere far away from the Cullen home.

"That's the first time I've ever seen her so sad," Emmett whispered, looking stricken. "She...we won't spend forever together."

"Neither will Carina and I," Rosalie murmured, feeling a pang at the thought, for as much as she was against changing someone and did not want her mate to suffer as she had, the thought of wandering through the rest of eternity without her was heartbreaking.

A life without Carina, like Luna, was something Rosalie did not think she could live. She was strong, very much so, and could very well possibly go through it. But she didn't want to. Without her mate, what was she? Useless. Worthless. A shell. One half of a whole.

Beside them, Jasper and Edward both grimaced, the onslaught of thoughts and feelings hitting them both hard, whilst Alice and Esme exchanged looks.

This was not good.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina had not expected Luna to appear in the forest, eyes full of tears, and fling herself upon the raven haired girl, but she had.

It surprised her at first, but Carina quickly caught Luna in her arms, catching her friend under her thighs when legs wrapped around her waist.

"What happened?"

The blonde wound her arms around Carina's neck, letting out a wordless, choked sob, and the older witch shifted (not into her wolf) and leaned against a tree for support, hooking one arm underneath Luna and reaching up the other to stroke her hair.

Then, memories hit her like a freight train, memories that were not her own, and she carefully slid down the trunk of the tree until she hit the ground, Luna still wrapped around her, face buried in the crook of her neck. Both arms came around the blonde this time as she saw what had happened, and though she was rather surprised by Luna's use of Legilimency, did not question it. It was obvious she did not want to speak.

" _I came to Forks with her, I have lived with her, and I will die with her,"_ the words echoed through her head and made her clutch the younger witch tighter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran her fingers through tangled blonde locks, feeling the guilt hit her in waves. Luna was one of the only people who could ever make her feel this way, and she tried to handle the foreign feelings as best as she could. "I'm so sorry, Luna. My choice...it affects us all. I never wanted for this to happen."

There was a wetness on her neck, now, and Luna's entire body trembled and then heaved as she gasped for air. Carina swallowed hard and tugged on the blonde until she was lying between Carina's legs, head on her chest, right above where her heart was.

The raven haired girl gingerly cradled Luna's head in one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles on her back, while the blonde's hands fisted in Carina's shirt as she pressed closer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, resting her chin on the top of Luna's head and breathing in the scent of honeysuckle and cherries. For the first time in a long time, she was the one doing the comforting, and she wondered how her friend did it so often.

 _She's only sixteen. And I can't change her mind._ Carina clenched her jaw. _But I can change mine._

~~~xxx~~~

Alice let out a sudden gasp minutes after Luna disappeared, having just been pulled from a vision, and Edward, too, was a bit wide eyed as he leaned over to stare at her.

"What?" said Bella urgently, eyes alight with worry. "What is it? Victoria?"

"No," Alice whispered, blinking. "It's...Carina. "

"What about Carina?" Emmett asked, frowning.

The smaller vampire was still staring off into space, as though trying to puzzle out something.

"Alice!" Rosalie was by her side in a flash, commanding, "Tell me. _What about Carina?"_

"She changed her mind." Alice, too, was frowning.

"Changed her mind?"

No one had even noticed that Edward had disappeared and was now back with a pencil, red pen, and paper, passing them to his sister quickly; she began to sketch from memory, hand a blur. The rest of the family waited impatiently until she was done, and when she was, Rosalie all but ripped the paper from her hands in her haste, Emmett crowding over her shoulder. They were soon joined by everyone else, eager to see.

And see they did. The picture was one of an aristocratic, raven haired beauty with perfectly carved features, prominent cheekbones, and menacing, ruby red eyes. She was flawless, easily the most beautiful creature that could be seen, as most vampires were...she was truly a masterpiece. But, she was also familiar.

"Carina?" gasped Esme, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh, dear…"

"Carina," repeated Rosalie softly, running her fingers over the drawing. "So this is what you meant when you said she changed her mind."

"Yes," Alice nodded, before adding slowly, casting a glance at Emmett, "And I think it has something to do with Luna. I had another vision, before that one...Carina was holding her in the forest somewhere. She seemed very distraught."

"It seems as though Carina is trying to be the mature one, after all," Jasper remarked in a low voice, staring at the drawing. "But, red eyes?"

"Because of the newborn transition."

"I see." he studied it again. "There's no scar. It's strange to see her without it."

"That wasn't the only option," Edward caught their attention as he spoke. "That's only if her magic doesn't fight the transition. Or if she gives up her magic. The other option was strange, but Alice didn't see much on it, so we can't go into great detail."

"All we know is that, whatever the choice, she becomes immortal," Alice added. "And so does Luna. Except, Luna's transition is somewhat easier. Her magic doesn't fight it."

"Good," Emmett breathed, slumping back into his chair. "Good."

It was all he could say, but he was relieved. Rosalie was not sure if she was or not.

~~~xxx~~~

A week later found Carina tentatively approaching her godson, who seemed rather angry at her as he twisted his little body away when she tried to grab him.

He refused to look at her, scrunching his nose and closing his eyes, hair shifting to a dull mousy brown reminiscent of Tonk's original hair color.

Carina knew it was a bad idea, but she plucked him from the couch anyway and held the now screaming baby securely in her arms, despite his thrashing about, and began to hum as she rocked him back and forth. His little face and hair were both red as he continued to wail, but ever so gradually, after a good few minutes, it tapered off, and he dropped his head to her chest, tears on his cheeks.

With a tissue, she wiped the snot from his nose and reached over to stroke his hair, whispering, "I didn't want to leave you. I promise."

"M-Mumma?" his lower lip wobbled as he gazed at her with big, shining gray eyes.

Carina felt her heart seize up at that, and panic struck her for a moment, before she forced herself to remember what Andromeda had told her a week or more ago. She needed to listen to her older cousin, needed to be what this boy needed; it was the least she could do.

"Mumma," she agreed with him, watching as his hair turned black and he cuddled closer, sniffling; she had not known babies could get attached so easily, but here was proof.

"You're taking him, then?" Andromeda stood in the doorway, a half smile on her face as she watched them.

"I suppose so," the raven haired girl glanced down at her godson. Her _son._ "Until the danger returns. Things have been calm as of late, but that's everyone lying low, I think."

"I'll be more than happy to watch over him when the time comes," her cousin promised. "But, for now, enjoy the time you have with him. It's precious."

Carina knew the woman was remembering her own daughter and the end she had faced. She could not imagine such a thing happening to Teddy.

"Don't worry. I will."

~~~xxx~~~

Esme watched as Carina sat on the floor of her living room with Teddy in her arms, watching Emmett and Jasper play some game or another on the XBox whilst Edward and Alice engaged in a chess game. For once, Bella was not there, and Luna was sitting beside Emmett, offering words of encouragement; the two had not spoken of what had transpired the week before. Neither had Carina and Rosalie.

The blonde in question was sitting next to Carina and Teddy, watching as the raven haired girl allowed the boy to tangle his hands in her hair and babble nonsense. The look on Carina's face was one anyone was familiar with; that of a mother who loved her child.

To Esme, it was bittersweet. Her own child had been lost, and while she would do anything for her immortal, adopted children, it was not the same as an actual baby. Rosalie felt the same, she knew—the blonde had always longed for children, and she had gotten one by way of finding her mate.

Esme didn't suppose she could be bitter about it. She was happy for everyone and she loved her own mate dearly, more than anything, but sometimes, she wished, longed for…

Edward's head shot up, and his eyes seemed to burn through her for a moment, before turning upon Carina, who did not react at all for a good few moments. However, when she did, she tensed and glowered at him, before pausing, tilting her head.

He only narrowed his eyes further at her, and she raised her own brow in turn, before carefully passing Teddy to Rosalie. The boy whimpered at the loss of contact, crying, "Mumma!" but Carina only softly shushed him and pressed her lips to his head; it was not lost on Esme that as she went by, she "accidentally" brushed her fingers over Rosalie's hair.

The vampire was good that they were getting along much better. She had feared things would take a turn for the worst.

"Esme," Carina's voice snapped the woman out of her reverie, and she blinked at the girl.

"Yes, dear?"

The raven haired girl rocked back and forth on her heels, before deciding to say, "I'd like to talk to you. Alone. Could we…"

"Of course!" Esme hurried to the door, Carina following, and there was silence as they meandered their way through the trees. Once out of hearing range, she turned. "What did you need?"

"Edward told me what you've been thinking," Carina let out a sigh and ducked her head. "I don't know much, but for what it's worth, you're an amazing mother. Anyone would be lucky to call you theirs. I never…" she paused, obviously struggling.

"You don't have to tell me," Esme said gently, for though she was curious, she did not want to upset her daughter's mate.

"No," the witch shook her head. "You deserve to know. My mother...she died a month or more after I was born...I was very young, so of course I wouldn't remember her. My father was locked away, and I never knew him, either. In the foster homes, I used to pretend my parents were there, imagine what they were like… and sometimes I'd cry myself to sleep at night wondering why they left me. I was an orphan. I loved my father so much after...a-after everything, but he didn't get much of a chance with me. I never had a mother. I've never known that love, and perhaps that's what made me the way I am. The abuse certainly helped, but if there had been one kind person in my life, then, someone like you, my life would have been so much better. I realized that the day you spoke with me about my childhood, and...you consider me family, don't you?"

The speech was stopped by the cocking of a head and the furrowing of brows.

Esme frowned a bit, reaching out to grab the girl's hands; she was delighted inside when Carina did not pull away. "Of course I do. I love you very much, Carina. You _and_ Luna. I love you, and now, it will never stop. You're mine. My child. It hurt me very much, learning…"

She stopped, realizing she probably shouldn't have said anything, but Carina only furrowed her brows further and asked, "Learning what?"

"That you didn't want to become one of us."

"That doesn't matter," the raven haired girl looked away. "I've changed my mind. Luna has done so much for me...I couldn't do any less for her."

"You'd give her the world," Esme squeezed Carina's hands.

"For Luna, for Teddy, I'd destroy the world," Carina met Esme's eyes with a frown, obviously befuddled. "Did you...did you call me your child?"

"Unless you don't want me to," the vampire was suddenly overcome with anxiousness, pulling away to wring her hands together. "I understand if you'd rather I not...I could never replace your mother, nor do I want to, but…"

"You can't replace what you never had."

The careless shrug and attitude would have fooled anyone else, but not Esme. She could see clearly the embarrassed, pink cheeks, the way Carina shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with everything she had said thus far.

Esme couldn't help but draw the girl in, holding her close. "Oh, dear…"

Carina fidgeted, and just as Esme was about to let go, wrapped an arm around the woman to anchor her in place.

"I don't…" the witch faltered for a moment. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Esme smiled widely, pulling back. "Good. Now, I do believe you have a son in desperate need of your attention, yes?"

"Yeah," Carina actually chuckled. "I do, Grandma."

It struck Esme then that, by claiming Carina as her own, it did indeed give her a grandson. Just the thought made her smile grow, and a giddy feeling built inside her. This was something she only could have come up with in her imagination!

Once inside, the moment Teddy saw Carina, he began to reach out to her, shouting, "Mumma, Mumma!"

She reached down to pluck him up and spin him around, causing the boy to giggle as she held him securely to her hip; he tangled a hand in her hair.

Esme stood off to the side, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching as Rosalie stood, bending closer, and Teddy put a hand on her nose. The blonde only smiled at him, grabbed his little wrist, and held his hand in her own, the other moving to tickle his side and make him squeal.

This... _this_ was good. Perhaps, finally, things were looking up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story! This one here is more of a filler, I suppose, until the dreaded birthday party comes. That one will certainly be something to write...will the Cullens split up, or will they not? *Smirks***

 **We shall see.**

 **If we were a storm, you'd be thunder**

 **and I'd be lightning.**

 **When it rains we'll always be close to**

 **each other. You can see me and I can**

 **hear you.**

 **When its raining at two fourty six in**

 **the morning, you wake up because of**

 **the sound of rain and out of nowhere**

 **your room lights up from your**

 **window. Just for that brief moment,**

 **you are surrounded by me. Moments**

 **later I hear thunder crack and I know**

 **it's you proclaiming your love for me.**

 **You're my thunder and I'm your**

 **lightning.**

 **–BJB**

The first thing Carina was aware of when she awakened with a jolt was that it was one in the morning, and Teddy was screaming.

With a groan, she stumbled out of bed and reached over to pluck him from his crib, bouncing him slightly in her arms; he stopped screaming, but was still crying, snot dripping down his face. It was utterly disgusting, but she nevertheless sat down and tiredly wiped his face with a tissue, muttering, "Come on, it's the third bloody night this has happened, Ted...what's wrong now?"

He whimpered and pressed closer to her, and it was then that she realized just how hot his skin was. She held her hand to his forehead; indeed, it was very, very warm.

"Bloody hell," she cursed, gathering that he had probably gotten some sort of sickness from coming back to Forks after living so many weeks with Andromeda; he had not adjusted yet. "Giving you a bottle won't work at this point...ugh, guess we'll have to break the fever…"

She held him to her chest and laid back in her bed, pulling the comforter over the both of them. Teddy snored slightly as he slumbered for a long few minutes, his stuffy nose obviously affecting him, and she sighed when she felt the snot hit her collar, but did not otherwise move.

Closing her eyes, she attempted to get some rest.

It worked...for an hour. Just a little after two, Teddy's little body seized up and he began to heave. Just before Carina could pull him away and tilt him over the edge of the bed, he vomited; it was all over her shoulder, thankfully not the bedsheets.

She grimaced, blindly reached for her wand on the nightstand, and vanished the vomit, glad now more than ever that she had magic.

Teddy's cheeks were flushed red, and he began to cry again, so she grunted and sat up against the pillows, pulling the comforter further around him and allowing the boy to snuggle closer. She tilted her head back against the headboard, closing her eyes yet again and getting ready to drift off...just before sleep could overtake her, however, Teddy puked again.

"Why, Ted?" the raven haired girl moaned, banging her head against the headboard as she got rid of the mess. The boy, tears streaming down his cheeks, whined and huddled closer, his hot face pressing into her neck.

Carina wrapped her arm securely around him and prepared herself for a rough night (or, rather, early morning).

~~~xxx~~~

When Rosalie was let into the Black-Lovegood residence by Luna, she did not expect to see Carina Black sitting at the kitchen table, slumped in a chair, black hair a tangled mess, and Teddy Lupin cradled in her arm. He was sleeping peacefully for the moment, until he suddenly coughed himself awake and began to wail loudly. Carina, whose head had been resting on her other hand, jerked awake so violently that a plate fell from the table and shattered.

It was then that Rosalie noticed the way the kitchen seemed to be operating itself, washing dishes, heating up a bottle, floating a damp rag to Teddy's forehead, and cooking breakfast.

"I woke up to this," Luna admitted softly. "I didn't hear it last night because of the silencing charm Carina has on her room...Teddy is sick. I suppose it's some normal cold that will only last a couple days, but…"

Bleary gray eyes focused upon the two blondes; Rosalie had not seen Carina this tired, ever. Even when she had gone without sleeping for a week, she was still looking put together; then again, that could have been a trick with magic.

"There's two of you?" the teen moaned, dropping her forehead onto the table with a thump.

"Mumma," Teddy whimpered, and without looking up, she reached over to adjust the cool rag on his forehead.

"As amusing as this is," Rosalie remarked, making her way over to the table and pulling herself out a chair. "I think you need help."

"No, I got it, I-I got it…" Carina waved a hand and then yawned as she lifted her head. "Just, I think he might have gotten me sick, too. It's irritating."

Behind them, Luna was munching on an apple, moving around the various things flying about with ease.

"Well, how do you feel now?"

Concerned, Rosalie reached over to press the back of her hand to Carina's forehead; typically the witch was very warm, but this was a whole different level. No, she was extremely hot now, temperature wise.

"We might need some medicine from the store," Luna piped up, reaching over to snatch the keys from the hook. Her silver eyes caught Carina, who abruptly attempted to smother a cough as Teddy sniffled and then vomited. "I'll head there now and get some. I'll be back soon."

"Bloody hell," the raven haired girl groaned, waving a hand to vanish the vomit as the door closed behind her friend. However, it did not work, and she stared down at her hand, then tried with the other; that did not work, either, and the various things that had been magically happening suddenly stopped. " _Bloody buggering hell!"_

She got to her feet, staggering for a moment, before sitting Teddy on the table and proceeding to throw her shirt (which had accumulated some of the puke) off. Rosalie's eyes followed the motion, and without meaning to, drifted to the witch's toned abdomen and flat stomach. She tore her attention away just before her eyes reached Carina's chest.

Carina, without preamble, proceeded to grip the shirt in one hand and Teddy in the other, before moving to the laundry room, occasionally touching the wall briefly for support.

She threw the shirt into the washer after spraying it and started it up, before leaning against the washer and groaning again. Teddy snorted, and when snot dripped down his nose, she absentmindedly grabbed a towel hanging from the hamper nearby and wiped it.

"I could have helped," Rosalie told her sternly. "If you're not up to this…"

"I can do this," Carina said rather sharply, though her voice sounded rather off due to the obvious stuffed nose she had. "I've had to take care of myself sick my entire life—I think I can manage my godson as well. Luna is bringing medicine, and we should be alright in another day or two."

"I didn't mean it like that."

There was a long silence as the raven haired girl sighed, rubbing Teddy's back when he whimpered. "I know."

Rosalie approached her other side and leaned back against the washer as well, the steady shake of it rocking Teddy off to a fitful sleep.

"I would say you'd get sick," tiredly, Carina glanced over at her. "but I just realized you can't."

The blonde chuckled softly. "No, I can't."

Carina let out a breath. "I get that you want to try to care for me while I'm sick, but I really can-can—" she stopped suddenly, choking, before shoving a now awakened Teddy into Rosalie's arms and rushing back to the kitchen.

The vampire hurried after just in time to see Carina hang her head over the sink, retching, holding her hair in one hand and gripping the edge of the sink with the other.

Carina turned to see Teddy's large, watery gray eyes staring at her, and she managed to let out wryly, "When I wished I could take your sickness for you, I thought you'd get better, not stay the same," before turning back to the sink and heaving again.

Rosalie carefully brushed aside Teddy's hair, which had been plastered to his head, and felt her dead heart seem to skip a beat when he laid his head upon her chest. She knew there was nothing she could do for Carina yet.

After a few moments, the raven haired girl arose again, using the hand towel to wipe off her mouth, before grimacing and looking decidedly worse for wear.

Rosalie could not help herself from moving to it beside the witch, who had sunken to the ground and was resting her forearms on her knees.

"This is annoying," she told the vampire, opening her eyes and turning her head.

"Come here," Rosalie commanded quietly, holding out an arm. Carina did not look like she would comply at first, glaring half-heartedly, before her eyelids began to droop and she let out a resigned sigh, scooting closer. The blonde wrapped an arm around Carina's waist and tugged her closer, fingers splayed across the teen's stomach as a head came to rest on her shoulder.

A sleeping baby in one arm, her now slumbering mate in the other, Rosalie closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina awoke on the couch to something being pressed against her lips, and groggily, she sat up and saw that it was a small plastic cup full of some purple liquid.

"Wha'?" she rasped, before slowly reaching a hand up to touch her throat, which was strangely sore. "Oh, b-bloody... _hell!"_

"Drink," Rosalie commanded her, still patiently holding the cup in her hand.

Automatically, Carina swallowed the liquid and cringed at the taste, but was thankful it wasn't half as terrible as the medicine at Hogwarts. Potions...they were mostly disgusting.

"It's terrible, I know," the blonde chuckled at her, though she looked sympathetic. "I have to go hunting with the others later, but Esme said she'd come look after you. I convinced Luna to go visit her father like she's been meaning to and that I've got it here. She didn't want to leave you, but I can be very persistent," she smirked slightly. "She told me to keep her updated."

"Course sh-she…" Carina felt her throat tighten and throb, and then she began to cough hard, only furthering the pain she felt.

"Carina, don't speak. You'll only make it worse."

The raven haired girl scowled, thinking of her options. If she didn't speak, she would be reduced to writing things, and that would take far too long. If she didn't write things and she couldn't speak, it was only wordless gesturing, and she would look ridiculous, then.

 _Well, there is one option...no. No._ Carina frowned at herself. _Lowering my Occlumency shields for anyone is ridiculous. Then again, she's no mind reader...she doesn't know Legilimency like I do...it wouldn't hurt to let her in, would it?_

She knew with Legilimency, unless you were a natural Legilimens, you had to be looking the person in the eye in order to communicate mentally with them, or see inside their mind. Perhaps it couldn't hurt, just this once?

 _Stop it,_ a voice within her snarled. _Stop turning into some lovesick puppy everytime she's around. You see where the last one got you. Sure, she's pretty—okay, drop dead gorgeous—_ _ **okay,**_ _extremely bloody sexy—but none of that matters! Letting her in your head will be your downfall—_

 _Shut up. If this is what I need to do to not look like a fool, I'll do it._

Carina delved deep into her mind and lowered every Occlumency shield she had put up thus far, before meeting the eyes of Rosalie.

~~~xxx~~~

 _Do you hear me?_

Startled, Rosalie's eyes widened, but she nevertheless managed, "Yes."

Carina was communicating through her mind? It was something Edward was never able to do; project his thoughts. It had to be a witch thing.

 _Good. Don't look away. It's the only way we'll be able to communicate. Where's Teddy?_

The blonde took a moment to compose herself, before she responding calmly. "Upstairs. He's asleep, has been since he took the medicine. You'll want to see him soon, I gather?"

 _I want him here._ Carina coughed and winced, muttering a silent curse to herself. _When he wakes up, bring him, and then leave. I told you, I can take care of myself. I've got this._

Rosalie raised a brow. "The thing is, with us around, you won't _have_ to take care of yourself. You're allowed to be vulnerable sometimes."

The witch's face contorted into one of mild irritation. _I've looked after myself since I was old enough to. Being vulnerable means being weak, and I've done enough of that lately. After this bloody sickness is gone, I'll show you all just how powerful I am._

"I have no doubt how powerful you are," Rosalie told her, shaking her head as she remembered the fire. It had consumed an entire building and they had needed to call firefighters before getting out of there, leaving James to be reduced to nothing but ashes. Then again, anyone could set a fire and watch it spread. Instead, she thought of the intruder who Carina had blown up, and while that was pretty impressive (and a bit attractive considering she obviously knew what needed to be done and would do it no matter what), it still did not change the fact that the Cullens still saw her and Luna as human. Which, they were, but though they were witches, to a vampire they were breakable. Fragile. They could not crush cars with their bare hands or rip whole trees from the ground, or run so fast they could appear across town in a second; they just did not seem as _much,_ for lack of better word.

Carina suddenly glared at her. _See?_

"You...you heard that?" the blonde flinched at the scathing tone the witch began to think in.

 _Looking in your eyes like this also allows me to read your mind. I can't exactly help it right now. I heard everything. You think I'm weak, all because I'm not some superhuman. Well, I'm not! I am a witch, I have magic, and I_ will _show you never to doubt me again!_

"Carina, I didn't mean it like that—"

 _Leave. I can take care of myself._ There was a quiet whine from upstairs that they both heard, their heads swiveling, and just as Rosalie was about to get up from her kneeling position, a hand grabbed her chin and angled her face to meet gray eyes that were filled with two parts disappointment and anger. _No. Leave. I can get him myself. Don't bother sending Esme over._

Rosalie realized then that Carina was serious, very much so, and though she wanted nothing more than to ignore the girl's stubbornness and do things for her, she would respect Carina's wishes.

She left the house, but it did not stop her from scaling a tree a ways away and listening as there were a few loud thumps, hoarse growls, a terrible coughing, and then finally, _finally,_ the just barely there sound of someone humming.

Teddy's whimpering quieted. Carina's scratchy humming persisted.

Rosalie left.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina held Teddy to her chest, feeling extremely tired as she carefully lowered herself onto her bed, rocking the boy and humming, despite the fact that everytime she did, her throat ached. She remembered being sick like this as a child; whatever it was, it would only persist for a day or two, four at most. It was nothing.

 _I can't believe she thinks that. I thought she knew...she doesn't understand. She knows I'm not weak for a_ human, _but compared to her, I'm a porcelain doll? I understand that I can't hurl cars at people and demolish entire forests, but one hard blast of accidental magic from me could wipe out this entire town, and she thinks I'm...weak?_

She laid back on the bed, tugging the comforter up over she and Teddy, knowing that they would have to break their fevers in order to get better, and watched as his tired gray eyes surely reflected her own as he gazed up at her.

"Mumma," he whispered.

"Yeah, Ted?"

He only smiled at her and curled closer, fisting his hand in her shirt; she took that to mean, "I love you," and carefully lowered her arm over his back.

As he drifted off, she felt herself doing the same, but just before she did, she leaned over to grab her wand and hold it to her chest.

After all, you never know.

~~~xxx~~~

It was hours later that she awoke to someone shaking her, and she lifted her head to see Esme hovering there with a tray in her hands, eyeing her with worry.

"I realize you didn't want Rose to be here right now after your spat," she began tentatively. "But you've been sleeping very soundly and I didn't think you'd get up to eat anytime soon, and you really should. I brought some soup."

She held out the tray as though it were a peace offering, and as much as Carina wanted to snarl at the woman to go away, she knew she couldn't. Esme was too...well, _Esme._ Yelling at her in any form would be a terrible thing to do.

Sighing and deciding not to act petulant, Carina nodded and accepted the tray, carefully laying Teddy on the pillow beside her and watching as he snuggled under the comforter. Instinctively, she placed the back of her hand against his cheek, and when she found he was at a normal temperature, grinned.

She gestured for a moment to Esme, meeting the woman's eyes and thinking, _His fever is gone!_

Esme blinked rapidly, obviously surprised, but nevertheless responded earnestly, "That's great, dear! And yours...may I?"

The raven haired girl tilted her head to the side, part of her wanting to refuse, but decided that it couldn't hurt and nodded again.

There was a cool hand pressed to her forehead for a few short moments, before Esme retracted it and smiled.

"Gone. You both should be better in no time."

Carina caught her gaze, a bit delighted at the fact, before pausing. _Thank you for the soup. How did you know about Rosalie and I?_

"She told me," the vampire faltered for a moment. "Was she not supposed to? I'm sorry if I brought something up I shouldn't—"

 _It's fine._

"She was upset," Esme clasped her hands together, golden eyes searching. "You could read what she was thinking, and you didn't like it."

 _She thinks I'm weak. You do, too, don't you?_

"Weak? Of course not," Esme shook her head, reaching over to put a slightly hesitant hand on Carina's knee. "Honey, you're one of the strongest young women I know. I realize just how dangerous you can be to us, just as much as we can be to you. I've no doubt in your power, and I sincerely hope Rose doesn't, either. However, whatever she was thinking, you might not have taken the correct way, do you understand?"

 _Yes,_ the witch grumbled. _But it doesn't change the fact that it's what I heard, and it's what she thought. I thought that she, of all people, wouldn't see me as a delicate little flower._

"I see," the vampire smiled softly at her. "Because where you come from, you're not used to being treated with care. Nearly everyone knows who you are now, there, and they know to be afraid of what you're capable of. They also have no qualms about throwing you into the face of danger to save themselves; we, though...we want to protect you. Not because you can't care for yourself, but because in loving you, we want the best for you. Luna is capable of handling herself, yes?"

 _More than capable._ Carina saw where this was going.

"Then, why do you continue to protect her?"

 _Because I love her._ the witch bit back a groan.

"Exactly," Esme smiled again, more widely this time. "And the incident with the shooters; why did you pull Rose out of harms way even though the bullets wouldn't have affected her?"

Carina furrowed her brows. She hadn't even considered it when it happened. _I don't know._

"It's because you care for her," the woman said gently, squeezing Carina's knee, before standing. "Now, I suppose I'll get going and leave you to take care of yourself as you wanted."

She turned, and the raven haired girl was left with a tray of food, a slumbering baby, and her own restless mind.

~~~xxx~~~

"You should apologize."

"Me, apologize? She…"

"You care for her," Esme stated pointedly.

"Yes, of course," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"But you allowed her to think that you think of her as weak, rather than staying there and making the matter better."

"She wanted to be left alone, Esme," Rosalie sighed as she finally slid out from under Emmett's jeep, wiping grease stained hands on the old overalls she wore.

"I know. And sometimes, space is good. But in that case, I think it would have been better if you _had_ stayed, no matter the argument that would have ensued. However, I won't get into that. Rose, look, she feels that she has to prove something to you, and I garnered that when I went to speak with her."

"She reacted well to you, then, but I doubt she'd be happy to see me at this point either way."

Esme took her oldest daughter's hand. There had always been a bond between them, always been some sort of connection due to their past lives and their yearning for what they could not have; they understood each other. She loved all of her children very much, and it by no means made her the favorite, but Rosalie held a special place in her heart.

"Listen to me," she said lightly. "She cares for you a great deal. I'm no mind reader, but I know. It hurt her to think that you thought her of anything less than what she is, Rose. She only tried to push you away because it's what been expected of her. She's a war heroine, the infamous Carina Black; Luna has told me a great many things, and one thing I know is, she's used to being feared and getting her way. She's used to people knowing not to start something with her, and she's more than used to taking care of herself. She hasn't gotten to know much of the care that we could give. Her father died when she was so young, and even then, she'd barely spent enough time with him. Inside, she wants to need someone, to let her guard down, but the only person she's been able to do that with so far is with Luna. And with you," Esme smiled. "to an extent. Have you seen her duel?"

"How could I have?" Rosalie scoffed slightly. "There hasn't been any major fighting. How do you know this?"

"As I said, I have spent a good deal of time with Luna," Esme chuckled. "She's shown me a few memories, and let me tell you, even when Carina loses a wand, she's still very good. Luna is, as well, actually—she'd impress you. Back to the original topic, however: you should apologize, Rose, and make amends. She'll kill herself trying to prove she's worth something to you."

The blonde's face twisted at the thought, and she blurred away without a word, leaving Esme with a sense of triumph.

This would end well, she just knew it.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina heard the footsteps on the stairs before she heart the quiet rap at the door, and when it opened just enough for a blonde head to poke in, she actually groaned.

"You!" she exclaimed, her throat feeling much better than it had when Esme had shown up. She could talk now, at least, though with a distinctly uncomfortable feeling. The medicine had certainly been doing it's job, and now that she could speak, her Occlumency shields were back up and stronger than ever.

"Yes," Rosalie said softly. "Me. May I come in?"

Carina frowned at her, but when she remembered what Esme had said, groaned and beckoned the vampire in. Rosalie closed the door behind her and stood there for a moment, unsure, before perching on the edge of the bed.

"What are you here for?" the raven haired girl glanced over at Teddy in his crib to be sure he was still sleeping; she had moved him a couple hours ago.

"I came to apologize."

The words had Carina's head shooting up, and she stared at the blonde. "Apologize?"

"Yes," Rosalie let out a breath, fiddling with her hands. It was only then that Carina realized the vampire's attire; her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and there was a stained white shirt underneath the overalls she was wearing. There was even a grease smudge on her cheek, which only furthered her assumption that Rosalie had been working on a car before she got here. "I didn't mean what I thought the way I did. I just...wasn't thinking," she chuckled humorlessly. "You're not weak. I just forget that, sometimes, you can do far more than you seem capable of. I just worry for you, not that I can help myself. You don't need to prove yourself to me, and you never will. I understand what it is to be an independent woman, but I...I care. Very much. And I want to be able to help as needed, and I want you to know that being vulnerable with me is never a bad thing. I won't look down on you for it, or think less of you. I couldn't do that, and...and I'm _sorry."_

Carina eyed Rosalie, who sat there patiently, and yet again remembered what Esme had said to her earlier. Her own innate stubbornness and pride was screaming at her to not accept, to not let this infuriating vampire in, but she already had. She couldn't have helped herself in any case; as hard as it was to ignore Esme, it was even harder not to forgive Rosalie, who was just as prideful as she was but apologized anyway.

Without thinking, she reached over to smooth her hand, which had procured a tissue from the nightstand, across Rosalie's cheek, getting rid the grease on her face.

The blonde's gaze burned into her. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Carina stared down at the tissue in her hand. If she had already let Rosalie in, what more could she do? If it had hurt her that the vampire thought she was weak, what did that mean for her now? Pushing Rosalie away would do her no good at this point, especially not when the blonde was her literal soulmate. Who would she be if she didn't take this chance while it was offered?

 _A coward,_ a voice in her head (that sounded remarkably like Andromeda) hissed. _And you are no coward, are you?_

 _No. I'm not._

"Yes," she said instead, casting the tissue aside and glancing up at Rosalie. After a moment, tentatively, she held out her arm and inclined her head. "Do you...would you want to…"

This was not something she was used to doing with anyone but Luna, but the past few times she had been with the blonde, it had been she in Rosalie's embrace. This was different, especially since it was Carina herself who had offered. She couldn't back down now, however.

Rosalie made the choice for her and carefully crawled forward, lowering herself down onto the bed; Carina hesitated for a moment, before curling an arm around the vampire's waist and pulling her closer.

The feeling of contentment was instantaneous.

Rosalie turned her head so that it rested upon Carina's chest, and somehow, she knew the blonde was listening to her heart beat, something her own did not.

"Thank you," Rosalie murmured. "And, for what it's worth," the breath hitting the raven haired girl's collar did not help her as she shuddered, and she could feel lips curve into a smirk against her skin. "I think you're amazing."

An arm snaked across her torso, and Carina lay there, blinking at the words that had just been said, and impulsively tilted her head down to brush her own lips cross Rosalie's temple, feeling the blonde jolt against her.

That alone made Carina smirk. _I still have it._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hopefully you guys like this outcome. It just sort of...happened. I've really no idea why any of it happened in the first place because I was in my own dreamworld, but I'll just roll with it. *Grins* Don't forget to review!**

 **she couldn't be**

 **anything else**

 **but "magic".**

 **everything she**

 **did, held me**

 **spellbound.**

 **–6568105**

For Carina Black, things had been looking up. She had lately been enjoying the peace she got with Teddy, though she missed Luna (who was not due back for another week), and had spent a good deal of time in the Cullen home after her sickness. Everything in Forks had thus far been a new experience, and despite the new threats looming on the horizon, she had actually enjoyed it. The brief time for fun she had gotten before everything went to hell was...different, but it was also nice. She hadn't had much time for fun the past few years.

Her feelings for Hermione were fading, or they seemed to be, for the brunette rarely crossed her mind with their lack of contact, and though when she did it was bittersweet, Carina was beginning to move on. Or, trying. She told herself everytime a Hermione related thought hit her brain that the brunette was not worth her time, that she was not worth pining over when she had rejected Carina so thoroughly after regaining her trust.

She didn't quite know what to do with Rosalie. She supposed at the moment she could call them friends and say that she cared for the blonde; they were even beginning to develop their own bond. However, despite knowing this was her soulmate and despite the few times they had come very close together, it was hard to open up to someone new, but she had been trying. Trying with Esme, with Alice, with Jasper, with Emmett, and with Rosalie (she did not like Edward, and though Carlisle was alright, they did not converse much). In a way, it was refreshing, but in another, it was terrifying. Here she was, forming attachments that would surely backfire on her at some point or another.

"You just have to have hope," Luna would say if she were here. "Sometimes things _do_ turn out alright."

Carina did not know about that, but she trusted Luna, and so, she hoped.

As she had said before—things were looking up. Things were actually good. That is, until she sat down at lunch in school and was informed by a depressed Bella Swan that the Cullens had left.

"All of them?" Carina could not stop herself from demanding, latching onto Teddy just before he would crawl off the table.

"All of them," muttered Bella, who had seated herself at Carina's table moments before. It was just the two of them there, and they were rewarded with many stares. "E-Ed...Ed... _he_ said that he never loved me, that they had never loved us. That we were just playthings, and that they were moving on. And then, he left."

The way dull brown eyes focused on the table, the way Bella's once livelier tone had gone flat, was honestly unnerving Carina a bit.

"They wouldn't have," the raven haired girl shook her head, frowning as she remembered laughing with Rosalie and Emmett, trying to paint with Alice, discussing war with Jasper, and being held by an ever loving Esme. They simply could not have left like that...could they? No, Carina was positive that Emmett would never have left Luna like that, and she dearly hoped the same for Rosalie.

"They did."

"Bella," she leaned forward to address the brunette, needing more information. Something had to have happened...perhaps at the birthday party she had not attended? "What happened before that?"

Bella's eyes finally met hers, the human said desolately, "I got a papercut, and Jasper caught the scent. Edw- _he_ shoved me back, but he pushed too hard, and I shattered a glass table and sliced my arm," she plopped said arm on the table and pulled back the sleeve, revealing the stitches, before placing it back in her lap. "Jasper couldn't handle it. There was so much blood...everyone except Carlisle had to leave. None of them looked happy."

Carina ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head as she went over the options. Edward spilling off all of that to Bella did not sound far fetched to her (but then again, it could have been her dislike of him speaking), but perhaps they were merely taking Jasper away to help him get better control?

 _No, because only he and Alice would have left, then..._ she furrowed her brows.

Any other options she could think of were all still too far fetched for Rosalie and Emmett to leave, but then again, maybe they really _had_ been lied to? Perhaps the vampires had taken some sort of pleasure in toying with the mortals, before growing bored and deciding to leave town?

Nothing made sense anymore. Absolutely nothing.

 _You knew it would happen,_ a voice in her head hissed. _You knew, and yet you opened yourself to their lies. You trusted, and yet again, you have been abandoned. You were made to be a fool, but no more!_

 _No more,_ the witch caught herself absently thinking along, before shaking her head again and abruptly standing, jerking her bag and Teddy up with her. Bella Swan did not even move as Carina left the cafeteria, rounded the building, and (after, if only barely, checking to see if the coast was clear) apparated away.

~~~xxx~~~

Harry Potter smiled over at his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, who smiled back far more brightly than she had since Fred's death. He knew she was only really smiling because Luna had popped in for a visit to her father and would be staying at least another week, but he did not care. She finally seemed happy, and he would take what he could get.

Luna Lovegood herself sat out in the grass with them, with he and Ginny and Ron and Hermione, not seeming the least bit awkward by all the couples as she and Ginny talked animatedly.

Hermione was staring at Luna as though there were something wrong, and Harry could figure what it was. He had learned from the brunette that, upon discovering her feelings were not returned, Carina had disappeared completely with Luna by her side. He also knew that Hermione had seen them both a matter of months ago, and had been very harshly cast out of Andromeda's home by the raven haired girl, who had definitely not been happy.

Wistfully, he wished he could see Teddy, just once. The boy was the last remaining link he had to Remus and Tonks, and he wanted to know if the boy was alright, despite Luna's very simple, cheery words of, "Oh, he's doing fine!"

He opened his mouth to ask another question, this one perhaps about where Luna had been all this time, when a pop sounded that had everyone pulling out their wands and scrambling to their feet, ready to attack.

Except, there was no need.

Carina Black herself stood there in the field, a now blue haired baby cradled in one arm, a backpack in the other; she cast it aside roughly, and her eyes fell upon the crowd, who all lowered their wands.

"They're gone," the witch growled at Luna, reaching up with her free hand to tug at her hair hard. Harry winced at that. "All of them. Have hope, you said. _Sometimes things turn out alright, you said!_ And now look—gone."

"All of them?" Luna asked, her brows furrowing, and when Carina grunted her affirmation, the blonde's face dropped and her shoulders slumped as she whispered, "I didn't see this. I didn't even feel anything...I'm sorry, Carina."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" interrupted Ron, bewildered. "Who are you talking about, and why is she here? And with a baby?"

"Teddy," Harry breathed to himself, amazed at how much the boy had grown.

"Well, that was answered, that's just great," his redheaded best mate pointed at Carina and Luna again. "But again, _what the bloody hell is going on here?"_

"Where we went," said Luna carefully, casting Carina a glance. "We met a coven of vampires," she raised her voice over the incredulous words that were spoken by everyone, including Harry himself. "who drink animal blood. They had a more permanent resident there, with the youngest few going to high school there to pose as a normal family. Of course, I roped Carina into going, and that is where we met them. They were all very...strange, you see, but they were kind. Not only did we find friends, but we found our soulmates as well."

"Soulmates?" Ginny exclaimed, surprised. Whilst she and Harry had found theirs in each other, and she supposed Ron and Hermione in each other (it was easier, for wizards, when they were paired with a wizard or a muggle, to fall in love and merely assume to be soulmates), it was still something of a shock to hear. "In vampires?"

"It's unreal, I know," the blonde offered her a rather weak smile as she blindly reached for Carina's hand; with a sigh, the raven haired girl took it. "Like something from a story. But it's true."

"Well…" Ginny, it seemed, was deciding not to judge and only be happy for her friend, for she managed to quirk her lips. "What's yours like? What's his name?"

"Emmett Cullen. He's a rather large and bulky, with muscles bigger around than Ronald," Luna laughed lightly. "I suppose you could say his gift is that he's stronger than most other vampires you'd come across, but he's truly one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. He loves to have fun and can perhaps come across as immature, but there's so much more to him than what everyone sees."

"And Carina's?" the redheaded girl turned her head to said witch, who only clenched her jaw hard and released Luna's hand.

The blonde got the message and began to explain for her. "Her name is Rosalie Hale, and her gift would be her enhanced beauty. I suppose she could come across as quite cold and unfeeling, perhaps rather cruel and arrogant, but she's not bad at all once you get to know her, either. She is...she was," silver eyes dropped. "Very caring when it came to Carina, sweet, even. The two of them were quite the pair together."

"They were together?" Hermione spoke up, and Harry could see that she was torn between being glad and being remorseful still.

"None of us were. We were all still learning about each other, still developing…but now they're gone."

"Which, before you ask," snapped Carina, leveling a look at Ron, who had opened his mouth to ask just that question. "is why I'm here. I came to tell Luna."

"Rosalie was the girl at Andromeda's," Hermione realized, putting a hand over her mouth as she remembered. "Oh, Carina…"

The raven haired girl in question let a growl rumble through her chest, but stopped it abruptly when Teddy gazed up at her, whining, and patted her cheek.

Carina's eyes softened immediately, and they all watched as her hand came up to brush aside his now black hair, tapping his nose with her finger and causing him to smile at her. As if unable to help herself, she smiled back, and then suddenly lifted her head to glare at them all when she caught them staring.

"Luna," the raven haired girl turned to her friend. "You can stay the rest of the week like you planned. We'll be fine."

"I think I should go home," Luna shook her head.

"No," Carina said firmly. "Stay. You need to spend time with your father. I won't die while you're...gone…" she trailed off, and she and Luna exchanged a meaningful look, as though she had said the wrong thing.

"What?" Harry could not help but question, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," and "We're being hunted," were both spoken respectively, and Carina gave Luna an incredulous look.

"Are you bloody kidding me?"

"They can help," Luna tilted her head.

"We don't need their help!"

"Carina...with the Cullens gone, we'll need help. I doubt the pack will help us…we can't underestimate our enemies. We're vulnerable right now."

"What is going on?" Harry demanded, getting rather impatient. "This sounds mad, you two—you're being hunted? By who?"

"No one."

"A vampire, a witch, and a muggle."

Again, Carina shot Luna a warning look. "Luna…"

The blonde continued anyway, and they all knew that she was the only one who would get away with such a thing. "Victoria is a vampire we ran into. Carina killed her mate in defense of a muggle, and now she's looking for revenge on Carina and the muggle. The muggle who _wants_ revenge is…"

Carina sighed at her friend's pause. "Just go on."

"The muggle who wants revenge is Carina's former stepfather, and her last, Grant Lively. They lived in America for awhile, which explains his appearance there; before she escaped him, they had a confrontation, and he nearly died. The last, the witch, is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bellatrix?" Ron cried. "No, there's no bloody way she survived—Carina tore her to shreds!"

"There's no way she would work with a muggle, either, unless she was only using him for her own motives," Hermione reminded him, frowning. "But, I agree, how is she alive?"

"We believe that she polyjuiced someone with Black blood to impersonate her, imperiusing them from the sidelines so that it would be a believable act. Because of the Black blood, it was also why Carina was able to strip them of their magic, whoever they might have been."

"That...that makes sense," the brunette frowned deeper.

"We'll help," Ginny announced fiercely. "That bitch needs to be gone for good."

"Well then," Harry mumbled, shaking his head fondly at his girlfriend. "I guess we're helping. Ron, Hermione?"

"Just like old times, mate," Ron grinned at Harry, before offering a tentative one to Carina, who huffed and directed her attention elsewhere.

"It's settled, then," Hermione let out a breath. "How are we doing this? Do we stay with you and wait, go on a hunt, or do you call us when you need us?"

"Carina?" Luna glanced at her friend, who had obviously grudgingly accepted that they would be having help.

"We'll call if we need you," grumbled Carina, who Harry could tell was adding a, _Hopefully never,_ in her mind. He did not blame her. Whilst the two of them had reconciled of sorts during the war, and though she and Ginny got along well enough, it was Ron and Hermione she was the most upset with, which was understandable. He would not want them staying with him, either, if he were in her place. "Or if we decide to go hunting."

Harry just barely had time to agree to her terms before Carina was snatching up her bag and apparating away, leaving the rest of the group to slowly sit back down in the grass like they had been.

"I'll be staying three more days," Luna told them apologetically, yet matter-of-factly. "And that's it. They need me there."

"Were she and Rosalie really starting to bond?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "Was Carina...was she happy?"

"I thought so," the blonde's lips turned up into a small smile, though it was clear she was wondering why the Cullens could have left so suddenly even as she spoke. "When they first met, Carina wanted nothing to do with her and rejected her, for fear that she'd only ruin her. However, after a month, I convinced her to let go of her negative thoughts, and she apologized to Rosalie. After that, yes, they began to bond. They spent time together, talked to each other...they went to a dance at the school together, and watching them move together was like...well, magic."

Luna chuckled lightly, continuing, "They disappeared sometime during the dance, and I spent the night at the Cullens having a sleepover with Alice, one of the younger coven members. Early the next morning, Rosalie showed up in her dress from the night before, changed, and was gone again. Nothing happened, of course," she shot Ron a look, though her tone did not stray from the same dreamy one they were all accustomed to. "but I'd assume they had a very good morning, and we'll leave that at that. When Carina was sick, Rosalie had been keeping in touch with me—she went to take care of her, and though Carina tried to push her away at first, they reconciled easily enough. Now…"

"Now everything has been botched up," Ginny finished for her. "And Carina feels stupid for trusting her."

"Yes," the blonde sighed, all traces of humor gone. "She does. And so do I, partly, but there has to be another reason they left...Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't just leave like that, even when the others would want to."

"You think it was a setup," Ron realized.

"Yes. Something had to have happened...I know Carina knows this, too, somewhere inside her. She's just conflicted right now. She's hurting."

Everyone went silent at that, and the subject was quickly changed to something lighter to lift their spirits.

~~~xxx~~~

"You want me to come to a...bonfire?"

Bella nodded. "Yes."

It had been a month after the fiasco in England, and now that Luna was home, Carina had felt marginally better. She had not been put into a depressed, near catatonic state like Bella was; the girl had just lately been coming out of her shell, though just barely, with the help of her friend, Jacob Black (and Carina was sure their shared last name was just a coincidence).

"Why?" she eyed the muggle.

"Because I might have mentioned you to the pack," Bella smiled sheepishly. "And now Leah wants to meet you."

Luna had urged Carina to spend more time with the fragile girl, and so of course the both of them had, if only on Carina's part to be sure she wasn't going to do something ridiculous, like kill herself over that idiot vampire. Now, she had a tolerable relationship with the human, though not quite considered friends, and had been sensing something off with her for awhile.

She remembered Bella mentioning Leah Clearwater, who had phased sometime after Jacob had alongside her younger brother, Seth, after a Victoria sighting and the death of their father (a heart attack after seeing a wolf phase). The young woman was a couple years older than she, and very bitter about life thus far, especially when the man she had loved, Sam, had imprinted on her cousin and they had gotten together.

"I'd rather not," began Carina, but was stopped by Luna leaning against the porch railing, raising her brows, and groaned softly. "Fine. I'll go."

"Great!" Bella rocked back and forth on her heels, seeming awkward all of a sudden. "Er, you know where to go, right? You can get there?"

"Yes, Bella," the raven haired girl sighed, a bit exasperated. "I know where to go."

"Great!" the other girl repeated. "That's...yeah. I'll, uh, I'll see you there?"

Carina only nodded, watching as Bella climbed into her truck and drove off, before whirling to face Luna, throwing up her hands. "How could you do this to me?"

Luna only smiled.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina sat on a log before the fire, mindlessly staring into the flames as they crackled, listening with half an ear to the stories the Quileutes were telling. She had already been introduced to everyone by Bella, including Leah, who was sitting beside her silently, and had not said a word since.

"Swan mentioned you're mated to a leech," Leah finally spoke, dark eyes never once leaving the fire even as Carina's flickered to her. "And that you're a witch."

"Bella needs to learn to keep her mouth shut about things that aren't hers to tell," Carina muttered, scuffing her shoe in the sand.

"So it's true, then?"

"Yes."

"No green skin or warts. You're pretty hot for a witch."

The raven haired girl swiveled to face the shifter. "Bella said that's why you wanted to meet me."

Leah shrugged shamelessly. "You're a newbie with magical powers, what's not interesting about that?"

The young woman accepted two cups from her brother and held one out to Carina, who cautiously took it and sniffed; beer. Plain beer.

"What's wrong, can't hold your alcohol, or you've never had any?"

"Oh, I've had it," Carina tipped the cup back and downed the entire thing in a few long gulps, before crushing the cup in her hand. "And this is nothing."

Leah raised a brow. "Yeah?" she drank hers just as quickly. "How about we get the leeches off your mind and see what you're made of, Wicked?"

The reference to the Wicked Witch of the West was not lost on Carina, who thought over the offer. Luna had promised to watch Teddy tonight, and if there was anyone she could trust, it was Luna; besides, the Cullen ordeal had been bothering her more than usual lately. It would be nice to let loose for once.

"Alright, Lobo. Let's hit it."

Disregarding the fact that she, too, was a wolf (for she was primarily a witch anyway), the raven haired girl stood and followed the shifter to the table of alcohol.

~~~xxx~~~

The shifters of the pack stared at the entire table filled with alcohol, all of which had been recently drank by one Carina Black and Leah Clearwater, who was not the least bit drunk.

"Alright, Wicked," Leah gestured to a line she had made in the sand. "Walk it."

Carina put one foot on the line and walked it easily, glancing back at the shifter. "Is that it?"

Raising her brows, Leah gestured to the table, which had been flipped over onto its side at some point. "Walk that."

It did not go unnoticed that when Carina got onto the table she stumbled a bit, and perhaps she swayed a little while walking, arms held out, but she did not fall.

"You're good," the shifter crossed her arms, looking mildly impressed. "How much more can you go for?"

"Probably a lot," the witch shrugged. "Or until I vomit. Where I come from, alcohol is much, much stronger than this. It could probably even get _you_ drunk if you had a couple bottles."

Firewhisky was indeed very, very potent. After having had a good few drinks at parties during Hogwarts, and the drinking contest with her father, Carina was positive that this would not hinder her for quite some time.

"Chug, chug!" bellowed Seth Clearwater, soon followed by his pack brothers, all of whom were eager to see the human topple. "Chug, chug, chug!"

Carina was tossed a bottle of some sort of liquor, and she stared at it experimentally, lifting it up and down in her hand, before shrugging again, flipping off the cap, and tipping her head back.

It took awhile, that much was true, but when she was finished, when told to walk the line in the sand again, she only stepped off once.

The boys scavenged another bottle, and soon, it began.

~~~xxx~~~

Leah leaned against a tree and watched as a now very drunk Carina Black snickered wildly at the boys of the pack, who were sporting various oddities like antlers, pig noses, and the like; Paul was even vomiting slugs.

They had all been whooping when finally getting the witch well and truly plastered, and they had made to throw her in the ocean; there had been a good few misfires, but Carina had held her own enough.

"Alright," said Leah, moving over to the girl. It was at least two in the morning, and she supposed she'd have to be the one to take Carina home now since Bella had left with Jacob earlier. "Come on, Wicked."

"Wicked!" the raven haired girl cried, before laughing and losing her balance, toppling over into the sand. "You're funny."

"Yeah, sure. Come on, get up," the shifter held out a hand, but had not been expecting to be tugged down, so it caught her off guard when she fell on top of the witch. "Ugh, of course you'd do this."

"Do I have to go home? I like it here, 'cause it's fun and I don't have to think 'bout _her."_

The whine that left Carina's throat was nothing short of amusing, but Leah did not let up and instead got to her feet, lifting the witch easily into her arms. "Hold on and don't mess around, or I'll drop you."

"That would hurt," the younger girl said seriously, nodding as she obeyed easily, stretching her arms around Leah's neck. "Would you really?"

"I'd even laugh at you."

Leah took off jogging at a steady pace, before steadily increasing her speed. She had an inkling of where Carina lived, or, the general direction. Since the drunk was obviously going to be no help, she continued to run in the direction she figured was the right way, before finally catching a scent and following it.

Upon reaching the house, she shouldered open the door and made her way inside, navigating until she reached the living room, before dropping Carina unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Well, I haven't seen her like this in ages," remarked a voice, and Leah turned to see the blonde friend of Carina's Bella had told the others about, Luna, who was also mated to a leech.

"Luna!" cheered a drowsy Carina, who was ignored easily.

"Sorry," Leah told the blonde witch, though she did not feel very apologetic. She didn't particularly care. However, she supposed that it was the polite thing to say to a girl who could kill her with a few words.

"There's no need," the blonde smiled. "You must be Leah. I'm Luna. Thank you for bringing her home safe, and for making sure she had a good time. She's looked after me the past month, but never herself. She deserved it."

"No problem," the shifter cleared her throat.

Even as she left, she could not shake the feeling that tonight had changed her life somehow.

~~~xxx~~~

"Had fun, Lune," mumbled Carina, who Luna had placed a blanket over on the couch. She tilted her head back when her friend's fingers ran soothingly through her hair.

"I'm glad," Luna said softly, smiling, and she was. The past month, Carina had been working nonstop to comfort Luna anytime she was down, be sure Bella Swan was indeed not going to pull any stupid stunts, and had been making sure Teddy got all the love he deserved.

The raven haired girl really did deserve the night out, no matter how drunk she came back as. The day before, Teddy had grinned widely up at Carina and said matter-of-factly, "Rose," which had nearly made the poor witch drop him. Carina had been hurting, too.

"Mhmm," Carina hummed. "Feels good, don' stop…Lune?"

"Yes?"

"I miss her." gray eyes shone as they gazed up at Luna, suddenly opening. "She made me happy."

"I know," the blonde sighed as she ran her fingers through raven hair, watching as Carina's eyes began to slide closed. "I know," she repeated, feeling a bit sad.

Without opening her eyes, as if sensing something was wrong, Carina clumsily flung out an arm and scooted her back against the couch. "C'mere."

Luna, knowing that Teddy was asleep and just fine upstairs, allowed herself to be tugged down into her friend's embrace, feeling weariness overtake her, as well.

Darkness overcame them both, soon, and they slumbered on peacefully.

~~~xxx~~~

"Are you sure they're hunting?"

"Positive."

"They won't trust us to stay in place."

"I know."

"They'll trap us again."

"I know."

"But it's worth it, isn't it?"

"More than anything, Emmett."

"Let's get out of here, Rose."

Nothing could be heard after that except the leaves rustling in a sudden breeze.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, as for the Guest who informed me so nicely that my story sucks, thank you ever so much for pointing out that Harry is not the main feature of this story. *Smiles* I've been satisfied with my story so far, so who cares if you think it sucks, yeah?**

 **My spirit. This is a new thought. I'm not sure exactly what it means, but it suggests I'm a fighter. In a sort of brave way. It's not as if I'm never friendly. Okay, maybe I don't go around loving everybody I meet, maybe my smiles are hard to come by, but I do care for some people.**

 **–Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games**

When Carina awoke, it was to a pounding headache, Teddy screaming, and Luna Lovegood curled into her side, slumbering away peacefully. She could not remember much of anything that had happened last night when she finally had indeed gotten drunk, but everything before that was definitely something she did.

Teddy continued to wail, and Carina groaned as she managed to climb onto the back of the couch, attempting not to wake Luna, but then fell off and hit the floor hard.

The thump was enough to wake the blonde, however, whose head shot up over the back of the couch rather quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," grumbled Carina from her place on the floor, narrowing her eyes up at the ceiling as she pushed herself to her feet and started upstairs. "Just bloody peachy."

When she got Teddy downstairs and begun the tedious process of feeding him (sometimes he would latch onto the spoon in his mouth and not let go, so for fear of hurting him, she would have to wait until he spat it out), Luna was already handing Carina a cup of coffee and a potion, which she downed hastily, followed by her coffee.

The soothing relief from the light and the loud noises was amazing, not to mention the way her headache faded away; Merlin, did she love magic.

"How did I get home last night?" she asked, gently tugging at the spoon in Teddy's mouth, hoping that he would let go. He did not.

"Leah carried you," Luna informed her, tossing the other girl an apple since neither of them felt inclined to make breakfast as they usually did.

"Carried me?"

Carina bit into her apple as Luna answered cheerily, "Yes, carried you. You were really quite plastered, you know. It was amusing. I think she's taken a liking to you."

"'at's a 'irst," the raven haired girl swallowed and cleared her throat. "That's a first."

Luna slapped her arm. "Shall we go to La Push today and visit since it's Saturday?"

"With Teddy?"

"Yes, with Teddy. I'm sure he'd enjoy the ocean, wouldn't he?"

Carina shook her head. "Yes, Luna."

Luna smiled.

~~~xxx~~~

"So, Wicked, back again?"

Carina leaned back on her elbows and glanced over at Luna, who was busy building a sandcastle. Teddy was sitting beside her, clapping his hands and ruining everything along the way, but the blonde did not seem to mind.

"So, Lobo, stalk much?"

Leah snorted. "As if. I was here first when you guys literally popped in here—you're lucky no one saw."

Carina waved a hand. "Even if they had, there's barely anyone here since it's so early, and I could have just obliviated them."

"Oblavated?"

" _Obliviated._ And, yes. It means I'd have erased the memory from their minds."

"Wish you could erase a few memories from my mind," Leah grumbled. "How are you not hungover?"

The raven haired girl shrugged carelessly. "I was. But, that's the beauty of being a witch; access to magical potions."

"Lucky. Who's that with Luna, her kid?"

Carina raised a brow and directed her attention to Teddy, whose hair was bright blonde. "No. Mine, actually. He's my godson."

"Alright," the shifter nodded along, before pausing. "Why is his hair turning blue?"

"It's been his favorite color lately."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Answer my question!"

"Why should I?"

Leah shoved her over. "Stop being an ass, Wicked. I'm trying to play nice here."

"What if I don't like nice?" Carina couldn't help but smirk, before chuckling and pointing to her godson. "He's a wizard, but part werewolf due to his father being both. He's also a metamorphmagus like his mother, who was my cousin—I'm one as well. It means that if I wanted, if I felt so inclined."

"That's cool," the shifter looked impressed. "What, so he's like us?"

"No. You're not a werewolf."

"What?"

"You're not a werewolf. You're just a shifter. A werewolf's transformation is forced only by the full moon. I'm an animagus, which is essentially the same thing as a shifter. Except, animagi turn into whatever animal best represents themselves."

"Yeah?" Leah quirked a brow. "And what are you? Some sort of cat?"

Carina cleared her throat, turning her head. "No. Animagi also aren't ginormous animals like you freaks of nature are."

"Shut up. Come on, what are you?"

In answer, the raven haired girl shifted, giving Leah just enough time to look, before shifting back and laying back on the sand. "There. Satisfied? I'm regular. I can't rip vampires apart with my teeth, nor can I run extremely bloody fast."

"Your wolf looks almost exactly like Sam's…" Leah was frowning, and it caused Carina to sit up and frown as well. "The douchebag. My Alpha. I'm sure you've heard all about everything."

"Yeah," Carina let out a breath and nodded, but their conversation was cut off abruptly when Luna came jogging over, Teddy in her arms, and plopped him down onto Carina's lap.

"I actually want to make my sand castle now," the blonde laughed. "So he's all yours."

Leah glanced down at the boy, who looked back up at her, skin color darkening to her own russet, his eyes swirling with colors, before settling upon a dark brown. His hair was just as black as she and Carina's, and the witch was not surprised he would shift his appearance to match Leah's the moment they met.

Speaking of Leah…

"He's still staring at me," the shifter narrowed her eyes at Teddy. "He's not blinking," she frowned. "is there something wrong with him?"

"No?" Luna glanced at Carina.

"No," Carina confirmed. "Nothing."

"Then why is he…" Leah scooted a bit away from the boy, who continued to stare. "This is creepy, you two. He's seriously not blinking. Babies don't do that."

Finally, _finally,_ Teddy blinked, turned to Carina with a displeased expression, and said firmly, "No Rose."

The raven haired girl fell back into the sand with a groan.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina was not sure what to make of the rowdy pack, who she had only met once or twice on occasion before all this. They were the exact opposite of herself, hence why she got along far more with Leah, but she did not quite dislike them. They were just irritating sometimes. After awhile, she found herself in La Push a lot more than usual, spending far more time with the pack than she would have liked due to (already a month after they met) her newfound friendship with Leah.

Now, that was how she found herself sitting in the forest, watching warily as Jared and his imprint Kim played with Teddy, looking on as Paul and Leah wrestled in the dirt (given how temperamental the two were, she doubted they were doing it for any other reason than to try to harm the other over something) while the others cheered on. Luna was cheerily conversing with Emily and the other pack imprints a ways away, leaving Carina to, so far, sit by herself and observe.

"Come on," came a voice, and Jacob Black plopped down beside her, nudging her side. "Have some fun once in awhile."

"I'm fine where I am."

"If you say so," he shrugged, before glancing over at her. "Do you ever wonder if we're related? I mean, I know Black is a common last name here, but, magic has got to be a part of why I am the way I am, yeah?"

Carina tilted her head, considering. It indeed could. She remembered her father mentioning many family members, squibs, who had not even made it onto the family tree, they were such disgraces. The squibs had branched out everywhere to escape the cruelty of those in the main line, bred with people from other countries, had children, etc. It would be no surprise if they actually were related, however small the chance was.

It wasn't as if they looked anything alike, aside from their hair color, and even then, every native here had it.

"Maybe," she relented, eyeing him.

"That would be pretty awesome, I think," he confided, twisting some grass between his fingers. He was much larger than she was; much, much larger. "To have a witch cousin. I mean, I'm kind of related to Quil and Sam, and we're all pack brothers, even, but...do you have any family?"

"Aside from my son?" the word was foreign in her mouth, for she was so used to saying godson, no matter how much she considered the boy to be her own flesh and blood. Jacob nodded, and she shook her head. "None I like to consider. They're all terrible people. One of them is the reason I had to send him away for so long, because she's been working with a muggle and staged a shooting at my house."

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I heard about that...you blew the guy up?"

"The first one."

"Right. The second one had his neck snapped by that leech."

Carina hummed in agreement, even as blonde hair and golden eyes flashed into her mind's eye, red lips curling into a smirk, cold arms wrapped around...

She shook her head again, before responding with, "Yes. We have no clue where she is or what they're doing, but I'm thankful they've been laying low. It should give us time to sort out the Victoria problem first."

"If we can find her."

"True. We might not for a long time. If that happens, I'm going to find a way to track Bellatrix and Grant down and get rid of them for good; I'm tired of their shadows looming over me."

She was certain, now, even as she divulged this information, that she had changed some more. Not completely, of course; she had changed since Azkaban, after the war, after the heartbreak, after Teddy. She had even changed a bit after meeting the Cullens, and she was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"I get that," Jacob let out a breath, eyes downcast now. "I'm worried about Bella. That redheaded leech...she might kill her. At least you can defend yourself...she's got nothing."

"Pining won't help. She's only using you."

It was true. Bella had grown attached to Jacob, loved him even, but she was leeching everything out of the shifter, taking everything he had, and hardly giving anything back in return. Jacob was too smitten to walk away, but he would, sometime. Someday.

"I love her. I know she loves me back!"

"She's still using you."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know."

Carina watched as Teddy suddenly reached his arms out to her, a wide grin on his face as he called, "Mumma! Play!"

"Go play, Mumma," teased the boy beside her, shoving her. "I can hold down our fort of self pity for now."

"It's not a fort," she grumbled to him, even as she got to her feet. "And I'm not pitying."

"Sure you aren't."

Carina scowled at him and made her way to Jared, who abruptly tossed Teddy into her arms as the wolves all scrambled to their feet; Luna was at her side in a second, and Carina pressed her godson into her friend.

"Get him out of here," she commanded. "Andromeda's."

"I'll be back," Luna promised, hefting Teddy onto her hip, before apparating away.

Carina flicked her wand into her hand, readying herself as one by one, the boys all shifted, monstrous wolves beside and in front of her, ready to attack. Luna reappeared by her side, her wand also drawn, and they waited.

Out of the bushes came Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange flanking her with about twenty or more newborns, and she saw why; Victoria stood just behind them, smirking.

"Time to put the dogs down," she purred.

~~~xxx~~~

The fight was intense, to say at least. Carina was constantly having to duck under giant wolves, dodge spells, and roll out of the way of several killing curses sent by her cousin; she understood now why Luna had wanted backup.

"I called them," Luna said hurriedly to her. "I didn't know what would be going on, but they should be here any moment."

Carina nodded at her and twirled out of the way of a newborn, managing to set him ablaze just before his hands reached her neck, and as he burned, she felt satisfaction well within her.

Carina turned just in time to deflect a spell from Bellatrix, who was advancing on her quickly, casting so powerfully that it sent the girl back a step everytime she erected a shield.

"Having fun, cousin?" cackled Bellatrix. "I know I am!"

There were screams as heads were torn from vampires, and Carina saw from the corner of her eye Luna blasting back Amycus Carrow whilst Alecto snuck up behind her.

That could only mean…

Carina whirled and sent a stupefy at Rabastan, who had been sneaking up behind her, but was then sent sailing through the air by Bellatrix, who only laughed as Carina slid down a tree, her back aching terribly as she grit her teeth and forced herself to her feet.

Thankfully, she would only have to face her cousin, for several pops were heard, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all there, leaping into the fray just as they had in the war.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Carina hurriedly ducked out of the way and sent an entrail-expelling curse at the woman, who easily cast it aside and advanced again; Carina could see that the curse had hit Rabastan, which only caused a furious Rodolphus to fight harder.

The raven haired girl dove behind a tree and sent another curse at her cousin, then another, and another, sure to shoot off an expelliarmus to the left and a stupefy to the right, hoping beyond measure Bellatrix would trip into one.

She did not.

Carina forced herself to be on the offensive and fired off any curses and hexes she knew, anything at all, and it was infuriating her that they were all being deflected with such ease. Now she knew why her fight with Bellatrix in the war had been easier; it had not been her at all, and now, she was seeing exactly why this woman was considered the most powerful in the Black family.

She watched as Ginny and Hermione fought off Alecto and Amycus with Luna, whilst Harry and Ron took on Rodolphus together, pushing the man back.

Carina half wished her father were here to help her with this battle, as she sent a cruciatus for Bellatrix, summoning a large rock to take place before her as a killing curse was fired back at her.

She did not see Victoria coming until it was too late.

The redheaded vampire grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air, purring in her ear, "We're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we, girl?"

The witch hit the ground roughly, and then, there was an excruciating pain she was familiar with as she dug her hands into the dirt, no sign of her wand anywhere.

The wolves were still fighting the remaining newborns, but Jacob was the one to notice what was going on and ran straight over to help Harry, who had been moments away from having his head ripped off.

A scream tore its way through Carina's throat, and that alone caused several heads to turn in her direction as Victoria aimed a hard kick at her ribs, sending her sprawling face first into the dirt. The curse was lifted, if only for a moment, and it gave her enough time to shift and leap; it was a weak move, she knew, but it was also a spur of the moment decision that sent Bellatrix sprawling.

Snarling, she latched her teeth onto the woman's throat and bit down hard.

It did not last long before Victoria was descending upon her, throwing her carelessly out of the way, and a wolf, Leah, lunged for her; the redhead bolted, several wolves giving chase.

The pain in her back was terrible, even with her adrenaline filled system, and it made Carina cringe even when she tried to struggle to her feet and failed.

Bellatrix was gone. So were Alecto, Amycus, and Rodolphus. Rabastan's body had been left behind, as of those of the other newborns, but there were still more.

One was actually headed straight for Carina, who looked about wildly and held out a hand, willing her wand, wherever it was, to come to her hand.

It did, and she was beyond thankful as she lifted it up and sent a blast of fire straight for the vampire, who swerved out of the way; the raven haired girl pushed herself upright and cast again, this time using a spell beforehand to trip up the creature before it caught the fire and burned.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny dispatched the other three easily, the fourth and fifth left to the remaining two wolves who she assumed were Embry and Quil.

Luna was nowhere in sight.

The quartet approached her, and Hermione's eyes were wide as she dropped to her knees beside Carina, clutching her stomach.

The raven haired girl reacted purely on instinct and tried to sit up to see what was going on, but moaned when pain shot through her once, and then again when she tried to take in a breath. The adrenaline had worn off.

"Wicked!" Leah dropped to her knees beside Carina (thankfully having yanked on some shorts and a shirt beforehand), who flinched. "What the hell happened?"

Gray eyes cut across to Hermione, who had blood spilling from between her fingers, and everyone else immediately followed the action, before gasping.

Hermione moved her trembling hands, and they all saw what was wrong. There was a hole in her stomach.

"How did that happen?" managed Ron, staring at the wound. He looked rather sick, especially when he noticed that the blood wasn't stopping.

"I'm not sure," Ginny shakily replied, blinking a few times, before shaking her head. "I think it was Alecto…"

"It couldn't have been," Harry shook his head and helped Hermione sit back against the tree beside Carina. "I think...I think I saw. I don't know, but, it looked like a gun the person was holding. This looks like a bullet wound."

"But how was a muggle on the field and not killed already?"

"I don't know that, either," he said grimly.

"Grant," Carina wheezed, digging her fingers into the grass. She noticed, however, that Hermione's hands were loosening their grip on her stomach as she began to fade from consciousness due to blood loss. Irritated at herself for doing it as she was, she could not stop herself from allowing her own hands to replace Hermione's over the wound. She owed the brunette a debt for coming to help, and she would be damned if the bookworm died before she could repay it. "Hired men. Think about it."

"It makes sense," Harry nodded, frowning. "It happened just after Luna…"

He froze.

"What about Luna?" Carina's head snapped up, and when her hands instinctively loosened on Hermione's stomach, Ginny's hands took over. She did not bother making her move, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only. " _What happened to Luna?"_

"She was taken," Ron swallowed. "I-I tried to save her, I really did, but when everyone was disapparating and the wolves were swarming, Bellatrix just latched onto her and…"

"You bastard!" Carina lurched forward, but fell back against the tree with a grunt when she realized that was a very bad idea. Breathing raggedly, she growled out, "She could be dead by now, they could be t-torturing," she coughed hard, and she felt something trickling past her lips; blood.

"I know!" Ron scowled, raising his own voice, blue eyes shining. "You think I don't bloody well know that? She's my friend, too, I don't want this happening to her either—"

Harry lurched into action. "We'll get back to that later, right now, we need to get you to St. Mungo's!"

"N-No!"

"Carina, you need help—"

"We can take her to Madam Pomfrey if she wants," Ginny snapped at them all. "But she's not doing very well and neither is Hermione. She could bleed out. We need to move, now."

"You're taking me with you," said Leah harshly.

"We don't have time for this," Ron groaned. "Yeah, sure, tag along. The more the bloody merrier."

Ron was the one to take Hermione into his arms, and then, with Ginny's hands held securely over the wound as Harry gripped the arm of Leah, who had scooped Carina up easily, and they apparated away.

~~~xxx~~~

Somewhere in South America, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were making a desperate bid for freedom, being chased by three Amazonian vampires.

They did not care that their coven leader would not be happy with them.

They would fight.

Their mates needed them, and that was all they needed to know.


	16. Chapter 16

**I would suggest reading this really long author's note for the sole purpose of me actually having stuff to say to you you might be interested in. *Grins***

 **I actually kind of wanted to address the drunken sex with Leah thing. XD The werewolves can't get drunk, I checked. They burn the alcohol off too quickly, and though Carina is no lightweight, she** _ **can**_ **get drunk, but Leah wouldn't have taken advantage of her like that. As for the love triangle, I'm not completely sure. I've thought of that, as well as Leah and Carina having some strange, violent (as in they will shove each other around, throw insults back and forth for their own amusement, etc, making others think they hate each other when it's actually the opposite) friendship that everyone worries about.**

 **Maybe if you guys took a vote on whether or not to make a Leah/Carina/Rosalie love triangle I can try to fit it in, but I'm not sure.**

 **As for Luna….well, you'll have to wait and see. I'm glad you've been enjoying the story thus far, and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **As I said up there, before all else, vote on if you want Leah/Carina/Rosalie to be a love triangle or not. Also, I might write another story and take Carina somewhere else entirely. If you've read Beautiful Creatures, I might make her disrupt what happens there by somehow having met Lena and Ridley during her childhood/them being friends/never seeing them again until after Hogwarts. If there are any suggestions on where to take Carina next, I'll take them into account!**

 **I had the wind**

 **knocked out**

 **of me today…**

 **after I picked**

 **myself back up**

 **I decided I'd**

 **become the fucking**

 **hurricane instead.**

 **–N.R. Hart**

They arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and were greeted by Hagrid (the large man had been hurriedly greeted, which was how she knew), who made to halt them and ask what they were doing; that is, until he saw the prone forms of Hermione Granger and Carina Black. He did not ask any questions, then, and instead rushed up to the school with them.

Once in the hospital wing, Leah carefully sat Carina out on a bed, staring down at the girl, whose eyes were shut tightly in pain, nails digging into the skin of Leah's forearm as she gripped it hard, coughing and hacking, blood spilling past her lips.

"My word!" cried a woman, and Leah guessed it was Madam Pomfrey as the woman rushed over, wand drawn and scanning over the two quickly. She did not ask questions, leading the shifter to believe that this was a regular occurrence with this particular group. "Hermione is fading quickly…"

Madam Pomfrey did some complicated wandwork and then frowned. "A bullet?" she shook her head before any of them could answer. "Never mind that, it's no problem because it went straight through without hitting any major organs. But we'll need…"

She summoned some sort of vial and forced the liquid inside down Hermione's throat, before waving her wand; she worked on Hermione for a good few minutes. Slowly, the hole in Hermione's stomach began to mend itself, and then the woman paused for another moment, before moving onto Carina.

"It's always this one, isn't it?" she muttered sadly. "I thought the fighting was over."

"Not...yet…" Carina coughed, and red splattered her jeans.

Again, Madam Pomfrey set to work again, handing off a potion to Carina, before waving her wand again; the coughing stopped, as did the blood, but the breathing issues did not.

"I'm afraid it will be like that for awhile, dear, two weeks tops. Now, what _happened?"_

"I'd like to know that as well," came a voice from the doorway, and a stern looking woman swept in, speaking briskly, yet it was obvious she was concerned.

"Professor McGonagall!" exclaimed Harry.

"Nothing happened," Carina was already trying to get off the bed, releasing Leah's arm, but Madam Pomfrey pushed her back.

"Stay where you are," she leveled a glare at the girl.

Carina glared back and made to move forward again, wincing only slightly (Leah supposed she had been given a painkiller of sorts beforehand, and she must have had something to remove the fluid in her lungs as well if she could speak like this now).

"I need to get to Luna!"

"Lovegood?" McGonagall looked startled. "What on earth have you gotten yourselves into?" Harry, Ginny, and Ron exchanged looks, before explaining as best as they knew what had happened and been going on. The professor pursed her lips. "Of course Black would be at the center of this. This is something you need assistance—"

She stopped short when Carina, ever the stubborn one, made to move again, even when Madam Pomfrey threatened to bind her. The healer glanced over at Leah.

"You're the shifter they spoke of, yes?" Madam Pomfrey regarded her. "Well, you'll do. She can't do anything she's planning until she's better, despite the circumstances. Restrain her."

The glower leveled at the shifter by the raven haired girl clearly promised hurt if Leah did such a thing, but she herself thought it was stupid to charge straight into something without knowing where she was going, or while she was injured.

So, Leah sat on the bed and hooked an arm firmly around Carina's lower back, gripping her hip tightly (for she had not wanted to grasp her midsection due to the broken ribs) to hold her in place. When the witch struggled, it was clear she was no match for Leah's strength.

"As I was saying," McGonagall continued, eyeing them all. "I understand you are all adults now. I understand you are capable of handling yourselves—of course I'd know that. You _can,_ and we have all seen it. However, I would like to offer my advice in that you need further assistance to rescue Miss Lovegood and finish this off. Black," she directed her attention to Carina, who was weakly, feebly, still squirming in Leah's hold, looking further and further exhausted each time. "as noble as your pursuit is, you've no idea where they have taken her, and you have other things to think of, such as your godson. What would happen to him if you are lost?"

"He'll live with Andromeda," Carina told her firmly.

"And if the remaining Lestranges get to her, too?"

"I...with Harry."

Harry looked startled at that. "What?"

McGonagall gave Carina a pointed look. "Teddy Lupin is your responsibility, and as much as I'm sure Potter would be willing to raise him should these incidents occur, that boy has already lost one mother. Don't make him lose another. Rest. Heal."

"But...but Luna," the girl faltered. "I can't...they could be…"

"I know," the woman told her gently. "But you must think past this. If you insist on going, use this time to formulate a plan. Do not go alone. The Ministry is still repairing itself, so they will be of no assistance, and nor would they be able to help if you wanted it; America is not theirs to step into. All you can rely on now are those closest to you, and all we can do is hope that Miss Lovegood is unharmed for now."

Leah could feel Carina visibly droop, watching as everyone gradually began to disperse; first McGonagall, then Harry, Ron, and Ginny at Madam Pomfrey's assistance.

Leah did not know why she was allowed to stay, but did not question it as the mediwitch disappeared into her office.

"That was crazy," the shifter muttered, moving away from Carina. "This whole thing is crazy. You always get into danger like this?"

Carina did not speak for a long few moments, before whispering, "She could be dying right now. She could be dead."

"Or she could be alive."

"You don't understand," the raven haired girl shook her head wildly, and then heavily leaned back against her pillows. "I need her. Your soul companion...living without them is painful. Imagine how devastated someone would be losing an imprint."

An imprint. Thus far, the word had brought nothing but bitter feelings up for Leah. She had been left for her cousin by the man she loved because of the imprint; she had to hear their loving thought, see their adoring looks. It was like a knife to the chest everytime she saw it, everytime she heard Sam's thoughts, saw images in his mind she never wanted to remember. She did not know if she herself was even capable of imprinting, if the theory about finding the best partner to reproduce and carry on the wolf genes were true. She did not think she could have children, and therefore, might not be able to imprint.

But Leah did know, could already picture it in her mind's eye, how devastated, how lot, Sam would be without Emily. Jared without Kim, Paul without Rachel, Quil without Claire.

It was not pretty.

Leah understood what a soul companion was. It was not the same thing as a soulmate, though incredibly similar, and she realized then, with a jolt, that Carina had been in her position. She had never thought about it before, not much, even after finding out. Carina had loved Hermione Granger and been rejected; she had found and slowly began to trust Rosalie Hale, her soulmate.

But Rosalie was gone.

 _She'll be damned if she loses Luna, too,_ the shifter thought.

"Look," Leah found herself saying, and though her words came out rough and perhaps not as kind as they would have from any other mouth, she tried. "I'm not some magical fucking soul companion you're bound with for life. I'm not. I can't read your mind, I don't know what you're feeling most of the time, and I'll probably push you around a lot, and get angry. That's me. I'm not Luna. But I'm here, okay? I'm here, and I doubt I'm going anywhere anytime soon, so…"

She trailed off, feeling more than awkward with the words she had spoken as weary gray eyes bore into her own. She never expressed herself like this. It just didn't happen. This wasn't even actually expressing herself, either, and that made it worse.

Carina, however, understood. Never one to beat around the bush or get particularly emotional with Leah, she merely said quietly, "Thank you," and closed her eyes.

Leah let out a breath and leaned back in her chair, relieved that had gone as she'd hoped. She watched on, however, as Carina's breathing evened out, as her death grip on the railing of the bed above her head loosened, heard how her heartbeat steadied.

The raven haired girl slept fitfully, but that did not matter. Whenever she began to writhe in the bed, Leah would lean over, promptly slap her cheek, and wait until bleary gray eyes focused on her, before informing her friend to sleep again.

Friend.

That would take some getting used to.

~~~xxx~~~

"I need training," Carina told Andromeda three days later, already fed up with laying back in the hospital bed (especially without Leah to talk to, for the young woman had needed to go back to La Push). She was beyond frustrated at that, and in the fact that she had underestimated her older cousin, who was possibly the best duelist she had met (barring Voldemort or Dumbledore). "Badly."

"Bellatrix kicked your arse," Andromeda remarked, raising her brows as the raven haired girl absently cuddled her godson. "And you feel weak."

"There were vampires there, too," grumbled the girl, feeling very much like one at the moment under the older witch's scrutinizing gaze.

"You got too cocky. I realize you're powerful for you age, and I understand you're knowledgeable—I also understand that you know you're all of those things, and that you've gotten used to winning. But you will lose amongst the more powerful, experienced adult witches and wizards. Bellatrix, myself, and Narcissa especially, as well as Minerva and Molly Weasley. I also know for a fact that Filius Flitwick would knock you flat on your arse and not allow you to get up again. You are young, Carina, and you still have much to learn."

Carina could not help but feel rather shaken. She had been so sure of herself and her power, so ready...during the war, had she not (just like Harry himself had years prior, for he, too, could be powerful when he let himself) driven back a hundred or more dementors? Had she not proven herself, time and time again, to be capable?

She thought she knew what she was doing. It was clear she didn't.

"I can help you," Andromeda continued. "And I think, perhaps, Narcissa might as well, given how we approach her. If not, then we shall enlist Filius and Minerva to help us get you up to par, alright? I know how much you care for Luna—I've come to be fond of her, as well. I also know what will happen the longer we leave her with my sister. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Carina quickly, jerking herself upright, but feeling a sharp pain in her ribs as she did so. She laid back down with a groan. "Is there anyway I could start now? Or tomorrow, or _sometime?_ I need to—"

"I know what you need, and right now, that is rest. You will not injure yourself further," the woman shot her a sharp look. "and the matter is settled. Now, I understand you are a legal adult and rather mature for your age, but you are still young, and hot-headed, and you need to lie down, else I stick you to the bed. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the raven haired girl scowled and glared at her legs, Teddy leaning into her chest further as she stroked his hair.

"Mumma," the ten month-old sat up and stared at her with wide, pitiful, _gold_ eyes. "Wan' Rose."

Andromeda had long since swept from the room to give her privacy, and for that she was thankful. Carina was rather embarrassed at all that had happened lately.

"Rose," she had never before called the vampire by the nickname, and it felt foreign on her tongue, but not altogether unpleasant. "isn't here, Ted. She's gone."

"Mumma need Rose!" the boy's lower lip trembled.

"Oh, baby…" the girl pulled him back into her, holding him close, despite the slight discomfort as she whispered, "She's gone. We don't need her. Mumma has you, and Luna, and your grandma Andy. That's all she needs."

"Wan' Rose," he mumbled again, though she could tell that he was tiring himself out as he snuggled into her neck. "Mumma happy."

That sent a shot straight to Carina's chest, and she swallowed. He was so young, and yet he noticed and understood things others didn't. Part of her wanted to believe that what she had told him was true, that she did not need anyone except the select few people she had come to trust and care for (and yes, perhaps Leah was becoming one of them), but she did not know about that anymore. She could remember admitting to Luna that she felt things around Rosalie Hale, things she had been unprepared for, and they were not altogether unpleasant. As a matter of fact, they had felt rather...nice.

But Rosalie was gone, and she still did not know why.

She needed to save Luna, for that was the only blonde she had left, and she would not let her die. She would rescue her.

 _I just need to get stronger._

~~~xxx~~~

Narcissa Malfoy opened her door to her older sister, Andromeda Tonks, and very nearly closed the it. The only thing stopping her was proper pureblood etiquette as well as common decency, and that was it.

"What do you want?" she asked evenly, cooly, eyeing her sister.

"I need your help," the prideful woman managed to grit out, though her brown eyes, so unlike Narcissa's own gray (and Draco's, and Carina's) but just like Bellatrix's brown remained trained firmly upon her face.

"You? Need _my_ help?" Narcissa raised her brows and trailed her hand over her doorframe, leaning just barely against it. "Whatever for?"

"It's Carina-"

"Of course it is," the blonde scoffed. She knew of her sister's soft spot for the girl, the blood traitor, head of the house of Black. She herself had no particular opinion on her, for she had never gotten to properly speak with her, and if it had happened, it was on opposite sides of a war. She had not been able to show sympathy then, to show kindness. The only reason she had let Potter live was because he had let her know that her Draco was alive.

"Bellatrix is alive," Andromeda cut across her seriously.

"What? Impossible! The last I heard, that girl killed her!" Narcissa straightened.

"It was a decoy," her sister shook her head. "Polyjuice. There was an attack on Carina and Luna Lovegood in America. From what I gathered, she had the Carrows and other Lestranges with her. Carina has made many enemies, and therefore, there was also a vampire sporting several newborn soldiers to fight with her. They were outnumbered."

"And she's alive?"

"Yes. The shifters, you remember the old legends?"

Of course she did. How could Narcissa forget the things they, she and her sisters, had learned together?

"Yes."

"They helped. Potter, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, and Granger all showed up as well. Carina went toe to toe with Bellatrix and got a taste of her power. She lost."

Nacrissa could see where this was going, cunning Slytherin that she was. "And the Lovegood girl?"

"Kidnapped."

"I see," the blonde witch hummed.

"Carina is only now truly realizing how much more she needs to know in order to take on a witch of Bella's calibre. She would have, perhaps, been an almost even match for her should Bella have been her age, but now she is far overpowered and frustrated with herself. She needs training, and I know that I, by myself, won't cut it."

Naricissa raised a brow. "What do I get out of this?"

Andromeda met her eyes. "Nothing."

"I see. And if I refuse?"

"Then I suppose that I can rope Filius and Minerva into helping me work with her after she recovers. However, it would be very beneficial for her to learn from two older witches of the Black family. Your refusal means that you yourself will lose nothing, but your acceptance also means that perhaps Carina could help Draco get away from his previous reputation as a Death Eater and get a job of some sort. If he gains the acceptance of the people, or at least their respect, his life will be much easier in the long run. I know your funds are low, Cissy. You need to ensure that your son will make it out there."

Narcissa knew good and well what Carina Black could do for her son should she put her mind to it. Not only was she incredibly stubborn, but the girl held an influential place in society. If she convinced the Potter boy as well to put in a good word, perhaps Draco might not be completely shunned in the wizarding community and be able to live as normal a life as possible.

Draco needed a future. She loved Bellatrix dearly, but the woman had long since gone off the deep end and into something frightening, something dangerously insane, and there was no helping her now. She did not want to aid in the destruction of her sister, but what other choice did she have? Not only was Bellatrix a danger to others, but herself as well, and if she came back to England, who knew what she would try to do?

Narcissa knew her choice.

Her son came first, always.

"I'll help."

Andromeda's lips curled into a smirk. "Good."

~~~xxx~~~

Three days after the visit at her home, Narcissa found herself entering the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts with Andromeda by her side, Draco hurrying after them, and she was greeted to the sight of Carina Black sitting up in her hospital bed, Teddy Lupin tucked under one arm as she gestured wildly to the people sitting around her.

The two women stood back to observe.

"Carina, you have to calm down," Granger tried, moving from her own bed to perch on the edge of the other witch's. "We're worried about Luna, too, but we need a plan—"

"You think I haven't thought it over and over in my head?" Carina Black growled. "Bellatrix and Grant _want_ me to find them, so I should be able to track them, no doubt, but once there, what if I find her broken? What if they've made mush of her mind and-and—"

She stopped herself by clenching her jaw and lifting her godson into her lap, hugging him to her chest. He watched everything with wide eyed curiosity.

"And, besides," she finished more calmly. "Who said you're coming with me? You were injured as well."

"I've healed, Carina. I'm better off than you are, and you know it."

That shut the girl up, and she looked away, muscles working in her jaw.

Narcissa remembered how Carina had looked at Granger back in her manor, back when the war had been going strong. She remembered the torture of the both of them, remembered her cousin's quick defense and panicked howls and bellows, all for this muggleborn girl.

It seemed, now, that any love between the two was lost on the raven haired girl's part, for she had not once met Granger's eyes during the entire conversation.

"We're all going," said Potter firmly. "And that's final, alright? We aren't leaving you to face them all alone, nor are we leaving Luna there. Neville has agreed to be part of the team, as well."

Carina said nothing in response to him, but her eyes trailed across the wall until they landed on Narcissa, Draco, and Andromeda, slowly raising her brows.

"I see you brought her. What's he doing here?"

"Narcissa insisted," Andromeda told her. "She wants the two of you to practice what you've learned from us on each other before you face either of us."

"Facing you?" Ronald exclaimed, incredulous. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I will be assisting my sister in training Miss Black here for her upcoming battle," Narcissa answered cooly, eyeing the boy. He really should learn some matters.

"And what's your price?" the female Weasley, Ginny, interrupted as politely as possible, though her face showed clear suspicion.

"Only that the two of you," Narcissa inclined her head to Carina and Potter. "Put in good words for Draco, vouch for him, if you will, so that he may move past what has happened and get a chance to live his life without being turned away for his actions and name."

"What?" Ronald's eyes widened. "No w—"

"We'll do it," said Carina and Potter at once, and they stared at each other for a moment, frowning, before looking away.

"We'll do it," repeated the raven haired witch, staring down her cousin as she pushed herself off the bed and to her feet. She would have looked intimidating, Narcissa supposed, to just about anyone else, though her tangled mess of hair, dark spots under her eyes, and the baby on her hip took away from it. "We start now."

"Carina," Andromeda began sharply, obviously intent on telling the girl she needed to rest a for awhile longer.

"We start now," Narcissa agreed sweetly, turning to raise a brow at her sister. "I've no intent on breaking the girl, no worry, Andy. Now, where shall we go?"

"The Room of Requirement?" offered up Draco quietly, watching as Carina started at his words, visibly jolting as she obviously remembered something she would rather not have. He himself did not look too happy about the decision, either, but supposed it would be the best choice.

Narcissa inclined her head. "Very well. You," she directed her attention to Carina. "pass the boy off to Andromeda. She won't be sitting in on this lesson. Get out of that hospital gown and meet us there."

The girl barely had time to nod before the blonde witch swept from the room, her son trailing after her, and once they were out of earshot, she inquired lightly, "Tell me, darling, what happened in that room?"

"Crabbe tried to kill Granger," Draco murmured. "It was stupid of him. Black killed him for it, though I suppose it was good that it was a painless death."

She knew her son had not cared much for the boy, but he had some, in a twisted way, and seeing someone so close to his own age kill so easily had to have shaken him. That was the one thing her Draco had never done—kill. Carina Black had blood on her hands, just like the rest of them, but in this, Draco Malfoy was innocent.

"And then?"

"Goyle set the place ablaze with Fiendfyre. Potter and the rest somehow found brooms and were escaping. We were going to burn to death, if they hadn't swerved back to save us. Black looked terrified."

Narcissa hummed in acknowledgement at that, nodding slowly. "You owe them a life debt."

"One I haven't repaid, yes. Though, to be specific, I owe it to Potter himself." Draco paused when they reached the room, crossing back and forth three times, before a charred door gradually appeared before them. He looked back at her. "I've no idea what it looks like inside, Mother, so be warned."

She followed him inside and stared about at everything, which was certainly crisped and burnt beyond repair, piles upon piles of various trinkets no one had any use for, the remains of a battle her son had fought and lived through.

She was not sure how she felt about that, even when the room began to change into something far cleaner, devoid of any junk that might have been lying about. It was the perfect room for dueling.

"You know," Draco carefully trailed his fingers over a mirror, gazing at his reflection as he spoke absently. "I watched them for the longest time. Or, rather, I watched _her._ We were rivals, enemies, but yet I couldn't help but be intrigued by the girl that was my cousin. In our childhood, she had at first been shy, unsure; she'd flinched at any hand that happened to come near her, any wand that was raised."

Narcissa filed that away in her mind. It was something she was familiar with, abuse; she still remembered the agonized screams of her sisters, always taking her punishment for her, and what had become of them all.

Bellatrix was insane.

Andromeda was detached.

Narcissa was cold.

"And then," her son continued, his gray eyes piercing hers through the mirror. "She grew. She became hot headed, always leaping into whatever chaos she could find. I don't know if it was because of some need to be a hero, because of Gryffindor's general stupidity, or because she simply couldn't help herself. I learned later that it was because she was loyal to a fault, and would die for those she cared for. She would kill for them. _Torture_ for them. She would let the world burn so long as they were safe, and I envied them of that, having someone like her. I wondered, after our spats, after the hexes and the curses we threw at one another, if had we become friends in our first year, would any of this have happened? Would we still have been enemies, or perhaps friends, _family_ , on opposite sides of a war we never wanted to take part in? Part of me resented her, as well, for being able to reject so thoroughly everything I had been forced into, to be able to always find a way out. I wished I could have for myself, for all of us."

"I wish I could have done more for you," Narcissa whispered, moving so that they stood side by side, gazing into the mirror. "And I wish I hadn't let your father have his way with you."

"You tried. You couldn't have done anything, mother. Not with his friends to back him."

"It doesn't mean I don't regret it," she sighed.

"I want to do the right thing for once," Draco turned to look at her, swallowing. "But I'm too much of a coward. I want to help her get Lovegood back, but I'm too afraid to face Aunt Bella. She'll kill me if I fight her."

Somewhere inside her, Narcissa could not believe the other woman would, but the larger part of her knew that it was true. Gone was the sweet, caring sister she had known.

This was a murderess, and she needed to be put down, sister or not.

"There's a high chance," Narcissa told her son truthfully, watching as he frowned and stared at the floor. "I don't want you to get hurt, Draco, but if you want to go, I cannot stop you."

"You could."

"Perhaps. But you may resent me for it for the rest of your life, robbing you of your chance at a start to redemption. But, I must warn you, the dangers are far greater than you realize. There are muggles and their strange weapons involved, and vampires, and Bella has enlisted the Carrows and her husband to help. Rabastan is dead, so Rodolphus will be furious."

They did not get to speak again, for the door opened, and Carina Black stepped through wearing all dark clothing; jeans, shirt, sneakers, and all.

At least she was prepared, thought Narcissa.

"Alright," she announced to the young witch and wizard. "I want to see how well the two of you do against each other first without prior instruction."

And thus, it began.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Alright, so, no to the Leah/Carina/Rosalie thing. And, personally, I always liked Bellatrix being defeated by Molly because it was just pretty kick-butt to me when I was younger, ya know? "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" And I always thought it was especially hilarious that it was Molly Weasley, housewife, of all people, to bring her down. I never liked Bellatrix. However, as I got older I realized the character had a lot of potential and have since made her a formidable person, because, why would she be weak?**

 **I watched a video with the song I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young on Draco, right? It relates to him so well! Of course, I do see some Carina in it as well, and I honestly recommend listening to it.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **She is of the strangest beauty**

 **and the darkest courage, and**

 **when she walks with intent the**

 **earth trembles beneath her**

 **feet.**

 **–Nicole Lyons**

Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched her son and their cousin duel for the hundredth and fifth time. Draco had won forty-four times, whilst Carina had won the remaining sixty-one; Narcissa was not happy. She had expected him to win at least fifty or more when faced with Carina Black, but all things considered, she supposed he had done alright by being cunning. While the girl was smart, very much so, Draco was using his Slytherin side to his advantage, hiding and sneaking up behind her to take her out. It was not very fair, but then again, real battles never were.

The woman was also not happy with the fact that, while her son could match her well enough magically, she outshone him in physical things when training with Andromeda, who had joint their sessions the past three or four days or training.

There was one last thing, however, that Narcissa was rather exasperated with.

Carina kept trying to sneak off.

Most would brush this off as typical teenager behavior, trying to skive off training to go have fun, but these were far different circumstances. Carina was trying to sneak away to find where Bellatrix was hiding Luna, despite the various warnings she had received from Andromeda and even Narcissa when caught. However, she had gotten better. She had gotten stealthier. If even a Slytherin couldn't find her when she was out late at night looking for clues, who could?

"Stop!" called Andromeda to Draco and Carina, who had ended up on the floor, the girl straddling the boy and pinning his arms above his head, wand cast aside. Narcissa shook her head and made her way over, watching as Carina rolled off of Draco and lay on her back beside him.

"Alright," Andromeda raised an eyebrow at the two. "Enough training you against each other. From now on, you're a team."

"That won't work," Carina said, sitting up immediately, and when she noticed that Draco had unconsciously done the same, scowled. "I work better with—"

"With Luna, or Hermione, or even Harry. Yes, I know. I'm well aware. However, Narcissa and I have discussed it," the older woman clasped her hands in front of her. "and that is what you will be. You two are a team. You will eat together, fight together, train together, and live together. Is that clear?"

"Live together?" Draco demanded. "What do you mean, live together?"

"For the next week," Narcissa told her son sharply, and though she did not quite like it either, if she and Andromeda wanted to make the two a formidable dueling team (they had discussed it days prior), they would have to learn to work together. To sync with each other. "the two of you will be sharing the same flat in London."

"Mother!"

"Andromeda!"

"No," Andromeda leveled a stern glare at both young adults, who stared back at her in disbelief. "If you want to be able to get to Luna, you need him."

"Need him?" the raven haired girl turned her head to regard Draco, frowning.

"I decided to come with you," he looked away, clearing his throat. "To save Lovegood."

"Why?"

Draco finally met her identical gray eyes. "I might as well try to do the right thing for once. I will never be a hero—I admit that. I won't go charging head on into things like you Gryffindors will, for I'd really rather live to see tomorrow, but I want to do something good. I've only ever done wrong—I want to do better."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "We might die."

The blond looked away again. "Yes."

Carina's eyes squinted further, but then, she was turning away and staring up at Andromeda and Narcissa, resigned as she said, "Where is it?"

Narcissa could see Andromeda stifling a chuckle.

~~~xxx~~~

" _Here?"_

Draco and Carina stared at the small flat. It only had one bedroom, one bathroom, and every other room was quite small; it certainly did not look like two people could live there.

"There's only one bed!" Draco cried, turning away from the bedroom door to stare at his mother in disbelief.

"You'll have to make do, I suppose," Narcissa told him, though she wrinkled her nose at the place her sister had chosen. She did not know if this would help the two or not. "Remember, you must show up for training at eight o'clock sharp every morning, do you understand?"

"Mother—"

"Do you understand, Draco?"

His shoulders slumped. "Yes, mother."

"Good." Narcissa took one last look around. "Well, I suppose we'll be going…"

"Don't kill each other," said Andromeda breezily.

Carina had yet to say a word, but glowered as they left.

~~~xxx~~~

The next morning, when Carina awoke, Draco was curled in a ball on the floor, and she was spread-eagle on the bed, the comforter kicked down to her feet.

Experimentally, she leaned down and kicked him.

"Hey!" he yelped, jerking upright and rubbing his arm as he glared at her. "Watch it, Black!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," she told him, too irritated to bother as she glanced over at the clock; it read 7:30 AM. Without preamble, she got to her feet and went to the kitchen, beginning to prepare herself a cup of coffee, and when Draco entered, it was for the first time that she saw his bedhead.

If she had been drinking her coffee, she surely would have choked, seeing his blond hair standing straight up like it was. Despite that, she could feel her body shake as she turned away from him and stifled a snicker, grabbing her mug of coffee.

"I'll take that," he sneered, making to reach for it, but she hit his hand away hard.

"This is mine," Carina growled at him. "Make your own."

Draco towered over her. "Black."

"Malfoy."

He ground his teeth together and averted his eyes. "I don't...I don't know how."

"What?"

"I don't know how to work the damn muggle machine!" he exploded, waving his arms. "I don't know how to work any of it!"

This time, Carina actually did laugh, though it was a tad too mocking for Draco's liking, for he balled his fist up, glowering, before sighing and leaning heavily against the counter.

Eyes closed, he muttered, "Please make me one."

"And what do I get?"

"You're already getting my help with Lovegood," Draco cracked an eye open. "The least you could do is make me coffee."

"You volunteered."

"And? I still don't know how to operate the thing."

Carina shook her head, rolling her eyes, but showed him quickly how to use it.

Once he had gotten his own mug of coffee, she snagged hers and took off to their shared bedroom.

~~~xxx~~~

Draco stared at Carina as she pushed herself through the obstacle course Andromeda had set up for them, her ponytail swinging; she was dressed in shorts, a tank top, and sneakers. He himself hadn't the slightest idea how to dress beforehand, in his pants, button up shirt, and robes. He regretted not following her lead, now.

"Well?" Andromeda inquired, coming to stand beside him. "What's the hold up?"

"I don't think I'm dressed correctly," he muttered, watching his cousin flip herself over a bar and take off at a sprint.

"Oh? Didn't Carina warn you?"

"...she might have…"

"And you didn't listen."

"No."

"I see," his aunt hummed, but nevertheless pulled out her wand. "Take off your shirt and robes."

Draco did not like it, but he reluctantly did as she told him, and felt rather self conscious as she waved her wand; his pant legs shrunk until they were a pair of shorts, and his shoes were different, as well.

"Well?" Andromeda raised a brow, and inclined her head. "Get going."

The boy stared at the course she had set up, with all the obstacles and things they had to overcome, alongside the fact that there were practice dummies sent to chase and/or attack them whilst they went. He did not want to, but nevertheless sighed and jogged over to his cousin, who was standing by the pool with her shoes off.

He carefully removed his own.

Carina tilted her head at him, brow raising in a way reminiscent of Andromeda just moments before, before she commanded, "Race me. Now."

Draco made to step in, before he realized something.

"I've never been swimming."

"What?" his cousin stared at him strangely.

"I can't swim," Draco repeated, eyes widening as it dawned on him that he had never learned.

Carina was still giving him that strange look, before abruptly reaching out and shoving him in. He would deny it later, but he might have screamed on the way as he went below the water; he struggled to move his limbs, his heart racing as water filled his ears and his nose.

 _No no no, I don't want to drown, I've lived too long for her to kill me—_

Then, he instinctively kicked his legs just as the panic set in, and propelled himself up just enough to get a breath of air; when he went down again, he caught Carina drifting on her back beside him, watching.

When Draco managed to kick himself up a second time, he used his chance for air to curse her. "Help me!"

She did not, only watched, and it seemed that Andromeda was leaving them to their own devices.

"I learned to swim by drowning," said Carina casually, gliding backward through the water, raven hair swirling beneath her. "My foster brother shoved me in a lake, thought it'd be funny. Sadly for him, I came back up."

Draco spluttered as he tried to grab her, his hair falling into his eyes, but she only flipped onto her stomach and swam out of his reach.

Carina kicked water into his face as he bobbed up and down, trying to keep his chin above.

"First you can't make coffee, and then you can't swim?" she laughed at him. "Isn't this rich. Which, actually, is something you won't be in a few months, isn't it? That's why your mother wanted our recommendations."

"BLACK!" Draco bellowed furiously, coughing as he made another grab for her, only for the witch to swim away again, her laughter echoing in his ears, which were filling with water once again.

"Funny to think I'll be better off than you soon. Or, wasn't I always?"

The boy's heart was pounding in his chest as he was yet again pulled under, his toes just brushing the bottom before he was up again, lunging for his cousin, who slipped away.

"Pathetic, Malfoy, can't even catch a girl!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Can't take it? Come get me."

Draco lunged again, but this time was met with the edge of the pool and Carina nowhere to be seen; he grabbed the tile and held himself aloft, scanning until he found her sitting just out of reach, wringing out her hair.

"Black," he snarled at her. "You almost killed me!"

"Almost," she lazily responded, shaking her head like a dog and spraying him with droplets.

"I would have drowned!"

"Doubtful."

"I _told_ you I can't swim!"

"Why are you over here, then?"

Draco was about to shoot off an angry retort, but stopped himself and slowly glanced back. He realized, then, that he was on the opposite end of the pool from the one he had started at.

He honestly couldn't believe he hadn't figured out her angle sooner, but then again, he had been too furious, too panicked, to think clearly.

"You're mad," he told her instead, hoisting himself up out of the water and ruefully pushing back his hair.

Carina only shrugged and stripped off her top, and Draco immediately slammed his eyes shut, only for her to sarcastically reply, "Merlin, Malfoy, it's not like I'm naked. So long as you're not going to jump my bones anytime soon, I think we're alright here considering we'll be living together for the week."

Cautiously, he opened his eyes, cringing when he noticed her only in her sports bra and shorts, but shot back, "As if, Black. Even if we weren't related, you'd be the last person I would go for. Besides, I'm already betrothed."

"That won't last long," she waved a hand at him and turned to walk to the punching bag.

When she did so, Draco was greeted to the sight of lash marks, scars criss crossing her back and sides, going from the tips of her shoulders to the top of her hips.

He flinched. "Black."

Carina turned, yet again raising a brow, and he wordlessly made a motion like an x, pointing to her back.

"Oh," she also winced, but then glared at him. "It's none of your business. Stop ogling me and let's get to work. Try to keep up."

As she stalked off, he rushed behind her, sneering, "I can keep up."

Oh, was he wrong.

~~~xxx~~~

Draco awoke at three in the morning to a sharp elbow to the ribs and the floor rushing to meet him with a hard thump. He rubbed his head ruefully, cursing as he got to his feet, when he noticed that his cousin was writhing on the bed, raven hair sticking to her head as a low whine tore through her.

He could recognize a nightmare as good as anyone, and at first, he thought nothing of it. At first, he wanted to wake her up and, childishly, perhaps, tease her for it.

That is, until he heard the broken whimper, so soft he could almost not hear, of, "Please don't leave me."

Draco hurriedly pounced upon the bed and shook her hard, muttering, "Black! Come on, get up, you moron…"

He was rewarded with a hit to the face as Carina's eyes snapped open, and she sat up against the headboard, bloodshot eyes training on him. He regarded her wearily, watching as she ran her hands through her hair, forcing her breathing to slow as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

"Not a word," she whispered hoarsely.

"Black," Draco hissed at her. "You attacked me in your sleep!"

"Get used to it."

"This happens _often?"_ he was incredulous. He had at first thought it to be something that happened because of her stress, but the pieces were starting to fall into place for him. His nightmares came every now and again, and he would awaken with mutilated bodies and green light flashing behind his eyelids, tortured screams ringing in his ears.

If it happened often for Carina...well, he could remember the lash marks on her back. He could only guess the things she had seen, though he knew the things she had done.

"Get used to it."

"Black!"

"Do you ever shut up, Malfoy?" Carina opened her eyes to tiredly regard him.

"Fine," Draco turned his head away, deciding not to push the matter. It was none of his business, and he did not feel like coddling his cousin, anyway. "Move over."

She did, and as he climbed into bed, he was not sure if he would be able to sleep, now. Not with the things he was beginning to remember.

Draco noticed that, though her eyes were closed, Carina did not sleep, either.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie was surprised she and Emmett had escaped and made it to Forks, but then again, Esme had lent a hand where she could. She had went with Carlisle, though very ashamed of herself for doing so, for she could not stand to be without her mate. They understood, though it didn't mean they had to like it; it had been Edward's fault they were trapped in the Amazon, anyway.

They had cursed their family again and again for it. Edward had wanted to leave, and Alice had seen a vision, one single possibility, that had caused her to want to leave; it had involved Carina dying if they stayed. Jasper had taken her side, and Carlisle, Edward's. Esme had voted against it alongside them, but had not fought as hard as they had due to the fact that she did not want to leave Carlisle, which it was obvious she regretted, given how she had helped Rosalie and Emmett to escape the Amazons, who had been called in on a favor to Edward.

Emmett was grinning wildly as he made his way up the sidewalk to the front steps of Carina and Luna's home, knocking on the door.

They waited, expecting for there to be an answer, but as five minutes turned to ten, the two vampires could tell that something was very wrong. Experimentally, Emmett turned the knob and opened the door, stepping inside with a call of, "Luna? Carina?"

Still nothing.

"Carina?" Rosalie tried after him, hurrying up the stairs to said witch's bedroom. There was no one inside. There was no one in the house at all.

"Maybe they're out?" Emmett said weakly, though he, too, looked worried.

"We're checking with the mutts," she commanded him. "Now."

He took off at a sprint, following her along the way to La Push, and the siblings scanned the borders, hoping (for once) to see one of the wolves. There was no luck, until the only female shifter, Leah Clearwater, came bounding through the bushes and slammed into Rosalie hard.

Emmett was wide eyed as he watched the shifter and vampire tousle on the ground, and cried, "What the hell?"

Rosalie's eyes fell upon him for only a second, but his moment of shock and her distraction was all Leah needed to get Rosalie in a lock, hand pushing her head to the side. When Emmett felt himself grow angry and advance, Leah only pushed harder and snarled.

"What the hell?" he repeated furiously. "What are you doing? This-this violates the treaty!"

"Like I give a damn," the shifter spat at him. "This leech is the reason Carina is in this fucking mess!"

"What?" Rosalie hissed, and instead of struggling further, froze completely.

Leah glanced down at her, and her body trembled. "None of your business."

"It is my business, Fido!" the blonde snarled. "If my mate is in danger—"

"You abandoned her!"

"Whoa," intervened Emmett, raising his hands as he realized what was going on. "We didn't want to do that, okay? Our family trapped us. We've been trying to get away this entire time. We don't want to fight, alright? Just let her go, and we can talk this over."

Leah stared down at Rosalie, then back at Emmett, growled, and moved away.

Rosalie got to her feet, rubbing her neck with a roll of her eyes.

"Now," the burly vampire beside her lowered his voice. "What happened to Carina? Where's Luna? How do you know them?"

"Bella Swan introduced us," Leah eyed them warily. "She seemed interesting. We're...friends." the shifter sounded a bit unsure of that, but it was clear she was being truthful. "They came around here with Teddy a lot, joined us at bonfires...a few days ago we were attacked by around twenty newborns, the redhead leading them, and five witches and wizards. There was a human somewhere in the mix. We got lucky, because four friends of Carina and Luna's showed up to help. The newborns were dispatched of, as was one of the wizards, but…"

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged looks. They could gather well enough who the four had to be, and it was clear the situation had to have been desperate if Hermione Granger was involved.

"But?" Rosalie grabbed the young woman's arm and squeezed hard, eyes narrowed.

Leah jerked it away, glowering. "That Lestrange chick and the redhead were double-teaming Carina. She and that girl, Hermione, were both injured. Carina broke a few ribs, one scratched her lung, I think...Hermione was shot with a gun. We couldn't find the human. They took me with them to that school they went to, and they were both treated by the doctor, healer, whatever, there. Luna was kidnapped. Last I heard, Carina has to undergo training for about a week or more before they let she and the others start a rescue mission like they wanted."

"Luna was kidnapped?" Emmett whispered, horrified. He remembered the things Carina had told them about Bellatrix Lestrange and Grant lively, but adding Victoria to the mix...Luna should be dead by now. Dread pooled in his stomach. "She's alone? Carina hasn't snuck off to get her?"

Rosalie swallowed hard, watching him.

"She had to heal," Leah rolled her eyes, but they betrayed her own worry over the situation. "I would have stayed, but I had to get back…" she straightened, and her face hardened. "I can't say we're the touchy feely type together, but Carina and I talked. She was convinced you left her alone, just like everyone else. She hasn't told me much, but I can already guess what that meant. You hurt her, and she had to keep going; she took care of Luna, and of Teddy, and everyone but herself. She was at a party with us once and got completely plastered. You know what she said? She asked me if she had to go home, because she didn't want to think about _you."_

"I never wanted to leave," Rosalie retorted harshly, though Emmett could tell it bothered her. "Where is Hogwarts?"

"Why should I tell you?"

The blonde had the shifter pinned to a tree in an instant, growling, "Because I want to be with her, you imbecile! I can't stand it anymore—she needs me, and I'll be damned if I leave her alone again!"

"And we're helping get Luna," Emmett added fiercely.

Leah eyed them, but finally, she gave in.

~~~xxx~~~

Two days after the nightmare incident, Four days later Draco found himself subject to Potter, Ron, Granger, and Ginny (he would have to think of them as their first names when in the same room, because two Weasleys would be confusing) all watching he and Carina duel and then exercise together, which was rather awkward and embarrassing, but had happened at Andromeda's insistence.

Draco was only lucky he managed to not look like a fool and outsmart Carina during two of their five duels.

The exercising, however, was harder to do when they just wouldn't stop staring at him as he jogged along beside Carina, who did not take notice of them, ignoring their presence,and sped up.

Quickly, he hurried after, but it was far too late, for she was in one of her moods again during which she would push herself harder and harder whilst thinking of rescuing her friend. He knew there was no keeping up with her, not when she would try to go over and above every workout they were supposed to do.

Draco had watched her quite literally collapse later into the night, when the dueling and the exercising was over; it happened often. He wondered if he could ever be that dedicated. Andromeda had long since taken to making up obstacle courses and shooting spells at them while they went, helping along with Narcissa's dueling training, and now that the sisters were a team, he and Carina worked harder than ever.

He leaned against the wall and took a drink of his water as he watched her.

Carina jogged straight up to a bar, hoisted herself up, and did a flip over it; the moment her feet touched the ground, she kept going.

Draco noticed how Hermione Granger's eyes followed the other girl's every move as she started for the chin up bar and began to work, then dropped a few long moments later and went straight for the punching bag.

He actually liked working the punching bag, which allowed him to physically vent out his frustrations far better than exploding something would have, for, as satisfying as exploding things was, there was something even more great about the impact you felt when your fist connected with something.

He liked to imagine the bag was his father, who had pushed him into all of this and did not once try to protect him like his mother had. His father, Lucius Malfoy, who had been cold and distant and preached nothing but of how terrible muggleborns were, how they were scum and should be treated as such.

His father, Lucius Malfoy, the coward.

Draco shook his head and jerked himself out of his thoughts.

Carina was making a lap around the pool, now, and Andromeda called for the girl to stop as she hoisted herself out of the pool.

"Come on, Andy, I can keep going!"

"I know," the woman told her sternly. "But you can't push yourself past your limit."

Carina shook her head exasperatedly, and she got to her feet, tilting her head to wring out her wet ponytail, raven locks shining in the light.

Her eyes cut over to Draco and back to the group of four by the door, and as she made her way over, he followed.

"Well?" she let go of her ponytail, finally, and crossed her arms as she regarded them.

"I-I," spluttered Ron Weasley, ears turning red as he averted his eyes.

Draco knew how he felt, though not on the same level. His cousin was attractive, of course, and he had been rather uncomfortable at seeing her dressed like this for the first time, but he had long since gotten used to it. (Besides, she was his _cousin,_ and he certainly did not approve of incest like their past family members had.)

"Ron!" Ginny slapped him on the arm, and he turned even redder, cheeks flaming. She flashed Carina a small grin. "Impressive, really. I didn't know you could do that," brown eyes snuck over to Draco, and she added, though rather reluctantly, "or you. Er, good job."

"Thank you," Draco said politely, and he unconsciously mimicked his cousin's pose, crossing his arms over his chest as well.

"Like she said," Potter spoke up, far calmer than his best mate as he kept his eyes trained purposefully on Carina's. "You did great, and I'm impressed. I couldn't do all that that fast. You're timed?"

Carina only hummed in agreement and nodded, head cocking slightly to the side as she regarded Granger, who had yet to speak.

"I...:" the brunette witch swallowed, and Draco did not miss the way she was momentarily at a loss for words as her eyes raked over Carina's form, caught the water droplets sliding down fair skin, and then snapped up again. Granger cleared her throat and took Ron's hand. "You were amazing. C-Congratulations. I-I mean...yes, amazing."

 _Seems like she's reconsidering her choices a bit,_ thought Draco, watching as her eyes wandered again and her cheeks tinted pink. He knew as well as anyone what Carina's feelings had been for the other witch, and even he himself could admit that he was baffled why she chose Ron Weasley, of all people. _Well, perhaps because he's normal. Or because she likes his large family. Or has a thing for red hair. But, really, Carina is not only rich, powerful, and attractive,_ he could admit that in his head without it sounding strange. _But the way she treated Granger wasn't bad at all, either._

 _Well..._ Draco peered over at his cousin. _Then again, she's a vengeful demon sent from hell to destroy anyone and anything that may irritate her in the slightest. Weasley's never killed someone._

Neither had he, actually. He had been too afraid, too cowardly, to kill Albus Dumbledore. He would be forever grateful for Severus Snape doing the deed for him, no matter how terrible it sounded. Draco had never wanted to kill, or torture—it made him sick.

Carina, it appeared, noticed the staring as well.

"Thank you," the raven haired girl repeated Draco's line, though her brow was shooting up at the obviously flustered couple before her. Her head turned. "Malfoy."

"Yes?" he glanced over at her.

"Try to beat my swimming record," she smirked at him.

He sneered at her, though it was lacking its usual hostility. "You're on."

They left the quartet standing before the doors, and neither noticed Andromeda watching the two like a hawk.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie and Emmett stood outside the flat they had tracked Carina's scent to, alongside the scent of some unidentified male. They had at first made it to the gates of Hogwarts, but, when traveling through London, had gotten whiffs of the familiar scent of the raven haired girl around the area, and here they were.

Emmett could see Rosalie was anxious, but was trying not to show it as she carefully raised her hand, glancing back at him as it formed into a fist. He nodded encouragingly at her, and she finally knocked on the door, waiting.

He thought for a moment that no one was there, until a thud, cursing, and footsteps were heard, before the door was jerked open and a wand was pointing between Rosalie's eyes.

She held still, and the blond boy in the doorway eyed them warily, brows furrowing, before more footsteps were heard, and Carina Black was pushing her way past him, her own wand drawn and raven hair tousled from sleep. There were dark spots under her eyes, and, at closer glance, under the boy's as well. They looked exhausted, but alert.

Carina, however, as she blinked a few times upon recognizing them, now looked two parts furious and panicked.

She slammed the door in their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

**XD Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Happy Fourth, and here's the newest chapter!**

 **We cultivate love when we**

 **allow our most vulnerable and**

 **powerful selves to be deeply**

 **seen and known, and when we**

 **honor the spiritual connection**

 **that grows from that offering**

 **with trust, respect, kindness**

 **an affection.**

 **Love is not something we give**

 **or get; it is something that we**

 **nurture and grow, a**

 **connection that can only be**

 **cultivated between two people**

 **when it exists within each one**

 **of them – we can only love**

 **others as much as we love**

 **ourselves.**

 **Shame, blame, disrespect,**

 **betrayal, and the withholding**

 **of affection damage the roots**

 **from which love grows. Love**

 **can only survive these injuries**

 **if they are acknowledged,**

 **healed and rare.**

 **–Brené Brown**

" _What the hell?"_ Rosalie could hear the boy hissing. " _Who were they? Vampires, really?"_

" _You remember the story!"_ Carina snarled back, and though she was quiet, she was not nearly as much as him. It was clear she did not care if they heard or not. " _Think, you idiot!"_

There was a pause, and though the boy still sounded irritated, he seemed to understand, now. " _The ones who left. Well, why are they here? To abduct you back into their cult? To get their precious little plaything back?"_

" _I don't know. Stop being a bastard,"_ came the curt response.

" _Well, what do you suppose we do? Let them in? Send them away? This is your call, Black, not mine."_

During the few moments of silence, the two vampires could hear Carina pacing, huffing every now and again, and they exchanged regretful glances.

Another huff, and then the door was jerked open and sent slamming against the wall. Rosalie and Emmett could see nothing more than Carina's back as she turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving the blond boy to raise an eyebrow at them, but nevertheless beckon them in. His wand did not once leave his hand, form rigid as he watched them.

They passed by him silently, navigating their way to the living room as he closed the door behind him. At once, the moment they were in the small room, the vampires felt an unseen force shoving them back hard, ramming them into the couch. When they attempted to get up, they could not move.

"Now," the blond boy was the one who took over, wand directed at them. "What do you want?"

"We never wanted to leave," Emmett was the one to speak, earnestly, while Rosalie locked eyes with Carina, who flinched and flexed her fingers over her wand, turning her head. "We just—"

"I didn't ask about that," the boy eyed them distastefully. "I asked why you were here. Save your excuses for someone who cares. You came knocking on our doorstep at three in the morning, and we get up at seven. Talk."

"We came to find you," Emmett tried again, his attention directed to the witch in the room. "We heard about Luna, too—we want to help—"

"After you left her?" the raven haired girl murmured, and Emmett suddenly twitched, brows furrowing as his face contorted in pain. Rosalie could see why; Carina was slowly twisting her wrist, and Emmett's head was gradually inching to the side. "She was devastated. She was always the one with hope," hard gray eyes fell upon him. "always the one believing, and I had to be the one to tell her that her soulmate left her. Mine leaving me?" Emmett's head turned further, and he grimaced. "Piece of cake. Used to it. Luna? That's different."

"If you're going to kill him," the blond boy snapped. "Just do it. Get rid of her, while you're at it. I've no intention of listening to you prattle on when we have training in the morning, Black. You know it gets more extensive day by day."

Carina glowered at him, and she looked positively murderous as she suddenly chucked her wand at his head, and he winced and scowled at her.

Emmett sighed in relief when he could move his head back; it was the only part of him he could move.

"I doubt you want to buy another wand," the blond wizard drawled, twirling it between his fingers. "I think I'll keep hold of this until tomorrow."

Dark brows raised, and suddenly, Rosalie's head was whipping to the side, turned to her shoulder, and she knew Emmett was in the same position when she heard the telltale creak signifying that their heads were about to come off.

"Forgot about that," the wizard yawned, not seeming to care either way. "Oh, well. Do what you want to do and get on with it."

"Carina," Rosalie hissed, closing her eyes for a moment as her head turned just a millimeter further. "Please listen. Let us explain."

The pressure stopped.

"You have thirty seconds," said Carina. "before I snap your necks."

Her eyes stayed trained upon them both, and while they could not move their heads, it was a start. From the corner of her own eye, Rosalie could see the way the witch swallowed hard, betraying the cold front she had put up.

She was hurting.

"We didn't want to leave," Rosalie explained again, quickly, frustratedly. "But we were outvoted. Esme didn't want to, either, but she couldn't leave Carlisle. Alice had a vision that things would go wrong, that you would die if we stayed. Edward called in a favor from some powerful vampires in the Amazon Carlisle is friends with, and they trapped us there. He was adamant about not letting us go—"

"So Esme helped us escape to come looking for you," Emmett finished hastily.

"Time's up," Carina's tone had not changed, and for a moment, Rosalie honestly expected the worst. But, then, she found that she could move her head, and then the rest of her body, and the now bored looking blond boy passed Carina her wand.

It disappeared into the holster (strange, how she'd have it on even at night).

"I assume you're not coming back to bed anytime soon," he remarked casually. Carina only shook her head, and he stood, stretching, and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "That's great, because I didn't fancy waking up in the floor again, Black!"

"How did you find us?" the raven haired girl asked calmly, regarding them as she ignored the boy.

"Leah Clearwater," said Emmett just as earnestly as before, as though they had not just nearly had their lives ended.

"You went onto the Reservation." it was a statement, not a question.

"We checked the house first," Rosalie crossed her legs. She could still sense some tension. "You weren't there. We went to the border in the hopes of finding someone to explain, and after a confrontation, she did." the vampire paused, deciding to voice what had been bothering her since she got there. "Who was that boy? A...partner, perhaps?"

"My cousin," Carina leaned forward, clasping her hands between her knees. "Draco Malfoy."

"I thought you said you didn't like each other?" Emmett frowned at her.

"We don't, particularly," she tilted her head. "But, since Luna's…" she stopped. "He's volunteered to help, so that he can work at redeeming himself with the rest of our society. His mother agreed to help train us if Harry and I put in a good word or more about him. She and Andy decided to work together with us, finally, and make us a team," Carina scrunched her nose. "Andy also decided that we would live here together in close quarters, in the hopes that we would work better together. It's small here, so we share a bed."

"And do you?" Rosalie raised a brow. "Work better together?"

Carina shrugged, and purposefully did not meet the blonde's eyes. "I guess so."

"Emmett," the vampire turned to her brother. "Can you go hunting for awhile?"

He stared at her, obviously wanting to ask more questions about Luna, worried out of his mind, but nevertheless offered her a small, sympathetic smile, and left the apartment.

They were alone, now.

"Carina," Rosalie leaned forward and patted the spot beside her.

"I just tried to rip your head off," the raven haired girl did not move, though she finally looked up. "and you're inviting me to sit with you?"

"You were hurt," the blonde paused. "I understand that. You still are. You also want to believe us, and part of you does, but now, you're still cautious. You can't even help it. We left you alone for months to pick up Luna's pieces, take care of Teddy, watch over Bella Swan…that wasn't fair. But we tried to get back. You have to believe me—we tried. The Amazons...they have gifts that ensnare the mind. We were trapped in our own little dreamworlds, whatever they wanted us to see, and whenever they went hunting, we ran, but were caught, until Esme helped us. They wouldn't have done it, otherwise, if they hadn't owed Carlisle a favor he allowed Edward to cash in. We didn't want to leave— _I didn't want to leave."_

Carina visibly swallowed again, and Rosalie could hear clearly how her heart sped up, noticed how her hands trembled.

"You can't understand what that did to me," the witch said, and her voice shook, if only slightly. No one else would have noticed, but the vampire was perceptive. "I've been beaten down my entire life, both figuratively and literally. I have been told I was worthless, that nobody would ever want me, love me, that I would never amount to anything, that I should have died with my mother. You came, and I felt...I felt…" Carina growled at herself, one hand clenching over her forearm, which was how she had been sitting for awhile now. "I felt different. You made me feel again, and it wasn't hurtful, until you left. I don't know if I believe you or not. You could be saying anything."

Rosalie knew that was true. She could be lying, if only to get Carina back, and she understood that. She was still a bit irritated she had nearly been killed, but then again, she had never expected anything involving Carina Black to be easy; it did not mean she wished this were different. She had missed the girl dearly in her absence, wanted nothing more than to get to her; it had torn Rosalie apart inside, not knowing what was happening. She had been going crazy in the rainforest, with only Emmett and the Amazon coven for company, her mate nowhere in sight, especially not with all the new threats on the horizon.

How could Edward have been so stupid? How could Carlisle have let this happen?

 _Because Edward was his first changed,_ she thought to herself, and whilst part of her loved Edward, he was infuriatingly arrogant and needed to be brought back to reality. Separating a vampire from their mate was terrible. _His favorite. Oh, of course he loves us equally, but that imbecile will always hold a special place in his heart._

"Look into my mind," Rosalie commanded, straightening. "Then you'll know."

"I could see anything I wanted."

"I know."

"This is different than only speaking telepathically."

"I know."

"I could turn your mind to mush."

"I trust you."

Carina stared, shook her head, and then suddenly, she was inside Rosalie's mind, digging through memory after memory quickly, and they flashed through the vampire's eyes as she did so. Finally, however, she came to the correct one, the one of the day they left.

" _We need to go," Edward said for the fifth time, exasperated as Emmett and Rosalie only stood rooted to the spot amidst the various boxes, refusing to pack. "Carlisle!"_

" _We need to go, you two," their coven leader said gently. "You were outvoted. I'm sorry. Come, let's get these boxes to the cars."_

" _We're not leaving," said Emmett adamantly, flexing his arms as he crossed them. "And you can't make us."_

 _Rosalie snorted. "I'd like to see you try."_

" _Rosalie, Emmett—"_

" _Have you not realized there's a killer vampire on the loose?" the blonde spat at them. "And a crazy witch and her human pet? They're_ all _after Carina, and we all know Victoria wants Bella, too! She'll only hunt her when she's gone!"_

" _She'll come after me," Edward told them firmly. "Because I'm Bella's mate. If not, she'll be after Carina for killing her own mate. She has other magical friends. She can handle herself, Rosalie. Stop being ridiculous and get to the car."_

" _Don't tell her what to do," Emmett warned lowly, moving to stand closer to her, drawing himself up to his full height. He was her best friend, ever since he had been changed; they had always been close, always understood each other. If vampires had soul companions, Rosalie was positive hers would be Emmett. "We're staying here, and that's final. If Bella is your mate, then why leave? She'll be destroyed, man. That's not something you do to your mate."_

" _I'm protecting her!" their adopted brother repeated staunchly. "And you'll be protecting them, too, by leaving—Alice's visions—"_

" _Aren't always set in stone," Rosalie reminded him, irritated. "Get going. We're staying here, and that's it, Edward."_

" _I figured you'd say that," he sighed, and at his words, three vampires, Senna, Zafrina, and Kachiri, blurred into the room. Immediately, Rosalie's sight and senses were overcome with the rainforest and the sound of the animals there, birds chirping loudly in her ears._

 _She cursed him, and by Emmett's grunting and angry swearing, he, too, had been put under._

 _When they came to again (they had fought, of course, but it had been futile), they were in the actual rainforest, surrounded by the entire Amazon Coven._

Rosalie blinked, and Carina did as well, gazing at her with furrowed brows, an odd expression on her face.

Then, the unexpected happened.

Carina lunged at Rosalie, who did not quite know what to expect (she truthfully thought it was another angry attack, for you never knew with Carina), and raised her arms.

However, there was no need. The raven haired girl was literally straddling her lap, and Rosalie furrowed her brows, puzzled. Carina stared down at her legs, seemingly just as surprised as the vampire at what she had done.

"I don't...I didn't mean to," the girl tried, before scowling at her quivering hands. "I didn't... _bloody buggering hell..."_

"We didn't want to leave," Rosalie whispered to her. "You saw. Do you believe me now?"

"It's not like I've got any other choice," Carina laughed weakly. "I saw it with my own eyes."

The vampire hummed in agreement and watched the witch, who seemed to realize the position they were in and hastily made to climb away. Rosalie let her go, though ruefully.

She wanted to hold her mate, but she did not know how well that would blow over, and she was not exactly the type to ask. She did not even know if Carina would want to be this close to her yet.

The raven haired girl had been watching her the entire time, frowning, before leaning back and beckoning to Rosalie.

"Go ahead," she mumbled, and the blonde realized Carina had used Legilimency on her again, just to see what she had been thinking during that moment. "It's not as if Malfoy will be letting me back into the bed when he's got it all to himself for once."

Rosalie did not ask if she was sure; if Carina hadn't have been, she wouldn't have said anything. The vampire leaned back as well, carefully extending an arm to the witch, who slowly laid back the rest of the way.

They lay there for a few minutes, and Rosalie was almost positive Carina was asleep, until gray eyes suddenly snapped open and the raven haired girl scooted herself up, tugging at Rosalie until the blonde's head was on her chest. An arm looped around Rosalie's side, hand splaying over her abdomen.

"You're not leaving me again," came the furious mutter. "I'll be damned. Understand?"

"I understand," the blonde could not help herself from chuckling, and though she could sense the tired rage flowing through the girl, she sensed that somehow, she was forgiven.

Carina's eyes were already closing, it seemed, of their own accord, even as she breathed out the next words (though Rosalie did not think she was fully conscious this time).

"You're mine."

Warmth seeped through Rosalie Hale, burning her to the core, and as she listened to her mate's heartbeat, she knew that this was something she could get used to.

~~~xxx~~~

The morning had been a bit awkward with Draco Malfoy making remarks to Carina about the position she had been in when he found them, but Rosalie had sensed that they were not meant as cruelly as they could have. Emmett had appeared sometime after seven, and they had watched Draco and Carina move around each other easily enough as they got ready. After some debating, they had even been brought to Hogwarts to watch the training.

Well, after some very long explanations to Andromeda, who had held the vampires at wand point like her cousin and nephew had done hours prior, furious on Carina's behalf.

Rosalie did not know why Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were allowed to sit in on the training. She had guessed that the invitation had not been extended to them, if only because of Narcissa Malfoy, despite the situation, and this was the best Andromeda could do for them, hoping they caught onto something while watching. Besides, it did not seem like the quartet had anything better to do, anyway.

Rosalie did not like being so close to Hermione Granger, who had her eyes trained on Carina the entire time she dueled against Draco, and then with him against the various dummies in the room, before they had moved onto the obstacle course.

Ron Weasley was beet red, of course, trying and sometimes failing to avert his eyes when Carina would move about in her sports bra and shorts, her usual workout attire. Ginny had given a shirtless Draco a brief once over, complimented him, and turned back to Harry; the couple had greeted Emmett and Rosalie cautiously, though kindly, and she could give them that. They were polite.

"Hello," Hermione Granger was suddenly directly in front of her, brown eyes appraising the vampire. "You must be Rosalie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If it were a pleasure to meet me, you would have said so when we first walked in," Rosalie remarked icily, ignoring the outstretched hand. "I'm afraid, however, that I can't say the same."

The brunette tensed. "I realize how I must have been painted given the situation, but Carina was once my best friend, my first friend, and I care about her deeply. Perhaps not in the way she cares for me, but I do. I don't want to see her hurt."

"You hurt her," Rosalie gave her a pointed look, crossing her arms and raising a brow in challenge.

The Gryffindor, ever brave, did not back down. "So did you."

"That was a misunderstanding, and Carina and I have long since cleared it up. I don't believe, either way, that it's any of your business."

"Rose," Emmett tried quietly. "Don't."

"No," the vampire shot him a glare, before directing her attention back to the witch before her. "She doesn't get it. Carina, for reasons I can't fathom, loved you. She loved you so much, in fact, that she all but fell for you again after you left her to rot in hell. She stood by you, she fought with you, she fought _for_ you, and you abandoned her for some immature boy who I can clearly see she never quite made up with. You knew what her life was like before, you knew what she had been through, and you didn't think to tell her before you began sucking faces that you didn't choose her? You didn't think to prepare her for the sting of rejection? When I found her, because of you, she pushed me away. She was hurting so badly that she destroyed things, that she flinched the mere moment your name was mentioned; I'll be damned if you ruin her again!"

Hermione Granger, to her credit, had the decency to look ashamed. However, shining brown eyes trained upon Rosalie, and she straightened. "She deserves someone like you, Miss Hale. I know what I did, and I'll forever be sorry for it. However, I can't change what happened, and I doubt she'll ever want to be friends again. I regret that...she was the best friend I ever had. I love her. But, despite that, if she needs me, like right now, I will be there. Please take care of her."

The brunette walked away after that, leaving Rosalie to stare after her. She still did not like Hermione, not by a longshot, and she supposed she would forever hold a grudge against her mate's first heartbreak. However, she was glad she had finally met Carina, and there was no doubt in her mind she would be there to take care of the witch should she accept it.

"Whoa," Emmett suddenly laughed, nudging Rosalie. "Check it out."

Rosalie turned her head, and she noticed Carina going through the obstacle course quickly, leaping over things, ducking and rolling out of the way of spells, flipping herself over a bar, swinging from some sort of rope across a chasm, climbing a rock wall. It was all very extensive, and she watched as the girl hit the chin up bar and began to pull herself up over and over, arm muscles flexing as she did so, before she dropped and threw herself in the pool. Draco Malfoy was not far behind.

Carina swiftly swam a lap around the pool, and then another, before Andromeda stopped to tell her her time, which was eight minutes and ten seconds. It was a new record.

" _I'm going to keep going,"_ Carina told her cousin, body already tensing, ready to sprint off, but Andromeda stopped her.

" _Carina…"_ the woman glanced over at Rosalie. " _Be careful."_

The raven haired girl followed her gaze, absently wringing out her ponytail. " _She will."_

~~~xxx~~~

Luna Lovegood huddled in the corner of her cell, eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. She had been in the old manor for a week, and Bellatrix and Grant had quickly fashioned her a prison in the basement. She had only been fed thrice in that time, and hunger pains hit her stomach, causing her to wince.

Along with the food deprivation, she was positive she would have died from dehydration if Grant had not made sure to bring her water everyday, if only to keep their hostage alive. The blonde was a twitching mess at the moment, having been exposed to the cruciatus so many times, her throat raw from screaming, and the aftershock ensured that she could barely stand. It was a miracle she hadn't spiralled into insanity yet, but Bellatrix ensured that she did not, that she knew exactly what was happening to her.

Victoria had only been by once, and Luna dimly remembered being thrown across the room for not speaking when spoken to, but thankfully, the vampire had not been back since. She was obviously too preoccupied hunting Bella Swan.

Grant had struck her with the belt a few times, but those had only left bruises. Her main punishment would always be the torture curse, always. Bellatrix did not like muggle methods of anything, and only treated Grant so sweetly (or as much as she could get) because she was using him as a pawn.

Luna wondered when things had gone wrong. Part of her wondered why Carina had not come for her yet, saved her from all this, but she also knew that the girl very well could have gotten severely injured after the beatdown she had experienced during the battle. Perhaps she was biding her time, making a plan.

Luna hoped so. It was better to have a plan, especially an escape plan, than to charge straight in and then have no way out. Well, unless she was going to slaughter everyone inside, which was a distinct possibility.

Luna Lovegood was brave. She remembered the torture at Hogwarts, and this was somewhat similar, if more intense; she could last. She _would_ last.

But she was also smart, just as Ravenclaw dictated. She would bide her time, because Carina _would_ come back for her, and she knew it.

She just hoped it was soon. She had heard Bellatrix talking about possible mutilation, and that did not sound at all pleasant.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out, I'm kind of afraid I screwed a lot up, but I really hope you guys like it. And, as for the possible (from what I gathered) pairing of Hermione and Bella or Leah and Hermione/or Bella, etc, I don't know about that. Sorry. :P Anyway, here you guys go!**

 **Do you know what the**

 **definition of insane is? Yes. It's**

 **the inability to relate to**

 **another human being. It's the**

 **inability to love.**

 **–Richard Yates**

Rosalie watched as Carina stood before her team, which consisted of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom (whom she had just met), and Draco Malfoy. The girl had her shoulders squared, back straight, and but any of them could see that she was anxious.

They had found the location of the old manor in which Luna was being held, thanks to Garrett, whom Emmett and Rosalie had called in to help track it down.

Carina had been fidgety ever since.

"Alright," said Carina, and her voice echoed throughout the Room of Requirement. Rosalie marveled at how everyone immediately (even Draco) straightened and listened carefully. "We leave tomorrow, like Andromeda and Narcissa instructed. When we get there, we're splitting off, alright? Harry and I will lead the teams. Mine will consist of Ginny, Draco, and Rosalie. Harry's will be Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Emmett. Yes, teams are uneven. Yes, we might die. Yes, we are all very much used to that," there were quiet laughs from the other teens. "and that's it. Go home."

Still very much used to her, it seemed, they all departed, Draco leaving to go spend some time with his mother before they left. Carina was already by Andromeda's side, taking Teddy and holding the boy close. He was smiling at her as though nothing were wrong, and Rosalie felt her chest burn at the sight of them both.

This could be Carina's last time with her son.

Deciding to give them the illusion of privacy (or, at least, not hover), Rosalie stood beside Emmett and watched, though she could hear every word that was said.

" _Hey, Ted,"_ whispered Carina.

" _Mumma!"_ the boy cried, grinning over her shoulder at Rosalie, who could not help but smile back despite the severity of the situation. " _Rose. Happy?"_

" _You could say that,"_ the raven haired witch let out a breath, smiling ever so slightly, weakly, when Teddy put both little hands on her cheeks and gave the tip of her nose a wet kiss.

" _Love you, Mumma."_

" _I love you, too, baby,"_ Carina held him tighter, and the blonde vampire could feel Emmett put a hand on her shoulder. Only they could hear the hitch in the girl's voice. " _Mumma will be back for you, okay?"_

" _Kay."_ Teddy lay his head on her shoulder, and Andromeda caught Rosalie's eye from a few feet away.

Rosalie got the message loud and clear.

 _Bring her back._

~~~xxx~~~

That night, when Teddy had long since been handed over and Rosalie and Carina had departed for the apartment (Emmett had been invited along, of course, but it seemed he needed time to himself first).

The blonde had waited patiently while Carina changed, and now, the raven haired girl found herself lying side by side in the bed with Rosalie, staring at the ceiling.

She did not want to leave Teddy, but she wanted to save Luna. The dilemma was tearing her apart inside, and she was sure that wherever they were, Remus and Tonks were cursing her for leaving their son as they had. Her father had to be shaking his head at her as well, for leaving the boy, _and_ for not jumping the bones of the blonde next to her.

Rosalie showing up at her doorstep had been a surprise. Carina had wanted so badly, then, to kill both her and Emmett, to spare she and Luna (once she was rescued) the hurt of being left behind again, of being betrayed again. She had had enough of that to last her a lifetime.

She had been so angry, so confused...it was odd, to feel so torn. She had wanted to snap Rosalie's neck, and the larger part of her would have, but the smaller part had wanted to jump into the vampire's arms from the start and break down. Everything, the stress, was all finally catching up to her. The tremors and the nightmares came often, and sometimes, when triggered, flashbacks. It was exhausting, alongside the intensive training they had been put through, as well as the added stress of worrying over what was happening to Luna. Carina had wanted to be comforted, to be held, and that had frightened her.

It was different with Luna. Rosalie had left her, so why would she have felt that way? That was what she had been thinking at the time; now, she did not know what to think. She had fallen asleep with Rosalie Hale in her arms three nights ago, and while it had only happened the once (she had not allowed herself to do so again), she hadn't slept better since before the Cullens had left.

She also remembered every word she had said that night, furious with the other Cullens for pulling Rosalie and Emmett away with them, furious with Rosalie for not trying to contact her in some way after it all had happened.

 _You're mine,_ she had tiredly murmured, a possessive arm pulling the vampire in. Yes, Carina remembered.

She knew Rosalie had heard.

She had heard some of Rosalie and Hermione's conversation, unbeknownst to the two other females, and it had made her heart twist uncomfortably hearing Hermione's words, and then made it actually skip a beat at Rosalie's quick defense.

If the blonde did not care, why would she be here? Why would she be fighting?

Carina could feel her stomach churn as her thoughts turned to yet another blonde, but she shut it off and closed her eyes, attempting to get some rest.

However, sleep evaded her. It seemed that no matter how many minutes she lay there, no matter how hard she tried, it would just not work, and so she opened her eyes again.

"Are you alright?" came the soft whisper from beside her, and the raven haired girl turned her head, watching as Rosalie eyed her with unveiled concern.

"Fine," Carina muttered, before sighing at the raised brow and tilting her head away. "No."

"Everything has been getting to you lately," Rosalie raised herself up onto her elbow, eyes roving over the witch's face. It made Carina's stomach twist. "I've seen the bags under your eyes. I know you haven't been eating; I've even heard Draco complain about your nightmares. You need to get as much rest as possible before tomorrow."

"I can't sleep, thinking about what they're doing to her," the raven haired girl turned her head back, feeling uncomfortable with those intense eyes boring into her own, gazing into her soul. She did not know how to feel about the vampire actually paying attention to how restless she had been. "My cousin is a sadist. Grant will want to give her marks to match mine, and if Victoria has shown up…" she felt her eyes suddenly sting, and furiously wiped a hand across them, cursing. "Bloody hell! I can't. I just can't. We're not talking about this."

"Alright," the vampire agreed quietly, and there was a pause, before she spoke again. "I don't know if you want to hear it, and maybe it isn't the right time, but I care about you, Carina. I'll do anything to help."

Carina did not answer her, swallowing the lump in her throat, pushing away thoughts of a mangled Luna lying in a pool of blood, forcing the cackle in her ears to silence. She did not know how to respond to Rosalie, at first, anyway; the only other people she had experienced even a bit of this sort of care from that weren't family had been Luna and Hermione. Obviously the Hermione experience had not gone well, but Luna's had, and what would she do now?

She could not deny that she had trusted Rosalie, else she would not have felt so betrayed when the Cullens had disappeared, so hurt. She also could not deny that she cared for the vampire, but her feelings were so jumbled...it was a foreign concept for Carina, to be rather afraid, even if it was just of this unknown she was experiencing.

"Anything?" she found the words slipping past her lips before she could stop herself.

"Anything," the blonde echoed seriously. "If you need me…"

The rest was left unsaid, but Carina knew. She thought briefly back onto the things that had flashed by her in Rosalie's mind, fleeting thoughts and old memories from years ago; she had skimmed over the ones involving herself, but she had still felt it. Rosalie was ready, always would be, to be with Carina. She was just waiting.

Carina was not sure how she felt about that. She knew Luna would tell her to be happy, to go with it, and perhaps even Leah would tell her to do something, but that small, not-so-irrational fear of being abandoned again was still there. She did not want Rosalie to leave a second time, to make her hurt again.

"Never again," the raven haired girl drew in a breath, and she knew that the vampire would get what she meant.

"Never again," Rosalie promised.

Slowly, Carina also propped herself up on her elbow, turning to face the vampire, and noticed her reflection flashing back at her in impossibly gold eyes, which roved over her face.

She remembered the promise she had made herself, how she had changed her mind the night Luna had come to her in the forest, so young, sobbing because of the choice she had made, all because of Carina.

"Forever?"

Rosalie stared at her, obviously surprised as her brows furrowed, but her response was nevertheless immediate. "Forever."

The blonde was still watching her, waiting for an explanation, but Carina only shook her head and repeated, "Forever," before moving in close and allowing herself to fall into Rosalie's cool embrace.

It was comforting, and for the first night in three, she slept peacefully.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina did not know how they had managed to sneak into the manor-it was truly a miracle they had even gotten past the gates, despite the fact that Emmett and Rosalie had killed the two watchmen there.

It was dark, and everything in the manor as covered in cobwebs and dust, the dim light casting shadows upon the wall that had everyone jittery as they crept through the halls. Carina beckoned to Harry, who nodded and split off down a separate corridor with his team.

It was just she, Ginny, Rosalie, and Draco now, the magicals casting spells to silence their footsteps as they slunk in the shadows, listening. There was an angry howling coming from one of the rooms; no, not one howl, she realized. Several.

It was a full moon, and Carina wondered how she could have been so stupid, barely having time to cast herself aside as the door slammed open and at least six werewolves rushed out, snarling, teeth gleaming.

It was obvious they were acting out of character and that they had their minds tampered with, for any other werewolves would have attacked each other by now whilst trying to get to their prey.

Carina did not think when one werewolf lunged for her, did not bother attempting to spare it as she shot the killing curse right between its eyes, causing the beast to was no time to mourn the reminder of Remus as she found herself locked in combat with another, which had snuck up behind her and batted her wand aside.

Her back hit the wood hard, and hastily, just before extremely sharp teeth could close around her shoulder, she shifted.

The werewolf had Carina on held rather securely, claws digging into her shoulders as she squirmed and snarled, swiping her paws at the beast's head and batting at its ears. It all but roared at her, spittle flying from its mouth as its teeth ripped into her left shoulder, and Carina howled.

There was a small moment, a window of time, in which she was able to twist her neck to the side and clamp her teeth down on the werewolf's forearm, her back legs kicking at its stomach just enough for it to be dislodged from her. She rolled away, and from the corner of her eye, caught another werewolf falling courtesy of Draco, who looked rather green, before he moved to help Ginny with hers. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, but she was definitely being heard against her two.

The werewolf Carina had been fighting lunged for her, and she rolled out of the way, only to be pounced upon anyway. It was a scuffle full of teeth and claws, and she could taste blood (she was not sure if it were her own or the werewolf's at first) as she snapped at the werewolf.

It howled at her, growling, and suddenly, she was being lifted into the air by her neck, legs scrambling for purchase as she felt herself fly through the air and hit the wall.

Carina just barely managed to duck, sending the werewolf sailing over her head and skidding across the floor, and she used this moment to shift back and grab her wand.

She raised it quickly. _Avada Kedavra!_

The beast fell, and she let out a breath as she got to her feet; Ginny and Draco were just taking down their werewolf, and she noticed that Rosalie had managed to take out one of her own. However, the second was quite large and, as werewolves were supposed to be, very fast. Everything was a blur at first, until something was suddenly sent sailing through the air and landing just at Carina's feet.

Slowly, she looked down.

It was an arm.

 _Rosalie's arm._

The vampire had somehow been wrestled to the ground and was on her stomach, head shoved so far into the floor that there was a dent beneath her, and despite how she bucked and struggled, she could not dislodge it. The werewolf sank its teeth into her neck, and suddenly, the raven haired girl felt a surge of panic.

 _No no no no—_

The fury set in, and Carina snapped into action immediately, a spell flying from her wand before she even had the chance to process what she was doing. She should have known what one it would be when she was abruptly covered in blood and guts.

Bombarda.

She rushed to Rosalie's side and rolled the vampire over, hastily checking her neck, which had indeed been punctured and was cracked, but they were healing slowly.

 _Thank Merlin,_ Carina breathed out a sigh of relief.

Gold eyes trained on her as Ginny kicked the arm to their side, and Rosalie carefully reached for it and held it to the place it had once been as she got to her feet, Carina not far behind.

"It will be fine," Rosalie told them after a moment, wincing. "It just needs to reattach itself. It shouldn't take too long...hopefully we don't encounter anything else soon. Carina, are you alright? Carina?"

Said girl's heart was pounding in her ears, and she snapped back into reality and nodded, swallowing.

"Let's go."

~~~xxx~~~

They had met up ages ago, the two teams, after having no such luck at first. Carina had not wanted to split up again after her own werewolf incident (after which Rosalie's arm had finally been reattached), and so, here they were.

Harry edged into the large dungeon, the others following alongside him, wand tips lit up, and Hermione wondered how they had not been discovered yet. Perhaps because Bellatrix already knew they were here, but was making them face her house of horrors for the fun of it? So that she could watch them struggle, time and again, before finally leading them to their doom?

The dungeon was an old, wide basement with a rather low ceiling and mold growing on the walls, which were damp; the entire place had a rancid smell to it, one that had Hermione scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Harry," Ron suddenly squeaked, and Neville was the second to see it as they all turned.

There were body parts everywhere, skeletons hanging on the walls, arms and legs scattered across the floors, still freshly mutilated bodies slumped against the wall, their eyes gouged out and fingers missing, hearts torn from their chests.

Hermione gagged, feeling bile rise in her throat, and she turned to see the normally (now, anyway) composed Neville actually lean forward to spit up some, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he braced his hands on his knees.

Ginny and Harry had linked arms, and Draco was also closing his eyes tightly; Emmett and Rosalie even looked affected by the mess, cringing.

Hermione's eyes fell upon Carina, who was gripping her wand tightly in her hand, fingers flexing over it, nose wrinkled at the disgusting smell hitting their nostrils. The girl crept along the wall, slowly forcing herself to check each body, because each one had something in common; they were female, they were blonde, and their faces had been shredded beyond recognition.

The brunette knew, however, that Carina would be able to tell. She could smell it, would _feel_ if it were Luna, and she sincerely hoped that they weren't. Hermione was, for a moment, baffled as to how none of it was disgusting Carina, but then she noticed the paler than normal color the other witch had turned as she used her foot to turn over a body, leaning down.

The skin on the bodies were strange colors, somewhere between a pale white and a strange grey, and Hermione's mind was whirling as she thought, tried to remember everything she had read. Something was so familiar about these things…

She got her answer when a hand latched onto Carina's foot and tried to drag her to the floor, the slick, red-stained floor. The raven haired girl actually yelped and shot off a spell, setting the thing ablaze as every other body suddenly sprang to life, moving slowly; the only things actually visible were their mouths, which were open in hunger.

Hermione could feel fear hit her hard as Rosalie and Emmett began to hurriedly fling the bodies away from them, while the others desperately tried to fight it all back, but none knew what to do. Even Draco was trying, though he looked more afraid than the rest of them, unsure of what to do as he backed himself to the end of the group, behind Harry and Neville.

"Fiendfyre," Hermione whispered suddenly, and Carina Black's head whipped around as more and more Inferi closed in, backing them all into a tight circle. The vampires were hissing, the witches and wizards with their wands up.

Carina's gray eyes bore into her, lit up by wand light alone, and then, suddenly, Hermione felt her hand being seized and she was drug into the other witch's side.

"It will work?" she said urgently.

"Yes, I-I think so," Hermione nodded quickly, not dwelling on the fact that the other girl was talking to her.

"Can you do it?"

The brunette swallowed hard. "I don't know. It might get out of control…"

"I don't care," Carina pushed Hermione behind her and blasted back an Inferi, taking the older witch back to the days before everything had gone to hell. "We find Luna and get out before the place burns to the ground. I need my answer. _Can you help me?"_

"Yes," Hermione managed as strongly as she could, raising her wand in a shaky hand as Carina did the same.

They needed no incantation. As the Inferi drew closer, pressing them into a corner by the door, the raven haired girl called, "Get ready to run!" and she and Hermione raised their wands higher. With a deafening roar, the deadly flames began to spread from their wands.

"RUN!" Carina shouted over her shoulder, and the others, so used to following her commands no matter the situation, all leapt into action and raced from the room. Only Hermione, Carina, and the vampires remained as they struggled to control the flames. The raven haired girl noticed Emmett and Rosalie hanging back. " _RUN, BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELVES KILLED!"_

The flames were already hitting some Inferi, making them screech as they burned to ash, but was slowly twisting its way back to them, licking Carina's hands and then Hermione's, making both girls wince.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Rosalie bellowed back over the roar of the flames as the heat in the room rose in temperature.

Carina gritted her teeth, gripping her wand with both hands as she narrowed her eyes in concentration and turned to Hermione; gray eyes widened in visible panic when nothing happened.

She couldn't control it.

They were going to die.

Hermione remembered the fear the girl had exhibited in the Room of Requirement, when the fiendfyre there had nearly killed them all; she did not miss the way Carina's entire form quivered. It made her heart clench, and she, too, tried to stop the flames, forcing her mind to remember, _remember, just remember…_

Finally, it hit her, and she screamed the words, though she was unheard by everyone as the wall of fire pressed in upon them. She thought for a moment they would surely die, that she had not cast correctly, but then, she was opening her eyes to Carina Black pulling her to her feet, hands on Hermione's cheeks as gray eyes roved over her.

"I'm fine," the brunette said weakly.

"Thank you," breathed Carina instead, and trembling hands retracted as the raven haired girl whirled upon the two vampires who had refused to leave, eyes set on Rosalie as she stormed over. In one swift, fluid movement, she jerked the blonde down by her shirt and roughly smashed their lips together.

Emmett stared, and so did Hermione, both exchanging looks to express their astonishment as Carina leaned back away from Rosalie, growling just audibly enough for them to hear, "If you ever do that again, I will rip your fucking head off."

Then, the witch was stalking away, her movements jerky as she held her head high, and Rosalie Hale only gazed after her, gold eyes impossibly wide.

Hermione felt sympathetic for the vampire and patted her shoulder as she and Emmett followed Carina.

~~~xxx~~~

Dementors. Why was it always dementors?

 _How did she even get Dementors?_ Carina inwardly cursed, as dread pooled in her stomach. _Dementors, Werewolves, Inferi, a bunch of mutilated bodies...I thought she was sadistic before…_

She knew the feeling well as the horde closed in upon them, and she realized, then, that Bellatrix had been expecting them as her entire body trembled, as her head began to pound and her breathing grew ragged. Darkness was overwhelming her, and she raised her wand quickly.

 _If I can cast Fiendfyre, I can do this._

" _Expecto Patronum,"_ she tried shakily, watching as other patronuses soared around her, but the Dementors did not run. No, they fled a short distance and came back, proving none were powerful enough to keep them away for long. " _Expec-Expecto Patr...Expecto Patron-Patronum...Expecto…"_

Her wand tip flickered feebly, and then, Carina felt herself being sucked in.

 _Her father fell through the veil as she howled with anguish, her mother smiling wickedly at her aside Bellatrix Lestrange, who cackled and ran. Green lightning crackled, werewolves closed in, a whip sliced across her back, again and again…_

" _Worthless," the voices hissed. "Should have died, instead of your mother. Devil spawn...Carina Black, the murderer…"_

" _You left our son," Remus's head swam before her vision._

" _I'm sorry," she attempted to choke out, but the man grabbed her by the throat, and she was in the field of her nightmares, gravestones surrounding her as flames rose around them, dementors flocking him, and then Inferi. The green lightning flashed again, striking the ground just at her feet._

 _Remus became Sirius, lifeless eyes boring into her as he whispered, "Monster…"_

 _Sirius became her mother._

 _Marlene smiled, and then became Rosalie._

" _They never loved us," Bella Swan was saying. "Edward said we were just their playthings…"_

" _She's the devil, she is! Mad!"_

 _Rosalie touched her lips where Carina had kissed her in a fit of rage and passion, and then, in her hand, she held a whip, gold eyes gleaming._

" _Come here," she cooed, just like in the nightmares from when she left. "I'm sure you'll love this, won't you? They told me so. I can give you more scars, reminders of my_ love _for you...wouldn't that be nice?"_

 _Carina tried to scramble away as she fell, but Emmett snatched her up from behind as Marlene McKinnon reappeared, mouth stretched open impossibly wide, hollowed places where her eyes were supposed to be as she glided over…_

 _The voices whispered to her at first, then grew louder and louder until they were screaming, howling, screeching, deafening her, and the whip cracked down across as back as Rosalie laughed, as Luna suddenly smiled at her, reminding her that she deserved this…_

" _Stop," the raven haired girl whimpered, feeling cold to the core as she curled in on herself, a little girl again, terrified. "Please…"_

" _You deserve this," they all reminded, looming over her. "Monster...monster…"_

" _CARINA!"_

Carina came to on the floor, on her knees, her hands bracing her as her hair fell around her face, and her throat constricted as though she might vomit, but nothing happened. She could only dry heave for a few moments, body trembling as someone pulled her to her feet.

It was Draco, surprisingly, looking ashen.

"I-I got rid of them," he mumbled, seemingly to himself. "I...Potter helped me...you collapsed...are you alright?"

"You called me Carina," she coughed, and felt herself warm at her cousin's touch, thankful he was supporting her.

"We need to get moving," Harry told them all, swallowing hard.

"You're sure you're alright?" Neville leaned in close to Carina, concerned. He, too, looked shaken, barely able to hold his wand, eyes wide and face tinted green.

"Fine," she waved him off, straightening, though Draco had enough sense to keep an arm looped around her waist.

"Carina…" Ginny stared at her. "You were mumbling to yourself."

"Forget it."

Sighing, the redhead clasped a hand to her shoulder and squeezed, before the group moved on.

Draco let go of Carina when she could support herself, and as she moved forward, she hoped that they would find Luna soon. She did not think they would last any longer if more obstacles were placed in their way.

There were none, however, as they moved on to the large dining hall.

There was only Bellatrix Lestrange sitting on the edge of the table, toying with her wand, surrounded by a pack of snarling hounds, with Luna Lovegood hanging from a cage on the ceiling.

Bellatrix looked up, feigning surprise as she smiled.

"Cousin!" she greeted. "I'm _so_ glad you could make it!"


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm honestly surprised I got to chapter twenty. XD Hopefully I get more reviews on this one than the last, yeah? SO, really, please let me know what you think of this, because action scenes aren't my best.**

 **and that was the thing about her,**

 **she just kept on surviving.**

 **with bullet holes in her lungs,**

 **and knife marks itched in her back.**

 **she never let anything get in her way,**

 **resilient.**

 **a fighter,**

 **not by choice,**

 **but a warrior ar heart.**

 **–k.a.**

Carina stared at Bellatrix for only a moment before her eyes fell upon the cage dangling from the ceiling, and at the haggard looking blonde girl curled up in it.

She was heedless, then, of anything else around her as she jerked forward, intent on getting up there somehow, someway, but she was stopped by Ron dragging her back and a hound lunging forward with a snarl.

She snarled back, and realized, then, that these dogs had to have been enhanced; they just did not seem right. Something felt...off.

"They've been tampered with," she could hear Hermione muttering under her breath to herself, and that confirmed it. If the brunette thought so, they had to be, especially if they were agreeing.

"Like my new chandelier?" Bellatrix grinned at her, before sighing heavily, as though she had just had a big inconvenience. Her wand twirled between her fingers as her eyes flickered to the cage. "It's not very pretty, but it certainly goes with the decor of the dungeon, doesn't it? I do hope you liked my surprise, cousin."

Carina's arm snapped up and the green light was flying at the older witch quickly, but it seemed that Bellatrix had been expecting it, for she had lazily summoned a lamp to block it.

"Now, now," she chided sweetly. "You're a guest. Besides, wouldn't you like to see your dear foster daddy again? Because he's been looking everywhere for you."

Grant Lively stepped out of the shadows, imposing as ever with his height of six foot five, dark hair and eyes, and his mustache twitched as he regarded her.

"The demon spawn returns," he drawled. "She said you would, if only for the blonde girl. But she also said you'd be alone...well, no matter. It's really no waste to get rid of a few more of your kind."

None of them had noticed people sneaking up behind them until Rosalie and Emmett batted them aside, bodies tense; the others stiffened as well, wary.

Carina tired of their chat, and her eyes fell upon the cage again. Luna was not as unconscious as she had first appeared, hair spilling through the bars as weary silver eyes pierced her from above. Even from a distance, she did not look good.

She couldn't leave Luna here.

The raven haired girl shot off another spell at Bellatrix, who yet again deflected it as Grant cocked his gun and aimed.

"Seems like little Carina wants to play!" mocked Bellatrix, faking astonishment, before laughing in a way that had Neville flinching. "Puppies, get them!"

The hounds lunged, one by one, and Carina had never been more thankful to have two vampires with them, for the hounds were made short work of with Rosalie and Emmett blurring about and snapping necks.

When that didn't work, the heads were ripped off, and _that_ seemed to do the trick as Carina growled at her team, "You came here to save Luna. Don't stun. Kill. Maim. Don't let them get out of here."

Pale faced, everyone nodded, but she somehow knew that nothing would be happening aside from stunning and disarming spells, even after the war, and it frustrated her.

However, things quickly went to hell when the Carrows and Rodolphus showed up, because with them were vampires again, none of which were Victoria, and Carina cursed.

She was slammed back forcefully and just barely managed to gain her footing when Rodolphus struck out at her, and with a snarl, she threw out a killing curse, ducking under another spell of his and charging toward him.

He was angry, however, and wanted revenge for his brother.

 _Revenge he isn't going to get._

She flung a an expelliarmus his way, but the man swept it to the side efficiently enough.

Carina finally got close enough to do something more, and she sent off a barrage of curses and jinxes, watching Rodolphus shield himself from them all. He did not notice when she snuck in sectumsempra and the entrail-expelling curse; when he tripped out of the way of the first, the second hit him in the arm.

That didn't stop the spell from working, and she moved quickly to stomp down hard on his head, taking her fury out on the already dying man, before kicking hard again. The raven haired girl could feel the rage boiling below the surface. From the corner of her eye, as she suddenly found her body jerking on instinct to twist her out of the way of a stray curse, she could see Hermione and Ron dueling the Carrows together, whist Harry, Neville, Draco, and Ginny helped Emmett and Rosalie to deal with the barrage of vampires.

Carina could not say she was surprised when a bullet shot just past her ear, nicking it, and she turned to see a henchman of Grant's holding a pistol, his arms shaking as she advanced.

She growled at him and rushed him, and the man panicked and began to fire off shot after shot, but she shifted and leapt out of the way. She threw her whole weight against him, slamming her paws against his chest, and when the man hit the ground, she tore into his throat viciously, ignoring his screams until they quieted to a gurgle, and then, silence.

Another shot sounded, and this one actually grazed her shoulder as she turned, seeing a similar man to the first dressed in all black, holding a shotgun, pistol strapped to his side.

Carina snarled at him and lunged, but he was having none of that and shot off again, causing the girl to shift and flip over the body of the first man, summoning her wand to her hand and leveling it at the second.

 _Avada Kedavra!_

The second man hurriedly scrambled out of the way, but she only fired off the killing curse again and again, watching him dance around it and try to shoot at her rather unsuccessfully. He was saved by a third man, this one wearing a mask, who had seemingly dropped from the ceiling and hit Carina on the head hard, knocking her to the ground.

She grunted when she felt a hand in her hair, and watched as her wand was kicked to the side; Grant approached, whip uncurling, and he loomed over her.

Carina tried to move, but her hair was only tugged on harder, and a gun was shoved against her temple.

"Bastard," she hissed at Grant, who tsked at her.

"One shouldn't use such language," he chided, before tilting his head. "I heard what a wicked girl you've been. I think it's time to put all this to rest once and for all. But, first, you must be punished for all you've done."

Carina tensed her body when the whip hit the first time, and the second, and the third, and so on. Everyone was too busy fighting to help her, for a few more ragged looking wizards (Snatchers, possibly) had swarmed in, ready to battle.

She cursed loudly when the whip came down against her back again, and when she tried to move, the gun rammed her in the temple, making her see stars as she tipped her head back.

Luna was watching her, arm outstretched through the bars, looking desperate as her cries went unheard, and in the midst of the chaos, Bellatrix Lestrange laughed.

 _The lashes came one after the other, over and over, and a deep voice chanted, "You deserve this, you sick abomination—you are the devil's spawn! Go back to where you came, witch!"_

 _The thirteen-year-old screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had tried so hard to hold on, but by lash fourteen, she could not even stand anymore, instead fell to her knees on the ground._

" _You blew up my home," he growled at her, grabbing her by the cheek after he gave her the thirtieth lash. He angled her face about rather roughly. "Look at what you did."_

 _Carina Black remained silent, shuddering at his touch._

Two hands gripped both her arms when she nearly keeled over, and Carina flinched when the whip hit her raw skin for what felt like the hundredth time, gritting her teeth hard. She wanted to get to Luna so badly, had been waiting so long for this…

Luna needed her. Who knows what they had done to her here?

 _Let me go,_ the raven haired girl snarled and jerked, only to receive another blow to the side of the head, but it only made her lash out harder as the whip instead hit her shoulders.

 _Let me go let me go let me go,_ Carina surged forward and managed to latch her teeth onto the nose of the man closest to her, who had been leaning down to taunt her just as she did so. He struck at her, but she clamped down tighter and pulled back viciously, swinging her head this way and that. _Let me go let me go LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!_

" _LET ME GO!"_ she managed to howl out, and the man was suddenly screaming and clutching at his face, the hands of the others falling to their triggers as she kicked at their legs and rolled.

Carina made a desperate bid for freedom, straight for her friend's captor, and Bellatrix clapped delightedly when the girl felt a sudden pain in her neck and choked, her entire body jerking back.

The whip was curled around her throat.

The battle was still raging on, and she saw Draco sent a wizard flying into the wall with a sickening crunch, Neville at his back and doing the same. She was thankful they were doing at least that.

Rosalie and Emmett were both hurriedly moving the various vampire parts into a pile, an Ginny noticed, for she immediately stunned the man she was fighting and rushed over to light the pile on fire.

Carina could feel her breaths becoming shorter, and she struggled to breathe as she put her hands on the whip, attempting to pull it free.

"That wasn't nice," Grant told her calmly. "Was it? I do hope you get sent to where you truly belong after this."

 _No no no I can't die no I need to get Luna no!_ her thoughts were quick and jumbled, for it was all her oxygen deprived brain could come up with.

The whip was pulled tighter around her neck, and for a moment, as the corners of her vision blackened, Carina actually thought this might be it, that she might die.

Rosalie Hale, however, seemed to have other plans as she slammed Grant into the nearest wall, snarling so loudly it echoed throughout the room as the hired men still alive attempted to shoot her.

The bullets were nothing but a distraction, one she did not even bother to acknowledge as she tore the arm off of Grant, ramming him further into the stone (because, yes, she had possibly tackled him with enough force to have broken his back), and he was screaming hoarsely, begging and pleading and bellowing to be spared, and then for "this abomination to be sent to hell where she belongs!"

She had no mercy. She ripped him apart as one would a vampire limb by limb, and Carina did not get to watch the rest as she wrenched the whip off her neck, gasping for air, and she could feel someone helping her up as the spots in her vision began to clear.

Ron Weasley had helped her, and he, too, was looking worse for wear, sporting several cuts and bruises, his shirt torn and his left arm cradled to his side; it was obviously broken.

Harry and Hermione rushed over as well, the latter holding out Carina's wand as the former moved to help support the girl. For a moment, the quartet of their younger years was back, and the raven haired girl leaned into both boys, not caring at the moment as Draco, Ginny, and Neville got rid of the last three men.

There was a crack, and when her eyes shifted over, Bellatrix was gone.

She had run.

Emmett was already hanging from the cage containing Luna, gingerly cradling her to him as he hopped down; Carina glanced in Rosalie's direction.

Grant's eyes had been gouged out, his various limbs scattered in pieces, his head torn off, and when the witch looked closer, she could see Rosalie dispassionately dropping the heart and stepping away from the bloody mess.

Without preamble, she blurred to Carina's side and held out her arms. Ron and Harry both exchanged worried glances.

"Give her to me," Rosalie demanded in a low hiss, entire form tense. "Now. She needs help, before she bleeds out."

"We need to get her back to Hogwarts," Harry shook his head, and Carina felt her head swim as she looped an arm around his shoulders. The others had gathered around them as well by now, Emmett still holding Luna, and agreed.

"Fine," the blonde vampire narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm hard. "Go. Now."

With no other choice, Harry and Ron tightened their grips on Carina and complied.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie paced restlessly outside the hospital wing, Emmett leaning against the wall beside her and fidgeting. They, as in the entire team, had been kicked out while Madam Pomfrey treated Carina and Luna, and they had been waiting outside for the better part of an hour.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the woman opened the door and promptly told them only two people could go in.

Glances were exchanged, and it was determined easily who would be the first two as Rosalie shoved past the healer, Emmett quick to follow, and jerked back the curtains.

Two hospital beds had been shoved together, and Luna was curled in as close to Carina as she could possibly get, blonde hair strewn about and head on the older girl's chest.

They were both asleep, but Carina was the first to stir, nostrils flaring.

Bleary gray eyes opened, and first flickered to Luna, before focusing upon Rosalie.

"You killed him," she mumbled hoarsely, and the vampire noticed the dark bruise ringing around her neck. It made her both sick and furious knowing there were more on her back. "I r'member that. Tore him to pieces, yeah?"

"Yes," Rosalie admitted softly, unashamedly, as she took a seat in the chair by Carina's side of the bed. Quickly, her tone became furious, though still low, "He had no right to touch you at all. I wasn't going to let him live to torment you any longer. For now, you're safe."

Carina was not quite as out of it as she seemed. "I kissed you."

"Yes," Rosalie nodded, letting out an unnecessary breath as she leaned forward. "You did. Why?"

The raven haired girl furrowed her brows. "You weren't leaving that bloody dungeon when you could have been killed off by that fire. That was stupid."

"I wasn't going to leave you again," the blonde remembered it all clearly. Hermione Granger and Carina Black had stood together, side by side, to take on an entire army of Inferi (as they had called them). They had, together, unleashed a deadly and dark fire, knowing they might not be able to control it, but also knowing they had to save the others. Rosalie had almost thought they would be able to handle it, until she saw the panicked look Carina shot Hermione when she couldn't control the flames. That was when the brunette had taken over and saved the day. Rosalie hadn't wanted to leave. Her instincts had been screaming at her to, for the fire would destroy her, but she had not wanted to leave her mate alone again. Never again.

"And you were stupid for it," Carina narrowed her eyes suddenly. "I didn't _want_ you to stay and die. You...I'm not worth that," she looked away.

Emmett could be seen over the girl's shoulder smiling softly down at a still slumbering Luna, seated in his own chair.

Rosalie stared at her, before leaning forward and saying sharply, "I get a say in what I do. What you want didn't determine what happened back there—what _I_ wanted did. I refused to leave you again, especially in what seemed to be the face of death. And for the record," the blonde could not help but seize Carina's cheek and turn the girl's head toward her. "you're worth more than you could know."

It did not go unnoticed by her that the witch actually leaned into her touch.

"You're mad," came the mutter. However, gray eyes remained trained on the vampire. "But you're mine."

"Yours?" Rosalie quirked a brow at the term of possession, though she was not in the least offended when she knew what the words were meant as. They did not mean that she belonged to anyone in anyway, like a piece of property. However, she _was_ feeling warm all over already from the three words, her lips twitching upward into a small smile.

"It's terrible of me to say it," Carina let out a breath, and Rosalie caught the girl's shaking hands in her own. "But a situation like that one is what woke me up. Not because we nearly died. That happens all the time. But, it shook me, it made me...I was so focused on finding Luna, and when you stayed with me, despite knowing what was going to happen, I was angry with you. I realized then, more than ever, that I didn't want you to put yourself in harm's way, to die, because I care. It made me realize just how much I do. After what's happened," the raven haired girl's eyes fell upon Luna for a brief moment. Emmett was tactfully ignoring them, giving them privacy while staying near his mate. "we'll all have a lot of piecing together to do. But, I-I will...I can't let her be burdened by me right now. I can't. I need you."

"Of course," said Rosalie immediately, softly. "I'll be here."

"That's not just it," Carina stared at her, and it was a very pointed, hard look. "I want to try. But, I can't if you don't let me help you, too."

Rosalie had never felt so light inside, never felt so eager, so happy, with just the confession she had gotten. This was something she did not think would have happened to them yet, but it seemed that the bond was strong, and Carina was truthful. It made Rosalie's heart give a phantom beat just thinking about it. However, she had already shared her past with Carina, so why did Rosalie need taking care of?

"Everyone needs taken care of," the raven haired girl whispered to her with a scoff. Whether she had read the vampire's mind or could read her well, Rosalie would never know. "If I can admit to letting you take care of me, I should be allowed to do the same. I am trying." she paused, beckoning Rosalie closer, and the blonde complied without a second thought. However, she did not expect to be guided down until she and Carina were all but an inch away; Emmett only smirked to himself, gently pried Luna (who was still asleep, somehow) away from Carina and to her own bed, and pulled the curtain around them.

The distance was closed quickly by Rosalie, who did not stop to consider anything and cupped Carina's cheeks in her hands as the raven haired girl scooted herself back so that she was sitting up. Her hands came to tangle in Rosalie's hair for the briefest of moments, before she was breaking apart far sooner than the vampire would like.

Carina gazed at her for a moment, a crease in her brow and head tilted slightly, before she murmured, "You're mine."

Rosalie actually smiled. Not a small one, no, this was a full blown, wide, toothy smile that actually had Carina's heart skip a beat and speed up.

"And you're mine."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 up, already working on 22, or getting ideas for it. I don't know how well I've been delving into the Carina/Rosalie romance, so if you guys can give me some feedback on if you like or love them, etc, so far, please tell me!**

 **It's not exactly love at first**

 **sight. It is more like soul**

 **recognition.**

 **–Lynette Simeone**

Carina half wished she could get some firewhisky, go out with Leah (who she had developed some strange sort of bond with over time), and get completely plastered. It had only been a week since she returned to her home with Luna, and she was already tired of everything.

She had begun having tremors again, flashbacks, even, so much so that she would occasionally pause what she was doing and simply stare off into space. While nightmares had not been frequent before, or, not as much so, they seemed to happen a lot more now. She had needed to take care of Luna for awhile now, and after finding out what Bellatrix and Grant had done to her, she was not sure if she should be relieved or furious. While they had not mutilated her like the bodies in the dungeon, or whipped her like Grant had probably wanted, she had been subjected to the cruciatus many times.

Luna had nightmares, too, now. Sometimes, she even mumbled nonsense to herself, and it made Carina nervous when she did. It were as though she just lapsed.

Madam Pomfrey had assured her that time would make things easier for the both of them, but Carina knew she herself would be having problems for awhile (not to mention her back still ached). She could only hope that time was kinder to Luna, who did not deserve for this to have happened.

The raven haired girl also knew that it was her fault. Perhaps indirectly, for she certainly had not been the one to do this to her friend, but it was. If she had been stronger, more able, then Bellatrix would have been killed sooner, and this never would have happened.

Perhaps if, when she were young, if she had not been so afraid and run, she could have finished Grant off before he got involved, too. If Carina had not decided to move to this town, to run away from her problems to America, she would not have been involved in this Victoria mess.

Rosalie and Emmett had been helpful with everything, helping the two witches when things got just a bit too hard, but it was still difficult for Carina to allow someone so close, despite what she had said in the hospital wing.

But, she was trying. When she admitted to caring for Rosalie, more than she would like to admit, it had been the truth; the kiss after had even been very nice, though they had not done so again yet.

Carina sighed as she made her way downstairs and to the living room, where Luna was laid back on the couch, absently watching some sort of show on the television.

"Alright," she told the blonde, though not unkindly. "Budge up."

Luna sat up, and Carina fell back into the couch with a grunt; the younger witch leaned back down again, her head in Carina's lap.

The raven haired girl directed her attention to the show that was on, and for a few minutes, there was silence. However, she could feel that silver eyes had been trained upon her for awhile now, and she glanced down.

"I thought, briefly, that you were never coming for me," Luna remarked quietly, brows furrowing. "Bellatrix had at first been so sure, but as the days ran on, she began to grow doubtful. The punishments came often. It's a wonder my mind hadn't snapped...but I doubted. It was the first time I'd ever doubted anything involving you...I'm sorry for that."

The thought of Luna, trapped in a cage and screaming under her voice worked no longer, made Carina sick. It was only made worse when she learned of this knowledge.

"I'll always be there for you," Carina said fervently. "Always. I would never have left you there with her. Andromeda insisted I get better before leaving, but every second I worried about you, Luna. I tried to get away so many times…"

"You would have been killed," the blonde shook her head, but her eyes shone. "You nearly were, with Grant...if Rosalie hadn't been there…"

"But I'm here," the raven haired girl quickly pulled Luna up by the shoulders, the other witch scooting closer so that her head could be moved to rest on Carina's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, alright? You aren't alone."

"I know," there was a soft exhale as Luna snuggled closer, and when something wet hit Carina's neck, she did not comment, merely dropped a kiss to the blonde's temple.

After all, she could feel a wetness in her own eyes as of now, so she had no room to talk.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie watched as Carina tiredly plopped herself down at the kitchen table, wincing as the movement made her back ache. The blonde hated that she had not been able to stop the whipping from happening, but she had been more than happy to rid Carina of one of her childhood tormentors.

The raven haired girl lifted her head from the table when Rosalie plonked a mug of coffee on the table in front of her, and the blonde paused, noticing that there was a faint shimmer of...something...around her eyes.

Rosalie grabbed Carina by the chin and angled the girl's face toward her, studying for a moment, before her sharp, enhanced eyesight was able to make out that the shimmer was from some sort of glamor magic.

"I thought we agreed not to hide things?" Rosalie said softly, and Carina's eyes dropped.

"I didn't want to look like a complete wreck," she muttered.

The vampire leaned down and brushed her thumb over Carina's jaw, feeling a thrill run through her when the girl did not pull away like she would have a week ago. "I understand. But, I know you haven't been sleeping well—would you mind if I came over tonight?"

The raven haired girl seemed to war with herself for a brief moment, and Rosalie knew it was a bit difficult for her to adjust to this sort of thing, but the fact that she tried was fine with her. "Okay."

"Emmett might be over later, as well," Rosalie paused. "He's been worried for Luna. If I'm spending the night with you…"

"It's fine."

"Good," the blonde nodded, before carefully retracting her hand as Carina took a long gulp of her coffee. "Is Teddy still sleeping?"

"Yeah...yeah," Carina nodded absently as she took another drink, closing her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she seemed a bit more alert. "Have you heard from any of the others?"

"No." Rosalie had not even tried to contact them, to be honest; well, besides Esme, who was so worried that she was sure the woman would be paying a visit soon. "I don't think they're coming back again. Not for a long while."

"Bella has lost it," Carina sighed, sitting her mug down. "Jacob told me she's been acting off lately, that the other day she went off with Jessica when her father threatened to send her away. She was easy enough to get the information out of—Bella hopped on a bike with a man neither of them knew. I remembered her being catatonic, not...this."

"Idiot," Rosalie could not help but mumble, though the witch in front of her heard and quirked a brow. "I've never particularly liked her, and this doesn't help."

"I tried to check in on her before...I guess being gone for a week didn't do her any good. I can't help but agree that it's rather pathetic, turning into a vegetable and then some adrenaline junkie after the supposed love of her life left her. I mean, I functioned just fine after you left."

The vampire raised a brow. "I'm the love of your life?"

"Shut up."

Rosalie chuckled, and Carina stood, maneuvering her way over to the sink. The blonde was rewarded with a shock of déjà vu as the raven haired girl turned and leaned against the counter, bracing herself with her hands so her back was only pressed there lightly.

Rosalie moved to stand in front of her, hands on either side of the counter, and the small smirk she was rewarded with made her lean down.

"Make me."

Carina's brows raised, but she pushed herself forward and straight into Rosalie, connecting their lips. Sadly, it was nothing more than a mere brush before a cry from upstairs had the raven haired girl ducking underneath Rosalie's arm, rushing up the stairs.

Rosalie sighed and turned to face the girl when she made her way back down, a small, fond smile on her lips as Teddy smiled at her as he was placed in his highchair.

Carina grunted as she leaned over to get a can of some sort of vegetables, before plonking it down on the table and reaching around Rosalie to get a spoon. She looked far too worn out to be doing it, but she nevertheless sat down, opened the can, and tried to feed Teddy.

He shook his head, mouth remaining stubbornly closed, and when she finally tricked him into eating some, he clamped down on the spoon and would not release it no matter how much she tugged.

Carina sighed and dropped her forehead to the table, supplying to Rosalie, "He does this a lot. He thinks it's funny, and since I don't want to hurt him, I wait until he lets go."

"How about I feed him?" the blonde offered, wanting nothing more than to help take care of the little boy and relieve Carina of her burden. "I wouldn't mind. Perhaps he would eat more if I tried."

The raven haired girl did not speak, only lifted a hand and waved it in answer.

Rosalie perched herself on the edge of the table and gently took the spoon from Teddy's mouth; he watched her with amber eyes.

"Come on," she said kindly, scooping some of the rather disgusting (to her) smelling food onto the spoon and holding it out. He turned his head. She lowered her voice, "Come on, Teddy, open up."

The baby stared at her, blond hair falling into his eyes, which had shifted to Carina's gray. Even his features had morphed...it actually made Rosalie's heart ache, seeing him look like such a cross between them both. She wished, genuinely, that they could someday have…

No. It wouldn't do to think of that.

Teddy opened his mouth the first time, accepting the food, and each time after that easily. Occasionally he would try to keep the spoon lodged in his mouth, but Rosalie managed to wiggle it out each time without harming him.

He was done with the food rather quickly, and when Rosalie turned to Carina to inform her, the witch did not move. Her breathing was even, heartbeat strong and steady, and her eyes were closed, cheek pressed into the table, raven hair falling into her eyes.

Gingerly, Rosalie brushed it aside. She did not think leaving Carina to sleep at the table was a good idea, so she rushed Teddy to his playpen in the living room where Luna sat, greeting the girl briefly (she did not quite know what to say just yet), before heading straight for the kitchen again.

The vampire pulled Carina out of her chair and into her arms, and the movement made the witch stir, eyes snapping open, and she squirmed in Rosalie's hold as they went up the stairs.

Carina realized quickly enough who was holding her, and for a moment, she paused; however, she was back at it again just as quickly.

"I have to get back to Luna," she protested. "She-she needs me. I need to be in there with her—"

Rosalie tossed her onto the bed. "What you _need_ is rest. And some of that salve put on your back again."

"That doesn't matter!" the gray eyes of her mate bore into her furiously. "She's going through a hard time right now...she needs me now more than ever!"

The vampire heard the front door open and Emmett call out a greeting; Carina did as well, judging by the sudden, endearing way she cocked her head to the side.

"See?" Rosalie quirked a brow. "She has company. Right now, you need to get some sleep. If you can't take care of yourself first, you'll never be able to take care of anyone else."

The raven haired girl's face contorted. "But…"

"She has Emmett, Carina. He's been worried sick about her, too. Let him care for her for the time being—right now, you need to get the medicine on your back."

Carina frowned, growling to herself, before pulling her shirt off and turning around; the sight of the lash marks imbedded into her skin made Rosalie, too, growl.

They weren't just little marks—no, these were just like the others, crisscrossing from her shoulders to her hips, each a dark red, showing how the whip had cut into her skin.

The blonde shook her head and grabbed the tub of cream the healer had given Carina, before scooping out a generous amount and starting to apply it to the witch's back.

Carina winced and let a hiss escape from between clenched teeth. Rosalie tried to make her ministrations more gentle, but that was not really possible because she was doing it as lightly as she could.

"It's fine," Carina told her, any and all traces of discomfort disappearing completely from her tone. The only thing that gave her away were the muscles twitching in her back, which was tense. "I've dealt with worse."

Rosalie finished applying the salve, and when Carina turned to face her, took a moment to admire the girl, with her striking, aristocratic features. The blonde wagered that if she were human, Carina would definitely give her a run for her money.

"You shouldn't have had to."

The witch only shrugged, but stared rather blankly at her hands, which had begun to tremble. Rosalie took both in her own, and Carina seemed to snap out of her daze and glanced up (it was then the vampire took better note of the bruise around her neck me inwardly flinched, before feeling an innate satisfaction at ridding the world of Grant Lively).

"Perhaps you should get a shirt on," Rosalie suggested, reaching over to pass the material to the other girl.

Carina slid it over her head. "Don't think I never notice you staring."

"It's not my fault you're attractive," the blonde replied calmly, not rising to the bait of the teasing, despite the fact that the corner of her lip twitched up into a smirk.

"I am, aren't I?" the raven haired girl yawned and stretched back on the bed. Without preamble, she held open her arms, gazing at Rosalie through half-lidded eyes. "You said I have to rest. We'll see how well it goes with you here, yeah?"

The vampire raised her brows, but nevertheless leaned down and allowed herself to be wrapped up in her mate's arms, head on Carina's chest. The feeling of sheer contentment was instantaneous, and warmth spread throughout Rosalie's entire body at the close contact as she listened to the still strong, steady beat of Carina's heart. It was soothing.

This seemed to be something that happened a lot lately. One would think that with Carina would want to be the one held given what happened to her, but instead, recently, she had stubbornly kept Rosalie firmly locked in her arms.

Perhaps she knew how much Rosalie enjoyed the feeling and was indulging her, or she wanted to be sure the vampire could not leave her again, or even maybe a bit of both. She knew Carina had done a great deal of comforting in her life, holding Luna like this, and perhaps she was still adjusting to being taken care of like that.

Still, whatever the reason, laying here as her mate absently stroked her hair, Rosalie could admit she had never felt more secure.

The beating of Carina's heart was louder than ever, almost all the blonde could hear at the moment from being so close, and it was actually lulling her into a sort of trance as the raven haired girl drifted off.

The vampire didn't bother protesting when the girl unconsciously tugged Rosalie on top of her.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina awoke in the evening to a weight on her chest, and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with blonde hair tickling her nose. For a brief moment, she almost thought it was Luna, until her eyes travelled further to the body on top of her and realized it most certainly was _not._

Luna Lovegood was not built like that.

But, Rosalie Hale was.

"Bloody hell," the raven haired girl groaned. "Did I do this to you? Why didn't you move?"

Rosalie slowly lifted her head and propped herself up on her hands, hovering over Carina so that she could see her properly.

"I was...quite comfortable," she informed the girl, and Carina tilted her head and noticed that the vampire actually seemed a bit bleary, which was strange, considering vampires couldn't sleep. "You slept well."

"I know," Carina ran a hand through her hair. "Better than I have the past few nights."

That was true. She had never been so well rested as when Rosalie was with her, and she supposed it should frighten her a bit; maybe it did. However, she could not bring herself to regret it since she felt so refreshed right now.

The cold body leaning over her own certainly helped.

"Good," Rosalie's hair brushed over Carina's face, and the witch scrunched her nose for a moment, before the smell of lavender hit her nostrils, and she relaxed back into the pillows without even meaning to. The blonde's brows furrowed for a moment, as though she were unsure. "Would you like me to stay over more often, to help with things? If it helps you get your rest…"

"I wouldn't mind," the words were out of her mouth before her mind could even process them.

"Really?"

"Yes," Carina let out a breath, for there was no backing out now. Her stomach actually fluttered at the thought. "Stay."

Rosalie smiled, and it certainly did funny things to Carina's insides when she saw it.

The vampire leaned forward to brush their lips, if only slightly, and the raven haired girl closed her eyes, scowling when the contact was lost quickly. It was something she was enjoying quite a bit now, she would admit as much; it was strange how addictive it seemed. She had never thought she'd be in this position, but here she was.

And she liked it.

"Consider it payback for earlier," Rosalie then smirked, and Carina huffed and shoved her shoulders, though it did nothing to budge her.

The raven haired witch clenched her jaw and surged magic through her; Rosalie found herself being flipped over, and the vampire's expression of shock had her laughing.

The blonde raised her brows and made to move, but when she found that she couldn't, huffed and curled her lip in a small snarl.

That actually had Carina feeling a thrill, for she knew vampires tended to be dominant creatures, and she placed her hands on either side of Rosalie's head. She was not exactly the submissive type, either.

She leaned forward, murmuring, "It won't work. You forget just how powerful I am."

Darkened gold eyes roved over her face, and the look Rosalie gave her was a challenging one.

Carina didn't rise to the bait. Instead, she rolled away and left the vampire lying there, flustered and wondering exactly what had happened.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina sprawled herself out on her stomach beside Leah, who lay on her back in the grass beside her. She had come to La Push to see her friend, who had immediately bombarded her with questions about Luna, how things went, and if she were okay (which, no, neither of them were).

She had even gotten a near bone-crushing hug, which was how the story of the lashes had been told.

"So, Wicked," Leah glanced over at her. "Are you going to keep training with your cousins? Seems like you'd need all you can get in case another situation springs up, yeah?"

"I don't know," the other girl shook her head. "Andromeda thinks it's a good idea, and Narcissa is open to it, but...well, I'd rather not leave here again anytime soon."

Draco and Carina living together had certainly helped them in ways they would never properly understand, but it wasn't something she fancied doing again.

Leah put her arms behind her head, squinting as she surveyed the trees above. "I hear you. Then again, leaving would be a blessing for me. I didn't want to be stuck on this shitty reservation my whole life."

"I hear you," Carina echoed her, sighing as she rolled over and sat up.

"So," Leah gave her a sideways glance, obviously intent on changing the subject. "How are you and blondie?"

"Luna?"

"The leech."

"Oh." the raven haired girl tilted her head, frowning. "Alright. She's been great about helping with everything so far...if I could make it up to her, I would."

"Then take her on a date or something," the shifter rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what normal people do?"

"I'm not normal."

Leah shrugged and sat up as well. "True," she picked at the grass beneath them. "I don't know how to help you, then. She seems pretty complicated."

She was. Rosalie Hale was a person Carina found particularly intriguing, and she was sometimes hard to read; it was a challenge, and she liked that.

"I've already taken her flying…" the witch furrowed her brows in thought. She had never particularly been the sweet type, so this sort of thing was new for her. She could remember fragments of what her alternate dimension self had done for alternate Hermione, and it had all been very splendid. Then again, Hermione was human, and Rosalie was not.

"There's not much more you can do to interest someone who's already experienced almost everything," Leah rather roughly clapped her on the back, though she did appear a bit sympathetic.

"I know," Carina groaned. Being nice was proving to be harder than she thought.

Leah finally sighed, deciding to take pity on her friend. "Drinks? I remember you mentioning some of that funny magical alcohol you have where you're from."

Carina was both grateful and frustrated with the distraction, but nevertheless stood, brushing herself off. Leah followed swiftly.

"Yeah, drinks."

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie stared at Carina, who had appeared in the yard later that night, completely plastered.

The girl was staring at her intently, a bit too much so, and it actually managed to unnerve the blonde, who had never before seen Carina drunk. According to Luna, after she had gotten the witch into the household, Carina could hold her alcohol very, very well, so she had obviously had more than a few drinks while out with Leah.

Rosalie was not sure to be furious with the shifter or not (for from what she had gotten out of Carina, firewhisky could most certainly get a shifter drunk after a couple bottles), quite frankly. Part of her was amused to see Carina like this, the other angry at Leah for being so irresponsible.

"Rose," the raven haired girl sitting on the other end of the couch suddenly smiled. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you," said Rosalie gently, and Carina cocked her head to the side, reminiscent of a cute puppy, a look of befuddlement on her face.

"No, really," the girl insisted. "Veela are s'pposed to be the most beautiful creatures in the whole world, and you're here! You had to've been...had to've been made by Zeus himself or somethin'," she waved her arms. "Crafted by a god."

The blonde recalled something Carina had said to her many nights ago and simply could not stop herself from taking advantage of the situation and asking, "Is that the only reason you like me?"

After all, drunk people tended to be rather honest, not that the witch never was.

"No," Carina shook her head so vigorously that for a moment, Rosalie feared she would give herself permanent brain damage. "No, no, no. I like you 'cause you smell so good, and 'cause you're so nice to me even though you're a bitch to everyone else. And 'cause you make me feel really good, too. I don't feel like a monster. You even try to take care of m-me," the girl stumbled over her words. "and it's kinda strange, but it's a good kinda strange. I like it. I-I like you. You're amazing."

Rosalie warmed at the words, but felt the need to correct Carina on her last statement. "Carina, I'm not…"

The raven haired girl abruptly reached out to run both hands through the vampire's hair, staring at it as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world, and Rosalie was left rather flustered and knew she should remove Carina from her lap before something happened.

"No," Carina swatted Rosalie's hand away when she attempted to push her back, and warm hands came to cup her cheeks. Gray eyes roved over her face, and the witch smiled for the second time that night, wider than the last and enough to make the blonde lose her breath (for though she couldn't breathe, she certainly had a moment where she was completely mesmerized by this creature, her mate). "You're amazing."

"You won't remember any of this in the morning," the vampire shook her head, though fondly.

"I will!" Carina's smile did not disappear, though it did soften. "Partly. Enough. Thank you for staying with me."

Rosalie was very well aware of the small tingles along where Carina's thumbs brushed across her cheeks, and leaned back a bit.

The raven haired girl was obviously having none of that, only tightening her grip a bit, and Rosalie did not have the heart to move away again.

"And thank you," the witch averted her eyes for a moment. "For-for Grant. He...I…"

"I understand."

"Good, good," Carina yawned and moved away, if only enough to curl into Rosalie's side without any hesitation. "'m tired."

"Then sleep," Rosalie chuckled lightly.

The girl in her arms drifted off rather quickly, leaving Rosalie Hale to sit in the darkness, contemplating everything that had happened in her life thus far.


	22. Chapter 22

**I wrote this not even two days after I finished 21, so lucky for the people who like the story, yeah? I think the Cullens will be coming back soon, very soon. Carina is developing far more with Rosalie, finally trusting her, trying to make the tentative, starting relationship they have work. I like writing them. *Grins* It's interesting.**

 **Don't forget to review (a lot)!**

 **I have always liked my people a bit**

 **damaged. A bit rough around the edges. A**

 **bit difficult to stereotype. A bit stranger**

 **than the normal crowd. I like people**

 **whose eyes tell stories and whose smiles**

 **have fought through wars. If you're**

 **perfect, chances are, we aren't going to get**

 **on. If you're one of the cool kids, chances**

 **are, you won't like me. You see, what I**

 **want is authentic. What I want to see is**

 **your purity, I want to see the way you wear**

 **your scars, I want to see how brave you are**

 **with your vulnerability, how emotionally**

 **naked do you let the world see you. Your**

 **damage may not be beautiful, but it has**

 **made you exquisite. It makes you original,**

 **different - and one of my kind of people**

 **because people like you are the most**

 **incredible things about this world.**

 **–Nikita Gill**

Emmett dropped into the chair beside Carina in the living room, his head in his hands, looking thoroughly defeated.

She glanced over at him briefly.

"I don't know what to do," he moaned, sounding as though he were truly at a loss. "You and Rose, you're doing so well, but Luna...it's two steps forward and two steps back!"

"She isn't doing it on purpose," Carina finally answered him, after a few moments of sitting there in silence, contemplating. "She just...I can deal better. Not that Luna isn't strong, but I've long since learned to handle myself. She was traumatized, she saw things…"

"I want to help," Emmett raised his head, eyes wide and earnest. "I do! I try, and I try, but sometimes she just pushes me away, and that's when she calls you in, and it's like I'm not...not...wanted," he slumped.

Carina knew that much. There were times when only she was able to soothe Luna, no matter how comforting her soulmate was, because of the bond they shared and because most of all, she understood. Rosalie understood she herself to a degree, and that certainly helped the two of them, but from what she had learned, Emmett had had a fairly nice human life.

She felt a bit bad for the poor man, who only wanted to help but couldn't. She understood the feeling.

"Let it go," she advised him, sighing as she angled her body to look at him better. "Let her be. If she wants me, let it go; if she pushes you away, let it go. She'll come around...she cares about you. She's trying to cope, and letting someone in is harder than it looks. Merlin knows I'm trying with Rosalie, and sometimes, I still don't want her near me. Feeling weak and vulnerable like that, after what's happened...she needs to recollect herself."

Emmett slowly nodded, recalling the other day when Carina had all but snapped (rather, yelled and then argued with her) at Rosalie to leave in a bout of frustration, and they had not seen her since. She supposed Rosalie was giving them both space.

"Okay," he nodded again, this time to himself as he furrowed his brows. "So, just...be there when she needs me, and give her space when she feels kinda off?"

Carina fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "She's a lot nicer than I am. She'll come around. If she doesn't, I'll talk to her for you—she needs you."

The vampire stared at her for a moment, gaze unwavering, before he suddenly surged forward and enveloped the raven haired girl in a tight hug, lifting her off her feet and upsetting her back in the process.

"Emmett," she grunted.

"Oh, sorry," Emmett rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he dropped her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Carina ruefully rubbed her back, before pausing. "I should probably try to find Rosalie, shouldn't I?"

"She's probably at the house," Emmett smiled at her, clapping her on the shoulder. "All you gotta do is go apologize. You two'll be fine."

She only graced him with a curt nod, before she apparated away, appearing outside the abandoned Cullen mansion; she could already smell that Rosalie was there.

"What can you do for someone who's already experienced everything?" she muttered under her breath, before carefully making her way up the stairs and to the door, peering inside. "Rosalie?"

There was a faint shuffle from the garage, and Carina went back outside and made her way there, instead, to find Rosalie sitting in a chair and flipping through a magazine, purposefully not looking her way.

"Rose," she tried again, sighing as her mind whirled. A suitable way of apology would be flowers, wouldn't it? She could do that, easily. _Apology first, flowers later._ "I'm sorry."

A delicate, pale hand turned another page, but a brow quirked to show Carina that the vampire was listening.

"I'm sorry," Carina shook her head, huffing. Why was this always so hard to do? Right. Her pride. She supposed she really needed to learn to drop it if she wanted this to work out. "I didn't actually want you to leave. I was frustrated, alright?" she crouched beside the chair and carefully placed her hand on Rosalie's thigh; the blonde did not even twitch. "I'm not used to being looked after," she would not make excuses. She was not the type of person. "but I appreciate everything you've been doing for me, and for Teddy. I'm grateful."

Rosalie's other brow shot up as she turned another page.

Carina frowned and produced a yellow rose to drop it in Rosalie's lap; the vampire did not look up, but this made the raven haired girl mildly glad she could do this without embarrassing herself. Thank Merlin for gardening as a child.

She honestly did regret shouting at the blonde. She had all but told Rosalie to get out, that they did not need her there, among other things.

Nonetheless, Carina let out a breath and continued to conjure up more and more flowers, dropping them so that the blonde's lap was covered.

Yellow Rose, _a new beginning._

Camellia, _my destiny is in your hands._

Purple Hyacinth, _please forgive me._

Pink Carnation, _I will never forget you._

Several Chrysanthemums, _honesty._

Lavender, _devotion._

The raven haired girl sat back on her heels and then knelt, feeling embarrassment set in at the sentimental gesture she had done, something so unlike herself. She could already feel her cheeks flushing and cursed under her breath, ducking her head and allowing her hair to spill over her face, covering her.

She could do nothing but wait, and when a cool hand lifted her chin, she averted her eyes, though she did see Rosalie sit the magazine and then the flowers carefully to the side. She could guess the blonde knew a thing or two about such things, and it sent the blood rushing to her cheeks again, causing her to scowl.

Carina Black did not get _embarrassed,_ or give out apology flowers, yet here she was, trying her damndest to make sure Rosalie Hale forgave her.

The hand smoothed back her hair, tucking it gently behind her ear, and Carina's stomach fluttered at the simple action as fingers slid across her jaw, caressing it.

The raven haired girl swallowed, and when she lifted her eyes, Rosalie's own golden ones were trained upon her.

"I'm sorry?" she offered again, and Rosalie tilted her head.

"I would never have guessed."

Just the few words, rather sarcastically spoken, might she add, had Carina feeling an inner sense of relief. She really did not want Rosalie to be angry with her. The feelings she already felt were confusing, and she was turning into some sort of lovesick puppy, but dear Merlin, could she help it? She had rejected the vampire for so long, and she certainly didn't deserve to be left waiting like she had.

Besides, Carina _wanted this._

"I am," Carina forced her tone into a firmer one, but faltered. "I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have said those things to you." she could feel an inner voice screaming at her to not bow down, to not apologize, to fight more and win the battle just because she could, but the girl shoved it aside. "It was out of line. You deserve more than I could ever give you, and I wish I could do more, but all I've got to offer is myself, and that's not much. I'm twisted, and angry, and I hurt people all the time, but I'm trying. I _have_ been. I can't…"

She couldn't find anymore words and scoffed, clenching her jaw and instead looking away again; or, she tried to. It didn't work well when the hand on her jaw tightened just a little.

"You're not very good at apologizing," Rosalie observed. "Or speeches."

Carina cleared her throat. "Not particularly."

"And you're frightened. I smell it. Ashamed. Worried."

"You smell all that?"

Rosalie cocked her head to the side. "No. Instinct. Besides, you're not that hard to read, you know."

"I've heard people beg to differ," the witch mumbled with a snort, remembering all the times others had told their friends about how she was so difficult to figure out.

Carina jolted a little when the hand on her jaw trailed lightly over her throat, but forced herself to still before she embarrassed herself further, even when nimble fingers caught the hair on the back of her neck and toyed with it.

She was smart enough to realize that either Rosalie was teasing her, or she was being forgiven, or both, but it did not stop making her feel strange about the whole thing, and she slowly dropped her hand from the vampire's thigh when she realized it was still there.

"Well, not for me, you're not," there was a small, light tug to her hair, and Carina closed her eyes and swallowed.

 _Merlin, she needs to stop. She never affected me like this before, so why…_

 _Because you_ like _her now,_ teased a voice in her head that sounded remarkably like her father. _You think she's pretty, and you want to hug her, and kiss her, and hold her, and marr—_

 _Okay, that's a bit much. Shut up,_ she inwardly grumbled, concluding that this was indeed something her father would have said to her if he had been alive.

"Alright," Carina muttered, before snapping her eyes open and glaring at the blonde. However, even she knew it was half hearted. "I left Teddy, Luna, and Emmett alone together, so…"

"I suppose I forgive you," Rosalie conceded, before tilting her fingers under Carina's chin and lifting so that as she stood, the raven haired girl had no choice but to, as well. The blonde smiled, however, flashing perfectly white teeth; if not for her remarkable self control, if she had been anyone else, Carina would have been dazzled. "Thank you."

"For coming to apologize?"

Rosalie hummed in agreement. "Among other things." she collected the flowers in one hand, before extending the other to Carina. "Let's get back, shall we?"

Carina raised her brows, but nevertheless took it, and then, they disappeared.

~~~xxx~~~

"The Cullens left," Sam Uley loomed over Carina, his voice stern. While they were allies and perhaps tentative friends, this was still something that needed discussing. "And now, two of them are back. Mind telling me why that is?"

"Because I needed them," Carina said calmly, though she could feel her body tremble, not from fear, but frustration. She knew that if they did not listen things would escalate. "The rest of their family had them detained, and they found me in London while I was assembling a group to help rescue Luna."

Sam knew _that,_ of course. They had been informed of the situation by Leah, though rather unwillingly through their shared mind link, and that had resulted in explaining from Carina herself when she returned to America.

"Yes, but why are they still here?" he ran a hand over his face, and behind him, the other wolves (mainly Paul) voiced their agreements rather loudly.

"Because I still need them," the raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "Taking care of things on my own is difficult."

"I thought you were supposed to be independent," Paul shot off at her. "Able to take care of yourself, huh? Doesn't seem like it if you have leeches catering to your every whim."

"Says the whipped dog," she snapped back. "How's Rachel doing?"

Paul scowled. "That's different."

"It's no different for me," Carina scoffed. "A mate is a mate. I not only have a baby to take care of, but an emotionally unstable friend right now, so I can assure you the help I'm getting is incredibly appreciated. This keeps me from going off the deep end. That leech, as you call her, is the only reason I'm not disregarding my own health to take care of those two."

"Paul," Sam sighed. "Give it a rest. We're all friends here," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Carina. Are the others coming back?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, though the thought made a growl rumble in her chest.

"Alright," the shifter shook his head. "You're free to go. I'll try to calm him down."

Carina inclined her head, and promptly apparated away.

~~~xxx~~~

"Whipped," coughed Emmett when Carina entered the living room with a scowl, dropping into the seat beside him and Luna.

"Shut up," she grumbled. "I'm not."

"She kicked you out of your kitchen," Luna pointed out, and there was actually a small smile on her face. "And stole your son."

"And you let her!" Emmett waved his arms. "You didn't fight it or anything, I saw! She just looked at you, and put a hand on her hip, and you just _left!"_

"Maybe I'm just too exhausted to argue."

"Yeah, _exhausted,"_ he wiggled his eyebrows.

Carina crossed her arms and pointedly looked away, though her heart warmed when she heard Luna giggle from beside her.

That was a start.

~~~xxx~~~

"Alright," the raven haired girl found herself telling Rosalie, watching as the vampire yet again began to cook. "Enough."

"It's alright," Rosalie waved a dismissive hand. "Just sit down, I've got this in hand."

"Yes, but," Carina nudged the vampire with her hip, and the blonde relented to being moved as the witch took over stirring the pot. "so have I. You've done enough already, yeah?"

"Not nearly," Rosalie huffed lightly. "You keep stopping me."

"Because I can take care of myself, as nice as this is," Carina rolled her eyes, glancing back at the vampire. "I'm not a child, remember? I'm meant to take care of you, too, in whatever way I possibly can, which is hard, in case you haven't noticed."

The blonde lightly shrugged, but moved to put her hands on the witch's hips and lean over. "You might want to keep stirring, you know."

"I know how to cook, Rose."

"I'm only offering advice," Rosalie pulled back and perched on the table, carelessly crossing one leg over the other. She did not seem to mind either way whether she cooked or not.

Carina knew that Rosalie had not known how to cook until they had met, which was when she had started to learn. As a child, the blonde had always been well taken care of and not needed to lift a finger for herself, whilst Carina had learned from an early age how to cook for herself, and would like to say she was quite good at it.

It was amusing, though, to have the blonde offer advice when only a few months ago, she hadn't been able to cook.

"I know."

Despite herself, the witch smiled, before an idea struck her, and she stopped stirring (it did not need it anymore, anyway) and turned to lean against the countertop.

"I was thinking," she said after a moment's pause. "You liked flying with me before, right?"

"Yes," Rosalie replied, a curious expression taking over her face as she tilted her head slightly. "Why?"

"After dinner, we're going flying," Carina decided, not bothering to wait for a proper answer.

Rosalie raised her brows, but her lips quirked up, and she agreed readily, "Alright."

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie hopped off the broom and into the sand beside Carina, glancing out at the waves as they crashed against the shore. The moon certainly lit up the witch's features, raven hair shining and gray eyes almost glowing as she turned to the vampire, cheeks flushed from the ride.

Flying, Rosalie had concluded a long time ago, certainly made Carina happy. They would have to do it more often, for she enjoyed it, as well, and not just because it was an excuse to be wrapped around her mate (not that she needed one, anymore).

The stars were shining overhead, and Carina tipped her head back for a moment, allowing the breeze to hit her face as she spread her arms. When she reopened her eyes, she trained them on Rosalie and smiled.

It was certainly a change, that was for sure. The blonde found that when Carina Black tried, she _tried,_ and hard. It was nice, to actually feel appreciated, wanted, and not like the arm candy Royce had always made her out to be.

To Carina, Rosalie was a person, not an object, and she was one to be revered, if the way the raven haired girl treated her more often than not was any indication.

The witch in question tilted her head, before flicking out her wand and tracing it through the air; the blonde watched as small, fiery little animals galloped and trotted around them, a beautiful sight, certainly.

She continued to work her wand, creating shapes and figures, before she conjured a rose and tossed it at the vampire, wicked smirk on her face, before turning away to turn in a circle, this time shooting a stream of water onto the sand below them.

It covered a rather large portion, and Rosalie watched as Carina tucked her wand away and raised both hands, wondering.

Any curiosity went out the window as a large wall of damp sand rose above them, moving as Carina's hands did, molding and shaping itself into something she could not place at first, until it became a fairly large castle.

It used up a lot of sand, to say at least, but it was quite elaborate and impressive, and the raven haired girl crossed her arms and gazed up at it approvingly.

"Well?" she raised a brow at Rosalie, before ducking into the opening in the sandcastle, leaving the vampire with no choice to follow.

There were stairs inside, and the blonde only grew more and more impressed as they made it to the very top, where a platform awaited them, a flat rock at the top for them to sit on (Rosalie had not noticed it float up there, how, she did not know).

"Magically reinforced," Carina explained without looking over, plopping herself down and gazing out at the waves. "Otherwise we'd have a hard fall. Or, I would, and I don't fancy anymore injuries."

"I wouldn't have let you hurt yourself," Rosalie remarked, and she admired her mate, a witch who could do things well beyond anyone's imagination. As a child she had dreamed of a magical love, and this was something that certainly would have made her squeal, then.

"Of course not."

Rosalie paused, remembering something she had been meaning to ask. "Carina?"

The raven haired girl glanced over at her, eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Yes?"

"Why do you use a wand if you can do magic without it?"

Carina tilted her head, a crease forming in her brow. "Wands are necessary. They help to channel your magic more effectively, and some wizards and witches can do a few small things wandlessly, but when you're powerful, you can do things beyond that. I concentrate, and it works, but I do need a wand. If I do everything wandlessly I might exhaust myself, depending on what it is I'm doing. Magic with a wand is easy. Get it?"

"Yes," Rosalie slowly nodded, piecing it together in her mind. She had known Carina was powerful, but there was obviously more to her than meets the eye, even things that Rosalie herself had yet to see. "It does. And...this?" she waved a hand. "Where did this come from?"

"The sandcastle?" when the blonde hummed in agreement, Carina shrugged. "It just came to me. I thought you'd like it. Do you?"

"I like it," Rosalie acknowledged, actually unable to stop herself from laughing at the way the witch had tentatively asked the question, a far cry from the confident young woman she had been only moments before. "Very much. I never thought I'd be sitting in my own castle, but…"

"I'm rich enough to give you one," Carina quirked a brow, her lips twitching. "if you want."

"So am I."

"You've never seen my vault," the raven haired girl shook her head, chuckling, any sense of hesitancy gone. "Or the properties I'm sure my family has scattered across the world. I'm pretty sure my father mentioned a manor in France that's quite nice. Fancy a vacation?"

Rosalie marveled at the girl, who, though her tone was light, seemed completely serious.

"You know," she could not help from admitting. "When I was young, I was meant to believe I would be the wife of a wealthy man, bear his children, take care of the house...I always knew that was what I would do. I had dreams of falling in love, growing old together, sitting on the porch and watching our grandchildren run around the yard…" she shook her head at the memory, sighing a bit wistfully. "When I was turned, I lost all hope for that. The mere thought of it sickened me after, because the thing I had always wanted most, I couldn't have. The first day I saw you, with a baby, no less, it...shocked me. Turned my entire world upside down, and you've continued to do that ever since."

Carina leaned back on her elbows, gazing up at her and listening intently, not saying a word. It proved, then, how far their relationship had come from the beginning, because at the start, they would not be sitting in a sandcastle under the stars, discussing things like this.

"You never cease to amaze me," Rosalie continued after a moment, and the raven haired girl flipped her hand over; the blonde felt her heart give a phantom beat as she took it in her own. "You've given me things I've wanted for so long, but we'll always be this."

She knew Carina knew that. Though the raven haired girl had decided to do so for Luna, she was going to become a vampire one way or another, and they would spend eternity together. That did not sound altogether unpleasant, but it saddened Rosalie a bit to know that they would never change, could never have…

"You want children," Carina's words made her start, and Rosalie frowned at her, wondering how she knew, but the girl quirked her lips upward into a rather light smile. "You're not that hard to read, either. I'm intelligent enough to realize, and personally, I think you'd be a great mother," she let out a breath, raising her eyes to the stars instead. "Witches can have children together, you know. There are potions for that sort of thing."

"I'm not a witch," Rosalie sighed, shaking her head. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Carina. It can never happen, and I've made my peace with it."

Well, somewhat.

"No," Carina snorted, tipping her head to the side to look at the vampire, hair spilling over her shoulder. " _I_ can. _You_ don't have to be a witch. There are potions for that sort of thing, as I said. Malfoy is a fairly good potions master, and his mother is startlingly good as well. If I ever wanted to, well, with you, I mean…" she shook her head. "I'm not saying I'm jumping the bandwagon and saying I'll start delivering your children right this second, because, Merlin knows how mad that sounds, but I can have them, if I want. It's a complicated process when the other parent isn't a witch, of course, but it happens," she shrugged. "I just thought I'd let you know."

Carina Black was not one to give false hope, nor to lie about something like this, and just the thought made Rosalie's chest clench and her stomach flutter, before her entire body warmed. Of course it couldn't happen right away, or even in a year or two, but she also knew that the raven haired girl would not have even mentioned it unless there was a hope of it happening one day, and that alone…

Well, it was something that had Rosalie snatching the witch off the rock and pulling her into her lap, holding the girl close to her chest.

Carina, legs on either side of Rosalie's hips, raised her brows at the action.

The blonde actually laughed at the rather bemused expression on her mate's face, and she kissed her hard, feeling a burning to the very core of her being when she felt lips pushing against her own with just as much vigor, hands on her shoulders, pushing her back, and a steady weight on top of her.

Rosalie slid her hands from Carina's back to her hips, and the girl certainly did not protest, instead kissed the vampire back even more forcefully, if possible, and the blonde marveled at how good this felt. Certainly nothing like her previous experience (for it was all she had to compare anything to), so much better in that she could lose herself in a kiss with Carina Black, who always seemed to know just what she was doing.

The raven haired girl pulled away after nipping at Rosalie's lower lip, sending a jolt through her as gray eyes roved over her face.

"You're very happy," she remarked needlessly, quirking her brows again. Her cheeks were flushed, raven hair hanging in a curtain around them, and all that Rosalie could see was the face of her mate above her, the smell of vanilla and pine completely overtaking her senses. It actually made her lightheaded, it was so intoxicating, and she could hear Carina's heart pumping hard.

"You have no idea," Rosalie breathed, before pulling the witch back down.


	23. Chapter 23

**23 up, here ya go, be sure to review!**

 **There's something to be said for people**

 **who genuinely make you feel safer.**

 **Even if they're far away from you, their**

 **existence is so calming and beautiful,**

 **that it makes everything seem better**

 **somehow.**

 **–sophsmagotes**

Carina supposed she should have seen it coming, Bella Swan trying to kill herself. Right when things would go well for her, the girl had to jump off one of the cliffs, get chased by Victoria into the water, and nearly drown.

Carina also should have seen Rosalie taking off immediately after the other vampire and then Jacob Black showing up, she thought ruefully, wringing out her hair. She regretted saving Bella Swan very much now, especially after the human's excuse of, "I-I wanted to try it, it looked fun…"

"Get her home," grumbled Carina, waving her wand over herself to dry off her form.

"Dry her off, too?" Jacob pleaded.

The raven haired girl gave the human a once over, before scoffing. "No, she did that to herself. Let her get sick."

Jacob sighed. "Of course you'd say that. Yeah, I'll get her home...I think your friend is coming back, by the way," he gestured to the water, where a drenched Rosalie was emerging, looking furious beyond measure, black eyes flashing. He dragged Bella up by the arm. "Come on, she doesn't look happy, we should get out of here…"

He did not question why she was there, to his credit, and Carina knew she would have to smooth things over with Sam later in order for the wolf pack not to go berserk, but she was confident she could work it out easily.

"R-Rosalie?" Bella spluttered, fighting against him enough to lean around his massive arm and stare at the blonde with wide eyes. "She...I...they're back? He's back?"

"No," Carina gave her a pointed look, nearly groaning. This girl was the weirdest muggle she had ever met. "Only Rosalie and Emmett."

Bella deflated. "Edward isn't here?"

"No."

"Then why…"

"For Luna and I, that's why," the witch actually did groan this time and shoved Bella into Jacob's waiting arms. "Take her home, dry her off, don't bring her back here. Rose isn't happy right now…"

"Damn right I'm not," came the hiss from beside her, and Carina tipped her head back exasperatedly. "What is she _doing?_ How stupid can you be?"

Bella flinched back, and Jacob quickly hurried her off, tugging her alongside him and out of the line of fire.

Carina turned to Rosalie and, once they were out of earshot, could not help but ask, "Was that really necessary?"

"She got away," Rosalie scowled. "They ruined everything. We were having a nice morning, and then…"

The raven haired girl mildly wondered if it were bad she, as a mother, had left Teddy with Luna and Emmett, but then again, she supposed it would be good for the blonde. A distraction, of sorts, something to keep her occupied, like it had been for Carina when they had first moved here.

"I couldn't catch her!" the blonde snarled to herself, and Carina slowly pointed her wand at the wet vampire and dried her off. Rosalie blinked at that, eye color shifting from black to gold fairly quickly. "Thank you."

The witch shrugged, before sighing and twirling her wand between her fingers. "If I had seen Jacob come along sooner, I would have helped, instead of diving straight into the water after that harebrained muggle," she shook her head. "We should get back."

"Something always gets in the way," Rosalie sighed as well, but then offered her a smile. "Thank you for last night. You...you've got no idea what that means to me."

Carina could guess. She knew the desire for children was something fierce in the blonde, and she supposed that if things went along well in a few years, before she herself was changed, maybe she'd carry a baby or two. She could see Teddy enjoying playing the role of big brother, and after the births, she could always whip herself back into shape easily.

Besides, she may as well reinstate the Black line and turn it into something good, not dark, like the rest of her family had made it out to be. She was the last heiress, the last Black, and she very well doubted she'd be changing her name, either.

Perhaps this was how Harry felt: the last Potter, the last Black.

The only thing was, Carina had relatives, and he did not, despite their lack of shared surname. However, the principle still stood.

"It's nothing," said Carina, and to her, it wasn't. It was nothing more than her own choice, and to have a family sounded appealing enough, when the chaos had died down. To have a family with Rosalie certainly didn't sound half bad either, though she would not admit it aloud; she had embarrassed herself enough, and wanted to preserve some of her dignity.

Rosalie only shook her head, though rather fondly, and paused, lips curling into a smirk.

"Ready to fly?"

The raven haired girl jolted, having forgotten all about the fact that they had flown there, and quickly stooped over to grab her broom, waving a hand at the sandcastle as she went. It collapsed into a heap, so no one else would be able to touch it, and she mounted the broom, inclining her head to Rosalie.

The vampire climbed on behind her, and when they were in the air, bodies flush together, Carina could not help but mention, "I rode a dragon, once."

"A dragon?" Rosalie stiffened against her. "They're real?"

"Very," Carina tilted her head back, not having to worry about crashing for how high they were as she peered over her shoulder.

"Giant, aggressive, fire breathing monster, dragon?"

"I thought I mentioned it."

"I thought you were joking," the arms around her midsection tightened almost painfully, but Carina would not say a word about it. She didn't want Rosalie to believe that she was some fragile little thing, that she couldn't handle things when they got a bit rough; she could, most definitely.

"No," the raven haired girl shrugged, but couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "Harry, Hermione, Weasley, and I rode it straight out of the ground, and out of the bank full of goblins we robbed. I thought I mentioned that, too?"

It was a tale she could laugh about now, she supposed, and it indeed was a big feat, when she thought about it. No one robbed Gringott's and got out alive, much less on the back of a dragon, but the "Golden Quartet" had always been known to break every rule in existence no matter how hard they may have tried otherwise.

It made Carina nostalgic for a moment, before she shook it off.

"I don't recall," Rosalie grumbled, huffing against her neck. "You'll need to tell the story in more detail when we get back. I'm sure Emmett would love to hear it."

That alone made Carina groan.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie held Teddy above her head, watching as the baby grinned and waved his arms, obviously wanting to be thrown higher; she could not help but toss him again.

It was something he had picked up from playing with Emmett, and while she supposed they shouldn't encourage it, the boy was just too adorable, and it wasn't like he was going to get hurt if there were two vampires and witches around to break his fall, anyway.

They had been back at the house for awhile, and indeed, the moment Rosalie had mentioned riding a dragon, Emmett had all but went berserk and drug poor Carina into the living room to be questioned extensively, Luna in tow.

Rosalie herself had settled for taking Teddy outside for a bit, listening in while she did, and now, after one last toss, decided to head back inside and listen in person to the rest of the tale Carina was rather reluctantly telling.

"That's so cool!" she could already hear Emmett booming, and when she entered the living room, he was all but bouncing in his seat.

Carina had sprawled herself haphazardly in an armchair across from him, and she was scowling, but her expression softened abruptly at the sight of Teddy, and she held out her arms.

Rosalie could not help but feel a bit reluctant to part with the boy, but it brought a smile to her face to watch Teddy sit upon Carina's lap and giggle as he tugged at her hair.

"Tell me more," Emmett pleaded. "You already mentioned all that awesome stuff from the years _before,_ but not, you know…" he hesitated for a moment. "I mean, well, the stuff from...the war…"

It seemed he realized how insensitive he sounded, for he ducked his head apologetically.

"It was nothing," the raven haired girl shrugged.

"That's how you got burnt," Rosalie suddenly realized. "We talked about it after the fire...you said you didn't want to talk about it before. It was from a dragon?"

Carina carelessly leaned back in her seat. "Yes."

The blonde frowned, thinking back onto the story she had heard while outside, and it hit her, then, that the witch had gotten burnt during the breakout while protecting Hermione. Perhaps not having been intentionally, but she had certainly been before and not realized that she had been in the line of fire that surely would have killed the other girl.

She remembered her conversation with the brunette herself, who had seemed nothing if not well intentioned, and then the way Hermione Granger had fought in the manor.

She was not ruthless, like Carina, but Rosalie could recall watching her put down vampires left and right, a wizard or two, even, and that was all fine enough, but that fire they had conjured…there was something wrong with the way Carina had reacted to it.

Emmett cocked his head at her, his brows furrowed, and it seemed he was having some sort of train of thought similar to hers (and thankfully he did, for she had not wanted to ask the question for fear of seeming ignorant or pushy), for he asked, "Hey, what was up with that fire you guys used to take out all those zombies? It was...it felt weird. Wrong."

"All fire feels wrong to vampires," Luna quipped lightly, and he smiled at her, an adoring one that had Rosalie wondering just what they got up to, before he directed his attention to Carina and then back to Luna. Neither seemed inclined to answer at first.

"It's dark fire," said Carina finally, tugging Teddy in closer when he pressed a sloppy kiss to the underside of her jaw, giggling at her. "There's light magic, dark magic, and that's the way things are termed. Dark spells are for dark wizards, light spells for good ones, etcetera, if you use a dark spell, you're tainted."

Luna had obviously heard a replay of everything that had went on before her rescue, because she supplied without missing a beat, "Fiendfyre is bewitched fire of abnormal size and heat. The flames are infused with dark magic, making it capable of seeking out targets despite being non-sentient; it's very advanced dark magic, very hard to control. It's immensely powerful, and can't be extinguished by normal or enchanted water."

 _If it's dark, then how did Hermione Granger know how to use it?_ Rosalie inwardly mused.

The wicked gleam in gray eyes said it all.

Carina knew many dark spells, and it appeared that she had pulled the brunette in to learn a thing or two during the war, for self defense or offense, Rosalie did not know.

"Oh," Emmett nodded his head after a moment, before frowning again. "If it's so bad and so hard, why did you cast it, then?"

"It was the only complete way to get rid of the Inferi," Carina lifted one of her shoulders into a half shrug as she twisted to sling her legs over the armrest of the chair. "I needed help. Hermione certainly did that for me."

"She put out the fire," Rosalie could not help but comment, and watched as the raven haired girl's eyes dropped suddenly, her demeanor shifting. "Because you couldn't, could you?" she leaned forward in her seat, gears in her mind turning rapidly.

"No," the witch muttered. "I couldn't. If she hadn't have been there, we'd have all died." then, to herself, she added under her breath, "Story of my life."

"Why?" Emmett, to his credit, actually looked concerned. "Are you not...I mean, were you too afraid or something, or could you actually not do it?"

Carina released a rather loud breath, partly from exasperation, they could tell, and turned her gaze to the ceiling. "If I had remembered the spell to put the fire out in time, maybe. As for being afraid, I was fine. Hardly anything frightens me."

It was a lie.

Rosalie could feel it. She remembered the way Carina had reacted back at the manor.

 _Carina staggered back a step as the flames continued to spurt from her wand, Hermione by her side, both witches flinching when the fire began to rear back and lick at their fingertips._

 _The raven haired girl's mouth moved silently for a moment, but she seemed to halt mid-word as the deadly fire roared, deafeningly so, and rose up in a high wall above them, pressing closer and closer…_

 _Rosalie tried to rush forward, just once, but an unseen force seemed to fling her back to Emmett's side. She could do no more than watch helplessly, hopelessly, as her mate quivered and turned wide gray eyes upon Hermione Granger, looking almost petrified in the face of her own creation._

 _Hermione's expression contorted, various expressions flashing across her face; first realization, then fear, and lastly, determination, as she raised her wand high and screamed._

 _Rosalie could move again._

 _The fire dissipated; everyone was alive._

 _And Carina Black was kissing her._

Rosalie knew better than to mention it, especially here and now, but Carina had been absolutely terrified of the fiendfyre, especially when it had gotten out of hand and nearly killed her. She had remembered the incantation—she had been struck with a wave of fear so strong it had stopped her from finishing it.

Hermione Granger had seen it, too.

Carina curled her lips into a convincing smirk aimed at Emmett, and it seemed that though he sensed something was off, he would not mention it, either, and neither would Luna, who only reached over to pat the girl fondly on the head.

The raven haired girl batted the hand away, but then snatched it from the air and held it in her own, squeezing, an obvious message of, _It's fine. I'm fine._

Luna squeezed back, silver eyes shining, and Carina only smiled at her.

Rosalie had always seemed to think of Carina as some strange entity, on occasion; a powerful being who could bring the world to its knees if she so wished. She had seen Carina fight, kill, had seen the girl be caring and tender and kind, and had even gotten her to admit things, feelings, that she typically wouldn't have otherwise.

Rosalie hadn't once seen her cry.

Not when things had gotten rough, not when they had abandoned her (for she knew Carina would never have allowed herself when she had Luna and Teddy and even Bella Swan to look after).

She had not even shed a single tear when she was being whipped mercilessly, not even when it had curled around her neck and brought her to death's door (it had seemed like, then, that she were incapable of crying at all, because surely anyone else would have).

It was odd, to realize that things weren't as perfect as they had seemed. Carina had yet to give over her full self to Rosalie, her most vulnerable side, but the vampire could wait.

After all, people needed time, and they were still starting out.

Besides—they had forever.

~~~xxx~~~

The other Cullens were back, now, Edward and Bella together yet again, and Rosalie should have seen this coming, she really should have.

She and Emmett should have known better than to bring Luna and Carina to the house that night, especially to bring Teddy, but they had not thought anything of it. After all, their family had been gone, so why worry?

Well, now, she could see why she should have. Things were rather...tense, to say at least.

Carina had been forced onto the couch by Alice, a scowl on her face as she all but used Teddy as a shield, purposefully avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room. It was obvious they would be made to talk whether they liked it or not.

"We needed to leave, Carina, Luna," Alice tried, looking truthfully very remorseful. "I had a vision that something bad would happen to one of you if we stayed, and I thought that...well, I thought wrong. Edward managed to convince the rest of us to leave for Bella's safety, and we agreed. Most of us."

"He got us trapped in the rainforest," Emmett told their sister, a more serious expression on his face than Rosalie had ever seen. "away from our mates, for months. Because we _weren't_ there, bad stuff _did_ happen. I'm just happy we got there in time to help."

Carlisle looked startled. "What happened? Was it Victoria?"

"While she's been around," Luna was the one who spoke up, her voice soft, eyes downcast. "No. There was an attack while we were in La Push. A few of our friends came to our aid, as did the wolves, but it proved too much, and...and…" the girl abruptly jolted as though shocked, flinching, before she stopped speaking completely and stared at her hands.

"Luna was kidnapped," came the near murderous hiss from Carina, who carefully sat Teddy at her feet when he began to squirm and her fists had started to clench. When she glanced back up, her eyes fell upon the man again, flashing. "And two of us were injured. I had to wait to heal, and then wait another week, training my bloody arse off, just so my team and I could go in after her—"

"Which is when we showed up," Emmett cut in, huffing at their coven leader as he pulled Luna into his body, the poor witch still showing no signs of participating again anytime soon. "Right before they left, we showed up on Carina's doorstep. She nearly fucking killed us because of you guys!"

"I'm sorry," Carlisle sighed despairingly, running a hand over his face. "I can't even begin to imagine the trauma you all must have experienced there, especially you, Luna. We shouldn't have left at all. Alice's visions aren't always correct, and Edward doesn't always know best. I should have put my foot down."

Carina jerked herself to her feet, slamming her hands down hard on the coffee table, and it shook as she curled her fingers against the edges, physically forcing herself, it seemed, not to leap over at Carlisle. "Put your foot down? No! That's not the way this should be phrased—you abandoned us when we finally trusted you, when we _needed_ you, we almost _died_ for it, and all you can say is that you should have put your foot down? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she turned sharply and lifted her shirt, displaying her new marks for all to see, and when they had gotten a good look, tugged it back down rather roughly drug her fingers over her throat. The bruise was faded, but still very much visible, especially to vampire eyesight. "This happened— _that,"_ she flung an arm in Luna's direction. " _happened!"_

Seeing as Carlisle was rendered rather speechless, the raven haired girl took a few jerky steps back and collapsed heavily back into the seat between Rosalie and Luna. When a trembling hand came into contact with her own, Rosalie was surprised (for they had never actually held hands before), but nevertheless took it.

Esme moved so quickly even Emmett and Rosalie had not seen it coming, distracted as they were, and was crouched in front of Carina, eyes pooling with tears that would never fall, looking completely devastated.

"I am so sorry," she said shakily, and reached a tentative hand up, as if to rest if on Carina's knee, before stopping midway and forcing it back down, swallowing hard. She looked ready to sob, (if she could do such a thing), completely and utterly heartbroken.

It actually made Rosalie feel sorry for her. The woman had tried her hardest to help them, and staying away from your mate for long was hard, but now, it seemed that to Esme, she wished she had. To Esme, she had abandoned her children and left them for dead, and she should have done more, shielded them, comforted them, but had not.

It made the blonde's undead heart clench, to say at least.

A muscle worked in Carina's jaw, and the girl looked away, her other hand immediately moving out and finding contact with one of Luna's. Emmett frowned at the action and stretched his arm out further, behind both witches instead of just one to offer his support, fingers brushing Rosalie's shoulder.

That made her feel a pang of fondness, for Emmett really was a good hearted man who loved them all.

"I am so sorry," Esme repeated in a whisper, a rather broken one, to say at least, and then, she was gone, out the door without anyone to follow.

Carlisle put his head in his hands.

Alice looked down and curled into Jasper.

Carina leaned into Rosalie, and the vampire did not protest; things had gotten far more complicated.

~~~xxx~~~

It was late into the night when Carina awoke from a nightmare, and the girl winced at the hoarse throat she felt, turning her head and catching sight of Rosalie sitting beside her. The blonde had to have been the one to wake her, if the stinging to her cheek was anything to go by, and her face clearly expressed her concern at the situation as she reached for the witch.

Carina could not stop herself from flinching away, if only purely on instinct, and she absently pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heart as she climbed from the bed, not saying a word as she made her way down the hall.

She needed time to reciprocate, and it seemed that Rosalie, who had quickly followed, realized as much when the bathroom door was shut in her face.

Carina let out a breath and stared at her quivering hands, clenching and unclenching her fists, before leaning against the sink to examine herself in the mirror.

Her hair was tousled beyond belief, strewn haphazardly about her head, and there were dark circles under her eyes, which were red-rimmed and hazy as they regarded her through the mirror. Carina only sighed again, tiredly, and splashed cold water over her face.

The last nightmare had been...disturbing. Just thinking about it made her shiver. It had been one of the recurring events that had happened as of late, bringing forth every fear, every issue, every doubt in the back of her mind, almost like a dementor would have. She had relived some things, while others had been twisted and muddled so badly she did not know what was real and what was not.

The thing that stuck out to her most at this particular moment, however, was that the Rosalie in the dream had ended it all by tearing out Carina's heart, the beautiful blonde transforming into some demented zombie as she did so, and eating it.

It was strange, to think she would have had a nightmare like that, especially with the vampire lying right beside her all night, when Rosalie herself was the one to stave the nightmares away.

Carina pressed her hand to her chest again, rubbing it as she thought of the pain she had felt, as though someone had impaled her there again and again. It was still fresh in her mind, and though it was silly, she could not help but look down her shirt at the spot, shaking her head at herself when she saw nothing but pale, unmarked skin.

 _You're ridiculous,_ she told herself, releasing a sigh as she sunk to the floor and ran her hands through her hair, tangling them there.

The past day's events had been completely unexpected, to say at least, and she was still not sure what to make of them. She was beyond furious, wanted to go on a rampage and destroy the Cullens that had returned.

However, another part of her flashed back to Esme's remorseful face, the woman looking so heartbroken, and she resolved to talk to her, sometime. Perhaps not soon, but...later.

She had, after all, helped Rosalie and Emmett to escape the Amazons. The least Carina could do was hear her out…

 _Being mature is difficult,_ she pushed her hair back from her face again, releasing a breath. It was also hard to decide whether to scream and be angry again, or not. _Especially when I want nothing more than to sink into that bloody woman's arms and let her hold me. I actually_ feel _something._

That in itself was something strange, to feel a bond like that with someone, look at them as though they were some sort of parental figure. Sure, Carina had called Esme "Grandma" in reference to Teddy and the way the vampire admitted she thought of the witch as her own, but it was still different.

She had, of course, had both her actual father and Remus for father figures, and perhaps in her early teen years Mrs. Weasley had been some sort of mother figure, but that had quickly been shot down after Azkaban.

To think of having a mother at all was a foreign concept.

Her hands began to tremble again, and the raven haired girl finally stood, deciding that it would be better to get back to bed than to sit on the floor all night.

When she opened the door, Rosalie was sitting just beside it in the hall, head tipped back against the wall and eyes closed, as though she had been thinking, but they quickly snapped open when Carina left the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" the blonde murmured when they reached the bedroom.

Carina leaned against the headboard.

"I'm something," she muttered, feeling a sudden throb behind her temple.

"I'm guessing you'd rather not talk about it."

"Right."

The raven haired girl was grateful that Rosalie did not push, instead seemed to understand that it would not help if she did.

She was very intelligent.

When Teddy began to make noises of protest, it was the vampire who got up to carry the little boy to the bed, and he blinked blearily at them.

Rosalie carefully reached over, and Carina did not protest when she was all but tugged across the bed and into the blonde's cool side. Teddy snuggled down on top of Rosalie, a leg and an arm dangling enough to brush his mother's stomach, and Carina reached up to smooth his hair from his face.

She tilted her head and allowed her gaze to travel to the vampire above her, who ran a hand over the witch's hair and then pulled her in even closer.

She could no longer see her, but she was too tired to care as Rosalie continued to softly run her fingers through Carina's hair, fingers dragging across her scalp lightly.

It did not go unnoticed by the raven haired girl that, as she began to drift off, lips were pressed to her temple.


	24. Chapter 24

**Haven't gotten quite as many reviews as I'd have hoped to get lately...dang. Here's to another chapter, though! *Raises glass***

 **For soul mates to be born in**

 **different centuries was one**

 **thing. To be immortal and**

 **meet the one woman meant to**

 **be yours and not be able to**

 **claim her was more**

 **punishment than any man**

 **should have to endure.**

 **–Dawn Marie Hamilton**

Carina sat in class beside Luna, Teddy playing at her feet as she attempted to finish the test that was assigned; inwardly, she cursed the blonde for making her try at all.

However, she knew she would have to step up her game to make Luna happy, and so, she had actually paid attention this time around, and here she was.

The problem was, though, she couldn't concentrate. Not when the other students in the room were still whispering about the return of the Cullens, and how Carina had taken Rosalie's hand when they entered, not caring at all about their judgement.

She still didn't.

No, what she cared about were the lewd remarks that were being made about them, though mainly the vampire, and it was slowly starting to anger her. The seating in this room was ridiculous, too, because she actually _did_ share this class with Rosalie, Jasper, _and_ Luna, but had only been placed beside Luna. The vampires themselves were on the opposite side of the room, though not next to each other.

Completely and utterly ridiculous.

She gripped her pencil tighter in her hand as she answered one question, then two, and then three.

The whispers continued.

Carina filled in another question.

She stopped for a brief moment when she heard one boy on the other side of the room whisper something to his friend, get a subtle fist bump in return, and then turn to Rosalie.

The raven haired girl gritted her teeth at his obvious flirting, but ducked her head and continued with the test.

There were stifled sniggers filling her ears as she got to question thirty-three of fifty, and she could feel her body quiver as she filled it in. Luna glanced over at her and nudged her knee under the table; it made Carina relax for only a second before she was tensing again.

The blonde's eyes traveled to where the persistent boy sat, and she seemed to understand as she squeezed Carina's leg in silent support and went back to her test, though the other witch knew she was paying attention.

More flirting.

Rosalie was purposefully, disdainfully ignoring him, and when she did turn, it was to shoot him an icy look; the boy was braver, or stupider, than to be given credit for.

He kept on.

Carina squeezed her pencil tighter and stared at the paper, clenching her other fist under the table, and stared pointedly at her paper, repeating in her head, _Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up, don't—_

She looked up.

A hand "accidentally" grazed Rosalie's chest.

The pencil snapped.

A desk was overturned.

Carina was taken to the principal's office five minutes later.

~~~xxx~~~

After school that day, when Rosalie and Emmett were visiting the Black-Lovegood residence, the vampire found herself staring at her mate, who was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed.

She almost looked like she was sulking.

"You really shouldn't have," Luna was scolding her, though gently. "It's good that you try and get through this, Carina."

"I _was_ trying," the raven haired girl grumbled. "Bloody hard, too, until that idiot…"

She trailed off when they entered the room, and Luna, too, glanced up, smiling at them and greeting, "Hello, Em. Rosalie."

"So," Emmett flopped onto the couch beside Luna, and Rosalie remained standing for the moment, leaning against the wall. "What happened?"

"During class today, Carina attacked a boy," Luna explained. "She was suspended."

Rosalie knew about the attack, of course, because it had occurred right in front of her. It would have seemed random, but the idiot boy that had touched her chest ensured that it most certainly was not.

"That's awesome," Emmett laughed. "Why?"

"Carina?" Luna looked pointedly to the other girl, though she founded more amused than anything by it.

"Bloody idiot laid his hands on Rosalie!" Carina waved a hand, all but snarling.

Emmett was suddenly scowling. "He did?"

"Yes!" the girl leaned forward, lip curling at the memory.

The man's chest rumbled.

"Needless to say," Luna continued as though nothing were wrong. "She flipped a desk, attacked him, and now, he's in the hospital being treated for a concussion, broken nose, two black eyes, and I believe a broken hand. The bones in it were shattered," she looked to Carina for confirmation, before nodding to herself. "He would have been castrated as well, but the teacher pulled Carina away before she had the chance."

"Man," Emmett slowly relaxed and whistled. "Nice job. Can't say he didn't deserve it."

" _Thank you!"_ Carina muttered, snorting, and Rosalie finally decided to make her way over to the girl, whose eyes sought her when she did so. This was the first time they had seen each other since the incident, and the witch cleared her throat. "Hello, love."

The words seemed to have slipped out of her mouth before she realized, but the term of affection made Rosalie's heart warm nonetheless as she perched herself on the arm of the chair.

Emmett offered Luna his hand, and the two made their way to the kitchen, instead, to talk about how their respective days had went.

"I feel like I should be apologizing," Carina's eyes roved over her. "But I'm not sorry."

"Don't be," Rosalie said after a moment's pause. "He was foolish for attempting such a thing, anyway. I'm used to it. Passes are made constantly."

She _was_ used to it. Her entire life, men had stared at her, catcalled, copped a few feels, even, and she had sent a few of them to the hospital herself, but had resigned herself to the fact that it would always happen. There would be stares everywhere, ignorant people everywhere. While she prided herself in her looks, it got irritating, beyond that, even.

It reminded her of Royce, sometimes, and that definitely did not sit well with her, but she couldn't attack everyone she saw, no matter how much she wished to.

"Well, they won't be anymore," Carina told her firmly, eyes flashing as she gripped arm of the chair hard. "Because you're more than just a quick shag, and you're definitely not a conquest. You are more than a body to be toyed with, and I'll be damned if anyone lays their hands on you again."

The words were spoken quickly in their fury, but it did nothing to detract from the upsurge of affection Rosalie felt for this girl, who spoke with such conviction that she actually believed that any man who so much as looked at her the wrong way would be dealt with one way or another.

"Rose?"

Rosalie snapped herself out of her thoughts and found that she was actually smiling, Carina gazing up at her with a crease between her brows as she asked again, "What is it?"

"You," Rosalie shook her head, and for the life of her, she still couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. If anything, it only grew as her mate cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy, something she had a tendency to do on occasion. "Thank you, Carina."

She leaned down and kissed the girl; when she pulled back, Carina was still sitting there with her eyes closed, nose scrunched.

The sight made Rosalie actually laugh, and when gray eyes snapped open to greet her, she stopped and stifled another smile.

"Shut up," Carina grumbled, even as she tugged the blonde into her lap. It was the first time they were in a position of this sort, and it was not unwelcomed by either of them.

"I didn't say anything."

"You laughed."

Rosalie ran a hand through Carina's hair. "And you made a face after I kissed you."

"That's because you're enough to make anyone a little dizzy," the raven haired girl shoved her, though, of course, it did nothing to move the vampire. "The effect you have on me is embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" the blonde raised a brow, for she found this information more than a little amusing. She knew well enough what she did to Carina, and quite frankly, it was endearing to watch her turn from cool war heroine to flustered teen in seconds.

The witch reached out a hand to cup Rosalie's cheek, and the vampire delighted in the feeling as a thumb was grazed over her skin. "Yes."

Carina leaned in closer to capture her lips, other hand sliding to grip Rosalie's hip, and the vampire felt heat rush through her as she pressed closer, lips parting as she was filled with the intoxicating scent of her mate.

It was pure heaven, so when Carina abruptly leaned back to rest their foreheads together, it was by instinct that Rosalie let a whine escape her throat.

A dark brow raised.

"Not funny," Rosalie hissed.

"Very funny," the raven haired girl murmured in disagreement, tilting her head to brush her lips across Rosalie's jaw, breath ghosting over her ear and making her tense. Gray eyes roved over her face, and fingers tangled in Rosalie's hair, raking across her scalp as the blonde mane was pushed back.

Rosalie was just leaning into the touch when Carina abruptly stood, nearly sending the vampire toppling into the floor had she not used quick reflexes to stand herself upright.

Rosalie loomed over the witch, a bit frustrated. "You'll pay for that."

Carina only smiled. "I look forward to it."

The response actually managed to surprise the blonde, who watched as her mate stalked from the room, shaking her head.

Witches. They would be the death of her.

~~~xxx~~~

Hermione supposed she was lucky she had managed to get Carina to have lunch with her at all, though she supposed it was more Luna's doing than anything as the raven haired girl sat across from her, fiddling with her bottle of butterbeer.

"Thank you for coming," Hermione finally managed to get out, and watched as the other witch seemed to start a bit, glancing up at her. "I've wanted to talk for awhile now."

"I know," Carina said flatly, and took a swig of her butterbeer. "I've been avoiding it."

"Carina."

The girl in question sighed and put the bottle she had all but been hiding behind down.

"Alright," she leaned back and crossed her arms, scrunching her nose a bit as she spoke. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"I know I can never apologize enough for what's happened," Hermione knew she couldn't. She felt terrible about how it all ended and dearly wished she could go back and do things differently, so she would still have _all_ her best friends instead of just two. "But I truly am sorry. You _know_ that, and you know I care about you, Carina. Why else would I have agreed to come to your aid during this mess?"

"Because you're a goody-two-shoes and it's the right thing to do."

"Don't even, war heroine."

Carina made a face. "Fine."

"As I was saying," Hermione wasn't phased by the rather immature behavior. "I know you. I want to be a part of your life again—we all do, but if you don't want us to be, that's fine. We'll respect your wishes."

Carina paused long enough to take a bite of her chips before answering, eyes flitting in every direction except the brunette's. "I don't want any of you near me. Azkaban was hard to forgive. I still completely haven't. And you already know how things went between us after you learned how I felt about you."

"I didn't feel the same," Hermione swallowed, guilt overcoming her. She had completely shattered her (well, former) best friend, her first friend, and it would forever be her biggest regret. "Not because you aren't completely amazing," there was a quiet snort, and she pressed on, insisting and meaning every word, "You _are!_ You still see yourself as no one particularly special, and you act as though you aren't a good person, but _you are,_ and I know it! Merlin, don't you think I didn't realize? Don't you wonder how often I wished when Ron left that I could have had feelings for you or Harry, instead? I couldn't change how I felt about him, and it broke my heart knowing I hurt you again. It wasn't because I didn't want you, or didn't love you, or you weren't good enough, or I didn't think you are absolutely one of the most amazing people I've ever met," the brunette could not stop herself, even as Carina seemed to shrink back slightly at the words, the hand around her butterbeer twitching, the other clenching. "I love you so much, Carina, but I couldn't love you the way you wanted me to. It would have been cruel to allow you to believe otherwise, wouldn't it? To lead you on? You were always my friend first and foremost, and I never wanted that to change. I've done a lot of things wrong that I'll forever regret, and I want you to know that no matter what the case, if you need me, I'm here."

Hermione finally managed to stop herself and drew in a few deep breaths, feeling rather winded from everything she had said.

Carina abruptly downed the rest of her butterbeer and then rested her head in her hands, shaking it as she stared down at the table, fingers threading through her hair. She seemed at a loss for words, and Hermione was not sure if it was good or bad.

"I'm happy you've found someone," she added gently. "Rosalie seems...nice."

That actually forced a laugh from the raven haired girl, though albeit a strangled one as she finally raised her head and met Hermione's eyes. "She is."

"Tell me about her?"

Carina swallowed and ran a hand through her hair again. She was silent for a few moments, only shaking her head a second time, before she managed to collect herself, it seemed.

"She's amazing," the raven haired girl told her. There was no hesitation there, no sign of unsureness as she continued, "When we met, I knew what she was, _who_ she was to me. I thought that if I pushed her away, I wouldn't be able to hurt her later. It lasted about a month or more before Luna convinced me to stop being an arse and apologize; I'm glad I did. We started to bond, and we were...friends, I guess. She always made me feel something different, like I could actually breathe for the first time...I actually had fun, can you believe it?"

Hermione listened intently, but she could not stop herself from commenting, "She looks at you like you hung the moon, you know."

The small smile on Carina's face, one she obviously did not realize was there, made Hermione's heart warm. "I never noticed. She's been through a lot, Rosalie. In some ways, she understand me." the brunette took that to mean that the vampire understood her past, something all of them had never been able to fully relate to. "People hurt her, and she's had to live with it ever since. It made her rather cold, unapproachable—she doesn't particularly care for anyone other than her family. She's more subject to let a muggle die than to save them for fear that they'll be exposed, and she's quite fierce, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I definitely have," Hermione thought back to Grant Lively, who had been torn to pieces and had his heart ripped out of his chest. While the thought made her a bit nauseous, she could not help but feel a sense of satisfaction that he had gotten what he deserved.

Carina actually laughed, if only softly, and directed her attention to her hands. "She seems like someone terrible, cold, but really, she's not. Perhaps a bit sarcastic, but she's really very intelligent and I love hearing what she has to say—she's seen a lot. She doesn't push me, and she's always there the exact moment I need her. She'd been helping me with Teddy and other things because she didn't want me to exhaust myself taking care of everyone. She loves him," there it was again, that smile. "and she's very good with him. I'm grateful. She tries to take care of me, but she forgets I'm supposed to do the same for her, too. I try."

"You're happy," Hermione could not stop herself from smiling, feeling genuinely glad that Carina had found Rosalie Hale, who seemed just right for her in ways that she herself could never have been. "I'm glad."

Carina tilted her head, gray eyes finally finding Hermione's. They roved over her for a long few moments, and there was a sudden crease between the girl's brow as she regarded the brunette.

"Thank you," she said finally. "For back at the manor. And for being the literal reason I'm still alive after Hogwarts," she added as an afterthought. "I panicked. I couldn't…"

"You couldn't finish the spell," Hermione finished for her. Yes, she knew. She had seen Carina's mouth start to move, but when the flames rose higher, close completely. "You were too afraid."

Carina made a small face, but did not deny it. "Yes."

"It's okay to feel, Carina," the brunette carefully reached out to take the girl's hand. Carina stared at it, tensing, but then seemed to force herself to relax. Hermione squeezed her hand. "Being afraid of something doesn't make you weak, it makes you human."

"I thought we were going to die," the raven haired girl frowned. "I didn't want to die like that." she shook her head, however. "Bellatrix is still alive. I don't know how to find her now, yet, unless I use blood magic. I'm not sure I'm ready to find her, either, but knowing she's just _out_ there doesn't sit well with me. Especially when she knows exactly how to get to me."

"Well, if you do," Hermione said carefully, watching her to gouge her reaction. "I'll help. We'll fight her together."

Carina pulled her hand away. "The last I checked, it took you, Ginny, _and_ Luna to stave her off. She's powerful."

"Yet you managed to fight her alone," the brunette pointed out. "If you decide to use the blood magic, don't go alone. If you don't want to endanger the others, at least bring me, alright? I'll help you."

"Mad enough to die with me," Carina made a rather disgruntled sound, though she cocked her head with a knowing air. "Of course."

"I mean it."

"I realize."

"Carina."

"Believe it or not," the raven haired girl tipped her head back and groaned a bit. "I'd rather you didn't get yourself into this mess, either."

Hermione shrugged. "If I want to, you can't stop me."

Carina rolled her eyes, tilted her head to the side, and quirked a brow. "I could."

"You couldn't. You're smart, but I'm smarter."

It was not with arrogance that she said this. Carina was cunning, intelligent in many ways, but Hermione was more than enough to match her mentally; after all, she _was_ the brightest witch of her age.

The other witch snorted. "True."

Hermione smiled, before regretfully deciding to end their meeting. "I suppose you'll be wanting to get back, now. I remember Luna mentioning you have school, and it isn't good to skip."

"About that…" Carina coughed.

"What?"

"I got suspended."

Hermione sighed, though fondly. "I should have known. Who did you send to the hospital?"

It was a true testimony to how well they knew each other, really, that Carina didn't even question how she knew it had involved a hospital at all, only answered with a careless wave, "Some idiot. I was trying to take a test when the prat thought he could flirt with Rosalie, and _accidentally_ touched her chest while doing it."

"It sounds a bit like you got jealous first," Hermione teased.

Carina stood, laid a few galleons down on the table, and nodded to her, abruptly saying, "You're right, I'd better get back. Leah is watching Teddy, and quite frankly, I don't think it's going so well."

Hermione only laughed. "Goodbye, Carina."

The other witch inclined her head and apparated away, leaving Hermione to cross her arms, smile again, and shake her head.

Carina had definitely been jealous.

~~~xxx~~~

When Carina arrived at the beach, she found Leah laying on her back, Teddy held aloft above her as she stared at him intensely.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why everytime I'm around, he stares at me like I'm some freakshow," Leah said without looking away, tilting the giggling boy this way and that. She was right, of course; his eyes never left her anytime she was around.

"It's probably because of how different you look," Carina remarked, shrugging as she dropped into the sand beside her. "I've caught him eyeing Jacob a few times."

Leah grunted and handed the boy over to his mother, who ran a hand through the boy's black hair.

Teddy palmed her face, before he scrunched his nose and made it just a tad straighter, like her own. After a moment, he placed both hands on her cheeks and Carina allowed him to turn her head this way and that, his little brows furrowed as he studied her.

"Pretty Mumma," he said finally, firmly, and nodded at her, dropping his hands.

Carina raised her brows at the boy, and then glanced down at Leah, who stared back up at her with a quirked brow of her own, before she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Hey," she snapped her fingers at the boy. "I'm not pretty?"

Teddy turned his head and made a face at her.

"Well then," Leah huffed, flopping back into the sand again. "Even the kid is intimidated by me."

Carina only shrugged again and laid back beside her, crooking her legs in the air so that she could lay Teddy on them and put her arms behind her head. The baby giggled and gripped her knees.

"Strong women can be," the raven haired girl knew as much. Merlin knows boys never flocked to her when she was a teen—they had run away, more or less, but that might have been because of who her father was, and that was _before_ Azkaban. She could also remember how men never gave Tonks a second look because she was an Auror, and when she bested them at something, got rather angry. Remus was an exception to that, and so was her father. "A man won't like that you're tougher than he is, and the girl won't like that you're not like her, or that she's not like you. People are like that. You get used to it. If it's any consolation, if I hadn't have met Rosalie, I'm sure when I was drunk you would have had a lot of passes made at you."

Leah snorted. "That's a nice mental image to have, you wanting to go down on me if you weren't with blondie."

Carina rolled her eyes, exasperated, and managed to shove the older girl without jostling Teddy. "Bitch."

"Whore."

"Slag."

The shifter tipped her head to the side and frowned. "Same thing, isn't it?"

"Basically."

"Bitch!" cheered Teddy.

Carina sat up abruptly and scooped him into her arms, eyes wide as she hastily told him, "No, don't say that!"

Teddy gave her a confused look. "Bitch?"

Leah quickly sat up as well, her own eyes larger than normal as she grabbed the baby's cheeks and turned his head toward her, roughly commanding, "Stop that."

Teddy grinned, obviously thinking it was some sort of game, and repeated the word again.

And again.

And again.

Carina sat there, arms still held aloft even as Leah took the boy from her, and stared blankly out at the ocean. "Luna and Rosalie are going to kill me."

Leah groaned and pushed her hard, causing the witch to fall back into the sand.

She did not get up, merely gazed up at the sky as she groaned. "You know what? I'm just going to obliviate him. No one will ever have to know but us."

"Isn't that kinda fucked up, erasing part of the kid's memory?"

Carina scoffed at her. "Do _you_ want to have to deal with the aftermath?"

Leah paused. "Not particularly, no."

"Exactly. It won't cause any damage, he won't remember the word, and we won't have to worry."

"I don't know…"

"Whore!" Teddy cried.

Leah looked back at her, rather alarmed. "Do it."

Carina snorted. "Thought so."

Needless to say, they did not speak of the incident again.


	25. Chapter 25

**I've had a lot of time on my hands lately, thus, new chapters being uploaded quicker. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far, along with finding the previous chapter funny. XD I had fun writing the end, myself. This one is a bit different than what you'd think, however. - There's a trigger warning here for mentions and possible, brief scenes involving rape. You'll see why.**

 **Out of suffering have emerged**

 **the strongest of souls; the most**

 **massive characters are seared**

 **with scars.**

 **–Kahlil Gibran**

Sometimes, Rosalie Hale could get extremely irritated with Carina Black.

One would think that their relationship was all sunshine and rainbows, mushy and sweet and perfect, if only because they were soulmates. One would think that they would hardly ever argue, just like Edward and Bella, and always sort out things maturely, like Carlisle and Esme.

That was not the case.

At all.

Currently, the raven haired girl in question (who had long since returned after her suspension) was tapping her pencil on the edge of the desk in english, and even from across the room, it was grating on Rosalie's nerves. She had yet to go hunting, and it had been a while, so her temper was considerably shorter than normal.

The tapping varied, of course, in different rhythms and such, but that was doing absolutely nothing to stop the blonde from hissing under her breath, "Stop!"

Carina glanced at her, a bored expression on her face as she rested her head on one hand, pencil twirling in the other as the movie, Romeo and Juliet, continued to play on.

Rosalie had seen it many times, and though Carina had not, it was clear she had no interest in watching it in the first place, instead occupying herself by doodling on her paper, charming little balls of it to hit Jasper in the head when humans weren't looking, or tapping over and over again against the desk with her pencil.

It was a relief when it stopped, but then, not even five minutes later, it started up again, leaving Rosalie to grit her teeth and glance back, shooting the raven haired girl a look that clearly meant, _Stop, now._

Carina quirked a brow and carefully, pointedly, sat the pencil down.

Rosalie turned away.

A ball of paper hit her on the nose.

The vampire gritted her teeth and turned again, only to find the witch reclined lazily in her seat, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded, head tilted as she kept her eyes trained firmly on the screen.

However, they flickered to Rosalie after a few moments of her constant staring, and the blonde pushed her thoughts forward, _Carina, I'm serious, stop._

There was a voice in her head almost immediately.

 _Please tell me you don't actually like this rubbish._

The blonde made sure the teacher wasn't looking (he wasn't, too focused upon the movie as he was) and retorted, _I don't, but that doesn't mean you have to continue to bug me incessantly because you're_ bored. _Bother Luna._

 _I don't like bothering Luna._

 _Bother Jasper!_ Rosalie was getting more and more frustrated at this point.

Carina picked up the pencil again. _I have. He seemed quite intent on ignoring me._

The vampire scoffed quietly and swiveled back around in her seat, deciding to do the same as her brother as she focused her attention back on the screen.

Things were fine, for awhile.

Until that _damned tapping_ started up again.

Rosalie gripped the edge of her seat, forcing herself to remain calm as she trained her eyes on the movie, watching as Romeo found Juliet dead.

 _Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap TAP TAP._

It was the same rhythm, over and over again, and perhaps that was what was grating on her nerves the most, as well as the fact that Carina simply couldn't have _stopped_ and _watched the movie_ like everyone else was.

When class ended, there was a dent in Rosalie's seat, and she was the first out the door.

~~~xxx~~~

Lunchtime came, and again, Carina had nothing to occupy herself with since Teddy was staying at Andromeda's for a few days to spend time with the woman again.

So, this time, she was bouncing her leg under the table, jostling it slightly with every movement she made, and though none of the others seemed to mind, Rosalie certainly did and could not stop herself from dropping a hand to Carina's thigh and pushing her leg down.

Carina took a drink of her soda and began to jiggle the other leg, instead.

Rosalie, exasperated at this point, moved her hand under the table to instead grab the girl's left leg and pull it into her right, locking them together and holding firmly so that she could not move them anymore.

It was a relief, to say at least.

Well, until Carina and Emmett started a game of catch from across the table, tossing an apple back and forth, back and forth.

Carina was quite good at catching it with one hand, the other drumming her fingers rapidly on the tabletop, and that action alone had Rosalie growling and snatching the witch's hand into her own.

The raven haired girl turned her head, looking or the life of her as though she could not figure out what was wrong, and the moment she diverted her attention, that was all it took.

The apple sailed right by her and hit Rosalie in the face.

The entire cafeteria went silent.

Though it had not hurt and she had barely even felt it, it still made the blonde's already rising frustration (paired with the fact that she really, _really_ needed to hunt) grow to anger, and she stood abruptly, slamming the apple down on the table.

"Stop acting like a child," she snapped at him, and wrenched her hand from Carina's.

Without another word, she stormed from the cafeteria, leaving the others to sit there, wondering exactly what had happened.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie was sitting alone in the forest when the wolf found her, slinking through the bushes, leaves and twigs tangled in its fur as it approached.

She did not bother to acknowledge the creature, even as it nudged at her hand with its nose, growling lowly, or when it nipped at her fingers.

After a moment, when it seemed that nothing would work, the wolf promptly sat down, tipped back its head, and began to howl, a long, drawn out sound that did not seem to end. It were as though it could not run out of breath, and the constant noise finally made Rosalie reach over and clamp its muzzle shut, holding tightly as she hissed, "Alright, I get it!"

The wolf twitched its ears, and she slowly released its snout, moving her hand away. However, before she could, the creature shoved itself up underneath her arm and wormed its way into her lap, sprawling over her legs.

It stared at her, gray eyes glinting and tail wagging.

It growled again.

"You know what you did," Rosalie grumbled, shoving it aside. The wolf only leaped back at her, back into her lap, and she sighed. "You're an idiot."

The wolf bared its teeth, but did not move from its spot and licked her knee through a hole in her jeans.

"Seriously?"

It rammed its head into her chest and then licked her cheek, instead.

Mildly disgusted, Rosalie wiped it away. "That's not funny."

The wolf only stared, twitching one ear back and the other forward, before repeating the action on the opposite side again and again. Then, it surprised the vampire by poking its tongue out, just a little, and squinting at her.

It was ridiculous, and she forced herself not to smile, instead turning her head in the opposite direction.

A paw was placed on her shoulder, and the wolf whined, nudging at the underside of her chin. When Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked down, it removed its paw and butted its head into her stomach.

"What?" there was another headbutt, and with another roll of her eyes, the blonde dutifully lay back and allowed the creature to put both paws on her shoulders and sprawl out the length of her body. "This isn't going to make me ignore the fact that you're completely frustrating and I can't stand you."

The wolf whuffed softly and nipped at her arm.

Rosalie scowled, raising her eyes instead to the green leaves above them.

"You disgust me."

The wolf actually seemed to roll its eyes, and promptly bit down hard on her arm, though it did not hurt, and snarled.

"Shut up," the blonde sighed, and her mind wandered to when Carina had left around a week ago to have lunch with Hermione Granger, wondering, if not for the first time, what they could have talked about.

The wolf removed its teeth and lay its head on her chest, huffing.

The body above her own shifted, and she could feel another chest pressing into her own as Carina propped herself up on her forearms, just barely removing her weight, and made a face.

"Finally, she decides to stop hiding," Rosalie drawled.

"Can't stand me, huh?" Carina quirked a brow in that infuriating way she had back at school.

"No, I can't." they both knew she didn't mean it, but the raven haired girl seemed in the mood to play along, anyway.

"If I recall correctly, you didn't think I was so frustrating before."

"Things change."

"I suppose," Carina hummed noncommittally, but still did not move from her spot. If anything, she only pressed herself closer; so much so, in fact, that Rosalie could feel her heart beating, strong and steady, as always. "If things change, does that mean you're through with me? Because, if you'd like, I could always leave, go out, find someone to help me drink away my sorrows...Hermione has already offered to help with whatever I need. I'm sure she could also help me find someone more willing to stick by me, don't you think?"

Though she knew Carina was toying with her, the thought that Hermione and Carina had actually ended on good terms made Rosalie's nostrils flare, and though it did not seem to be a serious threat, the thought of Carina with anyone else made her chest rumble.

The witch cocked her head to the side, and the blonde marveled for a moment at her accent, something she often overlooked due to having gotten used to it. It was rather attractive, she wouldn't lie, and only made Carina all the more infuriating, for she could make anything sound great without even trying.

"No, I'm not through with you," Rosalie hissed up at her, and it was an instinctual move to place her hands on either of Carina's hips, something she did not realize she had done until she'd done it.

Carina raised both brows, and promptly rolled away, onto her back and sprawling herself by the vampire's side, turning her gaze to the trees above. It was obvious she had no intention of starting anything between them, and the blonde let loose a breath.

"You know," the raven haired girl spoke after a few moments. "I didn't mean for the apple to hit you in the face. You distracted me."

"I know."

Carina huffed lightly and flicked her wand into her hand, twirling it mindlessly above her. "I move a lot, have you noticed?"

"Yes," Rosalie turned her head, if only slightly, so that she could properly see the witch. She had definitely noticed, especially today.

"I've always been like that, I think," the girl almost absently commented. "Jumpy. When I was a kid, I learned quick to always be ready to run. War came, and it only made it worse. The only thing that stopped me at flinching from things and cursing anything that moved were my senses being enhanced, knowing where something is, what it is by smell. It helps. I can't help myself sometimes," Carina tilted her head, eyes focused on her wand, running her fingers almost tenderly over the wood. "And I've also been known to enjoy being a nuisance to others."

"I noticed," Rosalie remarked dryly. "I nearly broke my chair trying not to go back there and break your hand."

"You wouldn't have broken my hand. The pencil, maybe. But not my hand."

Rosalie knew that was true. Despite her many violent urges this morning, she was still well aware that her mate was human, no matter how magical she may be, and very breakable. "Perhaps."

They were silent for another few moments, one staring up at the trees and the other still fiddling with her wand. It was rather peaceful, until abruptly, everything went cold.

Rosalie couldn't feel the cold, so of course this would make her suspicious as she shot upright, and she noticed Carina hurrying to her feet as well, wand gripped tightly in her hand. Her stomach churned when she realized where she recognized this feeling from, the cold seeping through and straight to her core, like nothing she had ever felt before as a wall of despair slammed down upon her.

At first, she didn't see them, the dark, cloaked sort of figures gliding through the air, skeletal hands outstretched.

When she did, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she could feel the hiss escaping her lips before she even realized what was happening.

Dementors.

Carina was trembling beside her at the small horde, which was circling them, leaving the witch on the defensive as she whirled about, wand held aloft and jaw clenched hard.

" _Come on, Rose, why don't you take off a few layers?"_

The voice hit her as the dementors drew in closer, and it made Rosalie snarl as she looked around for the source, only to find that their was none. She pressed a hand to her temple, remembering, then, that these creatures drew forth your worst memories, sucked away your happy thoughts.

 _They were everywhere, their hands, their mouths, biting and kissing and groping all over, and she struggled underneath them, screaming for help, someone, anyone. She could not break free, no matter how hard she tried, and she could feel her body quake as Royce moved down to her face, breathing, "Isn't she just a pretty little thing?"_

 _The men laughed, agreed._

Rosalie shook her head and slammed her other hand to her temple as Carina pressed closer to her, an arm curling around her to support them both. The girl was pale, very much so, and her eyelids fluttered occasionally, her body seizing up, as though she were about to collapse at any moment but was fighting it off the best she could.

"Expecto Patronum," the witch tried, and her wand tip flickered.

The dementors moved in closer, and Rosalie was struck with a feeling of utter helplessness and terror, one part of her flinching at the memories being brought forth, her instincts screaming at her to run. The other part was pushing her to defend her mate, but how could she, against something such as this?

 _Hands traveled their way down her body, a mouth latched onto her neck and bit down hard, making her shriek, and another palmed her breast._

"Expec-Expecto Patronum!" the wand lit up again, brighter this time, but did nothing as skeletal hands reached out to them. Carina's gray eyes were wide and gleaming in the light as she turned her head to Rosalie, and her knees buckled. The vampire hastily loope an arm around the girl to keep her upright, and for a moment, Carina's head lolled; it shot back up just as quickly, however, and the witch clenched her jaw, raising her wand again. "Expecto Patronum!"

This time, there was a light mist, and the dementors drew back, if only for a few moments, enough, it seemed, for Carina's head to clear as she cried out the spell again, arm trembling furiously.

The light flickered out.

The dementors closed in again.

 _She bit the first tongue that slipped into her mouth, and knuckles rammed into her temple hard, making her see stars as darkness pooled at the edges of her vision._

" _Feisty," a man chuckled. "I like that."_

 _Her dress was torn, shredded, by now, from the many hands that had been working at it, her cap discarded. There was a kick to her side, and she flinched hard._

 _And then, someone was inside of her, tearing her apart inside, and she screamed in agony._

That moment was when Rosalie lost herself.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina was not quite aware of much as she scrambled back, as far away from the dementors as possible, with Rosalie as nothing but dead weight in her arms. She needed to clear her head, somehow, do something…

 _Green lightning flashed, and the whip cracked as they surrounded her, voices reverberating through the forest, "Monster, monster…"_

The raven haired girl shook her head hard, grinding her teeth together. She had stayed awake this long, and she would not lose herself again. Rosalie was completely out of it, now, golden eyes hazy, as if in a daze, and Carina could only imagine what _she_ was reliving.

Just the thought made her sick to her stomach, and her heart pounded hard in her ears.

" _Worthless, useless…"_

 _Pain, excruciating pain, and tortured screams._

 _Everything was cold, so cold, and she could not see, for it was too dark..._

Her stomach churned as she raised her arm again, forcing it to still, tense as it was; the dementors circled around them again, pressing closer.

 _Blank eyes and a faint smile as a dark haired man drifted away, and then overwhelming agony._

" _E-Expecto,"_ she started, before cursing herself as dread pooled in her stomach. How could she get them out of there if she couldn't cast a single spell? What use would she be to Luna, to Teddy, to anyone, if she didn't get herself out of there?

 _Wait a second. Teddy. Luna._

Just thinking of them now already had her wand tip alight, and Carina felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through her as she forced her mind to think of happy things, of happy times.

She thought of laughing with Luna, and holding Teddy in her arms as his hair changed colors; she thought of when they had dinner together, and the boy had started a food fight their first night there. She thought of pushing Draco into the pool, and teasing Andromeda. She thought of her father, and how much she still loved the man to this day, how much she loved her godson, and Luna, and…

Her eyes cut to the side when she heard what could only be described as a strangled scream, and Rosalie was breathing hard, though she did not need to, eyes staring straight ahead and filled with terror.

Carina had never seen her in such a state.

It sickened her, made bile rise in her throat, but she swallowed hard and turned again, bringing back the memories she had been thinking of previously, of her family, except this time, there was someone else included.

Blonde hair and golden eyes flashed into her mind's eye just before she raised her wand and howled, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

She could not identify the creature, not at first, as it drove the dementors back and away completely. They were hurrying away, and she knew, somehow, that they would not be returning; the silvery, wispy creature turned.

Carina felt her heart stop.

It was not an otter. It was not a wolf.

It was a lioness.

~~~xxx~~~

When Rosalie came to, she was lying on the forest floor, Carina dropping to her knees beside her as she sat up, the silvery light behind the girl disappearing before she could properly see what it was.

"Are you alright?" Carina asked breathlessly, her brows drawn together as she carefully reached out a hand.

It was by instinct that Rosalie flinched away, still feeling sick at what she had just relived. It had not happened at the manor, maybe because she was so focused on everything else, then, but now...now, the mere thought of being touched made her want to vomit.

It was unfortunate for her that she couldn't, for that also meant she had to sit there and embarrassedly dry heave, leaning forward, body shuddering, hair falling over her shoulder.

Carina did not try to touch her again.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, and Rosalie knew that the witch had a very good guess about what she had seen, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Rosalie cleared her throat, finally able to gather her wits again, and she stayed leant forward, fingers digging into the ground below her. She did not remove her eyes from the dirt.

"I need to take a shower," the blonde whispered, hoarse. She felt disgusting, could still feel their hands on her, feel them inside her...the mere thought made her shudder again. She had thought that the incident could bother her no longer, but now…

The hard part was, there were no men to slaughter this time, to quell her inner fury, to get her vengeance. They were all long gone, by her hand; she could not bring herself to feel the same satisfaction she once had.

Carina stood, and by instinct, held out a hand. However, she slowly retracted it after a moment and allowed Rosalie to instead stand on her own.

"We can walk back," the raven haired girl decided without preamble.

Rosalie did not protest, instead followed along beside her silently, trying to turn her mind away to anything except what had happened.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina put her head in her hands, letting loose a breath she did not know she was holding. Luna dropped into the seat beside her, silent at first.

"Bellatrix had to have sent them," the raven haired girl muttered, and her teeth ground together. "But I don't know how she keeps getting them!"

"She's resourceful," Luna said lightly. "You forget, she's very clever."

"I haven't forgotten," Carina groaned softly. No, she hadn't. How could she, when all she of all people had experienced so firsthand? She shook her head, mind turning to Rosalie, whom she had walked with all the way to the Cullen home. It had been nothing for the vampire, of course, and though it had exhausted Carina (it had been a good few miles walk), she had not said so. She was not sure if she regretted leaving the blonde there or not. She was sure Rosalie needed space at this point, given what she had been forced to relive, but truthfully…

"You're worried about her."

The older witch knew better than to question how Luna knew what she was thinking, and sighed. "Yes."

"I know what she saw," the blonde studied her with a frown. Carina knew that Rosalie had never disclosed the information to Luna, and she doubted Emmett would have told her something so personal. It was, perhaps, merely the intuition the girl seemed to have for anything and everything, that had her knowing. "Or, rather, I suspect I do. While I suppose she needs space, she also needs _you,_ Carina."

Carina knew that, too, and she licked her lips, releasing another, heavier breath than the last as she decided to bring up what had happened in the forest. "Luna?"

Luna tilted her head, silver eyes wide and concerned. "Yes?"

"My patronus...do you remember when it was an otter?"

"Yes."

"It changed," even saying the words bothered Carina, who leaned forward and clasped her hands between her knees, a frown in place.

"Is it a wolf again?"

"No," the raven haired girl shook her head. "It's...it was a lioness."

"Oh, Carina…" Luna actually sighed, and she took one of Carina's hands in her own.

"It's because I've changed, right?"

"You know that's not why," the blonde said gently.

She was right. Carina did know that wasn't why. She hadn't cast her patronus since it had been an otter, however, and for it to suddenly be a lioness was a shock for her.

The last time she had seen a patronus change that wasn't her own, it had been Tonks', which had shifted to that of a wolf, to match Remus's, because…

 _Because she'd fallen in love with him._

The thought made Carina shake her head hard. This was _not_ something she wanted right now, much less needed, not with everything going on. Hadn't she had enough chaos in her life? Why were things always so complicated?

 _This isn't,_ a voice in her head whispered. _It's very simple, actually. You—_

 _Shut up,_ Carina inwardly snarled, before she realized that her lip had curled up and quickly lowered it.

Luna gave her a knowing look. "It will be okay, Carina."

The raven haired girl sighed. "I hope so."

A plan was starting to form in her head already, however, unbeknownst to Luna or anyone else. She resolved to meet up with Hermione again later; when, she did not know, but she would.

They had a lot of talking to do.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ya know what? I'm impatient to get on with it, and I've already written up to chapter 28, so I think I'll just upload all of them now. LOTS of junk happens. Crazzzzzzy junk.**

" **Regarding relationships, I have just one rule:**

 **Give me truth, however cold or cruel, or hard**

 **it is to hear. I would prefer to have my heart**

 **bled and broken if it means I can then move**

 **on, than waste a single moment of my time**

 **being fooled by a lie intended to preserve my**

 **feelings."**

 **–Beau Taplin**

Rosalie stared at Carina, who sat a foot or so away from her, elbows on her knees, hands clasped as she bowed her head, sitting there in silence.

She had come to sit with Rosalie for two days straight, offering quiet, wordless support without once touching the blonde, who was grateful for it, appreciated it.

The dementors had ruined her; she had not felt right since the attack. No, she felt as she had wheno she first awakened, violated and broken and angry, but this time, with no one and nothing to lash out at, nothing to extract her vengeance on.

She was also guilty that she hadn't been able to help Carina, who was doing her best right now to stand by her, in whatever way she could.

Rosalie was not sure if she felt comfortable being touched or not, anymore. After she had been turned, she had not let anyone so much as brush her skin for a good decade or more, never touched anyone else, either.

When Alice or Jasper or Emmett tried to reach her, or even Carlisle or Esme (even _Edward,_ as angry as she was with him, had tried), she had flinched away. Rosalie had not taken well to Luna, either, even though the girl had only done what her mate was doing now, sitting there in complete and utter silence.

She could tell Carina had no idea what to say. Part of Rosalie wanted to seek comfort in her arms, hide away there, but the other was repulsed at the very idea of anyone touching her, no matter who they were.

The memory had been vivid. It were really as though it had happened all over again, all the way up to the three day long transformation, excruciatingly agonizing, and it was something Rosalie would never forget.

It bothered her that there were other creatures out there, frightening ones such as those that her mate had faced without so much as blinking.

A Cerberus? A Basilisk? A werewolf? A dragon, some sort of zombies, and more?

It was too much to comprehend. Before, she had never really thought about it, but now…

Now, she was overwhelmed by how much went on, what all existed, under their very noses, under the noses of humans, how blissfully ignorant they were.

She envied them even more, now.

Carina eyed her after a moment, unsure, and carefully snapped her fingers in front of Rosalie's face, effectively snapping her from her daze.

"I know this isn't any consolation," the raven haired girl said after a moment, quietly. "And it will sound terrible, considering I haven't...what's happened to you...well, different experiences," she winced at her choice of words, but Rosalie listened intently anyway. "But, you get used to it. After the thousandth or so time it's happened...you recover easier."

"How do you do it?" Rosalie could not stop the question from slipping past her lips, and she turned, angling her body so that it faced Carina. The witch did the same, and their knees were a hair's width apart. "Relive everything like that. The things you've seen, the things you've experienced…"

"I should have gone off the deep end?" at the vampire's slow nod, Carina sighed and ran a hand through her hair, tangling it there. She tugged at it rather hard, something Rosalie noticed she did when anxious or frustrated. "I know. I've had enough of these sort of things to...cope. I'm still not right in the head, of course. Everyone who sees me knows it. I know it. Any muggle doctor out there, any Healer, would be quick to diagnose me with something, anything, some sort of mental disorder...like I said, I'm used to it, the madness of it all. I'm just sorry you had to experience it."

Rosalie thought over that. In all her time with Carina, she had always known the girl was perhaps not always there, not quite right in the head, and neither was Luna, for that matter. They were not certifiably insane, but certainly had things wrong with them that probably should have been treated, probably would have been, if they weren't witches, soldiers.

There were probably dozens of other teens like them where they were from, too, especially after the war.

The thought made Rosalie sick.

Carina noticed her expression and scooted back, farther away, so that their knees were no longer almost touching, and Rosalie felt that small bit of warmth that had siphoned over to her disappear.

It didn't feel quite right without it.

The raven haired girl's brow furrowed as her eyes roved over the vampire's face, and she looked as though she were deep in thought, for her jaw clenched suddenly, and her right hand twitched. Her wand flicked into her hand, and it seemed to snap Carina out of her stupor, for she stared down at it, a little startled and bemused by its sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry," she said again, and hastily stowed it away, standing. "I should probably give you some time to yourself. I've got somewhere to be."

"Alright," Rosalie responded slowly, frowning as she watched Carina hurriedly apparate away.

What could have been so urgent for her to leave so suddenly?

~~~xxx~~~

"Let me get this straight. You've decided to take me up on my offer, run off with me, not tell anyone, and possibly get us both killed?"

Hermione Granger stared at Carina Black, who nodded as though there were absolutely nothing wrong with that situation at all.

"Essentially," she said.

"I'll do it," Hermione told her after a beat, watching as the girl's expression immediately relaxed, and she slumped down in her chair. "But, first, you need to tell me what happened."

Carina looked particularly troubled. "Two days ago, I was in the forest with Rose when there was a dementor attack. I only barely managed to drive them off...I was able to cope after meeting them, but Rose...poor Rose…" she actually sounded rather distraught as she spoke, her voice softening. "She wasn't. She is. But not the way you'd want her to. She flinches when we try to touch her, won't let anyone even remotely near her...after the incident, she wouldn't even let me touch her, she was so wrecked. I still don't know what to do."

Gray eyes roved over Hermione's face, almost pleading with her to understand so she would not have to violate the vampire's trust, and the brunette acquiesced, wracking her brain as she thought over anything Carina had told her about the blonde.

" _She's been through a lot, Rosalie. In some ways, she understands me. People hurt her, and she's had to live with it ever since. It made her rather cold, unapproachable…"_

" _I was able to cope after meeting them, but Rose...poor Rose...she wasn't. She is. But not the way you'd want her to. She flinches when we try to touch her, won't let anymore remotely near her...after the incident, she wouldn't even let me touch her, she was so wrecked."_

Hermione went over those things in her brain. It seemed and sounded like Rosalie had been a victim of abuse, but if so, whilst Carina would have been sympathetic, if it had been the same kind as her, she would not have said the blonde only understood her in _some_ ways as opposed to all of them.

She met Carina's eyes again, and the girl was still giving her that look, almost desperate looking; that was when it hit her.

It was a word she did not even want to think to herself, much less say it aloud, but she did it anyway, whispering almost inaudibly, feeling sick, " _Rape."_

Carina's nod was small, barely even an inclination of her head, but it suddenly hit Hermione that that was the reason why the other witch was so upset, why she had no idea what to do.

She had never experienced sexual assault, did not know how to treat a victim, and now, here she was, ready to go on a killing spree to rid them of the general cause of the issue.

"Carina," Hermione said quietly, her mind whizzing in a thousand different directions. "What if Bellatrix has just set up more traps? More Inferi, more Dementors, more werewolves, more vampires and wizards...I doubt she'll work with muggles again, but the rest, you never know. If it's just the two of us, how will we make it through?"

"I blow the place up," said Carina, and though she sounded completely serious and sure of herself, her brows furrowed slightly. She seemed to realize how flawed her plan was, made hastily as she escaped from America.

"You and I both know that won't work if there are more traps, more wards...we'll need help."

"Dragging everyone back into this is ridiculous," the raven haired girl only slumped further in her chair in Hermione's flat, running a hand over her face. "They'll get killed. I don't want Luna involved anywhere near Bellatrix or another battle again if I can help it, so if I don't tell her, she's fine. I don't want Rosalie involved in the state she's in, or Emmett, so he can look after them for me. Andromeda has Teddy…" her face contorted painfully, regret and guilt and sorrow all crossing her features. She stopped speaking.

"Gathering the others wouldn't hurt, Carina," Hermione eyed her, and she felt sympathy for the younger witch as the eighteen-year-old closed her eyes and heaved out another sigh. "Bellatrix is powerful."

"She's not bloody Voldemort!" Carina suddenly bolted upright in her seat, frustrated, and her eyes blazed. "That bastard and Dumbledore were two of the most powerful people I know...why the hell should she be so hard to get rid of? Why couldn't it have been her in that _stupid war?"_ a lamp exploded and the windows shattered, leaving both Hermione and Carina to jump in surprise, the raven haired girl wincing at the damage as she slowly sunk back into her seat. "Oops."

If Carina was giving off bouts of accidental magic now, as an adult (well, young adult), it was a true testimony to how stressed out she was, how frantic she was on the inside about the situation itself as a whole.

"She's not, you're right," Hermione agreed carefully. "And between the four of us, he was defeated, don't you remember? We hunted all those horcruxes, went to all that trouble…"'

Carina seemed to know what she was hinting at and groaned softly. "You want to drag the boys into this."

"Yes," the brunette nodded. She felt as though it were a good idea, and even after all these years, after everything that had happened, no one could deny that the four worked well together. They had been a team for so long that nothing could break their bond, even themselves, no matter how far they ran or how hard they tried. There would always be something special between them all, for you could not face the things they had together and come out without having changed. "I do. If you don't want to bring Ginny, Neville, or Draco into this, let Harry, Ron, and I go. Between the four of us, we should be fine. We can hunt her down, find her, and be rid of her once and for all."

There were a long few moments of silence as Carina scrunched her nose, a frown in place as she thought.

"Okay," she replied finally.

Hermione did not bother to question her, instead smiled faintly at the girl and leaned forward, questioning, "When should we do it?"

"I don't know," Carina tilted her head, looking rather confused for a moment. "I hadn't thought of that. There have been killings in Seattle...I remember hearing the Cullens work out that Victoria has to be building an army, that it should be coming for Forks soon...I should probably be there for it, don't you think?"

"I don't know," Hermione also frowned, for just the thought of a vampire army did not sit well with her. "Are the shifters supposed to be helping?"

"They probably will, yes."

"If the numbers of the army aren't particularly large, I believe the Cullens and shifters should be able to take care of it themselves," the brunette rested her chin in her palm. "However, I doubt you'd want to send Rosalie to battle without being by her side. Especially if Luna were to join in."

"That's true," Carina let out a breath and then dropped her forehead to the table, holding it there for a moment, before turning her head to the side so that her cheek was pressed into the wood as she gazed up at Hermione. She looked miserable, weary. "This is all ridiculous."

"All in a day in the life of Carina Black," Hermione remarked, and when the other girl groaned, put a hand on her head and stroked her hair, if only briefly enough to offer some sort of comfort. "Things will work out for the best, in the end."

The raven haired girl half heartedly bared her teeth at the brunette, which looked rather ridiculous, considering half her face was smushed into the table. "You'd better hope so."

Hermione could not help but laugh. "I know so."

Carina swatted her hand away.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina was a terrible mother, she concluded to herself as the Cullens and shifters all gathered together in the forest. She was always sending her child off for one reason or another, and though Andromeda assured her she was doing the responsible thing, so that Teddy did not possibly come to harm, it did not make her feel any better.

Keeping the secret of her departure after the battle did not, either, and she knew Rosalie, Luna, and even Emmett suspected something.

She snorted to herself. _Everyone probably suspects something. I'm only lucky Alice hasn't had a vision yet and given it all away._

That was one good thing about spending time with Leah. It was when she did not have to stress over that one particular detail, because the vampire could not see past the shifters. It also helped that her mind was still warring back and forth between actually doing it, because she also felt terrible about leaving Teddy _again_ to possibly get herself killed.

However, if she got rid of Bellatrix, he would be much safer in the long run.

Carina was snapped out of her thoughts by Leah's enormous head nudging up under her arm, so that it fell across the grey wolf's back as she lay down.

She eyed Leah, who whuffed softly at her, and was struck with a brief pang of jealousy, for her own wolf was much, much smaller in comparison to the shifters' horse-sized forms.

It was easy enough to push aside, however, when she remembered that she had magic and they did not.

Carina could see Bella off to the side with Jacob standing beside her, and actually jumped when she felt another furry head shove her arm up and over a wolf's back.

It was Seth, Leah's brother. She had spoken to him on occasion and found him to be an overall nice kid, perhaps a bit too earnest, but he meant well.

She did not dislike him, and he honestly seemed to be enjoying all but cuddling up to her, (she sensed that he was a very affectionate young teen) so she let him be and wrapped her arm around his large neck, twining her fingers through his fur and stroking there.

It actually helped keep her mind off other things, so Carina absently scratched Seth behind the ears and around the neck, where she herself occasionally enjoyed when phased. The large (though still smaller and rangier than everyone else), sandy colored wolf tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes.

Leah nudged Carina's leg to get her attention, and the girl glanced over to see that Jasper had finished lecturing the other wolves and was already demonstrating fighting techniques with Emmett.

"It sucks that I can't participate," Carina mumbled to Leah, sighing wistfully. If she had the same strength they did, she would be down there, fighting with everyone, getting her frustrations out. Instead, since she had magic and the vampires in the army would be fighting physically, she knew she would be of no use here. She and Luna were simply there to observe, just as much as Bella was.

Leah eyed her, but nevertheless nodded her large head.

"Shut up," she told the shifter, who rolled her eyes, but bobbed her head again, and they turned their attention to the ongoing fight.

It was between Jasper and Rosalie, and Carina could not help but feel a spike of unease, for the latter blonde had not wanted to be touched, and here she was, dressed down with her hair braided, ready to spar.

Jasper motioned his sister over with a smirk, one that Rosalie did not bother to return as she swung her fists at him. He ducked under them easily, the movements a blur, and struck out at Rosalie, who ended up spinning through the air and landing in a crouch on the ground, gazing up at him with a rather smug look as she attacked again.

Carina could not look away. Not only was it fascinating to watch, but she would be lying if she wasn't liking seeing Rosalie like this, moving gracefully and quickly, battling it out with Jasper. It was not only a change from how she had been the past few days, but also, well...rather attractive, but that was besides the point.

It took awhile, for Rosalie was clever, like a snake, but Jasper knew what he was doing and slammed her to the ground in seconds.

She froze for a moment, gazing up at him, before she snapped out of her daze and accepted his hand up, allowing him to draw her to her feet.

Her eyes sought Carina's, and she carefully dodged her fighting siblings and parents, made her way around the now sparring wolves, which Leah and Seth joined when they saw her approaching.

Rosalie sat down beside her.

"We haven't talked much lately," the blonde remarked, glancing over at her. "Are you...are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that question," Carina muttered, and she sighed as she turned her head to look at the vampire. "You're alright with contact now?"

Rosalie paused. "In order to fight, I'll need to be."

The raven haired girl had felt the urge for days now to reach out and pull the blonde in when she looked down, but had been unable to. It made her feel helpless, not knowing what to say or do in a situation like this; she wished more than ever she had a time turner.

Perhaps, then, she could have gotten them out of there sooner.

"I won't touch you," Carina flicked out her wand and fiddled with it, needing something to do with her hands as she spoke quietly. "Not if you don't want me to. I'll wait until you're ready."

"And what if I never am?"

The question, so softly phrased, made Carina inwardly wince, for she had been expecting it but still had not been completely prepared. Nevertheless, she angled her head back up to meet the eyes of Rosalie, who was watching her carefully.

"Then, it's okay," the witch meant it. Though it was not a very pleasant sounding future, she did not need to be touching Rosalie to enjoy being with her. Their conversations were always interesting, or nice, and being in her general company, spending time with her, would be enough. It would take time, and perhaps there would be days when she wished they could touch, but if Rosalie was not ready, she respected it. "We'll work with it."

"Thank you," said Rosalie softly. "But it's serious, Carina," golden eyes burned into hers, and though there was absolute chaos going on around them, her face was all that Carina could focus on in that moment. "I'm serious. If I'm never ready...the last time this happened, it took decades before I let my family touch me. You might not want me so much after that, and that's alright."

To see someone so fierce sound so resigned, so worn down, made Carina's heart twist uncomfortably.

"Am I really that shallow to you?" Carina twisted her body around so that she sat cross legged in front of the blonde, leaning forward slightly with a frown on her face. She felt the need to get her point across, this time. "I care about you."

"You're human," Rosalie sighed. "I'm sorry, Carina, but wouldn't you want something physical? Wouldn't you want to be held, to be touched, after so long? Wouldn't you want that sort of comfort? If I couldn't give it to you…"

"I'd leave," the witch deadpanned.

"I hope not, but it's a possibility." the vampire looked away.

The raven haired girl tilted her head, feeling suitably offended, but she supposed she got where Rosalie was coming from. She herself would feel the same in this situation (well, as much as she could understand it), and perhaps, if she were anyone else, she'd leave. Maybe not after the first decade, or even the next, if she were particularly dedicated, but eventually, she'd give up.

But, luckily for Rosalie, that was only if Carina were someone else, and she most definitely wasn't.

She was not quite good with her words, though she knew she would need to use them to get Rosalie to properly listen to her since she could not touch the blonde to garner her attention.

"Rose, look at me."

The vampire did not.

"You think I would abandon you, just like that?"

There was still no answer.

"Rosalie," Carina repeated, more firmly this time. " _Look at me."_

Rosalie finally turned her head, eyes regretful, sorrowful, even, and it made the raven haired girl's heart clench at the sight.

"You underestimate me," she continued, calmly and as evenly as possible. "Have I given up on Luna yet?"

"No," came the answer, and the vampire made to look away again.

" _Rose,"_ Carina watched Rosalie sigh, but nevertheless continue to look at her. "You underestimate me. "When I tell you I care about you, I mean it. I don't care for a lot of people, much less tell them. You think that, because of my human nature, I'll grow tired of being unable to touch you, but I don't _need_ to. Maybe, sometimes, I might _want_ to, but I don't need to. If you don't want me to, I won't. Being with you, being _near_ you and being able to talk to you, that's all I need; I just need you _here._ It doesn't matter if I can't touch you. Right now, you're thinking that I may mean these now, that I'll regret it later and resent you, but I won't. Merlin, Hermione let me get sent to hell, broke my heart, and I still loved her! Don't you think that I'd still l—" she managed to catch herself in time, unable to believe what had nearly slipped from her lips.

To be honest, she should have seen it coming. After her patronus changing again, she should have expected it, should have recognized the feeling, but had obviously been unconsciously ignoring it the entire time, shoving it aside. It was still relatively new, but the thought frightened her a bit; she knew, however, she'd have to take the first plunge.

Rosalie needed her, and so Carina tangled her hands in her (own) hair and finished, "Don't you think I'd still like you despite not being able to touch you? I'm still...I _want you._ Not in some bloody animalistic way, not because I want to claim your body, but because I care. Quite frankly, Rose, I think you're amazing."

"I'm not," Rosalie scoffed, but her lips had actually curled upward a bit as she looked down and shook her head. "I would tell you you don't know what you're talking about, but you seem rather dead set on it."

Carina knew exactly what she was talking about, and she was struck with the need to prove herself, then, but before she could get the chance, a chuckling Jasper suddenly called she and Luna over to spar.

With one last look at Rosalie, Carina made her way down the slope, wand out.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie was left sitting there, alone, left to ponder over what had just happened as she watched her mate stalk down the slope and stand across from Luna, looking to Jasper for instructions.

"Go for it," he told them, raising his hands and stepping back, far enough that he was out of their range of fire. "Show us what _you_ can do."

Carina, to her credit, actually looked rather earnest at the chance to duel, and Luna, too, looked rather amused by the situation, readying herself.

The battle began, and soon, there were stray curses flying everywhere as they were deflected, leaving the vampires and shifters to dodge before they could be struck by one. Edward had needed to move Bella out of the way twice already.

It was interesting, however, to actually be able to sit and watch Carina fight without any other distractions. Most humans tended to be clumsy, even the most graceful had their slipups, but Carina, when dueling, made it look effortless as she twirled out of the way and shot a spell over her shoulder.

Luna deflected it and sent three back, causing the raven haired girl to duck underneath one, roll across the ground to avoid the other, and just barely manage to bring up a shield to get the third as she got to her feet.

Rosalie thought back to what Carina had been saying to her before. She had been leant forward, a crease between her brow, eyes never once wavering from Rosalie's as she spoke, and she had sounded undoubtedly sincere.

She knew Carina cared; she knew Carina was no ordinary human. But, after the dementor attack brought her own experience to the forefront of her mind, there were dark thoughts surfacing, making her doubt things.

She had very nearly fallen into Carina's arms right then, there in front of everyone. She wanted to be able to touch the girl without feeling _them_ all over her, pawing and squeezing and...she shut her eyes and shook her head.

When Rosalie opened them again, the object of her thoughts was catching Luna just before she could topple, carefully lowering the unconscious girl to the ground, before waving her wand.

Luna's eyes opened, and the Cullens all clapped at the performance as she sat up and allowed Carina to tug her to her feet, smiling good naturedly all the while as her wand was returned to her.

As the raven haired girl turned, caught Rosalie's eye, and offered her a smile, the blonde could not help but smile back, no matter how small.


	27. Chapter 27

**CORRECTIONNNNN. I have written chapter 29. They don't always come to me this quickly, but I have absolutely no life so this works out for everyone, doesn't it? XD That there is song lyrics to the song Soldier, by Fleurie, which sort of reminds me of the trio and Carina. You should listen to it, it's good! Review, please!**

 **"Soldier keep on marching on**

 **Head down till the work is done**

 **Waiting on that morning sun**

 **Soldier keep on marching on..."**

 **–Fleurie**

The day of the battle, the Cullens and Luna all stood side by side in the place the army would stumble upon them, the shifters watching and waiting in the forest across from them. Everyone was more than ready for battle, and Rosalie could not help but notice how everyone was wearing all black, even Luna, and supposed it had to be partly a coincidence and more Alice's doing.

Carina stood by her, a respectable enough distance away, fists clenching and unclenching as she waited, nostrils flaring as she attempted to pick up a scent. She was all but radiating anxious energy, the kind that made it clear she was ready to fight at any given moment.

Jasper, too, seemed to be feeling hers and his own, because he was twitching occasionally as he waited, not bothering to send calming waves out to anyone. They would need to be pumped up for this, to kill.

There would be a lot of vampires, Rosalie knew, and while she also knew Carina could handle herself well, she was sure it would be far more vampires than the witch had ever seen or dealt with. Plus, with the shifters going to be out and about, possibly being thrown around, it made her worry for her mate's safety during this whole ordeal.

She could quite literally be crushed if she wasn't careful.

"They'll be here in less than two minutes," Alice warned, linking hands with Jasper.

Luna leaned into Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme clasped hands as well.

Rosalie glanced at Carina, who turned her head and peered over at her. The girl had her hair strung up in a ponytail, much like how Esme had hers in a bun and Rosalie had her own braided up, and flicked her wand into her hand.

"Are you ready for this?" the blonde inquired quietly.

"Yeah," Carina replied without hesitation, her eyes flitting across to where the army would soon pop through the trees any moment now. "Of course. Are you?"

"They won't know what hit them," Rosalie smiled faintly at her, though they both knew how serious she was as Alice called out that they would be there any second now.

Carina stepped closer, so much so, in fact, that Rosalie could feel her warmth, though she was careful to be sure they were not touching. It made the blonde feel a surge of gratefulness to have someone like this by her side, hard and unwavering.

They faced it on together, and as the vampires swarmed and the battle begun, the wolves came crashing out of the undergrowth, snarling.

Rosalie sprinted into the fray and snapped the head off the first newborn she saw, latching onto the arm of a second as she twisted out of the way of a third, ripping his arms off and slamming him to the ground. She ducked out of the way as a newborn was sent sailing over her and jerked the head off the second newborn, watching as a nearby Carlisle decapitated one and Leah tore another one to pieces.

Jasper himself was a killing machine, Rosalie thought as she fought, never once faltering and chasing down anyone who so much as looked at Alice, let alone touched her. The girl herself was faring quite well without his help, gracefully dancing out of the way as she threw out punches and kicks.

Emmett was bowling over anyone who got in his way, and even Esme, though everyone knew she and Carlisle had not quite wanted to but knew they had to, was battling it out ferociously by her mate's side.

Luna and Carina had started out the battle back to back, but had soon been pushed away from each other due to dodging flying wolves and vampires alike. The blonde herself was doing quite well, Rosalie noticed, but Carina…

Carina was like something from a different world.

She was moving swiftly, not letting a single newborn touch her as she set them ablaze and watched them run about, screaming, before finally blasting off their heads. It was a touch cruel, perhaps, to let them suffer first, but Rosalie was not one to judge as she sent two newborns flying through the air and into the jaws of Sam and Paul, who crunched down hard and tore their heads off.

Jacob came lunging in as the numbers began to dwindle, having left the mountain where Edward, Bella, and Seth were awaiting Victoria, and he certainly helped to get rid of the newborns, his sudden appearance causing a distraction.

The battle did not last long, needless to say.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie stared at the body of the last newborn, Bree Tanner, who Carlisle and Esme had tried to have spared but couldn't. Jane, Alec, and Demetri flickered their eyes away from the bonfire, faces impassive.

"You have witches in your midst," Jane said suddenly, and though her tone did not change, her eyes narrowed in upon Carina and Luna. "Why?"

"They're part of our family," Carlisle spoke smoothly. "Mates for Rosalie and Emmett," he gestured to the two. "As you can see, the matter has been dealt with."

"Yes," Jane's eyes did not once leave Carina, and she frowned. "I see."

"If you're trying to hurt me," the raven haired girl took a few steps forward and leaned into the vampire's space with a mocking smile. "It won't work."

Jane snarled at her, and Carina only smiled wider and stepped back to Rosalie's side.

Rosalie reveled in the warmth that seeped through to her, despite their lack of contact, and peered over at the witch, whose eyes did not once leave Jane's.

When the shorter blonde's attention finally turned to Luna, Carina swiftly stepped into her line of sight and commanded, " _Leave._ You're not needed here, so you can be on your way."

Jane exchanged looks with Alec and Demetri, who nodded solemnly at her, and the three abruptly turned on their heels and blurred away.

Behind them, Bella could be heard letting out a sigh of relief as she curled into Edward's embrace.

Things were not peaceful for long, however, when a single newborn crashed out of the brush and headed straight for them; Leah intercepted it, rolling and snapping as he finally managed to get his arms around her.

Just before the newborn could squeeze down, Jacob lunged and attacked, and Carina, shook out of her stupor, ran forward and blew the newborn's head up just as it squeezed Jacob's ribs hard.

The wolf collapsed and became human, gritting his teeth in pain as a low whine escaped his throat.

The other shifters (now phased back) and Carlisle tried to rush over to help, but the raven haired girl ran a hand over the boy's ribs, muttering something under her breath.

Slowly, Jacob stopped grinding his teeth and sat up, patting himself in wonder, before he reached over to pull Carina in for a tight hug.

The witch knelt there stiffly, and when he pulled away with a sheepish apology, she only nodded at him and stood, making her way over to Rosalie to watch the fire.

"You're a great fighter, you know," the raven haired girl glanced over, obviously sincere.

"Thank you," said Rosalie quietly, and she watched as Carina's hand twitched briefly in her direction, before stilling. She was still thinking about the words the girl had spoken to her before, about still wanting her even if they did not touch; it was obvious it would take Carina some getting used to. "You were amazing."

Carina actually plopped down to the ground and sat there cross-legged, before patting the space beside her with a knowing look; Rosalie dropped down as well.

"Don't worry about everything," she told the blonde, her eyes glinting in the firelight. "I've got it. I've got...you..." she paused for a moment, eyes roving over Rosalie's face, her lips parting as her head tilted slightly. She almost looked...wonderstruck.

"What?"

Carina blinked at her, and it was then that the vampire noticed how her eyes were pink instead of gray, bright and standing out against her pale skin, clashing with her hair.

Hair that was, at the roots, just as pink as her eyes.

"Carina," Rosalie repeated, and the raven haired (well, not so much now) girl blinked at her a few more times.

"You're an angel," she breathed, before suddenly shaking her head hard, seeming to snap herself out of her stupor. "Sorry."

"Whoa, Carina!" Emmett suddenly interrupted, leaning down to get a better look at her. He laughed. "Your eyes are pink!"

"What?"

"And your hair, too," Jasper supplied with a small chuckle.

" _What?"_

"Only at the roots," Alice reassured her, before pausing, and she, too, leaned down, just as Carina shot Rosalie a bewildered look. "Nevermind. It's spreading."

Carina grabbed a lock of hair and held it up to her eyes, which widened when she noticed that it had indeed spread, and now only the tips of her hair were black.

She swallowed hard and dropped her hair.

"I like pink," the girl said, though it came out far more shakily than she intended.

When her eyes found Rosalie again, there was not a single strand of black left.

Emmett laughed harder.

Luna shot Carina a sympathetic look and conjured up a cloak, handing it to the now sullen girl as she threw it on and pulled the hood over her head.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"Why is it doing that?" Jasper narrowed his eyes after a moment. "I've never seen your hair or eyes change like that, not unless you've done it on purpose. Which, that's something you rarely do."

"I don't know!" Carina waved an arm, and her shouting made Emmett stop laughing abruptly and stare at her. "I don't...I don't know. It's completely mad, I get it, alright?"

"I know why," Luna remarked, but when questioned, only smiled at Carina, whose cheeks actually flushed, and she apparated away without a word.

"Tell us now," Emmett urged earnestly. "Why did it do that?"

The blonde shrugged, and did not answer. The man pouted.

"Color has meaning," Carlisle suddenly spoke up, frowning thoughtfully. "Every color, they affect you psychologically. Pink—"

"Stands for love," Esme cut across him, and everyone's eyes went to Rosalie, who got to her feet and looked away. "It stands for unconditional love and understanding, and for giving and receiving care," she smiled at her husband. "I studied Psychology far longer than you, dear."

Rosalie could feel warmth seep through her. Carina's eyes and hair had both turned pink each time she looked at the blonde, and for a moment, she had been in some sort of trance, if the angel comment was anything to go by.

Carina loved her.

It had not been actually confirmed, not really, but it actually gave the blonde hope, and that was certainly something she needed right now.

~~~xxx~~~

Hermione Granger was awakened very early in the morning to a pounding on her door, and she grabbed her wand, before padding through the room and carefully opening it.

A cloaked figure stood there, almost glowing pink eyes regarding her, and the only thing that stopped Hermione from cursing it was the scar on the left side of its face.

 _Her_ face.

She stepped aside without a word and let Carina in, and the girl sank heavily down onto the couch, a sigh leaving her as she put her head in her hands.

"I suppose the battle is over," Hermione said carefully, though she was curious as to what was going on. "Why didn't you wait until later to show up? And, what's wrong with your eyes, why did you change them?"

"I didn't," Carina moaned, raising her head, finally, and pulling down the hood of the cloak. Her hair was still mostly pink, though bleeding black at the roots and starting to shift back. "We were burning the bodies, and I was talking to Rosalie, and then I just...I just _stared!_ It was like I was under some sort of bloody spell, because that's never happened before, never! In the firelight, though, she just looked so beautiful, I couldn't help it...I think I called her an angel."

The girl dropped her head to her hands again, groaning, cheeks flushed, as her hair gradually phased back to it's original black, and when Hermione took the seat across from her, noticed that her eyes were still pink.

"It's never happened before," Carina repeated, her head raised again, and she waved her arms, looking rather desperate. "I don't even know…" she trailed off, suddenly clamping her jaw shut, and did not speak again.

Hermione knew that she knew what was going on. The brunette had an inkling herself.

"Carina," she said after a moment, slowly. "Have there been any other changes? Different feelings, or…" there was a long few moments of silence, before Carina reluctantly grumbled something. "What?"

"My patronus changed again!" the raven haired girl raised her voice, obviously frustrated.

"Again?" Hermione caught onto that, and guilt started to bleed through her when Carina winced and looked away. "What was it before?"

"An otter."

"Oh, Carina…" the guilt came back full force.

"You have no idea how furious I was when I noticed that," Carina spoke lowly, fiddling with her hands. "I went ballistic. My patronus was supposed to be _mine,_ not…"

"Not mine," the brunette finished softly, understanding. "I'm sorry."

"I'm over it," Carina let out a breath, and then her wand was in her hand, waving. Out of the tip stalked a long, though rather lean, powerfully built creature, and it roared. "This is what it changed to, after the dementor attack. It might have changed before, but I'm not sure."

The lioness crouched low and pounced at Hermione, before fading away, leaving them to sit there with only the lamp to light up the room.

"You're in love with her," Hermione watched as the younger witch winced again, clenching her jaw. "There's nothing wrong with that, Carina. I think it's great that it's happened again, and that Rosalie is very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one."

"Right," Hermione could not help but smile a bit at that, nodding her head. "She deserves to know."

"I'll tell her after we kill the bitch," Carina narrowed her eyes, twirling her wand. "Bellatrix needs to be found. Victoria was killed, Grant was killed. All that's left is her and whatever else she's managed to gather."

"You want to go now?"

"The blood magic will take awhile," the raven haired girl frowned. "Because I need to get the book from Grimmauld Place first, before we can even start. You go back to bed. I'll go."

Hermione noticed how Carina did not apologize for waking her and concluded that the younger girl was not very sorry, and quickly stood when she noticed that Carina had.

"You don't have to go alone," Hermione said immediately, without thinking. She knew how the other witch had terrible memories of that place, how it would only remind her of her father and Remus and what she had lost. Sending her there alone seemed cruel. "I'll go with you!"

"No," Carina shook her head, pushing Hermione back down onto the couch. The brunette landed with a thump, and when she attempted to get up again, a hand on her chest stopped her. She and the raven haired girl were rather close, now, and Carina closed her eyes for a moment; when they reopened, they were gray. "You don't need to. You need to rest, and contact the boys later this morning. Then, we can do the spell."

"Carina…"

The younger witch bared her teeth in warning and stalked outside, slamming the door behind her; when Hermione rushed to open it, she was gone.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina slipped through the door of Grimmauld Place alone, and the moment she did, it was just her luck that Kreacher greeted her.

"Where has Mistress Carina been?" he croaked, Regulus's locket shining proudly on his chest. "Dobby and Winky has informed Kreacher of the war being over. Why has Mistress not returned home?"

"I moved to America to get away," Carina said after a moment, before moving to walk around the house elf, who stopped her.

"Dobby has also informed Kreacher of Mistress taking a knife for him, a lowly elf," Kreacher's eyes narrowed as they scrutinized her for a moment, before he bowed low. "Mistress is too kind. If Mistress has moved, why is she here, then?"

The raven haired girl finally managed to edge around him, muttering, "I've come for a book. Please do me a favor and tell me if anyone enters, alright?"

Kreacher, who had not risen from his bow, nodded, ears flapping.

"And, stop bowing."

He stopped.

Carina carefully made her way down the dark, dusty hall, navigating her way through the place she knew so well, and everywhere she went, everywhere she turned, she saw flashes of her father there, laughing and smiling at her.

It made her wince, and she was so distracted by the memories that she tripped, and then, there was a familiar voice shrieking at her.

"STAIN ON THE HOUSE, YOU ARE NO GRANDDAUGHTER OF MINE, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS HOME AGAIN!"

"Shut up, you old hag," Carina growled, not in the mood for her grandmother's words as she stood, ruefully rubbing her arm, which had taken the brunt of the fall.

"YOU INSOLENT GIRL!" Walburga screamed at her, face pinched with fury. "GET OUT! OUT, I SAY, BEFORE I GET KREACHER TO THROW YOU OUT!"

Carina scoffed. "As if he would. He listens to me, now, and I've ordered him never to obey you again."

She had, indeed, back when she had been in Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It had stopped the elf from muttering to the portrait and getting ideas to skulk around and steal things again.

"Why are you here?" Walburga finally quieted and spoke sharply. "You have no business being back here."

"I'm the heir. This is _my_ home, not yours. If I could get rid of you, I would, trust me."

"Your father said the same, you know," the woman's upper lip curled. "He thought he would be able to escape, but he will forever be a Black, no matter how he avoids the house."

Carina turned away, intent on finding the library as she mumbled, "Was. He was."

"He's finally dead, is he?" Walburga called after her, callously. "I've been waiting for him to pass—he was no son of mine!" the portrait laughed, a cold one. "And what have you been doing with yourself, girl? Cavorting with vampires, lying with one, a woman, no less!"

Carina stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning. "How did you know that?"

"Bellatrix, of course," her grandmother scoffed. "How did you think? She has my other portrait, and she's told me quite a lot about you. _Carina Black,"_ she sneered. "Gryffindor, war heroine, who got her heart broken by a mudblood and ran off to America with a half breed and a mental girl, who found a vampire whore to take care of her disgusting needs!"

The raven haired girl was still too stunned, momentarily, to even properly register what was being said. If Bellatrix had the other portrait, Walburga would tell her that Carina had been there, and Bellatrix was sure to figure out why, cunning as she was.

Either she would run, or she would not even try to, knowing this would be her chance to destroy her younger cousin once and for all.

"Bella has always been the perfect Black," Walburga sniffed. "A shame she married that horrible Lestrange man. His blood is pure, of course, but had Sirius not been such a failure, they'd have been paired together…" the mere thought had Carina cringing, and she was disgusted when the woman continued without a care, "She has special plans for that vampire of yours, girl, and for that half breed little godson, as well. You'd do well to remember your place."

Carina could feel her insides alight with fury, then, for she was sick and tired of this woman, this mere portrait, being able to torment her like this, do do this to her, not to mention the things Walburga had done to Sirius.

However, what could she possibly do?

Trembling, she waved a hand at the portrait, and the curtains slammed shut, halting Walburga mid-word as Carina stalked off, gritting her teeth as she kicked open the doors to the library.

It did not take her long to locate the book with the blood spell, and she concluded that the quicker she got out of this house, the better.

She halted for a moment, however, her eyes fixed upon a certain armchair.

" _So, do you play Quidditch?" her father sat down and leaned forward, looking rather unsure but still curious, interested in her._

She shook her head and left the library, making her way back down the hall; an empty table caught her eye.

 _They raced through the halls together, sliding, laughing and shoving each other as they went; Sirius knocked into the corner of the table, and a vase fell, shattering._

 _The both of them halted, glancing first down at the vase, then each other, the vase again, and back several times._

" _Well," Sirius said after a moment's pause. "that happened." he grinned at her, seeming to not even care about the vase, and leapt into action. "Race you to the kitchen!"_

" _No fair!" Carina shouted, and took off down the hall after him with a laugh._

Carina was about to pass the kitchen, book tucked under her arm, but could not help peeking into the room.

 _She lay on the ground with her father, flinging an arm over her chest as she mumbled, "I love you."_

 _He bombarded her with joyous kisses, causing her to laugh as he pulled her into his arms and murmured, "I love you, too, baby."_

 _Her heart soared as she snuggled closer._

The raven haired girl shook her head hard and left, making her way to the door; however, before she could get there, she was stopped by Kreacher.

"What?" she could not help but snap, in a hurry.

"Mistress asked Kreacher to inform her if anyone entered the house," the house elf blinked up at her. "They are in the parlor."

Carina clenched her jaw. She should have known they would follow her, she knew, as she stormed to the parlor and found them all standing in the center of it, watching her, looking only half sheepish.

"I told you to get some rest," she ground out at Hermione.

"And I told you I'd rather you not be here alone," the other witch responded calmly, and eyed her. "It's certainly brought up memories, hasn't it?"

Carina threw the book down on the coffee table and knelt beside it without a word. She did not need to question how Hermione would know such a thing, for she supposed it would have been an obvious reaction to the place her father had lived before his death.

It did not make her any less frustrated at everything right now.

"So," Harry spoke up, the others kneeling alongside the table as well. "A blood spell, yeah? That's how we'll find her? We just...what, drop your blood onto a piece of parchment and follow it?"

"Something like that," Carina muttered, flipping through the book. When she came upon the right page, she stopped and turned to Hermione. "You'll have to be the one to perform it. If you can't handle it, it will be Harry, got it?"

"I can do it," Hermione told her firmly.

Carina hoped so, because the ritual required a lot of blood, among other things, and needed to be cast perfectly in order to work. If it didn't…

She shivered at the thought.

Hermione drew her wand, and Carina conjured a knife, standing alongside the brunette; the boys scrambled to their feet as well.

"What do we do?" Ron asked hurriedly, his eyes wide when he saw the knife.

The raven haired girl glanced back at him, pausing as his face shifted in her mind from a smiling eleven-year-old to the young man he had turned into. "Don't interfere."

Ron swallowed.

~~~xxx~~~

Harry did not know whether to think the girls were absolutely mad or unbearably clever for having thought of something such as this, much less been able to perform it.

It made him a little suspicious as to what dark things Hermione knew as well, but he put that from his mind, for it was not his place to judge and this would help them find Bellatrix.

Still, it did not stop him from cringing, protest rising on his lips when he saw Carina dig the knife into her arm, starting at the crook of her elbow, and draw it down to her forearm, ending just before the inside of her wrist.

Hermione started chanting, and the words sounded odd coming from her mouth, in a language he had never heard.

Carina said her piece, as well, though her body was tense as she eyed her arm, which she allowed to steadily bleed onto the parchment, soaking it in red. He worried that she would bleed out if the ritual was not finished soon, and both he and Ron jumped when the lights flickered and then went out, the only thing they could see Hermione's wand tip as it glowed in the darkness.

The blood on the parchment gleamed an eerie crimson, while a breeze blew around them, ruffling their hair as Hermione continued to chant, her arm trembling as she leveled her wand at the red-stained parchment.

A spell ricocheted off of it and struck Carina square in the chest.

The lights flickered back on, and Ron quickly caught Carina just as she fell, eyes fluttering shut, and carefully lowered her to the ground as Hermione waved her wand over the girl's arm. Bandages wrapped around it tightly.

"She'll have to wait to heal it," Hermione explained, though her brows furrowed as she eyed the girl worriedly. "so the blood will still be fresh enough for her to find Bellatrix. It sounds mad, confusing, I know…let's just say there's a reason it's dark. It's extremely dangerous. If something goes wrong, it won't just kill her."

"What will it do, then?" Harry stared down at the unconscious girl.

"Essentially? It will send her to hell."

"Hell?"

"Hell?" Ron echoed.

"Giving up blood isn't something one does lightly," Hermione bit her lip. "That's why you sign serious documents, contracts, with a blood quill. It binds you, your very essence. If you go back on it...hell. As I said."

"I always thought it took your magic away," Ron paled.

"No, only those contracts that are magically binding. This will cause her blood to boil, fry her from the inside out, and send her soul to hell."

Hermione was oddly calm, to have been the one to have cast the spell that could potentially send Carina Black to hell. Then again, she seemed to know what she was doing, and Harry doubted Carina would go back on something that could send her to hell.

"But, wait," he held up a hand. "If there's a price to pay for this, what is it?"

"Kill Bellatrix, and send her to hell, instead," the brunette leaned back. "A life for a life, a soul for a soul."

"Simply to find someone?"

"Yes."

Harry ran a hand over his face, letting out a breath. Magic users, he had begun to realize, were certifiably insane, and anyone who came up with a spell like this had to have been off their rocker, not to mention a possible psychopath.

Everything came with a price. Using too much magic would drain you, going back on a blood deal would send you to hell, breaking an Unbreakable Vow would strip you of your magic/possibly kill you, etc.

Everything. Even Voldemort had paid the price for his horcruxes, turning what had once been a handsome young man into a horrendous, snake-faced creature.

Carina stirred on the floor, and her eyes snapped open, glowing blue for a brief moment, before fading to gray. She carefully sat up and eyed her arm.

"I know where she is," she said bluntly. "And we're going to kill her."

"You mean _you_ are," Ron hastily corrected her. "As much as I want her dead, I don't think I could…"

He trailed off when he noticed that the raven haired girl was no longer listening, instead already on her feet, cloak billowing around her, and making her way to the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried after her.

"Is she in America?" Hermione questioned as they went, striding out the door and into the street after Carina.

"Yes," Carina spun around, and she clasped a hand over her injured arm. "And she's moving."

"Moving?" echoed the trio.

"Moving," she nodded, before extending an arm. "Grab on, now."

Harry shared a glance with Ron, shrugging, and linked arms with Carina and Hermione.

They were gone in seconds.


	28. Chapter 28

**We're getting there…fight scenes aren't my specialty, sorry.**

 **And now, born from the ashes,**

 **she's a warrior in bloodied**

 **black.**

 **–Amie Kaufman**

Carina was nowhere to be found after the battle. She was not at the Cullen home, or her own, or anywhere in Forks; Luna had even checked in with Andromeda, who had confirmed her to not have been there, either.

What fully aroused suspicions, however, was the fact that not only was she missing, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were as well.

 _That_ got everyone's attention, certainly, which was why they were gathered in the living room of the Black-Lovegood residence, chattering away in their worry.

This was how Rosalie got to meet Fleur Delacour (or, rather, Weasley) firsthand.

The other blonde was very much as beautiful as Carina and Luna had described, otherworldly so, and in a way, it made even the other Cullens pale in comparison sitting alongside her, looking unbearably plain.

Beside the woman was her younger sister, Gabrielle, a stunning teen of just fifteen, who had the looks and body to match her sibling despite her age.

The older of the two, Fleur, was emitting a soft glow as she listened intently to Luna, her husband's hand held tightly in her own, cerulean blue eyes shining. She did not seem to notice how the men in the room shifted just a bit uncomfortably at her presence, focused as she was, too used to ignoring them.

Gabrielle did seem to notice, however, and tensed, staring down at her folded hands in her lap.

Just looking at the two made Rosalie doubt herself, as beautiful as she knew she was, far more than any other creatures. They gave her a run for her money, and though it did not matter much, it still made her feel a bit off about the whole thing.

Especially considering Fleur had went to a dance with Carina, and that Gabrielle (oh, had she not been happy at this) had kissed the girl once before.

"We're not sure what to do," Luna sighed. "We can't use the blood spell because it involves a life for a life, and I know Draco, Andromeda, and Narcissa would rather not kill their last, closest remaining blood relative. I was wondering if you had a way to find her."

"Carina and the others are tracking Bellatrix, yes?" Fleur questioned, and though her english was very good, Rosalie could still hear the slight accent there.

"Yes," Luna nodded, before suddenly frowning at the woman.

"Well, 'ave you not considered the fact that she may be after another one of you again, to get to 'er?"

Luna Lovegood looked like she very well could have hit herself in that moment as she flushed, hanging her head. "No. I was too worried to even consider...I completely forgot…"

"It iz alright," Gabrielle comforted with a small smile, leaning over to draw the older blonde in for a hug. "We will find 'er."

The slight tremble in the girl's voice gave away her worry for Carina, however, as she pulled away and clutched at her sister's hand.

"It was reckless of her to take off like this again," Andromeda sighed. "I knew we should have kept her in London to train with Draco further."

"We'll certainly be doing that when we find her," Narcissa sniffed, folding her hands primly in her lap. Rosalie could see the similarities in the sisters, then. While they shared no looks in common aside from the same bone structure, they both sat ramrod straight, crossed their legs at the ankles, folded their hands...it was clear as day.

"If Bellatrix is after one of you," Bill Weasley directed his attention to Rosalie and Luna, and even Emmett, who leaned forward. "It's very likely she should be on her way here, and I doubt it'll be alone," his scarred face, far more gruesome than Carina's, caught the vampire's eye. "We'll need to be ready."

"She's the last threat left," Carlisle spoke up with a frown. "It's just one woman. What damage could she truly cause?"

"Too much," Luna shuddered, voice only barely audible, and Emmett tugged her into his side.

Rosalie sat alone, everyone at most two feet away from her, and felt a pang at the action. She had wanted to try for Carina, to get back to some sort of intimacy, and now…

She was gone, off without telling anyone what she was planning with the very people that had hurt her the most.

 _Also the very people who befriended her when no one else would,_ a voice reminded her. _Stuck by the poor, abused little girl who had never known kindness. They protected each other, loved one another, until…_

Rosalie tuned it out.

"She has dementors," Ginny informed the vampires who did not know. "I'm sure everyone has told you about those. Last time, she had Inferi-what you lot would call zombies, but much worse—and werewolves, and even vampires and muggles."

"It's doubtful she'll have muggles again," Draco commented quietly, pausing when everyone's attention was directed at him, and straightened. "She despises them. Aunt Bella has always had an affinity with magical creatures. I've no doubt that if she wanted a giant on her side, she'd have one, or even everything else from last time, but tenfold."

"You may think," Andromeda directed her attention to Esme, suddenly. "that one woman shouldn't be able to do all this. But, she can, and she will. She's always been unbearably clever, always a quick study. She was truly the most powerful of us all, the best of our generation...much like Carina. If she comes to us, we must destroy whatever and whomever she has on her side to help, is that clear? You must be prepared, all of you."

"For Carina, we will," Esme told her firmly, unwaveringly.

Rosalie agreed wholeheartedly, and continued to listen as the large group chattered amongst themselves, plotting.

~~~xxx~~~

Hermione watched as Carina plopped herself down on the forest floor, dragging her hands over her face as she let out a heavy sigh.

They needed to take a break from all the hunting, which had been going on for two days straight now. The boys had set up the tent already, just like before, and they stepped up to stand at Hermione's side, watching their fallen comrade.

After a pause, Harry moved to sit cross legged in front of Carina, Ron sitting to his right, Hermione to his left, all of them in a circle. It was that action that caused the raven haired girl to look up, slowly moving her hands away from her face.

"The bloody hell are you doing?"

"Sitting," Harry rather cheekily responded.

She glared at him. "Shut up."

"Listen," the raven haired boy rested his elbows on his knees and drummed his wand against his leg. "You've barely spoken a word since we set off. I understand you want to find her, but we need this break, alright? If we don't get some rest, we'll never be able to take her on."

"She's headed toward Washington," said Carina after a moment, and though she tried to seem calm, the way she was tapping her fingers rapidly against her thigh gave way to how anxious she was. They were currently in California, their little campsite covered in wards and the like to keep muggles from wandering in; this was where Bellatrix had been last. "If she gets to them…"

"They'll have noticed we're gone, by now, wouldn't've they?" Ron asked rhetorically. "I mean, you can't just up and disappear like that without someone noticing _something."_

"He's right, Carina," Hermione placed a hand on the other witch's knee. "Rosalie and Luna are sure to have definitely noticed something, and I'm very positive Ginny and the other Weasleys know we're gone by now. For all we know, they could be together, looking for us as we speak."

Carina froze briefly at the contact, but did not jerk away, only stopped tapping and dug her fingers into the opposite knee. "If I don't find her quickly and kill her, she's going to go after Rosalie, first, this time. I know she will. And Rose has been through enough already."

"The vampire?" Ron furrowed his brows.

The raven haired girl dug her fingers further into her knee, and then winced when it shot pain through her forearm, the injured one. "Yes."

"She looked like an alright sort," Harry offered.

"She is."

"We get you're worried," Ron held up his hands placatingly when Carina shot him a look. "No, really, we do. We get it. But, if you don't focus on the mission, how will we find her?"

Hermione felt a surge of affection for her boyfriend, who seemed to jerk Carina out of her mind and focus on the situation at hand. He knew what needed to be done and was willing to help.

Carina paused for a moment, a sudden frown crossing her face. "She switched directions."

"What?" Hermione leaned forward.

"She _switched directions,"_ the raven haired girl's eyes widened, and she hurriedly scrambled to her feet. "She's headed straight for us!"

" _What?"_ Harry and the others quickly followed suit, the boy adding hastily, "I thought she was headed to Washington?"

Carina drew in a breath and then stopped, eyes suddenly glassy, her voice sounding as though she were in a trance as she spoke again, "Wait. No. It's not her. She was going to come here, she was a quarter of the way here before she changed her mind. She sent something after us because she knows where we are."

"She isn't supposed to know where we are," Hermione worriedly watched as Carina stared straight ahead, head tilted and a vacant expression on her face. "Carina, how could she know where we are? _Carina!"_

"What?" the other girl snapped out of her daze, shaking her head furiously. "What?"

"How could she know where we are?"

"Oh," Carina frowned, and then quickly flicked her wand into her hand. "Walburga's portrait, there's another...she mentioned it when I showed up for the book. The old bat swears Bellatrix has the other…" she gritted her teeth. "She must have mentioned I was there. Bellatrix had to have figured it out."

"Do you know what she sent after us?" Ron swallowed.

"No," began the witch, who stopped abruptly when the ground shook and thunder reached their ears. Except...it wasn't thunder. It was, "Giants!"

"Please let it be just one of them," Harry prayed under his breath as he, too, drew his wand.

"We can apparate away!" Ron widened his eyes at them. "Right now, come on…"

"It's better to take care of the issue now, so we don't have to deal with it later," Carina tensed, the entirety of her attention focused on the direction of the thunderous footsteps as the ground shook beneath them upsetting their balance. "Or the others."

Two giants crashed through the forest, toppling trees as they went, and Hermione readied herself by Carina's side, heart pounding in her ears.

She noticed, then, that Carina was not trembling.

"Impedimenta!" Harry cried when the first giant came their way, and it stumbled back, while the second swung its club and narrowly avoided Ron, who had to roll out of the way.

Carina ducked under the second hit and disappeared behind a tree.

Hermione did not have a chance to track her, for she had to quickly turn and cast another impediment jinx at the first giant, which had been headed straight for her, and hastily duck and run between its legs.

More trees toppled all around them, crashing to the ground, and it only made everything harder for the witches and wizards, who had to dodge that as well.

Ron was currently tied up with Harry on the second giant, both using the same jinx to slow it, leaving Hermione completely alone when the first turned to her, furious, and swung again.

She was left to dodge, and as she did so, she could see Carina (though albeit clumsily) running along the length of a fallen tree, twisting around the branches and such as she did so, half bent over so that she could avoid detection.

Hermione hastily threw up a shield that very nearly broke under the giant's force, was barely holding even then, and when it did break, sent her flying backward.

The giant advanced, and what could only be described as a battle cry was heard as something latched onto its shoulders and scrambled up to its head.

 _Carina._

"You're going to get yourself killed!" she screamed up at the girl, hurriedly getting to her feet and casting a side glance at Harry and Ron, who were forced to retreat under their giant's constant attacks.

Carina gripped its head hard when it moved to bat her away and bellowed back, "Then you better slow this bloody thing down and get rid of that club before it does!"

Hermione all but growled in frustration at the girl's stubbornness and reckless decision, but nevertheless got to work, casting the impediment jinx twice in quick succession, before turning her attention to the club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she tried, and watched as it jerked in the giant's hand, causing the creature to turn its head and roar down at her, distracted from Carina for the moment.

 _Oh, Merlin,_ the brunette thought frantically as it raised its club. _I've got to do something, anything…_

"BOMBARDA!" Hermione leveled her wand at the club at the last second, and when it shattered, the giant actually stood there for a moment, staring dumbly at the shards of wood, before roaring again and rearing back to charge.

It did not get the chance, for Carina jabbed her wand close to its eye, and then, everything exploded.

It was utterly disgusting, and Hermione knew she should have _known_ this would happen, given Carina's penchant for blowing up anything that irritated her, but it had not occurred to her that it would happen until just before it did.

The giant topped, and the raven haired girl lost her balance and began to fall, her wand flying from her hand.

Hermione quickly cast a spell to slow her descent and watched as she finally dropped to the ground with a thud and a groan, rolling over to grab her wand.

She was completely covered in blood, and there was slime stuck in her hair as she stood, gray eyes finding Harry and Ron, who seemed to have finally worked out their own way.

Their giant crashed into the forest floor, and Hermione noticed how its eyes had been blown out, club lying across the forest, and the boys rushed at the creature while it was down.

The giant started to get up when Hermione and Carina hurried over as well, and the raven haired girl did not hesitate to point her wand at it.

Hermione pushed her arm down when she noticed that its head was covered in blood, and that it wasn't breathing.

Carina blinked. "First year?"

"Yeah," Ron breathed, relieved, and wiped away the sweat that had beaded on his brow. He, too, lowered his wand. "Yeah, first year...thought it might work."

"Carina obviously didn't think of that," Harry's face contorted into one of disgust as he took in the raven haired girl's appearance, and even part of Hermione's, for the brunette, too, had gotten splattered with blood. Just the thought made her stomach churn.

"It was instinct!" Carina defended herself, before scrunching her nose and looking away, raising her wand to wave it over herself. She was perfectly clean in seconds, but that did nothing to detract from the overwhelming odor the dead giant's were giving off.

"Let's go camp somewhere else," Hermione shakily told them.

"Don't the giant's have to be dealt with?" Ron frowned at the beasts. "We can't just leave their bodies lying about for a muggle to find, can we?"

Carina actually groaned.

Needless to say, they did not get to rest that night.

~~~xxx~~~

Once the houseguests had left, far late into the night, Rosalie found herself thoroughly, mentally exhausted as she sank back into the couch in the Black-Lovegood home.

Luna fell back beside her, and Emmett sat across from them both, groaning.

"Do you think she's okay?" he tipped his head to the side, brows furrowing. "Carina, I mean."

"I hope so," Luna sighed. "It was terribly reckless of her, to run off like that with only those three for backup. Then again," her lips just barely quirked up. "that's how it's always been."

"She hates them," Rosalie scoffed quietly.

"Not hates," the other blonde corrected. "Not anymore. She's growing up. It doesn't detract from what they've done, the messy past they've all got, but as children, I remember watching them. Hermione was Carina's first friend, and then the boys, and then, it was always the four of them. They were never without each other, and if they had a spat, it was always cleared up quickly enough. They relied on each other, knew each other so well...they still do. You know, Carina and Ron actually used to be quite close."

"They were?" Emmett frowned.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "He was a rather overprotective brother of sorts. She wasn't always as rough around the edges as she was now. She used to be quite cheerful, from what I remember, though her temper was still very short and frightening. The two of them used to have eating contests," the girl laughed. "I remember seeing them, and when Ron would win, Carina would throw every flavor beans at him until it started a food fight at the Gryffindor table. Now, I suppose, she's developed a tolerance for them, because she knows how to work with them and knows she needs them; they've always had a special bond. She doesn't hate them, but she isn't quite as fond of them as she used to be, either."

Rosalie sighed. The whole situation itself was completely ridiculous, that a single witch could torment them like this, but this was also a very powerful one. She could not help but feel rather angry at Carina for taking off like she did, not to mention, perhaps, a bit hurt she had not been informed.

Then again, no one had.

She hated feeling this helpless, when she should be out there protecting her mate, instead of the other way around. It was beyond frustrating, knowing they could not find Bellatrix Lestrange and that Carina was hunting her, in a kill or be killed situation lest her soul be sent to hell.

The mere thought made Rosalie's stomach churn.

Carina could be dead right now.

"I think I should get some rest," Luna lightly told them, before getting to her feet. "You're welcome to stay over, you two. I'm quite exhausted."

She flashed them both a small smile, before disappearing to her room.

Emmett slowly stood as well. "She didn't look so good. I think I should go check on her...unless you want me to stay."

Rosalie waved him off, however, and he left her in the living room, alone with her thoughts.

~~~xxx~~~

It was two days later when the Cullens were all gathered at their home with Luna, talking amongst themselves about the situation at hand. Carina was still not back, but Luna had been getting antsy enough that they recognized something was wrong, especially when Alice had a vision of an explosion.

"Look," Edward held up his hands placatingly. "I don't feel as though we're obligated to help her with this and get ourselves killed. If this witch goes after Bella-"

"She wouldn't," Jasper said calmly. "Because Carina has hardly ever been seen with her, and it's widely recognized, I assume, that the people she cares about most are Teddy, Luna, and Rosalie. Possibly Emmett. Teddy is gone, but you three," he nodded to his siblings and the witch. "are still here, leaving her a good opening. If she's headed this way at this very second, Carina shouldn't be too far behind."

"Jasper-"

"We owe her this, Edward," Esme firmly cut across him. "She helped us with James, and with the newborn army. We left her alone to fight one battle, and I refuse to let it happen again."

Edward sighed. "Esme, we're not obligated to do this. Carina is merely using this as a means to get attention or something of that sort. Why else would she tell us about a woman who can supposedly call all of these mythical creatures to do her bidding?"

"They're real," Luna frowned at him. "Carina never makes things up."

The boy disregarded her, and it made Emmett growl. "It's all ridiculous."

Rosalie very nearly throttled him for it, but before she could actually lean forward and get the chance, everything around them exploded.

The glass shattered, the walls blew apart, the ceiling caved in, and everything began to burn as Emmett rushed Luna out of the house, the others not far behind. The Cullens were all immediately on defensive when they heard a laugh, and through the smoke stepped a cloaked figure, dark hair whirling with the wind.

Out from behind her emerged Inferi, followed by enormous spiders (bigger than cars, far bigger) that Rosalie could remember were called Acromantula. Next, came gliding out a few strange creatures that resembled capes, and after, werewolves (which puzzled everyone, for they could only change during a full moon), which were flanked by four large, hideous, grossly smelling creatures that had to be trolls.

The last creatures to emerge were the dementors.

Bellatrix laughed again, and the few witches and wizards she had to back her grinned, though a bit uneasily.

Luna quivered beside Rosalie, and then, the blonde raised her wand, just as the cape-like creatures (Lethifolds, she remembered) advanced alongside the dementors.

A single hare leapt from the tip of her wand and charged them, but it did nothing to drive them back, or, not much at all.

Luna swallowed, and the hare took off in a different direction, bounding away and leaving them into the steadily increasing darkness as the sun set, nothing but the flames of their burning home to let them see.

"My cousin isn't here yet?" Bellatrix pouted. "Pity. Oh, look, it's Loony!" she clapped, seemingly delighted, before her eyes suddenly cut over to Rosalie, and a slow smirk spread across her face. "And Carina's vampire whore. I've looked forward to properly meeting _you._ Tell me, how do you enjoy this?"

She flung out a spell, but Rosalie stepped out of the way, hissing, "You'll regret ever coming here."

The creatures behind the witch were getting antsy, anxious to fight, but one swift wand movement from Bellatrix made them stop. "Oh, I'll have you begging for mercy soon enough, scum. _Every last one of you."_

She waved her hand, and the creatures charged, the wizards not too far behind, and it began to rain hard, thunder booming overhead.

This did nothing to help any of them, not at all, as Rosalie grappled with a werewolf and snapped its neck. She could see her fellow family members ducking under the Trolls and Acromantula, occasionally freezing abruptly when a dementor would come near them (poor, poor Esme, who had a terrible human life, and even Alice and Jasper, especially, were affected).

Emmett finally seemed to have enough, as he batted two werewolves aside and dodged the club of a troll. He managed to grab at the beast's foot, jerking hard, and sent it toppling onto its back, sliding through the mud.

Jasper dispatched another two werewolves.

Alice took out a wizard.

Edward grappled with a Lethifold.

Esme was back to back with Carlisle, fighting off the oncoming horde of werewolves (how were there so many? What had Bellatrix done, what dark magic had she worked, to accomplish this?).

Rosalie ducked under a spell and tore the arm off of a wizard, flinging him out into the night, and a Lethifold fell upon it immediately, tearing at the flesh.

It seemed that some things, at least, would work in their favor.

Another explosion shook them all, and as lightning cracked down upon a tree, toppling it, Rosalie payed dearly for her distraction as a troll managed to snatch her up by the leg and send her flying.

She skidded through the mud football fields away, but was back into the battle in seconds, tearing through the sudden, unfamiliar vampires as she went (seriously, what was wrong with this witch, to be able to commandeer so many creatures like this? She was positive there had to be some sort of dark, ancient spell of some sort).

Bellatrix finally entered the battle, discarding her cloak as she did so, and headed straight for Rosalie, a barrage of spells leaving her wand; the blonde twisted away from them all, thankful for her superhuman speed.

The dark haired witch only advanced, curses flying in every direction around Rosalie, some at her, some below, some above, and some at her sides. It was harder to dodge them that way, and the vampire could do nothing more than try to avoid them; her family was too busy fighting to help.

Rosalie was doing fairly well, actually, until a spell hit her directly in the chest and sent her to her knees, excruciating pain hitting her at once.

It was far worse than she could have ever imagined. It was worse than changing, ten times worse, and the blonde had never felt worse for Luna and Carina than she had in that moment as she ground her teeth together hard, fighting against the instinct to scream.

It was the hardest thing she had ever done, honestly, so it was no surprise that in the span of minutes she was under the spell, Rosalie cracked. She hated herself for it.

The pain was agonizing, so much so that the vampire wished for nothing more than death, _true_ death, as she dug her fingers into the ground. She attempted to get up twice, to no avail, and Bellatrix taunted her with words she could barely hear, blinded as she was by the torture of the curse.

Lightning flashed again, and abruptly, the curse was cut off, leaving Rosalie to try to collect herself in the moments she had as a shadow fell over her, and she glanced up.

What she saw made her hurry to her feet, though her legs trembled (she had never thought a curse could affect a vampire like that).

Carina Black stood directly in front of her, hair plastered to her head, clothing torn, and wand out.

"Get the hell away from her," she snarled, and then threw herself into battle.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter gets pretty freakin' intense, I'll tell you now. If you read Blackest of Souls, you know how vindictive Carina can be, how ruthless, and this will definitely show that. *Smirks* Also, enjoy. Please, especially for this chapter, tell me how I did and what you think.**

 **If you were going to die, I was**

 **going to die with you. I**

 **couldn't stop thinking it over**

 **and over as you screamed, as I**

 **tried to kill her: you were my**

 **mate, my mate, my mate.**

 **–Sarah J. Maas**

Carina did not waver, even when there were pops signifying others had apparated in. She did not care who was there, who had shown up for back up. She did not care that there were Dementors, or Lethifolds, or Trolls, or Werewolves. She did not even care about the entire Cullen home smoking, obviously an aftereffect of being set ablaze.

No, all she cared about was what she had witnessed when she appeared.

Rosalie Hale had been on her knees, actually _screaming_ (how could such a strong person be reduced to such?), and it made Carina's blood boil just thinking about it.

Her mate, _her mate,_ had been subject to torture for who knows how long, and she had not been there sooner to prevent it.

"You bitch," Carina snarled again. "I'll kill you!"

"Like you did last time?" Bellatrix asked innocently. "I hear you did such a good job."

The raven haired girl's arm snapped out to shoot off a curse, anything that came to mind, and Bellatrix deflected it with a wicked laugh of, "Is that all you've got, Black? I thought you'd have enjoyed seeing that blonde bitch on her knees—that's her primary position, isn't it? _Panting_ for you like a dog in heat?"

Carina's vision tinged red, and she surged forward, uncaring of the chaos around her as she sent off a barrage of spells (mainly consisting of things such as the entrail-expelling curse, the killing curse, flipendo, and things such as bombarda maxima) at the older witch, who danced around them with a glee that only served to make the girl angrier.

She was the only one who could kill Bellatrix Lestrange now (unless someone else did, and in that case, both she _and_ the woman were going to hell together, which was not a fun option) and she fully intended to this time, one way or another.

When Bellatrix began to fling spells back, Carina twisted herself around them and deflected them back at the older witch.

She raised her wand again, and her killing curse met Bellatrix's, green on green, and Carina felt herself being steadily pushed back from the strain, the sheer power of the spell, and swore.

The curses were cut off abruptly by Bellatrix, who began to fight even harder, and Carina had to use every instinct and reflex she had to keep up. She had never been more thankful for what training she had received from the Black sisters as she ducked under an unknown curse.

A whip suddenly flashed out of Bellatrix's wand and curled around Carina's leg, surprising the young witch as she was jerked to the ground, just barely managing to keep hold of her wand as she tried to send a cutting curse at the dreaded thing.

There was no such luck.

She was steadily drug forward by the leg, whip digging into her skin, and finally, she sliced through it and scrambled to her feet, only to have to twirl out of the way of yet another jinx.

"Bloody hell," she hissed to herself, and then ducked behind a fallen tree when Bellatrix exploded the rock she had been previously hiding behind.

Rosalie was by her side in seconds, cracks in her skin, blonde hair tousled, and golden eyes searching.

"Are you alright?" she asked hurriedly.

"Fine," Carina peeked over the tree and shot off a spell, before ducking back down. "She's powerful."

"Back up came," Rosalie eyed her, speaking quickly. "They've dispatched the trolls, the dementors and lethifolds are gone, the Acromantula fled, and the werewolves are almost taken care of as well. All that's left are the wizards and witches."

"Well," the raven haired girl stopped herself when she noticed Bellatrix's mouth moving, and she knew immediately what curse was going to be cast. Without thinking, she grabbed Rosalie by the arm and apparated away just as the tree was blasted apart, sending them to the other side of the battlefield, hidden away in the bushes.

"I'm sorry," Carina hastily snatched her hand away from Rosalie's arm, remembering how the blonde no longer liked to be touched.

The vampire stared at her, a crease between her brows, and the witch could not help but notice how ragged she looked, just like she herself did, with the torn clothes, mud down her back, and dark smudge on her cheek.

She was a complete and utter mess.

"It's fine," Rosalie breathed, and her eyes cut across the field, to where Bellatrix was cackling as she tore her way through the ranks, dispatching people quickly. The Cullens would all come close to killing her, but then remember the fate of Carina, and would stop themselves.

The raven haired girl's eyes followed, but then trained back on the vampire again. "I'm sorry I left."

"You're not."

Carina let out a breath. "I'm not," she admitted. "But I'm sorry I left _you."_

"We'll talk about it later," Rosalie jerked her out of the way as a green light shot just past her ear. "Right now, you have to get back out there."

Carina ruefully slipped away from the blonde, knowing where her priorities lie at the moment, and was rewarded with what felt like a punch to the gut as she was sent careening through the air.

She hit the ground hard, and was faced with Bellatrix looming over her, wand pointed at Carina's chest and a grin in place.

"Caught you," she said cheerfully. "Now, what to do with you?"

The raven haired girl snarled.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie left just as Carina did, though it pained her to do so, and made her way to where Emmett and the others were dispatching the last of the wizards, making quick work of them.

Rosalie snapped the last wizard's neck, and then, it was all over. She was relieved she had not had much to do this time around.

"Is Carina alright?" Luna was suddenly in front of her, Hermione Granger by her side, and both silver and brown eyes were alight with worry.

"I thought there'd be more to help with here, so I left," the blonde vampire murmured, her stomach churning. Her ears picked up on a low whining sound from across the field, and she stiffened. "I really shouldn't have."

She decided, then, that she was going to help her mate defeat Bellatrix Lestrange whether she liked it or not. She was tired of the woman tormenting them, and now that she had experienced the cruciatus curse for herself, she did not like the idea of Carina being put under it.

Quite frankly, it infuriated her.

She rushed across the field, her family in tow, and what little that was left of the group (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco) apparated after them, appearing on the field just as Carina pushed herself to her feet, blood dripping down her chin.

"All you've got?" she challenged Bellatrix, who scowled at her.

The woman all but growled at her and advanced, wand moving rapidly, and Carina, it seemed, was only barely deflecting the spells.

Rosalie could not sit by. Not again.

She rushed forward in a blur and knocked the wand from Bellatrix's hand, clutching it tightly in her own as she appeared back beside Emmett, who grinned and attempted to high five her.

She ignored it, and instead watched her mate's reaction.

Carina's face had, at first, shown surprise. Now, it had morphed into fury, and she advanced on the defenseless witch, who threw up a hasty wandless shield.

"You kill my father," the girl snarled, each sentence punctuated with a curse. "You tortured my family," it was obvious she meant Luna, and Bellatrix flinched when her shield wavered. "and you have spent the entire time I've known you making my life hell. Do you want to know what the last straw was?" her arm trembled with rage. "When you hurt my mate. _My. Mate."_

The shield shattered, and Carina stalked forward, wand out, deflecting any wandless spells Bellatrix sent her way.

The woman took a few steps back, obviously not wanting the girl to get too close.

"Dementors. Cruciatus. I've had enough."

The wand in Rosalie's hand gave a jerk, and when she noticed, she promptly snapped it in half.

Carina blasted the woman onto her back, leaning over her with a mocking air, her eyes alight with something that Rosalie had never seen in her before. "We're going to try this again. Except, this time, with the real one. _Mar a ceann a 'chuid as motha Àrsaidh agus Noble House of Black,"_ Bellatrix had paled drastically during this and made to struggle, but the raven haired girl slammed a booted foot down hard on her chest to knock her back as she finished, words rolling off her tongue, " _tha mi ag àithneadh do draoidheachd fhàgail thu forevermore!"_

A black mist rose out of the older witch's skin and hovered there for a moment, before it dissipated completely, and Carina worked her jaw for a moment, before spitting a mouthful of blood into Bellatrix's face.

"What just happened?" Emmett whispered.

"She took her magic away," Draco mumbled, his eyes wide.

No one dared to interfere, but those of them who had not seen Carina this way, though not at her very worst, almost there, were unable to tear their eyes away.

Carina Black, it seemed, was not one for talk, because she raised her wand and turned Bellatrix Lestrange into a screaming mess in moments, writhing on the forest floor. Over and over again she cast it, not once giving the older witch a break, and Rosalie could not bring herself to feel sympathy for the terrible woman.

Carina abruptly flicked her wand back into its holster.

The raven haired girl shifted, and the wolf lunged for Bellatrix before she had a chance to properly gather herself, the two rolling about in the dirt, the woman throwing punches and screeching wildly. At one point, she had pulled a dagger out of seemingly nowhere (though they suspected it was in her boot) and attempted to fight with it, but it was knocked aside easily as the wolf sunk its teeth into her arm and tore.

Bellatrix shrieked as her arm was yanked on, again and again, as the wolf shook its head vigorously, snarling and biting down harder.

Her arm came off. It took awhile, and it was such a gruesome process (they had heard it wrench out of its socket at some point and then rattle about) that several of them finally managed to look away.

The wolf rammed its paws into her shoulders, scratching hard, and then went in for the witch's throat instead, occasionally digging her claws in harder as the forest was filled with strangled, wet screams that gradually died out, fading to a mere gurgling sound.

Muzzle stained with blood, the wolf became Carina, whose lips and chin were painted crimson; Jasper stiffened at the sheer amount of blood, and Alice took his hand.

Carina smiled, showing red-stained teeth and slightly pointier than average canines (it was one thing Rosalie had always loved about her smile). The vampires could hear her heart beating hard and fast, and Rosalie herself noticed how gray eyes gleamed wildly as the witch pushed back her hair.

"I've dreamed of this," she whispered to her cousin, and when Bellatrix gurgled something at her, actually laughed. It was a cruel, cold one, filled with malice, and Carina leaned down into the woman's space, a hand tugging hard at dark, wild hair. "This is far more satisfying than the first time."

She licked her lips, not seeming to be at all bothered by the blood, as far gone as she was, and Draco, a bit green, apparated away.

When she noticed the light slowly fading from the woman's eyes, she drew back her arm and delivered a swift punch to Bellatrix's jaw, one filled with such force that it snapped out of place.

The witch under her stopped convulsing, she stopped gasping for air, her heartbeat cut off; she was dead.

Carina sat there, still straddling the witch, and did not move. When she pushed her hair back again as it fell into her face for the second time, they could see the small, wicked smirk curling at the corner of her lips.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all exchanged looks, murmuring to each other about coming to check in later, and apparated away, just like Draco had.

Rosalie approached Carina carefully, and the raven haired girl glanced up at her, pupils blown wide, and the smirk gradually faded as her pupils shrunk, if only slightly, the longer she gazed back.

The blonde watched Carina slowly get to her feet, and they stood before each other, then, staring.

"Are," the raven haired girl started, before clearing her throat. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes burned into Rosalie's with an intensity she had not quite seen.

"I will be," the vampire told her quietly.

Right now, they had a lot of cleaning up to do.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina, now fully cleaned, sat in her room on the edge of the bed, as far away from Rosalie as she could possibly get. The blonde knew that she was trying to give her space, but after everything that had happened, despite what she had witnessed, she wanted to be closer to the girl. She knew she could get used to touching Carina again, because, even though she had been having problems at first, after that battle, every instinct was screaming at her to pull the witch into her arms.

"Do I disgust you now?" the words were spoken softly, and Carina glanced over at her, hair falling into her eyes; she had ran her hands through it so many times by now that it was wild.

"No," Rosalie told her quietly. "You don't."

The words were truthful. She was definitely not disgusted, for she had seen many terrible things in her lifetime. It had, of course, been a different experience, to say at least, to see Carina like that, however, unhinged and cold, and she told the girl as much.

"It happens," the raven haired girl turned her gaze instead to her hands, which were clasped together in her lap and quivering. "But specifically when I finally get to my breaking point. I hated her so much...I wanted her to hurt...I go to a different place, then. I'm sorry you had to see it."

Rosalie disregarded this; she understood. However, there was something she wanted to bring up.

"You actually called me your mate."

Carina shifted positions, so that she could face the vampire instead, sitting cross legged on the bed. She frowned. "Of course I did."

"You've never done that before."

"Oh," the raven haired girl tilted her head, looking as though she were warring with herself for a moment, before settling on, finally, "You are, so why wouldn't I?"

"Carina, you've been acting strange for a while," Rosalie eyed her, feeling mildly concerned as she noticed how the witch twitched at the mention. "Since the dementor attack."

Carina was silent for a few moments, fiddling with her hands. "I didn't know what to do. I know how to deal with them, and with my own issues, but I was scared I'd only hurt you more if I did something wrong. Do you have any idea how much I wish I could get a time turner, go back, and torture those men? How much I want to save you? The only thing that's stopped me is that I know you can't meddle with time...or, I probably shouldn't again. And because if you hadn't been turned, I'd never have met you, and spent the rest of my life alone." she paused. "Well, with Luna, but still alone."

Rosalie did not quite know what to say to that. Of course, she supposed she should have known that Carina did not want to damage her further, and hearing that the girl wanted to go back in time and stop her from suffering this fate at her own expense, well, it was certainly something. She knew Carina thought of herself as selfish, for not wanting to be alone, but she thought it was nice, knowing someone cared about her that much.

The witch had, of course, tortured Bellatrix over many other issues she had with the woman, but Rosalie could not deny that it felt (terrible as it sounded) rather nice knowing that she was the last straw, Carina's breaking point. She could not deny that watching her mate acknowledge her, fight for her so fiercely, knowing she would do so again at anytime, was amazing.

It made everything that was happening feel so much more real.

"Rose?" the raven haired girl's words snapped Rosalie out of her daze. She had reached out a hand, but then seemed to remember yet again and slowly dropped it.

Rosalie impulsively seized it in one of her own, and the warmth was startling.

"Thank you," was all she could think of to say.

Carina hummed quietly in acknowledgement, but was staring at their hands, a wonderstruck look on her face.

"I have something to show you!" Carina blurted suddenly, and Rosalie raised her brows as the witch ducked her head, looking a bit sheepish, but pulled her hands away and flicked out her wand.

"I have something to show you," she repeated, softer. She waved her wand. " _Expecto Patronum."_

Rosalie expected an otter to come gliding smoothly out of the end, but, instead, a shape bounded out and stalked toward her.

It was a wispy, glowing lioness, and it roared.

"It changed," the vampire stared at the animal, which padded around them to stand at Carina's side, making her eyes gleam in its light.

"Yes," the girl fiddled with her wand. "Do you remember what I told you about patronuses?"

"They represent your inner self," Rosalie recited from memory. "They defend you from dementors and lethifolds, and are conjured with a happy memory. They change when one has experienced an emotional upheaval, or when when has fallen in...love…" she stopped, staring at Carina. Was it really true, her suspicions (and did a lioness really represent her inner self)?

"Yes," Carina nodded and let out a breath, raising a hesitant hand. "Can I…"

Rosalie did not answer at first, momentarily stunned, before quickly nodding. "Yes."

Hands cupped her face lightly, and thumbs brushed over her cheeks.

"You are so beautiful," she breathed after a moment, gaze not once wavering from Rosalie's eyes. Carina shook her head quickly, however, the barest of smiles, a bit of an embarrassed one, graced her lips. "Sorry. You...you have that effect on me, in case you don't remember," she scrunched her nose for a moment, and then, her eyes flashed pink. "See?"

"I remember," the blonde chuckled lightly, and the raven haired girl quirked her brows up for a moment.

"I was afraid of you, after Hermione," Carina paused, hair falling over her shoulder as she ducked her head, hands carefully slipping from Rosalie's face and to her hands, instead, taking them in her own. "I was under the impression that if I let you get too close, you'd only leave me in the same boat she did. Now, I can't seem to get you close enough," she squeezed the blonde's hands, and reached up, briefly, to tuck some hair behind Rosalie's ear. She could hear the girl's heart pound. "I'm sorry for ever thinking you were anything less than amazing. I have my own issues with this sort of thing, you know, so this is...difficult."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Rosalie gently told her.

Carina's eyes flickered back up to her, and the girl shook her head, flashing her a smile.

"I want to," she said simply, before furrowing her brows. "I'm allowed to touch you, now? You want me to?"

Rosalie squeezed her hands. "You can."

"You're sure? I won't if you're not ready."

She felt a surge of affection for the witch as she chuckled again. "I'm sure."

Carina hesitated for only a moment, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Rosalie's, warming the blonde to the core as she threaded a hand in her hair. It was not quick, hard, and passionate like normal. It were as though the raven haired girl were determined to keep it soft and sweet, no matter how Rosalie tried to make it otherwise at first, instinctively.

Her other hand, which had found its way to Rosalie's cheek, made the blonde burn as the hand in her hair slipped away and their foreheads were pressed together.

"My choice to be immortal isn't tied to just Luna anymore," the raven haired girl murmured, gray eyes burning into her own. "We can't grow old together like you want. It's impossible to reverse what's been done to you. But, we can have forever. And, forever with you? It doesn't sound so bad." a thumb grazed her cheek, and Carina's eyes did not waver, though she did go silent for a moment. "I love you."

The words made Rosalie's undead heart actually leap, and the warmth she felt after was nothing like what she usually felt. No, it were as though she were burning, but it was a nice feeling, and her entire world stopped at the last three words that slipped past her mate's lips.

She had never thought anything could make her this happy, but hearing that certainly did, her entire being filled to the brim with joy as Carina leaned back, so that they could properly see each other, and dropped her hand.

Rosalie took it.

"I've waited eighty years to hear that," she breathed. "I love you, too. _So much."_

The answering smile, wide and genuine as gray eyes lit up, was the most beautiful thing Rosalie had ever seen.


	30. Chapter 30

**Four new chapters and only one review, which is a smiley face. *Shakes head and sighs* I'm disappointed. In myself, especially. I guess none of the chapters so far have been good enough...I hope this one makes up for it, it's veryyyy long. Review, please!**

 **You are my favorite song; a**

 **rhythm of beauty that captures**

 **my spirit.**

 **You are my favorite poem; an**

 **exquisite grouping of ideas set**

 **in motion with an unmatched**

 **enchanting elegance.**

 **You are my best friend; from**

 **our laughter to our deep**

 **conversations, our moments**

 **together are a timeless**

 **pleasure.**

 **You are my soul mate; a**

 **connection so pure, so**

 **powerful, that it can only be**

 **considered divine.**

 **You are my lover; a passionate**

 **entwinement, a chorus of**

 **ecstasy, and a feeling of**

 **complete unity that words**

 **could never adequately**

 **describe.**

 **You are my angel; you remind**

 **me of the goodness in this**

 **world and inspire me to be the**

 **greatest version of myself.**

 **You are my home; it is in your**

 **loving gaze that I find the**

 **comfort, acceptance, and the**

 **sense of belonging.**

 **You are my love ~ mi amor;**

 **there are not enough days in**

 **forever to allow me to fully**

 **express my love for you.**

 **I love loving you.**

 **–Steve Maraboli**

Christmas came quickly, and Rosalie found herself leaning back into Carina, watching some holiday movie Luna had picked, with Emmett reclined beside her.

It was still difficult to let others touch her, but Carina...she would always be an exception. Her mere presence calmed Rosalie in ways nothing else could; one look, one touch, made her burn inside. For once, she was not cold. She could feel.

Her mate was also why she was wearing an old, red and gold striped sweater, belonging to Carina herself, if only for the girl's amusement.

The raven haired witch glanced down at her, brow quirking, and promptly gathered Rosalie in her arms, tugging the blonde into her lap; the vampire did not protest.

Carina wound her arms around Rosalie's torso and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder, while she only pressed back further.

Yes, this felt nice.

Rosalie had never been happier when, months ago, Carina had admitted her love for her. Actually, it had been the happiest she had ever been, and now, she was sure she was still on a high every time (it was rather rare, but that did not make it matter any less) she heard the words, feeling like she would float away.

Teddy was asleep upstairs (Carina had more than made up for leaving him with Andromeda, working her hardest to give the one-year-old the best life), given how late it was, and the four others were downstairs as usual, together.

Rosalie turned her attention back to the screen, and for awhile, everyone was silent, watching as the little boy on the screen outsmarted the two robbers.

It was around halfway through the movie when Carina brushed her lips over Rosalie's neck.

"What are we doing for Christmas?" she murmured. "I know Andromeda is coming to stay over, here...Luna might invite anyone else as she sees fit. Do you want your family involved, to spend it here with us, or…"

"If you don't want them to, it doesn't matter," Rosalie whispered back, knowing full well tensions were still a bit high (or a lot, in the case of Edward) between some of them. The blonde loved them all, of course (she could not help it), but it did not mean she wasn't still quite irritated with them. She tilted her head back to see Carina, whose gray eyes were roving over her.

"Hey," Carina prodded her side. "Spend time with them. I know you want to. We'll be fine here, you know."

"My first Christmas with my mate is important," Rosalie shook her head, smiling slightly at her.

The raven haired girl raised her brows, eyes sparking with something Rosalie could not quite place, before smiling back. "If you say so."

"I know so," the blonde leaned back into her again, and they did not speak for the rest of the movie.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina leaned against a shelf, watching Esme browse through various cards.

"I didn't think you'd invite us over," Esme remarked softly. "Or offer to come to ours the day after…" she paused. "I didn't think you'd want to speak to me at all, either, let alone go Christmas shopping."

The woman stopped, pulled out the cards she wanted, and turned. She looked rather sorrowful as her golden eyes found Carina's, and the girl sighed, scuffing her boot against the tile.

"I hadn't planned to for awhile," she admitted. "But, now seemed as best a time as any."

She did not mention that she had felt guilty over Esme the entire time, especially for not speaking to her sooner.

Esme listened intently as Carina continued, "Besides, I know Rose wants to spend time with you guys, but she's been latching herself onto me more and more. She...she loves you," the witch let out a breath and shrugged. "I can't keep her from that. I know Luna plans to invite her father, Harry, Hermione, the Malfoys, and a few of the Weasleys."

"You're alright with that?" the vampire frowned at her.

If Carina was being honest, she wasn't, not completely. She hadn't planned to have a big family Christmas, not at all, but it would be good for Teddy, and she hadn't seen Gabrielle in awhile, anyway, and rather missed the girl.

Besides, what Luna wanted, she would get. It was inevitable.

"Alright enough," Carina said instead, and paused. "That's why I mentioned coming over the day after Christmas, because I know Christmas Eve and Day will be filled with people. Rose deserves to be with her family, not be held back because of any problems I've got."

Esme actually smiled at her. "You're sweet to her, Carina."

The raven haired girl only shook her head, mildly embarrassed by the revelation, and turned around. "C'mon, let's go find some presents for everyone."

The vampire followed along, looking significantly happier.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie watched as Carina smirked at the snow fort she had built. She had been forbidden to use magic by Luna, just as Emmett could not use his speed, and it was clear who was the winner.

The raven haired girl hefted Teddy onto her hip when she noticed the boy tugging at her shirt, and he grinned widely at her.

"Pretty Mumma," he told her cheerily.

Carina laughed, and Rosalie marveled at her flushed cheeks, the beanie on her head, and how her hair fell in waves, snowflakes sticking there.

She looked like something out of a movie, and the scene was so perfect that she was happy that Luna had brought a camera outside with her.

"Pretty Rose," Carina whispered to Teddy, pointing at her, and the boy clapped his hands and shifted his hair to blond.

"Pretty Rose," he agreed.

Rosalie smiled as they came to stand by her side, and Carina put her other hand on her hip as she surveyed Emmett's snow fort.

"You're pathetic," she snorted.

"It's not fair!" Emmett whined. "I couldn't use my speed, and you cheated! There's no way that should be holding up that high, or look that good!"

It was true. Carina had quite literally scaled the side of her snow fort, which she had fashioned to look something like Rapunzel's tower, and it had impressed Rosalie, to say at least. She had not known Carina could climb like that, much less build something of that sort without magic assistance.

Emmett stood just underneath the fort, scowling up at it when Luna tested it for signs of magical assistance and concluded that there were none.

Rosalie noticed the way Carina's fingers twitched, and Luna was lucky enough to have backed out of the way in time, for the entire tower collapsed on top of Emmett, sufficiently burying him. The raven haired girl only smiled wickedly.

When he resurfaced, shaking snow from his hair, Carina promptly shoved Teddy into Rosalie's arms and apparated away.

She was not found for the rest of the day.

~~~xxx~~~

After the house and Christmas tree had both been decorated to the max (Rosalie knew, now, how much Luna loved the season), and after a great many gingerbread cookies had been made, people started showing up.

Not a lot of them, granted. Andromeda and Luna's father, Xenophilius, had shown up early, and Gabrielle Delacour, it seemed, was also making an early visit. She had informed Carina that the others would be showing up on Christmas Eve, and that she had wanted to see her friend.

It had honestly surprised Rosalie when Carina had not even blinked when the blonde teen slammed into her, only wrapped an arm around the girl and chuckled.

The two had been hard to separate. When Emmett had wanted a snowball fight and the adults (well, older adults) had refused to participate, which had left he, Luna, and Rosalie on one team (why had he done that?) with Carina and Gabrielle on another.

Despite having two vampires on their team, Carina and Gabrielle had won, to boot, and were now sitting on the kitchen counter and table respectively, passing gingerbread cookies and marshmallows back and forth. They had mugs of hot chocolate to go with the marshmallows, but it seemed that both witches were intent on eating the treats as well.

Rosalie was not sure if she liked this image or not, but did not enter the kitchen, only hovered just out of sight and listened, unable to help herself.

"How are things at school?" Carina inquired, obviously around a mouthful of cookie.

"They are fine," Gabrielle let out a breath, and Rosalie got the sense that she was trying hard to pronounce words properly. "Fine enough. Shouldn't I be asking you 'ow _you're_ doing, after the—what is the word, fiasco? Yes, the fiasco that 'appened. It sounded quite frightening, Carina."

"What's done is done," the vampire imagined Carina shrugging. "It's not important. I asked how you were," there was a teasing note to her voice. "Don't try to change the subject."

Gabrielle laughed, but it tapered off quickly as she sobered. "Things are fine. I am still stared at often by men on the streets, and it 'as been making me uncomfortable, but there is not much I can do about that."

There was silence for a moment, before the raven haired girl spoke lowly, seriously, "Gabrielle, don't lie. They haven't been treating you right, have they?"

Rosalie could hear the Veela swallow, hesitating before speaking. "No. Ze...the girls do not like me much, still. I 'ave not made any friends. Nothing 'as changed."

"Have they hurt you?" it was foreign, to hear Carina sound concerned for someone who was not herself, Luna, or Teddy.

There was more silence, before there was a soft exhale, and then the sound of Carina dropping off the counter. Rosalie chanced a peek around the doorframe, and saw that the raven haired girl was holding Gabrielle's jaw, gingerly tilting her face this way and that, as if inspecting something.

She saw why; the blonde teen had been hiding a black eye.

Rosalie slipped back to where she had previously been, out of sight.

"After break," Carina breathed out, strained sounding, as though she were holding her anger at bay. "I'm going over there. This is going to stop."

"No!" Gabrielle cried, before abruptly hushing herself, as though realizing that there were others in the house. "No. It...it is fine. I can 'andle it."

"I don't care."

"Carina, please—it will only make things worse…"

"It won't," the raven haired girl promised, and her footsteps sounded again; Rosalie assumed she had backed herself up. "Do you trust me?"

The response was immediate. "Yes."

"It won't get worse." there was a note of finality to Carina's voice, and that was when Rosalie slipped away, not bothering to listen to anymore.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina found Rosalie sitting on the doorstep outside two days later, snow falling down upon her, and draped her jacket over the blonde's shoulders.

Rosalie did not glance up at her, though she could feel her lips twitch at the action.

"You do realize I can't feel the cold, don't you?"

"I know," the raven haired girl sat down beside her, shrugging, close enough that their thighs were touching. Today was the day that Draco and his mother arrived, as well, three days before Christmas Eve. "It's the thought that counts."

"True," Rosalie softly exhaled and drew it closer, unable to help herself from getting a whiff of her mate's scent, increased due to the jacket and her actual presence. It made her relax immediately.

"Besides, we haven't spent much time together since everyone showed up."

"I know."

Carina's snapped her fingers once, and in the other hand materialized a red carnation; she handed it to the vampire.

"If I bothered you somehow," the witch waited until Rosalie was finally looking at her. "I didn't meant to. You've been...off, lately."

Rosalie let out another breath and debated on telling her the truth. It was out of the question to lie, but simply telling her or not wasn't off the table.

 _I suppose I'll tell her._

"You spend quite a bit of time with Gabrielle," the vampire admitted, twirling the flower between her fingers. "I heard the two of you talking the other day, after the snowball fight. I can't help but feel...uncomfortable. She and her sister make me feel uneasy, as though I've got something to compete with. I'm not used to that feeling. It doesn't sit right with me. I'm not worried about you, of course, because I'm not so insecure as to think you'd leave me for anyone, but it's still strange. It's not something I'm used to, especially seeing how open you are with her."

Carina made a small noise of acknowledgement, nodding her head and furrowing her brows before answering. "I met Gabrielle when she was ten or eleven, I think, and again when she was thirteen. I've seen her a handful of times, but I made it a point to be her friend because she seemed like she needed one. Besides, she was never afraid of me, or wanted something from me...she reminded me a bit of Luna, to be honest. I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for her. She's hated for her looks, where she's from. Fleur has gotten used to it, the men drooling, making fools of themselves around her, other women hating her for her heritage. Gabrielle hasn't, and it bothers her."

The raven haired girl reached over to take Rosalie's hand in both of her own, fiddling with the vampire's fingers almost absently. "I've tried to help her as best as I can," she continued. "And I suppose it's worked, somewhat. She's started to feel better about herself, knowing it's the inside that matters, but she struggles. And, you know, no one will ever quite compare to you, Rose."

It was interesting, how much better Carina was getting with her words when around Rosalie. Sometimes she would try to say something meaningful, but it would die off in her throat and she would instead sit there in silence, holding the vampire's hand.

Rosalie did not mind, much. She was happy to have her at all.

"Luna mentioned she kissed you," the blonde quirked a brow. "How should I feel about that?"

Carina stared at her for a moment, before actually laughing. She did not seem at all bothered by the cold outside, despite only wearing a sweater, jeans, and nothing else.

"She admitted she likes me," confessed Carina, before pausing. "Though, I'm not sure if she still does or not. She might. I embarrassed the both of us after she kissed me by flinging myself away and going, and I quote, 'What the bloody buggering hell are you doing?'"

Seeing this lighter side of Carina was new for really everyone, but with nothing to stress over, no one to fight, the girl seemed to have relaxed somewhat. Rosalie liked getting to see her laugh more often, and be less serious.

"But, it's not like you've got anything to worry about," the raven haired girl shrugged, running a hand through her hair, before standing. "I mean, you're my mate, I couldn't leave you if I tried."

Not so eloquent that time, but the remark was appreciated nonetheless as Rosalie also got to her feet and took a step closer, effectively backing Carina into the side of the house.

Carina raised her brows, about to open her mouth again, but was silenced by Rosalie, who felt the witch actually smile a bit into the kiss, and gripped her tighter.

~~~xxx~~~

"You forgive me?" Esme stared at Carina.

"Yes," the raven haired girl averted her eyes. "I do. It wasn't your fault, anyway…"

Yes, being mature was especially hard. Especially this Christmas, when people kept showing up at Luna's invite to stay in her home. She was only lucky she had a big enough house that there were three guest bedrooms; she supposed that was great planning on Andromeda's part while helping her pick it out. Some people would have to share, such as Draco and Xenophilius, and Narcissa and Andromeda, and Gabrielle had thus far had her own room to herself, until her sister and husband arrived.

Bill would most definitely be sleeping on the couch, concluded Carina, so as to not boot the poor girl out of the room. If push came to shove Carina would share with her, but that would mean Rosalie wouldn't be in her room with her as per usual on most occasions (she and Emmett had all but moved in, with the amount of time spent there).

She was happy that she could just stick Harry and Ron in the room with Draco and Xenophilius, and that they were only staying for one night. Hermione could always bunk with Luna or Gabrielle and Fleur; Emmett would not mind being kicked out of her room, considering he had been spending some time with the Cullens again, anyway, in the name of Christmas spirit.

"It was," Esme surged forward, and for a moment, she looked as though she were going to take Carina's hands into her own, but hesitated and lowered hers. "I might not have approved, but I still left you and Luna, Carina. I am so sorry. I'll never be able to express how much it hurts me knowing I left you when you needed me most…" the woman swallowed, looking positively miserable.

The bad part was, it wasn't an act. This was all genuine, a side effect of Esme's big heart and love for them.

It made Carina's heart clench.

"Rosalie told me what happened in that manor," Esme's eyes gleamed, and she yet again reached out, though she stopped herself in time again.

Carina took her hands anyway.

"It's fine," she told the vampire, before she, too, could not help but swallow rather hard. "It's okay. What's done is done...they're all gone now. I'm glad we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"If you wouldn't have died," said Esme, suddenly frighteningly serious, lip curling. "I would have killed that bitch myself!"

Carina blinked at her, eyes widening at the language. She had never heard Esme speak like that before, ever.

"She laid her hands on my children," the woman was actually growling now, eyes darkening. "She deserved more than you gave her."

The raven haired girl could not help from openly gaping now, because she knew that she had certainly done a number on Bellatrix, done lots of terrible things to her. Whatever was worse than that, she was not sure she wanted to know, because Esme was actually a bit intimidating right now.

"I…" Carina tried, but nothing came out. Instead, she settled for staring at the vampire, who slowly began to come out of her daze, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Esme squeezed her hands. "I love all of you so much...you deserve better than what you got in life. I'm no stranger to violence."

That had Carina starting, and she frowned. Who could have hurt sweet, kind Esme (who she now knew had a terrifying temper and side she did not want to cross)?

"What do you mean?" the witch leaned forward, unable to help herself from asking.

"I was born Esme Ann Platt in 1895, and I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio," the vampire squeezed her hands again. "I had a very happy childhood, I'll admit. When I was a teen, I was often in trouble for things due to how mischievous I was," Esme smiled fondly at the memory. "I fell out of a tree when I was sixteen, and broke my leg. Our local doctor was out of town, so Carlisle treated me; he moved away not long after that, but I never forgot him. Initially, I'd wanted to be a school teacher, but I was pressured by my parents to stay and marry. When I was twenty-two, I married Charles Evenson in an attempt to please him."

"He was an abusive man. My parents urged me to keep quiet about what he was doing to me, and so, I had to suffer through it. When he was drafted during World War 1, I was given a period of relief, but he returned in 1919 and continued with the abuse. I found out I was pregnant sometime after that, and so I ran away to my cousin in Wisconsin. When Charles found me, I went to Ashland, instead, posed as a war widow, and temporarily became a school teacher. My baby," Esme softly continued, sorrowful. "was born in 1921, and died from lung fever two days later. I felt that I no longer had any reason to live, so I attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff."

"Esme…" Carina frowned and squeezed the vampire's hands, everything hitting her at once. Esme, who had been in an abusive relationship, who had the last good thing in her life taken away from her; Esme, who committed suicide, but had not died from it. "Carlisle found you, didn't he?"

Esme smiled a little at that. "Yes. Awhile after he turned me, we fell in love and got married. Then, the others came along. Carlisle turned Edward first, then Rosalie, and then Emmett. Jasper and Alice just appeared, but they were, _are,_ all my children, just as you are, as Luna is."

Carina knew why Esme understood her now. Between Esme and Rosalie, she figured that the two together must already have her figured out.

But, Esme really understood. She had, perhaps, not suffered as extensively as Carina had (or perhaps she might have and not mentioned it, for scars wash away from your human life when you turn), but still.

"I'm sorry," the raven haired girl truly was. It baffled her, how anyone could treat someone like Esme that way; also, she could not imagine losing Teddy. It would devastate her. "You...I should have talked to you sooner."

"It doesn't matter now," Esme smiled at her, shaking her head. "You did, and we're both forgiven, aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Carina quirked her lips upward, giving the woman a smile that was mostly genuine (for part of her was still reeling over this new information). She paused. "Do you think Rose will like what I'm doing for her for Christmas?"

Esme had been helping her prepare the surprise for the blonde, and Luna and Emmett had chipped in as well.

"She'll love it," Esme only smiled wider. "I know I've said it before, but you're so good to her, Carina," she drew her hands away, shaking her head again. "I wouldn't have expected something like this from you when we first met, I'm sorry to say."

"I'm still trying to come to terms with it _now,"_ the girl muttered, though she felt rather proud of herself for her plan. "Besides, she deserves it. She's had a rough time."

Esme glanced at the clock, before regretfully standing. "It's time for you to go, honey. You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago, remember?"

Carina shrugged. "They can get over it."

The vampire laughed and pulled her in for a hug, which she gladly (though albeit hesitantly) reciprocated.

~~~xxx~~~

Christmas Eve came quickly, and Hermione found herself sitting in Carina's living room, where Luna had organized a party, and was thankful it was a pretty spacious room, though still a bit crowded.

Everyone was having a good time, talking and laughing, some even drinking, and she noticed that Carina wasn't drinking at all, save for a few shots of firewhisky.

The raven haired girl in question was actually laying on the floor, her head in Rosalie's lap as the blonde combed her fingers through Carina's hair. Gray eyes fluttered shut for a few moments, a look of contentment on her face as she reached up to grab Rosalie's free hand.

Rosalie smiled down at her, and it was all too easy for Hermione to figure out that Carina had finally admitted her true feelings, given how relaxed the other witch was.

As if sensing eyes on her, Carina opened her eyes and caught Hermione's gaze, before doing something rather astonishing.

She grinned, a full on, wide, mischievous grin that made Hermione Granger's heart soar.

She had not seen a grin like that in years. Her (perhaps former) best friend was finally happy, and she was glad.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina had taken Rosalie to escape the party sometime later during the night, after ensuring that Andromeda or Luna would check up on Teddy, who had been put to bed.

Rosalie was not sure where she was being taken, to be honest. She had just allowed Carina to grab her by the hand and drag her through the forest, instead of apparating like normal.

She did not even entertain the thought that there could be a surprise for her, truthfully. She just figured that Carina was feeling reckless after the shots she took, and wanted to go for a run, possibly make out in private.

She hadn't expected to enter an actual Wonderland.

There were fairy lights strung all through the treetops, leading a pathway covered in rose petals to a small, circular clearing on the cliffside, which was lit up as well. The snow gleamed, and the stars shone brightly above them; it was convenient that the moon was full, as well.

Vines twisted around the trees, and there was a stone bench sitting in the center of the clearing, overlooking the cliffside, where they could see and hear the ocean.

Flat stones circled the bench, forming a perfect heart, and Carina turned to Rosalie abruptly and pushed at her shoulders until she sat down on the bench. It was like something out of a movie.

Carina plopped down beside her, snow lightly falling down around them, and they stuck to the girl's hair, lashes, and clothing as she gestured upward.

The lights that had been strung up went out abruptly, and then, suddenly, small, winged creatures were quickly circling them. They were all glowing, creating a small whirlwind of color around the two, moving so quickly that they were blowing a breeze on them.

Rosalie was just beginning to marvel at the streaks of color (and how Carina looked, gray eyes glinting with the reds and blues and greens and purples, head tipped back) when they flitted away, instead rearranging themselves in the air.

The blonde tilted her head when she realized they were spelling words.

 _WE CAN'T GROW OLD TOGETHER,_ was spelled out first, before the creatures rearranged themselves again and again. _I KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT. I'M SORRY I CAN'T GIVE YOU THAT. BUT I CAN GIVE YOU FOREVER._

A dozen of the winged creatures flitted over, and each dropped a red rose into her lap, before they returned to their place.

Rosalie fingered one of them, murmuring, "It's fake."

The others were very much real, she noticed.

At her words, the creatures zipped about, spelling one last sentence.

 _I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL THE LAST ROSE DIES._

Rosalie turned to stare at her as the creatures flew away, back into the treetops, and the lights flickered back on to reveal Carina, who was staring at her and fidgeting anxiously.

"Fairies," she explained quietly. "They like the staring...they're quite vain. It wasn't hard to convince them…"

The blonde felt as though her heart had started beating, warm to the core at the gesture. She had not thought things could get any better than they had been recently, but they definitely had with this gesture. She had not expected something like this from Carina, and though she felt rather guilty for the grand gesture, felt a strong surge of affection for the girl, who had obviously done her best.

"It's not over, love," Carina gingerly angled her face toward the cliffside, where fireworks were going off. When they stopped, the raven haired girl reached underneath the bench and produced a small radio, fiddling with the dial for a moment until music came on, before she sat it down and stood. She held out a hand, wordlessly beckoning to Rosalie.

Rosalie carefully set the roses aside and accepted it, getting to her feet as well as the slower music began to play, and felt Carina's arms loop around her neck loosely. Instinctively, she grabbed the witch's hips and began to sway along with her.

"You did all this by yourself?" Rosalie said softly, brows furrowing. "For me?"

Pale cheeks flushed, and gray eyes averted. "Yes."

"Carina…" the vampire gripped her hips just a little tighter to get her attention. "You didn't have to. I'm not…"

"You're worth it." Carina cleared her throat. "Also, we're spending the day after Christmas with your family."

"What?" Rosalie stopped swaying and stared at her, mildly astonished. "You want to?"

"I already talked to them about it, actually," the raven haired girl scuffed her boot in the snow. "They agreed. I know you miss them."

Rosalie did indeed miss them, and it was true that she loved them no matter how furious she still was. She couldn't help it. After spending so many decades together, they had bonded.

For Carina to do all this and then give her what she had been craving, it only served to make Rosalie fall harder. She had never been treated half as well by Royce, who would have never thought of anything of this sort at all, nothing this elaborate.

"The roses were cheesy, I guess," Carina slowly removed her arms, looking unsure. "And the fairies might have been a bit much. I probably should have told you about going to-"

"No," Rosalie interrupted quickly, looping her arms around the girl's waist before she could take a step back. "It's perfect!"

"It is?"

"Yes," Rosalie reached out to cup the witch's face instead, tenderly brushing her thumbs over Carina's cheeks. "It is. And so are you. This...this is amazing, Carina, and I love it all. No one has ever done anything like this for me before…"

"You deserve it," gray eyes blinked at her, and it was stated as though it were obvious, as though Carina had never considered that she wasn't.

Her words had the vampire smiling widely, unable to help herself as she ran a hand through Carina's hair, before returning it back to her cheek, watching as the girl leaned into the touch.

"I don't deserve _you,"_ Rosalie murmured to her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Funny," Carina pulled back far too soon for the blonde's liking and smirked back. "I was going to say the same thing."

"Shut up."

The raven haired girl's eyes twinkled. "Make me."

Rosalie did.

~~~xxx~~~

Christmas Day went over without a hitch, and Carina and Luna had made sure to take many pictures of Teddy's first Christmas, before everyone had left.

Now, it was the day after, and Christmas in the Cullen household was nothing short of amusing, especially at the grumblings of Carina, who was sitting on the floor with false reindeer antlers on her head, her nose glowing red.

Rosalie could not be blamed for refusing to let her take it off, or for making her keep her nose the way it was at Alice's prior insistence. She looked adorable, sulking at the pictures that had been taken.

Presents had long since been passed out, but nothing would top Rosalie's Christmas Eve with Carina, who had just been tugged into a chair beside Esme and had actually leaned into the woman, scowling.

"It's alright, dear," Esme laughed, wrapping an arm around the girl. "At least it will be over later."

There was the flash of another camera, and Emmett grinned at Carina as she groaned, shifted into her other form, and buried herself behind Esme, who only laughed again and patted her back.

~~~xxx~~~

"Do you remember our last New Years?" Carina inquired of Hermione, who was sitting next to her and Gabrielle. Rosalie and Emmett had yet to show up at the party Luna had insisted they have (she had, of course, allowed Gabrielle to stay over the entirety of break, and Luna had insisted on inviting Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all over again).

It was a smaller party, of course, but still a party nonetheless. She had managed to rope Leah into coming as well, and they were about to start drinking.

"Sixth year?" Hermione asked for confirmation, and when the raven haired girl nodded, chuckled lightly. "Yes, I remember. We were shoved into a kiss."

"Hot," Leah remarked, before casually reaching over to take a swig of firewhisky. "But something that will get you killed by blondie if it happens this year."

"Not willingly," Carina snatched the bottle from her and chugged half of it, relishing in the burn in her throat as smoke streamed out of her ears. "And if anyone gets any ideas," she raised a brow. "I'll make sure they never have any again."

No one looked particularly worried, though they knew her threat was sincere. It was nearly midnight, however, so they began to pass around the bottles (Carina made it a point to drink only when it was late and Teddy was sleeping, so she would not be the terrible mother getting drunk in front of her child) and shot glasses, drinking their fill.

When Rosalie (and Emmett, of course) showed up only seconds before midnight, as the rambunctious group was screaming the countdown, Carina scrambled to her feet.

Her mind was hazy from the sheer amount of drinking (she may or may not have accepted Ron's challenge to drink Leah under the table and failed, despite getting the shifter drunk on the potent alcohol, her system not fast enough to burn _it_ off), and she stumbled once or twice. Or more. She lost count.

Just as the group cried out the end, Carina surged forward and kissed Rosalie hard.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie was certainly not surprised by the rather rough kiss and reciprocated quickly enough, though when she noticed the others all doing their own thing in the living room and how drunk her mate was, thought it prudent to get them out of there. She trusted that Luna would shoo off everyone eventually.

She swept Carina into her arms, the girl whining in protest when she did so, before instead getting the bright idea to kiss along the vampire's neck and jaw, instead.

Rosalie would be lying if she said it didn't feel great, a little _too_ great (she did not want to go far, especially with her mate drunk), and so she tossed Carina onto the bed and crawled on after her.

"If you wanted that," Carina pointed at her, slurring her words a little. "All you had to do was ask. C'mere."

When Rosalie only quirked a brow, the raven haired girl frowned, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy, before her eyes went wide and she threw herself at the blonde, surprising her enough that she was knocked back on the bed.

Carina rolled them over and yanked Rosalie into her arms, pushing the vampire's head down on her chest and clumsily stroking her hair as she babbled, "'m sorry, 'm so sorry, I didn' mean…'m not like that mean guy, promise! I'd never ever hurt you, m'kay? We don' gotta kiss, we can jus' lay here and-and...I love you so much, m'kay? So much. I don' wanna hurt you, ever!"

Rosalie furrowed her brows and sat up, though the raven haired girl tried to hold her down, and noticed how upset Carina looked. "What are you talking about?"

"That man!" the girl's lower lip trembled. "Wha's his face. R-Ross? Ryan? No, no, Royce! I don' wanna be like Royce! He forced you to...I-I don' wanna do that. I won' ever to that, I promise! I don' wanna make you do anything, ever."

It was then that the blonde realized what Carina was getting at. When she commanded Rosalie to come back to kiss her again and she had not immediately reacted, Carina had immediately assumed that it had made her flash back to Royce, and what the man had done to her.

Hence, the babbling, rather sweet babbling, as a matter of fact.

Carina was absolutely terrified of hurting her or forcing her to do something she didn't want to do, and it made Rosalie's heart clench and warm simultaneously.

"I wasn't thinking about him, honey," she said gently, placing her fingers under Carina's chin to tilt it up. Large, watery gray eyes gazed back at her, and the brushed away a tear that had fallen, more shocked than anything that it had happened at all. After all, the raven haired girl never cried, not around her. "I was just admiring you. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You're okay?"

"I'm okay," Rosalie stroked her cheek, reassuring. "Do you want to continue what we were doing?"

She half expected Carina to jump at the chance, but the raven haired girl only shook her head and leaned back, swiping at her eyes, before holding out her arms.

"C'mere?" this time, it was more of a question than a demand, and Rosalie chuckled lightly as she sank into her mate's embrace.

Carina hugged her close (she quite liked drunk Carina, who was amusing and very touchy and open), nuzzling the top of her head, and her arms were locked so tightly that Rosalie doubted she would be moving anywhere tonight. She didn't mind, though.

After all, her mate's arms were the best place to be.


	31. Chapter 31

**FIRST OFF, I'd like to ask you guys to check out my one shot, Now I See You, which revolves around Carina and her father, Sirius. I'd love to get some feedback for that, please!**

 **Second, I get a little over eager when I get the chapters written, which would explain why I post them so quickly. *Smiles sheepishly* I can never wait to see them up! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, and for the advice.**

 **I want morning and noon and**

 **nightfall with you. I want your**

 **tears, your smiles, your**

 **kisses...the smell of your hair,**

 **the taste of your skin, the**

 **touch of your breath on my**

 **face. I want to see you in the**

 **final hour of my life...to lie in**

 **your arms as I take my last**

 **breath.**

 **–Lisa Kleypas**

Leah leaned back and watched as Carina got knocked onto her rear not once, not twice, but ten different times by Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy respectively. She was glad she had been allowed to watch her friend train with the women, for it was nothing short of amusing to watch Carina steadily get frustrated at her lack of progress.

It seemed to make the raven haired girl remember just how inexperienced she was compared to these two, how young she was, as she got to her feet with a scowl.

"This is ridiculous!" she muttered to herself, and for a moment, Leah was not sure Andromeda or Narcissa heard.

That is, until the former said sharply, "You did not defeat Bellatrix by yourself, remember that. If Rosalie hadn't have taken her wand, or if you hadn't have removed her magic, she'd have killed you. Out of all of us, she was the most experienced with wandless magic. You are young, Carina, and though you're mature in many ways, you are still arrogant. You've grown so used to being more powerful than others your age, or even above your own, that you think you can handle anything anyone throws at you."

Narcissa threw a spell at the girl, who, with sweat beaded on her brow, deflected it. It did not escape Leah's notice that Carina was moved back an inch when the spell came into contact with the shield.

"You need this training," Narcissa reminded her coldly, and Leah glanced over at Draco, who was also sitting on the sidelines and looking quite relieved he was not in his cousin's place. He was supposed to be out job hunting, but had been held back. "You will not throw childish tantrums when you do not win, either. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Carina spoke through gritted teeth, and when she was promptly blasted back by the blonde, lay there, not quite panting, but still struggling to take in more air.

"Draco!" Andromeda whirled on the boy. "Your turn. Carina, go sit down."

Draco swallowed and nodded, while Carina got to her feet; when they passed each other, she clapped him hard on the back.

She sat down heavily next to Leah.

"I'm an adult," the raven haired girl grumbled. "I shouldn't be able to be forced into _anything."_

"You're still a teenager," Leah pointed out. "Eigh _teen._ Nine _teen._ You won't be technically an adult until you're twenty."

"Shut up!" Carina pushed her.

It did nothing to budge the shifter, who promptly shoved the witch onto her side and held her there with one hand as she struggled, hissing obscenities the entire time, before finally going limp.

Leah let her up, noting that Carina was very grumpy at six in the morning with no coffee.

Well, it was eight now, but it still counted.

"I don't see how blondie puts up with you," Leah snorted, before smirking at the girl. "Oh, wait: it's because of those _grand_ romantic gestures you've done."

"There's only been one…" the raven haired girl clenched her jaw, and her cheeks flushed slightly.

"You're whipped."

"I'm not."

"Yesterday, she literally ordered you to go to bed when it got too late and you did. We were _partying,_ for fuck's sake, you didn't need to sleep!"

"Lobo, everytime we party now we use firewhisky, and we both drink enough to get us completely plastered, which normally results in us doing bad things to Sam because you're still bitter."

That was true. Leah _was_ still very bitter, and when she and Carina were drunk, they were often hiding things from Sam, or destroying his clothing so that he would have to get new ones, or messing with various things around his home so that they didn't work correctly.

Last time, Carina had made the toaster grow wings and breathe fire. Drunk Carina was very imaginative, Leah noticed, and quite fun.

"Yeah, well," Leah huffed at her. "You're still whipped!"

"I'm not whipped!"

The shifter only leaned back on her elbows and shook her head, watching as Draco was blasted back by Andromeda.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina had finally been informed about what had happened after the New Year's party by Rosalie, and to be honest, she really shouldn't have been surprised by how she acted while intoxicated. It was always a fear in the back of her mind, she knew, that she would do something and Rosalie would not say anything because she loved her.

 _She loves me._ It was a strange concept. She had said the words, herself, but had not expected to hear them back.

Still, however, she could not help but feel a bit embarrassed at how her drunken self had acted. One, rather horny, and two, quite foolish.

It wasn't to say she didn't feel sexual urges. She just chose not to act on them, or ignored them, and it was really that simple. It wasn't like sex or anything of that sort was the basis for their relationship, or needed to be. Carina was content to have Rosalie as she was, without anything else going on.

Besides, she wouldn't have felt right actually having sex while knowing that the vampire wouldn't be completely satisfied because she'd be holding herself back.

Carina shook her head, returning her thoughts to what was in front of her. Or, rather, above her.

"You didn't want to kiss me after that," Rosalie spoke softly, and though Carina's eyes were closed, she knew the blonde was smiling, perhaps only slightly. "You just held me, like I mattered."

"That's because you do." the witch hummed as fingers combed delicately through her hair.

"You're very affectionate when drunk, did you know that?"

A sudden thought struck Carina, and though she did not open her eyes, she responded anyway. "I used to be afraid of what you'd think. Of me drinking, I mean. It's not as though I do it often," she and Leah had their party nights, which were on Fridays, and that was when most things happened in La Push, anyway. "but with what happened...I know how you feel about alcohol."

"I was uneasy at first," the vampire admitted, and the feeling of her fingers in Carina's hair was so soothing that she had to force herself to stay awake. "I've seen and experienced what it does to people. After meeting you, I'm sorry to say that I was a bit anxious at what it would turn you into. You're a very formidable character, and I was afraid it would turn you into something dark and angry," Rosalie's sudden chuckle shook the witch a bit. "I didn't expect you to be a clingy, clumsy, light hearted thing who babbles far too much and likes to play tricks on her friend's heartbreaker."

Carina finally managed to open her eyes, and they sought out Rosalie's face quickly. Sometimes, she couldn't get over how stunning the blonde was. It was in all vampires, sure, but there was something about her mate that could make her stop dead in her tracks and stare in awe.

Nothing had ever fascinated her so much. She could not help but wish she had been able to see Rosalie as a human. She knew what Rosalie thought of _her,_ she supposed, though she knew the blonde regretted, more than ever, not getting to grow old together.

The raven haired girl shrugged, and when the hand in her hair stilled, reached up and pressed it down on her head wordlessly.

There was another chuckle, but the vampire above her continued her ministrations.

"Graduation is soon," Rosalie reminded her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Carina snorted. "Who isn't? I regret letting Luna talk me into it in the first place."

"You're not going to say you're happy you met me there?"

"I _suppose."_

Rosalie swatted her head.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina leaned back in her seat, watching as Rosalie and Luna graduated after she and the Cullens. Esme was taking many, many pictures, and she was sure she featured heavily in them, especially when Luna all but flew into her arms, a wide grin in place.

"Thank you for agreeing to go!" the blonde actually looked rather happy as she hugged Carina around the neck, before pulling away.

The raven haired girl couldn't resist a laugh and mussed Luna's hair. "Anything for you, Lune."

Luna squeezed her hand and bounced away to Emmett, leaving Carina to shake her head and heft Teddy higher onto her hip. The boy giggled and fiddled with her cap, which she had yet to bother taking off.

Rosalie stalked over, hips swinging, a smile on her face when she saw them, and Carina stopped for a moment to stare.

"You always did look good in red," she greeted.

"Your cap is crooked," Rosalie told her instead, stifling a chuckle.

Carina narrowed her eyes at Teddy and flicked him in the forehead, causing him to pout at her as she straightened the cap on her head. "Not funny, Ted."

Rosalie raised her brows and reached out to tilt it. "You looked better that way."

The raven haired girl snorted. "Says the immaculately dressed one."

It was true. The vampire was always, always perfectly dressed, whereas Carina herself sported a more casual look, typically always with jeans, sweaters/t-shirts, or boots. She did not actually comb her hair, or wear make up, and that was that. It was very simple.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Esme held out her hands for Teddy, and Carina shrugged at Rosalie as she handed the boy to the woman, glancing around at the crowd that had gathered. Many people still were not completely positive if she and Rosalie were close friends or in a relationship due to them only ever really holding hands.

To be honest, she was a fairly private person, hence, the hand holding. Then again, didn't Rosalie deserve better than to be kept some sort of secret, never confirmed or denied to be her partner?

The last person made their graduation speech, and as Bella Swan broke away from her proud parents to greet them, Carina grabbed Rosalie by the hand impulsively.

"Come on," she commanded, and the blonde, confused, allowed herself to be drug up onto the stage. Carina loosely gripped the mic in her hand and leaned forward, speaking loudly to get everyone's attention, "OI!"

The crowd hushed, and the raven haired girl knew there was no backing out now as she released the mic, grabbed Rosalie by the collar, and pressed their lips together.

When she broke away, Carina leaned into the mic again and promptly announced, "See this? In case you're all too thick to realize, this is my girlfriend, she is the most amazing bloody person I've ever met, and I love her. Just thought you ought to know. Any problems? No? Good."

She turned to Rosalie, who was actually looking rather stunned, and tugged the blonde off the platform, ignoring the shocked whispers from the crowd. Once back to the Cullens, she found Esme smiling at her, shaking her head.

Luna was, too, actually.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Emmett exclaimed, and Carina turned to him, raising a brow and wondering briefly if he had a problem with it, until he spoke his next words. "I should have thought of that! Hey, Luna, c'mere, let's go!"

Carina snorted and shoved Luna forward after him, causing the younger witch to turn around and laugh at her.

Amidst Emmett's far more heartfelt declaration (though it was nothing fancy, he was not good with words either), she found herself being yanked into a cold body, arms wrapped so snugly around her that she could not move.

She knew it was Rosalie, and so of course she reciprocated.

"Thank you," the vampire murmured, hugging her tighter. "I didn't think you'd do something like that."

"There's a lot of things I never thought I'd do," Carina admitted, and when they pulled away, produced a red carnation and held it out to the blonde. She'd have rathered it be a rose, but carnations also symbolized love, and she thought that giving a person named Rosalie roses all the time was too cheesy. "And then I met you."

The blonde actually smiled, and then reached out to accept something from Jasper, holding it out; it was a dozen roses, and Carina actually laughed.

"We had the same idea," Rosalie passed her the roses, while she took the carnation, chuckling. "Are you going to get ready for the graduation party Alice insists on hosting?"

"I guess," Carina shrugged, even as Luna appeared and leaned into her arm.

"She'll be ready," the witch reassured. "I'll make sure she looks nice."

"Your version of nice, or hers?" Rosalie quirked a brow.

Luna only smiled. "You'll love it."

Carina wondered what she had gotten into.

~~~xxx~~~

"Luna, this feels strange."

"Don't worry about it," Luna waved a hand, laughing lightly. "You'll be fine. You look great."

"I don't know."

"If we hadn't have met Emmett and Rosalie, and if we weren't soul companions…"

Carina groaned. "Don't go there. You're gorgeous, but…"

"And you're hot," Luna shrugged, as though it were nothing, and hearing those words come out of her mouth was indeed a little strange. Well, more than a little. "Leah is supposed to be at the party eventually with Jacob and some of the others. She can definitely tell you if you don't believe me."

Carina promptly turned and thudded her head against the wall.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie found Luna in the crowd easily, with her bright clothing, corkscrew necklace, and radish earrings. She knew that where Luna went, Carina followed, and so the vampire looked toward the door, waiting.

Carina slipped into the room, moving through the crowd with languid ease and making her way toward Rosalie, who stared. She knew that Luna said she would love what Carina would be wearing, but she hadn't expected _this._

It was far more revealing than the witch wore in public, that much was for certain, with the dark blue, lace up crop top, and paired with the short black skirt and heels, it was almost like looking at a different person.

Another thing Rosalie wasn't used to seeing was Carina with makeup, which she never bothered with. Her lips were painted red, raven hair brushed and hanging in glossy waves down her back, gray eyes standing out amongst her pale skin.

And...Rosalie narrowed her eyes. Were those earrings? Carina had never had her ears pierced.

"Ridiculous, isn't it?"

Rosalie was snapped from her daze when the witch stopped in front of her, crossing her arms over her front, and standing straighter. The blonde could not help but notice that Carina's heels were higher than hers, giving the girl an inch or two on her, despite Rosalie being the taller one.

"Where did Luna find all this?" she inquired, eyes roving over her mate's form yet again. "And why are your ears pierced?"

"I didn't ask," Carina snorted. "I don't want to know. And, I didn't want them pierced, but she insisted, so here we are."

"I see."

Rosalie was nearly about to start eyeing her again when someone, _Jacob Black,_ greeted lowly, "Sup, cuz?"

Carina swung her head around to see the boy behind her, and she raised a dark brow. "What do you want?"

"Just came to say hi," he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And to tell you that Leah will be here late. You'll get some time to have your make out session with blondie, no worries."

The raven haired girl only arched her brow higher, lips quirking up into a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Gross," Jacob shook his head, wrinkling his nose. "The girl who's probably my cousin and a leech? Yeah, no thanks."

"Suit yourself," Carina shrugged and snaked an arm around Rosalie's waist, pressing their sides together and shooting the boy a wicked grin, teeth gleaming in the flashing lights. "Unless you'd like a show, I'd suggest you leave."

Jacob made a face and scurried off to find Bella, leaving Rosalie and Carina to maneuver themselves into a secluded corner, away from the party. They could still hear the music, loud and pumping, but that did not bother them.

As Carina leaned back casually against the wall, Rosalie pressed her palms into the wall on either side of the girl's head.

"A show?" the blonde lifted a brow.

The raven haired girl scoffed. "Everyone already had a show during graduation. You're mine, now."

"All yours?"

Carina did not move when Rosalie leaned in close at first, only held still and gazed back. "All mine."

"It seems to me," Rosalie murmured, pressing a kiss to the witch's neck. "that right now, you're not in a position to talk."

"What if I didn't want to talk?"

The vampire could feel hands on her lower back, though they did not once stray, and she rather wished they would. Seeing Carina like this tonight, having her in such a position, was driving Rosalie wild inside.

She kept one hand on the wall, and used the other to thread through Carina's hair as she kissed the girl. It was returned earnestly, their lips moving in tandem, and as they went on, finally, the hands on her back slipped down lower.

Carina stopped abruptly and pulled back, a frown in place, but Rosalie kissed her again, harder; the hands returned to their place and squeezed.

The blonde stifled a moan and bit down on the witch's lower lip, tugging harshly, before promptly invading the warm mouth against hers with her tongue. Her mate had no qualms against exploring, this time, hands wandering around her back, her stomach, her rear, and resting again there, one sliding to her hip to grip it hard.

Carina broke away swiftly, and before Rosalie had anytime to protest, was attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses, moving down to her exposed shoulder and up to her jaw, then her ear, leaving the vampire to tilt her neck to the side.

Everywhere Carina touched her, Rosalie burned, and it felt amazing.

She could hear the raven haired girl's heart beating wildly against her as their chests pressed together, as Rosalie lifted the witch by the thighs and pulled her up.

Her mate did not stop what she was doing, hand just barely grazing Rosalie's chest and then gliding down her ribs. The blonde supported her with one arm, moving down to capture Carina's lips again, and a hand wound through her hair, tugging hard enough that the could feel it, fingers raking her scalp.

Rosalie only pulled away when Carina needed to catch her breath, panting slightly, but then moved to suck at the flesh on the girl's collar, minding the fact that her teeth were sharp.

This actually elicited a moan from the normally controlled witch, who craned her neck, instead, trusting her.

The blonde didn't stop there, only continued along her neck and shoulder, unable to stop herself as the smell of vanilla and pine filled her nostrils. It was intoxicating.

"Well, well," drawled a voice, and Rosalie literally dropped Carina in surprise. Leah Clearwater leaned against the wall, dressed in darker clothing like her packmates, and was watching with an amused smirk. "Look what we have here. Finally getting some, Wicked?"

"Bitch!" Carina snarled at her, shoving the shifter as she straightened her skirt.

"Says the whore doing it with a leech against a wall," Leah remarked lazily, even as Rosalie glared at her. The shifter gestured to her mouth, and then along her neck, all the way down to her shoulder. "Got something there, by the way." her eyes cut across to Rosalie. "You, too."

The vampire licked her lips, able to taste their mixed lipstick, and wiped it off; she saw Carina doing the same as well, before she noticed what Leah had been pointing at.

Hickeys. Lots of them.

Carina craned her neck to see the couple along her shoulder, before turning to Rosalie and arching a brow.

Rosalie shrugged.

"It's for the best you showed up," Carina finally grumbled to Leah. "Wouldn't have been good if we'd have gotten very far."

"Sure," Leah snickered. "So, blondie, think I can steal Wicked here for a few drinks?"

"I'll come for you later," Carina informed the vampire.

"I bet you will."

The raven haired girl placed a hand on the shifter's arm, and Leah yelped, having been jolted with magic as Carina scowled. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Alright, alright," ruefully, Leah rubbed her arm.

The two sidled off, leaving Rosalie to lean against the wall and smirk after them.

~~~xxx~~~

Later that night, Carina stared at herself in the mirror, trailing her fingers over the marks left on her neck and shoulder.

She should have expected it. She'd have to use a glamor now, but she didn't mind. In all honesty, she kind of liked it, as her mind drifted back to the cold mouth pressed against her neck, cool lips moving against hers, and silky blonde hair curled around her fingers.

 _Bloody hell, she was hot…_

Carina shook her head hard, forcing her mind away from such things, moved away from the mirror, and collapsed onto her bed.

She stared at the ceiling, arms and legs spread out wide, and actually smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the latest reviews guys, and don't forget to check out my one shot, Now I See You! As for the freak out, I you're referring to what happened at the _birthday party,_ it wasn't touched upon in this story, and as you can see, if anything happened during the graduation party, it wasn't included. Victoria is dead, so for now, they've not got much to worry about. XD**

 **Be calm in arguing for**

 **fierceness makes error a**

 **fault and truth**

 **discourtesy.**

 **–George Herbert**

Carina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Rosalie, _Rosalie bloody Hale,_ had agreed to protect the baby Bella Swan had fallen pregnant with?

"It will be fine, Carina," the blonde repeated again, though her tone had an edge to it. "It's a baby."

Carina recognized that edge. It was clearly telling her to back off.

She never listened.

"We don't know what it is," the raven haired girl pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on. "It could be dangerous, Rosalie."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Me? You can't see what's right in front of you!"

"Carina, it's a _child—"_

"Not yet, it isn't—"

"Don't—"

"Rosalie, look—"

"Don't tell me you actually agree with Edward!" Rosalie was looking at her in disbelief.

Edward was a complete and utter fool. Carina held no love for him, and she doubted she ever would, but this was certainly something that seemed suspicious. A human falling pregnant by a vampire? She had never heard of such a thing, and quite frankly, she was worried about what it would mean if it were to be born.

What would it be? What could it do?

She had Teddy to think about. She couldn't just let yet another dangerous thing be brought into the world, not when they had been living in peace for this long. He didn't deserve that!

And Rosalie...she would get attached. Too attached. She would allow herself to be won over, and what if the thing was a complete demon? What if it hurt her, or worse, destroyed her, or even Luna?

Uncertainties like this weren't something anyone from war would tolerate. Mad-Eye would've already apparated over there and offed everyone involved without a second thought.

 _Danger,_ a voice within her hissed. _She can't see what's so clearly in front of her._

"I'll kill them both," the words slipped from her lips before she could stop them, her mind only on her son, her mate, and what this half-breed could bring. Teddy being born from a werewolf was one thing, but a vampire was different. Super strength, speed, and a thirst for blood? Immortal children were unpredictable, uncontrollable.

"It's a _baby!"_ Rosalie drew herself up to her full height, only a couple inches more than Carina at most, and stepped closer. Her golden eyes glinted.

"A baby that could become extremely dangerous," the raven haired girl felt the need to remind the vampire, even though she knew she was putting herself in a bad spot. "We don't know what it will become, or what it will be capable of."

"So you'd kill it?" the blonde was angry, Carina could tell.

She couldn't lie. "Yes."

Rosalie was looking at her as though she were severely disappointed, as though she simply couldn't believe Carina had not taken her side in this.

"I can't let you do that."

"You can try," the raven haired girl straightened, feeling her hands tremble. She, too, was getting increasingly frustrated, even a bit angry as well.

Rosalie's hands curled into fists, though she did not seem to realize as she sharply said, "And how would you feel if someone were to kill your son? We have no idea what he'll become in the future, either."

That struck a chord in Carina. While what Rosalie had said had some truth in it, and while Carina knew exactly what she would do if someone killed her son (it was not pretty and lasted many, many years), this wasn't right.

"Don't bring my son into this," she said lowly, clenching her jaw. Part of her could not believe that the blonde would be saying this, while the other thought it made sense, Rosalie defending any type of child. It was in her nature.

The vampire's nostrils flared. "Exactly. Bella is that baby's mother, and she has a right to decide what happens within her body. Restricting her is wrong, as is going after an innocent child. If it were Teddy—"

"I _said,"_ Carina felt her chest rumble, unable to stop herself from squaring her shoulders and stepping into her mate's space _. "don't bring him into this!"_

Her body tensed when Rosalie loomed over her, something the blonde had never done before. It made her uneasy, especially when golden eyes darkened. It was not, however, enough to make her back down, no matter the predatory, almost dominating vibes Rosalie was giving off.

The blonde forgot she was a predator, too.

"You won't touch Bella," Rosalie told her, tone deliberately slow and cold. "Or her baby."

Carina bared her teeth. "I'll do as I please."

The vampire's upper lip curled, and she leaned down, eyes dark, but not quite black, as she took in the raven haired girl's furiously quivering form. Their noses were only an inch apart, and neither of them looked away; it was an intense stare off, and it was Rosalie who moved away first.

She was gone in seconds.

~~~xxx~~~

Three days later, and neither Rosalie nor Carina had spoken to each other.

Currently, the raven haired girl was riding her broom in circles over the forest, Teddy held securely to her front with one arm, squealing as they flew. Normally she would stick him to the broom and then do a loop, which he loved, but her heart was not in it today.

When they landed, he seemed to pick up on her mood as she sat him down in front of her and leaned back against a tree.

"Mumma sad?" Teddy asked, tilting his head.

"Not sad, Ted," Carina sighed. "Mad."

"Oh." the boy was silent for a few beats, his brows furrowing. "Where Rose?"

"She's not happy with Mumma at the moment."

"Oh," he said again, before pausing. "Mumma mad at Rose?"

Carina raised her brows at him, rather surprised he had figured it out, but agreed easily enough, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Rose is wrong and Mumma is right, 'kay?" the raven haired girl tapped his nose, and he went cross eyed to stare at her finger, causing her to chuckle.

"'kay."

"Good boy," Carina scooted forward and lay on her back, before crooking her legs and helping him climb on top of them.

Teddy giggled as he stared down at her, flailing an arm while the other held onto her knee. She reached out to grab his hand, smiling a bit, though it was rather half hearted.

If even her son couldn't cheer her up, what could?

"I wish Moony or Dad were here," she sighed again. "They'd know what to do."

"Mooey?"

" _Moony,"_ Carina absently took Teddy's little hand, which he had been using to reach for her. "I'll tell you about him when you're older, okay?"

"'kay, Mumma. We fly 'gain?"

"Sure, Ted, sure."

The raven haired girl grabbed Teddy and got to her feet, pulling her broom up with as she was about to mount it, there was a pop, and she knew who it was before she saw them.

She turned to find Luna standing there, pale brows raised.

"Are you sure you don't want to go over there?" Luna questioned lightly. She had been over to the Cullens' a lot in the past three days, and while she did not share Carina's opinion on the baby (she shared Rosalie's, as a matter of fact), she, at least, understood. Like always. She would probably even forgive the older witch if she did something.

"You and I both know I'll kill Bella if I go," Carina bluntly told her, though it was not harshly as she said this. She snorted. "Rosalie would throw me out if you even tried to bring me."

"Perhaps," the blonde witch conceded, nodding. "But I know Teddy has missed her, and I really would like you to come with me, at least to visit with Emmett. I haven't seen much of you lately."

That was true. Carina had avoided any Cullens like the plague, and Luna had not; thus, their separation.

"Rose?" Teddy perked up at that, and the raven haired girl stared down at him with a frown, remembering Rosalie's words from the other day, before scowling.

"No, Ted."

"No Rose?"

"No, Ted."

"Pwease?"

" _No,_ Ted!" Carina's words had gotten a bit louder, enough so that it startled the boy, whose lower lip trembled as he began to cry.

"Bloody hell," she muttered furiously, bouncing him in her arms. "Fine, we'll go!"

Teddy's tears took a few moments to clear away, and he blinked at her. "We see Rose?"

She spoke slowly so that he would understand. "You are staying with Mumma. You get it?"

The boy's lip jutted out again, but when he saw that she meant business, let out a little huff and nodded. "Get it."

"Good." Carina turned to Luna, who was hiding a smile, and rolled her eyes. "Don't even, Lune. Let's just go."

Luna didn't bother hiding it, this time, as they linked arms and disappeared.

~~~xxx~~~

The baby cracked Bella's rib. It _cracked_ her _bloody_ rib, and Rosalie was acting like it wasn't a big deal!

"Even human babies are known to crack ribs," she defended scathingly, before she disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a cup of blood. It was promptly placed in front of Bella, who slowly brought the straw to her lips.

Carina held Teddy securely in her lap and eyed the brunette, whose stomach had swollen a great deal already. It wasn't normal, and she could feel her hands quiver, right forearm twitching. She wanted to badly to draw her wand and get this over with, but she was certain that the moment she sent a killing curse at Bella, Rosalie would be there to intercept it.

She did not know if it killed vampires or not.

The blonde was hovering by Bella, anyway, and had been even more than was normal, from the look on Luna's face, and Carina was aware that it was because of her arrival. She had to walk by Bella to get to the seat she, Emmett, and Luna were situated on, and she was positive she had heard a hiss emit from Rosalie.

It irritated her, and it did not help when Esme would give her these small, disappointed looks and wide eyed, hurt ones as well.

Frankly, she wanted to leave again.

"Mumma," Teddy whispered to her, tapping her cheek. "I see Rose?"

"No," Carina murmured back, knowing full well that Rosalie had heard, for the vampire's head had shot up at his words. "You promised to stay with me, remember?"

The boy nodded sadly. "I 'member."

She sighed and tugged him closer to her, resting her chin on top of his head and closing her eyes, trying not to look at Bella.

 _Luna asked you to come, Luna asked you to come,_ she repeated in her head, over and over. _Don't do anything stupid. You might literally get slaughtered in front of your son for it. Don't listen to your instincts, don't listen…_

The blood was all she could smell.

A hand fell upon her shoulder, and Carina jerked, wand in her hand and pressed into the throat of Emmett in a moment.

He blinked at her. "Uh, hi?"

She slowly lowered her arm and wound it back around Teddy, not once letting go of her wand; Rosalie's eyes followed the movement.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay," Emmett was leaned forward so that he could see her around Luna. "You don't look so good."

Carina's eyes strayed to Bella, and she was aware of her small, sweet little son breathing just below her. The threat was right there…

 _Kill it,_ a voice, one she knew to be her wolf, growled. _Protect pup._

It was not actually speaking, per say, but she felt it deep inside of her, ready to come out if needed, and she curled her fingers over her wand.

"Fine," the raven haired girl said flatly. She knew Emmett meant well, but she couldn't concentrate on much of anything right now.

He shook his head and leaned back. Luna glanced over at Carina, a small frown tugging at her lips, but she seemed to understand what was going on.

"I thought you didn't want to come here?" Edward suddenly spoke up, eyeing her. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

He obviously knew that not only did she want to get rid of the baby, but Bella, as well, because she was in the way. He wasn't happy.

Carina didn't care.

"Luna asked me to."

"You didn't come to see Rosalie?" Edward raised his brow.

The raven haired girl clenched her free fist. "No."

"Teddy obviously wants to," the vampire before her cocked his head to the side. "Are you too afraid to let him near us, for fear we'll kill him?"

He had read it in someone's mind. Carina had forgotten he could do that, because he couldn't read hers due to her Occlumency shields.

"As if you had the spine, Cullen."

Edward gave her a look that she guessed was supposed to convey that he did indeed have the spine, but she knew that he didn't, and quite frankly, he only looked constipated.

Carina stood abruptly, already tired of this, and hefted Teddy onto her hip.

"You can leave him here with me, if you'd like," Luna offered quietly, silver eyes understanding as she, too, stood.

"I'll take him with me," the raven haired girl said gruffly, before sighing. "I'll see you at home, Luna." she cast an apologetic look to Esme, who smiled at her, before pausing briefly on Rosalie.

The blonde vampire had been watching her the entire time. She didn't trust Carina, and she was right not to; the witch could not be left alone with Bella Swan.

Still, this was certainly a change from the way they had been just days ago, before graduation. She didn't like it.

Rosalie tensed, and Carina looked away, gritting her teeth as she disapparated.

~~~xxx~~~

"I know I can't talk you out of it," Luna all but fell into Carina's arms later that night, past midnight. The blonde was exhausted. "But I don't think it will turn out to be a bad thing. I can feel it, you see."

"Luna," the raven haired girl sighed, nevertheless readjusting her position so that Luna's head lay above her heart. "You know I wouldn't do it if I didn't think…"

"You wouldn't hurt a child," Luna said softly. "I remember the way you acted with the children during the war. I know why you want to do this. Because you haven't seen it yet, because you're not directly involved, you're detached from the situation. And, it's true that we have no idea what's in Bella's body, but...I think the baby is something good. Didn't you talk to Rosalie about having children of your own with a potion?"

"Yes."

"And do you know what they would turn out to be?"

"Most likely a witch or wizard, possibly a dhampir. Last option, a squib."

There were different kinds of vampires, of course, such as Moroi, which were elemental magic users, and half vampires, which were dhampirs. Strigoi were essentially what the Cullens were, though they did not drink human blood and were a species of their own. A dhampir was a guardian, stronger and faster and tougher than a mortal, meant for battle. If the baby was a half-breed as opposed to a dhampir, that was why it could be dangerous.

"Now, I wouldn't call the baby a dhampir," Luna reached for her hand, and the older witch allowed her to twine their fingers together across her stomach. "But it could be some sort of half-breed, like Teddy. If it isn't harmful when it's born, you'd have no reason to kill it."

Carina missed moments like these, where she and Luna could be together without any distractions or other people involved. She loved Rosalie and she liked Emmett, and quite frankly, preferred it when they were around as often as they were, but for it to be just she and Luna was nice.

It was like the old days, when all she had to rely on was the blonde curled up next to her, who had soothed her nightmares and panic attacks. She remembered how terrifying it was for her to know that Luna had been in Malfoy Manor, even worse when she had been captured by Bellatrix.

"Maybe," she grudgingly admitted. "But if I got rid of it beforehand, it also wouldn't have the chance to become harmful."

"True," Luna acknowledged. "But this issue is exactly what's torn you and Rosalie apart, can't you see? If you wait until it's born…"

"If I wait, I might get attached, and if I get attached, I won't kill it," Carina squeezed Luna's hand to make her point. "And if I don't kill it and it turns out to be harmful, things will go very wrong. Rosalie was ready to hurt me over it."

"I would say she wouldn't hurt you," the blonde's tone was light. "But for a child, she'd do anything."

"For _her, I'd_ do anything," Carina muttered ruefully. The reason she hadn't taken the shot for Bella was because she hadn't wanted to chance if the killing curse would off a vampire or not; they were impervious to many spells. Love made her weak.

"I know," Luna lifted herself up so that they could look at each other. "Her mind is clouded. She's angry, and she's hurt. She thought you'd be on her side."

"I _knew_ she wouldn't be on mine," the raven haired girl scoffed slightly. She knew Rosalie would choose the demon spawn, but it didn't mean she couldn't have hoped.

"Perhaps, if you talked things out…"

"No."

"Carina," Luna sighed, before merely shaking her head. "Then, perhaps you can wait until after the baby is born, observe it? If it turns out to be dangerous, I won't stop you. I won't let anyone else, either."

Her normally wide silver eyes were even larger, now, hands clasped in a pleading motion, and she looked like a puppy. Honestly, it made Carina smile, if only a little.

She didn't really want to, but what choice did she have? She wouldn't get to Bella now.

"Alright," she grumbled, even as Luna cheered and flopped back against her again; she grunted. "Merlin, are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not!" Luna snuggled closer, obviously happy with the outcome, and Carina snorted, resting her chin on the girl's head and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Of course not."

"Thank you."

Carina groaned. "You're welcome."

She could feel Luna smile against her neck and groaned a second time.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie eyed Carina, who had yet again returned to the Cullen home, though grudgingly, with Luna and Teddy. She had yet to let go of the boy, just like last time, and the blonde was not sure if she were offended or not, especially when Teddy so obviously wanted to see her.

Carina's wand was out, and she was tapping it absently on her knee as Teddy sat between her feet, playing with a toy. She was watching Bella intently, calculatingly, as though she were a bug under a microscope.

Bella had noticed, for she fidgeted anxiously, and Rosalie put a hand on her shoulder to still her. The human fiddled with the hem of her shirt instead as the vampire eyed her mate, whom she had not seen or touched in four days. It was a record for the two of them, since Rosalie and Emmett had returned; they hardly spent anytime apart.

Now, they were divided on the issue of a child, and it made Rosalie furious just thinking about it. It was an innocent baby, and Carina was ready to kill both it and its mother to be rid of a potential threat. It was nearly unbelievable that the witch could even think such a thing, after watching her with Teddy and, according to Luna, other children. She protected them, cared for them, even.

There were lines Carina Black would not cross, but this was not one of them. Not when, in her mind, she was protecting someone. Rosalie did not see how she couldn't understand her point of view, but then again, Carina had always been stubborn, more so than most.

Her eyes ghosted over the shimmery spots along Carina's neck, knowing full well that it was a glamor to cover the fading marks she had left during the party after graduation.

A small part of her twinged with satisfaction, while the majority of her stayed tense, ready to act if the witch so much as raised her wand at Bella.

Esme carefully made her way over to Carina, who nodded at her and watched as the vampire lifted Teddy into her arms, cooing at the boy. He was unaware of the tension in the room (what with Jacob there, even) as he giggled and shifted his features.

His golden eyes and black hair almost made Rosalie flinch.

"He's getting bigger," Esme commented kindly, allowing Teddy to fall back into his mother's arms when he reached for her. Anyone could tell she had wished to hold him longer, but he had begun to squirm.

"Yeah," Carina spoke for the first time, finally, with a rather wistful sigh as she brushed aside Teddy's hair. "He is."

The previously hard expression on her face had shifted to something more tender, affectionate as Teddy gleefully pressed a sloppy kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"Love you, Mumma," he told her, patting her cheek.

Carina's hand in his hair froze.

Beside her, Luna smiled, and Rosalie could hazard a guess at why. It was obvious that this was the first time Carina had heard such words from the boy.

The raven haired girl pulled him into an embrace, lips pressing against his temple as she mumbled back, "I love you, too, Ted."

Seeing this actually did make Rosalie flinch, hurt settling within her. Why could Carina not see that he and the baby residing in Bella were the same? Innocent creatures, ones who had not had a choice to be born into this world, who definitely did not deserve to be murdered for what they _might_ become.

Edward muttered something along the lines of, "Hypocritical bitch," because now that he had started hearing the baby's thoughts, he did not want to hurt it.

Carina's head shot up at his words, and she glared. Rosalie remained where she was, even as gray eyes fell upon her, and did not say a word.

The raven haired girl seemed to realize that she would be defending herself, for she scoffed, "As if you're any better."

Edward opened his mouth to retort, but Carina's wand was up in a flash, and Rosalie immediately positioned herself in front of Bella.

The light sailed harmlessly past them both and slammed Edward through the wall, barrelling him into a tree outside.

Carina stood and gathered Teddy into her arms, stowing away her wand and briskly telling Esme, "I'll fix it later, if you want. I'll see you all some other time."

With a crack, she was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Don't just love a person for the**

 **image, idea or concept of**

 **them, but love them for every**

 **fantastically weird and twisted**

 **details that makes them up.**

 **–lauren klarfeld**

Carina watched as Jacob took a bite of the hotdog and eyed the bowl Rosalie sat down for him, _Fido_ scratched neatly into the side. She could take a guess at what he was thinking and wondered if she should interfere or not.

It would certainly be the right thing to do, despite the fact that her mate wouldn't be harmed by it, only angered.

Well. Carina was tired of being nice, and decided that, since she was spiteful, she would sit back and watch the show.

It was exactly then that Jacob threw the bowl like a frisbee and sent it careening off Rosalie's head (the hotdog still inside), clattering to the floor.

The vampire stopped dead in her tracks and, slowly, turned around, the look on her face murderous as she snarled, "You–got– _food–_ in–my–hair!"

Jacob snickered, as did Emmett, and Edward and the others could be seen stifling chuckles of their own, hiding smiles. Luna looked rather amused, and when Rosalie's eyes fell on her, Carina only leaned back and raised her brows.

Rosalie scowled and left the room.

"That was mean," Luna whispered to her, though she sounded like she was about to laugh. "You could have stopped it from hitting her."

"She could have stopped Edwin from calling me a bitch," Carina said without missing a beat, not bothering to keep her voice low. That was a sore spot for her, especially when under normal occasions the vampire would have defended her. It had stung.

"Vindictive," Jasper muttered.

When Rosalie returned, hair clean and eyes boring into Carina, she looked away.

~~~xxx~~~

"So, Swan is really pregnant."

"Yes."

"What do you think the baby will look like?"

"I don't know, Leah."

"Come on, Wicked, don't tell me you haven't imagined it, too! It would be funny if the baby came out looking like fucking Dracula, wouldn't it?"

"Seriously?"

"You think it's funny, just admit it."

"...maybe."

~~~xxx~~~

"You're fighting with Rosalie again?" Hermione inquired, leaning forward, cup of tea between her hands.

"Maybe," Carina grumbled, cursing Luna for having set up this meeting.

"It's a baby."

"Yes."

"You want to kill it."

"Yes."

"That's wrong—"

"I get it—"

"But I understand your point of view."

"You do?"

Hermione rested her palm on her hand, shrugging. "I suppose. It sounds very repulsive, to me, even the idea of killing a child, but in a way, you're right. If it's a hybrid, no one has any idea what it will turn out to be, or if it won't hurt someone. You're being cautious, looking out for your family."

" _Thank you!"_ Carina slammed her palms down on the table, relieved that someone other than Luna understood and accepted it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Fighting with Rosalie, and then not speaking."

The raven haired girl plonked her head down on the table. "Maybe…"

Hermione patted her head.

~~~xxx~~~

With Teddy at Andromeda's in the days leading up to the birth, it left Carina feeling rather bored. Normally on days like these she and Rosalie would be out doing something together, since Luna and Emmett spent time together (or she and Luna would be having a movie night, or go flying), but with she and the vampire fighting, that wasn't happening.

Honestly, it was rather tiring. They never actually spoke to each other, and every comment Edward made in reference to Carina set the girl off, especially when Rosalie didn't say anything. Thus, this left her keeping her mouth shut when Jacob argued with the vampire.

Sure, Carina spent time with Leah, and they could definitely get up to quite the shenanigans together, but it wasn't the same. She and Leah's bond was different than those from she and the others.

She hadn't went to the Cullen's today, not after her second incident of throwing Edward through a window. Though she could fix the house with a flick of her wand, she did fee a bit guilty at ruining Esme's hard work, since she was the one who constructed and designed most of it.

Carina sighed and leaned back in her chair, picking up the remote and fully intent on turning on the television, but did not get the chance.

Luna Lovegood appeared in front of her, eyes wide as she blurted, "The baby is being born!"

The raven haired girl raised a brow, drawling, "And?"

Luna shook her head, grabbed Carina by the arm, and promptly apparated them away.

When they reappeared in the kitchen of the Cullen home, Carina swore loudly and swatted the blonde's shoulder. "Not funny, Luna! I'm not needed here, I know how birth looks!"

"It's not that," the younger witch grabbed her by the hand and started to tug her along, the raven haired girl resisting the entire way.

"Luna—"

"Rosalie is upset—"

"And? She knew how this would turn—"

"No, she nearly killed the baby—"

"What?" Carina stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes," Luna nodded furiously, looking worried. "She went in to help with the birth, but all the blood was too much for her, and they had to pull her from the room. She's in the study now."

Carina furrowed her brows, but allowed Luna to tug her along again, absently following after her. Rosalie had been dead set on no one hurting the baby, and hurting a child in general, so almost doing what she vowed not to do was sure to have shaken her.

"She needs you," Luna continued, just as they reached the study. Without preamble, she shoved the older girl inside, leaving her to stumble in and grab the back of a chair for support, cursing.

Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, did not turn. Carina stayed where she was and leaned against the chair.

"So," she started after a long few moments, unsure of what to say. After all, given what had happened, how furious they had been with each other, how could she know? They had not spoken in days. "So…"

"Not very eloquent, are you?" the vampire muttered.

Carefully, the raven haired girl moved around the couch and perched herself on the farthest end. "No, I guess not."

"If you're here to say something along the lines of I told you so, you can leave."

"I never told you something like _this_ would happen, so, no."

Rosalie sighed.

"Are you…" Carina paused, clearing her throat as she clasped her hands between her knees. "Are you alright?"

The blonde actually snorted, causing the witch to wince. "What do you think? I tried so hard to protect this baby, and I was nearly its undoing," she bitterly added.

"Tried to protect it from me," Carina chuckled, but there was no humor there. "I bet if I told you now I'd still kill it and went to walk out that door, you'd decapitate me."

Rosalie did not speak for awhile, and it left Carina to fidget until the vampire finally said quietly, "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Your actions said otherwise," the raven haired girl remarked wryly.

The couch shifted, and when she looked up, she found that Rosalie had angled herself so that she now faced Carina, golden eyes boring into her. "Despite what you think, despite what I've said, I wouldn't have hurt you. Restrained you, maybe...carried you off somewhere, maybe...but I wouldn't have hurt you."

She sounded so serious that it actually made Carina turn her own body, curling a leg up under her as she frowned. "You never defended me, you know."

"You can defend yourself."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean it felt very nice when I was called a hypocritical bitch and you didn't react...unless you felt the same way."

Rosalie did not look happy.

"You were," she said flatly.

"Well then," Carina looked away, letting out a breath. "Isn't that nice."

"You were. You love Teddy, you'd protect him from anyone and anything, but this child, you were, still are, ready to kill it. Don't you think that's a bit of a double standard, that your child is the one that matters but the other doesn't?"

"I never said I wasn't selfish," the raven haired girl pointed out, and she hadn't. She had admitted once before she was rather prone to bouts of selfishness, and being worried for _only_ her small family, only _her_ child, was.

"I've noticed," Rosalie coldly told her. "You've behaved like a child."

It was quite obvious the blonde was still angry with her, and to be honest, her words sparked something inside Carina, who retorted with a scoff, "And you haven't been?"

"I am nearly one hundred years old—"

"You were turned when you were nineteen. You're not as emotionally mature as you'd like to think."

"I am far older than you," golden eyes flashed.

The raven haired girl snorted and leaned back, crossing her arms. "And you think that because I've only been alive for eighteen years that it makes you my keeper?"

"You can't kill everything in sight just because it looks like a threat!"

"Actually, I can."

"This is my problem!" Rosalie furiously curled her hands into fists, eyes steadily darkening. The volume of her voice had risen to just below a shout. "You think you know what's best for everyone, Carina, but you don't! You expect everyone to listen to you, to follow you, but that won't work anymore, this isn't the war!"

"You think I don't know that?" Carina tangled her hands in her hair, tugging hard as green light suddenly flashed behind her eyes, as voices whispered in her ears. "The war was far easier than the bloody mess I've gotten myself into now!"

The vampire held nothing back. "If it was so easy, why don't you go back? You seem like you want to, and I'm sure Hermione would welcome you with open arms-she'd be able to set you up with someone who isn't a monster like me!"

"I never said you're a monster!" the raven haired girl's temper rose, and she dropped her hands. "You can't keep treating me like a bloody child, I'm a grown woman—"

"Who acts like a child, and I will continue to treat you as such unless you can finally see some sense and act maturely!"

"You want me to leave? Is that it?" Carina abruptly stood, body quivering as she started toward the door. "If I'm such a child, maybe I will!"

Rosalie was in front of her in seconds, and the witch suddenly found herself back on the couch.

This did not help, and everytime she tried to get up and leave, she was promptly thrown back down onto the cushions.

"Stop!" Carina snarled. "You wanted me to leave, and I'm leaving!"

"If you actually wanted to leave, you'd have apparated away a long time ago," Rosalie hissed at her, and when Carina stood, the blonde was in front of her immediately. "Admit it, you couldn't leave me if you tried."

The raven haired girl tensed, baring her teeth. "I definitely want to right about now!"

"But you can't," Rosalie actually smirked.

"Why?" Carina stepped into her space, trembling. "Because you won't let me?"

"Because you love me."

Arrogance, she had discovered before, was something Rosalie Hale definitely possessed. This was most certainly it, but then again, she was right, and she knew it.

Carina had no chance to retort, for Emmett suddenly burst into the room, deathly serious as he told them, "Bella's dead. Esme has the baby. The wolves are here."

"The wolves?" the two previously arguing echoed, and Carina's anger dissipated all at once.

 _Luna._

She was shoving past Rosalie and Emmett in a matter of seconds, sprinting out the door and leaping over the railing of the porch.

Carina hit the ground hard, but the vampires paid her no heed; everything was in complete chaos. Seth and Leah were fighting alongside them against their previous pack, and Luna was just a little ways away, wand raised and just barely keeping the monstrous creatures at bay.

The raven haired girl rushed to her side, flicking her wand out.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Bella died giving birth," Luna hurriedly explained, and Carina hastily shot a wolf backward. "Edward is trying to turn her...the baby is a girl. The treaty has been broken, and they've come to kill us all."

 _They've come to kill us all._

 _Oh, no the hell they aren't!_

"Immobulus!" Carina raised her wand just as Rosalie and Emmett barreled outside.

It only froze possibly half the wolves, and even then, that was straining as they all could still snarl at her, paws twitching.

Luna seemed to understand and immediately followed her example, freezing the other half, and the vampires all stopped what they were doing to stare.

Alice, who slid herself out from under a rather rabid looking Paul, seemed relieved.

"Alright!" Carina did not lower her wand as she called out to them. "We don't care about your bloody treaty," at Carlisle's look, she scowled and amended, "Fine, _I_ don't care about it. I wasn't bound by it. They didn't do anything to Bella Swan— _I killed her._ Are you happy? I bloody well offed the girl because she had a demon baby inside her."

Sam blinked at her, spittle dribbling down his snout, and Carina could tell just as well as anyone that he was completely furious.

And strong, as a matter of fact, because her arm trembled as the large wolf twitched again, his legs kicking at the air, and he hit the ground hard as the spell broke.

Luna's did, too.

As the entire pack rushed her, Carina readied herself, but they did not get the chance.

The Cullens were intercepting the pack again, saving her from what would have been a very gruesome death (unless she had decided to kill them all during the fight).

Rosalie, in particular, was fighting with vigor, and Carina was positive she had heard Paul's ribs crack.

When Jacob came vaulting off the porch, time stopped.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina and Rosalie did not speak again for the next three days, but the raven haired girl had definitely been introduced to the so called "demon baby," Renesmee.

Alright, she had to admit that the only person the girl ever chewed on was Jacob or the vampires, and that was because they could take it. When Luna had shoved the scarily, rapidly growing baby into her arms, it was a surprise to everyone that she hadn't been immediately won over.

Grudgingly, Carina had admitted that yes, the baby was cute, and then nearly dropped Renesmee when the girl placed a tiny palm on her cheek and almost slipped past her Occlumency shields.

Renesmee had frowned at that and pushed harder, to which Carina had responded by slamming down her internal walls and shoving the child into Esme's arms.

"She communicates that way," Edward had explained, though not happily, for he still did not like her.

Now, in the present time, Carina found herself staring as an irate, vampire Bella Swan threw Jacob Black across the yard and into the forest.

Imprinting on a baby had disturbed her, to be honest, but she had kept her mouth shut thus far, if only because her possible cousin wasn't a pervert.

"I told you so," Rosalie muttered when Carina grew bored of the drama and returned inside, Renesmee in her arms. "Not dangerous at all."

"Shut up," the raven haired girl snapped, and turned on her heel, preparing to leave. She did not want another argument.

The blonde was in front of her before she could even think of apparating away, Renesmee gone.

Carina tried to move around her.

Rosalie got in front of her again.

The witch went the other way.

The vampire intercepted her.

This continued on for a few more moments, Carina growing increasingly frustrated, and finally, she pushed at Rosalie's shoulders, though she knew it would do nothing.

"Why won't you just let me leave?" the raven haired girl demanded.

"Because I love you," the vampire did not miss a beat.

"You sure as hell didn't seem to love me the other day!"

"No matter how angry I am," Rosalie gripped her shoulders, and Carina flinched, fruitlessly trying to move away as the blonde continued, "Or how frustrating you are, I will always love you. You were wrong, and so was I."

Carina clenched her jaw, unwilling to say anything about it. Her pride was already burning, and her heart was beating rapidly, betraying her.

"Carina," Rosalie sighed, and her face contorted for a moment, as though she were having an internal struggle, before she squeezed the witch's shoulders and confessed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you, and I shouldn't have treated you like a child, or told you to leave. I didn't mean it. Yes, you can be immature at times, but I can, too. And I shouldn't have agreed when you said you were selfish."

The raven haired girl ground her teeth together, fists clenching at her sides. She was tired of arguing, and sure, Rosalie had been the bigger person and apologized first, but still, it did not mean none of it had stung.

"I was wrong," Carina admitted grudgingly, averting her eyes. "And I _am_ selfish."

"I shouldn't have let Edward insult you, either," cool fingers skimmed over her cheek, over her scar. "I apologize for making you think I didn't care. I don't want you to leave, but if you really want to, I'll let you."

The witch was silent for a few moments, mulling over what had been said, irritation sizzling down, and finally mumbled, "I don't want to leave."

"What was that?"

"You bloody well heard me."

Rosalie smirked. "Maybe I'd like to hear it again."

"I don't want to leave," Carina rolled her eyes, but spoke clearly.

"Better," the vampire's hands dropped from her shoulders. "And why is that?"

Carina only shrugged and turned on her heel, wanting to wipe the smug smile from the blonde's face.

"Because Luna likes it here."

Rosalie suddenly seized the witch and scooped her up, leaving Carina to curse loudly and then scowl.

"Put me down," she ordered.

"Not until you tell me why you really don't want to leave."

"Because Luna likes it here."

"No."

"Teddy needs a stable home."

"Try again."

"I'll curse you," Carina pressed the tip of her wand to the vampire's throat.

"No, you won't," Rosalie told her, before arching a brow. "Now, what was the correct answer?"

"That I'll curse you."

"Do it."

Carina wanted to badly to prove that she could and would definitely curse Rosalie, to show her that she wasn't kidding, but really, why even try? It was a half-hearted move, and they both knew it.

"Because I love you," the raven haired girl grumbled.

"Again."

The witch wanted nothing more than to continue being irritated, and perhaps a smaller part of her was, but the corners of her lips were already curling up of their own accord. "I love you."

"Who?"

"You."

"No, _who?"_

Carina groaned. "I'm hopelessly in love with Rosalie bloody Hale and that's the reason I haven't left yet. Happy?"

"Very," the blonde smirked.

"Aren't you going to put me down now?"

Rosalie nuzzled her neck, murmuring, "I don't think so. I haven't gotten to touch you in a over a week. I've missed you."

Carina huffed, but did not squirm again.

~~~xxx~~~

"Carina?"

The raven haired girl glanced over at the oddly musical voice reminiscent of any vampire, brows furrowing.

Renesmee Cullen, now appearing at least three and older than Teddy, gazed up at her with large brown eyes. She clutched a large book to her chest.

"Will you read to me?"

"Me?" Carina repeated, frowning at the girl.

"Yes," hesitantly, Renesmee nodded. She had since learned that her mind trick would not work on Carina, who would shut down at the merest brush of her mental walls. Speaking helped her fare far better with the witch. "Everyone else spends time with me, but you never do."

Her advanced vocabulary still unnerved Carina a bit, for she was used to children at that age speaking in broken sentences and mispronouncing words. At a year old, the age Teddy is now, Renesmee had been able to say full, coherent sentences, and it was not normal.

"I thought..." the child before her shifted, bronze hair falling into her face as she ducked her head. "Well, I thought this was how we could. You can read to me."

"I'd rather not," the raven haired girl managed as politely as she could. She never spent time around the child because she did not want to care, or get attached, or have to look at Edward's smug face for the rest of eternity because _his_ child won her over. Besides, Renesmee made her uneasy, especially given her previous feelings toward the younger girl.

"Please?" Renesmee's lower lip trembled, and her eyes grew wider. She looked genuinely upset as her little arms tightened around the book. "Y-You only have to read a few pages. Promise. I'll leave you alone after that."

Carina stared at her, brow steadily rising, and felt her stomach churn at the look she was receiving. She didn't particularly want to, but if it stopped the hybrid from wailing _and_ got her to leave the witch alone, wouldn't that be a good thing?

"Fine," Carina mumbled, plopping down onto the forest floor without preamble. "Come on, then."

Renesmee immediately sat down in her lap, vibrating from excitement, but when she felt the raven haired girl tense underneath her, froze, looking positively terrified.

"I-I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy and Aunt Rose and Luna and...they-they let me. I'm sorry!"

Carina clenched her jaw briefly, before pulling the book from Renesmee's hands and propping it up on the child's legs, looking over the girl's shoulder as she opened up to the first page of the book.

She should have guessed it would be a poetry book; why would Edward and Bella _not_ have a scarily educated kid?

Renesmee made to move, squirming nervously in her lap, and Carina growled lowly at her, causing the girl to still as she snaked an arm firmly around her waist.

"Stop moving," she commanded.

The hybrid obediently stilled, though her body shook, and Carina wondered for a moment if she were really that terrifying, before wrinkling her nose and turning her attention back to the book.

"Now. _Once upon a midnight dreary…"_

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie had been looking for Carina for hours now, and had yet to find her. It was already dark, and she was worried. With Teddy at Andromeda's (because of course the witches would be paranoid and somehow sense a new threat might be on the horizon), the girl had been all over the place lately, doing as she pleased.

"Luna," she stopped the other blonde. "Have you seen Carina?"

"Shh," Luna whispered, putting a finger to her lips as she motioned outside, keeping a respectful (and the vampire was grateful) distance away. "Look."

With a small groan, as her curiosity got the better of her, Rosalie followed Carina out onto the porch, to which she was greeted to a sight she never thought she would see.

Carina Black sat on the forest floor, Renesmee Cullen on her lap, a book held open by the child's hands as the witch used her wand tip to light up the pages, mouth moving.

"She's reading to her," Rosalie murmured in amazement. "After all that fuss…"

"Renesmee wanted to spend time with her, you see," Luna agreed softly, eyes shining. "The poor little thing is afraid of Carina, though, so I didn't think it would have ended well...she said she was only going to try for a few pages. It looks like she convinced Carina to do the entire book."

The vampire hummed in agreement. For someone who had been so adamant about killing off Renesmee before she could be born, the raven haired girl was definitely not being very cruel to her now.

Then again, she never had been. Perhaps distant, overly polite, but never cruel. Carina had never said a bad word to Renesmee, or raised her voice, or anything of that sort.

It was quite the sight, however, to see the two this way. Rosalie did not care under what circumstances this happened, because the sight itself was absolutely heartwarming.

Carina's head tilted as she read aloud, softly enough that they could not hear, face illuminated by the light of her wand. She seemed to be in some sort of stupor, Renesmee as well, for the girl was staring at the book as though in a trance, leaning into the witch.

Bella was the one to ruin the moment, calling to Renesmee that it was time for bed, and Rosalie watched as the girl shyly, hastily hugged Carina round the neck and then darted for the house, book in hand.

The raven haired girl sat there for a moment, fiddling with her wand, a frown on her face as she shook her head.

She glanced up, and when her eyes met Rosalie's, she made a face, especially at the sight of a widely smiling Luna.

Carina got to her feet and strolled languidly over to them, wand still out. When she reached the steps, she stopped herself, one hand on the railing.

"Not a word," she ordered.

"It was cute," Luna told her instead.

"Luna!"

"It _was."_

Carina finally worked her way up the steps to stand before them, stowing her wand away, crossing her arms, and scowling. "She came up to me, wanting me to read, and when I told her no, she nearly burst into tears. I didn't want everyone to think I'd hurt her, so I decided to read to shut her up, alright? I lost track of time, that's all."

"If you say so," Luna only smiled again.

Carina stared at her, arm slowly raising, her hand nearly clenching into a fist, before she lowered it.

"Arse," she grumbled.

"I love you, too," the blonde patted her on the shoulder and went inside, almost skipping.

There was silence for awhile as Carina leaned herself against the railing, Rosalie following suit.

"Carina?"

"Yes?" the raven haired girl turned her head, brows raising slightly.

The vampire could not help but smile. "Nothing."

Carina mulled over this for a few moments, before shrugging. "Alright." she paused. "I'm staying with you tonight."

A hand slipped into her own, and Rosalie smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

**School starting back up has been crazy lately. XD Haven't had time to write as much as I want anymore. Well, nevertheless, here's another chapter and thank you guys for the reviews! Oh, you should all totally check out my one shot Now I See You, it has snippets of Carina/Sirius in it and you might like it! Besides, I need feedback.**

 **This is my confession.**

 **As dark as I am,**

 **I will always**

 **find enough light**

 **to adore you to pieces,**

 **with all of my pieces.**

 **–Johnny Nguyen**

Things between Rosalie and Carina had been on the mend for awhile now, and they were moving along smoothly. They had been spending time with Teddy this week, however, and Renesmee (in Rosalie's case), which did not leave for much alone time.

That, precisely, was why Luna had offered to watch Teddy for them, and so now, the two sat in across from each other in a restaurant. Though Rosalie could not eat, herself, there was a glassful of water in front of her, untouched, and she had been politely refraining from staring as Carina ate.

The raven haired girl herself had a plateful of food, having been quite hungry, and was talking around a mouthful of steak.

Rosalie, of course, had absolutely no idea what she was saying, and it was perhaps not the most flattering image, but it made her smile nonetheless. Her mate's enthusiasm when describing Remus Lupin and Sirius Black was nothing short of endearing.

Typically, Carina would shut down at the mere mention of the two men, but today, she was in a better mood than usual and willing to tell a few tales.

As Rosalie nodded along, Carina seemed to realize that she wasn't being very manneristic and swallowed hard.

"Sorry," she apologized, and though she did not look particularly embarrassed, seemed to be inwardly cursing herself.

"It's alright," Rosalie told her, urging, "Keep going."

Carina tilted her head, but continued nonetheless, "After Dad and I got drunk, I remember, fuzzily, screaming and cursing my grandmother's portrait, knocking over a vase, and falling over in the kitchen floor. It was a mess. We fell asleep after. Remus took pictures."

"I've never seen them before," the blonde frowned.

"Neither have I," the witch admitted, letting out breath. "He put them in an envelope and gave them to me after Dad...after he died," she swallowed. "I haven't opened it."

"If you want to," Rosalie reached over to grasp one of Carina's hands. "we can open it together sometime. I'd like to see them."

"I would, too," Carina squeezed her hand, before using the other to return to her meal.

"I had two brothers," the vampire conversationally remarked. "I remember that much. I believe they were younger, a few years at most. My mother used to dress me like a little doll, and my father spoiled me rotten. Affection wasn't exactly something I got, but material things, I did. I didn't get to do as many of the things you did, I'm afraid, so I don't have any stories to tell. I did have a friend, once."

Carina did not speak when her mouth was full, this time, but she squeezed Rosalie's hand again and hummed in acknowledgement.

"Her name was Vera," Rosalie smiled a bit at the memory, which was bittersweet. "She was my best friend since childhood. We were very close, though not quite like you and Luna. I remember when she married her husband...he was of a lower class than she was, but he loved her, and anyone could see it. He treated her well, and the way they looked at each other…they had a baby boy together, Henry. He was all dark, curly hair and dimples, like Emmett. That's actually the reason I brought him to Carlisle to be changed, because he resembled Henry."

"I met Luna when I was maybe fourteen," Carina shrugged. "She tagged along to the Department of Mysteries, was in Dumbledore's Army with us, but I didn't know her as well as Ginny did then. I only really got to after Azkaban. She found me on a hillside one day, I'd run away, and we just...clicked. That's what a Soul Companion does, I guess."

"I was worried about you and Luna at first," Rosalie confessed, watching as her mate quirked a brow. "The very first time we saw you, you told her you would do anything for her. And then, she was always so close to you, getting what I didn't have...I wasn't too fond of her at first."

"And now?"

"I like her," the blonde gracefully lifted and dropped a shoulder. "She's quite the character, and I suppose I only did at first because of how close she was to you, but I genuinely do now of my own accord."

"I _would_ do anything for Luna. She's special," Carina smiled a bit at that, reaching for her roll. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment, before admitting, "I'd do nearly anything for you."

"Nearly?" Rosalie could not help from raising a brow.

"Our last situation in mind, yes, very nearly."

"I see," the vampire hummed. She watched as Carina, obviously not knowing what else to say, continued eating; the girl could have quite an appetite sometimes.

Rosalie leaned forward, unable to resist commenting, "But you're warming up to Renesmee."

Carina scrunched her nose, swallowed, and then spoke. "I haven't so much as looked at her for two weeks."

"I saw you talking to her yesterday."

The raven haired girl stopped abruptly, roll half hanging out of her mouth, before removing it with a scowl. "You bloody well know that was because she thought I was supposed to have green skin and warts and I had to explain."

"Explain how you're so attractive, you mean."

"Yes, exactly."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Carina's arrogance, but couldn't help but smile. She herself was much the same. "Quite so."

"You know," the witch carefully sat her fork down beside her empty plate, and when Rosalie called for the check and paid, continued as they walked out, "I look so much like my dad...I don't think I look anything like my mother. I think the Black genes completely won out on me. I always wondered about her...but, like I told Esme, you can't miss something you never had."

The topic had been brought up mainly for conversation, for Carina did not look very much upset by her words. She did not look bothered at all, actually, as she shrugged.

"When I was human, I think I took after my mother most," Rosalie took Carina's hand in hers and entwined their fingers as they walked down the streets of Port Angeles. "She had the same bone structure, the same build, the same skin tone. The only thing I got from my father was my hair color."

"And your eyes?"

"They were violet."

"Violet."

"Yes."

Carina paused, head tilting, but did not speak.

"What?" Rosalie frowned at her. "What is it?"

"Imagine if one of our children had violet eyes and black hair," the witch stopped suddenly, eyes wide. "Merlin, it would be…"

"You've thought about our children?" Rosalie was teasing her, of course, but could not stop her surprise. She had not thought Carina considered it much, just saw it as something she would do later on in the years.

Carina's eyes flashed pink, and she did not seem to realize as she purposefully looked away. "Let's get back, yeah?"

Rosalie pulled her closer, purring, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet."

The raven haired girl huffed and ducked under her arm. "No."

"Carina…"

"No."

"Oh, really, all you have to do is truthfully answer my question," Rosalie followed along after Carina as she stubbornly looked ahead and kept walking.

"No."

"Carina."

"No."

"Really?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

Carina peeked back at Rosalie as she pouted slightly, cheeks tinting pink for some reason, before hurriedly looking away. "No."

" _Please."_

The raven haired girl slowly turned around, grumbling, "Yes. I've thought about it. How can I not have? They'll be living in me for nine months."

Rosalie had forgotten about that part. The image presented to her was nothing less than stunning, either way. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Embarrassing, more like."

"There's nothing embarrassing about it," Rosalie reached out to kiss her, briefly, before retaking the witch's hand. "Why did you look at me so funny?"

"Let's just say that you can't pull off the puppy eyes," there was a snort.

"Why is that?"

"Because it looks extremely seductive."

Rosalie blinked, and the witch laughed at her.

~~~xxx~~~

The second time Carina found herself confronted by Renesmee, it was because the girl was asking to fly.

The older girl was not sure why she would ask this while Carina had an armful of her godson, who just so happened to be smitten with Renesmee.

"No," Carina said flatly, before turning on her heel to march away. She was, of course, quickly intercepted by Edward.

"She's only asking for one ride," he told her firmly. "Let her go with you."

"I said no."

"You're at my house, in case you've forgotten, Carina."

"I realize. But it is still _my_ broom, and my choice. I've no time to deal with your little bugger, anyway, I've got to get Teddy home for a nap…"

"I'll do it," Luna volunteered, suddenly appearing at her side, touching Carina's arm lightly as she whispered, "One ride wouldn't hurt, you know. You remember how it felt to be in the air for the first time, don't you?"

Indeed, she did, but it didn't mean she wanted to take Renesmee up in the air on her broom.

"Carina," Rosalie was suddenly at her other side, requesting softly, taking her hand, "She'd enjoy it."

"I…" Carina wanted to badly to be stubborn and say no; most days, she would have been able to. However, with a blonde on each side, she cursed them both.

"Please?" golden eyes appraised her.

The raven haired girl growled and jerked away from the two, leaning over to sling poor Renesmee up and over her shoulder. "Let's get a move on, then."

She apparated them to the forest, where she promptly dropped the child onto her feet, drew her wand, and set about summoning her broom.

While they waited, Renesmee hesitantly tugged at her sleeve, asking, "A-Are you really okay with it? You don't have to…"

The brown eyes gazing up at her, wide and perhaps a bit frightened, made Carina growl again, deeper this time. She bit back a wince when the half-breed took a quick, startled step back.

The broom slammed into her side so hard it nearly knocked her from her feet, and Carina gripped it tightly, her frustration mounting.

 _You are an adult,_ she repeated to herself. _You are an adult. Be an adult. Act like one. Stop pouting and get your arse on the broom like you said you would._

Carina opened her eyes and let out a breath, turning her attention to Renesmee, who was fidgeting uneasily, and wondered if she really were that frightening.

"I-I guess," Renesmee answered her, and the witch inwardly cursed when she realized she'd said it aloud. The girl ducked her head. "I mean, kinda. Sometimes I'm scared you'll hurt me, but a part of me knows you won't. I want to spend time with you because you're Aunt Rose's mate. I don't know very much about you."

Carina tapped her fingers on the broom handle, a sharp retort of, _Well, of course I'm not going to hurt you!_ on her lips, but let it die. It would be hypocritical to say so when she had been the one wanting the girl dead before she was even born.

Then again, so had Edward, and Jacob, too, both who loved the girl fiercely.

This would be harder than she thought, if conversation was involved.

~~~xxx~~~

Renesmee shifted uncomfortably under Carina's intense gaze, unable to help herself.

There was something about the witch that intimidated her. Perhaps it was because of the way she towered over her, or the scars she bore, or how her stormy gray eyes seemed to cut right into your very soul. It were as if she could see straight through you, knew what you'd done and what you _would_ do.

She anticipated everything.

Being thrown over Carina's shoulder in the beginning hadn't helped, either, and now, with the girl towering over her, Renesmee was not sure what to think.

So, she merely watched as the witch's fingers tapped restlessly against her broom handle, eyes boring into Renesmee as though she were not truly there. Her mouth opened once, and then snapped shut again, a scowl in place.

Renesmee did not think Carina knew it was there, but it made her look so much more fierce when she did. It was certainly a change from the loving mother she got glimpses of when the young woman was with Teddy.

She wished Carina would look at her that way, become the aunt she was supposed to be.

"We don't have to ride," Renesmee repeated quietly, her heart dropping. She had truly been looking forward to it. "Not if you don't want to. It _is_ your choice."

Carina gazed down at her, still silent, and there was a moment that the child admired her features. The sharp, aristocratic face with the high cheekbones and straight nose, to the dark, arched brows and fair skin. This was soon followed by the long lashes and the striking eyes, which Renesmee was a bit envious of.

Hers were _brown._ Not gold, not silver, not gray, but brown. Jacob's were brown and that was perfectly alright, but Renesmee wanted a more unique color. Carina could have any color, any appearance she wished, but always stayed the same.

She was satisfied with herself, and that was one reason her Aunt Rose found Carina so beautiful. She knew she was, but it did not matter much.

Renesmee remembered late night talks with the woman about how she and Carina had met and fallen in love. It was a bit hard to imagine such a hard woman to be so tender and kind at all with anyone other than her own child. Well, or Luna.

Luna was special to everyone.

Renesmee's attention was snapped back to Carina when the woman's voice hit her ears.

"I won't hurt you," she said finally, perhaps a tad too roughly, but meant well nonetheless. "Get on the broom."

"Are you—"

Carina's lip started to curl, but then went back down as she repeated, firmer, "Get on the broom before I change my mind."

Dutifully, Renesmee did.

"Hold on tight."

They took off into the air, high above the trees, and the wind whipped around them as Carina slowed their ascent when they reached a good height.

Renesmee was wonderstruck at how Forks looked from this high, how _everything_ did.

It was completely and utterly beautiful.

"This is amazing!" she breathed. "Thank you!"

She could not see Carina's face, but the older girl still did not relax, tense under her arms. She was not rock solid like a vampire, or even quite as solid as Jacob, nor as swelteringly hot. No, she was pleasantly warm and had just enough give in her, no matter how leanly muscled, that it made Renesmee lean closer unconsciously.

She smelt good, too. Aunt Luna felt the almost the same when they touched, yet somehow different, and though her scent was sweet, this wasn't the same.

Renesmee had never been _this_ close to Carina before, and could smell vanilla and pine, contrasting scents that relaxed her somehow, all the same.

"Are you done looking?"

The body pressed to hers vibrated as Carina spoke, and Renesmee nodded, before realizing that she couldn't be seen and said instead, "Yes."

There was a pause. "How about some tricks?"

"Tricks?"

"You'll see."

There was no warning, and Renesmee let out a shriek as they went plummeting to the ground, closer and closer and closer...she closed her eyes, fearing the worst.

No crash came. When she opened her eyes, they were gliding through the air, doing almost lazy loops through the sky, and then Carina suddenly shot the broom forward and barrelled them toward the forest.

Renesmee gripped her tighter, both frightened and exhilarated as they swerved through the trees, just barely avoiding them, until they came upon the ocean.

Carina tilted the broom, and Renesmee could not help but yelp at the action, watching as the witch skimmed her fingers across the surface.

Hesitantly, she leaned over and did the same, watching as the water skidded after them as they moved, her fingers dragging through the waves.

They came to a stop on the beach, where Carina dismounted and Renesmee hastily followed.

The raven haired girl leaned against the broom, arching a brow. "Well?"

"That was so cool!" Renesmee cried eagerly. "Next time we...I-I mean, sorry, I shouldn't assume, but…"

She fell silent when the brow raised higher, and nimble fingers tapped against the broom handle.

"You got what you wanted," said Carina, eyes flitting away from her disinterestedly, raking across the horizon. "I should be getting you back now."

Renesmee did not move. "Can we...I mean, could we…maybe do this again? I had fun. I-I'd like to spend more time with you. Please."

Those gray eyes snapped to her brown so quickly that Renesmee almost didn't catch it.

"No," came the flat response, and the broom was shrunken and pocketed away.

Renesmee deflated.

Carina stared at her, a funny expression on her face, and then sighed. "You can't get everything you want in life."

"But I want you," the child sadly mumbled. "You're my aunt."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and then Carina Black was gripping her arm hard and apparating them away.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie perched herself next to Carina on the girl's bed, a large shoebox in between them. The latter was merely staring at it, as if unsure what to do next.

"Open it," Rosalie softly urged.

Carina, slowly, carefully tore open the box and pulled out a picture at random. Her hand shook when she saw it, so furiously that Rosalie had to hold the photo, instead.

A young Carina Black sat next to a dark haired man who could only be her father, both making funny faces at the camera, blowing raspberries and tugging at their ears.

Another photo came out.

Carina, sitting upon the kitchen counter next to what was clearly their breakfast being cooked, Sirius leaning against it beside her, mug in hand. Both were chatting to each other, small smiles on their faces and eyes shining.

And another.

Sirius and Carina both shifting before the camera and lunging for each other, their tails wagging and tongues out. The dog was clearly bigger than the wolf, large as it was, though it was not fully grown.

Rosalie watched Carina from the corner of her eye as the raven haired girl pulled out another photo, this time of she, her father, and a scarred, sandy haired man with shabby clothes and a tired smile. He did look happy, at least, then, as both dark haired people on either side of him slung their arms around his shoulders and waist respectively, grinning.

"That's Remus," Carina murmured, fingers ghosting over the photo. "Teddy's father."

"He looks like him," Rosalie marveled quietly, having seen Teddy's true appearance as he slept. He had lighter brown hair, and she was not quite sure of his eye color; her mate informed her then that they were amber.

"Just like Remus…"

Carina sighed and sat the photo aside, moving instead for another one. She could not even hold it, this time, her hand trembling again, and Rosalie gingerly took it from her.

Sirius and Carina were both standing before a grotesque, shrieking portrait, Carina herself red in the face with her hands planted on her hips, silently screaming back.

Her father, on the other hand, was looking positively gleeful at the turn of events, it seemed, as he clapped her on the back.

Rosalie produced another picture from the box, this one of two slumbering figures, black hair strewn about, on the floor.

Carina was safely encased in her father's arms, her head on his chest, and breathing evenly; his arms tightened around her.

The real Carina lay back on the bed, away from the box, and stared at the ceiling with shining eyes.

Carefully, Rosalie sat the picture aside and lay beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"I just miss them," the raven haired girl sighed. "I love Teddy, but Remus would have been such a great father...Merlin knows he was good to _me._ I can't believe it's been a year…"

"I see."

"Dad would have liked you," Carina turned her head to the side, so that she could look Rosalie in the eye. Her voice had softened considerably. "So would Remus."

"They wouldn't mind that I'm…"

"A vampire, or a woman?"

"Both."

The witch stared at her for a moment, a crease forming between her brows, before shaking her head. "Remus was a werewolf. They wouldn't have minded, nor about you being a woman. Dad would have teased me for it, but…"

"That's good," the vampire reached out and found Carina's hand, squeezing. "That they'd accept it that easily. I know the majority of Forks is still talking."

"Let them," her mate's voice was suddenly loud, fierce, and she did not seem to notice her volume. "Their judgement doesn't matter. I love you, and they can't make me feel otherwise."

Rosalie's undead heart skipped, as it always did when she heard those three words. Carina had said it so casually, as though it were an everyday thing. It wasn't, of course.

It was a rare thing, but if only because Carina showed her everyday she cared, and did not see the need to say it.

"Thank you for taking Renesmee flying," Rosalie said instead, flashing Carina a smile.

The witch quirked a brow. "I have a thing for blondes."

"You just don't want to get close to her."

Carina fell abruptly silent, then, and kissed her hard.

It distracted the blonde, like she had wanted.

For now.


	35. Chapter 35

**No new reviews on the last chapter...sad. Very sad. I am disappointed.**

 **loving me will not be easy.**

 **it will be war. you will**

 **hold the gun and i will hand**

 **you the bullets. so breathe,**

 **and embrace the beauty of**

 **the massacre that lies ahead.**

 **–r.m. drake**

Rosalie liked to watch Carina, sometimes. The raven haired girl fascinated her endlessly, in the way she moved and spoke. She was something the vampire would never tire of.

So, she watched.

Carina leaned against a tree outside the Cullen home, watching as Jacob tried to build a sufficient enough tire swing for Renesmee, to no avail. It may have been winter, but what the child wanted, she got.

The witch herself was dressed just as scarcely as the rest of them, in her regular attire, though with the addition of her leather jacket. Teddy stood beside her, gripping her finger for support, bundled up in a little snow coat and staring about with wide eyes, awestruck.

It was adorable.

Carina was patient with the boy when he tugged at her pinky suddenly, pulling her along as he slowly trudged through the snow and to where Jacob stood.

Teddy pointed up at the boy, asking curiously, "What doin', Mumma?"

"Making a swing," the witch said vaguely as she crouched by her son's side. "Though not very well."

"It's for Renesmee," Jacob supplied.

"Nessie?" Teddy lit up. He adored the girl. "Mumma, we help?"

Carina raised a brow. "Now, why would you want to do that?"

"For Nessie!" the little boy stared at her as though it were obvious.

"Oh, do I _have_ to?" his mother good naturedly complained.

"Yes!"

Carina shook her head, flicked out her wand, and aimed it at the rope, which had not been strung up yet. It certainly saved time when the tire and rope both lifted into the air, the end of the rope tying itself along a sturdy branch.

Teddy cheered and clapped, releasing his hold on his mother for a moment as he went to toddle forward, only to trip and fall back, blinking up at the sky. He looked so bewildered that Carina, it seemed, was not at all as worried as Rosalie had been. The blonde had very nearly bolted over when she saw him fall.

The raven haired girl merely chuckled and hoisted him onto her hip. "You wanted on the swing?"

Teddy nodded eagerly, and Carina paused, staring at the large tire to gauge what she would do. Rosalie could practically see the gears in her head turning as she approached, leaning against the tree her mate had been before to watch.

" _C'mon_ , Mumma!" Teddy wrinkled his nose at her impatiently. "Swing!"

Carina narrowed her eyes at him, and meekly, he reiterated, "" _Pweaseee?"_

Resignedly, the witch climbed into the tire swing and held the boy securely around the stomach, before scrunching her nose at Rosalie in the same manner her son had before.

Chuckling, Rosalie made her way over and lightly pushed the swing, sending them sailing forward, and Teddy squealed as they went.

"More, more!" he cried, and Carina scowled a bit when she saw Luna and Alice pop out of the house with cameras.

Teddy was grinned widely, arms outstretched as he all but bounced in Carina's lap. Rosalie noticed that, despite herself, it seemed, the raven haired girl in question was beginning to smile, though she fought valiantly to hide it.

It didn't work, of course, and finally, when she grew tired of the picture taking, she gripped Teddy harder and leaped nimbly into the snow.

Jacob laughed when Renesmee finally came bounding out to see what was going on, watching as the child's eyes lit up at the sight of the swing.

"Thanks, Jake!" she exclaimed, hugging him around the legs.

"It was all Carina, Ness," Jacob told her, and his lips curled up into a smile when she shot Carina (who was currently adjusting one of her gloves) a wide eyed look.

No one quite expected it to happen.

Even Alice herself hadn't seen it.

Renesmee was off like a shot and barrelling into Carina, who staggered back into the snow, Teddy landing on her head.

Renesmee lay sprawled across her stomach, excitement fading and replacing itself with fear as Carina only lay there, Teddy across her face, arms and legs spread out wide.

Then, ever so slowly, the witch lifted the boy off of her and sat up, Renesmee scrambling away as quickly as she could. It was obvious she was trying to make a hasty escape, cheeks burning, but Carina reached out to snag her ankle, causing the girl to trip and fall again.

"Don't even," she sharply told Renesmee, who had begun to struggle to her feet again. Carefully, Teddy was sat down in the snow.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee blurted, eyes widening further. "I-I didn't mean to, it's just, I've wanted the swing up for awhile and I was so excited and Jake said you did it and I wanted to thank you but I didn't think and—"

"Stop."

The one word cut off the rambling half-vampire, who shrunk under the intense gray gaze.

Jacob marched forward, ready to defend his imprint, and the other Cullens had tensed as well, even Rosalie, who was anxious as to how this would turn out. Her mate did not look very happy, even ready to tear into the child, and it was not good.

"Come here."

Shakily, Renesmee crawled over to Carina, whose stony expression did not change, even as she beckoned the girl closer.

Then, the witch crossed her legs and shifted to face the child, who swallowed.

"I'm not touchy," Carina informed firmly. "And I don't like surprises. I put up your swing because Teddy wanted it. Understand?"

"Yes," Renesmee deflated. "I'm sorry…"

Carina's face did not soften, and her eyes were still hard and stormy as ever, but she reached out and, ever so gingerly, ruffled the child's hair.

Renesmee had at first flinched as though waiting to be struck (this had caused a very tense Edward to start down the steps, only to be stopped by Esme), and then froze.

She still sat there now, bewildered and shocked and unable to move, until Carina's hand, which ran through her hair only once more, drew away.

"Go swing," the witch told the girl quietly. "Take Teddy with you. Have fun."

Renesmee seemed to move automatically, scooping the boy in her arms and almost mechanically making her way toward Jacob and the swing. Gradually, however, her eyes widened as she realized what had transgressed, and as she climbed onto the swing and Jacob plopped Teddy onto her lap, reached up to touch her hair.

Carina sat alone in the snow, elbows on her knees, and watched as they swung back and forth, her son squealing in delight yet again.

Emmett bounded out and plopped down beside her, causing her to glance over briefly, quirking a brow.

"Snow angels?" Emmett offered with a grin.

Carina rose her brow higher, stood, and promptly strode into Rosalie's waiting arms, leaving Emmett pouting behind her.

"Let's go somewhere," she said suddenly.

"We went on a date just the other day," Rosalie reminded softly, running her hand through the windswept raven hair and allowing her fingers to rest on her mate's cheek, both of which were flushed from the cold. Her ears, too, were tinged pink.

"And?"

"I thought you'd have tired of my company already," the blonde smiled slightly at Carina, who shrugged.

"Only occasionally."

"Today isn't one of those days, is it?"

"No. Lucky you," Carina grabbed Rosalie's hand in her own and linked them.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I've never been ice skating."

"What?" Alice, from behind them, gasped. Emmett, too, looked scandalized.

"I didn't know that," remarked Luna.

"We need to go now!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in place and clapping her hands. "It's certainly a fun family activity, isn't it?"

Carina stared at her. For a moment, it seemed as though she were about to say no, but instead, what came out of her mouth was, "Can Leah come?"

"Well, if Jacob is tagging along with Nessie, I don't see why not," Jasper drawled, looking faintly amused.

Rosalie frowned. "Why should Leah come?"

Carina shrugged again, swinging their arms, but did not respond. She, it seemed, was already tired of speaking and was now content to watch and listen.

"Great!" Alice linked arms with Jasper. "Well, I think we should go tonight, out on the lake."

"At night?" Esme interjected, mildly concerned. "Do you really think that's the best, Alice?"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be sure to string up some lights, dear," Carlisle rubbed her arm soothingly. "Everyone will have fun."

Rosalie was still frowning, unable to help herself as she nudged Carina, repeating again, "Why Leah?"

The raven haired girl glanced over at her, raising her brows, and then slipped away without a word to where Teddy was calling for her, his arms outstretched.

Emmett gave Rosalie a pointed, amused look and then meandered his way to Luna's side.

~~~xxx~~~

Ice skating was certainly a chaotic affair. Alice had managed to procure skates for everyone, despite the fact that Luna or Carina could have conjured or transfigured some, and now, they were out on the ice.

Esme could tell that Rosalie was not liking that she was not the one to teach Carina.

Instead, the raven haired girl was skating clumsily alongside Leah, who had no real idea of what she was doing, either. The both of them were shoving each other, purposefully being quite forceful, and though Esme winced when Carina was occasionally hit rather hard, the girl took it well.

She was even laughing, and Rosalie's face was contorting with every smile.

"Having trouble there, Wicked?" Leah teased, bumping Carina with her hip.

Carina, just barely managing to regain her balance as her arms flailed, glared. "Shut up, you worthless piece of sh—"

Leah abruptly clapped a hand over her mouth, hastily shaking her head and gesturing to Teddy, who squealed in Luna's arms nearby. "No no no, not again. Don't."

Esme frowned, wondering what they were talking about. Her poor daughter was looking the same.

Carina's eyes got wide, flickering from Rosalie to Luna and back. "I nearly forgot…"

"Well, don't."

The raven haired girl tugged hard on a lock of Leah's hair, hissing too lowly for Teddy or Luna to hear, "Bitch."

"Asshole," Leah growled back, and then stumbled when Carina stuck her leg out, hitting the ice hard when she fell. She was just about to curse far louder, but the witch waved her hand quickly, effectively and literally silencing her.

The shifter glowered, and Carina let up on the spell, shrugging. "Not worth the risk."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Then why did you come?"

"As if," Leah snorted.

Carina's eyes narrowed, and from across the ice, Esme could see Rosalie's hands curl into fists, especially when the shifter yanked the witch down with her.

"That's not what I meant," Carina grunted, kicking her leg. Leah kicked back, and to the witch's credit, she did not flinch, though her nose did wrinkle.

"That's what you told me once, though," Leah pointed out, not seeming to care that Rosalie was currently growling. In fact, she was ignoring it, and Carina was too busy scowling to notice. "Remember? You said if you and blondie weren't mates, you'd totally do me."

"Sadly for you, we are," Carina managed to struggle to her feet. Graceful as she was, if there was one thing she was not good at, it seemed, it was ice skating. "And, besides, what I _said_ was that you're attractive, and if I hadn't have known Rosalie, I would have made drunken passes at you."

The words themselves were enough to make Rosalie's control seem to snap, and Jasper and Emmett had to intercept her quickly. She was hissing furiously, black eyes directed at Leah, who raised her brows and held up her hands in surrender.

Esme supposed the shifter hadn't meant to antagonize the vampire, only to rile her friend up (as Carina and Leah did when together), but it had certainly done just that. Rosalie looked nothing less than furious.

Carina stopped abruptly, realizing what she had just said and who it had been said in front of, it seemed. Her eyes cut across the lake to Rosalie, and without looking away, allowed Leah to clasp her forearm and pull the shifter to her feet.

"Give me a hand?" she muttered.

Leah silently righted Carina and gave her a hard push, sending her skating fast across the ice and straight for her angry mate.

Emmett reached out to stop her before she crashed, and Carina did not bother thanking him, only maneuvered her way over to Rosalie, who had been released.

Esme and the others could only watch.

"Rose," Carina carefully reached out a hand, and dark eyes followed the movement, the blonde not once moving when it landed on her cheek. "You have to calm down. I didn't mean that."

"It certainly sounded like you did," Rosalie hissed. "She was quite happy pointing it out."

"No," the raven haired girl corrected, her voice cracking in a way that betrayed her instinct to growl back. "I said that if I hadn't have known you, I might have. Not that I would have, or that I ever will."

"You called her attractive!"

"And? She is. Anyone with eyes can see it. It doesn't mean I'm attracted _to_ her."

Leah meandered her way to Esme's side, uneasy as she watched, mumbling to herself, "I always find a way to fuck everything up, don't I?"

Rosalie's eyes darkened even further, if possible, making her look quite possessed. "Carina…"

It was obviously a warning, but Carina did not remove her hand, nor did she avert her eyes, and Esme felt a small surge of pride at that. Rosalie had the capacity to be very frightening when she wished.

It was also rather brave of the witch to say, ever so calmly, "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Rosalie's nostrils flared. "Sometimes, I just want to…"

"Shag me? I understand completely. I look in the mirror everyday and think the same."

"You're ridiculous."

"Yes."

"Foolish."

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"I'm your idiot," Carina drummed her fingers on Rosalie's jaw, slow smirk tugging at her lips. "Now, love, I'd like to continue skating. I keep making a fool of myself and I need a better instructor than my last one. Teach me?"

Esme watched as Rosalie's eyes lightened, though only marginally at first, as she closed her eyes. Carina's smirk (arrogant as it had looked) had slipped away, and she cupped the blonde's cheek, eyes roving over her face.

That was something Esme had always loved about the two. No matter how furious with one another, how terribly they fought, they were always soft with one another. She had yet to see Rosalie raise a hand to Carina, or Carina draw her wand on Rosalie.

She doubted if they ever would.

Carina's guard, now as well as usual, was down. Though it was always that way with Luna, with Rosalie, she seemed to positively melt. One look from the blonde vampire could make the raven haired witch's heart stutter; Esme had heard it on numerous occasions.

Like right now, in fact. When Rosalie had opened her now golden eyes, Carina's heart had skipped a beat, whether she realized it or not, and now, the two were hand in hand, the latter tugging the former out onto the ice.

Esme leaned into Carlisle, who had finally made his way to her side, and smiled as she watched the two.

Rosalie looked at Carina like she was the only person in the world.

Carina looked at Rosalie as though she were a goddess meant for worship.

Esme was happy, more than anything, that they had found each other.

~~~xxx~~~

Alright, so perhaps things weren't going quite as well as Renesmee thought they could have lately. Things had been so perfect...she should have known something bad would happen. Intelligent as she was being a hybrid, she was still a child and naive to many things; she'd thought nothing terrible would ever touch them.

That was certainly wrong.

She swallowed, clasping her hands together as she listened to her family speak over one another, realizing the implications of what she had done. Though it had been accidental, Irina had seen her, and now, the Volturi would come down upon them all.

It scared Renesmee, if she were to be frank. Terrified her. She loved her family more than anything, and she did not want to die, either, far from it.

The only person not speaking was Carina, who was sitting alone at the other end of the couch, wand tapping her knee, eyes not once leaving Rosalie as she bickered with the others. Teddy sat in his playpen across the room, blissfully unaware and giggling as he played with his toys.

Carina tapped her wand again, harder this time when an irate Jacob argued, "We can just fight them all!" and sparks shot out of it.

Startled, Renesmee jumped slightly, jostling the older girl and causing gray eyes to snap abruptly to her. The look on Carina's face made her regret ever entering the room in the first place.

"Would you like me to drop Teddy off at Andromeda's?" Luna asked, leaning over the back of the couch, arms draping loosely over Carina's shoulders.

Slowly, the raven haired girl looked away and glanced up at her friend, sighing. "It would be for the best, wouldn't it?"

"You're a good mother," Luna stroked Carina's hair, soft smile in place. "You might not think it, but you are. Sending him away means there's no chance he's in danger."

The other witch made a noncommittal noise and watched as Luna crossed the room and lifted Teddy into her arms. The poor boy looked confused, even as they popped away, and then Carina's eyes were on Renesmee again.

"We'll have to do something," Carlisle spoke quietly to the others. "Speak to our friends, perhaps, as much as I would hate to bring them into this…"

"Witnesses," Edward realized. "Yes, that might work."

"We'll have to contact them immediately," Esme murmured. "How much time do we have left, Alice?"

"A month at most," Alice spoke lowly.

Everyone's voices overlapped again, and Renesmee could feel her stomach fluttering nervously at the thought of all this.

Carefully, she stood, mumbling, "I think I'll go for a walk."

"I'll come with you," Jacob hurriedly made to follow.

"You're needed here to discuss things," Bella reminded, shaking her head. "I'll go."

"You're needed here as well," Jasper raised a brow at her. "We all are."

Renesmee stood there, looking between each of her family members in turn, the anxiousness she had previously felt gnawing at her with every moment she couldn't get some air.

Before she could so much as open her mouth again, however, a shadow loomed over her, and when she turned, there was Carina Black, right behind her.

"I'll take her," the witch said without preamble, tone brooking no room for argument. She did not look at anyone, nor speak again as she strode out the doorway, obviously expecting to be followed.

Hastily, Renesmee did so, trying to match her long strides as they made their way through the forest.

"I'm sorry about Teddy," Renesmee could not stop herself from apologizing. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

Carina kept moving, almost as if she were ignoring the girl at first, before abruptly stopping and dropping unceremoniously onto a log.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she chuckled darkly. "The amount of things we've been through before you were born...the things I've been through...this kind of thing is normal. To be expected. If it didn't happen, I don't think I would be me."

Carefully, Renesmee perched a respectable distance away, swallowing. "I don't want them all to die because of me. I-I didn't think...I thought we'd always be safe, and happy."

"I was never safe," Carina said. "Or happy."

The hybrid jerked in surprise at that. "Y-You weren't? But, what…"

"Not everyone loves a child as much as they do you," Carina's tone was rather wry. "And we'll leave it at that for now."

Perhaps, thought Renesmee, that was why Carina was so rough around the edges. Because she had never truly had anyone to love her before, or because when she finally did, it had not ended well.

She did not dwell on it, however, still consumed by her own fear, and realized that she was trembling as she blurted, "I'm scared!"

Carina's eyes found hers, and Renesmee could feel tears begin to form, unable to help it.

"W-Will everything be okay, Carina? Will everyone be okay?"

The witch stared at her for another moment, before bluntly replying, "Probably not."

That had Renesmee choking, the response still quite too truthful for her at the moment, and she could feel her cheeks grow wet and her body quiver harder.

There was a loud, heavy sigh from beside her, and when Renesmee glanced up, Carina Black was sitting quite close to her, holding her arm out with a resigned air.

Child as she was, Renesmee did not think twice about throwing herself into the witch, who grunted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders nonetheless.

"I-I'm sorry," the hybrid hiccupped, lifting her head after a few moments, feeling horrified at what she'd done. "You don't like being t-touched!"

"Be quiet," Carina told her, softer than Renesmee had ever heard before, though nonetheless commanding. It made her do as she was told and listen, though wide eyed. "What's done is done. We'll take care of it."

"But wh-what if they hurt Mom, or Dad? What if they want to-to _kill_ me?"

"They won't."

"But how do you _know?"_ Renesmee pressed, unable to help it in her worry, detaching herself.

"Because I won't let them!"

The sudden, loud, and rather harsh words had Renesmee jerking away on instinct.

Carina reached out and yanked the hybrid back into her side, fingers digging hard enough into Renesmee's arm to get her attention.

"I won't let them," she repeated, calmer. "Where Rosalie goes, I go, inevitably. If she goes to war, so will I, and if the others need protecting, there I'll be. Do you understand?"

"Yes," slowly, the child nodded, before hesitantly asking, "But what about me?"

"You?"

"Will you...I mean, would you protect me, too?"

Carina snorted. "I liked it better when you were crying. Yeah, I would."

"But…" Renesmee frowned. "I thought you don't like me? And that you don't want to be my aunt?"

The woman looked as though she were going to say something sarcastic, but then stopped herself and clenched her jaw for a moment.

"I don't want to be your aunt," she admitted, and Renesmee, in her state of mind, marveled at how pretty Carina and Luna's respective gray and silver eyes were. Luna's shone, but Carina's were endless seeming, fascinating, despite lacking in color.

"Then why…"

"Because I never said I didn't like you."

The words had Renesmee starting, gazing up at Carina with wide eyes. "You like me?"

Carina wrinkled her nose, before answering (and not quite answering, as it was) her with, "No one will lay a hand on you so long as I'm around. I can promise you that."

"You like me?" still dazed as it was, Renesmee, awestruck, leaned into the witch and did not speak again. Instead, she reveled in the feeling of the woman, as she had been when they were on the broom. The steady heartbeat she heard comforted her (though it was not as strong as Jacob's), and as pine and vanilla filled her nostrils with each breath, her eyes began to droop.

"Great," she could hear Carina groan softly. "Just great."

It did not take long for Renesmee to drift off.

~~~xxx~~~

When Carina returned to the Cullen home, carrying Renesmee in her arms, there had been an uproar.

Edward had immediately thought she'd harmed his daughter, while Bella and Jacob both fretted over whether they were attacked. When it turned out that Renesmee was merely asleep, everyone could be seen looking incredibly relieved.

"Give her to me," Edward demanded, moving to remove his daughter from the witch's clutches.

Carina did not offer up any protest, but when a groggy Renesmee only curled closer to her chest, linking an arm around her neck, raised dark brows.

"I'll be back," the raven haired girl told them, though her attention was, mostly, directed upon Luna and Rosalie.

She could be heard ascending the stairs for the next few moments, and during the silence, Emmett could not help but wonder, "What happened?"

"I think Carina is warming up to her," Luna smiled, leaning into her mate's arm. Her eyes glittered. "Well, in her own way. She's quite stubborn, as you see."

"We realize," Jacob remarked dryly.

"Well, I'm glad," Esme, too, could not help but smile.

From upstairs, they could hear voices.

" _Carina?"_ a bleary voice could be heard.

" _Yeah?"_

" _How'd we…"_

" _Carried you. Go back to sleep, kid."_

" _M'kay…"_ there was a moment or more of silence. " _C'rina?"_

Soft footsteps hit their ears, presumably moving back to the doorway, as a resigned sigh sounded. " _Yes?"_

" _Y'll protect me, right?"_

The question startled everyone as they listened carefully for what would be said next.

" _Course,"_ said Carina easily, before her voice dropped to a lower tone as she firmly commanded, " _Now sleep."_

There was the soft rustle of sheets turning, and then Carina came sliding down the stair rail, landing with a thump on the floor below.

"What?" she raised a brow at the eyes trained upon her.

Edward went to open his mouth, but Emmett cut across him quietly, "Nothing."

He grinned at Carina, who only quirked her other brow in turn, snorting, before making her way to Rosalie, pressing an absent kiss to her cheek. Leaning against the wall beside the vampire, she glanced about.

"Well?" Carina folded her arms. "What are we going to do about the new war?"

"It won't come to that," assured Carlisle.

She scoffed. "Sure it won't."

"What happened with Renesmee?" Bella could not help but inquire, it seemed, as she leaned forward. "Is she alright?"

"What we discussed is private," Carina's sharp eyes cut across her and to Edward pointedly. "Though I'm sure he'll see it soon enough. She was worried, and I got through to her. It's as simple as that."

"What did you say to her?" Rosalie questioned softly, curious, as she took her mate's hand.

" _Come hell or high water, where you go, I go."_

Rosalie smiled at her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Finally back again after so long! Inspiration struck me and I finally had the time to post this, so I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **she's not perfect,**

 **she is madness.**

 **and madness is a**

 **beautiful irony**

 **where perfection**

 **and flaws are**

 **the best of friends.**

 **–JmStorm**

Christmas came and went, and tensions were rising as the Cullen family attempted to find and bring in their witnesses. The Denalis were next on the list, and somehow, Carina found herself crammed in the back of a car with Jacob and Renesmee, sullenly staring out the window.

It weren't as though she had _wanted_ to. Rosalie and Jacob had convinced her, something about extra protection, and the reason she was in the car was because she had never been to Alaska and therefore would not know where to apparate.

"You would only get lost in the snow," Luna had told her sympathetically.

With Edward speeding along the lanes, Carina was quite sure that they were probably going to die, vampire reflexes or not. This was dangerous, and she despised, no, downright _hated_ not being the one behind the wheel.

Not to mention, somehow she had been hustled between Renesmee and Jacob, which was more uncomfortable than anything because of the shifter's warmth.

She wished it were Leah beside her, instead. While she could stand Jacob, at least Leah made things more interesting.

"Stop pouting," Jacob chuckled, somehow finding humor in what was supposed to be a serious time.

Carina growled at him and shifted restlessly in her seat, cursing because she could not stretch her legs. Her possible cousin looked rather uncomfortable, too, considering he was six foot five and towered over her by a good ten inches. He had even longer legs than she did.

"What if they don't like me?" Renesmee said suddenly, hands nervously twining together in her lap.

"How could they not?" spoke Bella gently from the front seat, turning back to look at her daughter.

"They'll love you," Jacob reached out to squeeze her hand for a moment, before drawing his arm away when Carina's chest rumbled. "Jeez, no need to freak out."

"It's too cramped in here," the raven haired girl muttered, scowling.

"How do you think _I_ feel?"

"We're almost there," Edward assured, peering at them in the rearview mirror. "We'll be there in less than a minute."

Neither Black said anything, only impatiently waited.

~~~xxx~~~

Tanya had, of course, known that Edward and his newborn mate would show up, so it was no surprise that when the car stopped, they were the ones to get out.

There were others there, however, judging by the terrible smell and Edward's hushed, "Stay here for now."

Her suspicions were confirmed when a raven haired girl, pale and lean, climbed over the console and out the passenger side. She reached them in no time at all, and Edward did not look happy, hissing, "I told you to stay put!"

"You can't tell me what to do," the girl, no more than at least eighteen (a mere child compared to Tayna and her coven), scoffed. Her voice was low, husky even, and she had an accent that made it easy to place her as British.

There was also something off about her that Tanya could not place, something that told her that this girl, though her heart beat strong and hard and steady, though she clearly had blood running through her veins and was very much alive, was not human.

She could have sworn she'd smelled something like that before, something off about the deliciously sweet scent…

"Stop acting like a child!"

"If you weren't such an arse—"

"Stop!" Bella ordered, throwing herself between them and attempting to shove the taller girl back.

Key word, _attempted_.

Instead, the girl was sent skidding through the snow, landing hard on her back. When she finally stopped and sat up, she bared her teeth, pointer than average canines catching Tanya's attention, and snarled.

It wasn't a feeble, weak little noise, either. No, she sounded like the wolves Tanya and her coven hunted in the forest, and the action set Edward on edge as he hissed back.

Bella herself acted on her instincts and started forward, but was intercepted by Carmen and Eleazar before things could get worse.

Tanya darted to hover over the downed girl, commanding firmly, "Stop this. Now."

She turned, directing her attention to her newest target, and questioned sharply, "Who are you, and what is your business here?"

"Carina Black," the raven haired girl got to her feet and shook her head hard, sending snow flying, before straightening. Her gray eyes were hard and stormy as they flitted about. "I'm with them. As for my business here, you'll have to ask those two."

Tanya breathed in once more, the slight scent of lavender filling her nostrils, and was a bit startled. "You smell like my cousin."

"Rosalie," said Carina Black, as though she had expected such a thing.

"Yes," the coven leader agreed, studying this new creature. She did not particularly seem like Rosalie's type, scarred and rough and striking all at once, with a wiry body and sharp, aristocratic features. Then again, it weren't as though you could choose your mate. "And you're her mate, I presume?"

"Yes."

Tanya paused for a moment, before extending her hand, allowing herself to relax a bit. "I am Tanya, the leader of this coven. The others are Carmen and her mate Eleazar, and then Kate. Irina is not here at the moment."

Carina's chilled (though still rather warm with their contrasting body temperatures) hand clasped hers, shook, and drew away just as briskly, eyes flickering over Tanya, her family, and back again carelessly. She was immune to the beauty of she and Kate, it seemed, and very aware of her boundaries as she stepped a respectful distance away.

Edward cleared his throat impatiently, and Tanya relented to listen to him, making her way over with Carina.

The longer he spoke, the more uneasy she got, and she visibly recoiled when the shifter stepped out of the car with the little girl, too beautiful to not be an immortal child.

Kate's hand gripped her arm hard.

"An immortal child!" Tayna hissed, disgusted that Edward, of all people, would do such a thing. And to bring the problem _here?_ Blasphemous!

Kate ripped away from her grip, starting forward immediately with dark eyes, obviously intending to end the creature before it could get them all killed.

She was, however, intercepted by Bella, whose red eyes flashed.

"She's not immortal," Edward hastily, desperately explained. "Please, Tanya, at least hear us out. She's our child!"

"Impossible!" Kate spat.

"She is!" their "cousin" waved an arm. "You can hear her heart beating, feel her warmth...Bella is her mother, I'm her father! She was born while Bella was still human, please, you have to listen, we need your help…"

Instinctively, Tanya's eyes darted to Carina Black, whose own were narrowed as she studied them. She did not seem to particularly care for the dramatics Edward was displaying, and she did not seem to be nearly as taken with the child as the others…

 _Perhaps, possibly_ …

"She won't help you," Edward's voice was calm enough, now. "She's on our side, Tanya."

Tanya's eyes flickered to the newcomer, who only shook her head and retreated another few steps, shifting her body to block the child from view for now.

Perhaps not taken with the immortal girl, then, but still. She had to owe Edward or the others something, judging by her demeanor. No matter how impassive Carina prevented herself, Tanya was good at reading others after a thousand years.

Carefully, the shifter, Jacob, she heard Bella mutter, edged closer with the immortal girl.

"This is Renesmee," Edward hefted the child onto his hip and cautiously brought her closer. "Our daughter."

The wretched child had the nerve to stretch a hand out toward her, and Tanya visibly recoiled, ready to flee with her coven. She was, however, stopped by the sudden, warm body she bumped into upon taking a step back, and looked up.

She hissed when she saw Carina Black standing behind her, wondering how she had gotten there without Tanya noticing.

"Hear them out," the young woman said evenly, fingers clasped firmly around her wrist. Though Tanya could easily break the hold, she did not, and instead stared. "That's how she communicates."

Kate tugged Carina away from her, holding the now snarling teen (who flinched ever so slightly) tightly to her chest. Tanya was baffled by how animalistic she sounded and wondered, if not for the first time, what exactly Carina Black was.

Jacob's uneasy eyes rested upon them as he edged closer, arm outstretched, and Carina…

She disappeared, slid straight through Kate's arms, and a black wolf backed into the shifter, teeth bared and eyes wild.

"What is she?" demanded Kate, furious at having been beaten. "She was immune to my power!"

"She's a witch," Edward tensely replied, eyeing the coven and then the wolf, which growled low in its chest. "Surely you remember those?"

They did. How could they not, with the number of witches and wizards they had run into?

A witch cavorting with vampires, mated to one, no less...Tanya never thought she'd see the day.

"Fine," she said abruptly, stilling her coven. "Bring the child to me."

Edward looked relieved as he stepped closer, and Renesmee reached out her hand again, tentatively placing it on Tanya's cheek. It was warm, and her pulse thrummed through the blonde vampire, who jerked slightly at the contact.

Images flooded through her, further startling her, but she did not move away as she witnessed the birth of the child and her life thereafter.

When the hand withdrew, Tanya could not help but be awed.

"She is not immortal," she glanced back at her coven, and then to Edward, considering. Her eyes met the sharp gray ones of the black wolf and lingered there for a moment, before she looked away. "We will assist you. You only need witnesses?"

"Yes," Edward nodded quickly, small smile appearing on his face. "Thank you, Tanya. I suppose we'll be seeing you again soon?"

"You can count on it," Tanya agreed, and the black wolf reared up and became Carina Black, who disappeared with a crack.

"She didn't like us very much, I take it," Eleazar commented dryly.

There was no response, and they watched Edward and his family leave.

~~~xxx~~~

 _This is mad,_ Carina thought for the fifth time that day, edging around yet another crimson eyed vampire, instincts going wild. They were practically screaming, _Kill kill kill!_

She was used to the Cullens, of course, and while she couldn't fault these red eyes for drinking from humans (Merlin knew she might end up doing the same), something inside her still hadn't settled right with it. Perhaps it was because there were just so many of them, some more predatory than others.

Vladimir and Stefan lurking about with their creepy stares and unnerving smiles didn't help, either. Nor did the way Jacob shook everytime they neared, wrinkling his nose near imperceptibly. She knew this was affecting him even worse than it was her, because he was all but _born_ to kill vampires.

Carina finally managed to make it to the kitchen, which was thankfully not vampire central, and pushed herself up onto the counter. Relief washed over her when she noticed she was alone, and she wished that she could go home and rest. The past few days had been endless planning and careful calculations that she had been forced to partake in thanks to Rosalie and Luna, and it was tiresome.

She had barely gotten any sleep as it was, plagued with nightmares, and she had sent Rosalie to spend time with her family those nights with the excuse of her needing to spend time with them.

She was lucky that the vampire bought it, if only barely.

Well, then again, she might not have and noticed what was wrong, but decided to give her space. Rosalie could be very perceptive.

Soft footsteps sounded, and Carina instinctively flicked out her wand, tensing.

It was merely Tanya Denali, however, and so she lowered her arm, carefully dropping the wand onto the counter beside her. It did not mean she did not keep a cautious eye on the newcomer, who seemed perfectly at ease with the fact that she could have just been blown to bits.

"You're stressed, I take it," Tanya remarked casually, leaning her hip against the countertop a respectable distance away.

Carina only shrugged, fingers brushing along the edge of her wand, reassured that it was there, if not in her hand.

"Not one for words, are you?" the blonde arched a brow. "I heard you make quite the speeches when you feel so inclined. So many stories you must have to tell, as well…"

"Some," said Carina. "though not nearly as many as you, I'm sure, being however old you are."

The words, so politely formed, were out of her mouth before she could stop them, as it often happened. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that the old comment might have been stretching it a bit, but kept her mouth shut.

Tanya wasn't in the least offended. "Yes, a great many. Hundreds, thousands. I have lived quite the life, seen civilizations rise and fall...wizards and witches included, of course."

"I see."

"You know," golden eyes narrowed as the vampire studied her. "you look quite a lot like someone I met many years ago…"

Carina, a bit unnerved now by the stare, leaned forward and inquired, "How many years?"

"Nineteen or twenty...he was quite a striking young man, resembled you very closely. His name...hm, what was it, again? It was the name of a star...I apologize," Tanya waved a hand. "I'm not usually forgetful. It was only the once and has long since been lost in a sea of memories."

Carina sucked in a breath, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest as her fingers curled over the countertop. "His name...was it Sirius?"

"Ah, yes," Tanya snapped her fingers, before regarding the witch, who felt as though she had just been sucker punched. "Sirius Black. Is he a relative of yours, perhaps?"

"My father."

"And how is he?"

"Dead," the witch said flatly. "Four years ago."

Tanya stared at her, as if suddenly seeing her in a new light. The sheer intensity of her gaze was making Carina rather uneasy as her fingers sought her wand.

"He came to me with an offer...he didn't realize what he was doing. His brother had shown up at his door on the brink of death, and he was so desperate...he told me to change him."

"Did you?" Carina swallowed hard.

"I refused," Tanya continued, frowning at her. "However, I was lonely...my coven is wonderful, but to go so long without a mate...he offered me his firstborn's hand."

" _What?"_ the raven haired witch slid off the counter, trembling. She clutched her wand tightly in her hand. "He would never...he couldn't have…"

"But he did, and I accepted, then, in the hopes I could finally have someone, however long I would have to wait. I changed the boy, and your father sent him away, told him to never return for fear of being discovered and slaughtered by their family or anyone else. He disappeared after his awakening...I have heard from him but once, the day you were born. He got a message, just one, from his brother to inform him, and in turn, he told me. I never imagined it would be you, Carina."

Carina felt bile rise in her throat. "He wouldn't do that to me. Just...give me away…"

"I think he intended to trick me," Tanya softened and took a step closer. "I do not believe he wished to have any children, and thought it a safe bargain. We signed on it, he in blood, and myself in venom. You know such contracts are rare, and how binding."

"I'm mated to Rosalie," Carina backed away, chest rumbling. She was so confused in this moment that she had no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to break down and cry, while another was inwardly panicking. A third was howling with rage, and a fourth was ready to vomit all over the floor. She felt like a cornered animal, and perhaps that was what she was.

Tanya stepped closer again. "I am very aware."

"You can't have me."

"The contract is binding, Carina," the vampire shook her head. "You realize, I have no other choice. Neither do you. It has transferred to you to keep the contract, else your very essence be ripped away, else I finally be laid to rest. I have no intention of dying, and I know you don't, either."

"I'm going to be changed," Carina felt her back hit the wall and bared her teeth, head spinning. "Soon. After the confrontation with the Volturi…"

"That would kill you, yes," Tanya agreed, eyeing her with two parts sympathy and amusement. "But there is also the off chance that it won't let you awaken. It could, perhaps, leave you in a coma on the verge of life and death. That doesn't sound very pleasing, does it?"

It did not. Carina was brave, yes, but she also didn't fancy the idea of being stuck in a possible coma or dying outright. She could not be with Rosalie, then, and she was no hero; she would not try to be turned anyway on the off chance it wouldn't work.

Being in a coma sounded quite frightening, anyway. Being able to hear everything going on around you, fully aware but never moving as your magic churns inside you, searching for a way out as eons go by…

 _What if they got tired of carting my body everywhere and buried me?_

The thought only made Carina's heart pound even harder, reverberating through her head, which had begun to throb. She felt rather dizzy all of a sudden and gripped her wand hard, leveling it between Tanya's eyes.

Tanya stepped forward until the wand pressed directly between her eyes.

"Do it," she told Carina calmly. "But it won't solve anything."

 _Oh, dad..._ Carina's entire body quivered hard, and her fingers fumbled on her wand as black spots danced in her vision. _What have you done to me?_

Her wand clattered to the floor, and she knew no more.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie did not know what to expect when she rushed into the kitchen at Alice's insistence. She certainly hadn't expected to find an unconscious Carina Black encased in the arms of Tanya Denali, just inches from the floor.

Her wand lay a short distance away, and the sight made Rosalie rush forward and tear her mate away, into her own arms instead.

"What have you done to her?" she hissed, heedless, then, of the fact that the other vampire was centuries older than her and could kill her then and there if she wished. All that mattered to her now was her mate.

Carina's heartbeat was just beginning to slow, which was good, because the previous pounding she had heard was worrying.

"Nothing," Tanya evenly responded. "except tell her the truth. She fainted."

"Carina never faints."

"Whatever the case," the other blonde waved a hand at Carina's prone form. "the shock was too much for her, and she did."

"What did you _say?"_ Rosalie demanded, furious and anxious all at once. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good, to make someone like Carina just pass out on the floor.

Tanya regarded her. "That she's mine."

Rosalie saw red.


	37. Chapter 37

**you will forever**

 **be my always.**

 **-unknown**

Rosalie made to lunge, but a warm hand on her shoulder halted her abruptly as she whirled on the person, snarling.

Luna Lovegood blinked down at her, looking for all the world as though she didn't care if she could have had her hand ripped off.

"Calm down," she said evenly.

" _Calm down?"_ Rosalie hissed, vision still tinged with red. "Carina is my mate, she doesn't belong to...to…"

"To Tanya?" Luna, uncharacteristically serious, raised a brow.

"Yes!"

"She does, in a way, as much as Tanya belongs to her, too. They depend on each other now."

Rosalie quivered with suppressed rage. "And what's that to stop me from ripping the bitch's undead heart out? She won't touch my mate if I can help it, now _let me go!"_

"No," said Luna firmly. "If you move now, Carina will get hurt. I don't know how, but I know she will, and your being rash won't help. Look at her, Rosalie."

The vampire did, though reluctantly, and the scarred face of her mate, her forever, greeted her.

Carina's features had smoothened out in that way that made her seem so innocent, so at peace...it were as though nothing terrible could ever touch her, and Rosalie had hoped to make it that way. She hated seeing her mate go through so many things and be unable to help, mind wandering back to the time with the dementors, when she herself had been the weak one.

"She never faints," Rosalie murmured, anger pushed aside for the moment as she softly stroked Carina's face, just over her scar. Her thumb brushed ever so lightly across the witch's bottom lip. "Never."

"May I explain now?" Tanya interrupted, watching the two with a strange expression. Rosalie, not once taking her eyes from her beautiful lover, nodded begrudgingly.

And explain Tanya did. She told of meeting Carina's father, who then sold away his not yet thought of firstborn to save his younger brother.

Rosalie's fury rekindled once more, but the girl in her lap stirred, and it dissipated just as quickly, replaced with worry.

Tanya was by her side in an instant, watching, and Rosalie did not bother to push her away as she sat Carina up. The witch's nose wrinkled, her lips twitching, and then gray eyes snapped open.

The first word out of her mouth was, " _Luna."_

Rosalie was not sure if she should feel slightly offended or relieved, but watching the way a shaken Carina scrambled from her arms and to Luna, decided on the latter. At least the girl wasn't dead, as she had originally thought.

"Luna," Carina gripped her friend by the upper arms, eyes wild. "Please tell me it isn't...he didn't...I'm not…"

"It's true," Luna told her apologetically.

Carina's fingers sparked, and then her wand shot into her hand. Her free one clutched Luna's hard, and when she glanced back, Rosalie could see her wide eyes shining.

Tanya slowly got to her feet and started forward, but when Carina let out a low rumble and bared her teeth like a cornered animal, Rosalie intercepted the woman.

"You won't touch her," she commanded.

"I only want to help," Tanya shot back, straightening. Her eyes bore into Rosalie's with such an intensity that the other blonde very nearly backed down. After all, this vampire as far more powerful, far older and more experienced, but…

Carina was her mate, and she needed Rosalie to hold strong.

The raven haired girl in question was encased in Luna's arms, wand gripped tightly in her hand and trembling.

"Rose," came from her mouth next, and Carina caught her eye. "I don't want to die."

Rosalie at first did not know why she would think such a thing, until her mind was flooded with images, ones that made her stand taller. She ground her teeth together as venom pooled into her mouth.

Carina was afraid. The images she had been shown, her mate's thoughts, disturbed her. If she had no choice but to be with Tanya, where would that leave Rosalie herself, anyway?

"I will give you all some space," Tanya said slowly, watching them carefully. She moved past Luna and to the door, but paused just before she could get to Carina. "I am sorry it has come to this. I didn't know it would be you."

Then, she was gone, only a gust of wind left behind, and Carina was seizing Rosalie by the arm, sending them turning on the spot…

They reappeared in the Black-Lovegood home, she and Carina, the raven haired girl collapsed into the floor, wand falling away.

"I can't believe dad never told me…" she muttered, hands coming to tangle in her hair and pull hard. So hard, in fact, that Rosalie quickly gripped them in her own before she could do any damage. Carina glanced up through her hair, quivering. "Rose, I'm not going to leave you alone. I-I don't want to die, and I don't want to be with her, either, but…"

"But being alive and still able to see me is better than nothing, and you have Teddy to think of," Rosalie finished quietly, her undead heart clenching hard at the thought of her mate in another's arms.

Carina was silent, only nodded once and hung her head.

"It's always you," the blonde tenderly reached out to brush the witch's hair back, curling her fingers in the tangled waves. "No matter how you try to escape it...fate despises you."

There was no verbal response, and Rosalie pulled her mate into her arms.

A nose brushed over her neck, and then something wet hit her neck as Carina shivered, a strangled noise escaping her.

Startled, Rosalie pulled back, and watery gray eyes found hers for a brief moment before she was pulled back in, slender arms twining around her midsection and gripping hard.

Carina was crying, and Rosalie wondered why she had ever wanted to see or experience it in the first place. Sure, it meant another wall was knocked down, but at the price of seeing her mate like this?

The witch choked, and Rosalie instinctively reached up to stroke her hair, murmuring, "Let go, darling. Let it all go."

Carina did.

~~~xxx~~~

Tanya paced impatiently through the Cullens' living room, the others either standing or seated watching her. Some looked mildly amused, others, worried.

"They've been gone for two days," Tanya muttered to no one in particular. "It seems as though they may not come back…" she directed her attention to the blonde witch, Luna. "Carina ran away, did she not?"

"Carina, run away?" Emmett was the one who answered, and had the audacity to laugh at her.

"She'd never," Luna responded after, shaking her head. "She's far too prideful, you see. The only situations in which she would run is when she had no choice but to. She'll return soon, I'd expect," she tilted her head to the side. "Or, rather...Alice, thirty seconds and counting?"

"Yes," Alice confirmed. "I still wonder how you do that."

"Perhaps we'll figure it out someday."

"Maybe."

Tanya, distracted for the moment by their strange banter, stopped pacing. "Thirty seconds and counting?"

"Twenty," sang Emmett knowingly.

"Fifteen," Luna took his hand.

"Ten," Alice leaned back in her chair.

"Five," Jasper sighed, shaking his head fondly at his wife.

"Now," Luna and Alice said together, just as a pop sounded that started those not expecting it.

Carina Black stood in the center of the room, holding tightly to the hand of Rosalie Hale, a baby on her hip. He had to be no more than two, and he was giggling as he tugged at one of the blonde's curls.

"Alright there?" Emmett smiled at the little boy, who grinned back.

"Fine," Carina flatly responded. "Now."

"Mumma," the little boy whined, tapping her cheek. "No mean, 'kay? Said nice."

His words had Tanya starting, unable to help it. Carina had a child?

Oh, how much harder this made things…

"I told _you_ to be nice, not that _I_ had to be."

The boy frowned up at her, lower lip jutting out in a pout as he firmly repeated, "Nice Mumma, or no cookies."

"I didn't want any anyway."

"Uh huh! G'amma said so!"

Carina squinted at him and tweaked his nose, seemingly mindless of anything and anyone else around her. "G'amma is wrong."

 _When could she have had a child? If she's nineteen, and he's at least two, that would mean she had to have had him when she was seventeen..._ Tanya's mind was whirling. _And their resemblance is uncanny, except…_

Except, the boy's eyes were a bright golden, whereas Carina's were a stormy gray.

 _He can't be an immortal child,_ Tanya's eyes flickered to Rosalie, stomach sinking. _Magic can do many things. Perhaps, then, it is hers…_

"His name is Teddy Lupin," Edward cut across her line of thought. "And he's Carina's godson."

"He's my _son,"_ Carina corrected sharply. "He's got no one else but me, and there it is. Leave him out of this. He's only here to visit for a couple hours, and I'd rather him not see what we all know I'd like to do."

She was purposefully ignoring Tanya, who frowned as she observed the boy, Teddy, again.

"We all know you have no qualms about it any other time. The only reason you aren't doing it now is because _they're_ here," Edward shot her a not so nice look.

Carina glared back, the expression so fierce that it made him take a step back, especially when she took one forward and drew her wand.

"Carina, don't—"

"Have it your way, then. _Ted, eyes shut in three, two,"_ there was a shot of light, and the vampire was blasted through the wall and out into the forest. "Alright, Ted, open up."

The little boy, who had dutifully done as his mother said, opened up now gray eyes and pouted. "He mean, Mumma. I have a cookie? _Pwease?"_

"Yes," Carina agreed indulgently, though her lips quirked up as she gazed down at him. "I suppose. Only one, or you can't have any of Gramma Andy's, now can you?"

"Kay!" the little boy grinned and was all but bouncing as he was handed off to Esme, who gave soft but fond instructions to fix the wall as she carried the child away.

Carina dutifully raised her wand and, just as Edward came darting in, had the section of the house that had been demolished begin to repair itself.

The magic was leaving Tanya a bit impressed, to be honest. She hadn't really ever seen any done, so it was rather foreign to her.

The smile on Carina's face dropped abruptly when she turned to face Tanya, hand squeezing Rosalie's for a brief moment, before she stepped forward.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Tanya questioned, frowning.

"What do we do? We have to be bonded, don't we?"

"Ah, yes," the vampire cursed herself for forgetting. "Typically it would require a consummation, in rituals of this sort, but I do believe you have to be willing to be with me. And, of course, cement the promise with a kiss. The rest...I suppose it will happen in our own time."

Rosalie hissed and started forward, only to be stopped by Carina's arm in the way. The witch's eyes were dark and stormy, face cold as she regarded Tanya and held out her other arm.

Tanya, recognizing what she was doing, clasped the girl's forearm and felt a jolt when Carina did the same, warm fingertips brushing her skin.

The witch stepped away from Rosalie, and the room fell silent.

"I, Carina Black, do swear upon my life and my magic to be bound to this woman for the rest of eternity," the fingers on her arm tightened, and the tone was flat. "So I speak, so I intend, and so mote it be."

Then, without warning and only being able to do so because she caught the vampire by surprise, Carina yanked Tanya into her and crushed their lips together.

Tanya was surprised a mortal could kiss nearly so forcefully, but could not say she didn't enjoy it as she began to kiss back.

The raven haired girl shivered and jerked back, eyes steely. Tanya could, just vaguely, feel the shots of pain Carina was feeling when her gaze found Rosalie.

It had worked.

Disgust, too, was an emotion she was able to pick up on. It actually made Tanya feel quite offended, because she knew she was attractive and, mated or not, Carina had to have felt _something._

She, herself, could not be brought to feel guilt. Adopted cousin or no, Tanya had been alone for a long, long time, and after living a thousand years, she had no intentions of dying. Not now, and not for a very long time.

Teddy came toddling in, Esme following along behind him, and the little boy nearly ran into Carina's legs. Earnestly, he held a chocolate chip cookie up to her.

Tanya felt Carina's love for the boy as she accepted the cookie and ruffled his hair, which flashed a bright pink suddenly and startled some.

"Thanks, Ted," Carina crouched to his level and stuffed the entire cookie in her mouth, cheek bulging as she spoke around it, "I 'ove i'."

Teddy beamed at her and squished her cheeks together, causing her to chew and abruptly swallow.

"Was it just me or did that kid's hair change colors?" Kate whispered.

"He's a metamorphmagus," Carina, without looking away from her son, responded softly. "Like me."

"And that _is…"_

"A person who can change their appearance at will," it was Luna who explained calmly. "It's a born talent, though it's mostly been restricted to the Black family as of late. Teddy's birth mother was one."

"That's so cool," Kate breathed.

"I know, right?" Emmett fist bumped her.

"If I may ask," Tanya interrupted. "How, exactly, are the two of you related?"

"He's my cousin."

Tanya watched Carina carefully as the witch stood, gathering Teddy in her arms.

Rosalie was watching, too, and the two stood side by side, looking indeed like quite the pair.

"We're going home," the raven haired girl in question announced, or, rather, commanded. Though she was not a coven leader, her tone brooked no room for argument, and no one tried to stop her.

"Might I come, instead?" Tanya inquired quietly, eyeing the way Rosalie stiffened at the words, hands curling into fists at her sides. "I'd like to get to know you better…"

There was a flash of irritation, but Carina's expression was schooled as ever as she briefly brushed the back of her hand over Rosalie's.

"Of course," she replied cooly. "Come here, hold on, and don't let go."

Silently, Tanya did as she was told, holding onto Carina's forearm. Annoyance jolted through the vampire, the emotion not her own, and she wondered if she would ever get used to it as a warm hand clasped her own hard.

If she were human, she supposed it would have hurt.

Gray eyes cut across the room, meeting first Luna's own, then Emmett's, and then Rosalie's. The look meant something, supposedly, because ever so slowly, Rosalie sank into a chair beside the mated pair. She did not look happy.

In fact, though her expression was stony, Tanya supposed she had to be downright furious. Perhaps she would be, too, in this situation.

She could not regret it, yet again.

Carina offered no warning, and there was a sudden tug at her gut. Tanya's entire body seemed to squeeze together, as though something were pressing in upon her, and the world spun around her.

They landed hard on a softly carpeted floor, and the hand holding hers was gone just as quickly.

Tanya blinked a few times, trying to recover from the disorientation the teleporting had brought on. Carina had already briskly crossed the room and put Teddy in a playpen.

She came to stand before Tanya, rather sardonically asking, "What would you like to do now, my queen?"

The vampire sighed. "Please don't be that way. We'd have died, otherwise."

"It isn't so simple," Carina was suddenly circling her with all the air of a predator. It was not with the feline grace of a vampire, stealthy and silent, but instead the distinct saunter of something canine. Her movements were easy, leisurely, even, but the closer she moved in, the more something about it would unsettle anyone else. It were as though she were boxing you in, doing this to purposefully bring you on the defense.

Tanya did not miss the sudden appearance of her wand.

"I know you want me," the raven haired girl continued scathingly. Her words, it was clear, were meant to hurt. "I feel it, just like I'm sure you know what I feel for you. I intrigue you. You were tired of being lonely, and when the opportunity arose to have me, you took it. You ripped me away from my mate. In any other circumstance, I'd rather have died than been with you, with anyone but her."

"And what, exactly, changed your mind?"

"My son," Carina stopped circling, wand tapping against her thigh. "He needs me. And though this existence will be miserable, he'll make it worth it. Besides," she added in a mutter. "though I can't be with Rosalie anymore, at the very least I'll get to see her."

Tanya could understand that, but it did not mean what the witch was saying did not sting. As a matter of fact, they did, and judging by Carina's face, she knew it.

"I'm sorry," she pushed aside her own feelings on the matter for the moment. Getting angry and hurling things back at someone (especially when she was older and more in control of herself) would do no good. She knew that. Especially not if she were to potentially, if not make Carina love her, make the girl care for her to some degree. "As I have said before, I had no idea it would be you. You're correct in that you intrigue me, and perhaps, after finding out what I did, it made me want you. Perhaps, as you said, I leaped at the opportunity to finally have someone by my side. I love my coven, but there is a hole they can't fill, and I had hoped you could. I don't want you to despise me, Carina, now that we are bound. We're stuck together. Could you really hold a grudge for eternity?"

Carina did not miss a beat. "Yes."

Her words, so adamant and sure, made Tanya believe it. She could see that Carina seemed the type to hold grudges for a long, long time.

"We have to learn to get along, at the very least. Please," Tanya softly requested. "let me get to know you. I will even tell you more about myself, if you wish. There are many stories I could tell you…"

"Why is that so important?"

"We are to spend eternity together. I do not wish to spend it with a stranger."

Carina's eyes narrowed, and she eyed Tanya up and down, as though considering. Her jaw clenched briefly, and then, her wand shot back into...her arm?

 _I'll have to ask about that later. Perhaps she has a holster of some kind._

"I could give you everything," Tanya added, taking a step closer. She was sure this might tempt the girl. "Everything you want and more."

"I'm rich," said Carina flatly. "Filthy rich. I have a child. I have, _had,_ a mate and a family, and a happy life. You took two of those things from me. There's nothing I want from you, except…"

"Except?" the vampire jumped at the chance.

"Don't ever turn away my son," the raven haired girl stepped directly into her space, their faces only inches apart. It made the moment, for Tanya, much more intimate. More personal. "I'll be civil. I may even tell you about myself. But if you ever, and I repeat _ever,_ harm my son, or try to get rid of him, I will make your life hell for the rest of eternity."

Tanya nearly laughed, until she realized the witch was serious.

"I'd never," she reassured Carina. "He is your son, I couldn't separate you two."

 _But you had no problem separating me from my mate,_ Carina's expression seemed to say. Her stance, too, was defensive, body tense and coiled, as though waiting to strike or be struck.

"We have a deal," Carina agreed softly, eyes flickering to the boy in the corner, who zoomed a toy wolf in the air and blew raspberries, giggling.

Tanya held out her hand, smiling slightly, and Carina eyed it for a moment, before extending her own.

The moment they touched, a shock went down Tanya's spine, but for now, she ignored it.

They shook, and the deal was sealed.


	38. Chapter 38

**The rather rude anonymous review I found has been deleted. Not because I can't take criticism, but because it just generally annoyed me. If you don't like the story, I would advise you not to read it. It's really that simple. You also don't have to insult my writing, which I and many others find quite nice. I like it, and you don't have to.**

 **Now, for those of you who** _ **have**_ **enjoyed this so far, I had one spot of time to write this chapter, and since I'm impatient, it's being posted now. Not a lot of action, I know, but this is only the calm before the storm. And, to the guest who is angry about the contract, XD she wouldn't be Carina if crazy stuff didn't happen.**

 **Fire in**

 **her eyes**

 **and ice**

 **in her words;**

 **she chooses**

 **what you get.**

 **–Matt Baker**

"Let me tell you something," said Luna Lovegood calmly, gesturing to the chair before her. It was just she and Tanya in the girl's home, for the witch had called her back when Carina had apparated away to take Teddy to his grandmother's.

"Alright," Tanya agreed, indulging the other blonde and taking a seat. She crossed her legs.

"Now," Luna sat in the other one, wide silver eyes suddenly just a bit more focused than normal. "Carina told me you tried to bribe her."

"I did indeed think a girl her age would be interested in the things I had to offer," Tanya consented, nodding. She wondered where Luna was going with this.

"That's where you went wrong," the witch shook her head. "Carina doesn't take bribes, you see. She isn't shallow, or vain...well, perhaps just a bit vain, but certainly not shallow. She has all the riches she could want, homes of her own scattered across the world, and she has a son. She isn't some silly teenage girl who will fall for you in a week, you know," Luna smiled faintly. "She's my best friend. My companion. I understand her better than anyone in the world, more than Rosalie and everyone else, perhaps bar Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"A story for another time. But you must listen to me, regardless. I realize Carina and I may seem like children to you, babies, even, but we aren't. Carina, especially, is the farthest thing from that. She may not have a thousand years of experience, but she has seen more than many our ages and even older, dealt with things you could only dream of. She won't let herself be lured away from her mate, not when she's finally found love again. Her heart will always belong to _only_ Rosalie if you try to force it."

"Only Rosalie?" Tanya leaned back and raised a brow. "If I recall, Carina is mine now, and I am hers."

Luna leaned forward, eyes suddenly sharpening and staring back at her with such clarity that the vampire wondered if she had underestimated the witch. "They are bound, too, whether you like it or not. Soulmates. Now, there are soulmates and soul companions. Rosalie is Carina's soulmate. I'm her companion. However, there is always room for another, one fate has not decided upon, if the heart will allow it. Do you understand?"

Tanya frowned, regarding the other blonde skeptically.

 _Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?_

"Yes, I am."

"You read my mind," Tanya rose from her chair, feeling a twinge of annoyance. Luna did not move. "I don't appreciate that."

"I've never quite mastered Legilimency," Luna smiled innocently, not at all concerned. Her eyes had yet again taken that dreamy quality upon them, glassy, as though she were not all there. Her voice, too, had changed. "But I could tell from your expression that you figured it out, you see. You're not stupid."

Tanya wondered how on earth Luna Lovegood could change personas so quickly. The one she had taken on now was perhaps the one everyone saw the most, far off and distant, sweet and innocent. That, she could see, was who the blonde was normally.

However, when needed, such as in moments like these when things got serious or she needed, _really needed,_ to get a point across, she changed. She was no longer off in her own world, instead sharper, with a clearer focus on the person before her.

Seeing the change was a bit unnerving.

"Thank you," Tanya said instead, and there was a pop. Luna rose from her chair, and Tanya felt a strong surge of affection as she turned and caught the other blonde under the arm of Carina Black.

The smile on the girl's face, however small, was a nice sight to see.

It went away the moment gray eyes landed on Tanya, however, and the vampire greeted softly, "Back so soon?"

"I made a deal," said Carina stiffly, crossing her arms and looking decidedly uncomfortable as she moved and swiftly took a seat on the couch.

Tanya, after a moment's deliberation, sat down beside her.

"Carina," the raven haired girl's attention was directed to Luna. "I'll be back. Okay?"

"Please," was all Carina said in return, and watched as her friend apparated away.

There was a long few minutes of silence, during which Carina continuously shifted. One moment she was tapping her fingers on her arm, the next, bouncing her leg, and then crossing them, one over the other, again and again.

When she noticed Tanya looking, she immediately stilled with a scowl.

"So," Tanya leaned forward, curious and disregarding, for the moment, the girl's feelings of distrust. "Tell me about your childhood."

"I'd rather not."

"We made a deal," Tanya reminded.

"I said I _might,"_ Carina's unease increased, and then, shifted into reluctance. "not that I _would_."

"Carina, I plan to stick to my part of the deal," the vampire was firm. "You must stick to yours."

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"I'll find out eventually."

Carina was silent for a moment, and Tanya gathered she was thinking of Rosalie. There was a yearning inside her, scorching her to the core, and it made her feel sick as the raven haired girl's fingers curled hard against her upper arms.

It was clear the witch did not want to be alone while telling it to a complete stranger, but then again, why would she not? Surely she had had a very happy childhood, right?

" _...she has seen more than many our ages and even older, dealt with things you could only dream of,"_ Luna's previous words echoed through Tanya's head, and for a moment, she considered the possibility that she was treading on a touchy subject.

Luna had said not to force her…

 _It will do no good to make her. But, what else can I do?_ Tanya inwardly sighed, before making up her mind.

"You don't have to—"

"I was abused."

"What?" Tanya stopped herself short, suspicions confirmed.

Carina, too, quit speaking immediately, looking bewildered. "You weren't going to insist I tell you?"

"No, of course not, if it were such a sensitive subject…" Tanya shook her head, frowning. Carefully, she added, "If you'd _like_ tell me, however, I wouldn't be opposed to listening."

"No."

"Carina, please," the vampire sighed, aloud this time. "As I said, I wouldn't dare force you, but I would still like to know, if you'd be open to it. You can talk to me."

"What's there to tell?" Carina suddenly laughed, and it was not a nice one. It was cold, humorless, dark. Something about it sent a chill up Tanya's spine, and it unnerved her. "I bounced from orphanages my whole life. No one was ever kind to me, or loved me. You want to see what you've gotten yourself into, bloody beast?"

The raven haired girl tore her shirt off and over her head. Tanya supposed she should have been respectful enough to look away and preserve Carina's modesty, but she was liking what she saw.

That is, until Carina turned around, and the lash marks were revealed.

Slowly, Carina turned again, gesturing over her torso and back, and then to her face.

"I was hated," the bitter feeling struck Tanya at once. "By any and every adult I came across as a child. My friends betrayed me. One of them even did this," Carina gestured to her face and a couple marks on her abdomen. She spread her arms. "And there you have it. Are you satisfied? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Resentment flashed across their shared link, and Tanya stood, carefully making her way over. Carina did not move, but tensed as she neared only a foot away, nostrils flaring.

"They were wrong to have done that to you," the vampire softly told her. She was not, perhaps, always the most affectionate in some cases, but she could not stop herself from reaching out to stroke the girl's cheek.

Carina flinched away, teeth baring and chest rumbling. Her eyes, once before steely, were almost wild now. This was becoming a normal occurrence. Only two days after their bonding, and the witch never reacted well to contact, or most conversation.

Especially contact, Tanya remembered, though she could not help herself from stepping closer. Something about Carina drew her in, and it was not just from the bond. She wanted to get to know this creature, damaged and mysterious, to care for her.

Besides, her mind, at the moment, was muddled by the intoxicating smell of vanilla and pine, her senses overwhelmed. She did not even realize that while Carina was still stepping back, she was stepping forward, and the door slammed open just as their chests were brushing.

Tanya had no time to deflect the cold, hard body slamming into her own, distracted as they was, and went crashing to the floor.

She grappled with the figure above her, felt claws raking across her skin and venom stained teeth biting down hard anywhere they could reach.

Her opponent was strong, very strong, and she very nearly couldn't catch a hold of them.

However, age and experience won out, for a few moments later, cracks in both their skin, Tanya slammed Rosalie into the floor.

The other blonde's eyes were black, and she was hissing, trembling with rage.

Tanya herself could not help but be angry at the attack, temper far shorter than it normally would have been, she suspected, if not for her newfound bond. She made to strike the struggling body beneath her own, but was suddenly ripped away and sent careening through the air.

She went through the wall to the kitchen, and when she returned, Carina was standing just in front of Rosalie, quivering, wand raised.

A wall of fury slammed into Tanya, and she realized she had made a very big mistake, acting so rashly.

She cursed herself, for she should have had better control. She had acted like a newborn, and now, she was sure to pay for it. She doubted Carina would trust her at all now, if ever.

"I…" Tanya forced her pride aside and took a step forward. The guttural snarl that came from Carina, however, made her stay where she was, lest she provoke the girl more. "I apologize. I shouldn't have acted the way I had without your permission."

"Not to me," Carina's voice, deep and hoarse, was hardly recognizable as her now ruby red eyes flashed. She inclined her head. "Her."

Tanya, with a brief jolt as she remembered her bondmate was a metamorph, shook her head. "She attacked me first."

"After you cornered me. Apologize. _Now."_

A part of the vampire bristled at being told what to do. She was a coven leader, over a thousand years old, and she was going to let herself be commanded by this child?

 _Not a child,_ she reminded herself sternly. _And you must never forget it. Luna said treating her that way will not work. Neither will force. You must be respectful, and courteous, and kind. You must not act on your primal urges. You..._ she steeled herself. _You must apologize._

 _WHAT?_ her inner vampire roared.

"Rosalie," Tanya slammed down a wall on her emotions, noticing how Carina flinched as she did, and filed it away for later as she turned to the other blonde. "I apologize for injuring you. I was merely acting on instinct and defending myself."

She could hear the only heart in the room beating hard and fast, like a war drum, and focused upon it. It was gradually beginning to slow as the silence wore on after the apology, and when it was steady again, Carina lowered her wand.

Her eyes were gray.

"Rose," the raven haired girl clenched her jaw for a moment, turning to face her mate. "You have to go. Don't do that again."

"Carina," Rosalie hissed, but the witch laid her hand upon the vampire's cheek and held it there for a few moments. Slowly, the black bled into gold, and Rosalie lowered her head, murmuring, "I know."

"Neither of us have to like it," Carina removed her hand, but it briefly moved, as though itching to take Rosalie's. She dropped it and continued in a whisper, though she knew they were being heard, "But you know what's done is done. I can't change it."

"I know," Rosalie repeated softly. Her eyes roved over Carina's face for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'll go now."

Carina seemed unable to help herself from raising her hand, as if to cup Rosalie's cheek again. However, it stopped mere inches away and closed it into a fist instead, as if she were physically stopping herself.

There was a gust of wind, and Rosalie Hale was gone, leaving Carina Black to stand there, hand hovering aimlessly in the air. She looked lost.

Tanya could feel her pain, and it cut through her like nothing before ever had. She thought of Luna's previous words, " _There is always room for another, one fate has not decided upon, if the heart will allow it."_

Trying was the only option, because already, she could find herself growing to care for the girl she was bound to.

"I'm sorry," she could not help from saying quietly.

She was greeted with silence, and Carina turned her back and went up the stairs without a word.

~~~xxx~~~

Planning for the battle ahead, which would be in no more than a week, was hard.

There was not supposed to be a battle, of course, merely a confrontation, but everyone seemed to expect the worst regardless and each had an opinion about it and what to do.

Tanya had not been spoken to since the night before, even when Carina opened the door to let her in that morning. The raven haired girl had kept stubbornly silent.

No one seemed to find it out of the ordinary and sensed she did not wish to be bothered, so she was left alone by everyone except Luna.

Carina lay on the floor, her head in Luna's lap as the younger girl ran her fingers through tangled raven locks. Rosalie, too, had been watching the two from her place beside Emmett, looking as though she would like to be in Luna's place, instead.

Tanya could not help but imagine the same, what it would be like if Carina did not flinch away from her, or tense and get defensive when approached. She imagined, if only for a moment, what it would be like if Carina looked at her as she did Rosalie or Luna, or Teddy and Esme. If Carina looked at her as though she mattered at all.

"I've been having visions of different possibilities," Alice remarked, a bit frustrated. "Though, they've only really happened around Luna...the more I am, the stranger they get. They're not like normal visions. They get really weird really fast, to put it frankly."

Everyone turned to Luna, who only shrugged innocently and replied, "I don't know. I quite liked the one where Carina becomes Queen of the Volturi."

Edward choked.

"Queen of the Volturi?" he spluttered, before chuckling. "You've got to be joking. She couldn't be a queen, much less of the _Volturi._ The kings would never stand for it."

Indeed, the notion was quite foolish, too out there for Tanya. The Kings were powerful on their own, but with the guard, they were near unstoppable. One mere witch could not take that away, especially a young one.

"My queen," Rosalie murmured, and judging by the smirk on her lips, she was teasing. "How might we serve you today?"

Carina's lips twitched, and she wordlessly pointed at Edward, who was still smiling.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed to get the hint, because each of them seized one of Edward's arms and chucked him out the open window. He came darting back in just as quickly, furious, especially when he saw his own daughter had witnessed it, but did not speak. He sat down, irritated.

Carina flashed Rosalie a quick smile, one Tanya did not miss, and a much lighter emotion flowed through her: amusement.

So used to the darker ones, this was a pleasant change. Carina, far from irritated, was growing calmer the longer Luna stroked her hair, eyes closed.

"How did Carina become queen?" Esme questioned curiously. Her eyes flickered to the girl.

"It wasn't on her own, of course," Alice shrugged. "It was before Tanya showed up. Aro sicked Jane on Rosalie, and everyone else was too busy to help," golden eyes found her sister, now a bit worriedly. "They took her head off. Burned her after."

"And then?" Kate leaned forward, interested. Being a warrior herself, she was curious as to what would happen.

"Carina went crazy. You remember the Bellatrix incident?" the others were nodding, looking faintly uneasy, and Alice did not bother to explain further on it. Tanya made a mental note to ask later. "Similar, but not completely. Now, witches aren't supposed to be doing accidental magic at this age, correct, Luna?"

"Yes," agreed the blonde.

"Well," Alice continued. "Her mind snapped, or something like that. She lost all control of her magic and exploded a crater the size of a football field. Half the guard was destroyed, and when Aro tried to flee, she summoned him to her and started mumbling spells I've never even heard of. They weren't in latin, that's for sure. It was like she was possessed or something."

"And Aro?" Carlisle frowned.

"I actually don't know. He turned to dust…" Alice paused, and then said something that sounded rather like gibberish to Carina. "Do you recognize that?"

Carina sat up, and a wicked gleam lit her eye. "It curses him to the River Acheron."

"The River of Pain," Tanya recognized. The river was considered the ultimate punishment for many souls of the damned, especially murderers. "What language was that, if I may ask?"

Carina, still looking quite pleased, actually answered her. "Scottish Gaelic. Old magic, very dark kind."

"It's her favorite kind," Luna supplied.

"It's the most interesting."

"It's also the worst kind."

"Still the most interesting."

"Condemning souls to hell, yes, very interesting," Luna patted Carina's head, and the girl ducked away.

"But still the worst kind," Carina agreed with her.

"Yet also very interesting," they said together, before Luna actually giggled and Carina smiled. The sight itself sent a jolt through Tanya. It was slightly larger than the last couple she had seen, though no less nice to see.

Rosalie and Emmett were watching the two with varying degrees of fondness on their faces. Both were also smiling, though despite themselves, it seemed.

"Anyway," Alice interrupted. "The rest of the guard tried to fight back, but when Carina sent Heidi blasting to the moon—"

"I can _do_ that?"

"She can do that?" came the chorus of many voices, surprised.

"Yes," Alice impatiently waved a hand. "Apparently. So, you essentially became their queen after you also dispatched Caius and Marcus was killed by Emmett and Luna."

"That story sounds very far fetched," Eleazar commented, though not unkindly.

"I _told_ you my visions get weird around Luna! She sees things in different dimensions sometimes, don't you, Luna?"

"Occasionally," the girl admitted, wide, dreamy eyes turning upon the vampire. "Carina has, too."

"Bloody terrible things," Carina muttered, her smile fading and good mood plummeting. Now, all Tanya could feel radiating off her was annoyance.

"It wasn't a concrete vision," Alice huffed. "I think it was one of the alternate dimension ones. I seriously don't know what about you is doing this, Luna, but we'll figure it out later, got it?"

"If we can," Luna agreed easily, though she did not seem to think they ever would.

Tanya and her coven exchanged looks. Never before had they encountered anything so crazy, and Tanya herself was wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into and whether it would be worth it.

"Does this happen often?" she whispered to Emmett amidst the bickering of Carina, Alice, and Luna.

"Sometimes," Emmett told her, laughing, though he sobered rather quickly. "Tanya…"

"Don't," she already knew what he was going to say and firmly repeated, "I know."

Emmett obediently went silent and ambled over to his mate's side, plopping down on the floor beside her. Rosalie, it seemed, was resisting the urge to head for Carina, who was sitting alone now, head on her arms.

Tanya carefully knelt by her. "Carina?"

"What?" the raven haired girl mumbled.

The vampire made sure not to touch Carina as she thought over what to say next. Finally, she came up with, "Would you mind taking me flying?"

Carina slowly raised her head, sending Tanya a glare so fierce it would have had any mortal quaking in their boots.

Be that as it may, Tanya only repeated, quieter, "You look as though you need to clear your mind, and I've never been…"

"Everyone always wants to fly," Carina grumbled. "Bloody hell."

"Was that a yes?"

Carina eyed her, eyes flickering briefly to Rosalie, and Tanya had just enough time to catch a flash of bitterness before a wall slammed down against her. It was mental, obviously, and she could no longer feel Carina's emotions. It appeared that, finally, the girl was caring enough to block them.

"Fine," spat the witch, standing swiftly. Tanya followed. "Come on."

Tanya quickly stopped her, not fancying apparating again. "Could I not just carry you? Your mode of travel is…"

"Sickening? All the more reason to take it."

Carina's hand came down on Tanya's shoulder hard, and the unpleasant feeling was back. Spinning, squeezing, and then it was over, leaving the vampire to pause to regain her wits.

The raven haired girl beside her, now summoning her broom, looked quite satisfied.

"You really fly on a broom?"

"Magic carpets were outlawed," said Carina briskly, and peered up at the sky. "It'll rain soon. Get on," she mounted the broom and paused, narrowing her eyes when Tanya did not move. "Well? _You_ wanted to fly. I promised I'd be civil. Get on the broom, or I'll—oh so very _respectfully—_ change my mind."

Tanya did not bother reconsidering and swung a leg over the broomstick, looping her arms around Carina's midsection. She could not deny that it felt quite nice, her front pressed to the girl's back as they rose into the air.

The higher they got, the more surreal it was for Tanya. It was one thing to be in an airplane (that invention had certainly surprised her and she had been quite afraid of heights for awhile after, despite being virtually indestructible), but it was on another to be no a _broom._

Brooms had no proper seats, or anything to strap you down. There were no walls, or wings, or floors, or a roof. It was just you, the broom, and the open air.

Carina's hair blew around Tanya, and she deftly swept it to one side and leaned her head on the girl's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" the witch rumbled. Tanya could feel her abdomen tense.

"Your hair was in the way," the vampire purred, unable to help herself. After so long being a succubus, she could not help but tease. "I only wanted a better view."

The broom shot forward, causing Tanya to be faintly alarmed as she was caught by surprise and gripped Carina tighter. It was not as fast as running, but when in the air, it certainly was different.

Green blurred underneath them, and then Carina was diving down toward the ocean, intent, it seemed, on soaking them both…

She pulled up abruptly, however, just allowing their feet to skim the water, and turned her head back briefly. Tanya could see Carina's hands clenched around the broom handle so had they were vampire-white, paler than normal.

"This is the only time," she said curtly.

Then, they were off again.


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm honestly not sure how this will end up in regards to Tanya/Carina/Rosalie. Things might go one way, or they'll go another, and that's all I can say about that. Carina never did have the best of luck. It seemed almost too easy, once everything had cooled down for her. *Shrugs* Ah, well. We'll see what happens, yeah? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Part of me aches at the thought**

 **of her being so close yet so**

 **untouchable.**

 **–Nicholas Sparks**

It had only been a week, and already Carina was despising the bond she shared with Tanya. Not only did the vampire know what she was feeling unless she actively blocked it, but Carina was starting to feel Tanya's as well.

That, and she had been separated from Rosalie for too long. It was killing Carina, to put it lightly. Just when she had found love again, it had been taken away and replaced with a complete stranger who seemed intent on learning everything about her.

Carina was not sure what Tanya's angle was. Oftentimes the strawberry blonde was kind, quiet, and respectful, never raising her voice when the raven haired girl could not maintain civility during her bad moments. She never tried to exert her authority over Carina, or force her to do anything.

Honestly, if this entire situation hadn't have happened, Carina might have actually liked Tanya, even been her friend. The woman was wise, listened well, had a great many stories to tell, knew how to take a joke as well as dish it back out, and dealt well with Carina's general snarkiness. They could have been great friends, she had concluded, if only ones who did not see each other too often.

If it were her who had been thrown through a wall, Carina had long since found, she would not have apologized to Rosalie at the demand of Tanya were their roles reversed.

Carina most likely would have blasted them both to smithereens, or at the very least knocked them around a bit to prove she answered to no one.

She was glad Tanya hadn't done that.

However, despite the rather nice way Tanya attempted to treat her, sometimes the vampire seemed to forget herself. Occasionally, she would flirt, or touch Carina, which the raven haired girl did not like. Each time they did, it sent a shock through her system, and she wished it were Rosalie touching her instead. While the two had seen each other in the past week, they rarely got to speak, much less touch.

 _And it will be this way for the rest of eternity,_ Carina sighed, head in her hands and fingers tangling in her hair. She had talked to Luna about it over and over again, but the blonde was no help at the moment, her responses too confusing for the other witch to even bother deciphering.

Someone plopped down in the snow beside her, and Carina glanced up, drawing her hands away from her head.

She had half been expecting to see Tanya, following her yet again after she exploded. She had thought it might have been Luna, or possibly Kate to speak in her sister's defense, or even Emmett, who felt terrible about the whole ordeal.

She did not expect this.

"So," said Leah conversationally. "Haven't seen you much this week, Wicked. Care to explain?"

"You already know," Carina grumbled, digging her chilled fingers into the snow. She packed it into a small ball. "You saw it in Jacob's head."

"Yeah, but you never came to see me," Leah elbowed her, and Carina huffed. "Fucked up, man. I'm your friend."

"I've been stressed lately."

"Still," the shifter scowled at her. "You should have come to me. Seeing it in Jake's head certainly didn't do it justice, but we're friends. Aren't we? Or are you going to abandon me now that you've got another blonde pining after you?"

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it? I've seen it, remember? That leech is following after you like a bitch in heat!"

"It isn't like that."

Leah glared, but did not seem to care that Carina was basically warning her to back off.

Instead, she kept on.

"I thought blondie was your mate, anyway. How could this even happen? Or...maybe you _wanted_ it to, huh? Got tired of the other one and settled for a more watered down version?"

Carina growled at her, unable to resist lunging as her temper finally got the better of her. She had been relatively calm around Tanya, despite her outbursts, but could not control herself this time.

Leah met her halfway, and before Carina could even draw her wand, had flipped her over and slammed her down in the snow.

"I'm right, aren't I?" furious brown eyes locked with her own as the shifter hovered over her, holding her wrists above her head. No matter how Carina struggled, she could not break free. "You were just using me, weren't you?"

"Shut up," the raven haired girl finally snapped. "It's not like that. I wouldn't just abandon you, and you know it. Things have been going to bloody hell lately and I have no idea what to do."

There, she had admitted it. She was clueless and lost, and she had no idea what was going on anymore. Her mind was a mess.

Leah was silent for a few moments, staring at her with hard eyes and a clenched jaw. Then, finally, she removed herself and sat back down in her spot, hands curling into fists.

"I know," she muttered. "But things have been shitty for me, too, you know."

Carina had not thought of that. Then again, she had never said she wasn't selfish. She hadn't even considered that Leah might not be okay in all this, never once thought about what could be happening between the packs now despite the truce.

"Sorry," the witch mumbled under her breath, pride already burning. She hated apologizing, but this situation seemed to call for it.

"What was that?"

"I"m sorry," Carina repeated, scowling. "You heard me the first time, you bloody twit."

"Still nice to hear," Leah's lips twitched, and she looked faintly amused for a moment. However, she sobered quickly. "This thing with the vamp rulers...do you think it will come to war?"

"Maybe. Worried?"

"The packs will fight. _I'll_ fight. But, I can't help but be...concerned. I have this feeling something bad will happen and I don't know what. Plus, it's sickening, having to see and feel all the lovey dovey things Jake feels for the baby leech."

"Renesmee."

"Yeah, her. It's better than Sam and Emily, at least I don't have to see anyone banging because she's just a kid, but, still. It's too much."

Carina went silent for a few moments, mulling it over, before sighing. "I don't know how to help you, mate."

"I don't know how to help me, either," Leah grumbled.

The raven haired girl tilted her head to the side, before shrugging. "Drinks?"

"You know me so well."

~~~xxx~~~

Tanya had been worrying all night when their bond went fuzzy.

Emmett and the others had not particularly cared, only waved it off, but all Tanya could feel was blurred emotions, nothing she could really latch onto. It was concerning, for what if her bondmate got hurt? What would she do then?

 _Alone again,_ a voice in her head whispered, _for a thousand more years. Alone again, for all eternity._

 _No,_ Tanya told herself, inwardly flinching at the thought. _It will be fine. She is fine._

"Where could she be?" the vampire could not help from muttering. "What could she be doing for it to feel this way?"

Rosalie's eyes glinted, as though she knew something. She most likely did. Perhaps she had even had a part in it. What, Tanya did not know, but it made her very suspicious.

"She doesn't know anything," Emmett assured, catching sight of her expression. He looked strange without Luna, who Tanya had become accustomed to seeing with him. The girl in question was visiting her father for the weekend, which left him alone.

"I have no idea where Carina is," Rosalie repeated dutifully, softly. Her expression was blank, but Tanya could not shake the feeling that, while she was not lying, she knew something.

"If she's being hurt in some way," Tanya began, but was cut off.

"She'll be fine," Esme said gently, reaching over to pat her leg. Though the blonde was older than the other vampire, she had an effect on nearly anyone that could calm them. It served to help her relax, knowing Esme was backing it up. She did not lie. "Carina can take care of herself, wherever she is."

"The bond has never been this...this foggy, Esme. I merely wish to know if she's alright."

"Or you want to control her," came the quiet murmur from across the room.

Tanya could not help but shoot Rosalie a glare. "I would never dare. You don't seem overly concerned."

"Because I'm not. As Esme said, Carina can take care of herself and I am fully confident in her abilities."

 _Some mate you are,_ thought Tanya, but did not say it aloud. It was childish, and she would not stoop to the younger vampire's level.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I tire of sitting here aimlessly," Rosalie gracefully stood. "I'd like to go hunt."

Again, Tanya was alight with suspicion, but could say nothing. Rosalie's eyes were not their normally bright gold, instead an almost brown, so she did indeed need to hunt, though not desperately. It was a legitimate excuse, and perhaps it was true.

With a sigh, she sunk back into the cushions to wait, and Kate squeezed her hand sympathetically.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie found Leah and Carina on the beach, where she expected them to be. The entire pack was present, a bonfire going, and she knew she wasn't supposed to be there. Already, growls were being sounded from around the beach, but Carina stood and glowered at them all.

"Let her," she commanded Sam, before pausing. "Please."

The man scowled, shaking, but since there was a truce between the two after learning that Carina did indeed not kill Bella, and because of the upcoming confrontation, he inclined his head.

His message was clear: _This once._

Sam barked something to Paul, who glared daggers in their direction, picked up another beer, and turned his back. He was purposefully not looking at them, and Jared turned up the radio.

Leah was laid back on the sand, eyes closed, and when Rosalie got closer, mumbled to Carina, "I can smell 'er. Go on. We'll talk later."

"Thanks," Carina nudged her foot, then took off walking down the beach, farther away from the others where the firelight just barely lit the way. That was all the light they had, except for the moon, and the raven haired girl turned to Rosalie.

It did not go unnoticed by the blonde how clumsily she did it.

"You shouldn' be here."

"I know."

"Tanya won' like it."

"I don't care."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

"I know. I miss you, too."

"'s that why you came?"

"Yes."

"How'd y'know where I was?"

"I know _you."_

There was a pause. "Good point."

Rosalie was rewarded with a smile. It started out small, but the longer gray eyes roved over her face, the bigger it grew until Carina was all but beaming at her.

It, metaphorically, took Rosalie's breath away.

Carina barrelled into her arms, holding her tightly, as though she were never going to let go. Rosalie returned the embrace with fervor, arms snaking securely around the witch's back.

"I love you," the blonde murmured.

Carina abruptly pulled away, a gleam in her eye and lips twisted into a grin.

"Dance with me," she said instead. There was soft music playing, and from across the beach, the rest of the pack was swirling around with their imprints, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Rosalie, intent on doing just that, took one of Carina's hands in her own and placed a hand on her hip.

The raven haired girl's free hand fell upon her shoulder, and then they were off, moving in a waltz. Perhaps it did not completely go with the music, but it certainly went with the mood. However, Carina would occasionally trip up, proving Rosalie's earlier suspicions.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Only a bottle of firewhisky," Carina scrunched her nose. "Woulda had more, but 'm glad I didn't. Clearer mind. I'll remember better," she allowed herself to be twirled, and then spun back into Rosalie's arms far more gracefully than her previous attempt.

"Oh, Carina," the blonde fondly eyed the witch, who cocked her head to side in that endearing way of hers.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Rosalie shook her head.

"M'kay," Carina shrugged, her movements tapering off from her waltz, and she released Rosalie's hand to loop her arms around the vampire's neck instead. Instinctively, Rosalie's other hand fell into place on her mate's hip.

They swayed lightly for a while, gradually moving closer and closer until their chests brushed. Carina's hair was a wild mess, and Rosalie reached up to tuck a strand behind her ear, trailing her fingers over the girl's cheek tenderly.

Carina's chin fell upon her shoulder, and then their arms were around each other. It was not much of a dance, not anymore, but Rosalie could care less. She was burning to the core, and vanilla and pine was filling her nostrils, intoxicating her with every inhale.

It put her at ease, being this close to her mate, if only this once. She hated staying away. She hated Carina's father for making this deal, and right now, she was hating Tanya, too, for accepting.

It had struck her everytime she saw Carina and Tanya even in the same vicinity, and Rosalie had could have killed the older vampire that day at Carina's home.

Carina mumbled something unintelligible into her neck, and Rosalie lightly pushed her back, arching a brow. "What was that?"

"I love you so much," the raven haired girl's gaze did not once waver. Her eyes, though still a bit glassy, were rather focused. "M'kay? Nothin'll ever change it. I promise."

"Carina…"

"No!" Carina frowned at her, hands moving upward to cup Rosalie's cheeks. "Don't do that. I-I know we'll haveta...we'll haveta be the way we were before, after tonight. I know it probably doesn't mean as much 'cause I've been drinking...but, she can't feel it. I know it. Can she?"

"She couldn't," Rosalie agreed softly, furrowing her brows at her mate. Had Carina really figured this all out before? "It was fuzzy, she said. She couldn't distinguish your emotions."

"Good," and then, there were lips pressing firmly to her own, moving furiously as the hands on her face pulled her in closer.

Rosalie, already losing herself, went along.

It barely lasted five seconds before something went wrong.

Carina let out a cry, jerking away and stumbling back abruptly, falling into the sand. She slowly reached up a hand to feel at her lip, coming away with blood.

She stared up at Rosalie with wide eyes, looking so bewildered and lost that it made the blonde's heart clench.

"I didn't do that," she whispered, insides twisting painfully.

"No," Carina mumbled, frowning down at her fingertips. She licked her lips. "I did, I think."

Carefully, she stood.

"What do you mean, you did it? You couldn't have bitten yourself—"

"No," the raven haired girl vehemently shook her head, clenching her fists. She kicked at a rock, mood shifting suddenly, dangerously. "It's that bloody bond! It...it's punishing me!"

"You can feel it?" Rosalie moved closer, worried.

"No," Carina shook her head again, and she no longer appeared intoxicated at all. It were as though the sudden attack had sobered her. "Yes. Sort of," her hands wound n her hair and tugged hard. "I don't know, I just know!"

"It's alright," Rosalie cautiously took her hand. "I understand. We can't do that again."

"It's not fair!" Carina released a guttural snarl, stomping her foot like a child, and a nearby log exploded into bits. She stared at it for a moment, before her hand tightened in Rosalie's. " _I want you!"_

"I know," the blonde tugged the girl into another embrace, tugging them both down into the sand. Carina fell into her lap, straddling her, but did not protest. She merely leaned in, breathing raggedly.

"I know," Rosalie said again, quietly, as she stroked Carina's hair. "But we can do this. We have a couple hours. Let's enjoy it while we can."

"If it lets us," came the bitter mutter.

Rosalie did not reply, only worked hard to savor the moment.

~~~xxx~~~

"No."

"Carina—"

"No."

"Carina, we said we'd be there to help whenever you needed—"

"No. Go home."

"Seriously, we're not just going to leave you in a spot of trouble like this—"

"It's none of your business."

"It bloody well is our business, if it involves you—"

"It involves vampires, I just happened to hitch a ride into the whole mess—"

"Luna is my best friend, and she's in it too—"

"We won't be fighting!"

"That's a lie, and you know it!"

"SHUT UP!" Carina finally roared over the various protests of the other magicals in her home. Everyone quieted, and she scowled. "You were there to help with Bellatrix, and that was explainable. She was a menace to our world. This doesn't involve you. I don't need you to rush to my aid whenever a potential fight is about to break out."

"You don't _need_ us to," Hermione pointed out. "But we want to. We made a promise, and we intend to keep it."

"No."

"You can't tell us what to do," Harry reminded sternly.

"I can, actually."

"Doesn't mean we'll listen," Ginny arched a brow, then put her hands on her hips. "Do you really think we'd head home without a fuss?"

"Really," Ron agreed, rolling his eyes. "You and Harry and your hero-complexes."

"I don't have a hero complex!" Carina threw her hands up, releasing a frustrated growl, and began to pace.

"Look, Luna told us what's been going on," Hermione took a step closer, tugging Carina's hands from her hair to get her attention. "With Tanya, and Renesmee, and the Volturi. All of it. We want to help in any way we can, with everything."

The raven haired girl smacked her hands away. "You'll get yourselves killed."

Ron snorted. "Nothing new."

Carina glared, but could not properly give a response before there was a knock at the door. She whirled, directing her fierce look onto it instead.

"Come in," she spoke through gritted teeth.

Carefully, a woman edged inside, quietly shutting the door. She had strawberry blonde hair, a curvy figure, and very pale skin. Upon closer inspection, Hermione could see her gold eyes and deduced this as Tanya.

"I felt your anger," Tanya quietly informed. "I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine," came the stiff response, and Carina flinched away when a hand raised toward her, as if to rest on her upper arm.

Tanya, sighing, lowered it. "You are not. However, I can see that pushing the issue will do no good. If I may, who are these people?"

Carina straightened, and Hermione frowned at the gesture, watching as her ally's face morphed into a polite mask.

"Hermione Granger," the witch gestured about. "Harry Potter. Ron and Ginny Weasley. This is Tanya Denali, head of her coven, and my," there was a brief wince. "bondmate."

"Hermione," Tanya mused, eyeing the brunette, who could not help but feel a bit uncomfortable under such an ancient creature's stare. "I have heard you mention her before, yes? You or Luna."

"Yes."

The vampire hummed, directing her attention to the witches and wizards. "I am quite curious to learn how you all know Carina. She has not given me much information, you see. Are you friends?"

"Er, sort of," said Harry, shifting under her gaze. His eyes darted to Carina, whose hands were trembling. "We were as kids, but not so much now, I suppose…"

"I see," Tanya glanced about one last time. "I assume you were all discussing something important, considering conversation ended when I knocked. I won't keep you any longer."

"We were just leaving, actually," Ron interrupted hastily. "Right, guys?"

Harry agreed, Ginny after him, and Hermione last, though reluctantly. She had wanted to stay and learn more about this predicament, but she would have to settle for researching at home for now.

They all joined arms and apparated away, leaving Carina alone with Tanya.

"I apologize if I scared them away," Tanya frowned. "I didn't mean any harm. I was merely wondering."

"That's nothing new," Carina muttered.

The vampire tactfully ignored the remark. "Could we talk, please?"

"About?"

"Them. If I'm intruding you don't have to tell me, but I have heard their names in snatches of conversation with the others. They never explain when I ask, only avoid the subject."

Carina threw herself down into a chair, slinging her legs over the arm. "No."

"Carina," Tanya sighed, taking a much more graceful seat across from her.

Stubbornly, the raven haired girl fiddled with her wand, tracing shapes in the air.

"Please. I wish to know you. You are not...you're not normal, for a person your age. I have gotten the gist of your childhood, but what about the rest? Luna mentioned a magic school...Pigwarts, was it?"

" _Hog_ warts," corrected Carina absently, watching little fiery figures, two women, dance a waltz together. They were gliding through the air, swift and graceful.

"Yes, Hogwarts. Do I not deserve to know what I have gotten myself into? I have heard of a war I was never aware of, and of battles after that. You killed a woman," it was clear Tanya was speaking carefully, trying not to upset her.

"Yes. My cousin."

"And what could she have done to deserve such a fate?"

"She hurt a lot of people. Killed a lot of them. Locked Luna up twice, tortured her, too. And she took a shot at Rosalie."

"Unforgivable," Tanya hummed, before gently continuing, "Who is Hermione? What is Azkaban?"

The fiery people faltered.

"No one. Nothing."

"Carina, please?"

"No one. Wizard prison."

"You went to prison for…"

The fiery women stumbled.

"Framed murder."

"I see. And, if I may, what are dementors?"

Flickered.

"Soul sucking creatures. They feed off of your happiness, make you relive your worst memories."

Tripped over each other.

Carina could not see Tanya, but she could sense that the vampire was gearing up for another question.

Sure enough, it came.

"And the Department of Mysteries? I'm afraid I don't understand, I've only heard pieces…"

The fiery women sparked violently, jerking apart, and they reached out for each other as they sizzled into nothing.

"Stop talking," Carina whispered dangerously, eyes not once raising from her wand, which she twirled between quivering fingers.

"I apologize. It is just that, I know that your father is—"

"I said _stop!"_

The windows exploded, shattering glass everywhere, and there was a breeze all around Carina, who blinked. She was placed on a clear spot on the floor by Tanya, who brushed glass from her chest and crouched down.

"I'm sorry," Tanya said softly, eyeing her with a strange sort of emotion.

Carina frowned. It looked almost like... _concern?_

 _There's no way._

But, no, it did indeed seem as though Tanya was worried, judging by the way she was carefully running her hand over Carina's exposed skin, looking for injuries.

The witch instinctively jerked away, but was stopped by another hand resting on her shoulder as the other moved to lightly graze her back.

Carina flinched when she turned her head. Reaching back and tugging her hair aside, she felt blindly until her fingers came to a jagged piece of glass embedded in her collar.

Without thinking, she reached out to yank it out, tossing it aside.

Tanya's eyes followed the movement, but stayed golden. They snapped back to Carina in an instant as she hurriedly told her, "I'm going to go get some bandages...is that all?"

After a moment's pause, silently, Carina also pulled two more pieces from her arm, her heartbeat slowing. Her temper had cooled, but she was still bothered.

Tanya made to get up, but the raven haired girl finally grumbled, "I can get it."

The vampire stopped, staring down at her with furrowed brows. Carina twisted her wand at an odd angle, hovering it over the wound at her collar, before switching hands and moving to her arm. When done, she glanced over at Tanya.

"Are they gone?" she asked reluctantly.

Tanya leaned in closer to inspect, before nodding.

"Yes," the blonde said after a moment, letting out a breath and backing away. "I'm sorry I upset you. I should not have asked so many questions, it was rude. I'm afraid I'm not quite used to not being in charge and allowed to demand answers."

Carina ruefully ran a hand through her hair and looked away, still trembling. "I noticed."

Tanya disappeared from her sight, and she sighed, directing her attention to the windows, and mumbled, "Reparo."

The broken pieces all flew to their respective windows, returning to their proper places, and it looked as though there were nothing wrong. Carina was glad. She didn't want to have to explain to Luna why all the windows were shattered.

Before Carina could get to her feet, Tanya was in front of her again, holding a mug out.

Bewildered, the raven haired girl took it and sniffed it.

 _Hot chocolate. Not tampered with...oh well._

"I didn't do anything to it," Tanya quietly told her. "On my honor."

Carina very nearly shot back, _What honor?_ but instead took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Silently, Carina nodded, sloshing the liquid absently in her cup. A memory, unbidden, came to her then. It was one of when she had been fifteen and living in Grimmauld Place, blowing bubbles in her chocolate milk and coercing Hermione into doing the same.

She remembered the easy laughter, how, in those moments, nothing was wrong and everyone was content. How they had forgotten, if only for a while, about the beginning war and murders happening around them.

Back then, things had been simpler.

Well, she mused. Not simpler. Things then had been complicated and dangerous and frightening, but she had family then, and her best friends.

Right now, a part of her wished she could have that back. If she had stayed in Britain, she may have gotten over Hermione eventually, with time...if she had stayed, when she had, they all could have forgiven and forgotten…

 _No,_ Carina sighed, taking another sip, so lost in thought she did not notice Tanya carefully sitting down across from her. _Because I never could have, not with her right there all the time, seeing what I wasn't getting. I would never have been able to be best mates with them again, not like before...and I never would have met Rosalie._

"You feel wistful," the voice of Tanya broke her from her daydreaming, and she glanced up. "Bitter. Fond. Might I...never mind," the blonde offered her a small smile. "How about, perhaps, instead of asking, you just tell me things occasionally? You know what upsets you most, and I do not. I don't wish for something like before to happen again. I could feel your anger, once the block shattered…"

"Never push me that way again," Carina murmured, staring down into her cup. Her head pounded.

"I will try not to."

"I mean it," the raven haired girl slowly glanced up, the throbbing behind her temples increasing. "Bond or not, you won't like the consequences."

Her headache was only serving to irritate her further, and so she promptly stood, ignoring Tanya, and stomped up the stairs to her room.

~~~xxx~~~

Late in the night, when Carina woke, her heart was pounding hard. Her sheets were twisted down to her ankles, tangled there, and her body was quivering and drenched in sweat. Pillows had been thrown from the bed, and the lamp beside her had appeared to have shattered.

She clenched at the sheets beneath her, breathing raggedly.

There had been a nightmare, she remembered, a terrifying and disturbing one, which was nothing new.

But then, it had transformed all together into something Carina recognized as an opposite dimension world. There, she had been raised by her father and mother, with James and Lily as aunt and uncle, Harry as all but a brother, Remus around often, no Voldemort…

She'd had siblings. Two of them. She could not recall their names, but they did not matter, because here, they were not real and would never be.

None of it would.

" _C'mere, kiddo," Sirius laughed. It was an easy one, and he looked happy and healthy, nothing at all like his haggard Azkaban self._

 _Carina, nineteen and embarrassed, tried to edge away from her father, who caught her in his arms and swung her around until she got dizzy._

" _You really thought you'd escape dear old dad?" he rubbed his knuckles harshly over the top of her head, and she yelped and squirmed away, giggling despite herself._

" _My friends are all here, dad!" she scolded him, glancing about for them. "I can't let them see, or they'll tease me…"_

" _Aw, but I love you!" Sirius pouted, holding his arms out wide._

 _Carina took one last look around. When she was sure no one was watching, she barrelled into her father's arms, which came around her securely. Her cheek pressed to his chest, and she hugged him back hard._

" _I love you too," Carina mumbled, feeling a smile blossom on her face._

 _She felt safe, and warm, and loved, which was nothing new around this man. He had raised her, taught her everything she knew, been her confidante...he was truly her best friend as well as her father._

" _How sweet!" her mother cried, rushing over with a grin, holding out a picture. Her camera hung loosely in her other hand. "Look, you two…"_

" _Mom!" Carina's cheeks flushed, and she tried to tug away, but Sirius only gripped her tighter, chuckling, and she sneaked a glance at the picture._

 _It was very nice, albeit embarrassing._

 _And not real,_ the true Carina thought bitterly, bringing her knees up to her chest. Her father hadn't raised her. He had went after Wormtail in his grief, disregarding that he had a child to look after.

That child had been cast away when he was sent to prison, never loved, abused and ignored, left to cry herself to sleep ever night, wondering where mummy and daddy went and why they didn't want her. Her father was supposed to protect her, and he hadn't.

 _And I hate him for it._

The thought itself, so venomous in nature, actually startled Carina, who blinked rapidly as her eyes began to water.

 _What? No, I-I love him...he's my dad…_

 _But he left you,_ the voice reminded. _His job was to protect you, to be there for you, and he wasn't. What happened to you was his fault._

She couldn't even argue with herself. If Sirius had not acted on impulse, she would have grown up a mischievous, happy little girl who had never known a cruel hand or word. She never would have become a killer, never would have been afraid of anyone or anything when entering Hogwarts, never would have had to be a mother so young because of responsibility.

It was all his fault, and, she realized, she both hated and loved him. Loved him, because he was her father, and hated him, for what he had done.

 _But,_ she curled her fingers further into the sheets, swallowing hard. _I forgive you, dad. Wherever you are. I...I forgive you._

She meant the words. She never would have ended up as she did, true, but she loved Teddy and Rosalie and Luna, and if she were not the person she was, she would have none of them. What had happened had happened, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Somehow, she knew he heard her.

Carina pulled her sheets up, curling into a ball. The bed felt large, too much so, the house too quiet. Luna was not here, would not be until tomorrow. Teddy was gone.

And Rosalie…

 _No, don't think about it._

However, instinctively, her hand reached across the bed for one that wasn't there, and it made her suck in a sharp breath as she remembered. Her eyes stung, and her heart clenched hard as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Yet again, she was alone.


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't recall every Harry Potter fanfiction ever having to be purely about the supernatural aspects. I write what I want, occasionally what others request, and that is that, though thank you for the feedback. As to rectifying the Tanya/Carina thing, well, I have some ideas for that as well. I'll make no excuses for writing it up because it's just interesting to me. XD Here's another for you.**

 **PTSD: It's not the**

 **person refusing to let**

 **go of the past, but the**

 **past refusing to let go**

 **of the person.**

 **–Unknown**

Alice and Jasper were gone, and with it, everyone's hope seemed to slip away. Edward and Bella all but moped, and serious looks were constantly exchanged between them and their family as they attempted to cheer Renesmee up.

Carina hadn't cared about anything for awhile. It all seemed to just leave her, even when Luna was around anymore. The blonde had begun to take breaks from helping the Cullens and spending more time with Carina, who, though she loved being around the other witch, could not be cheered.

Teddy was gone. She didn't have Rosalie. All she had was a twisted bond with a vampire she didn't love, stuck with her for the rest of eternity, sworn by her life and magic.

Carina started spending more time with Leah. While she wasn't an alcoholic by any means, the two would occasionally get completely plastered and go out into the city.

Leah had, admittedly, managed to have a good time with quite a few people during their trips out. Carina couldn't even look at any of her suitors, men and women alike, without feeling sick, both because of the bond and her loyalty to Rosalie.

She was, however, a good wingwoman, as Leah had put it. The shifter enjoyed getting to take her mind off things for awhile, and Carina enjoyed getting away in general.

Her nightmares were coming back, worse than before. She was almost always a constant state of numbness, unable to feel most things, except anger. Anger was something always constant in her mind.

Tremors were frequent, as were flashbacks, and it was completely ridiculous how many things could trigger one.

Just yesterday, Carina had been having a completely normal cup of coffee, perched on her counter. She had been quite distracted and let it scald her tongue, which had then drug her through to a flashback of burning flames in the manor, and in the Room of Requirement…

A hand brushed hers, and Carina was snapped out of her daze by Tanya, who offered her a small smile.

Carina curled her fingers into a fist, but it seemed that the vampire was persistent today, for her hand covered Carina's anyway, out of sight from those in the room.

The raven haired girl could feel her fingernails, though blunt, digging into her palm.

"Carina," Carlisle directed his attention to the girl. "Do you think you could get your friends here to help as well, perhaps? If it comes down to it, having more wizards and witches on our side might be beneficial…"

"They're not my friends."

Carlisle paused. "Whatever the case may be, the question still stands. Can you get them on our side?"

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No," she repeated harshly. "I said no. And if anyone of you tries to contact them—Merlin forbid, Luna, even you—you'll regret it."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kate whispered to Emmett, who shrugged.

Luna nudged Carina's side, not offended and knowing the other witch would do nothing to hurt her, however serious she was.

"My child is in danger," Edward interjected coldly. "As is my family, which as I recall, you are now a part of whether we like it or not. We take care of our own, in any way that we can."

"You already have a small army," Carina's hands began to shake, and her fist clenched tighter. Tanya's hand wrapped securely around it and squeezed, causing her to shudder hard. "You think that's not enough? You think I'm not enough to…"

She couldn't finish, because as soon as she had thought of _enough,_ she was drug into a memory.

 _Carina frowned at Hermione, who had went to the ball with Viktor Krum, of all people. She supposed she should be happy for the brunette, but she also knew her friend liked Ron, and now she had moved onto another?_

What's wrong with me? _she thought to herself._ Ron is Ron. Krum may be a star Quidditch player, but I'm good, too...I'm rich, and I don't reckon I'm terrible looking…

You're damaged, _something inside her whispered._ She doesn't know you killed Grant. You've been lying to her this whole time…

Because I'm afraid she'll hate me!

Perhaps she already does, _the voice murmured._ Perhaps she has tired of your drama, but is too polite to say so. She might resent you for latching on so tightly, for not being enough-

I _am_ enough! _Carina frowned._ Aren't I?

 _Hermione, from across the room, was spinning in Krum's arms and laughing delightedly. She hadn't laughed like that around Carina for months, after the Tournament started._

You see? Why would she want you when she can have him? Why would anyone want you, when they can have someone better?

Yes, _Carina absently found herself thinking along, a crease between her brows._ Why?

Why aren't you good enough?

Why aren't I good enough?

What's wrong with you?

What's wrong with me?

 _Fleur snapped Carina out of her inner musings by twirling into her arms, and the raven haired girl shook her head hard and forced a smile on her face as the tempo slowed._

" _How about another?" she asked pleasantly, as though nothing had happened._

 _Fleur smiled back and agreed, blue eyes alight, but Carina could not focus now. She was moving on autopilot, mind drifting back to that dark place…_

"CARINA!"

There was a sharp sting to her cheek, and Carina, on instinct, lashed out at whoever had done it. She rose, wand raising, a spell coming to mind...the tip was alight…

Someone gripped her arm, and a shock went through her, one so powerful that it brought Carina to her knees, wand clattering to the floor.

She found herself looking up at Rosalie, and as her mind caught up with the events that had occurred, she realized something.

 _I nearly blasted her to bits. I nearly...I could have just killed...no. No no no, I'm not doing this, this can't be...I can't be this far gone…_

"It's alright," Rosalie hurriedly told her, concern flashing on her face as she carefully moved closer.

Carina scrambled away, reaching for her wand and willing it into the holster. Her back hit something hard, and there was a trail of red following where she had scooted away.

Slowly, she glanced down at the crescent moon shaped marks in her palms, blood smeared across them.

A hand came into contact with her shoulder, and she flinched hard, whipping around to find Tanya staring down at her, frowning.

"Are you alright?" she asked cautiously.

Carina wiped her palms on her jeans, swiftly stood, and sat back down on the couch.

"Fine," she said steadily, as though nothing had happened, as though her blood didn't now mark the hardwood floor. "As I was saying...Luna and I can handle it. There's no need to drag the others into this, as they're not a part of it. I am, and so I am helping. That's the best you'll get, so take it or leave it."

She purposefully ignored Rosalie, who was still gazing at her, gold eyes shining with worry.

"We'll take it," Bella quickly cut across her husband, before he could speak. "Thank you, Carina."

Carina stiffly nodded, and as conversation resumed, tipped her head back and closed her eyes. She had to will herself not to clench her fists again, despite the throbbing in her head.

A hand caught her own and entwined their fingers, and she decided, then, that she was not going to open her eyes to see whose it was. Right now, she did not care about anything or anyone.

Right now, she just wanted it all to go away.

~~~xxx~~~

Tanya should have known coming here was a bad idea, but when she had felt the sheer terror, the agony, she had felt compelled to.

So, here she was, perched lightly at the end of Carina Black's bed as the girl pushed herself up against the headboard, averting her eyes.

"Go away," she ordered hoarsely.

To be honest, at the moment, Carina did not seem half like the girl Tanya had heard about, gotten a glimpse of. There was no hard, commanding leader in a war.

Instead, there was a quivering girl with ruffled black hair, bedsheets tangled around her ankles, and arms wrapped around her knees.

"You're still afraid," Tanya noted softly. "You haven't been well lately. I have felt your terror most nights, your pain...I did not come because I feared upsetting you, but no more."

Carina bared her teeth in challenge, causing Tanya's upper lip to curl on instinct as the witch snarled at her. However, she pushed it back down and willed her predatory side to calm.

"I said leave!" the raven haired girl snapped. "It's not your place, you're not my...not... _get out!"_

 _You're not my mate,_ her eyes said. _Not mine._

"I will not," the vampire firmly repeated. "I am staying, whether you like it or not."

A lamp exploded, and there was a flash of fury, but Tanya paid it no mind.

"Throwing fits does nothing, Carina. You're not a child."

"I never got to be," Carina chuckled darkly.

The bitter feeling left a strange taste in Tanya's mouth. She folded her arms over her chest.

"I realize. Now, you are a young adult, and I will treat you as such. I feel as though you'd hate if I started to treat you how you act on occasion, is that not correct?"

Carina eyed her, arms tightening around her knees. "Yes."

"Exactly. Now, may I help?"

The raven haired girl was immediately suspicious again. "How?"

Tanya carefully made her way across the bed, maneuvering so that she sat beside Carina instead of in front of her.

She held out her arms.

"No," came Carina's immediate, heated response. "No. I only let R...I don't want your help. I can handle it on my own."

Tanya paused, delving deep enough into the bond that she could get the information she needed. Or, rather, the feelings she needed.

"You're afraid," she told Carina quietly. "of being alone. These nightmares, they bother you deeply enough that you cannot stand to be alone. They won't go away if you are. You want someone here, to hold you, to stave them away…"

Carina was quiet for a moment, emotions such a whirlwind that Tanya could not decipher them.

"Not you," the witch finally came up with.

"Rosalie."

There was the briefest of nods, and Tanya inwardly winced, because she should have known.

"I don't need her," Carina fiercely reiterated, a sudden spark entering her eyes. She had apparently taken Tanya's expression wrong. "I'm not...I don't hang off of her, I can live without her, but Merlin, I _want_ her, and you don't understand how badly this hurts!"

"And you don't understand a thousand years of loneliness," Tanya murmured, lowering her arms. "Knowing there may be more. Knowing no one may ever want you, or that you may never find the one. I don't think I will ever find that person. I can sense it... _you_ do not understand."

Carina leaned forward into her space, a sudden strike of passion (pure, unbridled) flitting across their bond.

"My entire life has been loneliness," the girl's eyes burned into Tanya's, piercing her to the core. "and pain, and the feeling of being unwanted. I was beaten down and told I was worthless my entire childhood, and just when I found people who made me feel like I was worth it, they left me to rot. I was starving, forced to relive my worst memories over and over again..."

"I felt all of that, tenfold, for an entire year. Guess what that amounts to? More pain than every year I've been alive. It felt like I was there for an eternity...I could hear the screams of every other tortured soul, I'd given up hope. Hell, my first love, bloody Hermione, she didn't want me, she went for someone else...don't you dare ever tell me what I don't understand."

Carina's darker emotions slammed into Tanya, actually making her recoil for a moment. Betrayal, rage, bitterness, pain...it was all there, everything, and so very strong.

"And then," Carina snarled at her. "I was happy. I was wanted. And you showed up, you bloody," she cut off abruptly, choking, and for a moment Tanya could have mistaken it for tears.

It wasn't. She was literally choking, a hand at her throat and eyes wide.

Tanya reacted on instinct, reaching out to pull the girl in and rub her back, waiting for the spasms to stop.

Carina struggled hard against her hold, but after a long few minutes of seeing that it got her nowhere, went limp.

"I h…" there was a hiss into Tanya's neck. "I ha... _haaaahhhhh…bloody hell…"_

 _I hate you,_ Tanya could hear in her mind, and swallowed as her heart clenched. The bond was hurting Carina, stopping her from saying a bad word about Tanya, from saying something terrible she could never take back, but at what price?

Carina started to shake, and when Tanya peered down at her, frowning, saw that it was with laughter. Low, hoarse laughter, lacking in humor.

"Of course," the witch's fist curled into the fabric of Tanya's shirt. "Of course it stops me."

"Are you alright?" Tanya whispered, pushing aside her own brief feelings of hurt. The damage was done, however, when Carina tensed, as though having felt it. She probably had.

"What do you think?" Carina's voice was muffled in the crook of her neck, but heard nonetheless. It was still bitter, just enough to feel. "I can't feel anything anymore. Hardly ever. And you, you just waltz in and take away my bloody nightmares when it's supposed to be _her_ here, not…"

 _Not you. Not_ _ **me**_ _,_ Tanya thought, slowly removing her arms from the witch. The pine and vanilla scent was already filling her nostrils, intoxicating her.

"I'm assuming you wouldn't like me to stay."

Carina tipped her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes.

"I'm exhausted," she mumbled instead. "Stay. But not here."

Tanya frowned. "You'd like me to…"

"Don't question my decisions. Go to the living room, or the roof, or...something. Just don't stay _here."_

The blonde inclined her head, though the witch could not see, and blurred out the window and to the roof.

She would wait there every night for the next five days.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina and Rosalie stood in the Cullens' kitchen together, a significant enough distance apart.

The raven haired girl was perched on the counter, mug of coffee between her hands, head ducked. She was staring at it, aimlessly sloshing the liquid about inside until it had gotten cold.

Rosalie had not said a word yet, but was unable to stop from staring. She tried to memorize every feature of her mate, who looked as if she had finally begun to get some sleep.

The blonde had to fight a snarl as to what the reason might be. Tanya grabbing Carina's hand a few days ago flashed into her mind's eye, and she clenched a fist.

"Getting angry won't help," said Carina tiredly, a shell of her former self these days. Between nightmares and flashbacks and tremors from her PTSD, she was starting to get depressed. Or, something akin to it, Rosalie figured. "I know. I hate it as much as you do."

"I miss you," Rosalie responded quietly. Her very being was screaming at her to take Carina into her arms, her body twitching, and she actually managed a step forward before halting herself. "I wish I could help. Carina...you're not yourself."

"I know," the raven haired girl sighed, took a sip of her coffee, and then winced. She sat it aside and began to fiddle with her wand instead. "The battle is going to be soon. Or, as Edward puts it, _the confrontation._ Regardless, we have about a week or more to get ourselves together. I've seen Bella training with Kate."

"She's expanding her shield," Rosalie nodded her agreement, watching as Carina rapped her wand on her knee absently. "So we can't be touched by Jane, or Alec, or any of the others with gifts. Chelsea will try to break our bonds."

Sparks shot from the wand, and Carina's head shot up. "What did you just say?"

"Chelsea can forge or break new...bonds…" Rosalie's brows shot up, and for a moment, she felt a sliver of hope. "Do you think it would work?"

"I don't know," Carina's brows furrowed. "I swore by my life and my magic to be bound for eternity. If I get changed, I lose my life. If she breaks the bond, I lose my magic. And my magic…"

"It's worth more than anything."

"It would be like carving out my lungs and telling me to breathe," the raven haired girl deflated. "I lived not knowing I had it until I was eleven, but it was there. I've known about and wielded it for eight years, which isn't nearly a lot of time. Being a Black, I'm more in tune with my magic than most...it would be painful. Hard. I love it more than anything, the power…"

"Carina!" Rosalie, a bit startled at her glassy look, snapped her fingers.

Carina jerked, gray eyes refocusing once more, and looked completely bewildered. "I'm sorry. I didn't think...power gets to your head. Being able to wave a stick and have nearly anything you want happen, it's all so amazing, so surreal…"

"I understand," Rosalie stared at her, frowning. "I suppose…" an idea suddenly struck her. "Regulus, your uncle. You said he was a vampire as well, correct?"

"If he hasn't been killed."

"But if he is," the blonde knew she was treading on thin ice. The idea was absurd, terrible. "If someone does, do you think the contract would be null and void?"

Carina had a sudden, funny expression on her face. "Maybe. Part of it. We'd have to work on my bond to Tanya...if we forced Chelsea to break it...or, if she couldn't, change it into something else, maybe…"

 _Maybe we could be together again,_ her eyes spoke for her, still weary, still sad, but perhaps with a bit more hope than before.

"But my dad wanted him alive," the girl abruptly spoke again, frowning again. "He begged Tanya to save Regulus. It's one thing to kill Bellatrix, but Regulus...he was a stupid teenager. _Is_ a stupid teenager. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but tried to fight against Voldemort anyway and be brave...he's my _uncle."_

Rosalie wanted so badly to be selfish. She wanted to hunt down Regulus Black and kill him herself, rip his head off and burn the body…

She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself. "Carina, I'm—"

"But you're _mine_ ," the words cut across her roughly. "I'll be damned if we don't get the future we wanted. And if Tanya finds out…"

"You can't hurt her. Or kill her, Carina. You know that. Even if you managed, if _we_ did, her coven would avenge her."

"I know. I tried to insult her and got choked."

Rosalie straightened, fury slamming into her hard as she hissed, "She choked you?"

"No!" Carina slid from the counter, making sure to speak louder, over Rosalie's following curses. She grabbed the blonde by the shoulders.

"No," she repeated, softer, before dropping her hands as though burned and staring down at them. "She'd never. I can feel it. The bond did it. Even as I was trying to tell her I h... _ha…"_ Carina growled lowly. "You get what I mean. Even then, she didn't do anything to me. Not a bad word, not a raised hand, no visible anger...nothing. But I could feel…"

"You could feel?"

"Her hurt," Carina cocked her head to the side, and Rosalie's heart warmed at the action. She looked puzzled. "As if she actually cared what I thought of her."

"Maybe she does," Rosalie admitted grudgingly. "The night before I found you on the beach...she was worrying out of her mind. I accused her of trying to control you," the vampire cleared her throat. "But I suppose I was wrong. I know her, and she would never. She was worried something might happen to you, for the bond to be so unclear…"

Carina was frowning deeply again, about to say something, when footsteps sounded.

On instinct, she jerked into action and leveled her wand at the intruder.

 _Speak of the devil._

It was Tanya.

"Your emotions were all over the place," Tanya remarked, watching them carefully, eyes darting back and forth. "I came to check on you. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Carina said calmly, and flickered her eyes to Rosalie's.

 _We can't kill her,_ the words came out smoothly in her mind. Rosalie knew them to be a product of Legilimency. _But we can find her someone. That way, she can't fight it._

The connection was broken after the thought, but Rosalie knew that Carina expected her to understand, and she did. It was, admittedly, a good idea.

"MUMMA!" came a scream from the living room.

Carina was so startled that she jumped, her instincts reacting for her, it seemed, to send her sprinting from the kitchen.

Rosalie and Tanya hurried after.

Teddy was being held tightly by Luna, looking about wildly, and Carina skidded to a halt before them, slowly lowering her wand.

"What's he doing here?" she directed at Luna.

"I thought you might want to see him at least once," Luna told her, smiling slightly as Carina all but snatched the boy from her.

"Mumma!" Teddy pressed closer to Carina, his hair shifting from blonde to black. He laid a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Miss you, Mumma."

"I've missed you, too, Ted," the witch whispered back, hugging him tightly to her and stroking his hair. She pulled back and smiled at him, the sight itself dazzling Rosalie, who hadn't seen it in so long...

Tanya seemed to be having the same problem as she, and Rosalie fought back a hiss.

 _Finding someone for her might be harder than we thought, if she's already starting to care for Carina this much._

 _This,_ Rosalie concluded to herself, happy Edward was not among them. _Is about to get a lot harder than I thought._

From the other side of the room, Carina laughed for the first time in weeks.


	41. Chapter 41

**I get it, man, everyone hates Tanya. *Shakes head* Yeah, I feel it. I wrote it though, so I can't say much about that except I plan to give Carina some peace at some point, no worries. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, and if you're interested, I'm doing another story of sorts on bits of Carina's younger Hogwarts years. "The Misadventures of Carina Black." Here's this one finally, finally up for you guys!**

 **Dance with me.**

 **Bring my demons**

 **to their knees.**

 **–Nicole Lyons**

"Carina?"

Renesmee cautiously approached the young woman, who was sitting alone outside in a tree.

Carina glanced down at her, one leg drawn up and the other dangling aimlessly.

"What?"

"Er," Renesmee stammered as the witch suddenly dropped down hard in front of her, boots hitting the ground with a thud. "I-I…"

Carina sighed and tipped her head back. "Spit it out."

"Are you alright?" Renesmee bounced on the balls of her feet, unsure.

"Yes."

"A-Are you sure? Because you've been kinda...well, I don't know. Sad. Off in your head."

"I'm fine," Carina repeated, firmer this time. Her tone was a clear warning to back off, but Renesmee couldn't stop herself.

"Is it because of Tanya? Mom and Dad explained what happened to me, and I think it's just awful, because you belong with Aunt Rose and—"

Renesmee took a few moments to realize that, while her mouth was moving, no words were coming out. She blushed.

"If you're done," Carina let out a breath and casually twirled her wand. "I am fine. It wouldn't be your place to help even if I wasn't. Any issues that come up are mine to deal with. Besides, kid, you've got enough on your plate, haven't you, what with the whole Volturi thing happening in the morning. You need to get to bed."

The girl opened her mouth to protest, but then frowned and pointed at her lips, which were moving soundlessly.

Carina arched a dark brow, but flicked her wand.

"I don't want to go to bed," said Renesmee. She stared down at her shoes. "I haven't been sleeping well. Dad and Mom know...they can't really do anything. I-I have nightmares."

There was silence from the witch, who stared down at her with a frown of her own, looking decidedly unsettled. Before Renesmee could entertain the thought or even try to ask, Carina huffed. "Let's go."

"Go?" the hybrid hurried to keep up as Carina turned to stride away. "Go where?"

"To sleep."

She got no more out of Carina until they were in her room, and the witch pushed at Renesmee's shoulders. Obediently, the child fell back onto the bed and drew her legs up.

"I won't be able to," Renesmee told her certainly.

"You will," Carina promised, and disappeared with a crack. It took a few moments, but she reappeared with a small vial and pressed it into Renesmee's hand.

Renesmee curled her fingers around the vial, watching the liquid slosh about inside curiously. "What is it?"

"Dreamless sleep potion," the raven haired woman leaned back on her hands, perched easily on the side of the bed.

"Does it work?" Renesmee hesitantly uncorked the vial and sniffed.

"Yes."

"Have...have you used it before?"

"Yes."

"And it helps keep the nightmares away?"

"Yes."

"Will I fall asleep straight away?"

Renesmee's fidgeting caused her to receive a sharp look, and she stilled.

"It'll take a few seconds. Now drink," Carina commanded, tone brooking no room for argument.

Renesmee drank.

A groggy feeling overtook her shortly after, and Carina slipped the vial into her pocket and watched as Renesmee curled up at the head of the bed.

"Thanks," she slurred, her eyelids heavy, and the dark blur before her moved.

A blanket was pulled up over her shoulders, a hand landed briefly atop her head, and then Carina was gone, Renesmee drifting off in her wake.

~~~xxx~~~

Edward blurred down the stairs the next morning, the day of the battle, and pushed Carina into the wall. Normally he would never touch a woman, but his frenzy caused quite a stir in the house.

Carina snarled and struggled against him.

"What did you do to Renesmee?" he demanded, eyes wild. "She won't wake, I tried everything—"

"I made her sleep," Carina growled, and tried to flex her arm, to no avail. Edward had pinned her wrists above her head.

Edward hissed at her words.

"If you killed her, I swear to you—"

Carina's eyes flashed, and it was Emmett, surprisingly, who chose to intervene. He ripped his brother away from the girl and held him securely to the floor.

"Keep your hands off my sister or I'll end you," the burly vampire threatened, uncharacteristically serious.

Rosalie took note of his use of sister, and apparently, Carina did as well, judging by the look she shot Luna. It was a bit bewildered, though still quite a bit furious at what had transpired before.

Edward tried to jerk away from Emmett, but the other man slammed his head to the floor.

"One more move," Emmett growled. "One more word, that's all it takes."

"Emmett, let go of him!" Bella cried, and made to rush to her husband's side. "He didn't mean any harm, he's just worried, but Nessie was breathing, it's fine, it's all alright…"

Edward stopped moving. "She's breathing?"

"Of course she's breathing," Luna interjected, frowning. "Carina wouldn't kill her."

"She certainly didn't have that mindset before Renesmee was born!"

"Neither did you, if I recall correctly!" Carina straightened, wand in hand, and Rosalie noticed the marks on her wrists. The bruises were dark purple, long fingers wrapping around them, and the blonde could not stop herself from rushing over to examine them.

She was glad the Denali coven was out hunting. This wasn't their affair.

"D-Dad?" came a soft stutter from the doorway. Renesmee stood there, eyes wide, hair and clothes disheveled, looking stunned. "Carina?"

Slowly, Emmett released Edward and backed away.

"Nessie," Edward pleaded softly. "Darling, come here, please. Let me explain."

Renesmee, having obviously heard more than enough, took one look at them all and bolted out the door.

Bella sighed. "I'll go check on her before the others get here."

With her gone, everyone had went quiet, and Rosalie ran her fingers over one of Carina's wrists.

The witch twitched, watching with keen eyes as Edward also hurried out the door. Her wand disappeared into its holster, and Rosalie felt the fury rising within her.

"Carina?"

The girl did not speak for a good few moments, staring at the spot they had left, gaze rather unfocused.

Luna nudged her.

Carina mumbled something unintelligible, before pulling away and accepting a small container from Luna, who had summoned it a moment before. She ambled off with it, not paying anyone else any mind.

"She gave Renesmee a dreamless sleep potion," Luna supplied, taking Emmett's hand. "She hasn't been sleeping well lately, having nightmares...Renesmee went to talk to Carina, but she made her go to bed so she could get some rest."

"That's sweet of her," Esme let out a breath and offered a small smile, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"She's really not that bad," Emmett let out a breath, frowning. "How can Edward still hate her, after everything she's done?"

"She hurts him on a daily basis," Luna reminded lightly. "Not a lot of people take to Carina as we did."

"Yeah, well, she's hurt me before too and I don't hate her!" Emmett crossed his arms.

Knowing that taking off after Edward now would do no good, and getting rather tired of the conversation, Rosalie followed after her mate. When she got to the bathroom, the door was closed, and she cautiously knocked.

"Carina?" she asked softly. "Let me in."

There was no sound on the other side of the door, and Rosalie opened it regardless, slipping inside and closing it behind her. Carina stood on the other side of the room, hands braced on either side of the sink.

Her raven hair was sticking up at odd angles, as if she had run her hands through it, and she was breathing shallowly as she leaned over the sink.

There were glass shards scattered about, the scent of blood in the air, and the mirror above the witch was broken, missing pieces and cracked.

"Oh, Carina…" Rosalie edged closer, feeling her heart clench at the sight of Carina's bloody knuckles and bruised wrists.

"I'm fine," she said roughly, as though she had been screaming.

When Rosalie thought about it, she realized that there had been no noise coming from the bathroom before.

She silenced it and came in here to vent, she concluded, stomach twisting at the thought.

"You can go," Carina continued, "or you can watch. Be my guest. I don't care anymore."

And then, in a move that caught Rosalie off guard, slammed her fist into the mirror again, kicking the cabinet hard after. By the time another fist pounded the wall once, twice, Rosalie was rushing over to grab the girl, who let out a howl of rage and yanked away.

Her fist went through the wall this time, and Rosalie made a mental note to have Esme reinforce everything again as she hauled her mate back.

"Stop, Carina, you're hurting yourself!" Rosalie hissed, worriedly looking over the witch, who bucked in her arms, kicking and flailing and getting herself absolutely nowhere. "Damn it, what is _wrong_ with you?"

The words had Carina halting, breathing heavily, and Rosalie loosed her grip just enough for the witch to turn around to face her.

Carina actually glared, baring her teeth. "Let go of me!"

"Not if you're going to keep hurting yourself, I won't," the blonde sharply told her. "Now, you listen to me. Either you cooperate and let me patch you up, or I hold you down and do it regardless."

Something jabbed her side, and hazy gray eyes flashed as Rosalie realized it was a wand.

"Do it," she calmly ordered. "Whatever you throw out, I can take. This is better than you hurting yourself."

Rosalie could feel the warmth of the wand tip as it lit up, Carina's eyes steely, but no spell came. Instead, they both stared at each other, the raven haired girl raising a hand to grip Rosalie's collar, chest rumbling.

"I could hurt you," she threatened.

"I know."

"I could drag it out for days."

"I know."

"I could kill you."

"I know."

"I _want_ to hurt you."

"So do it," Rosalie said flatly.

Carina's eyes roved over her face, and the girl shifted briefly from one foot to the other. Her fingers loosened on Rosalie's shirt.

"I will," the raven haired witch breathed, promised.

The wand was burning her, now, but Rosalie did not flinch and instead met her gaze steadily.

A crease appeared between Carina's brows, and then, with a snarl, she threw her wand aside. It hit the wall and clattered to the floor, while the girl ripped her hand away.

"I thought you wanted to hurt me."

Carina stared at her, jaw clenching for a moment, before she growled, "You're mad. I could have—"

"You wouldn't have."

"You don't know that."

"Would you have?" Rosalie arched a challenging brow. "Are you capable, Carina?"

Her mate was silent for a beat.

"No," she admitted roughly, averting her eyes and working her jaw again. "Never."

Rosalie slowly let go of her, allowing Carina to sag against the sink, running a bloodied hand through her hair. The action made the vampire sigh.

"Will you let me help you now?"

Carina only nodded once, looking weary. She allowed Rosalie to put the salve Luna supplied on her wrists, then clean off her hands and do the same after pulling the glass out. Then, the vampire scooped up the remaining shards of the mirror and tossed them into the trash.

Carina had long since propped herself up on the sink, leaning with her hands clasped between her knees and eyes planted firmly on the them.

"What happened?" the blonde asked gently, placing her hands on her mate's knees.

"Flashbacks," Carina muttered. "They happen often now. He...he triggered me."

"And you saw…"

"Yes."

"And you were being…"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie sighed, leaning forward enough to press their foreheads together. "I should have stopped him, but I was too stunned he actually acted to do much of anything. But, that's no excuse, is it?"

Carina's eyes lifted. "I'm sorry."

"You weren't stable. I understand."

"That's the thing," Carina leaned away, looking disgusted. "I was. I lost my temper."

"Yes, and all you did was run your mouth," Rosalie reminded mildly. "All bark, no bite."

"I've killed people. Tortured them," the witch seemed intent on proving she was definitely more bite than bark, despite the situation.

"But not me."

"No. Never you."

"So, as I said," Rosalie teased lightly. "All bark..."

"No bite," Carina finished obediently, huffing.

"Now," the blonde placed her hand under the witch's chin, tenderly brushing her thumb over Carina's jaw. "I think we should get back downstairs, see what chaos has been caused."

The raven haired girl grumbled to herself, but slid off the sink and opened the door.

Immediately, they were greeted with shouting, and Rosalie's stomach dropped. Carina also winced.

They had forgotten about Tanya.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, the woman was seething, holding Edward up by the throat.

"How dare you touch a woman?" she hissed. "How dare you touch _her?"_

Edward did not respond, only glared, and Tanya dropped him at the sight of Rosalie and Carina.

Immediately, the raven haired girl was accosted by the vampire, who checked her over hurriedly.

"You have been seen to? Your emotions were all over the place, so dark…" Tanya studied her, concerned.

"Yes," Carina answered evenly, showing no signs of what had transpired in the bathroom, face blank.

"Good," Tanya breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Edward and I will be having a talk outside. Far, far away. I will see you all this evening."

She grabbed the man by the arm and hauled him away.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Emmett managed a laugh.

"That was great," he chuckled.

Luna cracked a smile, caught Rosalie's eye, and gave her a thumbs up.

~~~xxx~~~

"Did...did you really want to kill me?"

Carina stared down at Renesmee, who had accosted her just after lunchtime. She knew it was terrible, but she did not see much point in lying.

"Yes," she said flatly.

Renesmee recoiled, looking hurt. "B-But why? I was just a baby!"

"Answer me this," Carina leaned against a tree. "Your parents, you love them, right?"

"Yes."

"You don't want them hurt?"

"No!"

"Now, there's this new creature. You don't know what it will turn out to be, or even what it is, and it could potentially be the thing that kills them both. Do you get rid of it before it can, or keep it around?"

"I-I…" Renesmee spluttered. "Get rid of it, of course! But…" she stopped, eyes widening. "Wait…"

"Exactly."

"But I wouldn't kill a _baby!"_

"You weren't technically a fully formed baby yet."

"That doesn't matter," the child stomped her foot, nose scrunching. She appeared betrayed. "I wasn't even born yet, that's not _fair_ , we're _family—"_

"Your dad wanted it before I did," Carina pointed out mildly, not at all worried about the tantrum. She would stop it if it went too far. "But he changed his mind when he heard you. If he hadn't have…"

"He'd have still…"

"Yes."

"And I might be…"

"Most likely."

Renesmee flinched. "H-He's my dad. He shouldn't…"

"He loves you now," the raven haired girl admitted, though reluctantly. Part of her very much wanted to paint Edward in an even worse light, but that was not fair to the child. "And he did hear you, so there's no cause for worry."

"And now the Volturi want to kill me, too!" Renesmee's eyes shone with tears, and she sat down heavily on the ground. "They think I can't hear them talking, but I _can_ , and I'm so so _scared_ , Carina, I don't know what to do or say or how to act and this is all _my fault_ and everyone might die and—"

Carina arched a brow, and Renesmee halted abruptly, cheeks flushing.

"I don't care if you like me or not," the witch told her. "I don't care if you trust your father, because quite frankly, I despise him. But what happened was an accident and nothing more. I doubt anyone will die, and you definitely won't."

"But—"

"You will be fine."

"I won't!" Renesmee's voice rose in a near shout, hysterical. "I put everyone in danger and now my whole family is going to die and you don't _understand_ , I'm supposed to act grown up about it, not b-be c-crying like a little b-b-baby—"

 _"Renesmee,"_ Carina cut in sharply.

The hybrid flinched again and shrunk away.

"I understand far more than you could imagine," the raven haired girl sat down in front of Renesmee heavily, speaking firmly. "And you have no obligation to act grown up. Believe it or not, you're still a child, and you are allowed to be afraid. What happened was an accident, and you need to sit back and let us handle this, are we clear?"

"I-I...I guess," Renesmee reached up to rub at her eyes, which were still steadily leaking tears.

 _"Are we clear?"_

"Yes!" Renesmee said forcefully, and then, softer, "Yes. I-I'm sorry."

Carina only inclined her head and made to stand, but stopped at the hand on her arm. She stared down at it, and Renesmee twitched but did not back off.

"And, Carina," the child swallowed. "I forgive you. You've never lied to me, right?"

"I make it a point not to."

"Then I trust you," Renesmee let out a shaky breath, before offering a tentative smile. "C-Can you stay out here with me a little longer? I don't wanna go inside…"

Carina sighed loudly and lowered herself back into the grass.

"Bloody kids," she muttered, just loud enough for the hybrid to hear. "Alright, what do you want me to do, then, while we're out here?"

"A story?" Renesmee pleaded.

Carina snorted, but decided to give her one.

"There were four boys called Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs...:"

~~~xxx~~~

This was it, concluded Carina, as she stood amongst the Cullen family in the snow, awaiting the arrival of the Volturi. They were sure to be there any number of minutes now, how many, she did not know, but no less than ten. Luna had confirmed it.

This gave them time to talk.

Luna came forward to stand by her side, like old times, and Carina glanced over at her.

"We might not have to fight," the blonde told her reassuringly.

"But we also might," Carina finished for her, feeling her hands tremble. For some reason, some part of her was rather psyched up for a battle, for some way to get her mind off of everything that had been happening thus far.

"Yes, we might," Luna took her hand, squeezing. "But I do hope it doesn't come to that...unlike you, I can see."

Carina gave her a wry smile, and then turned her attention behind them when she felt a presence at her back.

"What do you want?"

"To see how you're faring," said Tanya, eyeing Luna and Carina's conjoined hands. "You feel...jittery. Off."

"It's battle."

"Not quite battle yet."

Carina tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at Tanya. "If it comes to it, what will you do? Run?"

"Never."

The answer, while rather expected, was accompanied by a brief shot of offense, as though the very idea was absurd.

"We'll see," Carina hummed instead, and turned away. Luna released her, moving to maneuver her way to Emmett, and she felt another presence at her opposite side.

"I do hope it's alright if I join you both," Rosalie interjected, eyes set ahead, tone all politeness. The other women saw through it easily.

"Of course not," the raven haired girl flicked out her wand and tapped it against her thigh. Her hands stilled, but the rest of her quivered on the inside from anticipation. "The more the merrier."

The chill from Rosalie standing so close was seeping through her jacket. After a moment, she felt a similar one on her other side as Tanya shifted closer at Luna's called, "Two minutes!"

There was a vague outline of black on the horizon the longer Carina focused, growing larger and larger by the second.

The Volturi.

"Carina!" called a hushed voice, and the witch turned. Renesmee sat astride Jacob's back, gripping his fur tightly. She looked nervous, very much so, despite the quiet reassurances from her parents.

With a sigh, Carina backed up a few steps and glanced up at her, arching a brow.

"Will everyone be okay?" Renesmee asked softly, worriedly biting her lip. There was a glint of fear in her eyes, one of a child who recognized that she might lose everything.

For a moment, Carina considered lying. Her mouth had opened, then shut abruptly.

Terror was something she was familiar with. Being young, being frightened, so vulnerable…

Her mind nearly took her to another place, until she pressed her wand to her thigh and put off a stinging jinx. She did not wince. Though it hurt, it snapped her out of it quickly.

"We'll see," Carina said instead, calmly, before she reached up to shove the girl's leg. "Now be quiet."

"W-Wait! Will you protect them, please?"

"We'll see," the witch repeated, before commanding roughly, _"Quiet!"_

Renesmee swallowed, but offered a shaky smile.

The raven haired girl merely inclined her head and moved away, ignoring the looks she received.

She stood between Tanya and Rosalie once again, waiting.

The Volturi finally made it to their spot across the field, waiting silently in the snow.

"I see you have prepared for battle, Carlisle," Aro noted. His voice, though easy to hear for vampires, was discernable enough for Carina given the distance. "Will it really come to this, my friend? And for what? An immortal child?"

"Merely a precaution," Carlisle stated calmly. "Witnesses. If you would hear us out…"

"We must not!" hissed Caius.

"Master," Jane growled, her eyes suddenly finding Carina and alighting with fury. "It's that girl. The witch."

"I can see that, Jane," Aro eyed Carina. "And what are you doing here, my dear? Why must you involve yourself in affairs not your own, when you could merely take your soul companion and…" he made a disappearing gesture, smiling wryly. "Poof?"

"We don't poof," Carina clenched her fingers around her wand. The dagger she had stuffed in her boot earlier pressed against her thigh as she shifted from one leg to the other. "And it becomes my business when these people are involved."

"And if what Carlisle says is true?" Aro raised his brows. "If everyone here is to bear witness, would you also say that this child is not an immortal?"

"Yes," the witch said strongly.

"She could lie," Marcus murmured, just barely heard by Carina as he leaned toward his fellow kings. He did not seem to care one way or another, but was offering the thought up nonetheless. "She has shields around her mind. If she is the only one we cannot test…"

"What say you, girl?" Aro spread his hands. "Allow me into your mind, and I may just take this into consideration."

Carina snorted. "No."

The mere thought of that man seeing everything she had gone through, hearing every thought she'd ever have, disturbed her. No one should have that much power over her, to know her so completely. There were dark recesses to everyone that they did not want found, and she especially did not want the vampire king invading her space.

"I knew it!" Caius spat at her. "You lie, then, you all _lie!"_

"If she doesn't want her privacy invaded, that is her business," Carlisle intervened. "There are more than enough witnesses to testify, Aro. Please, let us show you."

"If there is one in your midst who is hiding something, Carlisle, I do not think I can," Aro sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "You see—"

"She hides nothing," Tanya spoke up firmly. "I know this girl—no, this _woman_ , and I am here to testify. The child is not immortal."

"I do not believe I asked you," Aro said pleasantly, waving a hand at Jane.

Jane narrowed her eyes, and then, Tanya collapsed, writhing in agony. Her mouth was open in a wordless scream, eyes clouded over, and Carina could not stop herself from flinching hard and dropping to one knee. She bent her head and clenched her fists into the snow.

It hurt, just as much as the cruciatus, and yet it was a different sort of pain. The cruciatus electrocuted you, almost, while this seemed to do that and more, tearing apart your insides and hacking at your very soul...

Aro seemed to show no signs of stopping Jane anytime soon, and a wall of protectiveness slammed into Carina at once, overshadowing the pain. It took her a few moments to realize that the emotion she felt was her own.

Her vision tinged red very briefly, and when her eyes refocused, she was directly in front of Tanya, eyes locked on Jane's. She didn't recall moving, did not know why she had done it in the first place, but...here she was.

There was a slam at her occlumency shields as Tanya regained her bearings behind her.

"Stop this," Rosalie hissed.

Jane's eyes flickered to Rosalie, but just as the blonde's knees buckled, Aro held out an arm.

"That is enough, Jane."

Jane scowled, but withdrew. Carina staggered to her feet, and there was a hand at her elbow helping her up; her head pounded.

"How would you like a taste of your own medicine?" she snarled, temper getting the better of her as she leveled her wand at the tiny blonde.

Jane did not look impressed, and neither did the other Volturi members. That is, until the small guard suddenly let loose a scream, eyes widening and mouth stretched open wide.

The scream turned into an unholy shriek, and Carina willed it to hurt more, make her suffer—how she _hated_ these vampires, _hated_ being drug into battle after battle, _hated_ being the one in pain…

Alec, in a moment of panic, rushed forward, only to be stopped by Felix.

"Carina," Edward snapped. "Stop this!"

 _Oh no, not yet,_ something inside her cackled. _Make her hurt, first, like she hurt me..._

 _Oh yes_ , her wolf growled. _Prey. Dominate it._

 _Yes_ , Carina thought to herself, taking great satisfaction in watching Jane of the Volturi squirm in the snow, finally getting a taste of her own medicine. _Give her endless_ _agony, break her—_

She was abruptly tackled to the ground, and a snarl rippled through her until she realized it was Esme holding her down.

"What are you doing?" she gritted out.

"Stopping you," the woman whispered, apologetic. Her worried eyes darted one ver the girl. "before you make things worse."

"Esme, let me up."

"Can you control yourself?"

Carina, no longer trembling, scoffed.

"Of course I can," she reassured nevertheless, hushed. "I lapsed. It will be fine."

Carefully, Esme stood and allowed Carina to get to her feet.

The raven haired girl was abruptly shoved between Rosalie and Tanya, who both shuffled closer in unspoken synchrony until they were each pressed into her sides.

Carina knew what they were doing. Experimentally, she tried to move.

 _Not budging._

Luna shrugged at her, and then put a finger to her lips. Carina scowled back and tapped her wand against her thigh restlessly.

"Please," pleaded Carlisle again, taking a cautious step forward. "Let us show you."

Aro paused, sensing that he would get nowhere with Carina, and motioned them forward silently.

Carefully, Renesmee slid from Jacob's back, took her father's hand, and followed he and Emmett to the front lines.


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm not positive I'm quite happy with it, but I'm sure there are things most of you will like here, at least. It's been awhile since I've gotten to write more without stressing over other work and I'm so glad I got to. Merry Christmas (or whatever else you happen to celebrate/or not because that's alright too)!**

 **You were an unexpected surprise, the defining**

 **moment. The collision of stars that slammed**

 **into me hard and sent my neat little**

 **world plummeting into the ocean. I never**

 **expected it to be you, you know? But it is you.**

 **It's all you. And now there's no looking back.**

 **–Beau Taplin**

Carina had to admit, she stopped paying attention to absolutely everything when Alice and Jasper made their dramatic entrance. There were three unknown vampires trailing behind them, two tall and tan skinned, one pale and lean.

She recognized the last, knew that face. She had spent hours staring at an old photograph of her father and this boy after her conversation with Rosalie.

 _Regulus._

Carina did not dare speak, did not move. She didn't even think to flinch when Tanya wrapped a cautious arm around her, she was so focused.

 _Regulus,_ was all she could think. If she just lifted her arm, just _did_ it, he would be no more. She would not have to worry about half of her binding to Tanya, could be with Rosalie for eternity...

One thing was stopping her, however.

Guilt.

It was not an emotion Carina was most particularly used to. It had been a long time since she felt at all guilty for anything. Even when she and Rosalie had fought before, she hadn't felt so much guilty as...well, just _lost._

The reason, of course, was obvious. This was her father's brother, the one that, while they had not gotten along and been on opposite sides of a war, he had saved.

Sirius had gotten Regulus to the first vampire he could find, determined, at least, to save his brother. He had cared for Regulus despite it all (though not as much as for James, or even Remus) and wanted him to live, no matter how he did.

Carina would be taking that away.

Then again, a larger part of her supposed, it would only be fair. Regulus had gotten to live this long...it wasn't as if Carina had had a choice in the deal made, since she wasn't born yet. Her life and magic were sworn to Tanya Denali, and she needed to rectify that if she wanted any kind of happy future.

But, really, was a deal from her far too young and reckless father worth her happiness?

Was her love for Sirius Black worth more than her devotion to Rosalie Hale?

The arm around her waist tightened just a bit as Regulus approached, and Carina stiffened, finally.

"If you would please," she managed evenly, despite how part of her wished to lash out. Tanya had done nothing wrong, yet. She had even tried to defend Carina earlier and gotten punished harshly for it.

Tanya pulled away, but remained close, though not too much so to be stifling. She was watching, and so, Carina knew, was Rosalie.

"You're Carina," said Regulus quietly, politely. She could see her father in his features, so like her own. His red eyes gleamed. "You look just like your father, but…"

"But?"

"That glare. It's all your mother's," Regulus straightened further, if even possible, and cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. "She hated when Sirius and I argued...she frightened me a bit, I'll admit. She was always such a fierce woman…"

Carina catalogued that information on her mother for later. It was always interesting to know more.

"How _is_ Sirius?"

"Dead," Carina flatly told him.

"Oh," Regulus blinked rapidly, startled. "Might I ask…"

"For me. Because of me."

"I see. How long?"

"Four years."

"Oh," Regulus paused, his shoulders dropping just a bit as he muttered to himself, "I suppose he had it coming, the noble prat…"

Carina chose not to respond to that remark, for she herself had thought the same thing once or twice before.

"Do you know what he did," she finally bit out. "In order for you to be changed?"

"Yes. Your friend, Alice...she told me. I'm...I apologize. I'm sorry. If I'd have been able…"

"You still would have chosen your life. Don't lie to me."

"I would have, yes," the boy tilted his head at her acquitingly. "But I'd have offered something else, instead of my niece's life. Merlin, that's strange... _niece…"_

The small talk was starting to irritate Carina, who moved forward and tugged him away from the group, far enough to be out of earshot, and cast a privacy spell around them.

"Alice told me you needed my help," Regulus did not seem at all bothered by the magic. "All but drug me here, really...what is it you wanted?"

 _To kill you,_ thought Carina, but did not say it aloud. She merely stared, waiting for him to piece it together in his mind.

Seventeen he was, but an idiot he was not.

"Oh. I-I see."

"Yes."

"You want to...free yourself."

"Yes."

"But why? Surely Ms. Denali is a suitable companion?"

"She's not my mate, that's why," Carina, feeling something stir in her chest, pointed heatedly at Rosalie. " _She_ is!"

"You'd kill your uncle?"

"I killed Bellatrix."

Regulus stiffened, swallowing almost imperceptibly. "And how did that come about?"

"She threatened my family. She killed my father. I tortured her until she drew her last breath." Carina could not help but laugh darkly as she remembered. "I sent her soul to hell, and she deserves everything she's getting."

"But would you kill me? I've done nothing to you—surely you can work this out, Carina. There has to be another way—"

"There isn't," not one that she knew of, anyway.

Regulus shifted uneasily. "Are you going to do it here, then? Where everyone can see?"

Carina stared back. "You'd just let me?"

"I've lived longer than expected," he swallowed again. "I'll get to rejoin my brother, hopefully, and apologize...I never wanted to live forever, anyway. I never imagined I would."

"You're…"

"Mad? It's alright. Do what you have to, and I hope you live a happy life, Carina."

Carina only raised her wand, leveling it at his chest. She was ready to set him alight, ready to get rid of him, but she could not help but hesitate for the first time.

Looking back at her, in the place of Regulus, was her father.

 _Dad or Rosalie, Dad or Rosalie,_ the words echoed in her mind. _My father, or my mate._

It hurt just to think about it. All she could see was her father, as he chased her around Grimmauld Place. Her father, telling her he would never let anyone hurt her again.

 _Choose, choose,_ the voices whispered.

Her father, holding her as she cried after a nightmare, helping her with her animagus transformation and teaching her to duel. Her father, making silly faces at her from across the table and telling her how beautiful she was, how lucky he was to have her, how loved she was...

 _Dad or Rosalie._

Sirius smiled at her, just as he had in death, telling her that it was alright.

 _Choose, choose…_

In her mind's eye, she could see Rosalie's face, so full of hope and, now that she thought on it, adoration when Carina mentioned children. She could see the blonde holding Teddy high, smiling wide, and scooping Carina into her arms with a chuckle.

 _Dad or Rosalie._

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

 _Choose, choose..._

Regulus Black went up in flames, and Carina looked away, heart clenching hard.

 _Rosalie._

The privacy spells went down, and there was an uproar from the Volturi side of the field, but Carina didn't care. She hadn't felt remorse before, but she felt a twinge of something like it, despite it all.

The reason for the contract was over, but she was not out of the clear yet. Tanya was staring at her, looking perhaps a tad hurt, a bit betrayed…

Rosalie looked as though she understood, and when Carina made her way over, lightly touched her hand.

Carina stood straight, watching Alice carefully. After a moment, she focused her eyes on Aro, instead, probing his mind.

She was surprised, she'd admit, when she was pulled into a vision.

 _Everything was going to hell quite quickly, from what she could see. Irina had just been killed, and Tanya and Kate were being held back by Garrett._

 _The vampire was determined, even when Kate send a jolt through him that had him crying out in pain._

 _Carina, noticing how Carlisle, too, was quickly dispatched of and how Esme reacted, slipped away and into the mass as the battle began._

 _She kept her eye on Luna even as she herself jogged alongside Leah, who was covering her and keeping vampires at bay as Carina killed._

 _Honestly, it was the smoothest battle she'd ever been in, at first. Bella was blocking Jane's effects on everyone, Alice and Jasper were a scarily formidable team, and the Volturi were losing their own fast._

 _Carina's heart beat hard in her chest as she ducked under a flying vampire that Leah caught in strong jaws, sprinting ahead._

 _She wanted Jane._

 _The little vampire noticed and met her head on, her twin Alec by her side._

 _While Carina's Occlumency shields could block Jane, they could not stop Alec, who trapped her in the dark._

 _There was nothing. Nothing to smell, see, hear, touch…_

 _Carina tried to move, to do something, but nothing was working. She was trapped._

No no no...make it stop makeitstopmakeit—

 _The blackness enveloping her dissipated suddenly as she was thrown hard, skidding through the snow on her back. The landing hurt quite a bit as ice scraped her hard through her shirt, but she ignored it in favor of seeing what had happened._

 _Alice and Sam were dispatching Jane. Leah was tearing apart Alec._

 _Carina noticed Luna being overcome and was just about to leap into the fray when a shout caught her attention._

 _Caius stood a ways away, pinning Rosalie to the ground. Carina had no idea how he had gotten to the blonde, not when just minutes before she had been a killing machine._

" _I warned you," he smiled nastily at her, and quicker than she could have reacted, leaned down to rip Rosalie's head off. It went sailing into the fire Irina had been burned in, and he straightened, smile only widening at her growing fury._

 _Carina trembled, gasping as something penetrated her heart. She could not see it, but it hurt, more than anything she had ever felt…_

 _She almost didn't want to believe it. Rosalie couldn't be dead._

 _Caius kicked the beautiful body, and it went skidding across the snow, landing just before the raven haired girl._

 _Carina stared blankly down at it, quivering as her vision spotted red._

Rosalie.

 _She howled, and everything exploded._

 _~~~xxx~~~_

 _When Carina came to, she was lying on her back in the snow, staring up at the sky._

 _She bolted upright, clutching at her chest. It felt as though something had wrenched it out of her chest and cast a cruciatus on it. It was the only way she could possibly describe such a pain, and for a moment, she forgot why she felt this way._

 _The moment passed quickly when she noticed the headless body lying just beside her in a large crater._

 _Actually, large didn't even begin to cover it. It was enormous._

 _There were a few stirring vampires and wolves among the bodies scattered about, but nothing more._

 _Carina staggered to her feet, hand fisted in her shirt over her chest, and stumbled to a prone body. She rolled it over._

 _Leah._

 _The sight made her flinch, seeing the naked body of her friend, and she hurriedly, clumsily, moved on._

 _The second person she found was one she knew all too well._

 _Luna._

 _Her blonde hair was blackened, and there were places where her skin had been burnt terribly. Her eyes were wide, unseeing, and she was not breathing._

" _No," Carina muttered fervently. "No no no…"_

 _She shook the blonde hard. "Luna, come on...Luna, get up!"_

 _There was no response. Luna's head lolled._

" _No," Carina could feel terror overtaking her, then, stronger than she had ever felt before. "No no no no no no no...get_ up, _I can't lose you too, I can't—"_

 _Her voice cracked, and she did not bother stopping herself as her chest heaved. She could barely breathe, barely see...she dug her fingers into the snow, releasing her shirt._

 _Rosalie was dead._

 _Luna was dead._

 _She could see several Cullens lying about, most of the Volturi, too, broken and burning. Some were ashes. But, she did not care about that, could not._

 _She leaned down, hair falling like a curtain over her shoulder as bile rose in her throat. She heaved once, twice, but nothing would come out, and somehow, that was worse. Her stomach churned._

I killed her, _the raven haired girl thought._ I lost control and I killed her.

 _And then, Carina Black tipped her head back and screamed._

 _She was barely aware as voices reached her ears until she was wrapped up in something like rope, drug through the snow on her side._

 _Carina very nearly gave up. She almost let them take her away, whoever they were, because her entire world had just ended, and it was her fault. She'd always known she was bad, always been told so, believed it, but she never thought she was a monster until now._

 _Carina was limp. She had nothing left to live for. Luna was dead, Rosalie was dead, Teddy—_

Teddy.

 _The thought was enough to stir something within Carina. She still had one person, and that was her son, who needed her._

I want to die, _part of her thought._ He has Andromeda.

But he's **mine,** _the other half countered fiercely_. And I promised him I would be there. If for nothing else, I have to live for Teddy.

 _Carina opened her eyes and focused them upon Aro and Caius, who were dragging her along behind them. They were flanked by Chelsea, Demitri, Heidi, and five others who had survived._

 _They didn't expect her to fight._

 _Her wand was gone, but what was that to stop her?_

 _Carina could feel the magic churning within her, fueled by her fury and the silent agony of her heart. It pulsed, waiting to be released, and she let it go with a howl._

 _Startled, the vampires whipped around, but they were too late. The ropes had snapped, and she was already summoning her wand._

 _Green light flashed, and she felt a sense of dark satisfaction that it worked on vampires._

 _They moved fast. More than once Carina had been thrown yards away, surely scraping the skin from her back by now, but she could not feel it._

 _Down went Heidi._

 _Demitri fell, Chelsea following._

 _The last five actually fled, and only Aro and Caius remained._

 _Caius rushed Carina, slamming into her hard and sending her sprawling. He pinned her to the snow, hands gripping her throat, and black spots danced before her eyes._

 _She struggled to breathe and pressed her wand into his side._

Bastard.

 _He exploded, and when faced with Aro, of course the man would try to talk._

" _Now now," the vampire held up his hands, eyes darting about. "Surely we can talk about this?"_

 _Carina snarled, raising her wand, but before she had the chance to do anything, a blur slammed into Aro._

 _The raven haired girl frowned at the intruder, who swiftly ripped Aro's head off and tossed it into a fire._

" _He was mine," she growled, trembling. She ignored the aching of her heart when she saw who had killed the king._

 _Emmett._

" _You've done enough," he told her._

 _Carina flinched hard._

" _I didn't mean it like that," Emmett sighed, moving over to her. His eyes were sad, shoulders slumped. He cast a glance at the bodies of his family and mate. "It was an accident."_

" _One that I'll have to live with, sadly," Carina muttered. "How did anyone survive?"_

" _We were farther away, not in the center," Emmett bit his lip. "I-I got separated from…"_

" _Oh."_

 _Carina turned on her heel, not wanting anymore conversation._

" _Where are you going?"_

" _Teddy," she said without looking back, firm in her decision. She needed to get away from here._

" _Take me with you."_

 _The words alone had her glancing over her shoulder. Emmett stood behind her, hunched in upon himself, actually trembling._

" _Please," he repeated._

 _Carina inhaled sharply, but jerked her head. She owed it to him to come with her, to look after Luna's mate._

 _She had no idea why he didn't hate her. Perhaps that was why he was perfect for Luna._

Had been, _a voice reminded her nastily._

 _Carina ignored it._

 _She grabbed his arm, and then they were gone._

~~~xxx~~~

Carina's knees buckled, and she was caught by Rosalie, who glanced down at her worriedly.

"What happened?"

After what she had just seen, it was no surprise that Carina flung herself into Rosalie's arms, quivering.

"Carina?"

Carina did not speak at first, unable to believe it. It had been a vision, sure, but it had been so real...her chest still ached. Aro stared at her from across the field with sharp eyes.

"Now you see," Alice's voice hit her ears. "Your choice will affect us all."

Aro cast a wary glance at Carina once more, before turning to his fellow kings and their guard.

"Let us go," he told them.

Caius began to protest, but was quickly shut down, and soon, the Volturi were gone, leaving the Cullens and their friends to celebrate.

Carina couldn't bring herself to. She only pressed herself closer to Rosalie, burying her face in the vampire's hair.

She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

Rosalie did not question it yet. Carina could feel Tanya's eyes on them, but she did not care right now.

Her worst nightmare almost came true.

She needed rest.

~~~xxx~~~

"You killed Regulus," said Tanya later that night, watching Carina carefully. "Our contract was broken."

"Yes."

"You are still bound to me, you know. You swore, both by your life and magic."

"I'll lose my life soon enough," Carina muttered, picking at a loose thread on her couch. "You could always release me."

She had known Tanya could release her from the bond after Regulus was killed, but she did not think the blonde would ever do so. Not with how things had been lately, or after the deal.

"I know."

"What did you see?"

"What?"

"What did you see?" Tanya repeated, quietly. "I know you saw whatever Alice showed Aro. It shook you. What was it?"

Carina stared at her for a few moments, before slowly beginning to explain the entirety of the vision.

Tanya was a good listener, she'd admit. The vampire did not interrupt her at all.

"I destroyed everything," Carina finished in a murmur, tearing the thread from the couch. "My friend. My sister. My mate."

There was a stab of pity that was not her own, and the raven haired girl's head snapped up. She scowled.

"I'm sorry," the vampire across from her sighed, no words needing to be said. She was silent for a long few moments, staring at a place just behind Carina's ear. Finally, she whispered, "I should never have done this. It was foolish of me to think...I am too old to be making such rash decisions. I shouldn't have hoped. I have let this go on for too long, thinking you could care for me in some way. I thought I could win you over, despite having a mate...I have never done something so stupid in my life."

Carina agreed quite vocally, and Tanya only shook her head, fondness enveloping Carina.

"I release you," said Tanya abruptly, strongly. "I, Tanya Denali, do release Carina Black from her bond. Her debt is paid. So I speak, so I intend," there was a small, forlorn smile. "so mote it be."

Something inside Carina snapped, as though it were a string being cut, and she leaned back in her seat, breathing hard.

"Just like that?" she demanded. "No strings, no—"

"Just like that," Tanya murmured. She reached out to squeeze Carina's hand. "I am going home. Hopefully, someday, you will forgive me. I will always regret what I have done here. I will never do such a thing again."

Then, she was gone, leaving Carina to sit in her chair, blinking rapidly.

 _After everything...she just released me?_

There was no time to dwell on it, however, for the weariness hit her all at once, and her eyes drooped briefly.

 _Better get to bed, I suppose...I'll think more on it in the morning._

Carina made her way up the stairs, staggering just a bit, and opened her door.

She was greeted with the sight of Rosalie Hale reclined back against the pillows, arms held out and a smile on her face.

Needless to say, Carina wasted no time in falling into her mate's arms, pressing herself as close as she could.

Rosalie held her tightly, stroking her hair tenderly as she whispered, "I love you."

Barely awake, intoxicated by the smell of lavender, Carina said instead two words.

" _Marry me."_


	43. Chapter 43

**Teddy's name was originally Edward in canon, but due to obvious reasons, I chose to give him the very cliche name of Theodore, for those that might notice and protest. Sorry if there are any errors, but things with my devices have been a bit wonky lately and I have no idea why. Hope everyone had a happy New Year!**

 **if its not something**

 **that can bring you to**

 **your knees, then you**

 **probably won't take**

 **a stand for it.**

 **because that is how**

 **it works so much of**

 **the time.**

 **the things that make**

 **us the weakest,**

 **also make us the**

 **strongest.**

 **-JmStorm**

Rosalie stared down at Carina, completely bewildered. She had been laying there like this for a few hours now, waiting for her mate to awaken.

The blonde was still reeling from last night, to be honest.

First, Tamya had come into the Cullen home to speak with Rosalie, telling her that she had released Carina of the bond and that she wished them the best. Truthfully, she had never seen Tanya so...so down, for lack of better word.

 _She cared for Carina, in her way,_ part of her reminded. _And she came to her senses. She's gone now._

The Denali coven had departed not long after, following their leader, and Rosalie was glad. While she cared for them, enough trouble had been caused.

Rosalie sighed at the thought, before she tugged Carina on top of her, relishing in the feel of her mate so close again.

The raven haired girl grunted, voice muffled from Rosalie's chest, "Last night wasn't a dream, then."

"No," Rosalie chuckled, as Carina lifted her head and regarded her with hazy gray eyes. The blonde sobered for a moment. "Carina...you said something last night…"

Carina rolled away, off the bed, and was already rummaging through her closet for some clothes. "And?"

"It was...startling, for lack of better word."

The raven haired girl only hummed in acknowledgement, and Rosalie politely looked away while she tugged on some new jeans and threw off her old shirt.

"You asked me to marry you," Rosalie continued slowly, watching for her mate's reaction.

Carina emerged from the closet, buttoning her shirt, and said carelessly, "Yeah?"

The blonde frowned at her. "Did you hear a word I said?"

Carina perched herself on the side of the bed next to Rosalie.

"I asked you to marry me," the witch rose her brows.

"You're kidding me!" Rosalie insisted, disbelief clear on her face. What about this was Carina not getting?

"Not particularly."

"You were half asleep, Carina, surely you didn't mean-"

"Oh, I meant it."

Carina leaned over her lap and pulled open a drawer on the nightstand. She produced a ring of silver, two halves of it twining together like vines, coming up to encircle an amethyst stone. It was so simple, but easily the most beautiful thing Rosalie had ever seen.

Rosalie stared. "How long have you had that?"

"Not long," Carina ran a hand through her hair, twisting the ring about with a contemplative look on her face. "Just before the Tanya incident, I think. You know, I remembered how you told me that, when you were human, you had violet eyes. This is the closest I could get, but…"

"Carina…" Rosalie carefully accepted the ring she was handed and turned it over, studying it. "How much did this cost?"

She glanced back up to find Carina shaking her head, advising, "Don't ask."

"You didn't have to...you don't even know if I'll say yes!" the blonde threw up her hand, incredulous.

"You'd say no?" Carina actually looked amused.

Rosalie wouldn't, and they both knew it. Teasing the witch was always fun, and she couldn't help herself more often than not. The gesture itself was incredibly sweet.

"Read the inside," her mate ordered.

Dutifully, the blonde did.

 _Nunc scio quid sit amor._

Latin was a dead language, one of the few that Rosalie had never bothered to learn. This caused her to look to Carina for an answer.

There was a pause, and then, "Now I know what love is."

"Yes," Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes fondly.

"Of course," Carina's lips twitched, and she abruptly snatched the ring back.

Rosalie raised her brows.

"I did a lot of thinking about this, you know," Carina rolled the ring between her fingers, speaking softly, "I didn't just...decide. I knew we would get the bond and the contract sorted out somehow, eventually. I wasn't going to ask you for a while yet, but after what I saw in Alice's vision…"

Rosalie knew. Alice and Edward had told them all what would have happened if Aro had started a battle. He would have lost, and nearly everyone would have died due to Carina's explosion of grief.

"Well, I didn't want to wait after that," the raven haired girl continued. "And I don't want what happened to Regulus to be for nothing, either. However," she pointed at Rosalie. "you don't get the ring yet. I haven't given you a proper proposal."

"You don't have to," Rosalie told her, shaking her head. It was perfectly fine with her if there wasn't something grand, or just anything of that sort. "You're all I need."

"How did you get engaged to the bastard?" Carina spoke abruptly. "If you can tell me they didn't just slip a ring on your finger and tell you you were engaged…"

Rosalie couldn't, and so she kept silent.

"Exactly," the witch sighed and squeezed her hand, pocketing the ring. "You deserve a real proposal, Rose. Not a half-arsed thing where I hand you a ring and tell you I love you."

"You deserve that, too," Rosalie reminded her.

"I don't deserve anything. I don't even deserve you _."_

"Don't say that," the blonde sharply told her. "You beat yourself up enough as it is. You're far from perfect, but you're mine. I love you, and to be frank, I don't deserve _you."_

Carina arched a brow, but said nothing, merely scooted closer and drew Rosalie into her arms.

"I love you, too," the raven haired girl murmured, cheek pressed to the top of the vampire's head.

Rosalie smiled.

~~~xxx~~~

The others were informed, and the wedding was to be in the fall, sometime in October, to be exact. It certainly wasn't going to be held in Forks, but they hadn't planned that far ahead yet. To be honest, Carina was still working on the perfect proposal.

"Maybe I can recreate what I did at Christmas," she remarked to Luna, leaning back in her chair.

"Perhaps," the blonde hummed. "Though, then she would know what to expect as well."

"Maybe I can use bits, then," Carina frowned. " _Or,_ we could be under the northern lights when it happens. They're not far…"

She bounced Teddy on her knee rather absently, but when he squealed, stared down at him. An idea struck her, then. It was wildly sentimental, a big step, but then again, she knew they'd have children of their own sometime soon, in the next couple years or so…

"Emmett."

Emmett, who had been thus far quiet and listening to the plans, glanced up. "Huh?"

"You'll need to keep Rosalie from snooping around," Carina ordered. "We all know she'll get curious, especially if Alice sees what will happen and gets excited."

"Got it!" Emmett cheerily saluted. "What are you gonna do?"

"How do you both feel about a trip?"

Luna and Emmett exchanged looks and grinned.

~~~xxx~~~

"You want my blessing," stated Carlisle.

"Not really," Carina informed. "But Luna insisted I do it this way since the two of you are the closest things to parents she has," she smiled charmingly. "Regardless, I'm going to do it even if you say no, so let's wrap this up, shall we?"

Carlisle raised his brows. "I do believe you're not supposed to ask that way."

"I say yes," Esme told her husband, delighted. "I'd love for you to officially be part of the family."

"I know we can't choose our mates," Carlisle sighed, holding up his hands at the look from his wife. "But I haven't exactly...approved, if I'm being completely honest. I was brought up being told that two women should not be together, ever."

"So was I, but it doesn't mean I care _now,"_ Esme shook her head. "Just say yes."

"And you know we're not very fond of each other, Carina…"

Carina watched with narrowed eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Part of me thinks," the man continued haltingly. "that regardless of those views...you're not good enough for Rosalie."

"Carlisle-"

"No, it's okay," Carina held up a hand, stopping Esme from speaking. She straightened. "He's right. I'm not. Rosalie could do so much better than me, but like he said: you can't choose your mate. I doubt someone like me would have ever been her first, or second, choice. I might not have been one at all."

"Carina-"

The raven haired girl released a breath, continuing sharply, "I have never once tried to be something I'm not. I have a nasty temper. I get moody. I hurt people when I'm upset, and I _enjoy_ it. I can guarantee you right now I would rip this world apart for my son, or for Luna, or for Rosalie. There are a thousand other things I could list off about myself, but I won't. I never claimed I was good. Whatever good there was in me was wiped out a long time ago."

"Where are you going with this?" Carlisle folded his arms, thoughtful.

"She makes me...not _better_. Luna does that. But Rosalie makes me feel again, for more than just two people. I don't deserve her, but I can give her what she deserves. I don't care if you say yes, or if you say no. I'm marrying her anyway."

Carina left him no time to speak, for she was already twisting on the spot and apparating away.

Esme smacked him.

~~~xxx~~~

"See him, Ted?" Carina pointed down at the picture in her hands. "That's your dad."

"Mumma?" he scrunched his nose in confusion.

"C'mon," she gently touched his chubby little hand to it. "Repeat after Mumma, 'kay?"

"Kay."

"Dada," Carina tapped his hand to the picture.

"Dada," Teddy dutifully recited.

"Good boy," she smoothed his hair down, allowing him to study the photo, features morphing back to his normal ones that resembled the man so closely. It made her chest clench, but she knew not to push him further, not yet. He didn't understand it right now.

"Can I ask you a question, Ted?"

Teddy stared back at her with wide, innocent amber eyes. "Kay."

"You like Rose, yeah?"

"Yeah!" he grinned.

"You love her?"

"Uh huh!"

His enthusiasm made her smile, even as she slowly voiced her question.

"How would you like it if Rose was your other, new Mumma?"

Teddy frowned, appearing confused for a moment, before wrinkling his nose thoughtfully.

"She can' be Mumma," he said sternly. "You Mumma."

"Then what would she be?"

He tilted his head. "Mummy?"

"Really? You'd call Rose Mummy?"

The little boy smiled. "Uh huh. Mummy Rose."

Carina laughed and pulled him in for a hug, heart warming.

~~~xxx~~~

"Dad...she's beautiful. Inconceivably, irrevocably... _beautiful."_

Carina fiddled with her fingers, sitting cross legged on the floor of Grimmauld Place. Her father, hovering above her, laughed delightedly and patted an apparition of her on the back.

"You'd like her," she continued quietly, wistfully watching as Sirius grinned, perching on the edge of the table. "Not just because of how she looks, either. She's strong, and stubborn, and she challenges me in ways no one else does. She isn't the type of person I'd have picked for myself, or the one I originally wanted, but...she's exactly what I needed. Her name is Rosalie, and she's a vampire. Crazy, right?"

Sirius chattered on amicably.

"She's one of the fiercest people I know. She seems like a right bitch, and-well, alright, she _can be,_ but she's got a heart of gold, I swear. She loves Teddy, and she doesn't mind that I'm so...well, so _me."_

Her father slid from the table and moved to flop in the floor beside her, eyes passing through her and to the girl behind her. He wore a thoughtful expression.

"Hermione said she looks at me like I hung the moon," Carina laughed softly. "It's funny, because I never noticed. I was too busy watching _her."_

She smiled half-heartedly when he reached right through her.

"I proposed," she told Sirius. "Or, I will. She's going to marry me. She wants to have _children_ with me. She wants to spend eternity with me, and if I'm with her, I don't think it will be so bad. The world will burn, but...we'll be together. It's rather poetic, isn't it? A tragic romance. But it's worth it. More than worth it, to know I would have actually been happy and gotten to spend the rest of my days with the woman I love. _Love,_ Dad, isn't it mad? I'm in _love."_

Sirius sprung nimbly to his feet, shifting as he went, and Padfoot went bounding through her and around the corner after the lean black wolf.

"Nice talk." Carina let out a breath, before raising her wand.

She was sucked from the memory, and she lifted her head out of the pensive. Luna stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and smiling softly at her.

"I take it it went well?" the blonde inquired.

Carina moved to stand by her. "As well as expected, considering none of it was real."

"It was real to you," Luna squeezed her hand. "And that's what matters, isn't it? Somewhere, Sirius is watching over you. He's probably just as proud of you as I am."

"Maybe, Luna. Maybe."

Hand in hand, the two left the house together.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie had noticed Carina sneaking about for the past week or more, sending Emmett out to distract her. She was not stupid, knowing her mate was surely up to something, but chose not to interfere no matter how curious she was.

Waiting had seemed like the best option.

Now, as she stood out in the snow atop a mountain in Alaska, she wondered what it was she had been waiting for.

"How are you not cold?" she asked Carina, who was standing beside her in her normal leather jacket, hands in her pockets.

"Warming charm," Carina shrugged, and Rosalie raised her brows.

"You aren't very dressed up."

"Take me or leave me," the witch arched her own brow, prodding her arm. "This isn't exactly the place."

Rosalie also shrugged, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. "What is it you had to drag me to Alaska for?"

Carina cocked her head, a contemplative look on her face. After a moment, she smiled smugly and pointed above them.

"That."

Rosalie tipped her head back as the mountaintop was illuminated, and the northern lights stretched out above them in the sky.

"It's beautiful," the blonde murmured in wonder. She had lived in Alaska herself before and seen them, of course, but somehow, it seemed like she was seeing them again for the first time with Carina by her side.

They were silent for awhile, watching as the lights danced above them, before Carina tugged at Rosalie's hand.

The blonde turned.

"Here," Carina produced something from inside her jacket.

For a moment, Rosalie thought it would be the ring. She was a bit surprised when it was a folded up piece of paper.

Carefully, she took it.

"I managed to get everything worked out," Carina continued quietly, gray eyes luminous under the sky above. "It took some time...but, well."

Rosalie unfolded it at the gesture, and she frowned when she saw it was a document of some sort. Her eyes roved over it for a moment, and when she realised what it was, inhaled sharply.

"Carina…"

"Read it."

"This is to certify that Theodore Remus Lupin has been adopted into the Black Family by Carina Black and...and Rosalie Hale…"

Rosalie slowly lowered the paper, glancing up at Carina, who met her gaze steadily.

"He's ours?" Rosalie breathed, eyes wide, unable to believe it.

"He's ours," Carina confirmed.

"I knew you'd talked about children, but I never thought you would do this," the blonde stared down at the paper in wonder, trailing her fingers over it.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought...well, I don't know what I thought, to be honest. I didn't expect it."

Carina shrugged, ducking her head. "May as well go all out, yeah?"

"This is amazing," Rosalie leaned down (sometimes Carina cursed the four inch height difference) and kissed her cheek, unable to believe it. It was so surreal, like something out of a dream. "Thank you so much, Carina."

" _You're_ amazing," Carina smiled at her, before dropping to her knees in the snow.

"Carina, you don't have to-"

"I do," the witch cut across her, speaking softly. "This isn't as grand as I'd have liked for you, but I'd like to think it's just as meaningful. Will you marry me?"

"Of course," Rosalie told her fondly, before slipping the ring on her finger. "Now get out of the snow, you idiot."

"Your idiot."

"Yes," the blonde laughed. "My idiot. Forever."

"Forever," Carina promised, before patting the snow beside her. "Come on, love. We're alone up here, let's make snow angels."

"Snow angels, really?" Rosalie arched a brow, nevertheless lowering herself and lying back.

The stunning grin she received in answer was enough to warm her from the inside out.

"I won't tell if you won't."

With snowflakes sticking to her lashes, cheeks tinted pink and hair blown back, Rosalie was positive Carina Black was the most beautiful being she had ever seen.

Needless to say, Rosalie made an angel, and the two stayed on the mountain the rest of the night under the northern lights, playing in the snow like children.

~~~xxx~~~

"You're getting married?"

"Yes."

"You better make me a bridesmaid."

"No problem. Actually, better yet, I'll have two maids of honor."

"Is that allowed?"

"To hell with what's allowed, it's _my_ wedding and I can do what I want."

"That's the spirit, Wicked. Think the missus will allow it?"

"Of course. Emmett is her choice for best man, anyway, and if Jacob is invited, so are you."

"I _might_ wear a dress."

"Just don't wear white. Rose will slaughter us all."

"Wasn't planning on it. Are you wearing one?"

"What, a dress?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe. I sort of want her to be the only one in a wedding dress, though. Her last engagement was...problematic."

"I get it. Let her have her big day, huh?"

"Mhmm."

"And then you're gonna have her babies?"

" _Our_ children, yes, unless we can come up with a way for her to carry. Magic can do a lot."

"I don't get you, Wicked."

"I don't get me, either."

"You're crazy."

"Very."

"Well, so long as we're on the same page," Leah raised her glass of firewhisky. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Carina smirked.

~~~xxx~~~

"Mummy!"

Rosalie absently turned a nudged Carina, who was reclined back on the couch with the blonde curled against her, reading a book.

"Carina," Rosalie repeated, prodding her.

"Hmm?" Carina glanced up from her book.

"Teddy is calling for you."

As if on cue, the boy shouted again, "Mummy!"

"Oh, no," Carina shook her head and went back to the book. "He doesn't want _me."_

"Yes, he does," Rosalie frowned.

"No, he doesn't."

"Mummy!"

"See?" the raven haired girl deliberately turned a page and ignored his call. "If you're so concerned, why don't you deal with it?"

When there was another shout, Rosalie made her way across the room and lifted the boy out of his playpen.

Teddy beamed at her.

"She won't pay attention to you, will she?" she whispered to the child fondly, bouncing him. He squealed. "Well, I've got you."

"Mummy," Teddy grinned, patting her cheek.

Rosalie blinked, having thought he would stop when she came over. "What?"

He frowned at her, scrunching his nose as he placed his little hand on her cheek again.

"Mummy Rose," he said sternly.

The blonde, startled, nearly dropped him.

Teddy recovered fairly quickly from the little jolt, and Rosalie whipped around, accusing, "You told him to do this!"

"I didn't _tell_ him," Carina nonchalantly turned the page of her book again. "I asked him. He wanted to, so there you have it. Besides, he _is_ your son, so it's only fitting."

The witch finally put the book down and made her way over, looking smug.

"And you thought he was calling for me," she teased.

"Shut up," Rosalie shoved her.

"Yes, love."

The vampire rolled her eyes, but nevertheless smiled at Carina, who kissed her cheek and snatched Teddy away.

"Hey!"

"Mine now!" Carina taunted, purposefully twisting when Rosalie made to grab him back. Throughout the ordeal, Teddy only shrieked with delight at the new game. "Catch us if you can!"

She promptly apparated away, leaving Rosalie to huff exasperatedly and hurry out the door to start her search.


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, and to be honest, I can't see pairing Tanya with Narcissa or Draco. Their characters just don't really...well, fit, I guess. I can't see her with Andromeda either, though I've considered that and even Leah. I do want to find** _ **someone**_ **for her, though, so I don't know if I'll make up someone or just find someone who seems like the right fit. Anyhow, enjoy the Rosalina (hehe, ship name, tell me if it's dumb) fluff!**

 **With all my heart, and all my soul, I**

 **will love you till the winds don't**

 **blow. Until the oceans turn to stone,**

 **my love is yours and yours alone.**

 **My love is forever, until forever's**

 **gone.**

 **-Kenny Rogers**

Winter came and went, and spring hit them all with a sense of relief. They had tired of the snow, not that spring in Forks was any less cold, or wet.

Still, Carina liked watching Luna bounce about the backyard, sniffing flowers that had bloomed. It made her smile to see the blonde happy, especially after the Bellatrix incident and her kidnapping.

"They're so pretty!" Luna laughed, not bothered at all as raindrops started to fall in a light sprinkle down upon them.

She spread her arms and turned in a circle, smiling widely as she angled her face to the sky and closed her eyes.

"You're pretty," Carina remarked, lips twitching. "You look like a nymph."

Luna opened her eyes, delighted. "Thank you. Dance with me?"

"No way," the older girl shook her head, hefting Teddy higher onto her hip. He had insisted on being carried after he toddled a few laps around the yard.

"Please?" Wide, pleading silver eyes caught hers.

Carina scrunched her nose at Luna's pout, but nevertheless acquiesced, "Fine."

Luna grinned again and tugged Carina forward by her free hand, and the raven haired girl rolled her eyes at the blonde's impatient wiggling.

She hoisted Teddy onto her shoulders and cast a brief sticking charm to hold him there, before taking both of Luna's hands in hers as requested.

With a groan, she allowed her friend to spin them around, over and over, as rain fell down upon them. It was embarrassing, to be honest, but she couldn't regret agreeing when both Teddy and Luna were laughing and screaming their joy to the heavens.

Carina couldn't even help laughing herself as Luna pulled a face at her, moving so that she could twirl under Carina's arm and crash back into her.

The older witch reached up to tweak Teddy's nose when he tugged at her hair, and he squealed.

"More, more!"

The rain was coming down harder now, but her little son didn't seem to mind, and neither did Luna, though Carina was mildly worried one of them would catch a cold.

 _A little playing in the rain never hurt anyone. His immune system is better, anyway,_ she thought, inwardly rolling her eyes as she waved her wand over Teddy's coat to repel the rain despite it, just in case.

Besides, who was she to deny them?

~~~xxx~~~

Emmett and Rosalie found them like that a while later, twirling through the garden in the rain, heads thrown back and delighted laughs escaping them.

"I want to marry her," Emmett told Rosalie, eyes never once leaving his mate. He looked positively enthralled, and the blonde very nearly teased him for it.

She didn't quite get the chance, however, when her eyes finally focused on her own mate.

Carina's dark hair was plastered to her head, clothing positively drenched, and Teddy was on her shoulders, holding her head and screaming happily as they danced.

Rosalie was struck dumb for a moment by the ethereal beauty that was her forever, barely managing to reply to her brother, "I agree."

"You want to marry Luna?" Emmett nudged her, teasing.

"What?" Rosalie tore her eyes away from the sight. "No, no…I know we're getting married already, but is it bad that I want so terribly to propose as well? Seeing her like that, so…"

"Free? Gorgeous?" Emmett smiled, staring longingly after Luna. "I know."

"It makes you think that maybe eternity won't be so terrible after all," the other vampire murmured. "Even if we never have children of our own, if only because she's there."

The man did not get a chance to reply, for it seemed they were finally noticed, and Carina lifted Teddy from her shoulders to hold him against her hip, instead.

Luna bounded over with ease and leapt straight into Emmett's waiting arms.

At a slower pace, Carina made her way over and kissed Rosalie on the cheek, pushing the boy into her arms.

Rosalie very nearly questioned what she was doing when the raven haired girl was suddenly draped over her her back, pressing a kiss to her neck.

...and thoroughly soaking Rosalie's back.

"Carina!" the blonde turned in her lover's arms just in time to receive a dab of mud to the cheek.

"Oops," said Carina, not bothering at all to hide her smirk as she held up her hands, one of which was mud stained.

Rosalie hissed at her, advancing, but Carina only clucked her tongue in disapproval and pointed to Teddy.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and sat him atop the table on the porch.

"Stay," she commanded.

Rosalie advanced on Carina, who ducked under her arm and raced inside. The vampire chased after her at a fairly human pace, managing to tackle Carina to the couch.

The raven haired girl squirmed underneath her, bucking furiously, but Rosalie pinned her arms above her head with one hand. Slowly, using her free hand, she swiped her finger over the mud on her cheek and smeared it over Carina's nose.

The witch froze, wrinkling her nose and crossing her eyes to stare at the spot. When they flickered back up to Rosalie, her lips curled upward, and then her limbs shifted.

Not expecting her to transform, Rosalie hurried after the wolf as it made a mad dash upstairs. She rounded the corner to see Carina enter her bedroom and clamber out the window, onto the roof, and she followed until they were stood atop the highest peak.

"Nowhere to go now," Rosalie teased.

Carina smiled, took a step back, and fell off the roof.

"CARINA!"

Rosalie leapt from the roof and hit the ground hard, whipping about in search of her mate as she accused Luna, "Where is she?"

Luna, just like Carina had before, smiled. She pointed upward, and it was only then that Rosalie noticed her mate sitting on the branch of a tree, unharmed.

She jerked Carina down and into her arms, cuffing her over the head.

"You idiot!"

Carina shrugged and pushed her wet hair back, eyes positively sparkling as she teased, "I win."

Rosalie smacked her again. "This wasn't about winning! How did you…"

"Apparated."

"Idiot," the blonde repeated.

Carina squirmed to get down, but when Rosalie did not relinquish her hold, huffed.

"I could do this to you just as easily, you know."

"I very much doubt that."

"Don't test me."

"I'd never," Rosalie rolled her eyes fondly.

Carina twisted in her grip, and for a moment, the vampire feared she was going to apparate away. Instead, the raven haired girl only moved so that she could wrap long legs around Rosalie's waist, sitting snugly on her hip.

"If you insist," Carina told her. "You can carry me back."

Rosalie raised her brows and promptly dropped the witch, who made a face, but then reached over and swept Rosalie off her feet.

Literally. No magic, no warning, and then Carina was marching off with the blonde in her arms.

"Carina!"

"Surprised?" Carina grunted.

"I'm heavy, aren't I?"

"No."

"I am."

"Okay, you're fat."

"I didn't say that," Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"Oops."

She hit the other woman for the third time that day.

"If you two are done," Emmett scolded them, wagging his finger. "There is a child present."

There was a click, and Luna smiled serenely at them, holding a camera she had gotten out of nowhere.

"Shut up," Carina scoffed. "We haven't done anything terrible…" she tilted her head consideringly and tightened her grip on Rosalie. "Yet."

"Yet?" Rosalie arched a brow, her mind admittedly traveling to a not so-innocent place at her mate's half smirk.

Carina allowed Rosalie to stand back on her own two feet, and the blonde scooped Teddy into her arms at his cries of, "Mummy, up!"

Finally, when Emmett and Luna ambled their way inside, Rosalie's question was answered after Carina leaned in close to whisper in her ear,

" _Yet_."

~~~xxx~~~

"Stop, stop," Carina finally deigned to order Alice, who had been flitting about excitedly, babbling about flowers and dresses and Paris. "You're not planning our wedding."

"But I did Bella and Edward's, and look how wonderful that turned out!" Alice put her hands on her hips.

"They wanted to run off and elope."

"They thanked me later."

"You're still not planning the wedding. As Rosalie's sister, it's inevitable that you're going to _help,_ but I'm not letting you take over."

"But I've _seen_ it!" the little vampire pleaded. "If you just let me handle things, it will be perfect!"

"No," Carina repeated, this time firmer, harsher. "We don't need _perfect._ Rosalie gets to plan her actual wedding this time, to _her_ standards, and I'll be doing the same on my part. You are allowed to help, and that's it."

Alice sighed. "Can I plan the guest list?"

"Luna is doing that."

The vampire brightened. "Oh, then I'll help!"

She rushed off before Carina could get another word in, and the witch turned to thump her head against the wall, groaning.

 _I have a feeling I'm going to have to check that list when they're finished…_

~~~xxx~~~

Spring came and went, as did Teddy's third birthday (which turned out to be a very large affair at Carina's home), and now, it was Carina's.

"You're twenty," Luna teased. "No longer an angsty teenager. Whatever will you do?"

"Be an angsty adult?" Carina mildly suggested, rolling back over in the bed. It was one of the few nights she and Luna were alone in the house due to Rose and Emmett's inclusion into their lives.

"Don't go back to sleep!"

Carina pulled her pillow over her head.

"It's midnight."

" _Exactly_ midnight," she could all but hear Luna's smugness. "Typically you aren't in bed until two."

"I am the mother of a rambunctious three-year-old and I babysit your sorry arse on a daily basis. I deserve this."

"Of course you do," Luna patted her head placatingly, sliding from the bed. "Don't worry, Teddy and I will be back at six to wake you again."

Carina made a rude gesture without looking up and burrowed under the covers.

~~~xxx~~~

"I hate my life, I hate my life," the raven haired woman mumbled in time with Teddy's jumps, each jostling her further out of her slumber. She had tried so hard to get back to sleep, but the boy was having none of it. "I hate my life, I hate...BLOODY HELL!"

He had just fallen directly on top of her chest, knocking the wind out of her as she threw her pillow across the room to ease her exasperation.

"Bad word!" Teddy stared at her accusingly, their noses smushed together. "No bad words, Mumma. Naughty."

Carina narrowed her eyes at him and rolled off the bed, knocking the child off in the process.

"Hey!"

He hurried along after her, tugging at her sleeveless shirt the whole way, chanting, "Mumma, Mumma, Mumma, Mumma…"

"Yes?" she finally conceded, arching a brow.

"Happy birthday," Teddy smiled brightly up at her. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Ted," Carina tiredly ruffled his hair and swept into the kitchen, snagging her hot cup of coffee without bothering to see who it was from.

She was engulfed in a pair of strong, disconcertingly warm arms, and a voice husked in her ear, "You don't love me?"

Carina leaned back into Leah and tilted her head back, grumbling, "I hate you."

"Hey," Leah cried in offense, pinching the witch's side. "I brought you the coffee!"

"You bought it?"

"Yes! So, you could serve to be a little nicer, 'cause I'm not against beating you up on your birthday."

"I love you so much," Carina drawled flatly, taking another long drink. "I want to call off my engagement right now and elope with you, I'm so grateful."

"I hope not," came an amused voice, and Emmett bounded in to press a kiss to her cheek in greeting. "Happy birthday! Oh, Rose is kinda right behind me, so-"

"Dog."

"Leech."

Carina peered lazily over the rim of her cup, and her grip slipped a little when Rosalie came striding in purposefully, sunglasses perched on her nose. She looked even better than usual, fashionably so, blonde curls falling over one shoulder, heels clacking on the tile.

Leah put a hand under the cup and pushed it up. "Really, Wicked?"

"Now," Rosalie crossed her arms and raised a brow, speaking slowly, "What is going on here?"

Carina paused, cocking her head as she noticed Emmett and Luna watching with great amusement, and then glanced down at the tan arm slung carelessly around her stomach.

To be completely honest, she was still rather out of it.

"Hi, Mummy!" Teddy beamed up at Rosalie, who smiled when he hugged her around the legs. "Mumma an' Leah are huggin'!"

"I can see that," the blonde narrowed her eyes slightly. "Carina…"

Carina dutifully extracted herself from Leah's excruciatingly warm touch and fell back into her mate's cool one, the temperature change sending goosebumps up her arms.

Regardless, she took another sip of her coffee, closed her eyes, and sighed contentedly. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Carina, and though the girl could not see, knew she was glaring.

"Happy Birthday," Rosalie murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"I feel underdressed," Carina mumbled, tipping her head back so that it rested against Rosalie's shoulder. She was in an old pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a sleeveless shirt.

"I like you anyway you are," the blonde kissed the side of her head, fingers brushing over where Carina's shirt had ridden up to expose a bit of skin.

The raven haired woman hummed, sitting her now empty cup aside. "I should get dressed. I have a feeling you've all planned something."

"No-o," Emmett quickly denied, at the same time Luna said cheerily, " _May_ be."

Carina snorted and made to move, but Rosalie only held tighter, dropping her chin to Carina's shoulder.

"Rose," the witch sighed loudly.

"Carina."

"You're not letting go, are you."

"No."

"Come on, then," Carina tugged at Rosalie's hand, ignoring the catcalls from Emmett as she pulled her mate up the stairs, to her room, and shut the door.

Carina didn't particularly care for modesty in any case, not being ashamed of her body, so she stepped out of her pants and threw off her shirt.

She knew that Rosalie had looked away, and when she turned around, noticed the blonde had swiveled about to stare out the window.

Carina's lips twitched, and she could not help announcing, "I'm decent."

Rosalie turned, but when she saw her mate's state of undress, froze.

"Carina," she said slowly. "Go put some clothes on."

Carina tilted her head, moving forward instead so that they were chest to chest, staring up into darkened eyes.

"I want my present."

"You have plenty."

"But it's not everyday you turn twenty," the witch smiled charmingly and kissed her.

Rosalie responded well at first, but not once did her hands actually roam. Determined to fix that, Carina trailed kisses down Rosalie's neck and back up again, ghosting over the shell of her ear before returning to her lips.

One of the blonde's hands tangled in raven locks, tugging hard, and this made Carina smirk into the kiss, for this was what she had wanted- _passion_. The other hand fell over her backside, and then, the witch was lifted up, legs tangling around Rosalie's waist.

She shuddered when the vampire sucked at her pulse point, and then Carina was abruptly thrown onto the bed.

Rosalie went still again as she hovered over the young woman.

"Carina," Rosalie warned. "Don't start something you don't intend on finishing."

"Oh, do I wish to," Carina muttered, but nevertheless rolled out from under her mate and grabbed the first pair of jeans she could find (Rosalie wrinkled her nose at the very real hole in one worn knee), tugging them on.

The blonde actually laughed, but stood, halting Carina before she could pull on her shirt.

The witch was about to question her, turning her head so that she could see what was going on, but Rosalie only shook her head.

Grumbling, Carina ceased her motions, tensing slightly when fingers brushed tenderly over the scars on her back.

She jumped a bit when lips touched the bare skin, moving from one destination to another, pressing lightly. She recognized the pattern of the lash marks, and she shivered at the feeling.

"I love you, you know," Rosalie murmured. "Every last inch of you. It'll almost be a shame to see these gone when you change...they're a part of you."

With one last kiss between her shoulder blades, Rosalie drew away, and Carina slid her shirt on, finally turning.

"Let's get downstairs, before they all break something," Carina chose not to mention that there were sure to be difficulties in her changing, merely smiled.

Her vampire dutifully followed.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie watched as Carina reclined back in her seat, observing as everyone talked animatedly to one another. Jacob and Leah were in their own corner for now, and everyone else had separated into pairs as well, like normal.

She herself was left alone with Teddy and Rosalie, the former of who was eating some birthday cake, looking positively delighted as he reached up to smear some over her cheek.

Rosalie stifled a laugh.

Carina stared at him. "Teddy."

"Mumma," he grinned cheekily.

"No," she told him firmly. "No cake fights."

"Why?" Teddy pouted.

"Because I said so."

"But I wanna!"

"But _I_ don't wanna," Carina wiped the cake from her cheek, prodding his side. "Now finish eating it, or I won't take you to Gramma Andy's tonight."

Teddy's eyes widened almost comically, and he reached down and shoved the last (rather large) piece in his mouth. His cheeks bulged, and Carina chuckled.

Rosalie did not bother to hide her laugh this time, reaching around Carina to run her hand through the boy's hair.

"My little chipmunk," she said fondly, even as he grinned around his mouthful of cake.

"Carina?" a tentative voice asked.

The twenty-year-old glanced up, finding Renesmee fidgeting in front of her. "Yes?"

"Here," the hybrid held out a flower, obviously picked from Esme's garden outside. Renesmee's cheeks flushed. "I didn't know what to get you."

Carina stared down at the flower, twirling it between her fingers. Renesmee shifted anxiously, obviously awaiting a response, and Rosalie watched closely. Carina was typically unpredictable around Renesmee, not in a bad way, but in a way that made everyone around them immediately interested, for she had never shown a particular liking for the child.

The witch paused, then leaned forward (ignoring the child's tensing form) and tucked the stem behind Renesmee's ear.

"Pretty for a pretty girl," Carina said quietly, lightly, as she tucked the child's hair aside. "Thank you. But, it looks better on you than it ever would have on me."

If Renesmee had been pink before, she was positively red now, though she did beam, all signs of previous nervousness evaporating.

"Thanks!" she stammered. "I-I mean, you're welcome, I mean…you're really pretty too!"

Carina raised her brows, a bit bewildered, and Rosalie couldn't help but smile at the sight and action as her niece hurried away, embarrassed.

"Someone has a crush," she teased Carina softly.

"This is what I get for not agreeing to be her aunt," the witch grumbled back.

Rosalie shook her head. "You did that on purpose because you knew."

"...maybe."

The blonde kissed her mate's cheek, chuckling.

~~~xxx~~~

The party had escalated later in the night, after Teddy had been taken to Andromeda's. Jacob, Leah, and Carina had all started a drinking contest with firewhisky, despite the latter's prior refusal (she couldn't handle being called a coward afterward, however, and did it anyway) to see who could handle the alcohol better.

Jacob, not used to the strong effects, was completely plastered by his second bottle.

Leah was gone by her third.

Carina was the only one able to walk a straight line at the third bottle, surprisingly enough, though she did fall over shortly after and needed to be taken home by Rosalie.

The blonde herself was glad, to be honest. She much preferred being in bed, her head on her mate's chest as she listened to the strong, steady heart beneath her.

Carina was a rather affectionate drunk, too, so that definitely helped. Rosalie had been thoroughly hugged and kissed and cuddled, far, far more than was ever normal, and she had not been able to bring herself to stop it. Truthfully, she even liked it, not to mention found it incredibly amusing.

The blonde was near positive Carina was asleep an hour after they got there, but she was proven wrong when there was a near inaudible mumble of, "Love you, Rosie."

Rosalie decided right then and there, as a clumsy hand stroked her hair once, twice, before falling away, that she was going to propose (propose _back?)_ to Carina Black.


	45. Chapter 45

**You know, I never thought about Gabrielle and Tanya...it seems like it would fit, to me. Makes sense. I feel dumb for completely overlooking it, so thanks, I might just end up trying that!**

 **If I had a flower for everytime I**

 **thought of you, I could walk in**

 **my garden forever.**

 **-Alfred Tennyson**

"You want us to make the potion?"

"Yes."

Draco stared at Carina. "You would _trust_ us to make that potion? The one _you'd_ be ingesting?"

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't trust us."

"I've had to learn to," Carina gave him a pointed stare, and he shivered, remembering when they had infiltrated Bellatrix's manor. He still had nightmares.

"Fair enough," Draco conceded, but still could not shake the disbelief. "So, you want to have children with your vampire?"

"Yes."

He hummed, leaning over the parchment the potion was written on. "I've never made this before, so mother will definitely have to help...we'll also have to tweak it to take in what's essentially dead DNA, so that it will mix with yours correctly."

"How long will it take?"

"You're getting married in October?" she nodded, and Draco straightened, brushing off his robes. "Sometime in November."

It was early August now, so three months was not completely unreasonable or too long. As a matter of fact, the timing was rather perfect.

There was a long bout of silence, before Draco spoke up again, quieter, "And after...they're going to change you."

"Yes."

"You do realize how badly things could go wrong, don't you? Your magic could fight against it, leave you in a coma...you'd have to give it up."

Carina had been trying not to think about it for weeks, in all honesty. The mere thought terrified her, and the mere idea of losing her magic…

"I'm sure I can find some way to keep it," she brushed off his worries, moving to leave.

Draco stopped her with a firm hand on her upper arm. She stared at it, then flicked her eyes up to her cousin in a clear message of, _Let go._

He didn't.

"Black…" he frowned at her. "You know it won't work like that. And you know what happens to people who lose their magic. They go into shock. You won't be right for a long time after. Are you sure this is worth it?"

Carina shook his arm off, trembling as she said coldly, "Yes, it is. Owl me if I'm needed. Goodbye, Draco."

She apparated away on the spot, not bothering to leave through the door first like she had previously intended.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie took Carina on a date, first to a rather fancy restaurant, and then out dancing.

It had been fun, the witch would admit. She'd actually laughed far more times than she normally did, enjoyed completely beating out everyone on the floor while dancing with Rosalie.

They had retired back home shortly after, though they were sat upon the roof instead of inside, pointing out various constellations.

"You know," Carina said softly, staring up at the dog star. "I used to look out my windows and name every constellation I could think of. The stars were always my only comfort, my only friends, my only escape from my life...it's highly ironic that Sirius was my favorite. I didn't think about it until much later, after...well, it never occurred to me."

Rosalie listened intently, subtly fingering the ring she had brought, holding it just out of sight. She was enamored by this woman, her mate, who looked like a dark angel in the moonlight. She was something to be revered, cherished.

"I loved him so much," Carina's eyes did not stray from the particular star, gray eyes gleaming. "I still do. But a part of me hates him for leaving me, not once, but twice. If he hadn't have come to our rescue, we would still be together. If he hadn't have gone after the rat, we'd have been together all along. But," she sighed a trifle wistfully. "somehow, I've never been able to hold it against him. I've always loved him more than I hated him, because even when he wasn't there, he was, watching over me. I'd like to think he'd be proud of me, love me regardless of what I've done. He certainly was before."

"It disappoints me," she continued, finally looking down at her hands. "Because Remus is gone, too. He was the only other father figure I had, and Teddy would have loved him. They're both gone, and now...now there's no one to walk me down the aisle, or to watch my wedding, or see my children. They're both gone. Sometimes, I wonder if my luck will run out and I'll lose you, too."

"You'll never lose me," Rosalie told her, reaching out to tenderly run a hand through her mate's hair. She stared for a moment, lips twitching when Carina's hand reached up to cover hers. "You know, I've always considered myself to be the most beautiful creature in the world. Others have told me as much. But the moment I saw you, I knew I had never been so wrong, because finally, there was someone who challenged me. Someone who _beat_ me. You are the most stunning woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I'm infinitely glad I've been given the chance to love you, Carina. Will you marry me?"

She produced the ring she'd had made, one that matched her own, but was centered with a ruby instead. Carina's birthstone, the color her eyes would be in the next year.

Carina paused for a moment, cocking her head at the sight of the ring as she asked amusedly, "Didn't we already do this?"

"Perhaps," Rosalie hummed. "But you deserve this, more than anyone. I couldn't contain myself, I'm afraid."

Carina slid the ring onto her finger, shaking her head. "Of course not, I'm fabulous."

"And humble, too, I see."

"Ever so."

Rosalie laughed.

~~~xxx~~~

"Draco and Narcissa?"

"The Malfoys? I guess."

"How about Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"I suppose, if you want. I don't really care."

"Andromeda?"

"She'll kill me if I don't."

"My father?"

"Go ahead."

"The Cullens?"

"Rosalie's family, so yes."

"The Weasleys?"

"Ah...I don't know."

"Well, perhaps not Percy or Charlie since you don't particularly know them, but maybe Bill, Ginny, and George? Fleur would come with him, of course."

"Alright."

"Gabrielle?"

"Of course."

"The Denali coven?"

"If Rosalie wants."

"The Clearwaters?"

"Mm...Seth too?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's Leah's brother….alright, I guess so."

"Jacob?"

"Fine."

"Oh, you might want to look at these...Alice drew up three more pages."

" _Three?"_

"Yes. She got very excited when she said you told her she could help with the list."

"...no. I did not say that. I never once said that. You, you're doing fine. All these names...I don't even know these people! No. Trash these. Better yet…"

"Oooo, smoke!"

"Now, tell her to stop, before I blast her to the moon."

"I'm still a bit surprised you can do that."

"I know, right? Here, take Teddy while I…"

"Shouldn't you be with Rosalie, going over the other plans? The wedding is next month!"

"Oh, bloody hell, I forgot all about it, I wanted to check over the list...bye, Luna!"

Luna smiled at the empty spot. "Bye."

~~~xxx~~~

Hermione had been having a relatively calm weekend, spending time with Harry, Ron, and Ginny at Harry's flat. They had been spending their time catching up, talking about their jobs, playing the occasional board game, etc. It was all normal things they did everytime this happened.

She did not expect an owl to fly into the window.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, hurriedly rushing over and throwing it open.

The owl, affronted, hopped inside, dropping the two cards in its beak.

Ginny picked up one, and when she got the chance to read it, grinned widely.

"Well, well…"

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Look for yourself," his girlfriend plopped down beside him, passing Ron and Hermione their card.

Hermione paused, opened it up, and read aloud, " _You are cordially invited to witness the union of Carina Black and Rosalie Hale on October 16th. Further things such as time and location are still being decided, and once you rsvp, details will be provided."_

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed. "I didn't think we'd get invited to the _wedding!_ D'you reckon we should go?"

Ginny stared at him. "Are you kidding me? Of course we're going! Right, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."

"It's settled, then," said Hermione, who reached over to grab a piece of parchment. She wrote a reply and signed her name, before passing it off to the others to do as well.

When the owl had taken the parchment, they all watched it fly away, more excited than they had been in awhile.

~~~xxx~~~

"She invited us to the wedding?" Draco stared down at the parchment in his hands.

"That's...thoughtful of her," said Narcissa after a moment. "Do you wish to go?"

"I think so, yes," he nodded slowly, before frowning. "You know, she has no one to walk her down the aisle. I just realized. Black and Lupin are both dead."

"And you're her oldest remaining male blood relative," his mother finished, tipping her head in acknowledgement. "You have the right, if you felt so inclined."

Draco turned his gaze to the parchment again, pausing. He and Carina got along much better now, after all the training and hardship they had endured. While they were not close as family he supposed that, in some way, she was the closest to a friend he had.

She had loved her father and Lupin with a passion, he remembered. She had cried for them in her sleep, screamed and begged and…

He shuddered just thinking about it, what such a strong witch could be reduced to, all because of the horrors her mind would bring forth.

Draco wasn't sure if she considered him something of a friend or not. He knew she wouldn't exactly be desperate for him to walk her down the aisle, but he also realized that it had to be eating at her, to have both men she loved gone and no one to do so with.

He supposed she felt alone. He knew he did most days, despite having his mother around for company. To be honest, he almost missed her (while mostly vexing) presence. It had certainly made things more interesting.

"I don't know," Draco said finally. "But I'll visit her soon and ask. Do you want to come, mother?"

He held his quill over a piece of parchment, waiting, and when his mother nodded once (though albeit reluctantly, as though reconsidering), wrote his reply.

~~~xxx~~~

Gabrielle clutched the invitation card in her hands, practically vibrating from excitement.

She was invited to Carina's wedding, and she had no doubt it would be absolutely marvelous. She couldn't wait!

Fleur and Bill had already sent their acceptance letters, as had the other Weasleys invited. She remembered hearing it mentioned that Andromeda Tonks had gotten hers, too.

"Per'aps she will let me stay before ze wedding," Gabrielle mused. "Take 'er out for something of a girl's night...some of ze others would be thrilled, I think."

She smiled, and sent off her reply.

~~~xxx~~~

Tanya gripped the invitation in her hands, nearly tearing it in two. Kate, sensing her turmoil, snatched it away. When she read it, her brows raised.

"Oh."

"There's a letter," Carmen held up the offending item. "It's addressed to you, Tanya."

Tanya slowly took it, eyes scanning the page. She did not quite recognize the slanted, narrow handwriting, but felt as though she knew who it was from.

 _I'll admit, I wasn't too keen on the idea of inviting you. I left the decision up to Rosalie, and Alice persuaded her in turn, though in part, she did want you there. I understand this will probably bother you. It may even hurt. But don't ruin my wedding, or I swear-_

Tanya hid a wince at how the sentence was crossed out, but still easily readable.

 _No. I promised Luna I would try, and so I will. Teddy remembers you. He's even asked about you, once or twice. We'll be glad to have you if you're willing. Actually, there's even someone I want you to meet. I have a feeling you'll like her._

 _-_ _Carina Black_

Tanya gazed down at the words, trailing her finger lightly over the signature at the bottom. It made her hurt, just a little, but she recognized a second chance when she saw one, however reluctant.

"Are we going?" Eleazar asked gently.

Kate and Carmen watched carefully.

"Yes," said Tanya finally, decision made. "We're going."

~~~xxx~~~

Carina had been surprised to see Draco Malfoy step gracefully out of her Floo, looking completely unruffled.

"What is it?" she asked quickly, putting her book down and getting to her feet. "Is there something wrong with the potion?"

"No, no," Draco hurried to explain, shaking his head. "It's going relatively smoothly. We've managed to figure out how to combine the DNA with little issue, as well as get the required ingredients. We only have to brew it now. It might even be ready before next month."

"Thank Merlin," Carina ran a hand through her hair in relief, before pausing. "What are you doing here, then?"

"I realize," he said cautiously. "That this may be an uncomfortable topic. It's perfectly alright if you refuse…"

"What?"

"I'd like to offer to walk you down the aisle."

There was another pause, and Carina frowned. "You're kidding."

"No," Draco straightened. "I'm not. I knew that you've no other male relatives to walk you...I thought, perhaps, since we're on well terms and amicable enough, that I could at least offer."

"Oh."

Seeing his cousin struck dumb gave him a twinge of satisfaction, but it also made him anxious, for she was silent for awhile.

"If you're not open to it," he slowly backed away, fearing he'd made her angry. "I'll leave, Black."

Before he could reach the Floo, there was a hand on his arm, holding tightly. When he winced, Carina jerked away.

"There's no ulterior motive?"

"You spoke up for me," Draco reminded. "I have a job now. And...we're family. Blacks. We should, er...we should help each other. That's better than our predecessors, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Carina agreed slowly, as though the thought had never occurred to her. "You really want to do this?"

"Well, I mean…" he paused, smiling wryly at his own discomfort. "Yes. Yes, I'd like to."

His cousin released a breath. "Alright. Now go home and get to work on that potion."

Draco did as he was told.

~~~xxx~~~

The wedding was to be held at Little Nell, in Aspen, Colorado. Both of the brides to be had their own party nights, of course. Rosalie went with the vampires, and Carina with the younger witches and wizards (and Leah).

Rosalie and her party were fairly tame, only going on a hunting spree far into the mountains.

Carina and her party got thoroughly drunk that night and were found later in the morning, sprawled in a heap on the living room floor. Well, mostly. Gabrielle and Luna had curled up in a ball together, as had Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. Draco had crashed by the fire, while Leah and Carina had been found (strangely enough) on the roof, the former just about to fall.

That had been an interesting experience.

Now, however, was time to get ready for the wedding.

"I swear," Carina said to Andromeda, wincing. "Stop sticking me with pins, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" the woman raised a brow. "Stop fussing, Carina. You look wonderful in your dress."

"But, why couldn't I just have some trousers and a nice button up? That's fancy, isn't it?"

"We know for a fact you know what 'fancy' really looks like," Narcissa said sharply. "We have seen you dressed immaculately before. This is your _own_ wedding. Don't you want to look the best for your soon to be wife?"

"Yes," came the expected grumble.

"Good," Andromeda smiled. "Because I'm done with the dress. Now, Cissy, could you get her hair?"

The smile on Narcissa's face honestly unnerved Carina.

~~~xxx~~~

"Rose, you look beautiful!" Alice cried, clapping her hands.

"Even better than me on my wedding day," Bella complimented, stunned. "Way better. I mean, you normally look...but today...wow, we did a good job."

"Oh, please," Alice waved a hand. "All you did was bring me the necessary materials and offer encouragement."

"I supervised."

" _Sure."_

"How does Carina look?" Rosalie could not help but ask, swiveling in her chair. "What is she dressed in? She mentioned she wasn't wearing a dress…"

Alice only smiled and shook her head, miming zipping her lips.

Rosalie huffed.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina growled at Leah, who had been teasing her about looking like a "pretty princess" after the initial shock had worn off. It had been going on for ten minutes now, while she and her Maids of Honor and bridesmaids waited.

Leah and Luna were, of course, maids of honor. Gabrielle was her sole her bridesmaid.

Rosalie had her own, of course, in the forms of Alice, Bella, and Renesmee, who had been thrilled. Emmett was the best man, as Rosalie insisted he be, and that was how things had been set up.

That aside, they had been waiting for awhile, and Carina was growing increasingly impatient and, to the amusement of everyone else, anxious.

"What if she decides not to marry me at the last minute?" the raven haired girl threw her hands up. "Merlin, or something decides this would be the perfect moment to attack us? That would be just my luck, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," said Luna honestly, causing Carina to actually howl in frustration and pace more.

"It'll be fine," Draco rounded the corner, rolling his eyes and straightening the cuff of his suit. He had, thankfully, forgone dress robes. "Anyone with eyes can see how much that creature adores you."

"I mean, a bird could shit on you," Leah offered unhelpfully. "But that's really it."

"What she means is," Gabrielle spoke gently, taking Carina's hand. "That you 'ave no more enemies. They 'ave all been defeated, 'ave they not?"

"Yeah," Carina let out a relieved breath. "Yeah. You really think this'll go well?"

"We do," Luna smiled. "And we won't judge if you cry when Rosalie walks down after you."

"I don't cry."

"We'll see," Leah snorted, before patting her on the back.

Carina let loose a string of curse words that most certainly should _not_ have come out of her mouth while in a wedding dress.

~~~xxx~~~

"Rose," Bella said after a moment. "Are you alright?"

The beautiful bride had been staring blankly into space for awhile, and honestly, it was a little disconcerting, not to mention worrying.

"Fine," Rosalie absently murmured.

"Rose," Alice was the one who intervened, tapping her shoulder. "Come on, tell us what's up."

The blonde snapped out of her daze, blinking, before her lips tugged into a frown.

"When I was first set to be married," she started slowly. "I never imagined feeling like this. I thought I would be so excited, so _ready…"_

"Do you not want to marry Carina?" Bella's brows furrowed. "Because I think she might actually kill someone if you back out now."

"What?" Rosalie rose up out of her chair in indignation. "Of course I do!" she paused. "I merely never imagined being so...nervous. I didn't even get to have my first wedding, didn't get past the engagement...I'm afraid I'll do something to ruin it."

"Rose, you could walk through in a bag. Or throw things. Or show up drunk on blood. Or kill one of the attendants. She'll still be up there to say I do," Alice patted her hand soothingly.

Rosalie was bewildered. "Have I done that in any of your visions?"

"Well, yes," her sister shrugged. "But they were very unlikely ones and I have no idea why they could have happened in the first place. Regardless, at the end of it all, Carina still smiles and says I do."

"Nothing bad will happen?"

"Of course not."

"You've checked?"

"Duh."

"Good."

Rosalie stood up again. "I'm going to go talk to Emmett."

~~~xxx~~~

 **Quick note: I would highly suggest listening to Never Stop (Wedding Version) by Safetysuit while reading this. It only makes it better.**

Carina linked arms with Draco as the music started, feeling relatively calm about the whole situation as they made their way forward.

Well, relatively calm until they were halfway down the aisle and people were staring. And when she realized she'd be making her speech to Rosalie in _front_ of all these people.

Her hands trembled, but she stepped in time with Draco until she made it to the front, and he smiled slightly at her, before returning to his seat.

Gabrielle, Luna, and Leah followed after, thankfully, so that she was not standing there alone.

The music was still playing, and Carina's stomach churned as she waited rather impatiently.

 _Where is she where is she where is she? What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me, that I'm not good enough, or what if-_

Carina's entire thought process halted, and it were as if her entire world stopped as Carlisle led Rosalie out onto the aisle.

Her heart pounded hard in her ears, and everything else faded away into tunnel vision. All she could see was her ethereal bride, her angel, her everything.

 _Rosalie,_ she chanted in her head. _Rosalie Rosalie Rosalie. Oh my Merlin, this is happening...she's so beautiful…_

Her hands trembled, and she could admit unashamedly that her vision blurred with tears, just as Luna said they would.

Carina blinked rapidly, eyes clearing, and found Rosalie standing directly across from her, holding her bouquet and meeting her gaze with shining golden orbs.

" _You,"_ the raven haired girl breathed, damning all protocol or rules or whatever there may be. " _are so beautiful."_

Rosalie smiled widely, and the minister started to speak, but Carina's attention did not waver from her soon to be wife. She could do nothing but stare, feeling as if someone had knocked all the wind out of her (she would surely be embarrassed about this later).

To be honest, she barely missed the chance to say her vows. She was lucky she caught on in just that moment.

"Rosalie," Carina managed to force the words out, regaining some sense of dignity. "I have so much I could say. I _had s_ o much to say, but the moment I saw you walk down the aisle, you took my breath away. You captivate me, send me spiraling into a daze, all with one smile. One look. I've never before been glad I went through what I have, but knowing now that it lead me to you...I would do it all over, a thousand times. All the pain, all the hurt...none of that matters anymore, so long as you're with me," she didn't smile, she was too serious, but she reached out to take Rosalie's hand. "For so long as poets have tried to express love, none of it could compare to the love I have for you. I promise to give you everything I have, everything I am. I will never leave you wanting, nor will you ever have time to doubt my love, for I will spend the rest of eternity devoted solely to you. You will forever be my always."

She could, distinctly, hear muffled cries coming from the crowd, but she ignored it in favor of Rosalie, who looked as if she could cry, she would.

"I don't see how I'll ever be able to top that," the blonde tenderly reached out a hand to stroke Carina's cheek. "But just know that no matter where you go, as will I. When you're down, I will lift you up. When you're hurting, I will comfort you. When you need me, there I'll be. You will never be alone again. And no matter what has happened, no matter what you've done, no matter what you will do, I will always love you. I swear it."

Carina could have sworn her heart exploded. Her vision blurred again.

"You know," the minister said after a moment. "That trumps anything I was going to say after, so I'll only say: Rosalie Hale, do you take Carina Black to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Rosalie softly, squeezing Carina's hands, eyes glowing as the sun began to set. Her ring was slipped on.

"And do you, Carina Black, take Rosalie Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Carina agreed just as quietly, enthralled as the blonde's hair, too, shone, skin sparkling like diamonds. She allowed her mate to slide her ring on.

 _Angel._

"You may kiss the bride."

Rosalie surged forward and enveloped Carina in her arms, kissing her so thoroughly and so soundly that the minister had to clear his throat, though he was smiling.

Carina wasn't entirely positive she wasn't grinning like a fool.

Amidst the cheering, the clapping, and the party starting up anew, she tipped back her head and howled her joy to the sky.


	46. Chapter 46

**I recently made a Carina/Rose one shot where Carina meets Rosalie while she's still human in the 1930's. If it's something you're interested in, check it out!**

 **A successful marriage**

 **requires falling in love many**

 **times, always with the same**

 **person.**

 **\- Mignon McLaughlin**

"So," said Carina, reclining back on her hands, basking in the sun. "Are you Mrs. Black, or am I Mrs. Hale? I'd quite prefer if you were a Black."

"Rosalie Black," tested the blonde, before shrugging, also lying back in the sand. Her skin sparkled. "I suppose it sounds alright. Personally, I like Carina Hale, but you did propose first."

"So Mrs. Black it is," Carina smiled, before pausing. "Rose?"

Rosalie hummed in acknowledgement, lazily turning her head to regard her wife.

"Draco and Narcissa have been making that potion I told you about," the raven haired woman continued. "It should be done sometime in November, they said…"

Rosalie sat up abruptly, all attention focusing upon Carina. Her eyes were wide, yet more hopeful than she had ever seen. "Really?"

"Yes. I think it will speed up the pregnancy...I figured that maybe, after that, you can change me."

Rosalie blinked rapidly, before a sound low in her throat made Carina jump, surprised. She almost asked what was wrong, but was stopped when her wife tackled her back into the sand.

"I love you so much," Rosalie spoke, faster than Carina had ever heard her, like a mantra. She planted kisses all over the witch's face. "I love you, _I love you!"_

Carina cradled the vampire's face in her hands, brows raising.

"You're happy," she said needlessly, as she had months before. She was glad they had decided to make their honeymoon on Isle Esme, as Edward and Bella had. No one could disturb them here.

"Beyond happy," Rosalie was positively glowing. "I just...I can't wait. You're completely sure?"

"I mean, I never imagined I'd be the one carrying it," Carina shrugged, hands slipping to her wife's curves instead. "Not whenever I thought of children, anyway. But, yeah, I'm sure. Positive," she winked.

Rosalie laughed, shaking her head fondly and rolling away. "You're cheesy."

"You weren't complaining when we said our vows."

"That's because you rendered me speechless."

"Of course, I'm fabulous." There was a swat to the arm, and Carina actually laughed, conceding, "But, really. You make me feel that way every time you walk into a room, Rosalie. I cried when you walked up the aisle, for Merlin's sake!"

"I noticed," the blonde smirked. "I can remember as we were dancing after the wedding you finally let them fall."

"Because I was happy," the witch shrugged a second time, shameless. "I was given an angel to spend forever with."

"I'm no angel."

"Mm, not always," Carina leaned over to kiss her. "But you're mine regardless."

Rosalie's lips twitched, and she stood, throwing off her shirt and sliding her shorts off.

Carina's mouth went dry.

 _Bloody hell._

She'd seen Rosalie in shorts before, sure, but seeing this amount of leg, and the way she looked in that bikini…

Carina felt heat pool in her stomach and scowled. "Not funny."

Rosalie's eyes sparkled as she arched a brow. "I haven't done anything. Now, are you stripping as well, or are you swimming in that?"

The witch glanced down at her own shorts and sports bra, before shrugging and kicking them off.

"Satisfied?"

Rosalie's eyes raked over her almost hungrily. "Very."

"And if I wanted to, I dunno, take some more off?" Carina toyed with one of her straps, before turning her head and arching a brow.

"Carina…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't start something you can't finish," Rosalie warned again.

Carina pressed closer to her.

"And if I want to have a little fun?" she said huskily.

Rosalie's eyes gleamed. "I wouldn't be opposed."

Carina grinned, all pearly white with sharp canines. "Good."

~~~xxx~~~

Later on that evening, after an entire morning and afternoon in the ocean, something...interesting had happened, needless to say.

"I can't believe you forgot you had a wand," Rosalie chuckled, wrapping Carina's knuckles.

"I panicked," Carina defended, turning her head with a huff.

"You punched a shark. In the teeth."

"Well...I've never properly seen one before. At those things are bloody terrifying, alright?"

"Still, to suddenly forget you're a witch?"

Carina wrinkled her nose. "Shut up. My hand hurts now. Those teeth were sharp."

"Well, of course," Rosalie raised her brows. "I can't help you now, you know. You can't even heal yourself properly. You're lucky I dragged you from the water, it looked ready to attack."

"I already told you, I'm a duelist, not a healer-besides, I didn't expect them to tear all the skin off."

"I didn't either, until it happened. What do you want me to do, kiss it better?"

Carina actually seemed to be considering it, before saying gravely, "It would help."

Rosalie shook her head, but nevertheless fondly brushed her lips over the bandages. "I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"My idiot," the blonde rolled her eyes.

"And don't you forget it, darling."

The witch smiled impishly, snickering as she ducked away from the half-hearted swat.

~~~xxx~~~

It wasn't everyday Carina woke up to breakfast in bed, to be honest. Or to Rosalie Hale delivering said breakfast, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and one of Carina's shirts.

It sent a twinge of satisfaction through the witch, who still found it so surreal that not only was this angel her mate, but her _wife._

 _Married. Who would have thought?_

Rosalie sat the tray on her lap and perched on the edge of the bed. "Good morning."

"Hi," said Carina, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she was doing so, a hand stroked her cheek, and she leaned into the touch instinctively.

The hand fell away, and when Carina opened her eyes, there was a fork full of food hovering in front of her mouth.

"Well?" Rosalie arched a brow.

"No," the witch shook her head. "I can feed myself."

"But, I went through all the work of making it...you can at least let me feed it to you."

"But I can do it myself," the words were nearly a whine.

"Please?"

The soft plead had Carina scrunching her nose, but nevertheless opening her mouth to be fed.

"You're lucky."

"That you love me?"

"That you're that pretty."

Rosalie only shrugged delicately. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind…"

"And therefore is winged cupid painted blind," Carina rolled her eyes, prodding her wife. "I know."

"You know Shakespeare?"

"I read."

"Yes, terribly frightening books on dark spells."

"I like them," Carina shrugged. "But I do know things. I'll just have to keep surprising you."

"Oh?" Rosalie raised her brows. "What else do you know?"

"I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand, which I love so well."

"Something that isn't Shakespeare."

Carina's lips twitched.

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where," she quoted, inching forward. "I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand," she reached out and pressed Rosalie's palm to her chest. "So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."

"I've never heard that," Rosalie admitted, a bit impressed despite herself. "I didn't think you knew things like that, much less could remember them."

"Pablo Neruda. It's a Sonnet," Carina reached over to carelessly take a bite of her toast. "And while you may leave me starstruck at the best of times," her cheeks bulged as she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth instead. "You bring it out in me."

"I like it," the blonde could feel the strong, steady heart thumping beneath her palm and drew it away. She would hate not being able to feel or hear it again. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of when you say things like that to me."

"And I'll never get enough of saying them."

~~~xxx~~~

Carina was a force of nature. She was a blazing fire, ready to consume anything and everything that got in her path. She commanded, and people listened. She had power, and she used it. She was cold, hard, dominating…

And currently sulking about the loss of Rosalie's hand in her hair, head in the vampire's lap.

A low whimper escaped the witch, who reached up to push Rosalie's hand down. The blonde removed it.

This happened again and again, until Carina finally seemed to have enough and scowled so fiercely that it took Rosalie aback. She wondered, briefly, if she had actually angered her witch, who abruptly sat up.

The blonde admittedly thought she was right at first, when Carina reacted so suddenly it actually surprised her.

She realized she was wrong when she was tugged into the witch's arms and held close.

"You live to torture me," Carina murmured into her hair, lips pressing there.

"I live to please," Rosalie corrected lowly, delighting in the way gray eyes gleamed.

Carina leaned in close, kissing her slowly, and her hands gripped Rosalie's hips hard. When she pulled back, only mere millimeters away, the blonde instinctively leaned back in, wanting more.

Keeping just out of reach, Carina whispered, barely ghosting her lips, "You know what I think?"

Her hands slid to another spot entirely, and Rosalie bit back a moan.

Carina tilted her head, pressing a kiss to Rosalie's jaw, before trailing her lips down the vampire's throat, tongue darting out. She bit down briefly at where her pulse point would have been, just enough so that she knew Rosalie would feel it.

"I think," the raven haired woman tugged at the blonde's hair, mouth moving lower. "that maybe," Rosalie could feel the smirk against her breast. "I should go get some rest."

Then, she was gone. Quite literally, in fact, having apparated away before Rosalie even had the chance to open her eyes.

Both frustrated and amused by the payback, the blonde leaped to her feet and hurried after her wife.

~~~xxx~~~

"Do you not want to have sex with me?" Rosalie asked finally, bluntly. "Are you afraid that I'll hurt you, or that I"m still…"

"No, no," Carina quickly intervened, shaking her head. "You'd never hurt me, not that a little roughness isn't fun sometimes," she smirked briefly, before it dropped. "But, no. I want to wait until I'm changed, so that you don't have to hold back as much and so I can, of course, show you the best possible time."

"I see," the blonde hummed, and found it surprisingly considerate. They had, of course, done numerous sexual things, but never performed the actual act. Carina had always put a firm stop to it, and it had confused Rosalie. It frustrated her a bit, but her heart warmed at the reason why.

Royce had never given her a choice. Rosalie had never had intercourse of any kind again. For Carina to want to wait until they were on equal footing, so that she could make sure both parties enjoyed it fully, made her heart warm nonetheless.

"Thank you," Rosalie leaned forward pull her wife into a hug, holding her close and inhaling her scent. "You know, you're not as tough as you think you are."

"Don't test me," Carina warned.

"Yes, ma'am," the blonde smiled.

~~~xxx~~~

They were gone for two weeks, and their return home had the children more excited than ever to see them back. Renesmee had been glad to see Rosalie and all but flew into her arms, while Carina found herself holding Teddy on her hip as the boy peppered her face in kisses.

"I missed you," he told her earnestly, finally stopping his assault. "Where you go, Mumma?"

"To go be alone with your Mummy," she replied, chuckling at his wrinkled nose.

"But I wanna too!"

"Be alone with Rose?"

"Uh uh," he smiled, revealing dimples oddly reminiscent of Emmett's.

"If you say so," Carina shrugged, and passed him off to Rosalie, who positively beamed.

Renesmee stared up at Carina with big eyes.

"Hi," the girl said solemnly.

"Hello."

"Was...was your honeymoon fun?" Renesmee fidgeted, facade falling.

Carina couldn't help but smile wickedly. "Yes."

Renesmee flushed. "G-Good. Teddy missed you a lot."

"I heard."

"I-I missed you, too," the hybrid stared down at her feet.

"Come on, Nessie," Jacob advised, when Carina did not respond. "Let's go have some fun, yeah?"

Renesmee's face fell. As she turned to leave with him, Carina caught Rosalie's eye and rolled her eyes, before flicking out her wand.

Her lioness stalked through the air in full form, halting the child and her imprint.

"Wait," it spoke, with a long suffering sigh.

Renesmee whirled around, eyes wide, and Carina arched a brow and held out a daisy, which she knew were the girl's favorite.

Quietly, still stunned, Renesmee took it.

"I'll be by later, I'm sure," Carina told the child, crouching briefly to meet her eyes. "We can go flying."

Renesmee's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"You promise?"

Carina sighed. "And why do I have to promise?"

"Because you never break your promises."

"Oh," the raven haired woman, a bit surprised, paused. "I guess. I promise. Are you happy now?"

"Yes!" Renesmee grinned. "Thanks!"

As she skipped off to Jacob, twirling her daisy between her fingers, Carina straightened and groaned.

Rosalie only smiled.

~~~xxx~~~

"So, this Tanya," said Gabrielle a few days later, frowning. "She is the one who forced a bond?"

"Yes."

"I do not think I would like so much to meet 'er, if she could do such a thing."

"She's not bad," Carina admitted, albeit grudgingly. "She's a succubus. You're a Veela. I thought you might like to meet her and her coven."

Gabrielle studied her, unsure. "Do you really think they would welcome me, just like that?"

"Most likely. If I'm there, I suppose it will further them along."

"You'll stay with me, while I meet them? You will not leave me there?" the blonde grabbed her hand.

"Of course not," Carina scoffed. "What am I, heartless?"

"Well…"

"Oh, shut up and hold on."

Gabrielle grinned. "Oui."

~~~xxx~~~

Tanya was startled when she heard a crack outside her home, the rest of her coven leaping to attention. Each were alert, and she quickly opened the door, prepared for anything.

She hadn't been prepared for Carina Black.

The witch was standing on her doorstep, looking every bit as striking as weeks before. Her raven hair was nearly white because of the fallen snowflakes, which stuck to her lashes as she stared down at Tanya.

"What are you doing here?" the vampire questioned, frowning.

"There's someone I didn't get to introduce you to," Carina responded evenly, tipping her head toward the girl beside her.

Tanya had not noticed her before.

Perfectly straight white-blonde hair, unmarred skin, a white winter coat, light blue jeans, and brown boots. It was a startling contrast to Carina's all dark ensemble and scarred face.

Tanya's gaze flickered up to the girl's face, and a scorching heat shot through her at the pretty blue eyes she found. The girl gave off a faint glow, looking a bit taken aback at the sudden, intense attention. She gripped Carina's hand hard.

"Mate," Tanya breathed.

The blonde witch stared at her, suddenly quivering. Carina sighed, reaching up her free hand to tug the girl's beanie further down on her head.

"This is why," the older witch said lightly. "I felt something, when I thought of all the options for her...Rosalie and I agreed we could at least try. Either way, it's your choice on how to go about it. If you want to leave, we will."

Tanya waited with bated breath, feeling her coven still just behind her as the girl fidgeted.

"What she did to you," the girl said finally, accent actually making Tanya shiver. "It is not okay. But if she is mine, I will 'ave to forgive 'er, no?"

"You will eventually," Carina agreed quietly. "I could never hold something against Rosalie."

For once, the sentence did not make Tanya's heart clench, and she was glad. Stunning a woman as she was, Carina Black could only ever be meant for Rosalie, who fit her in every way possible.

"Still," the girl sighed, before shaking her head. "You are right. I do not think I could, 'owever much I would wish to. It is in the past. Stay?"

Carina nodded once.

She met Tanya's gaze with those wonderful eyes of hers, momentarily striking the vampire dumb.

"I am Gabrielle Delacour. We 'ave much to talk about."

~~~xxx~~~

"You're one of those crazy bird chicks?" Kate blurted, making Tanya cuff her over the head.

"What she means to say," said Tanya. "Is, you are part Veela?"

"Oui," Gabrielle nodded, and Carina leaned back into the couch beside the other witch, wand tapping against her knee repetitively. "My sister and I...we are quarter-Veela. We went to Beauxbatons in France. It is the sister school to 'ogwarts, where Carina and Luna went."

"Speaking of," Carina interjected suddenly, speaking for the first time since they sat. "How is school?"

Tanya frowned at the sentence, but watched as Gabrielle looked away.

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me," Carina seized the girl's chin, fierce. The action made Tanya jerk, wondering what was going on and if she should intervene. "Never lie to me. Where did they hurt you?"

 _Hurt her?_

"'ere," Gabrielle sighed, lifting her shirt. There were small, dark bruises littering her ribs. "I tried to fight back, I did, but they caught me unawares. They 'ad stopped for awhile...I suppose it was a trick, but I 'ad 'oped."

"I'm going up there."

"You know Madame Maxime will not let you 'urt 'er students."

"And I give a damn? I'm storming that castle first thing tomorrow, and I'm going to give those little harlots a run for their money!"

Carina's anger was sudden, explosive, in a way Tanya had not seen before. Typically she was cool, calm, and when she let loose, it was terrifying. This was still unnerving, in a way, but Tanya could not focus on that. She couldn't focus at all.

"Why do they hurt you?" she furiously demanded. "Who could do such a thing?"

"My Veela nature...it appeals to men," Gabrielle confessed. "As you must know. They get jealous. I 'ave told the 'eadmistress, but she thinks they 'ave stopped."

"I can fix that problem for you," Kate wiggled her fingers, which sparked with electricity.

"Let me," Tanya ground her teeth together. "They should not treat you that way."

"No," Gabrielle quickly shook her head. "No, you are all vampires, our world...it is prejudiced. They will only 'urt you."

"More like kill you," Carina snorted, before turning back to the blonde witch, expression changing. Her voice got softer. "Do you still trust me?"

"Of course," came the immediate response. Tanya bit back a hiss.

"Let me come back with you tomorrow. I can stop it for good."

"Okay," Gabrielle agreed quietly.

Carina, with the shadow of a wolf upon her face, smiled. "Good."

"We 'ave to go," the girl beside her regretfully stood, looking at the clock. "I must get back."

"You will return, won't you?" Tanya asked hastily, hurrying to her feet. "I would like to see you again."

Gabrielle offered a soft smile, holding out a hand to shake. "Of course."

That in itself was a start, and Tanya felt lighter as she watched them go.

~~~xxx~~~

The girls caught Gabrielle in the hall. She had been walking to the library, returning a stack of books she had been using to study for exams, when they found her.

Now, here she was, on the floor with her books scattered about and three wands directed at her by Marie, Alecia, and Genevieve.

" _Look at that,"_ laughed Marie. " _The bookworm has finally come out of her hole!"_

"Leave me alone," Gabrielle defended.

" _She refuses to speak in her mother tongue,"_ Alecia commented in disgust. " _Like we are beneath her."_

" _She is the one who is beneath us,"_ said Genevieve, before she, too, laughed. " _Literally."_

" _Let us get on with it, shall we?"_ Marie held out her wand.

"I wouldn't," Gabrielle warned.

" _Or what? You'll hurt us?"_

There was a guttural snarl, and from the shadows crept a wolf, teeth bared and dripping with saliva.

The three girls all shrieked, but Gabrielle stayed where she was as it stepped in front of her, ears back.

" _Where did that beast come from?"_

" _Stun it, quickly!"_

" _I'm trying-"_

The wolf bounded away from them, each spell missing by far as the girls panicked more and more at its circling. Finally, as it rounded them into a clustered group, it disappeared.

" _Where did it go?"_ Marie asked uneasily, glancing about. The other two did the same.

Their wands shot from their hands, and Carina Black stepped out from behind a curtain, holding them firmly.

"Do you know who I am?" she inquired casually, circling them as the wolf had done moments before. Her wand was out, and it shot sparks a bit too close to Alecia's leg for comfort.

"N-No," spluttered Genevieve. "What 'ave we done to you? What do you want with us?"

"Oh, you've done nothing to me." Carina abruptly jerked forward, making the girls flinch back and shriek loudly. The older witch laughed, before tilting her head in Gabrielle's direction. "But you have to her. My name is Carina Black. Does that ring any bells?"

Marie gasped. "No! We-We would never 'ave 'urt 'er...she is our friend, right, Gabby?"

"No," said Gabrielle.

Carina smiled at them. It was not a nice smile, and it made all three shiver.

"You," the raven haired woman directed her attention to Marie, stuffing their wands in her pocket and pointing hers beneath the girl's chin. Slowly, she brushed the brunette's hair aside, making her blush, before whispering darkly, "You will never touch her again."

"And what are you to 'er?" Alecia managed to get out, bravely.

Carina cocked her head to the side, as though considering it. As she did, every single light in the room shattered, one after the other, making the girls scream.

It was nearly pitch black, save for the bit of sunlight streaming through the small window nearby. It was enough for them to see her eyes glow red, watch her canines elongate until they touched her bottom lip.

It was enough for her to swiftly throw them all to the floor, one by one. There was an ominous howling from the wind outside, and Gabrielle thought it very convenient that it was storming today. She wondered briefly if Carina had planned it, before concluding that she probably had.

Marie, Alecia, and Genevieve whimpered as Carina towered over them, wand tip glowing green.

Gabrielle considered if she should be worried, before shrugging to herself and watching the show. Carina had already promised no one would die.

"Please," Marie pleaded, as the other two began to cry. "Do not 'urt us, we didn't mean it-"

"I think you did," the raven haired woman's chest rumbled, and she raised her wand. Thunder boomed outside, and the wind's howling grew louder.

Marie broke down, sobbing, as she, Alecia, and Genevieve curled against one another, begging for their lives.

The spell shot just over their heads and impacted with the wall, leaving a crater in the stone.

The girls blubbered their thanks, promising to do better, to never even go _near_ Gabrielle...

"Pick up the books," Carina commanded harshly. When they did not move immediately, the window, too, shattered, and her raven hair whipped about. "I _said, PICK UP THE BOOKS!"_

Squeaking, Marie was the first to move, and the others soon followed, hurrying over to press them into Gabrielle's arms.

The three made to stand, but were halted.

"Stay down."

They did as they were told, quivering.

"Now beg her for forgiveness."

Oh, did they. Gabrielle couldn't contain her smile at the sight, as sick as it sounded, at seeing her tormentors be put in their place.

"I'll consider it," she told them flippantly, before turning on her heel.

"If I ever hear of such a thing again," she could hear Carina threatening them as she went. " _You won't live to regret it._ And if you tell anyone…"

The three young witches spluttered their assurances, and Gabrielle paused just around the corner.

Carina met her there, looking eerie with her glowing red eyes and fangs. She grinned, looking oddly happy with the outcome.

"That was fun," she remarked.

"You're quite dramatic," Gabrielle told her.

Carina shrugged, face gradually returning to normal, and put away her wand. "Whatever it takes."

"Would you 'ave actually killed them?"

"Not _here."_

"Well…" Gabrielle paused, before she, too, shrugged. "It is nice to know I have such a dedicated friend, then."

Carina smirked.

Needless to say, Gabrielle was never harassed again.


	47. Chapter 47

**And I'd choose you;**

 **in a hundred lifetimes,**

 **in a hundred worlds,**

 **in any version of reality,**

 **I'd find you and**

 **I'd choose you**

 **–The Chaos of Stars**

Carina stared down at the swirling potion in her hand, and then back up at her wife, who was waiting in earnest.

"You won't leave me when I'm fat?"

"Of course not," Rosalie scoffed.

"Or when I'm an emotionally unstable pregnant woman?"

"No."

"Or when I'm not just an emotionally unstable pregnant woman, but quite possibly a _sociopathic_ pregnant woman?"

"What makes you think you'd be a sociopath?" Rosalie raised her brows.

"I'd be fat, which would stretch my scars all to hell, for one. That would make me angry. So would having a baby bouncing on my bladder every waking second, and not being able to sleep on my stomach, or eat whatever I want because I'm _positive_ everyone but Leah will hide the good food—"

"Seriously?"

"I'm only warning you," Carina lazily leaned back in her chair, toying with the vial. "I mean, there's also a chance my mood swings will mostly go from angry, to horny, to broody, to...well, maybe happy. That's it, really. Did I mention horny?"

"Twice," Rosalie told her, exasperated. "You don't know what you'll act like when you're pregnant, Carina. No one does."

"Fine, _fine._ Don't say I didn't tell you so."

With that, the raven haired woman tipped her head back and downed the contents of the vial, shivering as it went down. She set it aside and stretched.

"You know," she said after a few moments. "I feel a bit...bloody hell!"

Rosalie's eyes widened when Carina leaned over and vomited.

"Are you kidding me?" the witch gasped, causing the vampire to hurry over and hold her hair back. "He didn't say...that bastard didn't tell me it would speed up this...much!"

She heaved again, and Rosalie winced in sympathy, rubbing her back.

Things were not going to be fun.

~~~xxx~~~

So, Carina had been quite right about herself being pregnant. One moment, she was furious with anyone who so much as looked at her wrong, and another, she was ready to jump Rosalie's bones. That would then transition into her sulking over not being "as much of a bloody looker" as before, which Edward had decided to point out was a little vain, thus triggering her sudden ire and his arms needing to be reattached.

That had been an accident, given, but it had sent Carina into a fit of laughter nonetheless.

She had also been right about Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie herself keeping her away from anything remotely unhealthy. They had instructed Luna to hide anything she could find that wasn't, either.

Bella had been smart enough to keep her distance, as had Jasper, while Emmett had taken to hiding whenever Carina got angry.

Renesmee was absolutely fascinated by the pregnancy, which had sped up quite a bit, though not as much as Bella's had. So far, it had been two months (though Carina looked to be at least four months along instead), and things were hectic at best.

"So?" Alice was currently bouncing. "Are you going to tell them, Carina, or am I?"

"No," groaned the woman, who grabbed a pillow and held it over her face.

Luna swiftly plucked it away as she passed, chiding, "No killing yourself while you're pregnant."

"But _Luna…"_

"No," the blonde said sternly, before patting her head. "It will be alright, you don't have much longer to go, anyway. Now that they've formed, it'll only speed up more."

"They?" asked Rosalie, startled. She had not been with Carina when she had Andromeda test for her with a spell, having to watch Teddy.

"Twins," Luna smiled. "A boy and a girl."

The blonde witch casually tugged another pillow from Carina's grasp, as if sensing her hand inching slowly toward it.

"Two?" Rosalie couldn't stop herself from beginning to smile, glancing down at Teddy. "You hear that, baby? You're getting a brother _and_ a sister!"

Teddy blinked owlishly, not quite understanding yet, but she hugged him to her nonetheless, delighted.

"We'll have to look at names," Esme cut in, smiling just as widely. "Surely we'll find some good ones for the two of you to pick from."

"The Blacks have always named their children after stars and constellations," Luna suggested, swatting at Carina's yet again creeping hand.

"I don't know," Rosalie considered it. "Perhaps. Just not any that are over the top."

Alice took off in a rush.

Carina was out of pillows.

~~~xxx~~~

"Andromeda?"

"That's my cousin's name."

"Calypso?"

"No."

"Vega?"

"No."

"Bianca?"

"No."

"Faye?"

"No."

"Cassiopeia?"

"Maybe," Rosalie was the one to speak this time.

"Lyra?"

"Maybe," Carina yawned.

"Nova?"

"No."

"Ophelia?"

"Definitely not," Rosalie sighed.

"Callisto?"

"Maybe."

"How about I just move onto boy names?" Alice suggested. "What about Caelum?"

"No."

"Archer?"

"No."

"Castor?"

"No."

"Asterion?"

"What happened to not over the top?"

"I liked it...Hunter?"

"No."

"Phoenix?"

"No."

"Nash?"

"No."

"Sirius?"

"No."

"What?" Rosalie frowned at her wife. "Why?"

"As much as I love my dad," Carina said after a moment. "I don't want any child of mine to end up like he was when he was young. I couldn't handle it."

"Rigel?" the smallest vampire in the room tried.

"Maybe."

Alice finally groaned. "I'll go look at normal names now…"

~~~xxx~~~

"Rose," Carina called one day, sounding panicked. "Rose!"

The vampire was up the stairs and at her side in a second.

"What is it?" she asked hurriedly, checking the other woman over for injuries. "Are you alright?"

Carina stared in the mirror, eyes wide. "I can't see my feet."

Rosalie relaxed, wrapping her arms around her wife and resting her chin on her shoulder. "That's it?"

"I know I'm supposed to be glowing with happiness," the raven haired woman suddenly swallowed. "But I waddle. And now I can't see my feet. I have to enlarge my clothes. I just...it bothers me. If my scars didn't look grotesque before, they certainly do now…I feel humiliated that everyone sees me this way. I should be feared, looked at in awe, not...doted on like a puppy."

Rosalie turned her around, pressing their foreheads together.

"Darling," she murmured. "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I'm a Black. I-I'm not supposed to look this way," Carina's trembling fingers traced Rosalie's cheekbones. "I'm supposed to look more like you. Perfect."

"I'm far from perfect," the blonde gently brushed her wife's hair back. "And so are you. But I love you regardless. You're perfectly imperfect, and you are mine."

Carina sank into her embrace, releasing a sigh into her neck. She did not say another word about it, only allowed Rosalie to tug her into bed for the night.

~~~xxx~~~

The pregnancy did indeed speed up more after the genders were revealed. Carina only had one month left to go, by Alice and Luna's combined speculations.

The raven haired woman was glad. She hated being pregnant.

Her stomach churned in response to the thought, and she sighed, lifting her shirt to caress where two sets of little feet pressed against her.

"Not you," she murmured, caressing the skin there lightly. "Never you. But I can't wait to have you out here instead of in there."

There were two lighter kicks following that, and Carina smiled.

"I love you, too."

~~~xxx~~~

"Rose?" Carina awoke late one night to find her wife awake, as usual, though staring almost blankly at the ceiling. She prodded the blonde. "Rosalie."

"What?" Rosalie blinked over at her, a bit startled. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"No. What were you doing?"

"Listening."

"To what?"

"The heartbeats. They're nearly in synchrony with yours, did you know?"

"I wouldn't," the raven haired woman pushed herself upright. "Considering I can't hear them like you can. If I push, I can hear thoughts, jumbles...that's it."

"Really?"

"Yes. They're aware, like Renesmee was. Well, not nearly so much, but still enough to know who we are. Everytime you speak, they…" Carina winced. "There it is."

Rosalie chuckled. "And what do they think of us?"

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to come close to the way I love you, but they're almost there. I think they like your voice more than mine."

"I doubt that," the blonde entwined their fingers. "I happen to like your voice. And your accent, especially. Luna's is fainter, but yours...it never changes."

"A subconscious thing, maybe?" Carina shrugged, before pausing. When she spoke again, she sounded almost _too_ American. "I can talk like this, but it isn't nearly as appealing."

"Don't do that again," Rosalie shook her head. "It's a bit disturbing."

There was another shrug.

"Do you think," said Carina after a long moment. "you would still have loved me if we'd have met when you were human?"

Rosalie stilled beside her.

"I don't know. It was more looked down upon, back then...completely wrong. We were meant for each other regardless, but I don't think I'd have given you a second look. My life was perfect. I'd have only chased you off."

~~~xxx~~~

A week before Carina was due, Rosalie found herself lying across her wife's lap, hand on her stomach as they talked. She could pick out two small heartbeats merged with Carina's, beating hard, and couldn't resist a smile.

"Rose," Carina reminded, prodding her. "You never did tell me your pick for his name. We already have Lyra."

"I was thinking," Rosalie absently trailed her fingers across her wife's skin. "Aster."

"Aster?"

"Mhmm. I like it."

"Aster and Lyra it is, then."

Satisfied, Rosalie closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure as Carina's fingers carded through her hair.

~~~xxx~~~

The twins were born Aster Lucas and Lyra Grace.

Carina had never, in her twenty years, seen anything more beautiful than her children cradled in the arms of their mother, who looked as if every dream she'd ever had had come true.

Which, they had. Carina was glad to have been able to put a smile like that on Rosalie's face, see her glow more than ever.

It dazzled her so thoroughly, to be honest, that she hadn't heard a word Alice said.

"What?"

"Do you want to be changed right this second?" Alice repeated. "Like we did with Bella. You told Rose you wanted to be changed after the births…"

"No, no," Carina finally shook her head, tiredly leaning back into the bed. "Later. Not now."

"Spending time with them while they still benefit to hear your heartbeat," Esme commented quietly, smiling. "That's a good idea."

Carina didn't tell any of them that was only partly the reason.

~~~xxx~~~

Weeks flew by, and Carina was working herself harder than ever, it seemed to Rosalie. Not only was she taking care of their children, but she was training with Draco, Narcissa, and Andromeda again when she wasn't. It left them only the nights together, barely even that, when Carina came in late and collapsed into bed.

For now, the blonde put it out of her mind.

Having three children was hard. Especially when two were babies.

Rosalie enjoyed it all regardless. The sight of her wife serving breakfast to Teddy and bouncing a baby on each hip, bottles floating in the air just enough so they could drink without help, was quite one to behold.

"Rose," Carina greeted, finally turning. She looked much more like herself, after a month of her hard work. Hardly any fat lingered at all, and she had been pleased the last time she looked in the mirror, Rosalie remembered.

"Here," the blonde reached out to take Aster, snatching a bottle out of the air and returning it to him by hand. "Better?"

Teddy called for Carina, who rubbed her eyes and cradled Lyra close.

"Yeah, Ted?"

"Up, _please_?" he asked with a pout. "Wanna see Ly!"

The woman yawned and hefted him up on her hip. "You're getting fat, kid."

"Nu uh!"

"Sure you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Are too."

Teddy wrinkled his nose, and Carina scrunched hers back. It was obviously something he had picked up from her in the first place, which Rosalie found more than endearing.

The little boy slowly reached out a hand and stroked Lyra's cheek.

"She soft, Mumma."

"You were, too."

Rosalie watched as the two bent their dark heads together, just touching, and gazed down at the baby.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were really little, you know. Tinier than this."

Teddy gasped. "No!"

Carina gasped back mockingly, before shaking her head and sitting him back down on the floor. She handed Lyra off to Rosalie.

"I have to go talk to the Andromeda about something," she told her wife.

"Alright," Rosalie shrugged.

Carina didn't say goodbye. She only apparated off, without so much as a word.

The babies started to cry.

~~~xxx~~~

"There's no way to save your magic," Andromeda said sternly. "You know that. And there's no way to become immortal aside from—"

"Horcruxes or a philosopher's stone, I know," Carina finished tiredly. "I need it, Andy. I can't go without it."

"You'll have to, if you intend to make good on your promise and spend forever with your wife. You haven't told her, have you?"

"Not exactly...I don't remember if I told her everything or not."

"I know for Luna it will be easier," Andromeda sighed, speaking gentler this time. "Because she's more willing to give it up. But you're so much more in tune with your magic...you want to keep the power."

"I _am_ the magic!"

A lamp shattered, and Carina sank back into her chair, hand over her face. She also sighed.

"I am the magic," she repeated, quieter. "The magic is me. Telling me to just give it up, for any reason...it would be like carving out my lungs and telling me to breathe. I can't even imagine...it will put me in a coma if I'm not careful."

"It will put you in a coma regardless, considering the struggle you're having. Either you let yourself be turned, or you live out your next hundred and fifty years or so, and then die."

Carina growled in frustration. "I've searched every book, spent countless hours in the library...what's the point of having the magic at all, of learning to use it, if I just give it up? I won't be me without it."

"You won't," Andromeda conceded. "You were right in that you are your magic. I've seen when you use it. You get this sparkle in your eye...but sometimes, change is good."

"I'll be envious of my own children. I know it. I shouldn't have to change, I…" the raven haired woman shook her head, unable to voice her thoughts on the matter.

She didn't want to admit that she was afraid. She had been trying so hard not to think about it, the shock that would come after losing it, about losing it at all...it was a part of her, one she desperately wanted to keep.

"If it comes down to it, Carina," Andromeda looked her squarely in the eye. "Will you choose your magic, or your family?"

Carina apparated straight out of the house.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie noticed how tired Carina had become, but when she confronted the woman about it, she had only smiled and assured her nothing was wrong.

Today was the day Carina was to be changed, at Rosalie's hand, and the witch had yet to show up at the Cullen household.

"She'll be here," said Luna reassuringly, though her voice sounded just a bit off, as though she were worried, too.

"Surely she wouldn't just…" muttered Jasper.

"I hope not," Emmett mumbled back.

"She might," Alice whispered. "Things are fuzzy."

All they could do was wait, and wait they did. It was several hours later when Carina staggered through the doorway, hair windswept and cheeks flushed.

"Do it," she said roughly, throwing herself down on the couch.

Carina would not meet Rosalie's eyes, even as the vampire lowered herself down.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

"Do it," was repeated.

Just as Rosalie bit down on Carina's neck, the witch shuddered and whispered, near inaudible even for her ears, " _I'm afraid."_

That almost made the blonde stop, but she knew she couldn't, not now. The others watched as she bit Carina's wrists, and then over her chest, where the venom would spread through even faster.

The raven haired woman flinched, fists clenched hard against the sofa cushions. They could hear her teeth visibly grinding together, the whimper that escaped her throat…

And then she screamed.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina had never felt such agony before. The cruciatus could never compare, not to this. Not even if she multiplied its power by one thousand and added every beating she'd gotten into the mix.

She could feel the venom spreading through her veins, feel her magic lashing out, trying to rid her of it. Red flashed behind her eyelids, burning like fire.

Part of her was aware, in the back of her mind. She knew what was going on.

The rest of her was lost in a sea of torment, unable to comprehend how this was worth it, why she had done such a stupid thing when she could have lived and died…

 _Should never have came here,_ something inside her hissed. _Never met_ _ **her,**_ _never had to give, never be put in this…_

That was all she could comprehend before she was scorching again.

~~~xxx~~~

On the third day, everyone waited. Carina did not wake.

"Is she gone?" Rosalie whispered, horrified. "Why isn't she…"

A deafening howl answered her, and she recoiled, back to their children.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina did not wake the fourth day, either.

By the fifth day, everyone was beginning to lose hope. Even Luna had gotten rather dejected, though she seemed to be the only one who realized what was going on.

"What's happening?" Rosalie demanded.

Luna lifted her eyes, gleaming so brightly the other blonde had to look away.

"She has to choose," the girl murmured.

"Choose what?" Emmett frowned.

"Us or the magic."

Rosalie's stomach dropped.

~~~xxx~~~

 _Taking my magic would be like carving out my lungs and telling me to breathe._

Rosalie had not thought much of it at first, but after learning what she did yesterday, it struck a chord in her.

 _I'm afraid._

Those had been Carina's last words before she succumbed to the venom.

 _It will hurt,_ Luna had warned. _More than any normal transformation. Her magic will fight back. The only way to fully change is to give it up._

Rosalie swallowed hard, pressing her lips first to Aster's forehead, and then Lyra's.

"Mumma will be back," she murmured to her children, rubbing the ring on her left finger. "Don't you worry."

She only hoped she wasn't lying.

~~~xxx~~~

 _GET IT OUT GET IT OUT_

 _MAKE IT STOP_

 _GET RID OF IT WORK HARDER NEED TO GET RID OF IT_

 _IT HURTS IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP_

She didn't know how much more she could take. Her magic was in a frenzy, that much she was aware of, whipping about and lashing out at the venom anytime it came close.

She didn't know how long she had been under. It felt like it had been an eternity inside her head, inside this hell, as she was scorched to the core.

She couldn't remember why she had done this. She couldn't even remember her name.

What could have made her want to do such a terrible thing to herself?

 _Your family._

What? She didn't have a family.

 _You do. Lyra. Teddy. Aster. Luna. Rose._

The idea of a family was foreign to her. The brief images that flashed behind her eyelids were jumbled, confusing. She didn't know these people, but some sort of feeling had sparked deep within her…

 _MAKE IT STOP_

 _HURTS_

How could she escape?

There was only one answer.

 _CHOOSE_

~~~xxx~~~

Red eyes snapped open, and the pain abruptly ceased.


	48. Chapter 48

**Deep into that darkness peering,**

 **long I stood there, wondering, fearing**

 **doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal**

 **ever dared to dream before.**

 **–Edgar Allan Poe**

Rosalie had been in the kitchen when it happened, feeding the twins with Esme while Emmett and Luna played outside with Teddy. The commotion being made was so loud, so jumbled, it hadn't made sense at first.

Not until, " _She's awake!"_

Quickly, Rosalie handed Lyra to Esme and hurried into the living room, where Carina lay on the couch, red eyes wide and trained firmly on the ceiling.

"Carina?" Carlisle edged closer, carefully waving a hand in front of her face.

She did not respond.

"She's gone into shock," said Luna softly, moving to perch on the armrest. She, it seemed, was not afraid of the newborn, not even remotely cautious. "She gave up her magic."

 _Like carving out my lungs and telling me to breathe._

Rosalie knelt beside the couch, taking a limp hand in her own. She studied her wife, whose porcelain skin was just a shade paler than normal. The scar on her face was gone, and the blonde knew that if she looked, the others would be as well.

And the eyes...red eyes. She'd seen Carina with them before, but this was more startling somehow, to see her mate this way. She had been beautiful before, but now she had a striking resemblance to a creature Rosalie knew as a Leanan Sidhe, a dark fae seductress. Her lips were nearly red, cheekbones and jawline sharp, lashes darker and longer…

Tenderly, Rosalie brushed aside the raven curls.

"Will she wake?"

"When she's hungry, I suppose," Luna frowned, cocking her head. "Or when she senses her children."

"She can't sense me."

"No. Not yet."

"Is it safe to bring the children in?" Rosalie let out a breath. She could see Esme peering around the corner, waiting.

Luna hesitated, but nodded firmly a moment later. "Yes."

Esme cautiously made her way through, cradling the twins in her arms, and Teddy followed along behind her, clutching her shirt.

They did not get as close as the others, but Emmett lifted the boy onto his shoulder to see.

"What wrong with Mumma?" Teddy asked, frowning.

"She's like us, buddy," Emmett patted his chest, and then pointed to Rosalie and the others. "A vampire."

"No witch no more?"

"No, kiddo. She's not a witch anymore."

"Oh," Teddy looked mildly disappointed, before shrugging. "Love her anyways."

Rosalie couldn't resist a smile at that, though she felt rather the same as he when Carina still did not react.

"Wait," Luna murmured to no one in particular.

They waited.

It took an hour, but finally, _finally,_ Carina twitched. It was barely noticeable at first, until her fingers started jerking and her hands clenched into the cushion beneath her.

Her red eyes darted about as she ever so slowly sat up, a hand coming up instead to clutch at her chest, features contorting.

"Carina?"

The raven haired vampire glanced over at her, tense, and Rosalie prepared herself for some sort of show of dominance.

None came (yet, she knew).

Carina's head sharply turned when the twins whimpered, nostrils flaring. Just as carefully as before, she pushed herself to her feet and moved to tower over Esme, who watched warily.

Lyra and Aster both blinked up at her, any noise ceasing, and the vampire turned on her heel to march out the door instead.

Rosalie hurried to follow.

"Carina, let me take you hunting," she said gently, moving to stand in front of the former witch.

Carina's lip curled, but she nodded nonetheless and followed.

~~~xxx~~~

"Carina, no!"

The raven haired vampire glanced up from the man she had drained, mouth stained with blood, and raised her brows. She had thus far killed three, and the bodies were piled in the forest where she had dragged them.

"Mistakes happen," Rosalie let out a calming breath. She knew that being a newborn was hard, confusing.

"Wasn't a mistake," Carina finally said roughly. She flicked her wrist, and when nothing happened, stared down at her arm in bewilderment.

 _Oh._

She was trying to burn the bodies.

 _But she has no magic anymore...oh, Carina…_

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause, and then slowly, her wife told her, "I'm not drinking from animals."

Rosalie frowned. "Carina, that's what we do. It keeps us more human."

Carina brushed by her, scoffing, "What it does is make you weaker. There are many things I'd do for you, darling, but becoming a 'vegetarian' is not it."

The blonde watched as her mate blurred away and was back in seconds, holding a lighter. Soon, the pile was burning, and so were the bodies in it, straight to ash.

Rosalie had forgotten that any traits a vampire carried in their human life would only be enhanced. Carina was ruthless, vengeful at best, and could be incredibly careless.

"Carina…"

"I already...already…" Carina hissed and clutched her chest, wincing. "I already gave up my magic for you. Don't ask this of me. Please."

Rosalie flinched at the words, and the newborn slowly released her shirt, stepping in closer. In a move far too gentle for someone just turned, she tucked the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"I didn't get to appreciate before," she said lowly, making Rosalie shiver. "how beautiful you are. A goddess, mine, meant for worship. I intend to do just that later."

"The children…"

"Will be fine for a day."

"Carina," Rosalie cupped the other vampire's face, speaking softly. "The mortal blood...I won't try to tell you what to do, but it does make you less human."

Carina's hand covered hers. "I know what I'm doing."

Then, she tackled Rosalie into the snow, holding her down. Her red eyes were practically luminous, and she paused, just considerate enough to thoroughly wipe the human blood from her mouth.

Then, she crashed their lips together, pushing apart Rosalie's legs and shoving her knee between them.

The blonde moaned into the kiss, finally able to really feel the attention her neck and lower was starting to receive.

 _Yes,_ she thought. _Everything can wait for a day._

~~~xxx~~~

True to her word, Carina returned them to their children exactly a day later. They had quite the amazing time, and Rosalie had discovered just how talented a lover her wife truly was that night. Her quality of getting what she wanted when she wanted had definitely not been lost.

There was one issue with returning, however.

Edward.

"I still can't read your mind," he said lowly. "But you said you gave up your magic."

At the word magic, Carina's entire body seized and she quivered, pupils dilating.

"Shields don't require magic," she gritted out, and shoved by him.

Apparently, however, she underestimated her strength, for he flew through the wall.

She raised a hand as though to fix it, waving it over where the damage had been done. When nothing happened, she swallowed hard and stared down at her palm.

She made a fist and dropped it.

Rosalie watched the whole ordeal, feeling terrible about what was happening. There was absolutely nothing she could do but support her.

"Carina," Carlisle inquired politely. "Your eyes are a bit...erm, well, brighter than before. Did you have a slip up?"

"No," Carina did not look his way, red eyes focused firmly upon her children.

"Are you sure? Everyone makes mistakes, so it's perfectly alright…"

"She did," Edward told their coven leader, scowling. "She's lying."

"She wasn't," Rosalie calmly interrupted, sensing Carina's anger rising. It would do no good to rile up a newborn.

"She is! I saw it in your mind!"

"She wasn't lying. She isn't going to drink animal blood, so for her, that was not a mistake or a slip up."

Edward gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

"Rosalie," Carina cut across him, eyes flickering briefly to her. "I want to see Teddy first."

"If you're sure," Rosalie squeezed her hand, before calling the little boy over.

Tentatively, he did as he was told. He stared up at his mother, hair and eyes swirling until they settled on black and red, like hers.

"Why you got red eyes, Mumma?"

"All newborns do, Ted," the raven haired woman replied, crouching down before him, so as to seem less intimidating. Everyone watched the interaction carefully.

"Carly said you gonna drink from peoples."

"Yes."

"But...it's bad," he frowned. "Ed said only mon...monswers do."

She did not correct him, only held out a hand for him to take. He did so.

"Do I look like a monster to you?" she asked patiently.

Teddy shook his head vigorously. "No, Mumma. You real pretty now."

"And do you love me any less?"

"No! I love you lots!"

Carina kept her palm open, but allowed the boy to curl his fingers over one of hers.

"Edward is always wrong. Remember that. Okay?"

"Kay. But is it bad?"

"If you hurt good people," she carefully worded her answer. "Yes. If you hurt too many, yes. But if I get rid of the bad guys for you, Ted, does that make me bad, too?"

Teddy furrowed his brows, nose wrinkled in concentration, before he shook his head. "No, Mumma. Makes you a good guy."

Carina finally smiled, then. It was small, but nonetheless dazzling for Rosalie, who noticed that her canines were still rather pointed.

 _Almost like the vampires of lore,_ she chuckled to herself. _Fangs._

"Carina, if you're do be in this coven, I think it best that you at least try our lifestyle," Carlisle tried. "It will make you more human, a better mother…"

Slowly, Carina stood. She tilted her head at Teddy, who seemed to take the cue and shuffled to Rosalie, peering out from behind her.

"Never," the raven haired woman hissed. "Call me a terrible mother. You are not my maker, Cullen. I have no inclination to obey you. If that is what it takes to be in this coven, I'll start my own."

"And we would join," Luna said firmly. When red eyes flickered to her, she smiled. "Where you go, I go. That will never change."

"And where they go," Emmett pointed to himself. "So do I."

"Just let her be, Carlisle," Esme squeezed her mate's arm. "It's different, but we have no room to judge her. We're not superior."

Carlisle sighed. "I'll drop it."

Esme smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Edward," Bella grabbed her own husband, who had tensed, eyes darkening. "Don't start something you can't finish. Let's be honest, she could kick your ass right now."

Renesmee shuffled over to Carina, though albeit hesitantly.

"H-Hi," she said breathlessly.

Rosalie smothered a laugh at the obvious crush, which was amusing despite the tense atmosphere between the adults.

Carina stared down an her, brows furrowing. "Hi."

"Y-You look really pretty. Not that you weren't pretty before!" the child added hastily. "Just, the change made you look so-so...perfect!"

"That's what it does," the woman acknowledged slowly. Her fists clenched, face contorting, and she hurriedly excused herself.

Rosalie pretended not to notice how, before she left, Carina had paused as though trying to apparate.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina could definitely be trusted with all the children, Rosalie learned quickly. Any bloodlust she felt seemed to not be there at all in the cases of the three and Luna. It were as though it didn't call to her at all, though perhaps familial attachment played a role there.

Already used to Rosalie's lack of real warmth, Aster and Lyra had no problem curling into Carina's chest at night. Sometimes, the blonde would find her wife still sitting in their room, holding them both as they slept.

She stayed there for hours, rocked and fed and changed them when they cried. She was there through it all, a loving wife, but one day, she discovered something that hit her hard.

She was still a metamorphmagus.

Carina's scream of rage had been heard by Rosalie, who had hurried up to the bathroom as quickly as she could. The other vampire had been clutching the sink so hard there were indents, eyes a furious gray (oh, how Rosalie had loved her eyes).

"I lose everything," Carina snarled. "But the one thing fate decided to let me keep was my most useless power!"

She drew her fist back, as though to slam it into the mirror, but Rosalie hastily grabbed her wrist.

Carina stared at her, eyes bleeding back to red, and quivered in rage.

"Not here," Rosalie commanded firmly. "The forest. I'll join you when I get the children settled."

The newborn was gone in an instant, straight out the door, and Rosalie sighed.

~~~xxx~~~

Rosalie had first called Luna to warn her she would be leaving the children alone, and to show up soon to keep an eye on them. The other blonde had been happy to help, which had left Rosalie to track her wife.

She found Carina far from town, standing atop a wrecked mountain. Trees had been ripped from the ground, boulders crushed, and the newborn was currently in the middle of demolishing a whole cliffside.

"Why," Carina hissed, digging her fingers into the stone. It ripped away as easily as though it were clay, and she flung it to the side. "Did it have to be this? Why couldn't I have at least kept my form? Or be able to _apparate? OF ALL THE BLOODY GIFTS TO GET, OF COURSE I WOULD KEEP THIS ONE!"_

Rosalie decided to join her, though she was more on cleanup duty than anything, she supposed. Nevertheless, she kicked apart trees and leftover boulders, letting them roll down the side of the mountain.

It was fortunate they were so far off. If any humans heard, it would surely cause suspicion.

Carina continued to rage on, destroying everything she could get her hands on. Halfway through the cliffside, she whirled about, fists swinging.

Rosalie easily ducked under the advance, before grabbing the rushing newborn by the arm and flipping her over.

The raven haired vampire blinked up at the sky, before she was abruptly airborne, slamming Rosalie back into the dirt.

The blonde resisted the urge to fight back, though she could not help a hiss from escaping her as Carina's lips curled, venom coating her teeth. Her snarl reverberated throughout the forest, sending birds scattering.

Red eyes flashed, and then she was rolling away and uprooting another tree.

She snapped it over her knee.

"You shouldn't be here," Carina said gruffly, lifting a boulder over her head and throwing it as hard as she could. They watched it soar across the forest, heard it crash into the trees.

"I told you I'd be here," Rosalie reminded. "Luna is watching the children. Talk to me."

"I…" the raven haired vampire sucked in a large, unneeded breath. Her fingers tangled in her hair, and she shut her eyes. Her voice was a low, furious mutter, "I need...to calm down. I need...to stop. Don't hurt your wife, don't…"

Rosalie knew how hard it was to suppress your newborn urges. She herself should know, considering she went on a killing spree against her tormentors.

The blonde sighed and edged closer, holding out her hands. "Carina, come here."

Carina ground her teeth together. " _I will hurt you if I do."_

"And I can take it. Come here, now."

The newborn slapped her hands into Rosalie's, allowing herself to be tugged in closer. She was tense, muscles coiled in her back as though ready to strike.

"Put your arms around me, Carina. I won't break."

Carina did as she was told, ever so slowly. At first, there was barely any pressure, but when Rosalie squeezed her hard, the arms around her tightened almost restrictively.

She didn't mind, only stroked the tangled black hair over and over, murmuring soft words of reassurance.

The newborn drew in a sharp breath at the circles on her back, before gradually relaxing into the embrace. She nuzzled closer, nose at Rosalie's neck, and the blonde raised her brows.

"You're purring."

"Not," came the grumble, arms tightening around Rosalie's waist.

"I think you are."

"Not."

Rosalie stroked her hair again, and the rumbling got louder. "I really think you are."

"Not."

"You're immature."

"Not."

Rosalie rolled her eyes fondly, pressing her lips to raven locks. "If you say so."

"Mhmm," Carina lazily hummed. She leapt up, twining her legs around Rosalie, and pressed closer. "You smell nice."

"What do I smell like?" the blonde chuckled, beginning her jog back.

"Mm...lavender." Carina pressed her forehead to the crook of Rosalie's neck, sighing contentedly. "Thank you."

"Always," the blonde murmured, holding her closer. They were halfway to the house, and her mate was all but limp in her arms.

"'M sorry."

"For what?"

"Tackling you."

"It didn't hurt. I understand how hard it is to control your emotions as a newborn...especially your anger. Next time you feel that way, we'll go back up and let you destroy things again, so you don't take it out on anyone."

"M'kay. Will you go hunting with me?"

"Do you need to?"

"Not right now...not for awhile yet."

"Of course."

"Good," Carina sighed again, silent for the rest of the walk home.

Rosalie knew vampires couldn't sleep, but when she finally nudged open the door and carried Carina to her bed, she could have mistaken her for it. She was limp, eyes closed, chest still rumbling.

The blonde tried to move away, but Carina yanked her down onto the bed hard without opening her eyes, curling closer.

"No," she whispered. "Stay here for awhile. This is...the most relaxed I've been since…"

Rosalie stayed.

~~~xxx~~~

"There once were three boys," came a whisper from Teddy's room. "Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. They met on the train to a magical school called Hogwarts, and they became the best of friends. They called themselves the Marauders, and they were always up to mischief…"

Rosalie crept down the hall, leaning against the doorway. Carina was sitting on the floor, their four month old twins on her lap and little Teddy sitting cross legged in front of her. He was gazing at her in wide eyed wonder, and Rosalie could see why.

She was changing her form to that of each boy she mentioned as she told the story.

"" _Let's try to capture the giant squid,'_ Sirius suggested, bouncing earnestly in his chair.

' _No,'_ Remus was quick to say. ' _It will surely drown us!'_

' _I say we do it,'_ James decided. ' _I doubt it will hurt us.'_

"And so they marched down to the lake, ready to complete their mission, but...there was a problem."

"What kinda pro'lem?" Teddy whispered loudly.

"They didn't know what squids ate.

' _Well, what do we do now?'_ said Sirius, dismayed.

' _It has to eat something!'_ James put his hands on his hips.

The two boys noticed how silent Remus had become and turned to face him, suspicious.

' _What's got you so quiet, huh?'_

' _Do YOU know what it eats?'_

Remus shook his head. ' _This isn't a good idea.'_

However, it did not take long for James and Sirius to persuade him into admitting that the squid ate meat. It made them a bit more nervous than before.

' _It won't eat US, will it?'_ Sirius cast an uneasy look at the lake, holding his plate of fish close.

' _No,'_ Remus reassured. ' _It's friendly, remember?'_

' _I still want to catch it,'_ James snatched the plate from Sirius and sat it by the lake.

They waited for nearly an hour, growing impatient, until one wet tentacle slowly crept up the bank.

' _There it is!'_ Sirius cried. ' _Quick, we have to get it!'_

They'd forgotten to bring anything to catch it with, nor was their plan very well thought out at all. Sirius and James were both dragged into the water, and when they came up, they spluttered.

' _It's gone!'_

' _I told you,'_ Remus reminded. ' _You can't catch the squid.'_

They trooped back to the castle, wet and dismayed.

After they had changed, they looked out the window to find the squid waving at them, as though mocking them.

Remus didn't let them go back out for round two."

"The end?" Teddy frowned.

"Mhmm," Carina pressed a kiss first to Aster's dark curls, and then to Lyra's blonde ones. "I told you it wouldn't be a fairytale. Just a normal story that I always did find funny."

"Mama," the little boy scrunched his nose, and she wrinkled hers back at him.

She had complained for the longest time about how his "beautiful accent" was slipping away the longer he lived in America. Rosalie had always been more amused by it than anything.

"I think it's time for bed," Rosalie intervened, moving to lift Teddy into his. She tucked him under the covers, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, darling."

"Night, Mommy," he yawned. "Night, Mama."

Carina smiled briefly and slipped out the door with the twins in hand. Rosalie followed closely behind her, back to their room, and watched as she set the children to bed as well.

"You know," the raven haired woman said after a moment. "I'd always imagined at least one of them would have your eyes. I didn't expect it would be Aster. I'd quite hoped for Lyra to be the one, since she looks so much like you already."

"Yes, but she got _your_ eyes," Rosalie pointed out. "That dark, stormy gray."

"Violet is prettier."

"Are you saying our daughter isn't pretty?" she teased.

"She's hideous," said Carina flatly, before shaking her head and perching on the edge of the bed. "She's beautiful. And so is he."

"Are you alright?"

"With what?"

"You know what I mean."

The newborn sighed. "Hurts."

"Badly, I'm guessing," Rosalie sat as well, twisting the ring on her finger.

"The transformation...let's just say it wasn't kind."

"Do you regret it, the choice you made?"

"It stopped the hurt."

"But do you regret it?" the blonde had to know.

"Yes," Carina averted her eyes, standing. "In some ways, I do. But I chose you, and that's all that matters. Excuse me."

She darted out the window into the night.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina stared down at at her hands, which were clear and devoid of calluses. She supposed that was how they were supposed to look, perfect. That wasn't the part that bothered her.

What bothered her was how everything was the same, yet so different.

She couldn't help herself from standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, twisting this way and that to study her back.

Pale, scarless. Part of her was missing, would forever be missing.

She finally gave up, bracing her hands on either side of the sink and leaning in close to the mirror. She hadn't looked in one since the incident months ago, and now that she was, tilted her head this way and that.

No scar on her face, either. More prominent cheekbones. Sharper jawline.

Red eyes.

Carina curled her fingers over the edge of the counter, watching the demonic looking eyes dart this way and that.

She had always been beautiful, but this was a bit startling. It was inhuman, too perfect, and would take some getting used to.

She grabbed a lock of her hair, frowning. How was it possible for it to be even darker than its previous black?

Carina bared her teeth, eyeing the sharp, near fangs her canines had been turned into. Every other tooth was blindingly white, straight and flat as could be.

 _Of course I'd be the freak._

The red in her eyes bled to gray, and for a moment, she almost looked like her previous self. However, her concentration broke at the sharp stab of pain in her chest, and she keeled over, gasping.

Carina hadn't been lying when she said she half regretted giving up her magic. It hurt like hell being without it, and it certainly wasn't getting any easier. Not yet. The shock of being without it after having it the first twenty years of her life wasn't going to just go away. It would take time, much of it, and she was learning to ignore it as best as she could to carry on with her responsibilities.

She missed being able to apparate, or fly, or even do something as simple as make a patronus. She missed it all.

The only reason she didn't _completely_ regret it was her family. Her choice allowed her to be with them, regardless of her form, but now, she was stuck.

Carina was starting to get why Rosalie had been so depressed about being a vampire at first. They didn't grow, didn't change. They stayed who they were before, though perhaps enhanced, and that was the reason she couldn't drink from animals.

She wanted to kill. She wanted to hurt. That was the only way to curb it and her appetite at the same time.

Carina was lucky Rosalie had been as accepting of her choice as she had been, or everyone else, for that matter. She knew they definitely didn't like it.

She still needed Rosalie around while she hunted to be sure she didn't go into a frenzy, didn't take more than she should. The people she killed were never missed, that, at least, was made sure of.

The part about it making her less human didn't make sense to her. They weren't human anymore, so why try to be something they weren't? By embracing the vampire side, they could be faster, stronger, more at peace.

More animalistic, too, but that was a given.

None of it had affected Carina with the children, or anyone else. Carlisle seemed constantly baffled by the fact that she wasn't a raging psychopath by now, and she wanted nothing more than to strangle him at times.

As for the "helping to forge bonds" part or whatever the man had said, she didn't care for that either. She felt nothing out of the ordinary, though perhaps it did help the animal drinkers as much as hinder them.

She couldn't judge on that front. She loved Rosalie's eyes.

There was a sharp tug in her gut, and Carina gasped again.

"Bloody hell," she hissed.

"Carina?"

It wasn't Rosalie who edged into the room, but Luna, looking worried. It hit Carina hard then that she could no longer feel someone's magic when they approached.

A small hand lightly tugged at hers, and Carina slowly lifted her fingers from the dents they had made. Luna held her hand, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Carina sighed. "So am I."


	49. Chapter 49

**lay with me**

 **til the sun dries up and the moon gives up**

 **kiss me**

 **til we get lost in space**

 **and**

 **hold me**

 **til the clocks run out of time**

 **–unknown**

Late one night, while the children were sleeping, Carina slipped into bed beside Rosalie with a book. The blonde didn't question it, thinking the newborn was going to read, and continued on with her own book.

A body pressed into her own, worming under one of her arms. Rosalie glanced down, arching a brow as Carina slid the book onto her lap.

The blonde slid it back.

"And what," Rosalie slowly asked. "do you think you're doing?"

"Read to me," her wife ordered.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And why should I do that, when it looks like you already got through the first chapter and have eyes for yourself?"

"Because I want you to," Carina slowly held out the book again. "And, actually, it was part of the second."

 _The Little Prince._

"You can still read for yourself," Rosalie half-teased. "It's only a children's book. Weren't you read to at least once when you were young?"

"Never," came the solemn response. "I picked this up for the kids, originally...I started reading it myself, first. It's alright. But I've never been read to, and I'd like it if you read it to me instead."

Her words and simple request had Rosalie taking the book this time, sitting her own aside as she opened it up to the place Carina had left off at.

Carina snuggled further into her side, and the blonde chuckled softly, briefly stroking the raven curls strewn across her chest.

She opened the book.

 _ **"If you please-draw me a sheep!"**_

 **"What!"**

 **"Draw me a sheep!"**

 **I jumped to my feet, completely thunderstruck**. **I blinked my eyes hard. I looked** **carefully all around me. And I saw a most extraordinary small person, who stood there examining me with great seriousness. Here you may see the best portrait that, later, I was able to make of him. But my drawing is certainly very much less charming than its model.**

 **That, however, is not my fault. The grown-ups discouraged me in my painter's career when I was six years old, and I never learned to draw anything, except boas from the outside and boas from the inside.**

 **Now I stared at this sudden apparition with my eyes fairly starting out of my head in astonishment. Remember, I had crashed in the desert a thousand miles from any inhabited region. And yet my little man seemed neither to be straying uncertainly among the sands, nor to be fainting from fatigue or hunger or thirst or fear. Nothing about him gave any suggestion of a child lost in the middle of the desert, a thousand miles from any human habitation. When at last I was able to speak, I said to him:**

 **"But-what are you doing here?"**

 **And in answer he repeated, very slowly, as if he were speaking of a matter of great** **consequence:**

 **"If you please-draw me a sheep..."**

 **When a mystery is too overpowering, one dare not disobey. Absurd as it might seem to me, a thousand miles from any human habitation and in danger of death, I took out of my pocket a sheet of paper and my fountain-pen. But then I remembered how my studies had been concentrated on geography, history, arithmetic and grammar, and I told the little chap (a little crossly, too) that I did not know how to draw. He answered me:**

 **"That doesn't matter. Draw me a sheep..."**

 **But I had never drawn a sheep. So I drew for him one of the two pictures I had drawn so often. It was that of the boa constrictor from the outside. And I was astounded to hear the little fellow greet it with:**

 **"No, no, no! I do not want an elephant inside a boa constrictor. A boa constrictor is a very dangerous creature, and an elephant is very cumbersome. Where I live, everything is very small. What I need is a sheep. Draw me a sheep."**

 **So then I made a drawing."**

Rosalie glanced down at Carina while she read. The raven haired vampire was completely enraptured, listening intently. She could not resist a smile when her mate curled even closer, legs over her lap.

The story went on as the pilot described the little boy, and his woes of having been six years without his friend. He tried to draw him, but could never get it quite right, but he did indeed write the story.

Throughout the night she read uninterrupted, until they came to a specific part:

" _ **But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world."**_

"I would think I could compare the fox to Luna," Carina murmured.

"That would mean you're comparing me to the rose, who was vain and prideful and drove the little prince away."

"But he loved her anyway," she was reminded. The newborn tugged the book a bit closer and flipped ahead a couple pages.

She quoted, " _ **You are beautiful, but you are empty. One could not die for you. To be sure, an ordinary passerby would think that my rose looked just like you - the rose that belongs to me. But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses: because it is she that I have watered; because it is she that I have put under the glass globe; because it is she that I have sheltered behind the screen; because it is for her that I have killed the caterpillars; because it is she that I have listened to, when she grumbled, or bloated, or even sometimes when she said nothing. Because she is my rose."**_

"See?" Carina peered up at her with sparkling red eyes.

Rosalie found it strange how she was starting to love the color, if only because of the person the eyes belonged to.

"Yes," she admitted, tangling her fingers with Carina's on the newborn's stomach. "I see."

"Having a rose is exhausting, though. You're a lot of work."

Rosalie arched a brow, closed the book, and turned away.

Carina leaned over to see her face, raven hair making a curtain around them.

"I was only kidding," she tried. "Really. Keep reading?"

"You're cruel," the blonde hid her face.

With superior strength, Carina pried her hands away and flipped her over. "Yes."

"Just terrible. I'm not exhausting."

"Well…"

"Hey!" Rosalie huffed. "Let go, if you're going to be that way."

Carina did let go, but even as Rosalie set about ignoring her in favor of her own book, could feel eyes trained on her the entire time.

Finally, the blonde deigned to look up at her wife, who was sitting just far enough away that they weren't touching. Large, imploring red eyes caught hers.

"Love me?" Carina pleaded, holding open her arms.

Rosalie huffed for the second time that night and put her book down, picking up "The Little Prince" again.

"Come here, you idiot."

"Your idiot," the raven haired woman all but purred, curling around her.

"Sadly."

"Hey!"

"Now you know how I felt."

"Cruel."

"Yes."

"Just terrible. I'm not an idiot."

"Well…"

Rosalie and Carina stared at one another for a moment, and the latter was the one who broke first, shaking with laughter. She buried her face in Rosalie's shoulder as the blonde laughed as well, kissing her head.

"I'll keep reading if you can stop being so philosophical about everything."

"I love you."

"And I, you. Do you promise to be quiet for once?"

Carina only smiled.

~~~xxx~~~

During the day, Carina made up great stories to tell the children. She played and danced with them, brought them little presents, and told them how special they were.

At night, Rosalie was the one who read to Carina. It didn't matter what it was, or if she had been caught and told to read regardless of being halfway through. Every single time, her wife was utterly enraptured.

One day, Rosalie couldn't help but ask her how she could be so attentive.

"Because I love your voice," Carina had replied. Rosalie's heart had warmed.

The Cullen coven eventually decided to relocate, and Luna had been the one to convince Carina that moving would be fun.

"You have a villa in France," she had pointed out. "Emmett and I can stay with all of you. It'll be fun!"

So, here they were.

~~~xxx~~~

"I don't speak French," Carina grumbled.

" _Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre, mon amour."_

The raven haired vampire stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"It's time you learned, my love," Rosalie translated with a chuckle. "There are a lot of languages I'm fluent in. The only ones I've heard you speak are Scottish-Gaelic or Latin."

"They were for…"

"I know," the blonde stroked Carina's cheek. "I know. You've already said Gabrielle wants to come stay a summer with us. It will help to surprise her, won't it?"

"I don't know," Carina scrunched her nose down at the book, before pausing. "I do like it when _you_ speak French."

"Oh? _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"_

With that, Rosalie stalked away, leaving her wife to call after her suspiciously, "What did you just say to me?"

She laughed quietly, but slowed her pace, waiting for Carina to catch up and realize.

It definitely didn't take long, if the way she were swept off her feet were any indication.

"You bloody minx! Don't just leave me like that!"

Rosalie shrugged, delighting in the reaction she was getting. Carina scowled down at her.

"Really," she repeated albeit exasperatedly. "You're killing me, Rose."

"I can't kill what's already dead."

Carina narrowed her eyes. "Smart arse. Now I know who to hit if our kids start talking back."

"You'd hit me?" Rosalie raised her brows, amused. "You do realize your newborn strength is almost gone."

"I can still overpower you."

Nimbly, the blonde hopped down and patted her wife on the cheek.

"I doubt it, darling."

Rosalie knew without having to turn back that Carina was watching her go.

~~~xxx~~~

Today was, most unfortunately, a very bad day for Carina.

First, the children had been wild. That was easy enough to handle, despite Aster vomiting on her and both he and Lyra staunchly refusing to relinquish their other mother.

So, Carina had went hunting, to prepare for when Gabrielle was sure to arrive.

That hadn't went well. Especially not since she had went alone, with no one around to help with her bloodlust.

She found her singer, terrifyingly enough, in an innocent little girl with brown hair and wide blue eyes. She had been so sweet, playing with her brothers in the garden…

Carina hadn't thought twice about it before snatching her up and devouring her. The little boys hadn't even noticed.

She had spent half the day, as well, reveling in the torture of a man she had caught beating a woman. Then another, and another (who may or may not have been innocent, but what had she cared?).

Carina returned home at nightfall, covered in blood, dripping it, even.

Rosalie met her at the door, nostrils flaring.

"You should have waited," she said flatly, and turned on her heel. "Go take a shower and we'll talk about it."

So, Carina did as she was told. She didn't return to the living room until she was positive she had cleaned herself thoroughly and burned the clothing.

Rosalie was waiting, arms crossed.

"What did you do?"

The raven haired woman paused, feeling the familiar pushing sensation in her mind as she attempted to use Legilimency to show instead of tell her.

Carina realized a few moments later why it wasn't working and clenched her fists.

"Went hunting."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Carina, you were soaked in blood. You had this look in your eye...what did you do?"

"Might have found my singer."

Rosalie frowned at her, looking rather sympathetic. Carina knew that wouldn't last as she spoke her next words.

"It was a little girl, about Teddy's age. I didn't fight it."

Rosalie tensed. Carina could hear her teeth grinding together. "Were you aware of what you were doing?"

"Mostly? No."

"And what else did you do?" her wife cooly inquired, a nerve having been struck knowing that a child was dead.

"Hunted some more, caught a few. I saw a man beating a woman in an alley...let's just say the rest of the day wasn't fun for him," Carina couldn't help but smile at the thought. His screams had quite honestly made her inner beast roar in triumph.

"And the others?"

"The same treatment."

Rosalie seemed to sense something off in the way she responded, for the blonde slowly demanded, "And what did they do do deserve it?"

"Absolutely nothing. They were scruffy, homeless...easy pickings. I didn't think they'd be missed, much."

"That didn't warrant you torturing them!" Rosalie drew herself up, more than a little irritated. "Carina, this is what I meant before, about it making you lose your humanity…"

"I was always like this," Carina couldn't help but snap. "I liked hurting people. I liked killing them. You ignored it, and that's your fault."

"Do you regret it?"

"The torture, or the little girl?"

"Either. Both."

Carina's jaw clenched. "Remorse isn't something I'm overly partial to. Or feel. I do regret that it was a child I slaughtered, but it couldn't have been helped. I'm young yet, and I couldn't control myself. By the time I realized what I was doing, I didn't want to."

Rosalie drew in a sharp breath, unneeded but necessary in an obvious attempt to calm herself. Knowing her wife, Carina supposed it was working very little.

"You should have waited. Or gotten Emmett to go with you. Hell, even Luna would have done!" The inevitable explosion came. "You reckless, psychotic—"

"Says the one who's killed before—"

"And for good reason, you just found people on the street and slaughtered them for fun!"

"Whatever happened to loving me no matter what I do?"

"I do love you," said Rosalie. "But sometimes, Carina, I really don't like you."

She turned on her heel and marched off, leaving the raven haired woman to hurry up the stairs to heed the cries of their children.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina had no idea what to do. She didn't feel the least bit sorry for anything she did, and Rosalie had been quite short with her since the other night. They hadn't even been in their bedroom together since, much less the same room for long periods of time.

Well, yesterday Rosalie had needed to go hunting, but today seemed like no excuse. Avoiding each other? Not a nice option.

"Mama," Teddy tugged at her shirt. "Where's Mummy? She mad at you?"

"Gone," Carina said shortly, turning away from him to continue cooking his food.

"Mama?"

His hurt little voice tore at her undead heart, so she crouched down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Ted," she held his little hand in hers, gentler this time with her words. "Yes, your Mummy is mad at me."

Teddy's lip quivered. "She gone forever?"

"No, Ted. Not forever. She'll be back today, she just needed space."

"Oh," the boy was silent for a moment. "What'd you do, Mama?"

"Remember when I said I hunt bad guys?"

"Uh huh."

Carina paused for a moment, inwardly debating on whether or not she should be telling a three-year-old this.

She did it anyway.

"I did it again. But I got some guys who weren't bad, too."

Teddy frowned at her. "But Mama, you's only 'pposed to get bad guys."

"I know, Ted," Carina sighed. "That's what your Mummy is mad for. Because I don't feel sorry."

"Oh," he said again. "Why?"

"Because I'm evil," she forced a playful smile at him, before patting his shoulder. "It'll be fine, buddy. Just go play until I'm finished, alright?"

"Kay, Mama." He threw his arms around her, planting a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Love you."

Then, he was gone, leaving his stunned mother in his wake.

Carina would never get enough of when he did things like that, nor his easy acceptance of the fact that she had done something "bad." Then again, he was young enough that he probably didn't understand fully, anyway…

The vampire sighed and continued to cook, losing herself to her thoughts.

~~~xxx~~~

Later that evening, while Emmett and Luna played with the children and Gabrielle was visiting Tanya, Carina read a book.

Despite what most thought, she often did read. Though, rereading The Little Prince over and over and getting rather depressed about it didn't help her any.

It wasn't the same without Rosalie, who she was still irritated with and yet missed more than ever after just two days.

The children squealed, and Carina peered down from her perch on the roof, lazily watching. Lyra and Aster were being tossed gently up and down by Emmett, Teddy zooming through the air on a broom with Luna.

The sight made Carina's core ache so terribly that she doubled over, book sliding from her grasp as she gripped her sides.

" _Ah,"_ she hissed, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle a whimper. It were as though her body routinely punished her for what she did, would never let her forget it.

 _I hate you,_ a voice in her head whispered. _Psychotic, reckless, good for nothing—_

 _Shut up!_

Carefully, tearing her eyes away from her shrieking son and delighted friend, Carina leaned over to grab her book.

It was gone, and she frowned, looking about for it. It was, yet again, nowhere to be found.

"I thought we finished this," a cool voice commented.

Carina's head snapped up. There Rosalie stood, in all her glittering glory. In the light of the setting sun, her eyes were like molten gold, absolutely gorgeous.

Carina doubted Rosalie thought the same in the face of her luminescent red eyes.

"We did," the raven haired vampire turned away, focusing on the sunset instead.

"You have a perfect memory. Why bother rereading it?"

"Sentiment?" Carina sighed. "Sit down. You're making me anxious."

Rosalie did not, merely stared down at her, rigid.

"You said once you'd do anything for me," the blonde said after a moment. "If I asked, would you convert?"

"I said nearly anything. No, I wouldn't."

Carina was about to add, _I tore a part of myself away for you. I killed for you. I_ died _for you._

She didn't. Somehow, she knew Rosalie heard it anyway, but she had tact enough not to say it, no matter how irritated she may be.

She, better than anyone, knew how much she could hurt someone. And she was really, really trying not to this time.

"I see," came the quiet response.

"How much to you love me?"

The question seemed to startle Rosalie, whose immediate, instinctive reaction was, "More than you'll ever imagine."

Carina slowly stood, fire flaring through her veins, and clenched a fist to hold in an outburst of temper.

"The greatest happiness of life," she carefully recited. "Is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves. Do you know what that means, Rosalie? It means you're just as flawed as I am. You do wrong, and you do things I don't like. Sometimes, you make me absolutely furious. But you know something? I love you anyway, even the most unlovable parts of you. I'd expected the same."

"Carina…" Rosalie clenched her jaw. "It's not that I don't love you, all of you. But, I've come to expect the best of you. Overlooking your sadistic pleasure in torture...the child was what did it. Teddy's age, you said, a little girl. Everyone slips up, I understand. You've never wanted to harm a child, much less kill one. Despite her being your singer, realizing how intoxicating that is...I'd expected at least regret, if only for her. If it had been him, instead of her, how would you have felt?"

The ball of rage exploded.

"I'D KILL MYSELF!"

Rosalie blinked, but she had received her answer and watched carefully as Carina struggled to calm herself. She breathed in and out, but nothing was working, and she knew Emmett and Luna had heard.

"R-Rose?"

The pain in her core was back, spreading to her chest, and Rosalie was there in an instant. Any anger, any judgements, any arguments were forgotten as Carina was swept up into her arms.

"I'm here," Rosalie murmured.

"Rose," Carina breathed again, pressing closer and inhaling sharply. "Love me?"

"Always, darling. Always."

 **I don't own The Little Prince, though I do highly recommend it. If any of the French is off (I thankfully used very little), I apologize.**


End file.
